Welcome to the New Home
by Crystalteen
Summary: It's almost Christmas time, and Ponyboy is celebrating the holidays the best he can with his brothers and friends. What if though...he finds a Christmas present that none of the Greasers ever expected to come into their lives? Possibly...a boy? Another Greaser who questions whats the difference between a Greaser and Soc? What will this boy bring to the other Greasers lives?
1. December Day Alone

**Welcome to the New Home**

**AN: Hi, everybody! This is my first ever story on here so please be kind to me about it. If you're a fan of "The Outsiders", then I bet you'll love reading this story, but I could be wrong. Either way, I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! :D **

**P.S. I do not own the characters of "The Outsiders"! I only own the characters that I invent up (which ****won't appear in this chapter****, but they ****will appear in chapter two****!)! S****.E. Hinton created the "The Outsiders" characters, not me****! Also, Johnny and Dally are still alive in this! The book hasn't taken place yet! Now, onward with the story! :p ****J **

_Chapter 1_

Everybody knows how much Greasers and Socs hate each other, but no one could ever figure out the main why. Ponyboy Curtis was one of those specific people. He knew how dark the Socs were, considering that he was the youngest Greaser. Sure, the Socs jumped them and threatened to kill them all in different rumbles, but Pony never could see the main difference. He knew he would never figure it out either.

Ponyboy is only thirteen years old, living with his two older brothers, seventeen-year-old Sodapop and twenty-year-old Darry. It would only be a couple months until Ponyboy's fourteenth birthday. Neither Soda, Darry, or any of the other Greasers could predict what else could possibly happen in his life, nor theirs for that matter. Nevertheless, neither of the seven teenage Greasers would have to worry about that for a few more months.

The cold month of December came dashing before anybodies eyes, icing the sidewalks and covering everywhere in sight with a bright white blanket of snow. Ponyboy was "sleeping" in, all snuggled warmly underneath the covers of his and Soda's bed. Since the snow had been getting worse and worse, school has been getting canceled for awhile. However, Darry and Soda still had to work. There was nothing to do, nobody to talk to. Ponyboy wasn't even tired anymore at all. He was just so board that it caused him to want to stay in bed.

Dallas and Johnny had headed out to the Dingo to hang out for awhile, and Steve of course hated Pony's guts, thinking he was nothing a tag-a-long since they were kids. Two-bit, on the other hand, was unknown at the moment. Ever sense the recent fight with his mother, Two-bit refused to go back to his place, so he's been hanging out in the lot more then usual and was crashing with Steve at his place. Pony felt sorry for Two-bit, especially since it was almost Christmas and he had just gotten into a hard fight with his mom that it caused him to stomp out and slam the door behind him, refusing to go back. Two-bit hasn't been that furious since Dally drank the last bottle of beer that Darry had bought for their usual Greasers night movie marathon.

Ponyboy kept closing and reopening his eyes, trying to bear with the sleepiness that was creeping upon him once again. He understood that he didn't have long until Soda or Darry would come into the room and tickle him back awake, but he was becoming so tired that he couldn't handle it anymore. The thirteen-year-old Greaser shut his eyes and fell into another deep sleep. Ten minutes past until a knock was heard at the door. Pony let out a loud moan and turned over onto his left side, now not being able to see the door. He then heard it creep open and heard a soft voice follow it.

"Well, well, well! Good-morning to you, too, sunshine!" Sodapop greeted, chuckling with most of his words. His response was another tired moan from Pony, who was feeling so groggy from just waking up that he didn't even feel like pushing himself back over to see his one of his brothers famous, friendly morning smiles.

"Pony, you seriously got to get up. I'm leaving for the DX station and Darry needs to head off to work himself," Soda pointed out

"Why should I get up? It's not like I'm going to be able to hang out with anybody today," Ponyboy complained, pulling the covers over his head. He was hoping that, that would help cut him a break from Soda. However if Darry came upstairs to get him next, it wasn't going to be such a great morning.

Soda looked at his baby brother hiding himself underneath their bed covers and frowned, which he rarely ever did. He sighed.

"Don't think of it like that, Ponyboy. You know that Darry and I both need to work so we can keep up with the bills and all of that. Why don't you call Johnny and Dally over?" Soda suggested.

Ponyboy popped back out from the covers and finally got the feeling to push himself up, forcing him to sit up on the bed in his solid white nightshirt and red boxers. He shook his head at Soda, releasing a sigh afterwards, really wishing that he could get Dally and Johnny-cake to come to their house.

"They can't, Soda. Dally took Johnny to the Dingo and they're going to be there for nearly the entire day," Ponyboy informed

Sodapop slipped on his right foots sock, doing the same while hopping around in a circle to keep his balance with his other. Ponyboy couldn't resist to grow a slim grin and chuckle a slight bit at Soda's childish way of getting his own socks on his feet.

Soda looked over at Pony after hearing his slight laughs and grew another one of his amazingly handsome smiles, as if his frown was never there.

"What about Two-bit? Does he have any plans for today?" Soda asked

Pony's grin imminently disappeared off his face as his chuckles died away. He turned his head and gazed out the window that was right beside the bed, seeing the glass covered with a chilly frost, and snow was dancing all through the crispy air outside. Worried thoughts and feelings started overwhelming Ponyboy, hearing all kinds of his own questions echoing around in his head.

_Where's Two-bit? Is he okay? Why hasn't he returned to Steve's house for these past days? Could he possibly be lounging out in the lot or park out there in the cold snowfall? Did the Socs possibly get him? Was he hurt, kidnapped, or even…killed?_

Ponyboy started getting more frightened then worried by that point. Two-bit was one of the best friends that somebody could ever have, and if he disappeared out of nowhere, the Greasers gang wouldn't be the same without him. He couldn't be gone! He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't! Life wouldn't make any sense to any of the Greasers anymore, including Darry and even Dallas.

Soda watched his little brother, noticing his worried expression on his face and instantly knew that something was wrong. "Baby…are you alright?" Soda asked, his voice half nervous and half worried.

Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the windowsill, keeping his eyes on the drifting snow that was glimmering all around out of the sky. It was official that Two-bit was permanently stuck on his mind until he was found. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long until Dally would be dragging in through the front door a kicking and screaming Two-bit, announcing to everyone in the household, "I found him!". But it wasn't that easy.

Dally had been searching for Two-bit since the first time Steve reported him missing the exact day he went to check on him in the guest bedroom to find the bed unmade and the window wide open, along with some of his clothes and a suitcase missing. That slick had jumped out the window from the two-story house and ran off someplace with different pairs of Steve's clothes and one of his fathers suitcases.

While Dally searched all over the place for the missing wisecracker Two-bit, Johnny had been asking people who weren't Socs, like Buck and some other workers at Darry's job. Johnny even tried asking his parents if they could help him and the rest of the Greasers find Two-bit, but all he got was saliva spit on him that smelt like tobacco from his mother, and a strong punch in the jaw from his dad, right before both of them kicked him out into the snowy front yard, bucking and yelling at him to leave them alone and to stay out of their lives. Wow, what some early Christmas present.

"Do you think Two-bit's alright out there, Soda?" Ponyboy asked. "I mean, he's been gone for a few days now and he's supposed to be crashing at Steve's."

Soda took a short moment to take in his little brothers words before he climbed up onto their bed and rested on his knees by Ponyboy's side. He turned his attention out the window, thinking about what Pony could possibly he so interested in. It didn't take long at all until the sparkling snowflakes caught Soda's attention more then he possibly thought it could. It was beautiful, but Ponyboy wasn't concerned about the snow. He missed Two-bit very much that it caused a part of his heart to ache.

"I miss him, Soda," Pony spoke up, feeling some tears coming on in his eyes, but he held them back and didn't allow them to fall. Soda's sorrow frown appeared on his face once again, taking a glance back over at Pony. He placed his arm around Ponyboy's shoulder and rested his head down on his shoulder, carefully stroking his hair to try to help him feel better.

"I miss him, too, kiddo. But we shouldn't be scared about him. Think about it, we're talking about Two-bit," Soda reminded

"What do you mean? Two-bit can't last another day without a bottle of beer out there in the cold snow!" Pony objected

Sodapop cracked his dazzling grin again. "Exactly! That's how I know he'll be back any day now. He's properly missing Mickey to death also!" he chuckled, tussling Ponyboy's slightly shaggy hair.

Ponyboy's slight smile appeared on his face again, but kept his chuckles inside the best he could. Soda looked at him, knowing he wanted to laugh and formed a plotting gaze in his eyes.

"Come on, Pony! Laugh!" Sodapop ordered, cheerfully, as he tackled Ponyboy down and started tickling his ribs, causing him to howl out all of his laughter to death.

"S-S-Soda! St-op!" Ponyboy laughed, trying his best to throw his older brother off from him, but Soda was much stronger then him.

"Hm…no, I don't think I will," Soda chuckled, after pretending to think about it.

"Soda, pl-ea-se!" Pony begged, the feather-light touches of Soda's fingers poking at his skin completely unbearable.

Soda continued grinning and rolled his eyes playfully, not letting up one bit, no matter how much Pony laughed and pleaded him to stop. In Soda's mind, Ponyboy was laughing all of his worry and fear out, which was one of the best feelings he ever felt in his heart.

"SODA! PONY!" Darry's voice hollered out from the bottom of the stairway.

Soda instantly stopped tickling Ponyboy, giving him a chance to finally pant and catch his breath. The two listened carefully, pretending to question why Darry was hollering for them. Ponyboy finally took his chance and pushed Soda off from on top of him, making them both start quietly laughing to each other.

"DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE AND GET YOU TWO AGAIN?" Darry asked, angrily. His tone was loud enough from the bottom of the stairs that it echoed all away down the upstairs hallway.

"NO, DARRY!" Soda called out back, not sounding upset, scared, or annoyed at all.

"THEN YOU BEST GET DOWN HERE!" Darry warned

Soda glanced back at Ponyboy. "Well, you heard Superman. Get dressed and head on downstairs. I'm sure Two-bit's fine and he'll show up eventually. Before you know it, Christmas will be here and we'll all be having a jolly good time with the whole gang," Soda lectured

"Are you sure, Sodapop?" Ponyboy asked, starting to sound a tad bit worried again. That earned him a playful punch in the arm by Soda.

"Of course I'm sure! When have I ever been wrong?" Soda asked

"How about the time you thought Darry's truck was parked in a perfect location in the driveway and you ended up backing into the mailbox? Twice, might I add," Ponyboy commented

Soda rolled his eyes, remembering how he thought that he was parked in a great area up the driveway, away from the mailbox. It actually was a great place to park the truck. That is, until Soda headed out again and backed it into the mailbox. It happened twice in three days only a month ago when he was heading out to pick up Sandy, his girlfriend.

"That wasn't my fault! The mailbox was in my way! Not the other way around!" Soda exclaimed with his silky, joyful laugher. Ponyboy joined in for a few seconds until Soda climbed off the bed and headed over to the door, grabbing his DX cap from where it was resting.

He turned around to see Ponyboy last time and smiled, slipping on his DX cap over his ash black hair before heading out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Pony finally had enough courage on the inside to force himself to smile a complete smile, making his heart glow with happiness. Sodapop Patrick Curtis was defiantly amazing to have as a brother, always there through the thick and thin to help put a smile on your face. However, Ponyboy was still very concerned about Two-bit and where he could be, not to mention if he was possibly with someone or somebody's.

His heart started aching a slight bit again, making him want to just hide himself under the covers again.

"Oh, Two-bit…where are you, man?" Ponyboy murmured to himself, clenching his hand over his heart.

He let out a sigh and climbed out of bed, starting to get ready for another December day. On the other hand though, this was going to be his first day in the coldest, snowiest month without anyone from the gang to chat or hang out with.

"Today is going to be one _looonngg_, _sllooww_ day," Ponyboy muttered as he took off the T-shirt that he had slept in and put on a black mussel shirt, along with a leather jacket that Dally had given him on his thirteenth birthday. He then zipped on a pair of worn out, black jeans and a pair of white socks to keep his feet warm when he trudged around the house all day alone.

The youngest Greaser finished off fixing his hair to look good as new with his comb, adding some hair grease in right after.

"PONYBOY!" Darry hollered out

"I'M COMING, DARRY!" Pony shouted as he exited his and Soda's bedroom, continuing his way down the hall. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Darry buttoning up his shirt while trying to get done with washing down the table and counters.

"Why so worked up, Darry?" Ponyboy questioned

"If I don't do this stuff, who will?" Darry asked, not looking up at his youngest brother when he kept on scrubbing away at the table. "So, did Soda tell you that you're going to be home by yourself?"

"Well…sort of," Pony answered

"What do you mean by that?" Darry asked as he swung the rag he was using to clean over his shoulder and finally gazed up at Ponyboy to see his face.

"I mean that Soda gave me suggestions to invite Johnny and Dally over, but they're going to be at the Dingo until you and Sodapop get back from work. Right after that, he suggested Two-bit…but you know why I can't get him to come over," Ponyboy sighed, and he started going into complete detail about everything that happened and was said between him and Soda.

Darry finished buttoning up his shirt and tossed the rag over onto the counter. He looked at Pony and bit his lip, not knowing what he could possibly state. Soda pretty much said all that could be said. Don't get Darry wrong though. He very much missed Two-bit and his idiotic jokes and crazy pranks. That Mickey Mouse lover was being very much missed with no sign of where he could've gone or who he could possibly be with if he was with anybody.

"Listen, Pony, I miss Two-bit, too…but you just got to get through today all on your own, okay? You're thirteen, no longer a little child, you understand what I'm saying?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy nodded his head, but started speaking what was on his mind again right after. "It just feels so different being by myself instead of hanging out with anyone in the gang," he spoke "I just hope Two-bit running away isn't the reason why our gang is almost like…tearing apart,".

Darry touched his chin and thought about what Ponyboy just lectured, thinking to himself that, that was quite a mouthful for him. Darry placed his hand back at his side and shook his head.

"No, Ponyboy," Darry stated "we're doing everything we can to find Two-bit, and I'm sure like Soda already told you, he'll turn up sooner or later. But you can't just mope around just because he went off someplace for only a couple days,".

"Someplace, Darry! Think about it! Two-bit shouldn't be out there in the snow somewhere with a suitcase packed with some of Steve's clothes when some Soc could pop out and possibly murder him! Have you ever thought about that?" Ponyboy bellowed

Darry looked at him, struck with complete shock. He was so surprised that Pony just talked to him like that. It was not Ponyboy's ordinary, innocent tone that he was using. The voice he was using was very strict and angry, just like how Two-bit's mother was towards him before he bashed out of the house.

"Ponyboy Michel Curtis! Don't you dare use that tone with me, you hear? Sure, Two-bit can be a major pain in the butt sometimes, but he's one of us! A tough Greaser who can look out for himself! It's all for one and one for all in this world, Pony!" Darry addressed

"DARRY, WHERE'S MY-" Soda's voice came calling out from the upstairs hallway.

"IN YOUR CLOSET!" Darry hollered, cutting off Soda before he could finish his question.

"THANK YOU!" Soda shouted, a door opening back up being heard along with his voice.

Darry let out an annoyed moan, rolling his eyes at the stairway before turning back to look at Ponyboy again, who was just staring right back, wordless.

"Got anything else to say, little brother?" Darry asked, calming himself down a bit. "You should eat some breakfast, ya know?"

"Look, I know you and Soda need to pay the bills, but we got a friend that's missing and it's almost Christmas. Why can't you two take the day off?" Pony asked

Darry only looked at him, thinking that the last time he and Soda took a day off was during the spring, and that was only because their bosses were out sick, so they took the opportunity to convince their substitute bosses for the day off.

"We can't risk it, Ponyboy. Like you just said, Soda and I need to make money if we all want to keep living under this roof with clothes on our backs and food on our plates," Darry spoke

"But..Christmas, Darry!" Ponyboy complained with a whiny voice. In Darry's opinion, he was acting more like a four-year-old who didn't want to go to bed instead of a soon-to-be-fourteen year old in a couple months who was just told that he would have to spend the winter day home alone.

Just as Darry was about to say something back, the toaster let out a small beep and two pieces of toast popped out of the top. Darry walked over to the counter and picked up the two pieces of perfectly toasted toast. As he started spreading butter all over one of the pieces and grape jelly over the other, Ponyboy started talking about Two-bit again.

Darry was starting to get really annoyed with this attempt Pony was taking for him and Soda to call off the day so they could stay home with him. Yes, he understood that Ponyboy hated being by himself since their folks died, but there was no way that they could take off the day from work and pay the bills.

"Darry, Christmas is coming very soon and I miss the days when you, Soda, and I would always-" Pony began repeating some of his words, but he was interrupted when Darry turned to him and placed the piece of toast that was spread with grape jelly into his mouth. Ponyboy bit down on the toasted bread and felt his tongue water when he tasted the delicious grape jelly. That certainly shut him up for a moment.

"Just eat your breakfast there and quit your worrying. Soda and I will be home at our usual time and like you told me, Johnny-cake and Dally should be here by then. Besides, Christmas is in three weeks. We still have quite some time," Darry explained

"But, Darry-" Ponyboy said after taking another bite of his piece of toast.

"End of discussion, Ponyboy! You'll have to face the fact that you'll be home alone today and that's that!" Darry bellowed "and Two-bit I'm sure is fine wherever in the world he is! He couldn't have gone far!"

"How do you know that?" Ponyboy asked, innocently, so he wouldn't get into anymore trouble.

"He's _Two-bit_!" Darry responded as he yanked off a piece of the buttered piece of toast with his teeth and chewed what was in his mouth, not saying anything else to his youngest baby brother.

Ponyboy didn't bother to say anything else either because he knew if he did, Darry would ground him and either send him to his room until he and Soda got home from work, or he would receive a boatload of chores that seems like will take a whole year to complete.

A couple moments of silence between Darry and Ponyboy formed until they heard footsteps trotting down the staircase. Ponyboy and Darry glanced over to the wooden stairway that was in the way back of the kitchen and saw none other then Soda, now completely dressed in his DX station uniform and his dark brown winter jacket.

"I can't believe that this still fits me after all of these years!" Sodapop laughed

Darry placed his hands on his hips and cracked a slim grin while Ponyboy just laid back on the counter by the sink, both brothers completely agreeing with what Soda just said about his coat. Soda spun himself around as he walked over to the kitchen table. He snatched up the carton of chocolate milk and took a big gulp of it.

"Dang, Soda! Give yourself some time to breathe, would ya?" Darry chuckled

Soda looked at him, his cheeks puffed out from the amount of chocolate milk that was in his mouth. No matter how much he wanted to laugh like he usually would, he quickly swallowed what was in his mouth so he wouldn't spit it out all over the place. Soda had already learned what would happen if he did that because it had happened the hard way before. Pony grew his grin and slightly chuckled as Darry did the same. Sodapop joined in, wiping away a chocolate milk mustache from his upper lip.

"Darry, we should get going," Soda told the eldest Curtis, setting the chocolate milk carton back down on the table.

The oldest Greaser looked at Soda from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. Soda grew a confused look on his face when he noticed Darry had his eyebrows raised.

"What is it?" Soda asked, confusingly with a shrug.

"Shoes, Soda," Darry replied, pointing down at Sodapop's feet that were wearing nothing but his white socks. Ponyboy couldn't help laughing and Darry had to just join in with him. Soda placed his hands on his hips and smiled when looking down at his feet. He wigged his toes that were feeling all warm in his socks, being able to feel how hot his face was starting to blush from being slightly embarrassed.

"Nice one, Sherlock! This is something that completely changes into your new record!" Ponyboy laughed

"Oh, shut it!" Soda laughed along, giving Pony another playful punch in the arm just like he did upstairs when he walked past Ponyboy, and entered the living room through the arch doorway. Darry and Ponyboy finished up eating their pieces of toast right after Soda left the room and they walked in after him. Soda was now sitting down in the recliner, slipping on his waterproof boots. Pony watched him for a second, then turned his attention to Darry when he walked across the living room and picked up his dark blue winter coat.

"What should I do when I'm home alone?" Ponyboy asked

Soda and Darry looked at each other, then gazed back at their baby brother.

"What you usually do, Pone. Read, write, draw, do your homework that you received before the snow started getting worse," Soda listed

"I did all of that stuff already," Ponyboy informed

"Then you can properly start getting some Christmas decorations spread around. Since you're so thrilled about the holiday arriving, you can start decorating, alright?" Darry asked

Ponyboy hesitated as he thought about doing what Darry just told him to do. When Darry suggested something, it's ironically not a suggestion. It's a order. However, it didn't feel the same to Ponyboy if he did all of the decorating by himself. If he did so, such great memories from the past would flow into his mind of when he would help Soda decorate the tree while Darry hung some wreaths and placed Christmas candles around on the fireplace and coffee table that would cover up the scents of cigarette ashes and beer belches. Some crystal-clear, glass angels would be placed on the two stands on both sides of the TV and mistletoe would be hanging in the kitchen arch doorway. The beautiful colors of pink, yellow, orange, blue, purple, and especially the three main colors, red, white, and green dazzled all around the house, mostly from the Christmas tree with many colored lights, balls, and of course, Mrs. Curtis's old star that belonged to her grandmother.

"I'd actually like it better if I decorated the house with you guys. You know, as we usually do each year," Ponyboy told his brothers. Soda grinned and sounded pleased, but Darry's eyes shined with some anger as he shook his head at the youngest Curtis.

"Not this year, Pone. Just get the house decorated while we're gone. You know that the decorations are up in the attic and where they usually go," Darry instructed

Ponyboy still didn't want to do all of the Christmas decorating himself, but it was obvious to him that if he and Darry got into another argument, he would lose against Darry big time.

"Alright, fine," Ponyboy sighed

"That's more like it," Darry said, nodding his head two times.

Soda smiled again and stood up from the recliner. "We'll see you when we get home, Pony. Just do what Darry told you to do, okay?" Soda asked. Ponyboy nodded his head and walked up to the middle Curtis, wrapping his arms around him.

Soda's smile grew bigger, now showing his sparkling white teeth as he connected his hands behind Pony's back, giving him a hug back in return.

Darry watched his two kid brothers, wondering hard if he was doing the right thing of leaving Ponyboy home alone for the first time with none of the other Greasers and having Two-bit weighing hard on his mind from his disappearance. Not only that, but Ponyboy kept repeating that he just wanted to spend a day with his brothers and friends while they decorate the house for Christmas coming up.

Darry placed a hand over his mouth and started tapping his pointer finger a bit, rethinking everything through. Questions started running through his head, just like what happened with Ponyboy when he was thinking about Two-bit.

_Is he going to be safe home alone? Should I at least stay back, or just Soda? Should I allow Ponyboy do put all of the decorations up himself? Is he going to be so lonely that it would cause him to literally call him or Soda up at work? _

That was the most thinking that Darry has ever put up with when thinking about Ponyboy. His mind was clear with the final results. He wanted him and Sodapop to stay home with Pony like he asked and decorate the house with him like they always would by themselves since their parents died. But Darry couldn't risk getting fired, and neither could Soda. They must go to work.

Ponyboy and Soda finally let go of each other from their hug and looked into each others eyes, smiling at one another. Soda gently touched the left side of Ponyboy's head and stroked his fingers down his face.

"I love you, Pony," Soda said, giving his baby brother a brotherly kiss on the top of the head.

"I love you, too, man," Ponyboy said back

Darry slightly grinned at them, wishing deep on the inside that he and Soda didn't have to leave Pony all alone.

"Come on, Soda. I got to drop you off at the DX station then head off to work myself," Darry reminded

"I know, I know. See you later, Pony!" Sodapop said with a final wave, and after that, he was out the front door.

Ponyboy glanced over to Darry to notice that he was staring right back at him. Five seconds of complete silence formed until Darry walked up to Ponyboy and placed his hands on his shoulders. Pony looked up at him again, the two brothers now staring into each others eyes.

"Pony…you're going to be fine here alone, alright?" Darry asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just do what you told me to do and turn our house into the holiday wonderland, hoping to death that Two-bit's okay out there somewhere in the freezing, cold, snowy weather," Ponyboy sighed as he looked back down to the floor.

Instead of receiving a lecture or anything like that, Pony surprisingly felt one of Darry's hands gently touch and lift back up his chin to see his eyes shimmering with sorrow. Darry could swear that he could feel his heart breaking, now realizing how much Ponyboy cared for the entire gang, even though most members could get bossy or annoying.

"Don't be scared, Ponyboy. Like Soda and I both stated, we're sure he's fine wherever he is out there. Don't worry, okay? He'll be back soon," Darry assured

Ponyboy continued frowning for a few more seconds, thinking harder about Two-bit, but even more about what Darry just promised.

"Okay, Darry…thanks," Ponyboy thanked, growing a slim smile.

One of Darry's rare smiles appeared on his face as he gave Pony a couple pats on the back and a little kiss on the top of the head, which he never did for many years unless Ponyboy was fast asleep. That caused Pony to completely be so surprised. It was a early Christmas miracle!

"I'll see you in a bit, okay, little buddy?" Darry asked

"Alright, Darry. I'll see you later," Ponyboy said, giving his oldest brother a quick hug before he headed out the front door into the gentle snowfall.

Ponyboy trotted his way over to the window and watched Darry as he climbed into the drivers seat of his truck with Soda already buckled into the passengers seat, considering Darry wasn't ever trusting him to drive his truck again without supervision.

The youngest Greaser continued watching as Darry turned the key, starting the car up. The engine roared and before taking off, Soda nudged Darry's arm and pointed to the window, smiling when he noticed Pony was watching them. Darry grew his rare smile again and waved good-bye to Ponyboy, keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. Soda gave Pony a two thumbs up, as if he was saying that he would do a great job being by himself completely for once and that decorating the house by himself would turn out better then what Ponyboy figured.

Pony waved back to Darry then gave Soda a thumbs up back, which made the two older Curtis's laugh.

That was the last thing Ponyboy saw until Darry backed the car out of the icy driveway and drove off down the road, leaving tire tracks in the snow.

Ponyboy leaned on the windowsill for a couple minutes, doing noting but frowning, feeling completely alone because he actually was completely alone. He started thinking that Johnny and Dallas must be having a blast together over at the Dingo and Steve was going to have another great day at work with Soda and the girls that he attracted to the station for fill ups on their cars. Darry was also going to have an ordinary day at work with nothing different unless one of his worker buddies reported that they witnessed where Two-bit was.

After ten minutes of doing nothing but leaning on the windowsill and thinking that he was all alone, Ponyboy thought that he should get started on decorating because there was a whole lot of decorations to place around and style in a specific way.

Ponyboy took in a deep breath and let it out as a complete sigh before he headed into the kitchen. Suddenly though, something stopped him when he just made it to the middle of the stairway. Pony had heard the front door open and slam shut with a loud bang.

"Hello! Anyone here? I'm home…technically," a male voice announced from the living room.

Pony widened his eyes and allowed his mouth to slightly drop open. His heart started racing in his chest as he quickly ran back down the stairs, knowing exactly who's voice that was.

"I'm here!" Ponyboy exclaimed, almost sliding on his socks when he made it to the arch doorway that entered the living room. When he stood there and looked at who was standing there, frozen like a rock from being so cold from the snow next to the door, Pony's heart felt like it was about to explode from being so surprised and joyful.

**AN: Hm, who's in the Curtis's house? Did Darry possibly come back home? Soda, maybe? Did Johnny decide to come check on him? What about Dally? Did Two-bit return? Who's male voice proclaimed that they were technically home? You'll just have to wait and find out in chapter two! By the way, my own made up characters will start appearing in chapter two as well. This chapter was just supposed to help you understand the background and Greasers a bit more again. Anyway, I hope you liked chapter one and will continue reading. Please **_**REVIEW**_**! Thank you all! :D (Once again, ****I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" CHARACTERS. S.E. HINTON DOES!****)**


	2. Christmas Decorating

_Chapter 2_

There Ponyboy stood, heart leaping to death in his chest from being so thrilled. There stood next to the frost covered doorway...Two-bit Matthews. He was wearing a snowy covered pair of jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with the sleeves slightly torn off. On top of his head rested a red Santa hat, and a smile was printed on his face right after his eyes met Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy Curtis!" Two-bit cheered as he held out his arms that were slightly dripping of water from the melting snow.

"Two-bit Matthews!" Ponyboy exclaimed, happily. He ran across the living room from standing in the kitchen doorway, almost tripping from his socks again, but luckily didn't. Before Ponyboy knew it, Two-bit's arms were locked around his waist and he picked him up from the floor, jumping up and down with the thirteen-year-old Greaser in his arms, as if he was a three-year-old on a sugar high.

"Ponyboy, it's so great to see you after these past couple days! How've ya been?" Two-bit asked, sitting Ponyboy back on his feet to see the big grin that was now stained on his face.

"Considering it's only been four days of you leaving, I've been going okay," Ponyboy lied, only so Two-bit wouldn't be worried about him.

Two-bit cracked another grin and crossed his arms.

"You were worried, weren't ya?" he asked

"Okay, you caught me! The entire gang was worried SICK about you, Two-bit!" Ponyboy bellowed

"Even Dallas?" Two-bit asked, surprised

"Even Dally!" Ponyboy replied with two nods of his head added in.

Two-bit stared at him, stunned that he actually said that even Dally was scared to death for his life. Dally's usually never scared about anything. It doesn't matter if there was a fire, flood, tornado, even the end of the world rumor never freaked Dallas Winston out. He would only act scared to make the other Greasers nervous themselves, except Johnny. One time Dally told Steve that he was scared about the world ending when it obviously never was happening and Steve had to sleep over in the Curtis's living room for a few days. Other then faking being scared, Dallas Winston being nervous was completely rare.

"Well, I'm sorry that I freaked you and the others out. I didn't realise me running off would get you guys so worked up," Two-bit spoke

"Why wouldn't we be? Two-bit, man, you're important to the gang, ya know? We wouldn't get along the same without you. I understand that you can be a pain and annoying one in awhile..." Ponyboy lectured

"Hey!" Two-bit exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ponyboy allowed another smile to appear on his face as he rolled his eyes at Two-bit's youthful behavior.

"As I was saying, no matter how crazy and weird you get, you're still a Greaser, and we'll always need you," Ponyboy finished

Two-bit uncrossed his arms and grinned again, giving Ponyboy a couple smacks on the shoulder before he walked past him. Ponyboy turned himself around and watched Two-bit enter the kitchen, not taking a single look back.

"Hey! Wait up, Two-bit!" Ponyboy called out, trotting his way over to the arch doorway and into the kitchen. That's when he saw Two-bit searching through the fridge for something. Ponyboy leaned his back on the wall, jamming his hands in his pockets and keeping his smile perfectly straight on his face.

"The beers hidden in the way back of the fridge, just to let ya know," Ponyboy informed

Two-bit stopped searching and pushing things aside in the fridge, giving the youngest Greaser a grin, then looked back at the fridge. He dug to the back and grabbed one glass bottle of the clear, light, brownish liquid. After he popped the cap off and took a single swig of it, Two-bit let out a deep breath of relaxation.

"It's good to be back here," Two-bit sighed, relaxingly

"Speaking of being back, where were you at for these couple days since your depart from Steve's?" Ponyboy asked with a single shrug.

Two-bit glanced over at him, taking down another big gulp of his bottle of beer. After he swallowed, he wiped away the last remaining drops of the liquid from his lips with his bare hand.

"I know this properly sounds hard to believe, but I was hanging out with some girl at first. Her name was Ann, a pretty Soc girl. She saw me hanging outside the back of the movies. I was freezing, just sitting on a old crate. She decided to sit with me and we started making out. After that, this boy Soc came up to us," Two-bit started

"Her brother?" Ponyboy asked

"No, her boyfriend," Two-bit answered, taking down another sip of his beer after talking.

Ponyboy felt his heart jump up hard in his chest as his eyes grew big from being so surprised. He really wasn't expecting that.

"Anywho, I big time high-tailed it out of there before that guy Soc could kick my butt. After hanging out behind the movie theater, used by a girl, and was almost killed by her boyfriend, I found out that Ann stole my wallet, and I decided to spend the other three days of me running away at Curly's house," Two-bit admitted

"_Curly. I should've guessed. Better inform the others about Curly's house now being a target to search just in case something like this ever happens again,_" Ponyboy thought to himself. "Curly actually allowed you to stay with him?"

"Oh, no. His parents are out of town and he's in jail for robbing tobacco. I just invited myself in down the chimney," Two-bit chuckled

"Talk about the Christmas spirit, Santa Two-bit!" Ponyboy laughed

Two-bit grinned again and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he sang, giving his Santa hat a little tug to fit the act. He took yet another drink of his beer and cocked an eyebrow at Ponyboy. "Say, Pony, where's Pepsi-Cola and Superman at anyway?"

"They're both at work. Go figure," Ponyboy mumbled, rolling his eyes from being annoyed by that fact. Two-bit could tell that he was feeling annoyed at that moment because he hated how Darry and Soda were working all the time, but Two-bit didn't want to weigh it anymore on his mind then what it already properly was.

"What about Dallas and Johnny-cake?" Two-bit asked

"The Dingo, but they'll be here when Darry and Soda get back from work," Ponyboy responded

"So, you were left alone here for how long?" Two-bit asked

"Ten-to-fifteen minutes," Ponyboy answered, making his way over to the fridge to get a drink for himself.

"Oh..." Two-bit mumbled as he leaned back on the counter and watched as Ponyboy went to the back of the fridge. Two-bit's eyes widened, knowing what he was thinking. "No, no! Don't you even think about it, Pony! You're not drinking any beer until you're the right age!"

"Aw, come on, Two-bit!" Ponyboy laughed "you're not even the right age!"

Two-bit looked at the glass bottle of beer being clenched in his right hand, already half drank. He bit down on his lip, knowing what Ponyboy just said was the truth. Nevertheless, Two-bit wasn't about to let the baby of the Greasers drink beer that young. Even though Two-bit understood that he's been drinking beer since he was ten years old, he had a reason that he considered was a good reason.

"This ain't about me, Ponyboy! My mom actually drank beer all the time! Even when she was pregnant with me! I'm just surprised that I was born without any issues or problems!" Two-bit proclaimed

"But, Two-bit..." Ponyboy whined. He wasn't really pleading or acting annoyed at all anymore. This time, he was just kidding around with Two-bit.

"No buts, Pone! Do I need to call Darry and have a little chat with him?" Two-bit asked, growing a winning smile on his face.

"Who wins there, Two-bit? Need I remind you that he believes you're still missing?" Ponyboy asked

Two-bit's smile instantly vainished as confusion formed in his eyes. His face heated up. "I did not think this through!"

Ponyboy laughed at him as he reached for one of the beers in the back of the fridge again.

"No, Ponyboy! No! If I have to call Darry, I will! Sure, he'll properly kick my butt into next week with the help from Dally, but at least he'll get something out of you from drinking actual beer!" Two-bit lectured. Ponyboy stared at him, struck dumb from feeling so surprised. Two-bit Matthews actually said something that was a mouthful speech for him. That was something new big time, but like the saying says, "There's something new in every day of life".

"Alright, fine! You broke me! I won't drink any beer until I'm the right age!" Ponyboy announced, raising his arms up to his shoulders in defeat. Two-bit smirked and snickered as he approached the fridge and kicked back, waiting for Ponyboy to either select a new thing to drink, or to close the door before the whole house became cold.

"You still thirsty?" Two-bit asked

"Yep," Ponyboy answered, keeping his eyes on the inside of the fridge, remaining busy to find something else to drink.

"Drink some eggnog then," Two-bit chuckled

"Eggnog? Are you kidding me?" Ponyboy asked

"Whhaatt? It IS almost Christmas," Two-bit reminded, smirking again at the youngest Greaser.

Ponyboy couldn't resist rolling his eyes again, but no matter how much he tried to not smile, he couldn't keep it from showing.

"Okay, I'll drink some eggnog, I guess," Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders.

"That's more like it," Two-bit agreed with a single bow of his head.

Ponyboy let out a dramatic sigh, knowing that Two-bit always loved when he won something, no matter if it was a race, game, or arguement. If he lost, he would act like a little child, locking himself in a room somewhere and not talk to anybody that was involved with the problem.

Two-bit continued drinking his beer while Ponyboy poured some eggnog out into a glass cup that he got out from one of the cabnits.

While drinking their drinks in the kitchen, Ponyboy and Two-bit both talked, swapping and sharing what's been going on for the past couple days without having the wisecracker of the Greasers there. Ponyboy was so glad to finally be able to tell Two-bit about how Soda won another drag race, and about Darry getting a raise at work. Steve also had good luck, earning himself a pretty hot girlfriend thanks to the help of none other then Sodapop Curtis. Two-bit nodded his head with approval, grinning amusingly about hearing about Steve's new girlfriend, then asked about Johnny and Dally. Ponyboy didn't have to tell him anything more then just that they were looking everywhere for him after going missing from Steve's house. Instead of frowning or acting down, Two-bit just let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, but was truly regretting that he left Steve's house.

"Say, Pony, what are you planning to do here when everybody else is gone?" Two-bit asked, dropping his beer bottle that was now empty into the trash.

"Darry instructed me to get the Christmas decorations set up, so that's what I'm going to be busy with for a bit," Ponyboy shared

"That's a lot of work for just one person, don't ya think, Pone?" Two-bit asked

Ponyboy looked at him, not saying anything back to answer his question. Two-bit kept his eyes on him as Ponyboy walked over to the sink and sat his cup down in the it.

"Well?" Two-bit shrugged

Ponyboy turned to face him again and let out a sigh, which was all Two-bit needed to hear to know that Pony did agree with him. That was going to be a lot of work just for one person to do.

"Need a hand, Ponyboy?" Two-bit offered

The-thirteen-year-old Greaser allowed his eyes to slightly grow big and for his mouth to slimmly fall open. "Two-bit Matthews, you're actually offering to help somebody out!"

Two-bit rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. "Do you want me to help or not?"

Ponyboy smiled at him and nodded his head, saying the words, "That would be nice. Thank you,"

After that, Ponyboy started his way up the stairs, but stopped right in the middle when he didn't hear any footsteps coming up after him. He froze and carefully turned back around, keeping his hand holding onto the railing.

Two-bit stood where he was in the center of the kitchen with his arms now crossing across his chest and eyes on Ponyboy.

"Two-bit?" Ponyboy said, waving his other hand in front of him to see if his friend was paying attention. He was.

"What?"

"You coming, man?"

"Huh?"

"The decorations are in the attic, remember?"

"Oh, right! Coming!"

Two-bit quickly rushed up the stairway after Ponyboy, and the two started bringing down the Christmas boxes and other decorations from the attic.

"Since when did your living room become a Christmas post office?" Two-bit asked, taking a glance around the living room that was filled with all kinds of different boxes of Christmas decorations.

"Ever sense Darry, Soda, and I were born," Ponyboy replied. He was already searching through a couple of the boxes, and taking out many different things. "Two-bit, please get started on the tree. I need to place these wreaths and angels around in specific areas that Darry usually puts them,"

"Aye, aye, Ponyboy! You can count on me!" Two-bit assured

"God, I hope so," Ponyboy muttered under his breath, holding his chuckles back.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Two-bit said as he picked up the box that was filled with beautiful, shiny, and some sparkly decorations and lights to go all over the tree.

Ponyboy amusingly grinned, honestly thinking that Two-bit wouldn't hear him say that under his breath, but found it funny that he did. Two-bit sat the box of Christmas tree stuff in front of the tree that was resting in the right corner of the room.

"I got to tell ya, Pony, I've never seen a tree quite like this before," Two-bit confessed as he hung the first Christmas ball on the tree, liking how he saw his reflection shining in it.

"That's because you never make it past a week at your folks house around this time of year," Ponyboy pointed out

"Hey, what happened between my mom and I four days ago is just another dark memory that will fade away soon. Besides, I like spending my Christmas here with you, Superman, Pepsi-Cola, Stevie, Dallas, and Johnny-cake,"

"Let's not forget to mention Halloween, Easter, Thanksgiving, Valentimes, and every other holiday imagionable,"

Two-bit let out some laughs, not caring about how loud they were. "Good one, Pony!"

It didn't take Ponyboy long at all after hearing Two-bit say that to start laughing a bit himself.

The two Greasers laughed together for what felt like hours, but was truly only a few moments.

Ponyboy placed the two crystal-clear, glass angels on the two stands on both sides of the TV, then got started hanging the wreaths around on both sides of the main door and other places where Darry would usually hang them.

While Ponyboy did that, Two-bit continued working on the tree, but decided to start a fire in the fireplace to keep him and Ponyboy warm, because if there was one thing that Two-bit Matthews knew how to do, it was how to start a fire. Although this time the fire was expected and happened directly where it needed to be.

After about five minutes, Ponyboy finished hanging up the wreaths and got started nailing the stockings on the fireplace. Since Johnny, Dally, Steve, and Two-bit never were at their own homes for what felt like their entire lives, Darry had made four extra stockings to hang on the fireplace with his, Pony, and Soda's.

Two-bit finished hanging all of the Christmas balls and other objects on the tree and picked up the lights from the box. The Christmas tree lights were all tangled up in one big ball.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Two-bit whined "Pony! The lights are all mangled up in one giant ball!"

"Yeah, nice observation, Sherlock. They're like that each year when you take them out of the box," Ponyboy informed

"Well, how in the world am I supposed to UNTIE this..this...thing?"

"With your hands, genius. If Soda can do it, you can do it," Ponyboy told Two-bit, keeping his eyes on the stocking that he was nailing onto the fireplace without taking a single look at Two-bit.

Two-bit frowned and looked back at the ball of lights, all tangled and stuck up together. His frown faded quickly and an annoyed expression formed on his face as he started trying to untagle the lights.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE," Two-bit complained

"Stop whining, Two-bit. Just try your best for at least ten minutes, okay?" Ponyboy asked

"Ten minutes of attempting to untie this thing? That'll feel like seventeen hours!"

"Like Darry says to Soda and/or myself if we complain about anything, 'Nut up or shut up',"

At that moment, Two-bit took in what Ponyboy just stated about Darry's quote to him and Soda, causing him to shut himself up and start trying to untie the lights again.

Ponyboy finished hanging the stockings in the exact order that Darry placed them and got started placing the Christmas candles around. Two-bit, on the other hand, was still stuck with trying to untie the big ball of lights.

Two-but narrowed his eyes in an annoyed manner and stepped onto the end of the lights that was on the floor and starting pulling the tangled up ball up, trying to get the thing to just untangle already.

"Ponyboy,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get me another beer? I think it'll help me calm down and concentrate more on untangling these lights,"

"Sure, Two-bit,"

Ponyboy placed the ginger-bread candle that he was holding down onto the coffee table, next to the ashtray then left the room to go get Two-bit what he asked for, leaving him to continue trying to untagle the lights.

Just as Ponyboy reached the fridge, opened up the door, and took a new bottle of cold beer out, he heard a loud bang hit the floor in the living room. Ponyboy's heart leaped up so hard that it made him jump from the loud bang being so unexpected.

"Ah! Ponyboy! Ponyboy! Help me!" Two-bit's voice echoed out

Quickly, Ponyboy closed the refridgeraters door and rushed over to the arch doorway. He peeked into the living room and saw Two-bit now laying on the ground with the lights all over him, even now having his hands and feet together.

"Help me please, Pony," Two-bit pleaded, his voice sounding sort of quiet now from being embarrassed. "I'm a little...tied up,"

Ponyboy let out a deep breath of relief, thinking that Two-bit wasn't in need of anything dangerous. All he needed help was, was for him to get out from being tangled up in the Christmas lights.

"Golly, Two-bit! You scared me!" Ponyboy chuckled, finding it funny at what his eyes were meeting.

Two-bit's face turned bright red from feeling the embarrassed feelings eating at him more and more, but was relieved that Ponyboy was the only one witnessing him in the knotted up trouble he was in.

Ponyboy sat the beer he got for Two-bit down on the coffee table then walked over to his friend, getting down on his knees beside him. Pony helped Two-bit sit up as he began untying the lights from around his wrists and ankles, as if it was no trouble at all.

It only took Pony about fifteen-to-twenty seconds to untie Two-bit and stand up from the floor, now holding the lights in his hands, which were no longer mangled up in a ball. Two-bit let out a deep breath of relief and stood back up onto his feet, saying thanks to Ponyboy for helping him.

"On the bright side, you got the lights untangled," Ponyboy chuckled, handing over the Christmas lights to Two-bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. If you tell anybody what just happened, I'll get you back," Two-bit threatened, but his smile was ruining it.

Ponyboy playfully scoffed at him before going back to the Christmas candles, leaving Two-bit to start hanging up the Christmas lights on the tree, and drinking his second beer on the side.

Hours past and the clock struck noon. Darry and Soda would be getting off work in a half-an-hour, meaning that Johnny, Steve, and Dally would be coming over afterwards, too. Ponyboy and Two-bit had just finished up the rest of the decorating and carried the now empty Christmas boxes back up to the attic. The house looked amazing. It was all set up for Christmas.

"Phew! We're done!" Ponyboy said, absoluetly filled with both relief and some joy.

"Yep, we're done," Two-bit agreed

"Thanks for helping me out, man,"

"No problem, Pone. So...what do you want to do now?"

Ponyboy touched his chin and bit down on his lip, gently. That was a good question that he really never thought about to think through.

"Hm...I don't know. Soda and Darry won't be getting off work for a half-an-hour, meaning Johnny, Dally, and Steve won't be here until they arrive," Ponyboy explained

Two-bit squinted his eyes, joining in with the thinking.

"How about you and I just take a walk in town? The Socs never like coming out much in this weather," Two-bit suggested

"Are you sure? What about Ann and her boyfriend?" Ponyboy questioned

"Eh, who cares. We'll just stay away from the movies. So, what do ya say, Pony? Want to take a walk in town?"

Ponyboy shrugged. "Sure, why not. Let me just go get my coat and waterproof boots,"

Two-bit nodded his head and took a seat down in the recliner. Ponyboy looked at him before he was about to walk out of the room and refused to leave yet.

"Is there a problem?" Two-bit asked

"Don't you have a coat, Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked

"Now that you mention it, I don't. I should've taken one from Steve's place, though," Two-bit confessed, resting his hands behind his head.

"I'll get one of Darry's coats for you to wear. If you keep walking about just like that, you're going to end up with frost-bite and a very terrible cold,"

"Thanks, Pony, but you don't-"

"You're wearing one of Darry's winter coats and a pair of waterproof boots!" Ponyboy announced as he left the room, not giving Two-bit a chance to comment anything back.

Two-bit continued relaxing in the recliner and smiled, feeling greatful to have such an amazing group of friends, even though they could get sassy and rude once in awhile.

Ponyboy returned back to the living room in exactly a minute, now wearing his winter coat and waterproof boots.

Two-bit sat back up in the recliner and took Darry's other winter coat and extra pair of waterproof boots from Pony's hands.

"Alright, I'm all set. Let's go," Two-bit announced to Ponyboy after he finished slipping on the waterproof boots and zipped on Darry's other winter coat.

The two Greasers headed out the door, into the chilly weather with some snowflakes gently dancing their way down from the sky.

Ponyboy stuck his tongue out and caught some of the snowflakes as Two-bit just laughed at him, until one snowflake flew into one of his eyes.

"Say, Two-bit, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Ponyboy asked

Two-bit looked at the youngest Greaser and shrugged. "I haven't really thought about my Christmas gifts yet, Ponyboy. But what about _you_?"

"The main things I want this year is just a new sterio for mine and Soda's room, one of those cool gold chains that you see in the movies, and-" Ponyboy listed

"That hot Greaser girl, Kitty? I heard you got a thing for her," Two-bit chuckled, nudging Pony in the arm.

Ponyboy's face blushed up, his white skin now flushed with the color of bright pink.

Kitty was this pretty girl who was only two months younger then Ponyboy, and she loved reading and writing just like he did. She had ginger hair, white skin, and Ponyboy's favorite color eyes. Green. She actually got a job at the DX, so Soda and Steve got to see her a lot. They're the ones who introduced him to her a year or so back, and Pony remembered how shocked he was when he found out that she was an actual Greaser girl who didn't cuss, drink, smoke, or wear too much make-up...just the right amount.

"No, Two-bit! She's just a friend! I was going to say a typewriter!" Ponyboy exclaimed

"Oh, come on, Pone! You know you love her!" Two-bit laughed, giving Pony a poke in the ribs, making him sort of chuckle.

"No, I don't. I got to admit that she's cool and really kind, but I just don't feel that way about her,"

"Liar!"

"Quit it, Two-bit!"

A smirk wiped across Two-bit's face as he nudged Ponyboy in the arm again.

"Just admit that you like her and tell me when you're going to ask her out," Two-bit chuckled

"I'll actually go out with Kitty when you get a job," Ponyboy chuckled back

"Hey! That's not fair!" Two-bit objected as he picked up some snow and chucked it at Pony, who yelped from not seeing that coming.

Two-bit burst out hystarical laughs as he pointed at Ponyboy.

Pony gave him a devious look, scooping up some snow. "Oh, I ain't playing, Keith! It's on!"

Two-bit stopped laughing, feeling shocked that Ponyboy called him by his real name. Just as he was about to say something back, he got a face full of snow.

"You better run now, Pony!" Two-bit warned, and with that, Ponyboy bashed down the sidewalk with Two-bit racing after him.

The two ran for five minutes straight, but Two-bit ended up catching Ponyboy, keeping him pinned to his chest with his arms locked around his waist. Two-bit grinned deviously as he mercilessly tickled Ponyboy's sides, causing him to laugh his heart out. No matter how much Pony begged for him to stop, Two-bit wouldn't quit. He kept on making him laugh for what felt like days to Ponyboy, but was really two minutes. After Two-bit released him, Ponyboy gave him another snowball to the head.

Just as Two-bit was about to get him again, Pony stopped him, now concentrating on something else.

"Oh, no, Pone! I ain't falling for that!" Two-bit chuckled

"No, Two-bit. I'm serious. Look, over there!" Ponyboy ordered

"Where?" Two-bit questioned, finally believing Pony, so he turned to look around the empty town.

Ponyboy pointed towards a dark alley that was filled with the color grey and Two-bit realised what caught his attention.

There was this object just laying there, not moving at all in a pile of snow with looked like an old quilt laying on top of it.

"What do you think it is? A trash bag?" Two-bit asked

"No...we should really check it out," Ponyboy said as he walked past Two-bit, and walked on across the road.

"Pony, wait for me!" Two-bit exclaimed. He ran after Ponyboy, almost slipping over his own two feet in the middle of the icy, snowy road, but luckily didn't.

When Two-bit reached Ponyboy, the two stood by each other, not saying a single word and not moving a mussel.

"What is it?" Two-bit asked again, staring down at the quilt covering up the mysterious object.

"I don't know, but let's just see," Ponyboy said as he carefully took a gentle grasp of the old, worn out quilt.

Ponyboy glanced back up at Two-bit as he looked back down at him, both remaining speechless.

The thirteen-year-old Greaser then looked back down at the old quilt as he pulled it back, now showing what was under it.

Two-bit's eyes shot big as Ponyboy's mouth dropped open, both from shock.

The thing that was resting under the quilt and pile of snow wasn't a thing. It wasn't even an object. It was a...boy. A brown haired boy who looked about twelve years old. His skin was so, so pale from laying there in the snow, and all he was wearing was an old pair of jeans, worn out; red tennis shoes, and a solid white T-shirt with long sleeves. The boy didn't even look like he was alive. He wasn't breathing, or at least it didn't look like it.

"What in the world of Mickey Mouse do we have here?" Two-bit blurted out, breaking the shocking silence. "Is he alive?"

Ponyboy gently felt the boys wrist with one hand and touched his neck with the other, trying to find a pulse.

"He has a pulse...but it's very weak," Ponyboy reported

"Well, what can we do?" Two-bit asked

"We can't just leave him out here. You know that we can't,"

"Yeah, but what are we really going to do?"

Ponyboy took another look at the boy, knowing with his whole heart and mind that they just couldn't abandon him and leave him there to die.

"I can't live with myself if something terrible happened to him," Ponyboy spoke

"Me either," Two-bit confessed "but, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to take him back home with us. Who knows what will happen to him if he stays out here any longer,"

"Pony, are you sure that's a great idea? I mean, I want to help this poor kid out, too, but what will happen if Darry finds out?"

Ponyboy looked at Two-bit, but knelt back down and gently picked the boy up, keeping one arm under his legs, and the other around his back.

"Darry won't find out about him. It's almost Christmas, the holiday to give to others. Let's _give _this poor boy a home," Ponyboy said

"I don't think Darry will allow it, Pony. He'll properly just say that he can go to the orphanage or something," Two-bit informed

"If Darry never finds out about him, there won't be anyone going to the orphange, understand?"

"Pony..."

"Understand, Two-bit?"

Two-bit looked at his friend for a couple seconds, then turned his attention to the boy in his arms that looked nearly dead. It looked almost like Pony was holding a corpse. Nevertheless, Two-bit wasn't about to allow himself to get blamed if something happened to that boy.

"Alright, fine. I won't tell him," Two-bit finally spoke

"Good. Now, let's get back to my place. Darry, Soda, and the others will be coming very shortly, and we got to take care of this boy before they get back," Ponyboy said as he began rushing back down the sidewalk with the brown haired boy in his arms, and Two-bit racing after them.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! Will Ponyboy and Two-bit be able to keep this boy a secret? Who is this boy? What's he like? Will any of the other Greasers find out about him without Two-bit or Ponyboy spilling it? What will happen if Darry does find out about this boy? Find out all of these questions (and MORE :D) in chapter three! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! :) :D**


	3. Healing and DX Station

**AN: Thank you all for reading this story so far. Some answers are going to be revealed about this boy and you'll be meeting two new characters in this chapter, including Kitty for three if you don't just count her name from the previous chapter. If you have any suggestions, go ahead and write them in the reviews. I can't promise that they'll end up in the story, but we'll just see. Anywho, enjoy chapter three of "Welcome to the New Home"! Onward with the story! :D**

_Chapter 3_

Ponyboy and Two-bit looked at the brown haired boy, keeping their eyes on him as he peacefully laid under the covers of the Curtis's guest room.

The two Greasers have arrived back from their walk in town about five minutes ago. The minute they entered the house, they rushed up the stairs and rested the boy comfortably in the cozy, silky covered up bed.

Two-bit was getting tired of standing when just looking at the poor boy, so he pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"He looks dead," Two-bit commented, breaking the silence since he and Ponyboy returned from their walk in town and finding the boy all pale, so cold, and his clothes completely, very damp from laying in a pile of snow.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes over to Two-bit in an annoyed way, having this look shining off both of them, saying, "Was that really necessary to say?"

Two-bit embarrassingly clenched his teeth as he took a small sip of his eggnog that he had poured for himself when he went back downstairs to gather up the supplies that Ponyboy asked him for.

Since Two-bit drank two bottles of beer already, Pony wouldn't allow him to drink another glass bottle, and demanded for him to drink eggnog just like he did when Two-bit told him he wasn't allowed to drink any beer until he hit the right age.

The thirteen-year-old Greaser looked back over at the pale boy, his eyes now filled with sorrow and pitty.

Carefully, Ponyboy felt the young boys head, feeling how icy cold his skin was and noticed how lifeless he seemed.

"Two-bit, did you get me that warm rag that I asked you for when you went downstairs for your eggnog and the rest of the supplies?" Ponyboy asked

Two-bit's cheeks were puffed out from the eggnog that was in his mouth. He wiped his lips with his hand, nodding his head when doing so, then swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's right here," Two-bit spoke, handing over the warm, damp rag from the nightstand.

Ponyboy took it from his hand and gently started dabbing the boys face, feeling some of the warm water run through his fingers and gently fall onto the boys face. Two-bit frowned at the sorrow scene, completely nervous on the inside if that poor boy was possibly dying or was actually already dead.

After dabbing the young boys face for a couple more seconds, Ponyboy rested the rag on top of the boys forehead, folding it up before laying it on his skin so he and Two-bit could see his eyes that were still remaining shut, no signs of life except a weak pulse.

"Do you think he's alive?" Two-bit asked

"Can you do me a favor and shut up with those ridiculous and pathetic questions?" Ponyboy asked

Two-bit kept his frown straight on his face and took another drink of his eggnog, not even daring to crack a joke like he usually would to brighten up anybody's day.

Being so careful and extra gentle, Ponyboy reached over and stroked the young boys right cheek with his connecting fingers, completely worried to death if he was going to live or not.

Remembering his latest health class from when the snow wasn't as bad as it was that day, Ponyboy thought about how his teacher, Mrs. Clover, explained about critical condition from terrible diseases and flus that could strike you hard if you didn't get it cured fast.

Knowing how dangerous it was to be wet outside during the winter, Ponyboy stripped all of the boys damp clothes, except his boxers, from his body and put them in the dryer to get warm again.

Two-bit nearly choked on his eggnog when he noticed how terribly white the poor boy was. It was as if he was a ghost. He was white as a sheet.

"That can't be normal!" Two-bit gagged

"_You _can't even be normal here, Two-bit! Snap out of it!" Ponyboy ordered

Two-bit started taking in and letting out deep breaths rapidly, trying his best to remain calm at that terrible scene that he and Pony were stuck in. It was hard to believe that Two-bit Matthews was actually panicing. The only time he would usually panic is when Dally would pass out from drinking too much, then wake up with a huge, painful hangover that would cause him to be more bossy and impatient then usual.

"I don't think I can snap out of it, Ponyboy! I just-" Two-bit quickly spoke, but was caught off guard when Ponyboy smacked him across the face.

Two-bit's eyes widened, feeling his right cheek started to sting from the strong slap, but he wasn't angry or in any serious pain.

Two-bit looked back at Ponyboy, his eyes slightly widened from still being worried a bit and not being able to fully calm down.

"Do it again!" Two-bit commanded, and right after he said that, Ponyboy smacked him with the same hand, across his face on his right cheek again.

"You better now?" Ponyboy asked

"Yeah, I think I'm good," Two-bit replied, placing his other hand that wasn't holding his cup of eggnog, over his heart. It was racing so hard, just like a wild horse that was running through its herd.

"Good," Ponyboy nodded his head once, before he turned his attention back to the boy.

_What if this boy really is dead? What if Two-bit's right about Darry if he DOES find out? What's going to happen to this poor boy if he does go to the orphanage? Where is his parents? Who IS this boy?_

The two Greasers exchanged looks, both being able to tell that each other were very terrified and distressed about the young boy.

"What do you think he is? Homeless? Runaway? Trouble? Shooting star?" Two-bit asked, going on listing more posibilities that could possibly be the boys label.

Ponyboy took another look at the boy, thinking about the words that Two-bit suggested and some that he created up himself in his head.

_Two-bit: Wisecracker_

_Dally: Troublemaker_

_Soda: Party animal_

_Darry: Hardcore_

_Johnny: Golden_

_Steve: Inner helper_

_Ponyboy: Dreamer_

No matter how much Ponyboy compared himself and the rest of the Greasers labels to what the young boys could be, not a single word could pop into his mind and stay.

"Eh, I think he's a homeless boy...but his clothes sure didn't look like he was homeless," Ponyboy pointed out

"Is it possible that he's a homeless runaway?" Two-bit shrugged

Ponyboy touched his chin and gently bit down on his lip, keeping his eyes glued on the poor boy. "Hm...maybe, but we'll find out soon enough,"

Two-bit leaned over in his chair to get a closer look at the boy as he took down another gulp of his eggnog. The boy looked even more lifeless up close in Two-bit's opinion, which completely disturbed him, which rarely ever overwhelmed him.

"Why in the world would he do that? I know you and I brought him back here, put him in a bed, stripped him of his clothes; besides his underwear, and we're helping heal him..." Two-bit stated

"Hey! I'm the one doing all of the work here! All your doing is being like a freaked out Santa, all drunk up on life and eggnog!" Ponyboy informed

"ANYWAY!" Two-bit hollered, only raising his voice to continue what he wanted to say. "As I was saying, this boy doesn't know a thing about us. How would he ever feel comfortable about staying here with Greasers and share about himself and his life?"

"To be honest, Two-bit...I don't know, but we should just start off small with him," Ponyboy said

Two-bit took another drink of his eggnog, then decided to take off his Santa hat from beginning to feel hot. His nervous and scared feelings were getting the best of him for the boys life. Ponyboy watched his friend as he began fanning himself a bit with his red Santa hat.

"Small how?" Two-bit then asked

"His name, genius! We get to know his name first, then we'll ask him more about why he was on the street and about his life," Ponyboy explained

"Okay, I got to admit, that sounds like a good plan coming from you. It's your first time sneaking around from your Darry, Soda, and the rest of our fellow Greasers!" Two-bit cheered as he gave Ponyboy three smacks on the shoulder.

"Shush, Two-bit!" Ponyboy shushed, placing one of his fingers over his mouth. "We need to let this boy rest so he can get better. You know how hard that's going to be if your voice is announcing to the entire world about my first huge secret?"

"Sorry, man. Do you need me to get anything else for this boy?" Two-bit questioned

Ponyboy slimly grinned and nodded his head two times at his friend. He then looked back at the boy and started dabbing his face again with the warm rag, feeling his frown tugging at his lips again. "If you don't mind, Two-bit, would you please go downstairs and fix up some chicken soup? When this boy wakes up, he'll need something good and warm to eat"

"Aye, aye!" Two-bit sang, cheerfully and quietly, holding one of his hands up to his forehead like a captain would. Without another word, he hopped out from his chair and rushed out of the room, leaving the door wide open after exiting.

Ponyboy grinned again and rolled his eyes, scoffingly at Two-bit's youthful, or young-like behavior. When Pony glanced back down at the boy, he decided to check his pulse again. Carefully, the thirteen-year-old Greaser pressed his right hands middle and pointer fingers on one of the boys wrists. Ponyboy let out a deep breath of relief, feeling that the boys pulse was picking back up to a usual speed.

No questions needed to be asked to know the fact that was now clear as day, the brown haired boy was alive, but will be weak and possibly has a cold from staying outside in the snow. Ponyboy grew a full, relieved smile as he brushed a piece of the boys locks out of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

Suddenly then, as Ponyboy tugged the covers over the boys neck a bit more, the smell of something burning came from downstairs.

"_Did I LITERALLY trust Two-bit Matthews to cook?!_" Ponyboy let out a gasp as his eyes shot big. Quickly, he hopped off the bed and bashed out of the room, closing the door behind him. "TWO-BIT! QUICK! PUT THE POT IN THE SINK BEFORE A FIRE STARTS!"

"MY BAD!" Two-bit hollered out, his voice sounding a little panicky as he grabbed a small towel and grabbed the handle of the pot that was on the stove. Not long after that, Ponyboy got down the stairs and turned on some cold water in the sink, watching as Two-bit waved the pot around side-to-side, up and down while the sink filled up. After it rised to a good amount, Two-bit quickly released the pot by its handle and it splashed into the cold water.

"Only took you two minutes to nearly start a fire. Wow, that's a new record for ya," Ponyboy told his friend

"Sorry...how about you cook the soup and I go watch Mickey?" Two-bit suggested

"Sure, as long as you're no where near the stove," Ponyboy replied as he started washing out the pot that Two-bit almost caught on fire in the sink.

_MEANWHILE AT THE DX STATION..._

"Steve! Kitty! You guys ready to call it a day?" Sodapop asked, slamming the hood down of the most recent car that was dropped off.

Steve rolled out from under the car and sat up, nodding his head as he wiped some oil off from his face and hands.

"Yeah, todays been a long work day," Steve said

"And yet, you're still going out on your precious date with that new girlfriend of yours. Evie, I believe was her name," Kitty giggled, taking a sip of water from her water bottle after speaking.

Steve's eyes widened, shooting a shocked expression at Soda, who was grinning his amazingly handsome smile and laughing his silky laughter.

"You told her, man?" Steve asked, half nervous and half shocked

"I tell everyone, that's how I break the ice in a coversation," Soda replied, still chuckling a bit with his words.

Steve narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. He took in a deep breath and released it right after, now glaring at Soda. "You're lucky you're my best friend because if you weren't, you'd be a part of this car by now,"

Soda grew another movie-star smile and playfully rolled his eyes, not believing Steve's threat would be real, considering the grin that was tugging at his lips when trying to act serious.

"I'll never understand why I hang out with boys like you," Kitty scoffed, some of her beautiful, sweet chuckles added into her speaking.

Soda and Steve looked over at the ginger-haired girl, who was now sitting on top of the car in her old; worn out jeans, pink; plaid shirt that revealed her bellybutton, and her silver; waterproof snow boots. They both exchanged smiles, then turned their eyes back on the beautiful thirteen-year-old Greaser girl.

"Is that why you won't go out with Ponyboy already?" Steve asked

Kitty's eyes slightly grew big as she nearly choked on her next gulp of her water. Her face stained with the color of bright, bright pink. "W-w-what?" she stuttered, shyly

Steve and Soda burst out laughing, giving each other a high-five after hearing how nervous Kitty sounded.

"What's so funny?" Kitty asked, trying her best to remain calm and not break down of shy feelings with the thoughts of her and Pony actually dating.

Soda and Steve stopped their laughing and glanced back at Kitty. Steve clenched his stomach with one of his hands from laughing so much as Soda wiped a single tear away from his eye.

"We all know that you have a crush on my baby brother, Kitty cat," Soda chuckled as he leaned back on the hood of the car.

"I do not!" Kitty objected, kicking her legs over the side of the car. She then crossed her arms and tried her best to look stern, but she just couldn't pull it off.

"Yes you do! Even _I _know that you like him and I hardly pay attention to what's going on in his life!" Steve shared

A confused expression formed on Soda's face as he looked over at his best friends. "Huh?"

"Nothing!" Steve quickly replied without taking a moment of hesitation.

Kitty uncrossed her arms and pushed herself up onto the car. "Sorry, Pespi-Cola. Sorry, Stevie. But I'm not interested in Ponyboy in that way. We're just friends,"

"_Suurreee _you guys are!" Soda and Steve sang together with playful smirks now printed on their faces.

Kitty placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at her two friends. "Huh, whatever," she chuckled as she flipped herself back off the car and landed perfectly on her feet without loosing any balance or having any issues.

"Shall we get going?" Kitty asked

"Yeah, let's get our jackets on and get heading to my place," Soda answered

Kitty and Steve nodded their heads with agreement and followed Soda over to a box that he stored their jackets in while they worked.

"Hey, hasn't anyone reported anything about Two-bit?" Kitty asked, recieving her lepord-print jacket from Soda.

Steve let out a soft breath of regret and shook his head. "No, but Dally is still searching and Johnny's asking others...Soda, did Pony ever call when you were on break?"

"...Nope," Soda replied, zipping on his coat.

Steve frowned as he buttoned up his worn out winter jacket, wishing that they knew where Two-bit was. It was too bad that they didn't know that he was at the Curtis's house with Ponyboy and the boy.

Soda, Steve, and Kitty were quiet as they exited the DX garage and entered the store area, to find their boss surprisingly talking to Darry.

"Darry! What are you doing here?" Soda asked

"Oh, hey, Soda! Kitty! Steve! I just happened to leave work about five minutes ago and decided to head here to meet up with you three for the walk home," Darry explained

"And I was just telling Darrel how great you've three been lately. I couldn't have asked for such great, three, hard-working workers," Soda, Steve, and Kitty's boss said with a proud smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Henderson!" the three Greasers sung while Darry just grinned, also feeling very pleased in his friends report.

"Anytime, kiddos! Well, I hope you all have a nice rest of the day. Sodapop, Steve, and Kitty, I'll see you again tomorrow around 10:45, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Henderson!"

"Great! See you kids later!"

Mr. Henderson left out the main door of the DX station, into the bone-chilling weather, leaving his three workers alone with Darry.

"I'm very proud of you three. You're keeping up with such great progress each and every day," Darry complimented

"It's the least we can do for Mr. Henderson. He's such an amazing boss to have and it's almost Christmas," Kitty said

"Speaking of Christmas, when are you going to start dating my baby brother? That'll be one of the best Christmas presents he'll ever recieve in his life!" Darry laughed, having Sodapop and Steve join in not too long after.

Kitty's face flushed with the bright, bright shade of pink again. "Oh, just hush up about that, will ya?"

"Never!" Sodapop chanted

Kitty sat down on the counter and waited for her three Greaser pals to stop their laughing so they could all head back to the Curtis's residents, considering she wasn't about to walk out the door with three laughers.

"Hey, guys. What's going on here?" a male voice suddenly asked

Kitty glanced over at the glass door as Soda, Steve, and Darry stopped their laughing and looked, too.

There stood at the main door was Johnny Cade, wearing his dark jeans, brown T-shirt, jean jacket, and old pair of leather boots. Beside him stood this beautiful younger girl that was holding onto Johnny's hand, looking at the other Greasers with a adorable, shy glance. Johnny grinned at his four friends while he kept holding the little girls hand.

"Hey, Johnny-cake! Whos the girl?" Kitty asked. The little girl looked just like Johnny with the same colored skin and eyes, but her hair was bright brunette.

"This is my sister, Cassidy. She's a Greaser, just like us, but she likes dressing more like a Soc to go undercover if we ever need a spy that's not like Two-bit," Johnny replied as he released the little girls hand and stroked her hair, making her crack a sweet, adorable grin.

"Sounds like a fair deal. How old is she?" Darry asked

"Twelve," Johnny answered

Just as Steve was about to say something, Dally walked through the main glass door of the DX with some snowflakes covering his brown hair and something surprising in his arms. A baby girl with short, jet black, curly hair, light tan skin, and emerald green eyes.

"Hey, guys," Dally greeted, cooly

"Dally...usually this would never be a good question to ask when you have a girlfriend, but what's with the baby?" Steve asked

Dally narrowed his eyes, angrily at Steve, but kept his mouth shut as he held the baby girl close to his chest. Secretly, Dally had a soft spot for babies.

"This baby isn't mine, Steve!" Dally exclaimed

"Then who's is it?" Steve asked

Johnny slowly rose his hand up to his shoulder, hating to be the center of attention.

Everyone, minus Dally, looked at the eldest Cade surprised, thinking it through the wrong way.

"Guys, it's not like that," Johnny told them, keeping his voice soft and calm. "This is my other sister, Jocelyn. She's only seven months,"

"I didn't even know you had any siblings, Johnny-cake," Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...let's just say that my parents enjoy making them more then raising them," Johnny said, being very careful of his words in front of Cassidy.

Soda and Kitty _Ohh_ed together as Steve and Darry shrugged, completely understanding that Johnny's parents would literally do that.

Johnny turned around and reached his arms up to Jocelyn, making her let out an adorable giggle. Dally smiled as he handed over the little baby girl and watched as she wrapped her little arms around her older brothers neck. Johnny's sisters were one of the main two reasons why he actually puts up with their parents. The other reason was because of the Greasers gang.

"Where's Pony?" Johnny asked, kissing Jocelyn's cheek after talking.

"At the house. He was in charge of putting up the Christmas decorations today," Sodapop replied, grabbing himself a coke from the cooler and leaving some money on the counter by the cash-register afterwards.

"Oh, I see," Johnny understood

"I wish that we could say that we found Two-bit or at least heard something about him, but I can't without lying," Dally informed as Cassidy wrapped her arms around his waist, making him smile again. Dallas Winston didn't only have a soft spot for babies, but he had a soft spot for all of the Cade kids.

"What else is new?" Steve asked

"Shut it, Randle!" Dally ordered

"If you guys get into another arguement, you two are going to be spending the night in the nearest dumpster!" Darry exclaimed

"Come on, guys. Let's just get back to the Curtis's place. Pony's properly so sad being home alone for the first time," Johnny pointed out, bouncing little Jocelyn in his arms and snuggling her up close to him to keep her happy.

"_Dang it! I knew I should've went back home after dropping Soda off here!_" Darry bellowed to himself in his mind.

"Johnny-cake is right. Let's get going before the snow comes down like billions of avalances," Kitty said

"Hey, Kitty, something just came into my mind. You dating Pony yet?" Dally asked, making Johnny start to chuckle.

"Enough already with that, guys!" Kitty ordered

Darry, Soda, Steve, Dally, Johnny, and even Cassidy started laughing, finding it funny how Kitty and Ponyboy both say that they don't like each other like that.

"Come on, let's just go, everyone," Kitty said, being the first one to walk out the door. Johnny was the second with Jocelyn in his arms, and Dally and Cassidy walking behind him. Darry, Soda, and Steve were the last ones. Steve locked the DX stations main door before following the rest of the gang down the snowy sidewalk.

"I wonder what else Ponyboy's been up to today after he finished up with the decorating," Darry brought up

"Who knows, Superman. We'll find out when we get back home, though," Soda said

**AN: Uh, oh! What's going to happen if any of the other Greasers find out about this boy that Ponyboy and Two-bit are hiding? Will Two-bit or Ponyboy speak up and confess? Who is this boy? What will Cassidy and Jocelyn be like, new in the gang? Stay tuned for chapter four! :D**


	4. Back in the Gang Forever

**AN: Thank you for reading this far, everyone! I love writing this story! I hope yawl like this chapter as much as the first three! On with the story! And also, I know that I stated that in the last chapter, all of the Greasers on their way back from the DX station were walking home, but they were really walking over to Darry's truck for a ride. Just wanted to explain that. NOW we start chapter four! :D**

_Chapter 4_

Ponyboy watched the chicken soup boil in the pot that was resting on the stove as he stirred it, having Two-bit watch over his shoulder the whole time, waiting for him to finish so he could take the soup upstairs and rest it on the nightstand that was beside the bed in the guest room, where the young boy was sleeping.

"Is it done yet?" Two-bit asked for like, the billionth time since he started watching Ponyboy cook.

"Not yet," Ponyboy mumbled

A short pause formed between the two Greasers until Two-bit said, "How about now?"

"Not yet, Two-bit!" Ponyboy exclaimed

"Okay, calm down! No need to get all uptight...so...is it ready now?" Two-bit asked once again.

Ponyboy shook his head twice and rolled his eyes, remaining to stir the soup. "Shouldn't you be watching Mickey Mouse like you told me you were going to do?"

"It wrapped up ten minutes ago, FYI," Two-bit informed

"So that means you _have _to watch over my shoulder when I'm just making soup? Why don't you just go upstairs to check on the boy?" Ponyboy asked

"Do you want me to do that?"

"As long as you don't try to set anything on fire this time, then yeah,"

"That was accidental with my attempt of making the soup!"

Ponyboy playfully smirked and opened his mouth to scoff at his friend, but Two-bit quickly trotted away from him and started his way up the wooden stairs. "He can't even make toast without something going wrong," Ponyboy mumbled under his breath, chuckling a bit.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M UPSTAIRS DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW THAT YOUR TALKING TO YOURSELF ABOUT ME!" Two-bit announced from the upstairs hallway.

Ponyboy's eyes slightly grew big as his heart leaped up, not expecting that Two-bit would actually be able to know that he was murmuring about him, so quietly under his breath while he was upstairs, supposingly to check on the boy.

After stirring the soup for a couple more seconds, Ponyboy heard a door upstairs quietly close again. Two-bit then was seen coming down the stairs. He stopped on the final step from the bottom and leaned on the railing. "That boys still out like a light," he reported

"That's what I figured. At least he's doing better then when we found him in that alley," Ponyboy pointed out. Two-bit nodded his head with full agreement.

"I'm just relieved that you told me that his pulse was getting back to an original speed," Two-bit shared as he walked over to the table and kicked back in a chair.

"Get your feet off the table!" Ponyboy ordered, not needing to take a single look over his shoulder to know that Two-bit had rested his legs on top of the tables surface.

Quickly, Two-bit did what the younger Greaser ordered him to do and turned around in his seat to look at him.

"How in the heck did you-"

"A lot of experience with Darry telling Soda to do the same thing, Two-bit,"

"..Kill joy..." Two-bit mumbled under his breath, but you could tell by the smile that was tugging at his lips and by the amusement in his eyes, he wanted to laugh.

Ponyboy stopped stirring the soup and sat the spoon down in the sink. Two-bit stood back up on his feet and watched as Ponyboy poured some of the delicious smelling chicken soup in a small bowl.

"Ready to take this upstairs to the poor lad?" Ponyboy asked as he turned around to his friend, but instead of getting a response, Two-bit just took the bowl right out of his hands and ran up the stairs, as if a job was chasing him. "I guess you can just run up their like a complete maniac and not answer me..."

Hoping that Two-bit wouldn't wake the boy up from his healing sleep, Ponyboy rushed up the staircase, standing up on his tippy toes so he could remain queit the best he could. "Two-bit! You better _not _wake that poor kid up!" Ponyboy exclaimed in a whisper.

"Relax, Pone. He's still in a fine alseep," Two-bit whispered

Before entering the guest room, Ponyboy let out a deep breath of relief, then took a little peek into the room to find Two-bit sitting in the same chair from earlier, leaning over to see the brunette boy a bit closer while the soup rested on the nightstand. You could tell that the boy was breathing again. His chest was now rising and falling in his sleep. Two-bit grew a slim smile for a change, feeling glad that he agreed with Pony to bring the kid back to the house and take care of him. Ponyboy was relieved as well, growing a smile upon his face, too. However, Ponyboy Michel Curtis doesn't use his head often, or uses it to think much. Oftenly, he uses his heart to think more then his own head. When Ponyboy and Two-bit were too busy smiling from being so proud in what they did, they didn't notice the loud slam of the car doors of Darry's truck right outside.

"Did you hear something, Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you heard something,"

"Sorry, Pone, but I'm just off in my own world of beer and Mickey,"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at Two-bit's behavior. "When that boy wakes up, I don't want you talking like that about beer or anything bad, ya hear?"

"Yes, Mom," Two-bit scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Ponyboy leaned back in the doorway, keeping his eyes straight on Two-bit as he crossed his arms.

"Speaking of your mother, when are you planning to go back?" Ponyboy asked

Two-bit's eyes remained glued on the poor boy and bit his lip, starting to think hard about that question. He didn't have anyone in his life besides his folks, except his cousin, Debbie, who moved away as soon as she found out that Two-bit was moving into her neighborhood. However, Two-bit's father doesn't give a crap about him and curses at him all the time. On the other hand, his mother was nothing but someone who argues about every little thing. Two-bit did this, Two-bit said that, Two-bit skipped school again, Two-bit drank actual beer today, Two-bit left the toilet seat up again. EVERY single thing that Two-bit did and/or said in his entire life, his own mom yells and ends up arguing about it with either him or his father. Not only that, but before stomping out the door four days ago, Two-bit remembered his mom bellowing at him, "IF YOU STEP OUT THAT DOOR, DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF COMING BACK HERE, KEITH MATTHEWS!". Two-bit angrily looked back at her and scowled, saying the exact words, "The names Two-bit!", before he left the house, leaving his mother in a hollering fit.

"I know it's obvious that I can't go back there. At least not yet, Ponyboy. I mean, I just left that jail. No need of going back in such a hurry," Two-bit finally spoke.

Pony couldn't help having a grin swipe across his face as laugher piled up in his eyes. Nobody could resist at least cracking a grin at Two-bit Matthews jokes and pranks.

"You mind if I stay here? Until I get back on my feet with my folks?" Two-bit asked, peering over to Ponyboy, who shrugged after thinking about the question.

"Heck, Two-bit, I don't mind. You've done it tons of times before. Nevertheless, you should ask Darry," Ponyboy stated

Two-bit opened his mouth to quickly point out that he couldn't allow the rest of the Greasers to see him yet since they all thought that he was still missing, but before he could get any words out, Darry's voice was heard hollering from the living room. Ponyboy's eyes grew big as Two-bit's did the same. They listened carefully and quietly, hearing more footsteps rustling around on the downstairs floor. "Crap! I got to hide!" Two-bit blurted out

"Huh?" Ponyboy said, confusedly

"Pone, I know that you're glad that I'm back, but I can't have the others see me yet," Two-bit informed, his voice a bit jittery from being nervous about being found by any of the other Greasers.

"What? Why not?" Ponyboy asked. His confused tone was now gone and his voice was now all upset with tons of sorrow exclaims.

"Shush! Pony, I know it's hard for you to understand because you're so happy that I'm back, but let's face the fact that Dally will be ringing me by my neck while Steve wrestles me down afterwards for taking some of his clothes, including the pair I'm wearing now, and that Darry will most likely beat the remaining energy that I have inside of me after both of their individual arguements," Two-bit lectured. Wow, that was the longest speech that Two-bit Matthews have ever spoke about anyone or ones of the Greasers. Ponyboy was certainly surprised himself, but he wouldn't allow it to show. Also, he thought that the clothes that Two-bit was wearing right then looked so familiar.

"You know that you'll have to show them that you're here sooner or later," Ponyboy told

"Yeah, I know, but not right now,"

"...Two-bit, the more you wait, the worse it'll get, ya know?"

"Ponyboy, please..."

"Dude, please get what I'm trying to say. It's almost Christmas...imagine how the others are feeling about having one of the best friends in the entire universe missing with God knows who and God knows what'll happen,"

Two-bit bit down on his lip again, a whole lot more gentle this time as he placed a hand over his heart, starting to think harder about his other fellow Greasers. He knew that they truly were missing him, even Dally, Steve, and Darry...and not to mention the fact how his pranks and jokes get annoying for half of the entire time they're all together, the other Greasers still cared about him and always would.

"PONYBOY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Darry's voice echoed from the kitchen, getting closer to the stairway. "PONY, ARE YOU UP THERE?"

Being so quick, but gentle at the same time so he wouldn't wake the poor boy, Two-bit placed his hands over his ears, so Darry's voice wouldn't wake him up from his healing sleep.

Ponyboy gave Two-bit a fast thumbs up before peeking his head out the guest rooms door. "YES, DARRY! I'M UP HERE! I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC, OKAY?"

"ALRIGHT!" Darry hollered back

Ponyboy took one last look back at Two-bit, who slowly glanced back at him at the exact moment. "You better hide, Two-bit, but not in here. Just be very quiet and close the door behind you. I'll be downstairs," Ponyboy told his friend. Two-bit removed his hands from the sleeping boys ears and quietly stood up from the chair he was sitting in. A slight grin popped up on his face, nodding his head at the youngest Greaser. Ponyboy gave him a single nod back in return before leaving the doorway, just as Two-bit rushed out of the room, closed the door quietly behind him all the way, and took off the opposite way down the hall.

"Ah! There's Santa's little helper!" Sodapop laughed as he ruffled up Pony's hair when he took his first step down on the kitchen floor. Darry looked over at Ponyboy from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. Kitten did the same from when she opened up the fridge to get a coke. The two heard Ponyboy's sudden laughter and saw Soda's arms locked around his waist, both of his hands tickling away at his stomach, his most ticklish spot. "Oh, n-no! N-n-not a-again, S-Soda!" Ponyboy laughed, trying his best to pry his brothers wrists off from around him, but Soda was much stronger then him and always would be.

"Oh, yes!" Soda cheered, not letting up one bit with his baby brothers begging and pleading for him to stop. Ponyboy knew he couldn't take on a whole pack of Socs, but at least he could actually attempt to. When it comes to tickling though, he was completely helpless.

Kitten and Darry looked at each other and grinned at the two Greasers behavior. Darry chuckled a bit as Kitten popped the cap off of her coke bottle, her beautiful grin plastered on her face.

"Okay, Soda. He's had enough," Darry chuckled

Soda stopped wiggling his fingers around Pony's stomach, giving him a chance to catch his breath, but Soda wouldn't unlock his arms from around his waist. He frowned, as if he was saying "Awh!", but he did what Darry said and released Ponyboy.

Ponyboy clenched his stomach with one of his hands, still chuckling a bit from the post-tickles that he recieved from the middle Curtis.

"Good job on the house, Ponyboy. It looks like a Christmas wonderland," Sodapop complimented, his frown now gone from his face, as if it was never there.

"Just like it is every year, might I add," Kitten added to Soda's saying, taking a swig of her pop after speaking.

Ponyboy grinned at her and bowed his head once, meaning he was telling her thanks.

"Aw! Darry, are you seeing this? Ponyboy's blushing!" Sodapop chuckled

"What?" Ponyboy gasped

"You're right, Sodapop. Our little Pony's growing up!" Darry chuckled

Ponyboy touched his face, feeling how hot his skin was suddenly feeling. No...really? Huh...was he really...blushing?

He shyly glanced back over at Kitten to see her getting ready to take another drink of her coke, but smiled at him before taking another slurp of the liquid.

"Whatever. Where's Johnny, Steve, and Dally?" Ponyboy asked

"Their hanging out in the living room. Steve and I are leaving for our double date in a bit, and Dally's helping Johnny take care of his two sisters," Soda explained

Instead of getting shocked or surprised, Ponyboy grew a big smile as his eyes sparked up with joy. "Sisters? You mean, little twelve-year-old Cassidy and seven month old Jocelyn?" he asked, nearly looking like he was about to leap up and down from so much happiness.

"You mean, you know them?" Darry asked, surprised

Ponyboy nodded his head, his smile still perfectly straight on his face. He then went into complete detail on how Cassidy and Jocelyn Cade actually met him when Johnny was taking a walk out in town to get some fresh air after he got punched in the eye, Cassidy got hollered at, and Jocelyn was nearly stepped on, but Johnny quickly got out of there with his sisters, refusing to go back till their parents were fast asleep from drinking, taking their drugs, and smoking. The three Cade children didn't get to go back home that night because their parents were too busy arguing the whole night that they didn't drink, smoke, or snort/inject/take down their drugs. Ponyboy shared that he found Johnny in the park, up in a tree. He was leaning back on a thick branch, nearly asleep with his little sisters both snuggled up on his lap. It was cold that night, so Johnny wrapped Jocelyn up in his jean jacket and gave his shirt away to Cassidy, just to keep them safe and warm from any colds, considering that their parents wouldn't give a crap to do anything about them. It was even more sad when Johnny informed him that Cassidy was abused more physically by their parents. One fight was over getting a single Christmas present. Cassidy was begging to her parents to give her, Johnny, and Jocelyn each one gift last Christmas, or just one present in general for them all to share. It all ended when her parents evilly smirked at her. Mr. Cade punched her hard in the mouth, giving her a bloody lip, which Johnny gently and caringly cleaned up. _That_ was the Cade's Christmas present. How heartbreaking.

Darry, Soda, and Kitten all looked at Ponyboy, completely surprised at how much he told them about Johnny's little sisters, and he's only known about them exsisting for a year.

"Dang, Ponyboy! How much do you know about these girls? And how come you didn't tell us about them?" Soda asked, chuckling a little while talking.

"A lot, and to be honest, I thought you guys already knew," Ponyboy told the three Greasers.

Kitten shook her head and swallowed what of her drink was in her mouth before saying the words, "No. We just met them today, but they're both very adorable. But that Cassidy sure ain't much of a talker."

"Just like the actual Johnny Cade. They really _are_ siblings!" Soda joked, having Kitten and Darry start chuckling in.

Ponyboy grinned and rolled his eyes, giving Soda a friendly punch on the shoulder. "You know something?" Pony asked. Darry, Soda, and Kitten all looked at him with wonder in their eyes. Kitten took another sip of her coke before asking Ponyboy what he meant by his question. "Cassidy's real name is Carla..." Ponyboy spoke up with a loving smile on his face.

Soda, Kitten, and Darry all took a glance around at each other, the three growing sweet grins when taking in the twelve-year-old girls actual name. "Carla Cade? That's so cute! Why is she labeled as 'Cassidy' if her real name is Carla?" Kitten asked

Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders, still keeping his smile slightly on his face. "She's a very shy girl at first, but she truly does grow on ya,"

Darry, Kitten, and Soda shared their smiles with each other again, believing each word that Ponyboy just spoke.

Pony smiled back at the three of them when they looked back at him.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy! Pony!" came Carla's voice all joyfully as she skipped into the kitcheb, throwing her arms around the thirteen-year-old Greasers waist.

"Hey, Cassidy!" Pony greeted, chuckling a bit as he tickled the adorable twelve-year-old girls chin with two fingers, making her chuckle a little. "I believe you met my older brothers, Sodapop, who we call Soda, and Darrel, but we call him Darry,"

Cassidy looked at the two other Curtis brothers. Soda smiled and waved hello to her while Darry bowed his head once, keeping his rare grin perfectly on his face. She shyly grinned back at them and rouse a hand up to her shoulder, shakingly waving it. Ponyboy stroked her hair as she leaned her head on his waist and held herself close to him, making him grow his handsome smile again.

"And of course, our girl Greaser, Kitten, who we all call Kitty," Ponyboy introduced, pointing at the beautiful female Greaser, just like he did when he was introducing his older brothers. Cassidy slimly nodded her head and grinned again, giving Kitten the same shy smile and slightly shanky wave.

"Sorry. I get my shy personality from my brother," Cassidy quietly spoke. Her voice was so soft and sweet, but was still able to hear throughout the small, silent kitchen.

"Aw, it's no problem at all, Cassidy," Soda assured, being hesitant to give the shy girl a pat on the back, but he knew whence he saw her grin on her face, she would allow him to give her that friendly pat. Soda's grin turned into his amazingly handsome, full smile as he walked past Ponyboy, giving Cassidy the pat on the back that he was waiting to give her before he left the kitchen. Kitten took one more sip of her coke in front of Darry, Pony, and Cassidy before following Soda's example and walked into the living room. Darry scootched out from his chair and pushed it back in, following Ponyboy and Cassidy out of the room afterwards. Kitten was now sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed like a proper young lady, while drinking her coke carefully so she wouldn't spill any on the carpet or fabric of the couch. Soda and Steve were busy now arm wrestling, using the coffee table as their surface, while Dally was busy sitting by the tree with little Jocelyn, who was busy giggling cutely at her refelection in one of the Christmas balls. Johnny grew his precious smile when hearing his baby sisters giggles as he looked through the bright purple baby bag that was resting beside the recliner, making sure that he had everything for Jocelyn's care.

"Hey, Johnny-cake! How come you never told us about these beautiful little girls?" Darry asked, taking a seat in the recliner.

"I never really thought about bringing it up," Johnny admitted as he pulled out Jocelyn's clear, bright pink baby bottle that had butterflies and flowers designed all over it from her baby bag. "Hey, Dally!"

"Yeah, Johnny?" Dallas asked, looking over his shoulder to see his friend now facing his direction with Jocelyn's baby bottle in one hand and her formula in the other.

"Would you please go and fix her bottle for me?" Johnny asked

"Oh, sure! No problem!" Dally replied. He read Johnny's smile and knew that was his way of saying thanks. Dally grew a slim, rare grin back and stood up from the floor. Jocelyn watched him with her big, adorable, emerald green eyes as he smiled down at her and walked across the floor.

"Thanks, Dal," Johnny thanked

"No problem, man," Dally said, taking the baby bottle and formula out of Johnny's hands.

"Aw, Dally! You're going soft!" Steve laughed

Dally glared over at him, noticing that he was still trying to beat Soda in their little arm wrestling match. A devious smirk grew on Dally's face, getting an idea. Ponyboy and Cassidy looked over at him as they continued playfully dancing with each other as Darry watched from the recliner and Jocelyn glanced with her mouth wide open from only being seven months, not noticing the main thing. Johnny was too busy still checking everything in Jocelyn's baby bag to pay attention to Dallas's scheming look. Dally walked over to Steve and with a single finger, poked him hard in the rib. Steve let out a little squeal as his arm fell and fit the coffee table, making him lose his and Soda's arm wrestling match. Everyone in the room, minus Jocelyn and Steve, burst out laughing. Johnny didn't need to look to notice that Dally had did something to make Steve squeal and couldn't help himself to grow a slim grin and chuckle.

"I am not, Randle!" Dally announced to the entire household before walking into the kitchen with a proud grin on his face and pride filled up inside.

"He had to get me _right _in the rib," Steve mumbled to himself, being so quiet so nobody would hear what he was saying.

"Aw! Is wittle Stevie a wittle ticklwish?" Soda asked in a little baby voice, but he already knew the answer was true, considering that he was Steve's best friend since childhood.

"Shut up!" Steve ordered as he grabbed Soda in a headlock and gave him a hard, but playful noogie.

All of the Greasers, except Johnny, started laughing again. Johnny just kept his small, handsome grin on his face as he rolled his precious black eyes before zipping up Jocelyn's bag and heading across the room. He gazed down at his baby sister as she looked back up at him. Her eyes were still big and her mouth was still gawking, making Johnny chuckle. Jocelyn's smile wiped across her face as Johnny reached down and picked her up from the floor. Jocelyn and Cassidy both loved their older brother with all of their hearts, and he loved them both back with all of his, too. Jocelyn wasn't just a little girl with shimmering green eyes and bouncy, black curls, and Cassidy wasn't just a young girl dreaming to find a boyfriend who likes her for her. They were Johnny's life and he was theirs, too.

"Hey, Johnny! Milks ready!" Dally proclaimed, entering the living room again from the arch doorway, shaking the bottle of warm milk while doing so.

"Thanks, Dally," Johnny thanked

"Anytime, man," Dally said as he handed over the baby bottle that was now filled with warm milk.

The minute Johnny held up and showed the bottle to Jocelyn, her eyes lit up with joy as her mouth grew another big grin. "Whoa, girl!" Johnny laughed when Jocelyn attempted grabbing the bottle from him. "I got it, missy. Don't worry. You're getting your milk,"

Ponyboy continued holding onto Cassidy's hands as she gently remained standing on his feet, the two dancing together while Soda and Steve started another arm wrestling match, and Darry and Dally watched as Johnny fed his baby sister her bottle of milk.

Jocelyn slurrped and slurrped, sip after small sip when being fed and cradled in her older brothers arms, her eyes shimmering with cuteness.

"Isn't she a angel?" Johnny asked

"Yeah, she's a cutie," Darry replied with his rare smile on his face as he picked up the newspaper and opened it up.

"Poor little rugrat though. When she gets older, Johnny and I both vowed never to speak about our parents," Cassidy shared

"We're actually planning to move into Dally's house when Jocelyn gets a little older. Only a few more months and we'll move in," Johnny announced to all of the Greasers. When he looked back down at Jocelyn, he couldn't help smiling again. "Ain't that right, cutie?" Johnny whispered to his baby sister, giving her a little kiss on the forehead.

"I cleared most of the stuff out of the guest room, but I'm still working on it," Dally told Johnny as he stroked Jocelyn's head, running his fingers through her silky, black curls.

"Thanks again, Dal," Johnny thanked once again.

"You're welcome," Dally said as Johnny handed him Jocelyn's baby bottle that was now empty. Johnny then swung the little rag from Jocelyn's baby bag over his shoulder and sat down on the floor. Carefully, the sixteen-year-old Greaser rested his seven month old baby sisters head down on the rag and started patting her back.

Ponyboy took a seat down on the couch while Cassidy took a seat by the tree, and Soda and Steve finished their second arm wrestling match, calling it a tie that time. Darry folded the newspaper back up and tossed it back down on the side table, folding his over his face and let out a deep breath as he rolled them back through his hair. Johnny continued patting Jocelyn's back until she let out a little burp and decided to hand her over to Dally, who also looked like something was on his mind. Everyone had the same thing locked on their minds, but Ponyboy was thinking his differently. Two-bit Matthews.

Dally wiped some saliva away from Jocelyn's mouth with the small rag that Johnny had over his shoulder before handing his baby sister over. "Where do you think Two-bit is guys? That wisecracker has to be somewhere! The guy can't even go a day without beer and he's been gone for four days!" Dally exclaimed

"Whatever. We know he's somewhere and that he's going to turn up," Darry told all of his fellow Greasers.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Steve said as he stood up from the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Please get me a sprite while you're in there, Stevie!" Soda called out

"Got it!" Steve called back, but his voice sounded soft with some sorrow now.

Ponyboy took a look around the room, noticing the worried and nervous expressions on all of the other Greasers faces. Guilt started overwhelming him from knowing that the whole gang was terrified about Two-bit when he was right upstairs hiding in most likely a weak hiding place like under the bed, in the closet, or in the shower.

"Hey, Darry! Is it alright if I have some of this soup?" Steve asked

Pony's eyes slimly grew big as a confused expression wiped across Darry's face. "What soup, Steve?"

"There's some right here in a pot on the counter," Steve answered

Darry stood up from the recliner and peeked into the kitchen from the arch doorway, believing what Steve was saying was a mistake. Darry thought to himself that he never made any soup, or at least didn't remember making any. The eldest Curtis looked at Steve, who was standing by the stove, pointing at the pot of soup with a questioning look on his face, meaning that he was asking if he could have some. "I don't remember making any soup," Darry spoke up, confusedly.

Ponyboy scratched the back of his head and gently bit down on his lip for a second, knowing the fact that Darry wouldn't stop at any question until he knew the answer for it. "...Um...I actually made it today...I was hungry..." Pony said

Darry looked over at him, surprised for a second to hear from Ponyboy's own mouth that he actually cooked, then wiped the surprised expression off his face.

"Then I guess we know what's for dinner tonight," Darry said

"Good thing, huh, brawn no brain? You don't want to make food tonight for us!" Steve wined, mockingly, as he gave Darry a laughing grin before turning back to the pot.

Darry formed a scowl on his face, crossing his tough arms over his rock-hard chest. He watched as Steve plopped a couple spoonfuls of the chicken soup in a white bowl and continued smiling his scoffing grin. "I'm serious, Steve!" Darry stated "if you keep it up with me, you're going to be wearing that soup instead of eating any of it!"

"Boo!" Sodapop called out, now standing right behind Darry without him noticing. Darry's eyes widened as he let out a yelp of shock, not expecting he would hear something like that. All of the Greasers burst out laughing, even Cassidy and little Jocelyn started giggling a bit, watching Darry now gleam anger at Soda, who was laughing so much that he fell straight down onto the floor. "Y-you s-should've seen the l-look on your face, Darry!" Soda laughed, pointing a finger up at his and Ponyboy's older brother. Darry tried his best to look as stern as possible, but he couldn't help the slight grin that was curling up on his mouth. He playfully rolled his eyes, thinking Soda was still the same childish Soda from many years back.

"You think that's so funny, huh, Soda? Well, now you need to get taught a lesson!" Darry announced

Soda let out a yelp himself and attempted to quickly crawl away to make a run for it, but Darry caught a hold of his leg and swung him over his shoulder.

"Ah! Der! This isn't funny! Let me go! Put me down!" Sodapop ordered. Now he was the one trying to sound stern and demanding, but his silky laughter that was cracking into his words was making him sound very hard to take orders from.

"Aw! But you look like you're having so much fun with Superman, Pepsi-cola!" Steve announced, as if he had any saying in Darry's little spinning and twisting revenge on his middle brother. Soda tried his best to look straight at Steve, who was now standing in the arch doorway with his bowl of soup being held in his right hand while his left hand was jammed in his jeans pocket. However, Soda couldn't keep his eyes on just one person when getting spun and bounced around by the oldest Greaser.

"I'm not having any fun!" Soda exclaimed, but once again, you could hear his laughter. "Put me down, Darry!"

"Don't think I'm done yet, little brother!" Darry warned as he stopped boucing and spinning Soda over his shoulder and plopped the seven-teen-year old Greaser down in the recliner. Soda suffered from some extra chuckles of his playful laughter, thinking that Darry was done with his little revenge on him. Just as Soda thought he was in the clear, Darry started tickling him, causing him to hystarically laugh his handsome laughter all through the household once again. Soda started trying to sqirm away, but Darry wouldn't allow him to get away that easy. "I don't think so, little buddy!" Darry chuckled as he took a seat on top of Sodapop's legs and continued tickling his sides.

"S-s-stop i-it, D-Darry!" Sodapop cried, still laughing all the energy he had inside out.

"It depends...did you learn your lesson for scaring me?" Darry asked, smirking at his brother.

"Y-yes! I-I-I'm so sor-ry! P-p-please s-stop!" Soda begged, letting out another squeal of laughter when Darry jammed his fingers into his ribcage.

Thinking that he was doomed and was going to be stuck like that for awhile, Soda continued laughing and laughing, feeling tears of laughter forming in his eyes and dripping down his face that was now stained with the color of bright red. Nevertheless, Soda in the first time ever was glad to be wrong when Darry stopped tickling him and finally stood up from sitting on his legs. Soda took in and let out deep breaths and wiped the tears that were running down his face and were contained in his eyes away. When Soda looked back at Darry, he saw him taking a seat on the couch next to Kitten, giving him another devious smirk, meaning he was telling him to never mess with him like that again. Soda grew his grin and rolled his eyes playfully at Darry.

"Um, Johnny..." Dally then spoke up

"Yeah?" Johnny said, turning his head to see Dallas.

The rest of the Greasers turned their attention to the two of them and saw that Dally was looking down at Jocelyn, who was smiling a big, cute smile.

Johnny let out a deep breath and rolled his black eyes in a caring way, knowing exactly what that smile of his baby sisters meant.

"Alright, little princess, come here," Johnny softly said as he reached his arms out, recieving his baby sister from Dally's arms. "Can someone please get me a diaper, some baby-wipes, and her baby powder from her baby bag?" Johnny asked, his voice all kind and polite, as he gently pushed and rested Jocelyn's head down on his shoulder.

"Oh, sure! I got it!" Soda announced, finally being able to stand up from the recliner after catching his breath from Darry's little revenge on him.

"Thanks, Soda," Johnny thanked

"Anytime, Johnny-cake,"

Dally stood up from the floor and reached his hand down for Johnny to take a hold of. Obviously since Johnny was holding a seven month old baby, he had to be extra, extra careful not to do anything that could risk her saftey.

"Thank you, Dal" Johnny said when being pulled up from the floor, back up on his two feet with Jocelyn still resting up in his left arm, her head remaining peacefully on his shoulder. "Alright, Cass, come on. You know that I need to show you how to change Jocelyn's diaper so you can learn to do this yourself once in awhile,"

"Aw, Johnny! Do I have to?" Cassidy asked, sounding more like a two-year-old then a twelve-year-old. A playful grin formed on Johnny's face as his black eyes shimmered.

"Yes, unless you want to end up with the punishment that Soda went through," Johnny warned. Right after he said those words, Cassidy's eyes grew big and she quickly hopped up on her feet. "I thought so," Johnny smirked

Sodapop let out a couple soft chuckles as he handed the new, fresh diaper from Jocelyn's baby bag to Johnny, then handed over the baby powder and wipes to Cassidy.

"Hey, Stevie! Would you PLEASE eat that in the kitchen? You're not Two-bit here!" Darry pointed out

"Can we PLEASE not bring him up while he's still missing here?" Stevie asked

"Just do what Darry said and eat your soup in the kitchen so we can end this conversation, please!" Kitten pleaded

"Alright, alright! Fine! Keep your jeans on!" Steve chuckled, leaving the arch doorway to go eat his soup in the kitchen.

Johnny gently slapped Cassidy over the head with Jocelyn's new diaper to get her attention to follow him. Cassidy let out a soft chuckle when looking back up at her brother. Johnny smiled back at her and motioned her to follow him. The two Cade's walked out of the room, the littlest Cade being carried in the eldests arms.

They saw Steve now sitting at the kitchen table, eating his soup in peace, but didn't pay attention to it for too long. Cassidy walked up the stairs after Johnny and they continued their way down the upstairs hallway. A confused expression formed on Johnny's face when his eyes met the guest rooms door, realising that it was closed for a change. "That's strange," Johnny said, confusedly

"What is it, older bro?" Cassidy asked

"The Curtis's guest room doors closed. It's usually always open," Johnny explained

Jocelyn let out a cute, little baby noise as she nibbled on all five of her right hands fingers, having her drool slurp all down her skin.

"Do you think someone is in there, Johnny?" Cassidy asked

"I don't...think so. The only people who ever stay in there is the gang and they're all, including us are here, except..." Johnny said. He stopped speaking as his eyes slightly grew big, thinking about the name that was on his mind. Cassidy knew who he was thinking about, considering he's been asking others around the entire town about Two-bit Matthews.

"Two-bit, Johnny-cake?" Cassidy asked

Johnny turned his attention back to his little sister and nodded his head. "Yeah..."

"Do you think he's in there?" Cassidy asked, rephrasing her question from not too long before.

"I don't know, Carla," Johnny replied, his voice so quiet so nobody would be able to hear him from downstairs.

Cassidy kept her eyes on him and didn't say another word. Johnny was one of the four people that Cassidy allowed to call her, her real name. Carla Elizabeth Cade. Ponyboy, Dally, and when Jocelyn starts talking more, she'll be the fourth. Nobody else was allowed in Cassidy's mind to call her by her actual name because she just hated it. Who would want to date a girl named Carla? That's the only question that Cassidy questioned all the time with herself, so she lied about her name to people. Nevertheless, Cassidy was thinking about trusting the rest of the Greasers with her real name.

"I think we should check it out," Johnny told Cassidy, who's eyes sparked up with excitment as a big smile appeared on her face. Out of the three Cade kids, Cassidy was the adventerous one while Johnny was the shy loner with his sisters when outside of the Greasers, and Jocelyn was the adorable, innocent one who could mesmerize anyone with her cuteness.

Just as Cassidy was about to grab a hold of the guest rooms doorknob to push open the door and reveal what (and WHO) was inside, there was a sneeze that came from down the hall. Johnny and Cassidy turned their attention to down the hall to see the only door that was open was the bathroom door, like it usually would be like when nobody was in there.

"Carla..." Johnny began

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that you heard that, too,"

"...I did...it sounded like a male sneeze,"

Johnny and Cassidy formed a silent moment and exchanged looks before they started their way down to the way end of the hall, completely loosing interest in what was so strange about the guest room. Johnny peeked into the medium-sized bathroom and didn't see anyone anywhere. Another confused expression hit Johnny's face as Cassidy grew one herself. It didn't make any sense, they thought. They could've sworn this male sneeze was heard right there in the bathroom.

"Do you think it was just our imagination?" Johnny asked as he carefully laid Jocelyn down on a towel that was on the counter, beside the sink. That was truly Johnny Cade for you. If he ever witnessed hearing something strange or creepy, he would just say it was his and whoever was with him inmaginations getting the best of them.

"I don't think so, Johnny. We heard what we heard, and we've heard tons of worse things in the past that wasn't our imaginations," Cassidy pointed out, laying the baby powder and wipes in Johnny's reach, beside Jocelyn, who was absent-mindingly playing with her fingers.

"Okay, you have a point there, but there's nobody in here," Johnny told Cassidy, who just shrugged her shoulders and paid attention to how Johnny was getting ready to change Jocelyn's diaper. She continued watching as Johnny stripped Jocelyn's popping-heart design pants from her body. Cassidy leaned on the door, making it slightly go back and hit something that wasn't the wall. Confused expressions formed on Cassidy and Johnny's faces again, hearing something that sounded like a soft bang, as if a small rock just hit concrete.

"Did you hear that, Johnny?" Cassidy asked

"Yeah, I did," Johnny admitted, but he continued fixing up Jocelyn's diaper instead of concentrating on another strange sound.

Cassidy slowly turned around to see the door and pulled it her direction so she could see what was behind it. Johnny slightly jumped on the inside when he heard Cassidy let out a little shriek. Quickly, Johnny looked up in the mirror when he was about to stip off Jocelyn's dirty diaper and saw Two-bit standing in the corner where the door had covered him, keeping him hidden in such a weak hiding spot. Two-bit's eyes were shut and he was covering up his eyes, actually trying that stupid kiddie thing, "If I can't see them, they can't see me.".

"Oh my god!" Johnny blurted out, his voice half excited, half shocked.

Two-bit released a deep breath and removed his hands from his face, crossing his arms afterwards. "I know, terrible hiding spot. You don't have to tell me,"

"You must be Two-bit," Cassidy shyly spoke

"How'd you know that?" Two-bit asked

"Wild guess," Cassidy replied, rolling her eyes

Two-bit gazed at her for a second, then turned his attention to the adorable baby that was laying on the towel that was on the counter. A slim grin appeared on his face as Jocelyn just nibbled on her fingers.

"Two-bit! What the heck are you doing? You're...you're back!" Johnny exclaimed

"Shush, Johnny-cake! I know I'm back. I came back today after running off to the back of the movies on one day of me being 'missing' and Curly's place the other three days!" Two-bit whispered, one of his fingers over his mouth to keep Johnny soft.

"Why in the world did you run away?" Johnny asked "the whole gang has been scared to death about you!"

"So I heard. Ponyboy told me. I just so happened to come over and visit when he was home alone. So, I helped him put up the Christmas decorations and then we went into town for a walk where we found..." Two-bit explained, but quickly shut himself up before he could speak about the poor boy that was sleeping in the guest room.

Johnny peered over his shoulder to see his friend while he continued changing Jocelyn's diaper. "Found what?"

"_I should've kept my dang mouth shut!_" Two-bit thought hard to himself in his head. "Forget I said anything about that. Let's just recap in the shorter version, okay, Johnny-cake? I returned ten-to-fifteen minutes after Pony was left alone, I shared with him what happened to me between this Soc girl named Ann and her boyfriend..."

"You were hanging out with a _Soc_?" Johnny asked, surprised, his eyes remaining on cleaning off his baby sister with the baby wipes.

Two-bit pinched his nose so he wouldn't be able to smell the new scent that in his head, contaminated the air. "Yes, but that's a different story for another time. Anywho, after I ran away from behind the movies from Ann and her boyfriend, I went down the chimney at Curly's house since he's in jail and his parents are out of town. But after I came back here, once again I helped Pony put up the directions, took a short walk in town with his after hours of being busy with that, watched some Mickey Mouse, drank two bottles of beer, and almost started a fire when attempting to help Ponyboy cook so it wasn't the worst day I've ever took from somebody else," Two-bit explained in full detail about everything that happened that day. In Johnny's mind everything he was hearing sounded ordinary when hanging out with Two-bit, but when he heard the word 'Fire' come out of Two-bit's mouth, his eyes shot big and he quickly looked back around at Two-bit.

"What about a fire?" Johnny asked, half shocked/half nervous

"Relax, Johnny-cake! I said that there was _almost _a fire. Ponyboy quickly bolted down the staircase and started some cold water in the sink when he smelt the soup burning from up here. Me, on the other hand, was waving the pot up and down, side to side to cool it down while Pone got the sink filled," Two-bit explained

"Gees, Two-bit! Thank God that there was no flames to worry about! Can you go a day without starting or nearly starting a fire?" Johnny asked, sort of chuckling a bit at his friend before looking back at what he was doing with Jocelyn.

"Hey, Johnny-cake! What about that time I...no, I burned that...oh, how about when I...no, I almost caught Steve on fire...maybe that time when...I...um..." Two-bit stuttered, trying his best to find a point to prove Johnny wrong, but he couldn't. Johnny rolled up Jocelyn's dirty diaper and wrapped some toilet paper around it before dropping it into the trashcan.

"What were you saying, Two-bit?" Johnny asked, allowing a playful smirk to beam at Two-bit when he took a short look back him, then looked back down at Jocelyn.

"Okay, you proved me wrong!" Two-bit chuckled

Cassidy grinned and quietly started giggling at Two-bit's behavior. Two-bit glanced over at the twelve-year-old new Greaser and smiled at her, finding her small giggles and sweet smile adorable. "And who might you be, girly?" Two-bit asked

"Oh, Two-bit, these girls are my little sisters. This baby girl is seven month old Jocelyn and that little twelve-year-old star you're talking to is-" Johnny introduced

"Carla. I'm Carla," Cassidy interrupted her brother, knowing that he would tell others her nickname instead of her actual name. Johnny peered into the mirror with a slight surprised expression on his face, starting to question himself if what Cassidy just said was real and not just in his head.

"Carla and Jocelyn, huh, Johnny-cake?" Two-bit grinned

"Ha, yeah. Carla's nickname is Cassidy, so if anyone calls her that, that's why," Johnny informed

"Cassidy, huh? Why does she get called that if her real names Carla?" Two-bit asked

Cassidy crossed her arms and frowned, thinking about that question hard for the billionth time.

_Who could ever love a girl named 'Carla'?_

Actually, there's a longer story to why Carla calls herself 'Cassidy' and why she hates her name, but nobody knew anything about it except Johnny, who couldn't do a thing about it. Cassidy would never allow herself to speak about her story with anybody and she forced Johnny to swear to never tell anybody either. He took time to try to speak and object about it, but ended up vowing anyway. Cassidy only wanted one other person to know her story...a boy that would like her for her.

"Well, Two-bit, she just likes the nickname and for us to call her by it, just like we call you by yours all the time," Johnny reminded

"Okay, I see your point once again," Two-bit said

Johnny started powdering Jocelyn's bottom as Cassidy made funny faces at her, causing her to giggle cutely and smile. Two-bit smiled again and watched the three Cade kids getting along and loving each other so great with such amazing hearts. It's so distressful that they don't have great parents or a awesome, loving home life for that matter. Two-bit knew that his parents yelled and got mad at him every day, but they never beat him like a old blanket, unlike Mr and Mrs. Cade who goes insane and cross the line big time with their three children. Why can't the mad world just be flushed clean from evil, pain, and sorrow?

"There you go, Joce. All better now," Johnny grinned as he fixed the straps of Jocelyn's new diaper, then allowed Cassidy to slip her pants back on her.

"So, Two-bit," Cassidy said "you coming downstairs to see the rest of the gang?"

Johnny picked Jocelyn up from laying back on the towel and looked at Two-bit while Cassidy collected up the baby-wipes and powder. Two-bit took a minute to remain silent and to think everything through. He knew if he waited anymore, Darry would end up calling the police and that could cause Ponyboy and Soda to possibly end up in a boys home. Steve would lose his best friend then, and Dally would start drinking himself to death at his house and would end up in jail, leaving Johnny and his sisters to live their miserable lives at home with their evil parents. Darry would most likely grow depressed if his kid brothers were taken from him. Two-bit just couldn't allow any of that to happen. Sure, they would all possibly beat him senseless when they saw him, but at least they would know that he was and would always be back in their lives. Also, none of the Greasers lives would be ruined.

"Well, Two-bit?" Johnny asked "are you going to come back down with us or not?"

The three Cade's watched as Two-bit's wisecracking grin flashed across his face as he cocked an eyebrow and placed one of his hands in his jean pockets, using the other to place his Santa hat back on his head, making Johnny, Cassidy, and even Jocelyn quietly laugh. Two-bit shrugged, keeping his smile perfectly straight on his face. "Might as well. Besides, you guys would tell them I'm up here anyway,"

Johnny and Cassidy exchanged smiles and let out a few more chuckles, knowing for a fact themselves that what Two-bit just stated was the truth. Two-bit rolled his eyes and exited the bathroom, having Johnny and Cassidy following him quietly, Jocelyn still being held in the oldest Cade's arms. Before they walked down the wooden staircase, Two-bit took a single look back at the Cade's, placed one finger over his mouth, and shushed them to be very, very quiet. Johnny and Cassidy nodded their heads and Two-bit gave them a thumbs up before heading down the stairs.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Two-bit cheered throughout the household when he reached the middle of the stairs. Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, Steve, Kitten, and Dally were all in the living room, talking, watching some TV, and listening to some Christmas music that Soda had turned on the radio when they heard Two-bit's announcment. Johnny and Cassidy quietly giggled, remaining behind Two-bit as they continued all the way down the stairs and took their first couple, quiet steps on the kitchen floor. "Ho, ho, ho!" Two-bit howled again. Ponyboy's eyes sparkled with happiness as he covered his mouth to keep his excited smile hidden from everybody, who was all looking in all kind of different directions of the room with confused expressions, all wondering if what they were hearing was real.

"Is that who I think it is?" Soda asked, looking at Darry.

"I don't know, but I heard it, too," Darry responded

"Is it really..." Dally said

"But, but...is that even...possible?" Steve questioned

"That voice was possible if yawl heard it," Kitten pointed out

Two-bit grinned widely when hearing each of their voices again, missing them all for those past four days. That properly isn't a whole lot in your opinion to miss someone of somebody's to death if your a Soc or just a regular person, but when you're a Greaser, you're more then just a best friend. You're a part of their family. Two-bit looked back at Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn, giving Johnny-cake a wink. Johnny grinned and whispered to Cassidy to follow him. She nodded her head and walked with Johnny back into the living room, Jocelyn still being carried.

"Hey, guys. Did you hear that noise or was it just us?" Johnny asked

"You mean, the 'ho, ho, ho'?" Steve asked

Cassidy nodded her head, taking Jocelyn from Johnny's arms and handing her over to Dally, who was so happy to be able to hold her again. "Yeah, that noise,"

"Yeah, we heard it," Darry told the Cade's.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny, now feeling completely confused on where Two-bit was, and noticed Johnny give him a wink. Pony removed his hands from over his mouth and winked back at his best, best friend before looking over at Dally holding Jocelyn, getting an idea of what to say next.

"Say, Jocelyn, do you think it was properly Santa leaving us all a big present? Or possibly did this thing just wait on the roof and jack his sleigh?" Ponyboy asked

Two-bit shook his head and rolled his eyes, deciding to let that one slide since Christmas was coming in three weeks.

Meanwhile, the minute Jocelyn heard the name 'Santa', her eyes glimmered with tons of sparkling joy as she smiled her adorable smile and clapped her hands, making everyone else in the room smile themselves and slightly chuckle.

"Well, well, what do you say Ponyboy?" Johnny asked

"I say we listen carefully and see if this present comes to us," Ponyboy replied

"What?" Darry said, confusedly, looking over at Pony as everyone else exchanged their own confused looks with each other, but Ponyboy, Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn kept smiling, knowing Two-bit had his surprise in mind. It was coming and they knew it...in five...four...three...two...one..

"WHO ALL HERE ASKED SANTA FOR TWO-BIT MATTHEWS TO RETURN FOR CHRISTMAS?!" Two-bit cheered as he flipped into the room with the Santa hat still on his head, doing some of his own little dance moves while doing so.

Everyone's eyes grew big as their mouths dropped open from being so surprised. They all had to take a moment to be speechless and Two-bit knew that. On the other hand with Ponyboy and the Cade's, they just smiled at each other and quietly chuckled.

"Two-bit Matthews! W-what in the world?" Soda exclaimed, excitedly, as he leaped up from the couch and ran right into Two-bit's arms, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, Sodapop!" Two-bit greeted, his voice full of glee when he ruffled up Soda's hair, making him laugh a bit.

"Dude, what the heck?! We were so scared about you! Don't you know that you never ditch anyone of us behind?!" Darry asked

Two-bit cracked a smirk at him and crossed his arms. "It's great to see you again, too, Superman,"

Once again, Darry tried to look stern, but he couldn't help smiling and letting out some chuckles from feeling so relieved and happy for Two-bit's return.

Kitten stood up from the couch and walked up to Two-bit, wrapping her arms around him to give him a gentle hug. "We missed you, man," she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I know. I missed yawl, too," Two-bit whispered back, trying to use a country voice like Kitten when every time she said the world 'Yawl' and curtain scentences. Kitten chuckled and gave him one more hug before backing away.

"Two-bit! Man, you're lucky that Jocelyn, Johnny, and Cassidy are here, because if they weren't, I'd be whipping you to death right now, you know that?" Dally asked, pointing his pointer finger of his right hand at Two-bit while his left hand held Jocelyn, who was busy sucking on one of her hands.

Two-bit rolled his eyes and opened up his arms, taking his chances and gave Dally a hug. Usually Dally would punch him down and he really wanted to right there, double for running anyway and then for hugging him, but he couldn't hurt anybody in front of Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn. The three of them had already seen each other abused and seeing Two-bit get punched down would be extremly worse on their minds.

"Get off of me, you girl!" Dally ordered, nearly kicking Two-bit in the shin, but he was luckily to be able to quickly hop back and was able to escape his hard kick.

Two-bit laughed. "Still the same as ever, I see, Dal,"

Dally clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Two-bit, but didn't growl a single word back.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Two-bit chuckled before he turned his attention to Steve who didn't look pleased at all. "You okay, Stevie?" Two-bit asked, still smiling.

"You're freaking wearing my clothes! Now I have to burn them!" Steve complained, upsettingly

Two-bit continued grinning and rolled his eyes. "They were very comfortable for me, FYI,"

"You owe me four new pairs of clothes!"

"Sure, I'll do that whence I get paid with sea dollars at my non-exsisting job,"

"Get a dang job, Keith!"

"OH! So NOW you bring out the main thing that ticks me off!"

Steve smirked and stood up from the floor. He then approached Two-bit until he was right in front of him, but Steve didn't bother to say anything. Dally covered up Jocelyn's eyes, thinking whatever was about to happen wouldn't be good for her young eyes to see.

"You know, Randle, _nobody _gets away with calling me by my real name," Two-bit warned

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it, Keith?" Steve scoffed

"You'll see! I _will_ get revenge! I was going to ask Darry if I could crash here, but I'm more in the mood for staying at your place still. We're still going to remain roommates for a 'bit' longer, Stevie!" Two-bit chuckled, deviousness shining in his eyes.

Steve rolled his eyes, remembering the oath that he and Soda had agreed on a couple years back. _"No matter how crazy or weird they are, we'll help them out and give them advice and a place to stay if needed"_

"Don't remind me," Steve mumbled

Two-bit placed his hands on his hips and bowed his head, a proud smile now plastered on his face. Dally removed his hand from over Jocelyn's eyes, thinking that the arguement was over, and it was...for now!

"Well, I'm glad to be back with you all. It's good to be back in the gang," Two-bit announced to all of the fellow Greasers.

"It's great to have you back, Two-bit," Soda said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, the gang wouldn't be the same if anyone of us vanished," Kitten added

The minute that Kitten said that, Two-bit quickly looked over at Ponyboy, who was grinning so happily, as if he was saying the words, "I told you so.".

"It wouldn't, huh? I'm sorry for leaving like that. I know it was wrong and I promise that I'll never do it again," Two-bit assured

"Okay, if you promise us something, we know that we have to get it on camera or something that records so if you say you never promised what you truly did promise, we got the proof," Soda said

Everyone started laughing at his joke, including Two-bit who felt absoluetly glad to be back in the gang where he really belonged.

"Oh, Steve! Do you remember when and where our double date is?" Soda asked

Steve looked down at his watch and tapped it twice, just to make sure that it was working. Wow, time flies, he thought.

"We need to leave in about fifteen minutes to the bowling alley, pal," Steve informed Soda

"Okay, that just gives me enough time to get better clothes on," Soda said

"Oh, that's RIGHT, Stevie!" Two-bit laughed

"What's right?" Steve asked, annoyingly

"I was told you got a new girlfriend named Evie! You and Evie sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Yeah, real mature, Keith!"

Two-bit smirked and started singing again about Steve and his girlfriend, but being he could get the 'I.N.G' part in, Steve swat him in the face with a pillow.

All of the Greasers started laughing again as Two-bit just fixed his Santa hat, allowing Steve to slide that time because he was already plotting revenge for calling him by his actual name.

"Hey, Soda! Maybe you could help me get a girlfriend so I can go out with you and Randle here for a tripple date," Two-bit suggested, his wisecracking smile now on his face again. Soda grinned back and nodded his head with full agreement, saying that was cool for him.

Steve crossed his arms and smirked, now holding his can of pepsi in his hand. "Two-bit, you're not tall enough to ride that ride," Steve chuckled, taking a drink of his pop after speaking.

Just as all of the Greasers laughed again, Two-bit tipped Steve's upward more, causing his pepsi to overfill his mouth and run all over his shirt. "Keith! Are you freaking serious?! I got a date in less then twenty minutes!" Steve bellowed, being too distracted in the dark brown stain that was now all over his shirt to look up at Two-bit, who was amusingly grinning.

"It'll dry, Randle, but don't get too relaxed, because that was totally not my revenge," Two-bit warned

"Give me back my clothes, Keith!" Steve ordered

"I would, but I need to wear what I have on now for the rest of the day because my stuff is still at your place,"

"Keith! I swear I'm going to-"

"Relax, Randle! You can have the rest of your clothes that's in your fathers suitcase right by the doorway,"

Steve walked over to the door and picked up his dads suitcase, glaring at the amused looking Two-bit.

"I'm going to kill you, Keith!" Steve growled through his clenched teeth.

"We'll see about that, Stevie. I can't wait to get my revenge on you!" Two-bit laughed

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled off his pepsi covered shirt. "Is it okay if I pop this into the washer?" Steve asked

Pony's eyes widened, remembering that the boy that was taking his healing rest upstairs had his clothes in the dryer, and Steve always mixed the dryer and washer up on accident. If Steve found the boys clothes, who knew what would happen.

"Sure, Steve," Darry replied

Just as Steve was about to leave the room, Ponyboy hopped up onto his feet and trotted over to him. "Wait, Steve!"

Everybody looked at Pony, questioning what he was doing, but Two-bit knew exactly what was going on.

"What, shorty?" Steve mumbled

Ponyboy wanted to roll his eyes, but decided not to because Soda would see him doing it to his best friend. Also, it was a fact that Pony was a little taller for his age. "Allow me to take your shirt for you,"

Steve looked at him with a confused expression, but before he got a chance to even give an answer, Ponyboy took his shirt from him and quickly left the living room. Darry and Soda exchanged confused looks as Steve shrugged at Dally, and Johnny, Cassidy, and Kitten just questioned it to themselves. Two-bit fast-walked up to the arch doorway, but before he entered the kitchen, he stopped by Steve's side and looked at him. Regreting and annoyingly, Steve glared back.

"Excuse me, may I enter the kitchen to go onward to the laundry room in the back for a friend? Thank you, Ma'am," Two-bit spoke

"KEITH!" Steve yelled, but Two-bit just continued his way, now chuckling as Soda held Steve back.

Two-bit trotted all the way to the back of the kitchen to find Ponyboy now holding the boys clothes. "Here! Quickly! Take these upstairs!" Ponyboy whispered as he tossed the boys clothes to Two-bit, who caught them, then dropped Steve's shirt into the washer, not paying any attention to what other clothes were in there.

When Ponyboy left the laundry room, Two-bit had came rushing back down the stairs from delivering the boys clothes to the guest room upstairs. Two-bit informed Pony that he was still fast asleep and that his clothes were now also on the nightstand, laying beside the bowl of chicken soup that was still warm. Ponyboy grinned and bowed his head before he and Two-bit walked back into the living room and noticed everyone was confused about what just happened.

"What was that all about, guys?" Steve asked, slipping on a new shirt that Two-bit had packed in Steve's father's suitcase.

"We were just giving you a hand, Steve," Ponyboy replied

"Well, next time, I can get my own clothes done, alright?"

Once again, Ponyboy wanted to roll his eyes, but refused to in front of Soda. "Yes, Steve,"

"Hey, Darry, is it okay if I take a shower here? Steve has this rule of him taking showers first at his place and he always uses up the warm water," Two-bit said

"Maybe that's because you always tried convincing random girls to shower in their yards with a hose, genius," Steve muttered

Darry rolled his eyes playfully at the two Greasers and nodded his head at Two-bit.

"Thanks, man!"

"No problem,"

Two-bit left the room and continued his way up the stairs.

"Soda, if you're planning to get new clothes on, you better go do it. Our double dates in ten minutes now," Steve informed

"Oh, yeah!" Soda said as he snapped his fingers together before rushing out of the room himself. Ponyboy began growing nervous on the inside, thinking about how Soda was going upstairs where the boy was fast asleep, but as long as Soda didn't go into the guest room, there wouldn't be a problem.

"I have to take a shower myself," Soda murmured to himself, but since Two-bit was in the bathroom that was down the hall, the only other bathroom was in the _guest room_.

Soda stopped walking and looked at the guest rooms closed door, a confused expression on his face. "Hm, that's strange. Usually Darry would keep this door wide open unless someone was staying in there," Soda told himself in such a soft tone. He thought for a moment, but just shrugged his shoulders and reached out his hand. He then took a hold and twisted the guest room doors doorknob and pushed the door open.

**AN: :O :O :O OH, NO! :O :O :O What will happen when (or IF) Soda sees the boy in the bed? What's going to be Two-bit's revenge on Steve? What's Carla's story behind her nickname 'Cassidy'? Who IS this boy? Find out SOME of these questions (and MORE :D) in chapter five! Read you there! :D :D :D :D**


	5. Meeting for the First Time

**AN: Hey, hey, hey! Thank you all for reading this far! I really, really adore it! Suggestions are welcome anytime, so go ahead and write suggestions in the reviews and MAYBE they'll end up in the story! And FYI, everyone, in this story, the poor boy that Ponyboy and Two-bit found on the street and has been resting since they first found him IS alive and WILL start playing his part in THIS chapter! The boy is actually the main character of "Welcome to the New Home". I know it's hard to believe because he's been sleeping since I first introduced him, but he's the main character who's starting to play his role today! By the way, you might have to take a guess at his name at first. It won't be announced at the exact moment that you think it is, but you will find out his name furthur into the chapter. Okay, onward with the story! Chapter five, everybody! :D**

_Chapter 5_

Soda watched as the guest rooms door started opening just a crack after he released the doorknob from his fingers. When Soda was about to push the door open all the way, someone said his name. "Soda!"

Soda looked away from the door and stopped at what he was about to do for his eyes to meet Ponyboy, who was looking very nervous. "Ponyboy, what is it?" Soda asked, concerned if his brother was hurt or had something very bad stuck on his mind.

"What are you doing?" Ponyboy asked

"I need to take a shower before my double date with Steve and since Two-bit's in the other bathroom, the only other bathroom is the one in there," Soda pointed out, pointing at the guest room door that was only cracked open.

Ponyboy's heart jumped hard in his chest, making a sharp pain strike him hard from being so nervous. If Soda found the poor boy in the guest room, it was a pure fact that he would want to help him out, too, but it was also a fact that Soda can't keep a secret from Darry and the rest of the Greasers to save his life. He would just have it panic right out of him, faster then when Two-bit had drank so many bottles of beer to break his record and...well...it when back up hill after hitting down in his stomach.

"Soda!" Ponyboy blurted out when his brother started reaching for the doorknob of the guest rooms door again. Soda quickly looked at him again, but this time was startled.

"What's the problem, Pone?" Soda asked "seriously, you need to just tell me because I need to get ready to go pick up Sandy and Evie with Steve for our double date,"

"I, I know...but can't you just...um..._wait _for Two-bit to finish up with his shower?" Ponyboy asked, trying his best to keep his nervous tone from being heard, but it was very difficult to do when talking to one of the best brothers in the world who would never lie to anyone in the Greasers gang.

The seventeen-year-old Greaser looked at his little brother with a confused look now on his face. Ponyboy could feel his heart racing harder and harder with each pump it made in his chest, causing it to feel like it was about to leap up into his throat. How much longer could he keep it up with lying to Sodapop? In Pony's mind, it wasn't too long. He needed back-up from, he couldn't believe it was true, but it was...Two-bit Matthews. Only because he was the only other one who knew about this poor boy. Not only that, but Two-bit was such a great liar, thanks to all of his years of practice with his folks and the Socs. How do the other Greasers think Two-bit got Darry locked in the bathroom on his birthday last year to help plan something very big and special? He lied to him about Dally being half drunk and said that he was laying in the tub, drinking his fifth bottle of beer.

Soda kept his confused expression straight on his face, but let out a single chuckle. He took off his DX cap and grew a slight grin at Ponyboy, who was still feeling and was acting very nervous.

"Pony, I need to take my shower now, and God knows how long Two-bit's going to be in there. I'm leaving in less then ten minutes!" Sodapop pointed out

"No! You can't go in there!" Ponyboy exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Soda by his shoulders and pulled him around, wrapping his arms around his neck. Soda touched Pony's hair and stroked it, feeling his baby brothers tears hitting his shoulder. Soda, being so generous and caring for his friends and family, connected his other arm around Ponyboy's waist while his other hand continued stroking his hair.

"Why can't I, Ponyboy? Is there a problem?" Soda asked

_Yes. No. Half and half. _

Ponyboy leaned off from his brother and took his arms away. Soda watched as he shook his head and wiped away the little amount of tears from his face and eyes. The poor boy was was taking his long, healing rest in the guest room wasn't a problem, but he was a problem at the same time. Keeping him safe, warm, clothed, loved, and off the street was no problem at all. However, keeping him a secret from everyone of the Greasers, minus Two-bit, was a HUGE problem. Ponyboy hated lying, especially to his own brothers and dearest friends. Nevertheless, the thirteen-year-old Greaser couldn't live with himself, staring at his own reflection with new eyes, them being new from realizing that he was the reason why that brown haired boy was sick, injured, or even...killed.

Heck, that poor boy looked more like a Greaser then a Soc, meaning if any of the Socs caught him on the street, they would beat him senseless, and he's already very weak looking, cold, and possibly ill from the freezing temperature, icy roads and sidewalks, and what felt like new amounts of winter snow every day. That boy wasn't just some weak, cold, damp person to Ponyboy, he was someone that was made for a purpose in life. However...

_Where was his parents? What about his brothers and/or sisters if he has any? Did he run away from where ever he lives? Who IS this boy?_

That poor, brown haired boy wasn't about to be left on the street again or abandoned at the orphanage. Ponyboy might've never talked to him. He might've never heard his voice, nor saw his eyes open, but that didn't mean Pony needed to question him. It was obvious that this boy was in need of a home, and Ponyboy was making sure that stayed golden one way or the other, even if that meant lying to the best people in the world, which was what he was doing with Soda right there at that exact moment.

"No, Soda. There's no problem," Ponyboy assured, sniffling a little bit with his words as he wiped away the last remains of his tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Soda asked, his voice both gentle and only worried a bit.

"It's nothing, but can you please wait for Two-bit to get out of the shower?"

"Alright, Pony, what's the problem? I know there's something wrong and I need to know what it is because I can't wait for Two-bit. I need to take my shower now!"

Ponyboy connected his hands together behind his back and gazed down at the floor with his nervous feelings growing more and more. It felt as if he couldn't hear anything except his own heart beating like crazy. There were only two things on his mind, Soda was going to find out about the poor boy, and he always used his heart to think instead of his head. Slowly, Pony glanced back up to see Soda still looking at him, then turned his attention down the hall to the closed bathroom door. You could no longer hear the showers running water, meaning that Two-bit was done with his shower.

"TWO-BIT!" Ponyboy hollered out as he quickly took off running down the hall.

"Ponyboy! What the heck are you doing?" Soda asked, rushing after his baby brother. Pony didn't reply, but started quickly knocking on the bathroom door.

"TWO-BIT! PLEASE COME OUT SO SODA CAN TAKE HIS SHOWER!" Ponyboy yelled, his voice full of panic.

"I'm getting dressed!" Two-bit informed from the opposite side of the bathroom door.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and took a quick look at Sodapop, who was just staring at him with his confused expression back on his face and his hands now resting on his hips.

"Soda needs to take his shower in there, or use the other bathroom in the _guest room_!" Ponyboy exclaimed. It didn't take too long after saying that for Two-bit to quickly open the door, wearing nothing but his boxers and a towel around his waist, the rest of Steve's clothes that he was wearing before now being held in his hands.

Ponyboy slapped his hand straight onto his forehead as Soda just looked at their friend confusedly. He knew that they were up to something, but at the same time, he thought it wasn't a big deal. Two-bit grinned his goofy smile, trying his best to take the embarrassed thoughts away from his mind. He'd rather be tied up in the Christmas lights again.

"Well, enjoy your shower, Soda," Two-bit said as he took a hold of the seventeen-year-old Greaser by his shoulder and gently shoved him into the bathroom. Soda turned around just before Two-bit was about to close the door and slapped his hand onto the wooden surface, not allowing the door to close just yet.

"Is there something going on with you two? Something just doesn't seem right here," Soda said, his voice full of confusion as he tried his best to think everything through.

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged their expressions. Two-bit looked calm and ordinary, but you could tell that Pony was so nervous that you would have to make a new level for it. Two-bit gave Pony a playful smirk, meaning he was telling him to stay cool and that he had everything under control. Wow, that was something Ponyboy never imagined to think.

"We're both fine, Pepsi-Cola. You have nothing at all to worry about," Two-bit assured. He had the best voice to use for when he lied, sounding like it was the pure truth and not a single bit false.

Soda cocked his head and his eyebrows rose, a small; handsome grin forming on his face. "How come I don't believe that?" Sodapop asked, chuckling a bit with his words.

"Because that's you and you spend too much time with the paranoid Stevie," Two-bit smartly remarked, also starting to chuckle a little.

Soda rolled his eyes in a playful way, but his confused feelings remained locked inside. "Whatever you guys are up to, keep it on the down low, alright?"

"Um, yeah, I think that's kind of impossible," Two-bit murmured, earning a hard nudge in the arm from Ponyboy, who now had a sort of angry expression printed on his face.

"What do you mean, Two-bit? Pony? What's going on with you guys?" Soda asked, all confused again.

"It's nothing, Soda! Don't worry about it!" Ponyboy said with a fake smile on his face and some panic in his voice.

"But..." Soda started

"SODA! OUR DOUBLE DATE IS IN SEVEN MINUTES!" Steve's voice echoed from the bottom of the staircase. Soda's eyes widened as he let out a small gasp, having a hard time believing how fast the time flew in such a short conversation.

"Crap!" Soda exclaimed as he quickly closed the bathroom door and started the water in the shower, not giving himself another moment to lose.

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged relieved looks and let out deep breaths. Pony could totally feel a big weight lift off from his chest, helping him finally be able to breathe. Two-bit smiled his goofy grin as he shook his head back and forth like a dog would when trying to get dried off. Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"Well, that was a close one!" Two-bit whispered

"Yeah, thanks to me informing you. Now if you would please do me a favor and put your clothes back on while I go check on the boy to make sure that when Soda opened the door that it didn't wake him?" Ponyboy asked

Two-bit's face heated up as he looked down at himself, remembering that he was wearing nothing but his boxers and a towel that was tied around his waist. Two-bit swallowed a big lump down his throat and nodded his head twice at Ponyboy, feeling too embarrassed to speak up any words. Ponyboy snickered, making Two-bit grow an annoyed/angry expression on his face as he watched the youngest Greaser walk away down the hall without taking a single look back.

Two-bit quickly dropped his towel to the wooden floor and zipped back on the pair of Steve's jeans that he was wearing before, while Pony peeked into the guest room.

Ponyboy's heart dropped as his eyes shot big and his mouth fell open. "Two-bit!" Pony exclaimed

"I didn't do it!" Two-bit proclaimed as he quickly rushed over to the guest rooms doorway that was now open and stood beside Ponyboy.

"Didn't do what?" Ponyboy asked

"Sorry, force of habit," Two-bit informed, looking into the guest room right after. His eyes widened as a shocked jolt ran through his body, realizing what the real problem was. The boy...the brown haired boy that was taking his long healing rest...he was...gone! The brown haired boy was gone! He was no longer laying in the bed with the toasty, silky covers covering his body and his head wasn't resting back on the silky covered-up pillows. Not only that, but his clothes and the soup were both still laying on the nightstand.

"What in the...w-what the...what..." Two-bit stuttered, trying to spit the words out that he wanted to, but so much shock was now overpowering his system that it was hard to get the words right.

"What the heck!" Ponyboy exclaimed himself

"That's what I was trying to say!" Two-bit exclaimed as he quickly slipped on the shirt of Steve's that he was wearing throughout that day, then entered the guest room after Pony.

Two-bit quietly closed the door behind him and the two Greasers started searching around the room for the brown haired boy.

Ponyboy searched under the bed, behind the bookshelf, in the medium-sized toy chest, and behind the curtains. Two-bit, on the other hand, searched places that were impossible for the boy to hide, like in the vent, in the corner lamps shade, and on top of the fan.

No matter how much Ponyboy wanted to object, he was more concerned on finding that poor boy before Darry, Soda, or any of the other Greasers would get a chance to. Even though Pony already checked under the bed, Two-bit decided to give it a go and looked under it himself. Pony took a glance out the frost covered window, thinking if it was possible if the boy had climbed out, but it was impossible. If the boys clothes were still there, then he must've been hiding somewhere.

Two-bit and Ponyboy both rushed up to each other in the center of the room, both looking as nervous as can be. "Where could that boy be?" Ponyboy asked

"I don't know! I never imagined that his label would be 'Slick'!" Two-bit replied, running his two bare hands through his hair as he breathed in and out rapidly, trying his best to remain calm.

Surprisingly if something was very shocking or terrifying, out of Two-bit and Ponyboy, the one that would be freaking out the most would be Two-bit. Nevertheless, both Greasers would be sharing the same amount of fear and/or stress, but Pony just has this own mind of his that helps him remain calm better then any of the other Greasers, except Darry and Dally.

"Do you think that slick ran away again?" Two-bit asked

"There's no possible way that he could've gotten out of the house. You and I have been checking up on him often, the others would've noticed him if he tried getting out downstairs, and we're on the second floor. Let's not forget to mention that he left his own clothes behind," Ponyboy explained

"Why would he do that? He's hiding from us; two people that actually saved him from dying, left his clothes that are no longer damp on the nightstand, and it doesn't even look like he took a single bite of the soup that you made for him," Two-bit listed

Ponyboy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get out one word, a rustle was heard right there in the exact room. Pony closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes confusedly. Two-bit's eyes slightly grew big again right after he and Ponyboy heard the soft noise and turned his head left to right, side to side, as he spun himself around in a circle a couple times.

The two teenagers exchanged looks and stood still like two frozen statues. Ponyboy and Two-bit didn't need to say a single word to each other to know that they were both wanting to ask the same question outloud: "What was that noise?"

"Did you hear that, Pone?" Two-bit asked, his voice now soft in a whisper.

"Yeah, I did. It sounded like a rustle," Pony replied, also whispering his words.

The two Greasers continued staring at each other without saying anything else, hoping that they would be able to hear another rustle or any kind of sound for that matter.

Five seconds of nothing but dead silence formed, then ten, leading up to fifteen, and lastly twenty. When it directly struck the twenty seconds of pure quietness, Two-bit was about to speak up and say it must've been their imagination, just like Johnny would usually do in a situation like that, but before he got a chance to say a word, another rustle was heard.

Ponyboy and Two-bit both widened their eyes again, hearing yet another soft rustle after that.

"Where's it coming from?" Two-bit asked with a single shrug.

"In there," Ponyboy replied as he pointed to the closet door that was in the lower right corner of the room, just seven steps away from the main door.

"After you," Two-bit whispered, pulling the baby of the Greasers in front of him, then gave him a little push foward, causing Ponyboy to stumble up two little steps.

Ponyboy peered over his shoulder and gave Two-bit a three second annoyed glare from the push, then started his quiet way towards the closet door without making any objections. Two-bit bit down on his thumb nail and quietly tiptoed after Pony, but stopped after a few steps while the youngest Greaser kept tip toeing. After Ponyboy reached the closet door, he remained quiet and looked back around at Two-bit. Pony's heart was racing hard in his chest, but not out of fear or stress for a change. Only out of thrill in finding that brown haired boy, that is, if that noise was coming from him.

Two-bit watched as Ponyboy held up his pointer finger of his right hand over his mouth, then used his other hand to motion his friend to come foward quietly. "Come on, Two-bit," Ponyboy whispered, his tone a lot more soft since he was right next to the door now. Two-bit gave him a single thumbs up and a slight grin before he headed his way up to the closet door, too.

Another soft rustle was heard on the opposite side of the closet door. Even Two-bit knew that a house wouldn't keep making the same noise over and over again like that. If it happened once, yeah it'd be normal because it's just like the house settling. Happening twice, same thing. Three times...eh, not likely. The main thing was though that the rustling happened more then a house would need to settle.

"Ready?" Pony asked

"Yeah, I'm ready. You?" Two-bit whispered

"As I'll ever be,"

The two Greasers continued giving each other their facial expressions for five more seconds, then Ponyboy looked away and took a hold of the closet doors doorknob. Another rustle was heard. The boy _must _be in there. Carefully and gently, Pony twisted the round doorknob of the closet door, only being careful and gentle so when the boy saw him open the door, he wouldn't freak out from being so scared and worried about where he was and who he was with.

Two-bit stopped biting down on his thumb nail and placed his hand back down at his side, feeling the suspense growing inside of him to see the boy actually awake with his eyes open and might actually be speaking to him and Ponyboy for the first time.

Pony and Two-bit looked at each other one more time for two seconds, then Ponyboy opened up the closet door, both Greasers really filled with thrill in finding the poor boy. However, all they found was an empty closet that was filled with nothing but some books that were on two upper shelfs.

Ponyboy and Two-bit both didn't know to either be shocked or confused, so their was a big mixture of both.

"What the heck was that noise?" Two-bit blurted out, breaking the confusing/shocking filled silence.

"It was a rustle, I know that for sure. And whatever it was, it was coming from in this closet," Pony stated

Two-bit let out a deep breath, closed his eyes, and shook his head. Ponyboy watched him raise his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering way, meaning that he was about to regrettingly give up on finding the poor lad.

"No, Two-bit," Ponyboy said as he grabbed a hold of his friends wrist with a gentle grasp, but was still strong enough so Two-bit couldn't take his hand back that easy.

Two-bit opened his eyes back up and looked at Ponyboy, knowing that he wasn't going to stop at anything to find that boy. He was somewhere around there in the house, and it was up to Ponyboy and Two-bit to find him before any of the Greasers got a chance to find him, a poor brown haired; white boy who was wearing nothing but his red, white, and blue boxers.

"You know we have to find him before any of the others do. If he gets found by any of them and gets sent to the orphanage, I'll never forgive myself. I'll be scarred for life!" Ponyboy regrentingly assured.

"I truly do agree with you, Pony. But FYI, you said the same thing when Darry said he wouldn't allow you to drink Pepsi for a week for a punishment and look, you're fine," Two-bit pointed out

Ponyboy released Two-bit's wrist from his grip and shook his head.

"Two-bit, I'm pretty sure there's a big difference between a poor kid that we found in the snow, and a refreshing can of Pepsi that you can buy and sip anytime, anyday," Ponyboy informed

Two-bit bit his lip for a second, then nodded his head with agreement as he shrugged his shoulders once. "Okay, I see your point. Well, we better keep looking then," Two-bit said

As the wisecracker of the Greasers gang started walking around the room to search places that were already searched, hoping that the boy was just very good at hiding and that he didn't escape the house somehow, Ponyboy turned himself back around to see into the closet.

Pony placed one of his hands on the wooden surface of the closet door and took a gander around the closet, looking back and forth slowly afterwards, in hope of finding the poor lad hiding very well in a corner or something. It was a fact though that he wasn't that tiny. _Nobody _could be that small.

Just as Ponyboy was about to take a small step into the small closet, something stopped him.

"If you t-take a single s-step in this closet, I will throw t-this at y-you!" a voice stuttered, sounding half worried and half scared.

Ponyboy imminently froze in his steps as Two-bit instantly stopped searching around the room and stood still himself, completely surprised at what he and Pony just heard.

Quickly, Two-bit dropped what he was doing and rushed back over to the closet door, where Ponyboy was now glancing up with his eyes now slightly big.

A confused expression formed on Two-bit's face, but it vanished right after he followed Ponyboy's example and looked up in the closet.

There sitting on one of the upper shelfs with a nervous look on their bright red face and wearing absoluetly nothing but a pair of red, white, and blue boxers...the brown haired boy. As expected by Ponyboy and Two-bit, he looked scared and nervous, not to mention that you could tell by the way he was acting. Seriously, the brown haired boy was so nervous and scared that he was clenching one of the many books that were stored on one of the other upper shelfs in a slightly shaky hand. Like stated before, Ponyboy and Two-bit expected that the boy would be scared and nervous around them at first, but not so scared and nervous that it would cause him to hide in the closet with only his boxers on and a book getting ready to be thrown any time for protection in his hand.

Two-bit and Ponyboy kept their slimly widened eyes glued onto the brown haired boy for a few more seconds before they exchanged looks just between the two of them.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or are we really seeing the brown haired boy after searching and being nervous to death?" Two-bit asked Ponyboy, but his voice was now at a normal tone instead of his words whispering so the boy could hear him talk.

"No, Two-bit...your eyes aren't playing tricks on you for a change," Pony replied, turning his attention back up to the brown haired boy.

The brown haired boy watched the two Greasers with his very apprehensive, or very nervous, expression stuck on his face that was stained with the color of bright red from feeling so cautious of these teenagers who he's never seen before.

When Two-bit playfully rolled his eyes at Ponyboy from the joke he made about his eyes playing tricks on him a lot, the brown haired boy let out a yelp of fear when Two-bit gave Pony a friendly punch on the arm.

Ponyboy and Two-bit instantly looked back up at the brown haired boy with concerned expressions now on their faces and realized how scared he looked all the sudden. The two Greasers knew that only one thing was running through that young boys mind. He was thinking that they were violent when they truly weren't, as long as you weren't a Soc or somebody who just turns out to be a giant pain. That friendly punch that Two-bit gave Pony must've made the boy think that they were going to break out into a fight because Two-bit was trying to injure Ponyboy with a single punch first.

"Are you alright, boy-o?" Two-bit asked, trying his best to help the young; brown haired boy keep calm.

However, the boy didn't answer Two-bit. All you could hear from him were deep breaths being taken in and out rapidly from so much fear and nervousness locked up inside.

Two-bit and Ponyboy looked at each other for a second, then back up at the brown haired boy. Ponyboy took in a small breath himself and released it to remain calm himself, keeping the thrilled feelings inside.

Ponyboy took a small step into the closet and watched with Two-bit as the boy held the book that was in his hands closer up to his head, so close to throwing the thick book out of his trembling hands.

"Don't c-come near m-me! I mean i-it! I'll throw this b-book at y-you!" the boy stammered. His whole body was now starting to tremble and shake, both from being scared/nervous, and for the room feeling drafty to him because he had no clothes on except his boxers.

Pony raised his hands up to his shoulders, soothingly and kindly whispering to the young boy that everything was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. "Hush, hush, boy. There's nothing to worry or fear about. Me and my friend here just wanted to help you off the street, so we brought you here to my house," Ponyboy shared

Once again, the boy didn't say a single word back.

"You can trust us. There's no need to be afraid," Ponyboy promised as he took another small, single step closer to the boy, who was still curled up on the upper shelf. All of that rustling must've came from the boy when he was climbing. Pony's eyes widened as the boy threw the book that he was holding at him. Quickly, Ponyboy dunked and the book hit Two-bit square in the nose.

"Ow!" Two-bit exclaimed, his hand now covering his nose. Ponyboy stood back up from dunking and looked at Two-bit with a facial expression that said, "Oh! That had to hurt!".

"Dang it, Ponyboy! I always knew that books were trouble! I _tried _to reason with you about it!" Two-bit exclaimed

The brown haired boy narrowed his eyes in a confused manner after hearing Two-bit say Ponyboy's name.

"I think I'm bleeding!" Two-bit panicked, starting to wipe his nose with his bare hand to make sure if he was bleeding or not. "Pony, am I bleeding?!"

"No, you're not bleeding, man," Ponyboy replied without any hesitation, just to get Two-bit to shut up about that, before they both turned attention back to the boy. "Alright...we can tell that you're very startled, but I don't think firing books at two teenagers who saved you from dying is very polite to do," Ponyboy informed. The brown haired boy stared at the thirteen-year-old Greaser with a surprised look in both of his eyes. They were China blue. He was surprised just because he threatened two teenagers and then hit one of them in the face with a thick book. What Pony just said was the truth. It wasn't the polite thing to do, and that just hit the brown haired boy hard in the heart.

Two-bit and Ponyboy looked at each other with sorrow filled eyes when they noticed the boys China blue eyes shimmering off from tears starting to form. Sniffles were heard not to long after that.

"Kiddo, please don't cry. I know you didn't mean to hit me in the nose with a book," Two-bit assured, trying his best to sooth over the brown haired boys sadness. However, it wasn't working. It was almost like he wasn't even listening because his soft cries were getting the best of him. "Kid, seriously, don't. There's no need for any crying over a little mistake."

"Yeah, boy. We understand that you're scared because you don't know who we are and that you were just trying to protect yourself. Also, Two-bit's right. You don't have to cry over one little freak out. Seriously, if I was in your position, I would've done the same thing to him," Ponyboy shared

"Hey! I may be Two-bit, but I still have feelings!" Two-bit informed

The boy rested his head down on its side, on top of his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs and eyes still filled with tears.

"_Two-bit?_" the boy asked himself in his head, questioning what the two Greasers kept calling each other.

"Sorry, Two-bit. I know that hurt, but I'm trying to make a point to the boy," Ponyboy said, looking back up at the brown haired boy with Two-bit afterwards. "Hey, boy...we have your clothes down here. They're all warm now and no longer wet from that snow pile you were laying in,"

"Yeah, we stripped them from you and put them in the dryer so you wouldn't freeze to death," Two-bit told

The brown haired boy picked his head up from resting it on his knees after hearing the two Greasers mention his clothes.

"Huh? D-do you mind..." the boy stuttered, too scared to go on with what he wanted to ask.

Without needing to hear another word stammer from the young boys mouth, Two-bit walked away from the closet door and came back five seconds later, now holding the boys folded up jeans and white T-shirt, leaving his tennis shoes under the nightstand.

"Alright, let me set this straight before I hand your clothes to you...I'm nobody to be scared of...I'm just like Ponyboy here...we want to keep you _safe _and warm...boy no hurt Two-bit...Two-bit kind person to boy...that's you," Two-bit lectured

Ponyboy rolled his eyes in a playful way and let out a chuckle as he took the boys clothes out of Two-bit's hands.

The boy watched and continued feeling concerned about these two teenagers that were in front of his eyes, not understanding if he should trust 'em or not.

"Now, boy, if you want your clothes, just come on down from there. You don't have to be afraid of us," Ponyboy promised, pointing at himself then at Two-bit.

"...No..." the boy shook his head and hid his face behind both of his bare hands. He was now facing the fact that he was going to have to deal with trudging around in just his boxers. "I-I can't trust you guys..." he whimpered. Just as he started speaking again, his words were a lot softer so Two-bit and Ponyboy couldn't hear him. He said, "I've been down that road too many times before with tons of people that should actually care about me..."

"Why can't you trust us? We saved you, boy," Two-bit reminded

"..It's too hard and long to explain..." the brown haired boy gulped

"We got time," Two-bit informed him

Nevertheless, the only thing that the boy did was give Ponyboy and Two-bit each a sad look before locking his hands over his face again.

"Two-bit, what do you think is wrong with him?" Pony asked in such a soft whisper so the boy wouldn't hear him.

"I don't know, but it's a fact that he's completely stressed about us,"

"Really, I didn't guess that,"

Two-bit rolled his eyes at his friend, then the both of them looked back up at the boy.

"Yo, little dude! You don't have anything to be scared of. We're not going to hurt you. Honest," Two-bit assured as he held one of his hands up to his shoulder.

Wow, when Two-bit Matthews is the one saying that there's nothing to be afraid of, then you know big time that there's truly nothing to be scared about.

Once again, the young; brown haired boy concentrated on the two Greasers again and started thinking hard if he should trust them or not. Sure, they were still complete strangers in his opinion, but they were telling the truth. They did save him from freezing until he died right there in the snow and nursed him back to health. If Ponyboy and Two-bit weren't taking their little walk in town that day, the brown haired boy knew that he wouldn't have survived.

Ponyboy and Two-bit looked at each other for a short second, then back up at the boy, who took in and let out one final, soft breath and rubbed the rest of the water away from his eyes and face. Carefully and with extra caution of the teenagers that were waiting for him at the bottom, the boy held hard onto the shelf as he climbed down.

Two-bit and Ponyboy grew smiles at the brown haired boy as he turned himself back around from facing the wall after climbing down from the high, upper shelf. His right hand was now placed on his left shoulder and his left hand was resting on his right side to cover up his bare chest the best he could.

"You can come out of there, you know? This room is now yours to explore and enjoy," Ponyboy said with a friendly smile curling up on his lips.

Confusion glimmered in the brown haired boys China blue eyes as he shakingly took two steps out of the gray closet and stood in the clear daylight of the guest room. Right after he focused his eyes back on the two Greasers, Ponyboy caringly handed him his clothes back. Quickly without any hesitation, the boy zipped back on his worn out jeans and as he tried to slip on her shirt, his head was having a hard time finding the neckhole since he was trying to get dressed again so fast.

"Whoa there, little man! Here," Two-bit chuckled as he gently grabbed a hold of the boys shirt with both of his hands by the neckhole. A small yelp was heard by the boy as he quickly pulled back from Two-bit's gentle grip and pulled his head through the neckhole with no trouble this time himself.

"It's fine...I got it m-myself," the boy stuttered, his voice more shy then scared or nervous now.

"Um..okay," Two-bit shrugged, exchanging a look with Ponyboy before they looked back at the boy once again.

A silent pause formed in the room as Ponyboy and Two-bit continued staring at the boy while he glanced back at them, one to the other, still having concern and some fear still inside of him.

The quietness went on for ten seconds straight, but quickly ended after Ponyboy nudged Two-bit in the arm, making the brown haired boy flinch a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Ponyboy apologized

"...It-it's okay..." the boy stuttered, jamming his empty hands into his worn out jeans pockets.

Pony looked back over at Two-bit, who was looking at him confused, wondering on the inside why Ponyboy just nudged him.

Two-bit confusedly stared at his friend as Ponyboy's eyes grew slimly big, gently jerking his head down, meaning he was motioning Two-bit to look down.

Still all confused, Two-bit glanced down to where Pony was motioning with his head and noticed what it was that caught Ponyboy's attention. In the brown haired boys jeans, there was a single strip that was cut through, revealing a terrible scar on his right shin. Since the two Greasers were too busy on getting the boy to climb down from the upper shelf in the closet, they didn't pay attention to how the scar looked without any of his clothes on, except his boxers. In shorter version, they didn't notice. Two-bit's eyes grew big just like Pony's did, but tried not to make it noticable so the brown haired boy wouldn't feel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh...um...wow," Two-bit said with a single, phony chuckle that actually sounded real.

"Yep.." Ponyboy nodded his head as he smiled a fake grin that looked like his actual smile.

The brown haired boy cocked an eyebrow while he took a single look down at himself to see if there was anything wrong with him, but sooner found out what was really the attention hog.

The boy looked back up at Two-bit and Ponyboy, who were still rolling their eyes down to his right shin to see the bad scar.

"Please don't ask about my scar," the boy pleaded, his words all softly said from his shyness.

"Oh, no," Two-bit said, shaking his head.

"We wouldn't ever do such a thing without your approval, but do you mind if we-" Ponyboy began to ask, but the boy cut him off by taking a seat on the floor and laid out his right leg, keeping his left leg curled up underneath it.

"...Go ahead," the boy sighed, his voice still all shy as he looked over his shoulder, so he wouldn't have to see Two-bit and Ponyboy as they studied his scar.

Ponyboy and Two-bit looked at each other with slim grins now on their faces, thinking that the boy was getting better at trusting them and they've only talked to him for the first time in thirteen minutes.

"Thank you. We're just going to take a look," Pony told the boy as he and Two-bit both sat down, making a small triangle with the three of them.

Pony looked at the boy, who was still looking over his shoulder with his eyes closed, breathing in and out softly, but rapidly again. Two-bit watched, looking back and forth from the Ponyboy to the brown haired boy, until Pony gently picked up the boys bare foot by under his ankle with his right hand, making the boy let out a little yelp.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Like Ponyboy said, we're just taking a peek," Two-bit reminded

All he and Pony got in response was another deep breath that was released from the boy.

Being very careful and gentle, Ponyboy dragged up the brown haired boys jeans that covered his right leg, pulling it up only to the point where it would reveal his shin. There on his right shin, you could see the red scar that looked like it was formed by something cutting his skin pretty hard, surrounded by light purple and dark blue blotches.

Things were very silent in the room for a couple seconds since Ponyboy and Two-bit were so shocked about the horrible scar that the brown haired boy finally decided to open his eyes and peek over at them, realizing them start to whisper very quietly with their eyes filled with shock. That scar on the young boys shin was the only mark on his entire body, so Ponyboy and Two-bit both shared with each other that they figured whatever happened to the boy was an accident, but they wanted to know what kind of accident could cause such a terrible, nasty scar.

"You guys finished?" the brown haired boy asked, his tone soft from nervous and shy feelings.

Ponyboy and Two-bit quickly looked back at him.

"Oh, yeah," Two-bit replied

"Yeah, we're done checking," Ponyboy added

The boy slowly and carefully pulled his leg away from resting on top of Pony's lap and rolled his jeans back down his leg, the scar still remaining to be seen through the rip in the fabric which looked...cut.

Another quiet silence fell over the three boys. Ponyboy and Two-bit remained looking at the boy while he continued gazing back at both of them, his heart racing and pounding hard in his chest.

"So..." Ponyboy said, breaking the silence that filled the room. "What's your name?"

"...I can't answer that," the boy hesitantly spoke

"Why not?" Pony asked, not sounding rude or demanding at all. He was being kind and understanding.

The boy looked at him, taking in and letting out soft breaths through his nose as he continued staring at Ponyboy, moving his concentration over to Two-bit, then back at Pony.

"...I hate my name..." the brown haired boy sighed

Ponyboy and Two-bit looked at each other, feeling completely surprised to hear such a gentle soul say that he hated his own name. Why would anybody hate their own name? Parents give their children certain names for a reason, so why would this poor boy hate his name?

"You hate your name, huh? Join the club, kiddo!" Two-bit cheered out, causing him to earn himself a nudge in the arm by Ponyboy.

"...What are you talking about?" the boy asked, sounding nervous from thinking that something bad would happen since he didn't understand what Two-bit meant.

"My names Keith. Keith Matthews. But my friends call me Two-bit," Two-bit shared

That's when the boy thought to himself that was why Ponyboy kept calling Two-bit 'Two-bit'. "...Why do people call you that?" the boy asked

"That's a long story that I'm just not going to get into, my friend!" Two-bit laughed as he patted his hand on the brown haired boys shoulder, leaving his hand resting after giving him the friendly pat.

The brown haired boy widened his China blue eyes as he let out an uncomfortable murmur and shrugged Two-bit's hand off from his shoulder. Ponyboy grew a slight frown on his face as Two-bit placed his hand back down, flat on the smooth; wooden floor just like his other hand was already.

"Well, yes, boy. He's Two-bit and my names Ponyboy. Ponyboy Curtis. But you can call me Pony or Pone for short," Ponyboy introduced

"_Those are their REAL names?_" the brown haired boy asked himself in his head.

When getting no response with any words or actions, Ponyboy and Two-bit decided to start talking to him about the rest of the gangs names and if so, nicknames.

"You know, I have two older brothers. The middle one is named Sodapop, but we call him Soda. He's the one that gets all of the girls and attention with his movie-star looks and happy-go-lucky personality," Ponyboy shared, a joyful smile now on his face from feeling gleeful about talking about one of the best older brothers in the world.

"And let's not forget about the oldest Curtis, Ponyboy. None other then your older brother, Darrel," Two-bit spoke "but we call him by many nicknames, like Superman because he's the gangs hero, Muscles because he's so strong, Brawn No Brain just for a joke...", Two-bit started chuckling when listing Darry's nicknames. Some were even secret nicknames that he didn't even know about, making Ponyboy start to softly laugh himself.

That was the first time when the brown haired boy actually felt some laughter forming inside of him as he tried his best to hide his small grin that was perking at his lips, but he couldn't help it to show, at least not a bit.

"But the nickname we all call him is Darry, and before you ask, no, it's not because of the food group," Two-bit joked, chuckling more as Ponyboy continued with him, but the brown haired boys slimly showing smile didn't last long at all. Pony and Two-bit then decided to bring up the rest of the gangs names and nicknames, taking less then five minutes to speak about each of the Greasers, but they forgot to tell the boy that they were Greasers and if he knew what a Greaser was.

"Boy, how old are you?" Ponyboy asked after the chuckling between him and Two-bit finally died down when Two-bit made a joke about Dally getting so drunk one time that he ended up making out with his own reflection in the Curtis's hall bathroom mirror.

The brown haired boy looked at him for a few seconds, then looked at Two-bit, giving the two Greasers an equal amount of glancing. It didn't really matter if they did know his age. What bad could come to him if they did know how old he was? Fifteen seconds of pure quietness fell in the room once again. Pony and Two-bit decided to give the boy a chance to think about if he wanted complete strangers that he's only known for fifteen-to-twenty minutes to know something like that about him. The brown haired boy blinked his China blue eyes a couple times while thinking, until he came to the conclusion in his mind that it wasn't really a big deal for Ponyboy and Two-bit to know his age.

"...I'm twelve...turning thirteen in Febuary," the brown haired boy shared, shyly

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged surprised expressions. They were both thinking the same thought of the boy being tall for his age. He actually looked like he already was thirteen-going-onto-fourteen, but Ponyboy was still taller then him by just a few little inches.

"Alright then...where'd you come from?" Two-bit asked, finally being able to ask a question instead of Ponyboy for a change.

The boy rolled his eyes innocently around the room for three seconds, then focused back on Two-bit and Ponyboy, feeling at least that he could give them a small detail on where he came from to answer Two-bit's question.

"A garden," the boy spoke, his voice still soft, but was now completely because he was shy and no longer afraid or nervous of Ponyboy or Two-bit.

"A garden? Who are you? Timothy Green?" Two-bit asked, confusedly

Knowing Two-bit Matthews for his whole life as a Greaser, Ponyboy could tell that he was joking around, but was truly confused at the same time.

A confused expression formed on the brown haired boys face as he battered his China blue eyes a few times in a plainly innocent way. "Um...no?"

"Oh, don't mind his jokes, boy. He fools around all the time. That's his job in the gang while mine is being the dreamer. What do you mean, though? You came from...a garden?" Ponyboy asked

"...like I said before, it's too long and hard for me to explain...be-besides I don't think I can t-trust you g-guys with my story," the brown haired boy gulped, starting to stutter again from memories coming back to him about a lot of certain people.

"You can trust us, kiddo. There's nothing wrong with us," Two-bit promised

Ponyboy nodded his head with full agreement, having a hard time believing that he was actually putting full trust in Two-bit once again, but went with it anyway.

However, the two Greasers promises weren't taken into consideration. All the brown haired boy did was sit up his legs, crossed his arms over his shins, and rested his head down on his knees, keeping his mouth shut.

"Um...okay then? How about you tell us about your parents," Two-bit said, but the boy shook his head.

Pony and Two-bit looked at each other with confusion, then shrugged their shoulders.

"Do you have any siblings? Brothers? Sisters?" Ponyboy asked

"...No..." the boy replied, hesitantly

"So you're the only child?" Two-bit asked

"...It only d-depends on h-how you look a-at i-it," the brown haired boy stammered

"How we look at...what?" Pony asked, now sounding a little nervous to have his question answered.

The boy just looked at him for a few seconds, then turned his attention over to Two-bit, who was waiting for Ponyboy's question to be responded to also.

Nevertheless, the brown haired boy didn't reply.

Ponyboy and Two-bit gave each other the same confused expressions and as they were both about to look at the twelve-year-old boy again, a voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs. "PONYBOY! TWO-BIT!"

It was Darry.

Two-bit and Ponyboy widened their eyes as the brown haired boy let out a yelp, finding Darry's voice completely unexpected to just come out between his conversation with the two Greasers.

"W-who's t-that?" the boy asked, his words still stumbling up from remaining nervous/shy/scared again.

"That's the Greaser who's nickname is the same as one of the food groups. Darry," Two-bit replied

Quickly, Ponyboy stood up from the floor and trotted over to the door. He took a single look back at Two-bit and the brown haired boy, then gazed back at the door as he cracked it open and stuck his head out.

"YEAH, DARRY?"

"I'M WORKING LATE TONIGHT, SO WE'RE ALL HAVING DINNER NOW! YOU AND TWO-BIT COME DOWN FOR SOME OF YOUR CHICKEN SOUP!"

"OH! ALRIGHT! BE RIGHT DOWN!"

"OKAY!"

Ponyboy then quietly shut the guest rooms door again and looked back at Two-bit and the brown haired boy, his face now nervous.

"Two-bit, Darry wants us to go eat dinner with everyone else in the gang as always, but we can't just leave him here!" Ponyboy informed, referring to the brown haired boy.

"Well, you just go down there and eat. I'll stay up here with the boy," Two-bit said as he reached his hand over to playfully ruffle up the boys hair, but the brown haired boy quickly moved himself a couple scootches back after a little flinch. Two-bit placed his hand back down and looked back over at Ponyboy.

"Two-bit, I don't think that's such a great idea," Ponyboy muttered

"Why not?" Two-bit asked

"Do you remember what happened last time when you babysat Curly and Tim's little brother?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that giving him six sugar sticks, a piece of chocolate cake, and a can of frosting would cause him to be a hyper monster that loved jumping up and down wildly on the couch?!"

"It should've been clear to you because he's _three _and you fed him all of that _sugar_!"

Two-bit bit down on his lip, regrettingly thinking to himself that, that wasn't such a great idea to do to such a little child. Plus after Tim and Curly found out about their little brother, they beat Two-bit up and locked him in the Curtis's hall closet.

"Okay, I can understand why you're concerned. But he's twelve, not three. And I won't feed him anything that can cause him to turn into a complete sugar rush bomb," Two-bit promised

"It's hard for me to believe that, but I'll go ahead and give it a shot," Pony murmured under his breath so the brown haired boy wouldn't hear him. "Alright, Two-bit. You can watch him and I'll be back up here after I'm done eating. Also, Darry said he's leaving tonight for work and since Soda and Steve should've left for their double date, they properly won't be back until midnight. So, we only have to worry about Dally, Kitty, Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn. Dally will be helping Johnny watch his sisters and Kitty's most likely going to be helping out, too. We should be good for tonight then," Ponyboy lectured

"Alright, sounds good. Now, you go on and eat. I'll keep the kid company and maybe he can start eating his chicken soup as well," Two-bit suggested

"That's a good idea. Are you hungry, kiddo?" Pony asked

The brown haired boy lifted his head up from resting his head down on his knees and released his arms from being wrapped around his legs. He looked at Two-bit, then at Ponyboy, thinking about how Darry told them that they were going to eat the same chicken soup for dinner. That meant that there was nothing wrong with the soup. The boy touched his stomach with one of his hands and nodded his head.

Two-bit grinned. "Well, boy-o, you're in luck! You get to feed on delicious chicken soup that Ponyboy Curtis made!" he cheered

"Yeah, right after you nearly started a fire," Ponyboy muttered as he walked across the room and picked up the bowl of chicken soup that was still warm. He grew a sweet grin himself as he handed it down to the boy, who took it hesitantly, but picked up the spoon and started digging into the delicious chicken soup.

"...T-thank you..." the boy stuttered, wiping his mouth with his bare hand when fumbling his words.

"You're welcome. Now, Two-bit's going to stay up here and hang out with you while I go downstairs to eat with the rest of the gang, minus two since they left on a double date. I'll be back up in about fifteen minutes or so, since I'm in charge of doing the dishes tonight. But, boy, you need to stay in this room at all times. Two-bit and I will visit you, bring food to you, and there's a bathroom right there," Ponyboy explained

"..W-why can't I le-leave this r-room?" the brown haired boy stuttered

"Because the rest of the gang can't see you. We need to keep you a secret or you might have to go somewhere else to live," Pony replied

"But we're not going to let that happen. We care about you, kiddo, and we just don't want anything bad to happen to you," Two-bit added

Instead of getting any sign of a response, the boy just continued taking bites of his soup.

"Now, I got to get downstairs and eat. Two-bit, you know to keep him company. I'll be back up soon," Ponyboy said, and with that, he walked over to the door, opened it back up, and slipped out after taking a little peek down the hallway. Quietly, Pony then closed the door all the way again and headed down the hall, continuing his way down the stairs.

"Ponyboy! There you are!" Darry said

Ponyboy looked over at the table to see Johnny, Kitty, Cassidy, and Dally sitting around in different chairs with Darry serving the bowls of soup and Jocelyn relaxing in Soda's old baby high-chair, drinking another baby bottle that Johnny had fixed for her this time.

"Where's Two-bit, dude?" Dally asked. Ponyboy wanted to roll his eyes, but not from anger or being annoyed, just from being nervous. When Steve wasn't around, leave it to Dallas Winston to bring up a question like that.

"He's just hanging out in mine and Soda's bedroom, plotting his revenge on Steve. He's not hungry," Ponyboy said, taking his seat at the table next to Kitty as Darry laid down a bowl of chicken soup in front of him.

"Two-bit Matthews? Not hungry? Wow! That's a change!" Kitty joked

Everyone around the table laughed at the female Greasers joke while only Ponyboy grinned over at her and started feeling his face heating up again.

"Ponyboy, you're blushing," Johnny chuckled

"What? I am not!" Ponyboy exclaimed as he felt his face, realizing how hot his skin was feeling all the sudden. _Oh, crud. Not again_.

"Yeah, you are," Cassidy giggled, taking a sip of her pop that Darry had gotten for her from the fridge after speaking.

"Guys, cut him some slack. It is hot in here, ya know?" Kitty informed. She started to fan herself with her napkin as Ponyboy dabbed some water from his glass onto his face.

Darry, Dally, Johnny, and Cassidy exchanged smirks as they all glanced back up at Ponyboy and Kitty.

"Why don't you guys just stop denying your feelings for each other, kiss, and start dating already?" Dally asked, chuckling

"Would you guys please stop saying that?!" Ponyboy asked, smacking his hand onto his face.

"Sure, we will...right after you guys kiss," Darry replied with his laughter coming back into his speaking.

Ponyboy and Kitty looked at each other, both realizing how their faces were now bright pink. Darry, Johnny, Dally, Cassidy, and even Jocelyn now started laughing again.

"This is going to be one heck of a long dinner, isn't it?" Kitty asked

"Oh, yeah," Pony agreed

The rest of the dinner went by, filled with laughter and chatting about Ponyboy and Kitten dating, which led Pony and Kitty both to continue denying it all.

After dinner, Ponyboy washed the dishes with Kitty's help, Dally and Johnny making kissy faces at them every couple minutes while Cassidy played with Jocelyn in the living room, and Darry rested down in the recliner before he would have to head off to work that night. Later after cleaning up the dishes, Kitten asked Pony if he wanted to watch TV with her, but Ponyboy replied that he wanted to just head on upstairs for the night with Two-bit.

At first, Kitten's confused, but allows the fact to go through her mind. Ponyboy hung out with Two-bit and the brown haired boy all day in the guest room while everyone else remained downstairs in the living room. Two-bit and Ponyboy both talked and laughed together, sharing different things about each others lives with the brown haired boy, who only listened and didn't talk about his own life. He only asked questions.

One time, Johnny and Dally came upstairs to check on Pony and Two-bit, so the brown haired boy had to hide in the closet again. However, since he was afraid, Two-bit had to hide in there with him. At first, the boy didn't know if he should've trusted him, but Two-bit picked him up from around the waist and ran into the closet, closing the door quickly behind him. Ponyboy then quickly convinced the two other Greasers that Two-bit was using the bathroom and that they just wanted to continue being by themselves. Johnny and Dally were confused at first and remained like that for awhile, but they still left back downstairs. Two-bit then popped back out of the closet with the boy, both being relieved that they were now able to be able to step out into the daylight room.

Hours past. Darry had left for work and he wouldn't be back until midnight. Johnny, Dally, Kitty, Cassidy, and Jocelyn were all fast asleep in the living room, and knowing Soda and Steve, they'd be out like lights when they returned from their double date.

"Hey, Pony! I got the pajamas!" Two-bit announced, entering the guest room for like, the sixth time that day, now holding a old pair of Darry's pajamas from when he was the brown haired boys age. Ponyboy was sitting on the bed with the boy sitting right next to him, a sorrow filled frown on his face. It was obvious that everything he didn't answer for Ponyboy and Two-bit's questions were stuck on his mind, but he just didn't want to talk. He was quieter then Johnny.

"Good!" Ponyboy said as he stood up from the bed. Two-bit closed the door quietly, being so much quieter then the other quiet shuts so the sound wouldn't echo through the house and wake up the other Greasers that were sleeping downstairs in the living room. "Here, toss me 'em!" Pony said, and with those words, Two-bit tossed the pajamas to Ponyboy, who caught them perfectly.

"W-what are t-those?" the boy asked

"Pajamas. You sleep in them," Ponyboy replied, handing over the pair of pajamas to the boy, who once again, hesitantly took them.

Ponyboy and Two-bit continued watching him as he slowly stood up onto his feet, giving them a shy glance. Confusion filled the two Greasers minds until they realized what was the actual problem.

"Ohh!" Ponyboy said as he turned around and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, boy. We won't look at you," Two-bit assured, following Pony's example after finishing his promise.

The brown haired boy cocked an eyebrow and started thinking about the names that Ponyboy and Two-bit's been calling him. He didn't like getting called 'Boy', 'Kid', 'Kiddo', or 'Boy-o'. If it was from time to time, it was alright then. But Pony and Two-bit kept calling him these names that he didn't like hearing all the time, meaning he was starting to think something new through.

Feeling his face burning up from humiliation, the brown haired boy closed his eyes as he stripped his old; worn out jeans and white T-shirt from his body, quickly getting dressed into the pair of pajamas that were sort of baggy on him.

"...Alright...I'm good," the boy informed, scooping up his clothes from the floor and placing them on the nightstand, not caring for them being folded or not.

Two-bit and Ponyboy opened their eyes and turned back around to see the brown haired boy looking down at himself, now wearing the old pair of Darry's old pajamas that were baggy on him a bit.

"Boy, do you have any other clothes?" Two-bit asked

"...No..." the boy replied, keeping his eyes down on himself.

"Well, since your close to my age, I'll let you wear my clothes. They may be a little tiny bit big on you, but they'll still fit," Ponyboy said

The boy battered his China blue eyes that were continuing to shimmer like two beautiful stars. He had movie-star looks, just like Sodapop, Pony thought to himself. The only difference between the boy and Soda's handsome looks were that the boy...he was only younger. After taking a couple seconds of silence to take in Ponyboy's kind offer, the twelve-year-old brown haired boy glanced back up at the two Greasers and grew a very slim smile, trying his best to hide it, but couldn't help it.

"..Thank you..." the boy thanked, but his voice was still so soft and shy.

"No problem. But now, you really need to get some sleep and so do we," Ponyboy informed, looking at Two-bit when he said his final three words. Two-bit nodded his head.

"Yeah," he then said. "It's best if we all get our beauty sleep. I'll be downstairs in the recliner,"

"And I'll just be down the hall, but do _not _leave this room, understand?" Pony asked

"...Yes," the boy answered, taking extra time in being silent to think hard about staying in some random teenagers house.

Ponyboy and Two-bit grinned at each other and nodded their heads, smiling back at the brown haired boy afterwards.

Neither of the two Greasers had to say anything to make the boy climb into the bed and pull the covers over his body a little.

"Hey, you can sleep under the covers a lot more, ya know? We don't want you to feel cold or anything," Ponyboy said as he and Two-bit sat back down on the bed. The brown haired boy shrugged and pulled the covers up some more around him, being able to feel the difference.

"Can I...c-can I ask you guys something?" the boy asked, shyness glowing off in his China blue eyes.

"Of course you can, kiddo," Two-bit replied

"Yeah. What's on your mind?" Ponyboy asked as he gently removed a piece of the boys hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. To Pony and Two-bit's surprise, the boy didn't flinch, yelp, or push his hand away.

"...Why did you guys even care to...take me off the street?" the boy asked

"Well, you didn't think we'd just look at somebody laying there half dead in the freezing snow and abadon them there to die, don't you?" Two-bit asked

"We didn't want to just walk away from you and continue on with our day. Our lives wouldn't be the same," Ponyboy informed

"...Why would they be different? I'm just a boy going nowhere in life," the brown haired boy sighed

"Hey! Don't you dare say that, young man! And why the heck did I just call you that? I'm not a father!" Two-bit exclaimed, smacking his hand straight onto his face.

"I believe what Two-bit's trying to say that we all have a purpose in life. You see, I love to read and write, so I want to become a writer. That's my purpose in life," Ponyboy shared

"And my purpose in life is to...um...well...I'll get back to you on that," Two-bit said "what do YOU like to do, boy?"

"...I..I don't know..." the brown haired boy stuttered

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Two-bit asked, sort of chuckling a bit from not understanding how somebody could not know what they liked to do, whether if it was a career or a hobbie.

"...I just...don't know..." the boy replied

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged looks for a few seconds, then looked back at the boy, realizing how tired he was seeming now.

"Well, we'll talk more in the morning. Schools still going to be canceled so we don't have to worry about that," Ponyboy said, tucking the covers around the boys body a bit better to keep him warm throughout the night while Two-bit stepped up from the bed.

"We'll see you in the morning, kid," Two-bit said as Pony stood back up on his feet.

"..Wait!" the boys voice echoed out when the two Greasers started heading over to the door.

"What is it?" Ponyboy asked, turning his attention back to the brown haired boy. Two-bit did the same.

A slight silence filled the room after Pony's question was asked, but then the boy took in a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

"Remember how...I said that...I hated my name?" he asked

Ponyboy nodded his head as Two-bit replied with saying, "Yeah".

"Well...I still hate it...but..." the brown haired boy stuttered

"But what?" Two-bit asked

"My names...Jazz," the boy yawned as his eyes closed, and with that, he was out like a light.

Ponyboy and Two-bit grew big smiles as they quickly left the room. Two-bit quietly, but still quickly closed the door all the way, then he and Pony smiled their big smiles at each other again.

"He told us his name!" Two-bit cheered quietly, giving Pony a high-five.

"Yeah! I wonder why he hates it so much, though. I don't see the problem with it," Ponyboy shrugged

"Neither do I, but we can ask him about that tomorrow. We got through today with keeping him a secret. We did good,"

"I know, huh? However...there's always tomorrow to think about from now on,"

Two-bit placed his hands on his hips and bit his lip, taking time to take in Pony's words.

"Come on, Pony," Two-bit said, giving the youngest Greaser a soft smack on the shoulder. "Let's just get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning,"

"Alright, night," Ponyboy yawned as he left down the hall to his and Soda's bedroom while Two-bit quietly tiptoed down the stairs, through the kitchen, and crashed into the recliner, falling fast asleep.

Pony laid under the covers of his and Sodapop's bed, trying his best to drift off in a nice sleep. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what could happen the next day. Ponyboy knew that he and Two-bit got through one full day of keeping Jazz a secret, but everyday is a new day. What could possibly happen the next day in the Curtis's house?

**AN: Uh, oh! Ponyboy has a point...everyday IS a new day! What if Jazz gets found the next morning? What will happen if he DOES get found? What will happen to Ponyboy and Two-bit if the other Greasers find out about them keeping Jazz a secret? Why does Jazz hate his name? What's Jazz's story? You'll just have to wait, keep reading, and find out! Read you all in chapter six! :D**


	6. Tough Morning Love All Around

**AN: Thanks for reading this far, everybody! I really, REALLY love writing this story, and I thank you all for reading this far. Also, AlongTheBinding, I really LOVE your reviews! They make my day! I can't wait to read some more! Also, when you stated that Cassidy could share the same thing with hating her name like Jazz hating his...ANYWAY, I hope yawl like chapter six as much as the first five! Onward with the story! Enjoy! *Leaves virtual cookies*. :D**

_Chapter 6_

The cold winter night went by in dead silence inside the Curtis's house. As the snow outside sprinkled out from the sky and blew around in the chilly breeze, each of the Greasers were now sleeping peacefully and fully comfortably.

Darry was still at work, but Soda and Steve had arrived back at the house at 11:30, a half-an-hour before Darry would arrive from work, and a half-an-hour before Pony expected that they world be back. Soda and Steve quietly entered the house after having a great time laughing and joking around with each other on their way back from their double date with Sandy and Evie at the bowling alley.

The two Greasers looked around at all of the rest of their friends, each fast asleep in the living room, minus Ponyboy who was sleeping upstairs in his and Soda's bedroom.

Johnny was adorably sleeping on the couch with Cassidy snuggled up to his chest with both of his arms connected around her, the two laying peacefully under a heavy blanket.

Dally was fast asleep on the opposite end of the couch, having Jocelyn curled up on his chest with his arm around her and his leather jacket being used for her blanket since Dally took it off and tucked her warmly under it before he crashed himself.

Kitty was resting dreamily on the floor with a pillow under her head and a soft quilt that Soda had made when he was nine covering up her body, her bangs slightly brushed over her eyes. That somehow just made her seem even more like a beautiful angel.

Lastly, Two-bit was passed out in the recliner with one of his legs kicked out in front of him while the other one was hanging over one of the recliners arms. His mouth was hanging wide open and he was slightly snoring, as if he got drunk before going to sleep.

"Hey, man. You might want to wipe that lipstick off from your face. Or maybe you should keep it on. It looks really good with your skin," Steve joked, holding back the loud laughs and letting them out as soft chuckles.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Steve," Soda sarcastically spoke as he wiped away the many red lipstick marks from his cheeks and one slightly showing directly on his lips.

Steve continued chuckling as he gave his best friend three slaps on the back. Soda rolled his eyes and finished wiping off all of Sandy's dark red lipstick from his face. A friendly, but yet devious smirk formed on his face, getting an idea.

"Stevie, at least I could wipe away the lipstick from my face. _You_, on the other hand, is _stuck _with that bright purple hickey on your neck there," Soda smartly remarked

Steve's heart quickly leaped up in his chest as his eyes shot big. "What?! What hickey?!" Steve gasped, starting to feel all around his neck for any strange feeling marks or weird prints.

It was Soda's turn for getting his laughs in as soft, handsome chuckles, and so he did.

"This isn't funny, man! If my old man sees a hickey on my neck, he'll kick me out for God knows how long!" Steve exclaimed in a whisper, so he wouldn't wake anybody up.

"Relax, Stevie! You ain't got no hickey! I was just messing around with ya!" Soda quietly laughed

Steve's face turned bright red from both embarrassment and anger as he glared at Sodapop, who was still smiling his movie-stair grin.

"Real funny, Elvis," Steve spoke, sarcastically, but softly at the same time from feeling so embarrassed that he actually fell for Soda's little trick, as he jammed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Thank ya, thank ya very much," Soda thanked. He had the best Elvis impression ever. It was so good that even Steve cracked his grin and quietly chuckled again, giving his best friend a friendly punch on the arm.

As the two party animal Greasers chuckled together for a few more seconds, Soda realized that Steve was now smirking at the sleeping Two-bit.

"Don't even think about it, Stevie," Soda warned, but of course he was smiling his handsome smile, as he patted Steve's shoulder once.

"Oh, come on, man. I want to get even with that boy for nearly catching me on fire. You remember that, right?" Steve asked

"I do, but I also remember warning you to not get inbetween Two-bit and a piece of chocolate cake,"

"Hey, he was the one who made the chocolate cake that day. I think you, me, and the rest of our fellow Greasers can tell that it wasn't going to end up good!"

Soda smile curled back up on his lips as he playfully punched Steve in the shoulder.

"Come on, man. Let's just get some sleep. I'm tired after that long night," Soda yawned

"Yeah, I'm going to hit the sack, too," Steve shared, stretching his arms up in the air and letting out a yawn himself.

"Night, dude,"

"Good-night, Sodapop,"

Steve settled down in front of the fireplace with a heavy blanket and a pillow from the couch that wasn't being used by Dally or Johnny and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off into a deep sleep after that.

Soda, on the other hand, trudged his way up the stairs and fumbled down the hallway, too tired to even think about the guest room door being closed. Instead, Soda just continued his way until he entered his and Pony's room, seeing Ponyboy fast asleep with his right arm resting behind his head, his other arm laying across his stomach, his mouth sort of cracked open, and some pieces of his hair hanging over his eyes. Sodapop couldn't help himself to quietly laugh at his baby brother, so he covered his mouth with one of his hands and let out some chuckles before he quietly changed into a pair of his pajamas, then carefully got under the covers next to Ponyboy, wrapping a arm around him to keep him close.

Before the night could realise it, everyone in the Curtis's house were out like lights. The snow continued drifting down from the starry night sky as the breeze whistled a new tune every couple pauses it made between different minutes.

Nobody was awaken at all from the soft weather that was singing and showing off outside, not even Jazz was effected. Everyone slept peacefully throughout the entire night.

Second after every second, minute after another minute, hour after a repeating hour...the cold night didn't seem to last long at all.

The clock struck 9:45 in the morning, and Ponyboy was the first one to quietly get up in the entire household. Wow, that was a change. Usually Darry would be the first one up, but since he worked until midnight the day before, Pony thought that he could handle making breakfast for everyone that morning, including to make Jazz's breakfast before anyone else woke up to notice him bring it to him. Carefully and quietly, Ponyboy removed Soda's arm that was still wrapped around him and climbed out of the bed. Soda let out a moan as he rolled over on his left side, now not being able to see Pony in his sight if he awoke, but he remained in his restless sleep.

Pony quickly and quietly managed to get dressed and his hair combed without waking up Sodapop, then he was able to sneak out of the bedroom without making a single sound. Ponyboy remained silent as he tiptoed down the hall and stopped in front of the guest rooms door. The thirteen-year-old Greaser looked around to make sure nobody was watching before he silently opened the door just a crack and took a peek into the room, seeing Jazz still sound asleep in the silky, cozy bed.

A smile formed on Ponyboy's face as he quietly reclosed the door and headed his way down the stairs, not wanting to wake Jazz up from such a wonderful and dreamy sleep. It was properly the first time Jazz slept in a bed, not to mention an actual room. Who knew? Ponyboy didn't and neither did Two-bit, nor any of the other Greasers since they didn't even know that Jazz was there in the first place. Hopefully Jazz would share his story sooner or later.

Ponyboy walked into the living room to find everybody still fast asleep in the same places and positions from the night.

"Two-bit," Ponyboy whispered, giving his friend a gentle slap on the arm.

"Hey!" Two-bit leaped up from his sleep, his eyes now wide open and his usual morning headache from the bright sunlight shining into the room from the windows, Two-bit as always trying to get adjusted to it every morning.

Ponyboy watched at Two-bit sat up in the recliner and rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn afterwards.

"Oh, Pony...morning already?" Two-bit asked as he ran his hands through his shagged up hair.

"Yep," Ponyboy replied, giving his friend a couple pats on the knee. "Well, I'm going to make some chocolate-chip pancakes and grab some chocolate cake from the cooler for breakfast. Would you please wake up everyone else in here?"

Two-bit took a glance around the living room to see all of the sleeping Greasers, then back at Ponyboy.

"Why me?!"

"Because like I said, I need to make breakfast. Since Soda and Darry are such great brothers and they've been working so hard at their jobs, I want them to be able to sleep in and not worry about all of the morning work like they usually have to,"

Two-bit took another look around the living room with his and Pony's fellow Greasers still all fast asleep. Two-bit released a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes, as if he was saying, "Why do _I_ always have to get the hard job?!", but his mouth came out with the words "Alright, fine,".

Ponyboy nodded his thanks and left the room to start cooking breakfast while Two-bit was left to wake everyone else up.

"Hey, Steve. Come on, man!" Two-bit announced, gently kicking Steve in the stomach two times. Steve slowly opened his eyes and let out a tired moan before he pushed himself up in a sitting position, tiredly glaring at Two-bit, who was smiling amusingly as he moved his way over to Kitten.

"Kitty cat!" Two-bit exclaimed "Johnny-cake! Carla! Time to get up, guys!". The wisecracker gave each of them a couple shakes, making the three Greasers yawn a little as they woke up and stretched.

"Morning, fella's," Kitten greeted, a sweet yawn added into her speaking after talking.

"Good-morning," Johnny and Cassidy said together

"Morning, Kitten," Steve yawned as he stood up from the floor and streteched.

Johnny and Cassidy stepped up from the couch and stretched themselves before Johnny folded up the heavy blanket that he and Cassidy had slept under. Kitten did the same with the blanket that she used and placed it on top of the couch. Steve ended up doing the same, too, only because he knew that Two-bit, Kitten, or somebody would tell him to do it.

Two-bit carefully picked up little Jocelyn, who was now wide awake and was sitting on Dally's chest with his arm around her, in his arms, whispered good-morning into her ear, kissed the top of her head, then handed her over to Johnny, who took her out of the room to change her into some new day clothes that were stored in her baby bag.

"Hey, do you guys feel that something's up with Ponyboy? I mean, he's really been spending a lot of time upstairs," Kitten said, confusedly

Two-bit's eyes slightly grew big as he continued nudging Dally's arm, trying his best to wake him up, but it wouldn't work.

"Yeah, he seems stranger then usual," Steve spoke up, a concerned expression forming on his face. "You know what Soda told me last night when we were waiting for Sandy and Evie? He told me that Pony was freaking out about the guest room,"

"Really? Hm...what do you think Two-bit?" Kitten asked

"What guest room?!" Two-bit blurted out, taking no minute to hesiate or pause with Kitty's question.

Two-bit's fast and panicky answer was so unexpected, that it caused Kitten, Steve, and Cassidy to jump a bit.

Two-bit's eyes remained big a little as he took a small glance around at Steve, Cassidy, and Kitten, who were all looking at him confusedly. And this wasn't just 'Two-bit Level Confused'...this was like 'Major Maniac Confused'. The wisecracker Greaser took down a big lump that was in his throat and took in a deep breath, releasing it afterwards.

Two-bit might've been the best liar of the group, but he wasn't such a great morning person.

"Matthews, what's gotten into you?! And what do you mean 'What guest room?'?! The Curtis's guest room that's right upstairs, down the hall!" Steve exclaimed

Ponyboy was busy in the kitchen, fixing up breakfast for the gang when he heard Steve's voice talking to Two-bit about the guest room. Pony's eyes quickly shot big as he dropped what he was doing and rushed over to the arch doorway that led into the living room.

"Two-bit!" Ponyboy announced

Kitten, Steve, and Cassidy immidently turned their attention to the youngest Greaser as Two-bit did first, the three other Greasers feeling embarrassed on the inside from speaking about Ponyboy when he was right in the other room.

"Oh, Pony! Um...how much did you-" Kitty gulped

"Hear? I heard enough, and I promise you all that there's nothing going on in the guest room so _don't go in there_!" Ponyboy ordered, his voice turning sort of nervous when he mentioned the guest room.

"If nothing is wrong, then why aren't we-" Steve began asking

"Ponyboy!" Two-bit interrupted quickly. "Do you need a hand in the kitchen?"

"Yes, please!" Pony replied

"As you wish, sir," Two-bit said, trying to sound like he was making a joke like he usually would so none of the other Greasers would be concerned, nervous, or confused. "Can you guys please wake Dallas up for us? Thanks," Two-bit quickly told Steve, Cassidy, and Kitten.

Cassidy, Kitten, and Steve exchanged confused expressions as Ponyboy quickly left the room with Two-bit trotting after him.

"Um...did Ponyboy just ask _Two-bit Matthews _for a hand in the kitchen?" Kitty asked, now softening her voice so Pony and Two-bit wouldn't be able to hear her voice this time.

"Yeah, he did," Cassidy replied as she kicked back on the couch again and flipped open to a random page of a magazine, not paying any serious attention to what Pony and Two-bit were up to.

Kitten placed one of her hands on one of her hips and touched her chin with the other as she started to question many what-ifs and possibilities that Ponyboy and Two-bit were keeping a secret. A boy staying secretly under their roof certainly wasn't one of her suggestions to herself.

Since Steve didn't really care about Pony and hated his guts for being a tag-a-long and everything, he let it go himself and cracked a smirk at Kitten, who was now the only one still questioning everything.

"Leave it to you to keep bring Pone up, huh?" Steve chuckled

Kitten's eyes widened as her face blushed up bright pink again, not understanding why she kept feeling different every time one of her Greaser buds told her that she and Ponyboy liked each other and should hook up already.

"Hey, Randle," Kitty said, kindly

"Yeah?" Steve asked, still smirking at the female Greaser.

"SHUT IT!" Kitty ordered, but her threats were always harmless when they were towards her best friends.

Steve only laughed at her while she rolled her eyes and dabbed her skin with her sleeve, trying to figure out why she kept feeling all fluffy and warm on the inside when the other Greasers kept mentioning Ponyboy to her. However, she couldn't figure it out and decided to just let it go for that time. Who could tell why she was feeling so different? Pony could properly relate. He's been getting the same feeling when the others kept bringing up Kitty to him, making his face turn bright pink and heart glow in some different way.

"Come on, Steve. Carla, we could use your help, too. We need to wake Dally up," Kitten spoke up, changing the topic that was stuck in her mind about Ponyboy and Two-bit's weird behavior lately.

"How'd you know my REAL name?" Cassidy asked, her eyes now big from shock and heart up in her throat from feeling so embarrassed.

"You lie about your actual name?" Steve asked, confusedly

Cassidy rolled her eyes down to the lower right corner of her eye, then over to the left, and back over to the right. She tossed the magazine down onto the coffee table and stood back up on her feet, connecting her hands behind her back. Her face was now bright red from being so embarrassed. "...Yeah..." Cassidy finally spoke up, finally answering Steve's question.

Kitten curled up her right hands pointer finger and held it up, pressed over her pouting lips. Her eyes were now glimmering with sorrow, completely regretting that she called Cassidy by her real name without her permission. Ponyboy even warned her, Soda, and Darry that she just liked being called 'Cassidy' more then 'Carla' for some story that she just didn't like sharing with anyone, besides Johnny and if she ever found a boyfriend that liked her for her.

_"Who could ever love a girl named 'Carla'," _Cassidy asked herself in her head for the billionth time.

"Carla? That's a beautiful name!" Steve said, his voice full of happiness, it breaking the sorrow filled silence.

Kitten and Cassidy both looked over at him, Kitten feeling surprised in a joyful way since it was Steve Randle saying something like that, while Cassidy was just surprised. The other Greasers...actually liked her name?

"It is? Really?" Cassidy asked

"It truly is. Why do others call you 'Cassidy', though?" Steve asked

The same question echoed through Cassidy's head over and over again. She kept questioning what kind of boy would ever love going out with her, a girl named 'Carla'. It hurt on the inside, thinking hard that it wasn't ever going to happen for her anyway. She would never find a boyfriend, nor true love. Although...there was another certain someone feeling the same way about dating and true love, too.

"I just don't like my name, okay?" Cassidy admitted

"Why?" Steve asked

"I just don't...listen, the story behind it is too hard to talk about, so let's just move on, please?" Cassidy begged, making her short way over to the passed out Dally.

Kitten and Steve glanced at each other with both of them now feeling sorry for asking and bring up Cassidy's actual name in the first place, but just obeyed her plead and started helping her try to wake Dally up.

Cassidy attempted waking Dallas up with tickling his feet, which is how she usually woke Johnny up in the morning, but that only made Dally grin and chuckle a bit in his sleep. Kitty then tried waking him up with doing what Two-bit tried and pushed his shoulder a couple times. However, Dally still wouldn't wake up. Steve said he wanted to get a bucket, fill it up with snow from outside, and poor it all over Dallas to awaken him, blaming it on Two-bit afterwards, but Kitten wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. That's when Steve moaned dramatically, but told her and Cassidy his runner-up plan...and it was decided.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Two-bit was kicking back in a chair at the kitchen table while Ponyboy flipped the last couple of chocolate-chip pancakes in the pan that was resting on the stove.

"Pone, you have a cancer-stick?" Two-bit asked, tapping his five fingers on his right hand on his knee.

"Yeah, a whole pack of 'em," Ponyboy replied

"Can I have one, please? Dallas stole mine before I ran away,"

"Hold on. Let me finish fixing these up first and then you and I both can go outside for a smoke,"

"Alright,"

Johnny then came walking back down the wooden stairs with Jocelyn now dressed in new day clothes being held in his arms.

"You guys don't mind if I fix up Jocelyn's morning bottle, do ya?" Johnny asked

"Of course not, Johnny-cake. Go right on ahead," Ponyboy replied, a friendly smile now on his face when talking to his best, best friend.

However, more guilt formed inside of him when holding back the secret about Jazz sleeping upstairs in the guest room, hiding out in their house for one whole day, from Johnny. He and his sisters were such kind, sweet, innocent souls who loved their friends and considered them their family. It really didn't make Ponyboy feel so hot.

Johnny, thinking everything was fine and normal for another day in the Curtis's house, smiled back at Ponyboy, thanked him, then left the room to go fetch Jocelyn's baby bottle and formula from her baby bag.

Ponyboy closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out, hoping that his guilt would ware away soon. Two-bit grew a frown on his face, knowing that Ponyboy was starting to think hard about how he was lying to the best friends to have in the entire universe. But Jazz was now another one of those people. If he left, Pony swore to himself that a piece of his heart would break off and leave with him.

"Are you alright, Pone?" Two-bit asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ponyboy replied, placing another home-made chocolate-chip pancake down on another plate that already had a piece of chocolate cake resting on it. "What about you? How are you holding up with keeping Jazz a secret?"

"Just like Mickey Mouse on TV everyday, it's all good with me," Two-bit responded, before he took a sip of chocolate milk that he poured for himself.

Pony cracked a small grin again after hearing Two-bit's joke and let out a few chuckles, just as Johnny entered the kitchen again, now holding Jocelyn in one arm and her bottle and formula in the other.

"Two-bit, would you please-" Johnny polietly began asking

"Say no more, Johnny-cake. I got it," Two-bit said as he stood up from where he was sitting, walked over to Johnny, and took Jocelyn out of his arms, now holding her close to his chest as he ran his fingers through her silky, jet black curls with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Two-bit," Johnny thanked

"No problem, dude," Two-bit said

As Ponyboy started serving the plates of chocolate-chip pancakes and chocolate cake around the table and Johnny started fixing Jocelyn's bottle, while Two-bit placed Jocelyn down in Soda's old highchair then took his seat again, the sterio in the living room was heard, turned up loudly.

The sound was so unexpected, that Ponyboy nearly dropped one of the plates that he was holding, but luckily didn't. Johnny nearly spilt Jocelyn's baby formula all over the floor, but with the same luck, he didn't. Two-bit almost fell back in his chair, which he was so close to, but didn't. Jocelyn was just gawking at the arch doorway with her mouth open and eyes shimmering.

Kitten, Steve, and Cassidy's laughter was heard right after a loud thump hit the floor.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" came Dally's voice. "Now turn that wild music off!"

Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Johnny couldn't help laughing after realizing why the sterio was turned on in the first place.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Ponyboy announced, finding a place to talk after laughing so much.

Right after Pony announced about breakfast, the sterio was turned off and Cassidy came skipping into the kitchen, taking her seat at the table. Kitten and Steve appeared in the arch doorway a few seconds later, the two still chuckling a bit as Dally followed in.

"I _seriously _can't believe that you guys are all my friends," Dally mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, hopefully that taught you to wake up the first time we tell you to do so," Kitty smartly spoke as she sat down where she usually sat at the table. Steve followed her example and did the same, sitting down in his chair next to where Soda would sit when he and Darry woke up.

"Whatever, Kitty cat. Maybe _you_ should have Pony start waking you up first in the house so you and him will get a chance to sneak around, make out, and all of that romance stuff," Dally snickered, taking his seat at the table.

"Who are we?! Bonnie and Clyde?! It's not funny, Dal!" Ponyboy informed, but that strange feeling started glowing up in his heart again, making his face turn bright pink once more.

"Oh, on the contra, my friend, it _is _funny, but it's also the solid truth," Dally chuckled

"Dally's right. The two of you need to stop denying your true feelings for each other and just kiss already. Date, guys! Date already!" Steve laughed

"No, guys! We're not in love! We're just friends!" Kitty gulped, her face starting to feel hot again as her heart started pumping harder and harder with some weird fluff feelings.

"Sure, we'll believe that when pigs fly!" Two-bit laughed, smacking his knee as Dally, Steve, and Cassidy laughed in.

Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, feeling his smile curling on his lips as a few chuckles escaped. He shaked up Jocelyn's bottle, then brought it over to her, sitting it down on the high-chair, where Jocelyn quickly started sucking and slurping down her drink.

Ponyboy touched his bright pink face with his hand that was at a good cool tempetature as a small grin appeared on his face when he saw Kitten, but quickly looked away at Two-bit, wiping the grin off of his face.

"Care for that cancer-stick break before or after we eat, man?" Pony asked

"Oh, right! Let's do it now!" Two-bit replied as he hopped out from his chair and followed Ponyboy out of the room, where they dressed into their winter coats and waterproof winter boots, Two-bit still using Darry's extra boots and winter jacket, and the two Greasers exited the house, only to stand on the porch and talk about Jazz while they smoked their cigarettes and the rest of the gang ate their delicious breakfast.

Meanwhile upstairs in the Curtis's house, Soda just woke up from his sleep. He realized that Ponyboy was no longer sleeping next to him and knew right there and then that he had fixed breakfast, and it was now his and Darry's job to do the dishes that morning. Taking his sweet, morning time, Sodapop rolled out of bed, stretched, then fixed the covers and pillows back up on the bed, making it look good as new.

Right after that, Soda fixed up his hair; adding in his ordinary amount of hair grease as always, then got dressed in his DX uniform so when it was time to leave, he wouldn't have to rush to get ready like usual. Getting ready for the dat took him around ten minutes straight and when he finally left his and Ponyboy's bedroom, he could smell the delicious scent of the chocolate-chip pancakes. A big, handsome grin flashed across Soda's face as he started his way down the hall. However, something caught his attention...the guest rooms door. It was still closed.

Soda turned his full, undivided attention to the guest rooms shut door and felt concern starting to pour into his body. Memories of Ponyboy from the day before struck into his mind, remembering how Pony was crying and exclaiming to his that he wasn't allowed to go into the guest room. More worried feelings started forming inside of Sodapop's head and heart, wondering if something was inside of the guest room that completely startled his baby brother, scarring him for life. That's when Soda couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't about to let his little brother be afraid or nervous about something.

Soda grabbed a hold of the guest rooms doorknob and twisted it, getting ready to push open the door. Just as Sodapop was about to open up the door, he heard something walking around in there. Shock struck Sodapop's eyes, thinking that somebody properly broke into their house.

"Darry! Darry!" Soda called out as he quickly bashed down the hallway to the oldest Curtis's bedroom and knocked on the door rapidly three times, opening up the door right after. "Darry! Darry! Wake up! Wake up!"

Darry was awaken by the sound of Sodapop's voice echoing in his head and to feel him shaking his shoulder pretty hard and fast. Quickly, Darry sat up in his bed and opened his eyes to see his younger brother with a nervous expression on his face.

"Soda! What the heck?! I'm trying to sleep in! I worked longer hours then usual last night!" Darry reminded, rubbing the side of his neck from a muscle being pulled the night before.

"I know and I'm so sorry for waking you up, Darry, but this is an emergency!"

"What is it? What's going on? Is Ponyboy alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. He made breakfast for us and the rest of the gang downstairs. But there's some footsteps inside the guest room!"

A confused expression formed on Darry's face after he heard Sodapop bring up the guest room. Nobody has been staying in there for the past couple of weeks and the whole gang has been hanging out downstairs.

"What are you talking about, Soda? Are you sure you're not just hearing things?" Darry asked, stretching his strong, muscled arms.

"No, Darry! I'm positive! I think a robber broke in!" Soda panicked

"What's a robber going to steal from us?!" Darry asked, but that didn't stop him from getting out from under his covers and stand up from his bed. "Alright. Let's go check it out. Stay behind me, though,"

"Got it, Dar!"

Darry gave Soda a single nod, then started tiptoeing out of his bedroom with Sodapop following him, quietly. The two older Curtis's continued their way down the hall and stopped in their tracks whence they reached the guest rooms door. Darry pressed his ear against the wooden door, feeling suspicious about it being closed now, too, and listened carefully. A couple footsteps were heard again.

An angry expression formed on Darry's face as he grabbed a hold of the guest room doors doorknob, thinking hard to himself that nobody was about to break into his house and rob anything, nor hurt his baby brothers or friends.

Soda watched as Darry pushed the door open all the way, the two gazing in shock when they saw Jazz, who was now dressed in his clothes again, fixing the bed. Jazz thought when he heard the door open, it was Ponyboy and Two-bit coming in to hang out with him again, but when he turned around to see Darry and Soda standing in the doorway instead, fear completely struck Jazz hard in the heart. Jazz's China blue eyes grew big as his heart jumped up in his throat, feeling like it was about to pop.

"Oh...h-hello," Jazz stuttered as he quickly jammed his hands into his worn out jeans pockets.

"Who the heck are you?!" Darry asked, his voice sounding sort of upset that it made Jazz let out a yelp as he flinched a little bit.

Soda gave Darry a nudge in the arm in order to make him be kinder to Jazz since they just met him, but the nudge made Jazz let out another yelp as he started breathing in and out rapidly, trying his best to remain calm and not freak out from so much fear.

"Y-you guys must b-be Sodapop a-and Darrel," Jazz stammered

Darry grew his confused expression again as he showed it to Soda, then gave it back to the twelve-year-old boy.

"As a matter of fact, we are. But how do you know?" Darry asked

"Y-you two l-look a lot l-l-like P-Ponyboy," Jazz replied

Soda and Darry both grew their eyes big again.

"How in the world do you..." Darry began exclaiming, making Jazz feel like he was about to burst out in tears from feeling so afraid, but Darry stopped speaking when he and Soda exchanged looks.

The two remembered how Ponyboy was acting so nervous recently and about the guest room door always being closed. That's when the truth was finally figured out by the two other Curtis brothers. Ponyboy had been keeping a boy secret from them, hiding him away in the guest room. However, Soda and Darry didn't know the full story about Jazz being found on the street.

"Soda..." Darry began

"Yeah?" Soda asked

"Get everyone gathered up in the kitchen for a meeting,"

"Oh...alright..."

Soda left the doorstep and rushed down the stairs, announcing to everyone that there was a meeting that was going to be held in the kitchen. A Greaser meeting? Uh, oh. Those are NEVER good meetings to have.

Darry turned his attention back to Jazz, who was still in the same position, his hands jammed in his pockets, a major frown on his face as he continued breathing in and out rapidly from his fear, and his China blue eyes now slightly glimmering with some tears. He was absoluetly terrified.

"You!" Darry exclaimed as he pointed his pointer finger at Jazz, making him flinch once again. "Downstairs! Kitchen! Meeting! Now!"

**AN: OH NO! Darry and Soda found out the truth! They discovered Jazz, and the rest of the gang is about to find out, too! What'll happen to Jazz now? What's this Greaser meeting going to contain? What will happen to Ponyboy and Two-bit for keeping Jazz a secret? Will Jazz have to leave the house? What's Jazz's life story? What's Cassidy's story behind her real name 'Carla'? Will Ponyboy and Kitten end up dating or not? Do they really have feelings for each other? Will Cassidy ever find a boyfriend? Why does Jazz hate his name? Find out these questions and many more in other chapters that are coming soon! Read yawl in chapter seven! :D :D :D :D**


	7. Greaser Meeting

**AN: Hi, everyone! Thank yawl for reading this far! I really, really LOVE writing this story for all of you! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE! Also, AlongTheBinding, I really adore your reviews. They really make me feel great and that's the main reason I write. Thank you, AlongTheBinding. I really can't wait to read more of your reviews, and maybe even some ones from others. AlongTheBinding, you're reviews make my days bright. I love the feeling I get when I read your reviews. It makes me feel like I know the real you. Reading your reviews is so fun and I love it. I'm really excited to recieve more reviews from you. AlongTheBinding, you ROCK! I just wanted to let everybody know that! Now, chapter seven, everyone! Enjoy! *Leaves virtual chocolate cake and chocolate milk* :D**

_Chapter 7_

"How long do you think we can keep this up, Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked as he blew out a gray puff of smoke from his cigarette, leaning back on the railing of the porch, which was slightly covered with snow.

Two-bit took a drag of his own cancer-stick and released the smoke cloud from his lips, keeping his eyes out on the snowy yard with the clear, thick, white snow sparkling from the bright morning sunlight that was shining in the clear blue sky.

"Well, well, well, that just depends, Ponyboy. If you keep getting nervous, who knows what'll happen," Two-bit pointed out

"Well excuse me for not being good under pressure! And if I remember correctly, you weren't such a star when being asked about the guest room with Kitten and Steve not to long ago," Ponyboy smartly remarked, a smirk flashing across his face.

Two-bit took in another breath of gray smoke and blew it out, watching it fade in the cool, chrisp air of the sunny winter morning. He then playfully rolled his eyes and let out a couple of chuckles, while Pony grew a slim grin upon his face himself.

"You know I ain't such a great morning person, Pone. Seriously, I'm like I'm trying to get over a hangover at first when I first wake up," Two-bit snickered, giving the youngest Greaser a single smack on the back, as Ponyboy tapped his ashes down onto the concrete porch, then popped the end of his cigarette back into his mouth, took in a short breath, then blew out another puff of gray.

"You got to lay off your smoking, Pony. You smoke too much and you'll end up like ol' Dally," Two-bit chuckled

"Yeah, I know. I need to cut back. I'm just nervous if Jazz will get discovered. If he does, like you said, Darry will most likely take him away to the orphange, and I've heard terrible rumors about places like that," Ponyboy informed, nervously, referring to a boys home.

An orphanage is the same exact thing, except both genders of boys and girls live there. Poor children who have either been abandoned, abused, or given up live in such a sad and lonely place. What kind of poor soul would want to sit there at the dining room table, seeing no familiar faces or hear any familiar voices when they talk to one another, all shy and scared.

Not only kids, but teenagers also live there in the orphanage, and when you grow up into a teen there, or was a teenager when starting to live there, life was rougher then the childrens lives. For teenagers, there's more arguements with each other, both physically and verbally, there's more violence, anger, and so much more. Ponyboy just didn't want Jazz to put up with such a life. Seriously, with the rumors that Pony heard about that orphanage, it might as well been a prison for such lonely, sad, and soon would be very depressed and unfortuently suicidal souls.

"Don't worry, Ponyboy. We ain't going to let Jazz go to such a place. I know how it feels to be yelled and cursed at all the time and I'm not going to allow Jazz to go through what I do, but with others who aren't his parents," Two-bit lectured

"Speaking of his parents, I wonder where they are. Jazz certainly didn't look like he wanted to speak about them when you suggested it," Pony brought up the memory of the day before when he and Two-bit first met Jazz and talked to him, getting to now him a _slight _better, but not a whole lot.

They couldn't just look at him and know everything about him, unlike the rest of the Greasers, who they both knew clearly with both of their hearts. Nevertheless, it was a pure fact that Jazz was a sweet, caring, shy lad who was just trying to find a place to belong in the world, and people to fit in with. That's when Ponyboy started thinking...what if Jazz could be a secret Greaser, fitting in with all of the other Greasers? At least he would have friends then, but Pony was questioning something else a bit more after that...does Jazz want a girlfriend? New questions about Jazz dating started echoing around in Ponyboy's head.

_Has he ever dated anyone before? If he does want a girlfriend, what type is he interested in? Is he interested at all in dating or not?_

Two-bit shrugged his shoulders when remembering how he asked Jazz about his parents and all he did was quickly shake his head, regretting to talk about them. Only God knew what happened and hopefully in Ponyboy and Two-bit's opinions, they would know soon, too.

"Maybe his folks just weren't big rays of sunshine to him," Two-bit suggested

"You think that he _did _run away from where ever he's from?" Ponyboy asked

Two-bit narrowed his eyes in a confused manner, starting to question some of Jazz's replies to his and Pony's questions the day before.

"Two-bit? You okay?" Pony asked

"Yeah, I'm fine...just curious on what Jazz meant when he said he came from a garden. It's obvious he ain't Timothy Green and he seemed very nervous when speaking about this..garden," Two-bit explained, tapping his ashes down to the ground.

"I know, right? A garden...what sort of boy says he came from a garden? What does he mean? And not only that, but what about his scar? He asked us very shyly to not ask about it, but it seriously looked very sore and painful, as if it has been infected," Ponyboy gulped, nervously

"I'm more concerned about _how _he could've possibly gotten that scar. It looked like it was formed from being very badly...cut,"

"Well, however that scar got there, it's obvious that someone must've been very, very angry...Jazz seems to gentle and shy to do such a thing to himself,"

"Do you think...his parents possibly did it to him?"

"I..I don't know,"

Before Two-bit could say another word, the main door of the house opened up.

The two Greasers who were smoking turned around to see Soda standing there in the doorway, his eyes slimly big and breathing in and out sort of fast, able to see his breath from the frosty temperature.

"Pony, Two-bit, Darry said for all of us to get together in the kitchen. Now!" Sodapop nervously informed

"What? Why? Is everything alright?" Two-bit questioned, his voice full of concern.

"Soda...are you feeling okay?" Ponyboy asked, nervously

"Just, please...get in here," Soda told his baby brother and one of his friends before he quickly walked away from the doorstep to get back to the kitchen.

Ponyboy and Two-bit looked at each other, the both of them looking confused, but considering they understood that Sodapop was very serious and not fooling around with them like he would usually do, Two-bit and Pony put their cigarettes out, then walked back into the house. The two stripped off the winter jackets and waterproof boots that they were wearing until they walked through the living room and entered the kitchen to find everyone else also seeming confused, except Soda.

"Soda? What's going on?" Two-bit asked, leaning back in the arch doorway.

"Darry just told me to get all of us set up in here...for a Greaser meeting," Sodapop confessed

Right after the rest of the Greasers heard the words 'Greaser' and 'Meeting' come out together from Soda's lips, their eyes shot big and they all gasped.

"A Greaser meeting?! What about?!" Johnny asked, his voice sort of jittery a bit now from panicking.

"You'll see. Darry will be down any moment now..._hopefully_," Soda answered, mumbling his last word under his breath.

"Greaser meetings are never a good thing to have, man! Just spill it!" Dally ordered

"I can't explain it without trying to think it all through myself, Dallas! Just wait! Darry's going to be coming down any second!" Soda proclaimed, kicking back on the counter as he released a deep breath, trying to remain calm while he attempted to think everything through the best he could.

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged looks, Two-bit realizing Pony's widened eyes all the sudden.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy?" Two-bit asked in such a soft whisper.

"What do you thinks wrong?! We're having a Greaser meeting! Like Dally just said, they're never great meetings to have!" Ponyboy pointed out, his voice also in a soft whisper.

Before Two-bit got a chance to whisper something back, Cassidy's voice spoke up, asking confusedly, "What's a Greaser meeting?"

The silence over the rest of the nervous Greasers in the kitchen looked over at Johnny's first little sister. Ponyboy and Two-bit also turned their attention over to her.

"Gees, Johnny-cake! Did you teach your sister anything about us?" Steve asked, sort of chuckling his laughs under his words when speaking.

Johnny just shrugged his shoulders, too caught up in nervousness about what the Greaser meeting could possibly be about to speak up with his soft voice.

"Carla, Greaser meetings are only held between all of us, Greasers," Soda began explaining

"Obviously," Steve's voice murmured in

Soda rolled his eyes, but went on speaking. "As I was saying, our Greaser meetings only happen when somebody did something very, very bad, or somthing very bad happened all the sudden," Sodapop finished up with explaining what Greaser meetings were.

"What exactly happened?" Cassidy asked with a single shrug of her shoulders.

"Let's just say...Darry and I found something that I don't consider very bad at all...however, Darry might consider differently," Soda gulped

At that moment, Two-bit's eyes shot big also, exchanging his look with Pony's again, who still had his eyes widened.

Silence fell over the kitchen. Nobody even bothered to keep eating their breakfast until the Greaser meeting was over. Each of the Greasers, even Dally was starting to get freaked out, and it was very rare for a Greaser to get _that _nervous.

The quietness lasted for ten seconds, until everybody heard a loud thump hit the hallway floor. The thump was so unexpected and scary sounding that it caused each of the Greasers to do something.

Johnny let out a yelp while Cassidy quickly climbed out of her chair and wrapped her arms around her older brother, feeling fear forming inside of her, which brought back dreadful; dark memories from her, Johnny, and Jocelyn's parents.

Ponyboy and Two-bit turned their attention back to each other, both of their hearts running hard and wild in the chests.

Dally almost fell back in his chair, but quickly grabbed a hold of the table with both of his hands and quietly and gently rested his seat back down on the ground.

Soda almost choked on his chocolate milk and nearly coughed some of it back up, but luckily didn't.

Steve and Kitten were both feeling a cold sweat beginning to drip down their faces, and all Jocelyn did was gawk confusedly at everyone.

"STOP SQUIRMING! IT'S POINTLESS WITH ME!" came Darry's voice that was filled with a huge amount of rage.

"_Oh, no...no...no, it can't be..._" Ponyboy thought to himself, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Two-bit began breathing in and out soft breaths rapidly. He placed one of his hands over his heart, feeling it pump harder and harder; faster and faster then ever before. Shock and sorrow started pouring all over from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. He started hoping, too...hoping that what he and Ponyboy were both thinking... wasn't what was happening.

Angry footsteps were then heard, stomping their way down the staircase. Remaining scared and nervous, each of the Greasers turned their undivided attention over to the stairs as Darry appeared in the room with Jazz pinned to his chest, his tough arms tightly locked around his waist. Jazz was kicking and bucking around the best he could, struggling for his freedom out of the toughest Greasers arms.

"L-L-LET M-ME G-GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Jazz hollered, tears falling out of his eyes faster then Niagra Falls as he continued smacking at Darry's arms and twisting and turning, struggling around so much that his sides were starting to hurt.

Instead of still being shocked, startled, or frightened, all of the Greasers, minus Ponyboy and Two-bit, were now exchanging confused expressions. Kitten picked up her glass of chocolate milk and took a sip of it, wiping away the cold sweat from her forehead afterwards. Steve and Dally looked at each other, both of their eyes big from just being confused as they looked back at Jazz, still trying to escape Darry.

"Um...good morning? Uh, Darry, where'd you get the boy?" Dally asked

However, Darry didn't reply, or at least not at that moment. All he did then was carry the poor twelve-year-old boy over to a empty chair and plopped him down, rubbing his arms from where Jazz kept smacking him to release him the most.

Jazz sat still in the chair, leaning as far away from Darry as possible. His face was now all bright red with tears pouring out from his China blue eyes that were now red-rimmed from crying so much.

Since the kitchen was filled with silence all over again, but this time out of confusion for the Greasers, except Two-bit and Ponyboy who were scared beyond belief, you could hear Jazz's heart beating like a wild and crazy drum.

Darry's face was beating red with some upset sweat starting to drip down from his forehead while his eyes were filled with nothing but pure anger.

"Soda and I just found this boy upstairs," Darry said through his clenched teeth.

"Upstairs? In what room?" Steve asked

"The _guest _room," Darry replied as he grabbed a hold of Jazz by the arm and yanked him to get his attention. Jazz let out a few yelps as he tried to pull his arm out of Darry's grasp, but he couldn't.

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged one final look until Pony grew an angry expression himself. His face started heating up from nothing but his own red-hot anger as he narrowed his blue-greenish eyes. He began breathing in and out rapidly again while his heart started picking up once more, but once again, they were both out of his own anger that was forming. Ponyboy's never been so upset before in his entire life. Nevertheless, like the saying says, there's a first time for everything.

Two-bit peeked over at Pony again to realize how furious he looked right then.

"_Oh, no,_" Two-bit thought, biting down on his lip. "_This ain't going to be pretty..._"

Just as Ponyboy was about to blurt something out, each of his fellow Greasers turned their looks over to them, all of them still sort of confused, but more shocked then anything.

"The guest room?" Kitten asked

"No wonder why Pony and Two-bit kept hanging out in there all day yesterday. And not to mention why they've been acting so strange," Steve lectured

"Hey, leave us out of it!" Two-bit ordered, slapping his arm around Ponyboy's shoulder, but the youngest Greaser was still so upset in seeing how his eldest brother was treating Jazz that he shrugged Two-bit's arm off from around him.

"Have you forgotten that this is a _Greasers _meeting, Two-bit? We're all sentenced to be apart of it," Dally informed, taking a single bite of his chocolate-chip pancake after saying Two-bit's name.

"Is that why you told me that you wanted to go hang upstairs after I helped you with the dishes yesterday, Pone?" Kitten asked, her tone soft and gentle with some confusion mixed up in it.

"As a matter of fact...yes," Ponyboy replied, not allowing any of his anger slip out towards Kitty because he wasn't upset with her, nor any of his friends or Soda...only Darry.

"Oh! So you DO know this boy!" Darry exclaimed, turning his angry expression towards Pony, his voice making Jazz sniffle more and continue crying to death.

"Yes I do, Darry! And so what! Two-bit knows him, too! We saved him, FYI!" Ponyboy bellowed, his voice full of rage.

The entire gang gazed at him, their eyes widened from shock from being so surprised in Ponyboy. He's never spoken like that to anyone before, not even a Soc since he's never talked to one in his entire life as a Greaser. Darry was just as surprised as the rest of the Greasers that he quickly removed his hand from grasping Jazz's arm, leaving him to cover his face and continue bawling, knowing that he was surrounded by strangers.

"What do you mean...you and Two-bit saved him, Pony?" Johnny asked, finally being the one to speak up and break the shocking silence.

"He was on the street, half dead and laying in a pile of snow with an old quilt covering his body. If Two-bit and I have continued on our way, abandoning him there, he would've died," Ponyboy explained

"So that's why we brought him back here, letting him stay in the guest room for his health to rise up once again," Two-bit added "Ponyboy had the great mind to strip the boys wet clothes from his body, besides his boxers, and place 'em in the dryer to get them warm again..."

"Wait a second!" Steve interrupted

Everyone turned their attention to him, except Jazz who was still frightened to death, noticing his eyes that were narrowed, half confused/half upset, but more confused.

"_That's _why you and Two-bit quickly took my shirt from me when I was about to put it in the washer after Two-bit poured my pop all over it!" Steve exclaimed

"Correctamondo, Stevie, but that's only because you always get the washer and dryer mixed up," Two-bit pointed out, leaning back in the arch doorway again.

Instead of getting a verbal response back, all Steve did was roll his eyes and let out a 'Hmpf!' sound from his mouth, while he took a drink of his chocolate milk after doing so since he knew what Two-bit just said was the truth.

"Anyway," Pony continued, earning back the whole gangs undivided attention. "After taking care of his clothes, I made the soup that we ate for dinner yesterday for him, after Two-bit nearly...uh, started a fire, that is-"

"He what?!" Darry objected before Ponyboy could go on with more of the story on what he and Two-bit did with Jazz.

"I attempted making the soup first...but, um...yeah, I think you all can tell that it went all down hill from there," Two-bit gulped, scratching the back of his head.

"What were you thinking, Two-bit?! You know you suck at cooking!" Dallas informed

"Hey, I'm not the only one who's bad with a pan and a stove in this gang, my friend," Two-bit smartly remarked, making him revieve a death-mock glare from ol' Dally.

"If you keep talking about me like that, I'm going to use a pan and the stove on you," Dally growled under his breath, before popping another small piece of his chocolate-chip pancake into his mouth.

A five second silence formed in the kitchen, nothing being heard but Jazz's sniffling and continuing bawling, until Soda finally said something. "What else happened, Ponyboy?"

Once again, the Greaser meeting was turned over to the youngest of the gang.

"Two-bit and I started checking up on him very often and when Soda informed me that he needed to take a shower before his double date with Steve, I freaked and quickly got Two-bit to come out from the hall bathroom right after he finished his shower," Ponyboy went on

Pony and Two-bit both took turns sharing and telling about different parts of how they found Jazz and what happened after he woke up, some details and other stuff in order while others weren't. Nevertheless, the two Greasers didn't talk about Jazz's cryptic, or mysterious answers to their questions, nor bring up his scar, parents, or about when he said he came from a garden, and not even his name. The only things that Ponyboy and Two-bit said about Jazz was that he was twelve, questioning about his part in life, and that he was very shy, gentle, and very caring when you get to know him.

By the time Two-bit and Ponyboy finished talking about Jazz, the two of them started questioning to themselves if they lost any of the other gang members. Luckily, they didn't. Each of them were just so surprised, even Dallas and Darry.

"He's a very adorable young man," Kitten shared her opinion of the twelve-year-old boys apperance.

Jazz wiped the last of his tears away from his bright red face and eyes that were still slightly red-rimmed, then turned around in the chair he was sitting in to see Kitty's beautiful smile. He sniffled a few more times until a slim grin appeared on his face for a couple seconds, then it vanished.

"T-thank you," Jazz stuttered

"You're welcome," Kitten said, bowing her head once before she smiled back up at the twelve-year-old.

Steve formed a simple grin on his face as well when looking at the innocent boy, thinking about Ponyboy and Two-bit's story about finding and taking good care of him. Steve then smirked as he looked up at Pony, getting an idea of some thing to say.

"Well, well, well, what do you know, Ponyboy? It looks like you may have some competition to compete for Kitty's heart!" Steve laughed

Everyone else started bursting out laughing after hearing Steve say that, but Pony, Kitty, Darry, and Jazz remained silent. It was as if the other Greasers didn't even care about Ponyboy and Two-bit keeping Jazz hid in the guest room. Honestly, though, they didn't. They all believed that it was all for the best, but they didn't know if Darry would allow Jazz to stay with them.

Ponyboy's heart started feeling all weird while his face turned bright pink, both once again. "_Why do I keep feeling like this every time they bring Kitty up?! It feels so...different,_" Pony thought to himself.

"So...that's it? Is this Greaser meeting finished?" Two-bit asked

"Not yet," Darry answered, shaking his head

Confused about what else was there to talk about, the Greasers watched as Darry walked over to Ponyboy and grabbed him by the arm.

"Follow me. Now!" Darry whispered, close to Ponyboy's ear as he pulled him out of the room and sat him down on the couch.

The rest of the gang remained in the kitchen with Jazz, each of them starting to try to chat with the twelve-year-old boy the best he could, but Jazz wouldn't talk to them much. Only Two-bit, who kept repeating some of the others questions for Jazz to answer. However, he wouldn't, and they were very simple questions like what was his favorite type of music, what was his favorite singer, his favorite color, sport, etc. Nevertheless, each of them remained unanswered, only getting a shrug or a stuttering "I don't know" in response.

"Why in the world would you do something like this, Pone?! Are you actually trying to get yourself and Soda stuck in a boys home?!" Darry asked, placing his tough hands on his hips.

"The last time I checked, helping someone isn't going to lead me and Sodapop anywhere. Jazz just needs a home," Ponyboy told

"Jazz?"

"That's his name, Darry. Why do you sound so confused?"

"Jazz is a girls name, genius!"

Ponyboy widened his eyes a slight bit, taking in Darry's words and remembering how Jazz told him and Two-bit that he hated his name. "_Ohh...that explains so much,_"

"Well, who cares! I very much like his name, for your information! Besides, it was his parents who named him like all parents do with their kids!" Ponyboy informed

"Hey, speaking of his parents, where are they?" Darry asked as he pulled up the foot-stool and sat down in front of his youngest, baby brother.

Ponyboy felt like he just wanted to smack himself over the head for letting it slip about Jazz's folks. Only one thought came to Ponyboy's mind when thinking about Darry's question towards Jazz's mysterious, missing parents: Darry would either allow Jazz to live under their roof and stay with the Greasers gang, or he would send him off to the orphanage. Nevertheless, Ponyboy wasn't about to let one of the best friends in the whole world to be sent away out of his and the others lives just like a little snap of the fingers.

"I asked you a question, Ponyboy! Answer it!" Darry ordered

"Alright, Darry, alright! Calm down!" Ponyboy exclaimed

"Don't you _dare _give me that tone, Pony! And don't tell me to calm down!"

Ponyboy wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew if he did, that certainly would've been his last talk with Darry before he passed on to the other side with Mr and Mrs. Curtis.

The youngest Greaser took in a deep breath and released it to remain calm and not throw a fit to one of the best brothers in the entire universe.

"...They're gone, Darry," Ponyboy confessed

"They're what?" Darry asked, confusedly

"I said they're gone. Jazz's parents are gone,"

"Gone how? Are they...up in the sky?"

Ever since Mr and Mrs. Curtis passed away in their car crash, Darry always referred to Heaven and getting killed to 'up in the sky' and 'passed on'. If Jazz's folks did die, though, the Curtis brothers could relate. However, Ponyboy didn't know for sure what happened to Jazz's parents.

"I don't know what happened to them, Darry. Jazz wouldn't tell me or Two-bit anything about them," Ponyboy admitted

"Well, do you guys know where he came from?" Darry asked

Pony kept his mouth shut for a second, taking his time to remember how neither he or Two-bit told the rest of the gang that Jazz said he came from a garden. Ponyboy still questioned what the heck that meant and he knew that Two-bit wondered about it, too, but what would Darry say? Considering that Darry never stopped asking questions until he got the answers for 'em, Ponyboy decided to just let it out and try to reason with Darry that, that was the truth that Jazz said.

"He told Two-bit and I that he came from a garden," Ponyboy shared

Darry might've been feeling so confused on the inside, but right after he heard Pony say that Jazz told him and Two-bit that he came from a garden, the confusion showed on his face.

"That's what he said," Ponyboy assured

"Well, are you sure he's not Timothy Green?!" Darry asked

"That's what Two-bit said. Twice!" Ponyboy said

Darry ran his hands through his hair, letting out a deep breath and wiping some sweat away from his face afterwards.

"Then we have no choice but to drop him off at the orphanage," Darry said as he stood up from the foot-stool.

Ponyboy's eyes shot big as his heart leaped up into his throat, feeling like it was about to explode.

"No! No! Darry! He can't go there! Jazz will get crushed there!" Ponyboy whimpered, sounding like he was about to cry.

Darry cocked an eyebrow at his baby brother and crossed his arms, meaning he was giving him his look.

"What are you talking about, Pone? He'll be just fine there," Darry said, starting to make his way towards the arch doorway again, but Pony quickly hopped up from the couch and grabbed a hold of him by his wrist.

Darry stopped walking right after he felt Ponyboy's hand grasping his wrist and turned back around to face him.

"Look, it's not fair! Jazz couldn't help being in the spot that he is right now! He's alone and terrified...and he needs a home," Ponyboy lectured

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you want this boy to live here with us?" Darry asked

"Yes, I actually _am _saying that, Darry!" Pony replied, his voice sort of exclaiming as a couple tears started dripping down his face.

Darry knew since Ponyboy was actually crying that it was a pure fact that he wasn't bluffing about his response. He really _did _want Jazz to live there with him and the rest of the gang, who didn't really live there but they came over and stayed the night so much that it felt like they did.

"Ponyboy, Soda and I are trying hard to work so we can pay the bills, keep food on our plates, a roof over our heads, and I'm also trying to keep the gang together," Darry listed

"Jazz won't screw any of that up, Darry! Remember how I said that he's shy, gentle, and caring?" Pony asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I meant it! And I know that Two-bit agrees with me!"

Darry placed his hands on his hips again, shaking his head once again at his little brother.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy, but I don't think that this household can handle holding another person," Darry said, starting to head into the kitchen again to give everyone the news before driving Jazz off to the orphanage that's on the other side of town, but once again, Pony grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Ponyboy! You got to stop this! Jazz has to go to the orphanage!" Darry proclaimed

"No, he doesn't! He makes such a great Greaser, Darry. Think about it...a twelve-year-old boy that looks like a Greaser staying in a orphanage that contains a whole lot more teenagers that verbally and mostly physically argue back and forth with one another...see any trouble down the road there if we do send him to such a place?" Ponyboy asked

Darry shook his head once again. "You seriously need to stop believing rumors you hear from others, Pony. Jazz will be fine there. I'm sure,"

"No, Darry! I don't want Jazz to go there! Just let him live here! Please!" Ponyboy pleaded

"Pony-" Darry tried talking, but seeing Ponyboy look like he was about to burst out in tears like Jazz was doing in the kitchen made him shut his own mouth. He hated seeing his own brothers and friends in so much pain.

"Jazz is just a twelve-year-old boy who doesn't know a thing about himself or his life, Darry! He'll get creamed in the orphanage! At least those kids and teens there were either put up there, abandoned, or abused to get there! At least they had parents! At least they know where they are in life! Jazz isn't them, Darry! He's not lucky like you, me, and Soda who have each other and the gang! Even Johnny, Carla, and Jocelyn get abused, but at least they have us, the rest of the gang, and they know where they are in life!" Ponyboy exclaimed, not giving up one minute to lecture his eldest brother while his tears continued dripping out of his eyes.

"Ponyboy, please-" Darry once again, attempted speaking, but he stopped when Ponyboy placed one of his hands up to his shoulder, meaning he was telling him that he wasn't finished talking yet.

"If Jazz goes to the orphanage and gets hurt verbally or physically...I'll never forgive myself because he's one of my best friends who's in desperate need of help," Ponyboy sniffled

Darry frowned when hearing Pony actually beginning to sniffle and saw more tears forming in his eyes, continuing to drip down his face as he cried softly. It was obvious that Ponyboy very much cared for Jazz.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and closed his mouth once again when Ponyboy got ready to continue his lecture.

"Please, D-Darry...I really don't w-want J-Jazz to g-get hurt by others and properly b-become suicidal," Pony softly cried, wiping away his tears from his face and eyes, but new ones took their spots.

"Being in the orphanage won't make Jazz suicidal. It'll help him grow up and find a bright future somewhere down the road," Darry told his little brother, getting ready to give him a pat on the shoulder, but Ponyboy backed away, not giving him the chance.

Another frown formed on Darry's face as he placed his hand back down at his side.

"I know this hurts, Ponyboy, but Jazz needs to go. He deserves to grow up in a better environment that doesn't have us. We're Greasers, not normal teenagers," Darry pointed out

"He's a Greaser, too...only younger," Ponyboy told his eldest brother, his hands now resting on his hips.

"Pony, Jazz needs to go!" Darry exclaimed, repeating it for the millionth time in his mind.

"No, he doesn't, Darry! You just _want _him to go! There's a difference!" Pony smartly proclaimed as he wiped away some more tears.

Darry's eyes widened. He was now struck dumb, completely shocked that Ponyboy just talked to him like that. Nobody, not even Dallas Winston, ever spoke to Darry like that. A Soc never even had the guts to mouth off to such a strong, tough, and tuff guy like Darry.

"Are you kidding me, Pone? You don't actual think that I want him to leave, do ya?!" Darry asked, sort of sounding angry again, but he tried not to get too ticked off.

"The way you forced him down the stairs didn't make your 'friendship' with him seem pretty promising, Darry!" Ponyboy reminded, still crying while he went on talking.

"I had to get him downstairs somehow! The kid wouldn't let go of the railing for petes sake!" Darry exclaimed

Ponyboy finally had enough guts to roll his eyes at Darry, but since he was still so upset and crying, Darry didn't yell at him like he usually would.

"Jazz is a nervous wreck, Darry! He's afraid of you because you dragged him down the stairs, yelled at him, and threw him down in a chair, making him the center of attention! If there's one thing that Jazz hates...it's to be the _center of attention with all kinds of new eyes on him_!" Pony exclaimed

Darry crossed his tough arms as he bit down on his lip, feeling his face heating up with nothing but pure embarrassment. Was he really that upset that he made a huge fool of himself in front of the entire gang by dragging a poor, scared, defenseless twelve-year-old boy down the stairs? How in the world was Darry even going to drive Jazz to the orphanage? Jazz properly wouldn't even get in the car with him!

"You really want Jazz to live here, huh?" Darry asked

Ponyboy nodded his head, too busy wiping away more tears while sniffling to answer Darry in a simple single-worded reply.

"Pony, it's already hard for me to cook, clean, and work along with Soda's help to pay for everything while I keep the gang together on the side. Adding Jazz to it all will just-" Darry began

"Jazz will bring us all even closer together. Like I said, he's very caring when you get to know him. Just look at me and Two-bit for example. We've only known Jazz for a day and he's already grown on us," Ponyboy shared

"But Jazz deserves better then us, don't ya think? He'd properly get adopted from the orphanage by two loving parents just like that," Darry said, snapping his fingers together once after finishing what he wanted to say.

"If Jazz likes me and Two-bit, I promise he'll adore you, Soda, and the rest of the gang in one day of talking and hanging out together," Pony assured. Darry knew he wanted to say more, so he kept quiet and continued listening, taking each of his words into consideration. "Just...please, Darry...don't send him away to the orphanage...he'll get along great here with us...please, man...don't take him away," Ponyboy begged, wiping away more tears, but more continued dripping out from his eyes and went down his face.

The youngest Greaser watched as Darry continued staring at him, his arms crossed again and his thinking look plastered on his face. Quietness formed between the two brothers, the only sounds now being heard was the gangs voices in the kitchen, each of them still trying to talk to Jazz, except Cassidy and Jocelyn, considering Jocelyn's only seven months and didn't know what was going on. Cassidy, on the other hand...nobody knew.

"Come on, Ponyboy," Darry said, beginning to walk back into the kitchen, but he stopped when he heard Pony's voice again.

"Can he live here, Darry?"

"Just come on. I'll talk about my final answer in the kitchen with the rest of the gang,"

Ponyboy frowned as he wiped away the last of all of his tears, thinking that Jazz was leaving to the orphanage. Darry motioned his head over a little jerk, meaning he was telling Pony to come on. Ponyboy let out a deep breath and followed Darry into the kitchen, where the eldest Curtis's answer would be revealed. Was Jazz allowed to live there...or not?

**AN: Another cliffhanger! Oh, joy, isn't it ;)? What's Darry's answer going to be? Will Jazz be able to live there in the Curtis's house, or will he have to go to the orphanage? Why was Cassidy being so quiet over everyone else's talking with Jazz? Why do Pony and Kitty keep feeling weird when their Greaser buddies bring each other up to one another? Will Kitten and Ponyboy end up dating at some point? Do they even like each other? What's Cassidy's story behind her nickname 'Carla'? Will Cassidy ever get a boyfriend? Does Jazz want to date someone or not? What's Jazz's life story? Why doesn't Jazz know his own favorite stuff and hobbies? Find out these questions and many more coming soon! Read yawl in chapter eight! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	8. Possibly a New Life or Not?

**AN: Hey, everybody! As always, I thank yawl for reading this far! It really means so much to me. Please review, everyone, and I thank you all again for reading this far. Also, I got a certain review from a good friend of mine asking about if it was Jazz who was the one who questioned true love and dating, just like Cassidy. Well, I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. You just need to keep reading to find out! ;D. Another FYI, I figured people may be fans of certain couples, so I made a moment with Pony and Kitty in this chapter for those people, but that doesn't mean they'll become a couple. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Ahahaha! I'm evil! ;). Anywho, I hope you all like chapter eight as much as the first seven! Enjoy! *Leaves virtual chocolate treats and Pespi* :D**

_Chapter 8_

The kitchen was full of pure silence now when everyone realized Darry was now standing in the arch doorway with Ponyboy by his side, who was still sniffling a little bit and wiping his face clean from his tears with his sleeve.

Each of the Greasers remained in their seats around the table where they were, not a single one of them talking any loner as they all stared at Darry, who stood where he was, keeping his eyes glued on Jazz, who was no longer crying and remaining sitting still in the chair that Darry placed him in. Jazz nervously stared back at Darry, hoping to death that nothing bad was about to happen.

"Is everything okay, Darry? Ponyboy?" Soda asked

"Everything is fine, Sodapop," Darry replied in a low voice, making him sound not that assuring.

All of the Greasers that were sitting around the table exchanged looks, beginning to feel nervous on the inside in what Darry was thinking. Even though the Greasers, except Two-bit and Ponyboy, never got a chance to spend a full day with Jazz, it felt like he was already a true member of the gang. Sure, he was scared and jumpy like a shaky little bunny, but like Ponyboy said, he's a Greaser...only younger.

"Say, um...is this Greaser meeting over now?" Johnny asked, nervously

"..Half way, Johnny-cake...half way," Darry answered as he stepped up close to Jazz, so he was only a couple inches away from him. Jazz's China blue eyes grew big as he backed up in his chair as far as he could go, breathing in and out softly, but rapidly to attempt to remain calm once again.

A staredown between Darry and Jazz lasted a couple seconds, maybe fifteen excatly, while the rest of the Greasers exchanged looks, and Two-bit quietly asked Pony what was his and Darry's talk about, as if he didn't know the answer already.

"Darry's thinking of taking him to the orphanage," Pony whispered, some slight tears beginning to water in the corner of his eyes again.

Two-bit's eyes shot big. He wanted to gasp, but that would just cause him and Ponyboy to be the center of attention once again, and they were just having a little private chat. Two-bit took in Pony's words, just taking a moment to picture what was said between him and Darry during their conversation in the living room. He didn't think that he'd actually be right about Darry taking Jazz away to the orphanage!

"What?! I didn't think I'd actually be right! Superman just can't take Jazz away from us like that! He's a great kid! You know what the orphanage will mold him into?!" Two-bit asked, still whispering.

"I know, Two-bit...and I tried reasoning it with Darry, but I don't think it did any good. All he told me was that he doesn't think that this house can hold another person, and that he and Soda already have to work hard at work to pay for everything while Darry also cooks, cleans, and keeps the gang together and out of trouble on the side of his own job," Ponyboy whispered

"Has he _seen _how Jazz acted so far towards him? He's just a twelve-year-old boy who doesn't know a thing about himself or his life!"

"I told Darry that, too, Two-bit,"

"And?"

"Yeah...I don't think it worked,"

Two-bit growned, pinching the upper part of his nose from feeling the nervous shocks of pain stinging around, and released a deep breath, thinking that, that was it and Jazz was leaving, which hurt.

The kitchen grew silent again, until Pony's eyes met Kitty, who was staring at him confuesdy. Ponyboy felt his face starting to heat up again as Kitten lip synced the words, "What's wrong?"

Pony's heart felt all weird, as if it was glowing again, which he questioned for the hundreth time in his opinion, but he mouthed back to Kitty, "Come here,"

Kitten made one final move of her lips with saying "Oh," before getting out from her chair. Everyone, minus Darry and Jazz paid any mind to Kitten as she walked over to Ponyboy.

Dally began snickering as Johnny nudged him, but started to chuckle along with him. Cassidy grew a slight smile on her face as well, while Sodapop and Steve exchanged smirks, and Jocelyn just continued drinking down her bottle.

"Get her, Romeo!" Two-bit whispered into Ponyboy's ear before walking over to the table and taking his seat.

Pony rolled his eyes, the skin on his face remaining to heat up bright pink as Kitty brushed a piece of her ginger-colored hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, slightly chuckling at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy grinned for a second, but then snapped back into reality as he began whispering the story of his and Darry's conversation with Kitten, believing if he could trust anymore with his inner emotions, it would be her.

The youngest Greaser didn't think he could depend on Dally to listen to his actual feeling, nor Steve, who would do the same. Considering Two-bit's such a wisecracker and was too scared about Jazz going away, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on Pony's full feelings. Johnny and Carla were already nervous wrecks themselves, and just listening to Ponyboy's feelings on a recent arguement with Darry would just cause them to worry more. Jocelyn was only seven months, so it was pretty obvious that she wouldn't understand a thing that Ponyboy would be speaking about with her. Sodapop would listen, but since he's caught up in what could possibly happen to Jazz himself, he would have a hard time paying attention. Kitten just seemed different then any other girl Pony's ever talked to in his entire life. Kitty wasn't that type of Greaser girl who cussed and wore too much make-up, nor did she drink beer at all or smoke too often. Something about Kitten just made Ponyboy feel different, in a good way, that is. However, Ponyboy just couldn't find the right word to fill in his feelings for Kitten...what could that word be? Pony kept questioning his feelings, but didn't decide to answer them.

After Pony finished speaking about the whole conversation with Darry, Kitten wrapped her arms around him and held him close with a frown now on her face and sorrow shining in her beautiful, twinkling eyes. All Ponyboy could hear at that moment was his own heart beating hard from so much sadness, and the sweet sound of Kitty's voice, whispering into his ear that everything was going to be alright. Their hug lasted for about seven seconds until the two of them quickly released each other, both feeling strange.

"Thanks, Kitty," Ponyboy thanked

"Oh, no problem," Kitten said

Their little 'thank you' talk just made everybody laugh, except Darry and Jazz, who kept eyeing each other. Darry still looked cool and easy, but Jazz was still as nervous as a weird teenager who just sucked gas out of somebody else's car and was caught would be. Yes, Jazz was _that _nervous.

Remaining scared, Jazz cleched his eyes shut and started breathing in and out rapidly again, while Darry took a few looks at him from the top of his head to the bottom of his bare feet. The eldest Curtis continued taking more then just one look at the twelve-year-old boy for a few more seconds to get used to his apperance and for it all to sink into his mind, until something caught his attention.

Confused expressions formed on all of the Greasers faces, besides Ponyboy and Two-bit's, because they knew what Darry was so shocked at realizing.

"What is it, Darry?" Sodapop asked, confusedly

"Look at this," Darry replied as he gently touched Jazz's right leg to pick it up so the rest of the gang could see what his eyes were meeting.

Right after Jazz felt Darry's hand on his leg, he shot his eyes back open and pulled his leg back, out of Darry's gentle grasp, releasing a yelp from his lips when doing so.

Darry quickly looked back up at Jazz's face, startled at first with thinking that he hurt him somehow, but when he saw that frightened expression that was stuck on the poor twelve year olds face, he knew that, that wasn't the problem at all.

A frown swiped across Darry's face as dark memories flashed into his head, them being from not long ago at all, with him forcing Jazz to come downstairs. He remembered how he ordered him to come to the kitchen with him before he picked him up and Jazz said no all shaky and afraid. That's when Darry told him that they could do it the easy way...or the hard way. Jazz felt like he was about to scream from being so scared, but when he didn't say anything back, that's when Darry picked him up and carried him out of the guest room. Since Jazz was squirming around so much in his arms, Darry accidently dropped him to the floor once, which was why the rest of the gang heard a loud bang from the upstairs hallway. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Darry from scooping Jazz back up before he got a chance to crawl away and forced him to come downstairs to the kitchen with him.

The oldest Curtis felt like he wanted to punch himself straight in the face from being so harsh to such a gentle and scared young boy. What did he ever do to him? Darry just wanted to ground himself at that moment, but he knew that, that was impossible only because of one thing: His brothers and the gang would keep nagging him about it, saying 'Shouldn't you be in your room right now, young man?' and other things like that, especially Soda, Pony, and Two-bit.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to scare you," Darry sighed

"Oh, no. It's not that," Jazz assured him, and it truly wasn't. Darry being angry with him and forcing him to come down the stairs like that was surprisingly something he didn't mind at all. Sure, it did scare him, but that wasn't why he didn't want Darry to touch him...it's just that...Darry reminded Jazz of someone...a great man, in other words. However, something terrible happened to such a great man, and Jazz was very, VERY close to him. Ever sense the thing between the amazing man and Jazz happened, Jazz didn't know how to trust others, nor get close to them in anyway...but he was willing to give the Greasers a shot, even though it might take some time to get used to.

Jazz could tell Darry didn't believe him, so he sucked up the pride that he had left inside of him and shakingly rose up his leg. Darry, being completely surprised himself, held out his bare, tough hand, where Jazz carefully placed his foot.

Darry took a minute to make sure that Jazz was okay with what he was doing, before he closed his fingers around his ankle, making Jazz let out an uncomfortable murmur.

"Sorry," Darry apologized, but he didn't let go of the twelve-year-old boys ankle, because he was still so caught up in what grabbed his attention two minutes or so ago.

Jazz took in a little breath through his nose and let it out, believing that he was forming trust with these strangers, a.k.a, the Greasers. However, Jazz didn't know what a Greaser even was. He just thought all of these teenagers that were in the room with him were ordinary teens who fit in perfectly with the world and each other. Dang, what a mistake he was thinking.

All of the other Greasers glanced at Jazz's leg from where they were sitting, not moving from their seats one bit, but they were starting to question what was Darry so concerned about, until their eyes met the part of his shin that was peeking through the ripped part in his worn out jeans.

"Please don't ask about my scar," Jazz pleaded to the Greasers, just like he did with Ponyboy and Two-bit in the guest room the day before.

Darry looked up from gazing at Jazz's nasty red scar and glanced at his innocent face, noticing how nervous he was still seeming.

Jazz then looked over at the rest of the gang starting to whisper to each other over the table.

Kitten asked Ponyboy if he knew anything about Jazz's terrible scar, and he replied, still in a soft whisper, that he and Two-bit both did, but Jazz wouldn't say how he got it.

"That looks very painful," Johnny spoke up, gulping down a big lump that was resting in his throat.

Steve bit down on his thumb nail, thinking that he's never seen a scar that nasty before in his entire life, and he's seen some pretty crazy things at different drag races with Soda.

"Does it hurt?" Cassidy asked, those words being her first words when speaking to Jazz.

Jazz battered his China blue eyes a couple times when they first laid on Cassidy, taking a moment to take her apperance in, just like the rest of the gang was doing to him.

"Oh, um...not much. It just stings if I touch it," Jazz replied, fumbling up on his two beginning words a bit. A slim grin formed on Cassidy's face as she chuckled her sweet, beautiful laughs a bit. "Who i_s SHE?_" Jazz asked himself in his head, feeling completely different all the sudden.

"I haven't seen a scar like that ever before in my life," Steve's voice broke into Jazz's thoughts, making him sort of jump since he was zoned out.

"You okay, man?" Dallas asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm okay," Jazz replied, his face blushing up all the sudden. He didn't know if it was because he was feeling embarrassed, or because...some other cryptic reason.

"Well, if you'd like to hear my opinion-" Dally began

"Can you go a day without saying that?" Two-bit asked, interrupting Dally's speaking.

Dally grew a smirk on his face as he let out a few phony laughs that sounded like his actual laughter.

"That's very funny, Two-bit. Yeah. I'm going to come over to you in a second," Dallas warned

"No need for that, ol' Dallas!" Two-bit snickered, sticking a piece of his chocolate cake into his mouth after speaking.

Dally rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he continued "that scar makes him look tough. It also makes him seem much more tuff,"

"Oh, Dallas! Please! He's just a kid," Darry pointed out, giving ol' Dally his look, which Dally only shrugged his shoulders to.

Darry turned his attention back to Jazz, giving him one of his very rare grins. "I believe you just met the gang,"

Jazz just shrugged his shoulders and replied with a "I guess,".

"You already met me, Two-bit, and my brothers," Ponyboy spoke up

"Yeah," Jazz said, nodding his head.

"Well, these are our friends. The guy in the leather jacket is Dally," Ponyboy began, pointing at Dally when introducing him.

Jazz looked where Ponyboy was pointing and stared at Dally again, who lifted up his hand and cooly said, "Sup,", when being introduced.

"Sitting across from ol' Dally is Steve,"

Steve turned around in his seat so Jazz could see his face and gave him a little nod, as if he was saying hello outloud.

"Hi," Jazz stuttered, trying his best not to get shy about these guys (and gals) again.

"The other boy in the jean jacket is Johnny,"

"Hello," Johnny greeted with a handsome, warm smile on his face.

Jazz wanted to smile back, but was still feeling too nervous on the inside to do so. So, he just waved at Johnny-cake, his hand sort of trembling from being so shy.

Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn could relate, though. Being surrounded by others when you end up going home to a rough life really made them jumpy, but Jazz's story was still secret that hopefully soon would be revealed.

"This girl right here is Kitten, but of course we call her Kitty. I'm sure you remember her calling you a handsome young man," Ponyboy continued

Jazz didn't know how to even speak to a girl right. He's never dated anyone before in his entire life, except this one girl that completely changed the life he's now living in. Nevertheless, that's a part of his life story that wouldn't be revealed just yet.

"Y-yes. I do remember," Jazz said, carefully shaking Kitten's hand when she offered in this first place.

"She's also Ponyboy's girlfriend!" Soda announced to the entire household, making the rest of the gang, minus Pony, Kitty, Darry, and Jazz, laugh. All Jazz did was grin for a slim second, but then wipe it right off his face, while Darry continued examining his scar, and Ponyboy and Kitten felt those strange feelings again.

"No, she's not!" Ponyboy objected "we're just friends!"

"Oh, right! _Suuuurrreee_!" Two-bit laughed, recieving a high-five from Steve, then another one from Dallas.

"Alright, guys! That's enough!" Kitty ordered as she brushed one of her cool hands over her cheeks that were feeling hot once again.

The laughter over everyone finally settled down, and Ponyboy was able to continue with introducing the rest of the gang, until he realized that Jazz was already looking at Cassidy. Confusion flooded around in Pony's mind at first, but he then decided not to pay any mind to that right then. Nevertheless, he would go back to it later.

"I see that you found Cassidy," Ponyboy chuckled

Jazz felt his heart jump big in his chest when he just realized what he was doing.

"_Stupid! Stupid!_ _STUPID!_" Jazz thought to himself in his head, really wanting to do a facepalm right there at that moment, but he didn't.

"Um, yeah..." Jazz then spoke out-loud, feeling absoluetly lame.

Cassidy glanced back up from her plate, wiping away some chocolate icing from the top of her mouth with her napkin. Jazz shyly gazed back at her, still feeling all lame inside. Another beautiful, slim smile appeared on Cassidy's face when she got a chance to look directly at Jazz's eyes, realizing that they were China blue, her favorite eye color. Hers were nothing but dark, dark brown, making them look a lot like Johnny's black eyes, but they were truly dark, dark brown, which she hated. At that moment, Cassidy was wishing that she had Jazz's eyes.

"You know, my friends call me Carla...that's my real name," Cassidy said, as if she was speaking to Jazz completely alone.

Again, Johnny was just as surprised from Cassidy actually speaking about her actual name when she hated it to death and would rather be called by her nickname. He could sense his little sister was changing, in a good way, that is...and he liked it very much. Cassidy might even go back to being labeled by her real name sooner or later. Who knows.

"Your nicknames...Cassidy?" Jazz asked, remaining with the lame feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, it is," Cassidy replied with her smile still on her face as she bowed her head once, then took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"It's very...nice...I think both of your names are...nice," Jazz shyly spoke

Dally, Steve, Two-bit, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Soda exchanged their smiles, realizing something was going on, but they didn't decide to speak up about it since Jazz was still that shy, jumpy twelve-year-old, even though he was taller for his age.

"..Thanks," Cassidy thanked, her voice now sounding a little shy.

Jazz watched her as she took another bite of her piece of chocolate cake and couldn't help himself to have a handsome smile form on his face, but this smile lasted for a bit longer then the other slim, short grins that came and went around.

"Oh, and let's not forget Johnny's other sister, little Jocelyn," Pony's voice broke into Jazz's thoughts.

Jazz battered his eyes again for a few seconds, then turned his head to Ponyboy, feeling his face starting to heat up again. Although, Jazz still couldn't figure it out why he was feeling so different.

"Jocelyn," Ponyboy repeated, pointing at the adorable seven month old baby girl that was sitting in Soda's old highchair, still drinking from her baby bottle. Jazz took in a deep breath and let it out after his eyes focused on Jocelyn, hoping that it would release whatever was causing him to heat up and that, but it didn't work.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Jazz announced to the gang.

"It's great to meet you, too," Cassidy said, another smile forming on her face when Jazz looked back over at her when he heard her voice.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down there for a second! Don't we get to know the kids name?" Dally asked

Jazz's eyes slightly grew big as his face heated up once again, but this time was because of positive embarrassment and not sudden strange feelings.

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged looks. Two-bit's was confused while Pony's was nervous. Ponyboy knew how it felt to have a name that others made fun of and judged him for. He even remembered walking to school one day and this mean kid from his school hollered out, "Horseboy!", instead of Ponyboy. It hurt, and even though Pony didn't believe that the others would make fun of Jazz, he wanted Jazz to be the one to say his name to everyone.

"Why won't he talk?" Two-bit lip synced

"..'Jazz' is a _GIRLS_ name," Pony mouthed back

That was all that Two-bit needed to get to understand to keep his mouth shut about Jazz's name, and Ponyboy was glad that he didn't need to say anything else.

Since Darry knew that 'Jazz' was a girls name, too, he didn't open his mouth to announce Jazz's name to the gang.

"You know," Darry's voice spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

The Greasers turned all of their confusing, patient attention over to the leader of their gang as he released Jazz's ankle, then walked over to one of the cabinets that contained medicine, pills, bandages, and some rags.

"We should clean that scar of yours, otherwise it'll get infected," Darry informed, retrieving some liquid medicine, a small rag, and a medium-sized; square; white banage from the cabinet before closing it and walking back over to Jazz.

Jazz's eyes widened from fear when he watched Darry pour some of the clear liquid on the rag.

"N-no!" Jazz stuttered

Darry quickly looked up at Jazz's face again, noticing how scared he looked and figured it was about him, but it really wasn't.

"We have to clean your scar or else it'll get infected. Now we don't want that to happen, do we, guys?" Darry asked, taking a look around at each of his fellow Greasers.

Quickly, each of them either shook their head, or replied with a "No!".

"See?" Darry asked as he looked back at Jazz, who still looked as nervous as can be. "Now, I clean cuts and scrapes on my kid brothers all the time. There ain't anything to worry about. You can trust me," Darry promised

As he reached down to pick up Jazz's jeans leg so he could pull it up and clean his scar better, Jazz quickly curled his leg up to him, placing his head down on his knee. He really wasn't afraid of Darry, or the medicine, or anything like that. The thing is, though, that great man that Jazz was very close with before something happened to him always took care of his wounds when he got one. It didn't matter if it was a bruise, scratch, scrape, bump, etc. That man would take such great care of Jazz, but since something terrible happened to him, having Darry do the same thing will just bring back memories.

"I do trust you, Darrel," Jazz promised

"You can call me Darry. But if you trust me..." Darry said as he gently took a hold of Jazz's jeans leg and attempted pulling it up, but Jazz carefully forced his hand away. "Why won't you let me take care of your scar?"

"I just want someone else to do it, please,"

Darry looked at the twelve-year-old boy for a second, taking a moment to take in his words, but then sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Darry," Jazz thanked

"Yeah. Now, who do you want to take care of your scar?" Darry asked

Jazz touched his chin with one of his hands as he took a glance around at each of the Greasers, taking time to think about which one would be a great help. In Jazz's opinion, each of them would be amazing, but only one person was on his mind.

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged looks, wondering if it would be one of them, but they were hoping not. It was nothing personal. They truly adored Jazz and cared about him deeply, but they wanted him to get used to the other Greasers as well.

"...Carla," Jazz shyly announced, finally breaking the short silence.

Cassidy nearly felt her heart leap up into her throat from feeling so surprised that he actually picked her...and yet, she felt like he thought that she was crazy or something like that. Jazz actually thought that she was very sweet and kind...not to mention...pretty. Although, Jazz kept his opinion to himself.

"Alright," Darry said as he tossed the rag that was damp with the liquid medicine over to the table, where Cassidy caught it with no difficulty.

"Go on, Cass," Johnny said, giving his little sister a little squeeze on the shoulder as she climbed out of her chair, giving him a slight grin, before looking back over at Jazz. He, once again, shyly glanced back.

"Okay, this may sting a bit," Cassidy caringly warned, her voice soft so it wouldn't startle Jazz, but when he heard the word 'Sting' come out of her mouth, he was already afraid.

"S-s-sting?!" Jazz gasped, stammering, or shaking, a little bit now, as if he was a five-year-old who just heard a very, very terrifying ghost story around the campfire.

"Do you need to hold my hand?" Cassidy offered

The entire gang exchanged looks, each of them either smiling big smiles, or looking like they just walked into their own surprise birthday party.

Jazz hesitated as he watched Cassidy hold out her free hand that wasn't holding the medicine drentched rag, and waited patiently for Jazz to reply.

Five seconds of nothing but pure silence formed, until Jazz rose one of his hands up, it slightly trembling, until he touched Cassidy's. Their fingers wrapped around each others hands with their palms now meeting. Jazz's hand actually stopped trembling when he felt Cassidy's hand, and he was able to remain calm as he watched her gently pick up his jeans fabric that was resting on his right leg and kept on doing that until his shin was revealed.

Everyone in the gang, except Ponyboy and Two-bit, widened their eyes, thinking that the scar looked even more terrible and painful without Jazz's pants leg covering it a little.

Cassidy was just as surprised, but she sure didn't show it.

"..Pretty bad, huh?" Jazz asked, nervously

"...I've seen worse," Cassidy assured him, her voice remaining gentle and soft as she kept her eyes on the scar.

Quietness fell into the kitchen again as all of the Greasers watched Cassidy begin to gently dab the rag that was wetted with the liquid medicine on Jazz's scar. The twelve-year-old boy clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, releasing painful sounding; soft moans from his lips, but Cassidy kept telling him that everything was alright and that he was doing a great job.

That was all Jazz needed to hear in order for him to completely forget about the stinging pain, and so, he stopped clenching his teeth, reopened his China blue eyes, and released a deep breath while he watched Cassidy clean his scar.

"My names Jazz," Jazz finally introduced himself, not feeling embarrassed or scared about it any longer.

Cassidy looked up at his face, taking a second to take in his name and his apperance once again. She smiled.

"Jazz?" she asked

"Yeah. I came from a garden," Jazz said

At that moment, each of the Greasers started sharing confused expressions with each other, all of them, except Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Darry, being mainly confused on what he meant by he came from a garden. They all honestly thought his name was tuff, not caring that it was a girls type of name, but when Jazz said he was from a garden, they were all thinking what the heck was going on.

Jazz looked around at the other Greasers confused looks, then turned his attention to Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Darry. Pony and Two-bit frowned at him while Darry just shrugged. Only Jazz could reveal what he meant by him coming from a garden, but that was a part of his life story, which still remained a secret.

The twelve-year-old boy took in and let out a deep breath, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world, but when he looked back at Cassidy, he was surprised to find her still smiling.

"A garden, huh?" Cassidy asked

Wow. Jazz was certainly surprised. He had to take a second to pause and take in Cassidy's pretty smile that was still on him until he was able to say anything else.

"Yes. I know it's confusing to understand, but you guys will _maybe _get to know what I mean sooner or later," Jazz promised

"Well, with something like that, I don't know what to wait for," Dallas mumbled under his breath, earning himself a nudge in the arm by Johnny-cake.

Jazz just pretended not to hear that and focused back on Cassidy, who was still cleaning his scar.

"I heard you're twelve years old, too, huh?" Jazz asked

"Indeed, I am. I'm turning thirteen in April," Cassidy shared

Ah, April. A beautiful month for such a pretty, pretty girl...that's all that was on someone's mind.

"What about you, Jazz? When is your thirteenth birthday?"

"Oh, Febuary,"

So Jazz was two months older then Cassidy. It was as if the two twelve year olds were getting along so great (which they were) that they were completely alone in the kitchen when the rest of the gang was really there, too.

"..That's cool," Cassidy said, smiling another one of her beautiful grins as she placed the rag down on the counter, which Darry scooped up afterwards and threw it into the laundry room. Cassidy then picked up the white bandage and gently placed it over Jazz's scar, carefully pushing it onto his skin right after. "Alright, it's done,"

"...Thank you, Carla," Jazz thanked as he released Cassidy's hand, then pulled his jean leg back down. You could now only see the white from the bandage peeking through the cut rip in the twelve-year-old boys worn out jeans.

Cassidy took her hand back and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"You're welcome, Jazz," Cassidy said "and by the way...love the name,"

That was the first time that the gang witnessed Jazz's full, movie-star smile, not to mention that his eyes sparked up with happiness. Cassidy continued smiling, and the two couldn't stop looking into each others eyes for five seconds. Jazz loved the way Cassidy's dark, dark brown eyes shimmered in the light, and he thought that she really looked good in the color red, thanks to that sweater of hers.

"Looks like we got _two _Romeo and Juliette's in the house now! Ohh!" Steve howled as he gave Johnny a high-five, then knuckle-touched with Dally, who were both snickering.

Jazz wiped his handsome grin off of his face and felt the strange feelings start forming inside of him again, while Cassidy just formed a glare at Steve.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny, Stevie. We don't like each other like that. We're just friends," Cassidy corrected

"Welcome to the club, Carla," Ponyboy said

"Except this is the beginning with you and Jazz," Kitten added, thinking it was fair to give Cassidy a fair warning.

The whole gang started bursting out hystarical laughs, except Darry, Jazz, and Carla, who each remained silent.

Cassidy took in and let out a deep breath, then walked back over to her seat at the table, sat back down, and started eating her breakfast again, as if nothing was happening.

"Alright, everybody! Enough! It's time for me to announce something!" Darry announced, ending all of the Greasers laughter.

Just like that, everyone stopped laughing and looked at the leader of the Greasers.

Ponyboy and Two-bit exchanged sorrow filled looks, that turned sorrow just then at that moment, thinking that it was time...Jazz was leaving...and he was just getting so used to everybody, especially Cassidy.

"I've been thinking about the fact that this boy needs a home...well, I was thinking about taking him to the orphanage-" Darry began, but before he could continue, everyone started speaking up, saying all kinds of different things. "What?! No!", "He can't go there!", "Please don't take him there!", "He doesn't belong in a place like that!", "He belongs with us!", and other words going out in different sentences. Although, the only thing Jazz was doing now was listening with his eyes now big. When he heard Darry speak about the orphanage, he felt like he was about to break down in tears. Why, though? Why was Jazz so upset about the orphanage? There must've been a reason behind that question...

"Hold up! Hold up! Let me finish!" Darry exclaimed over everybody else's words that were bellowing out all over the kitchen.

Silence fell over the Greasers again, and everyone kept their eyes on Darry. In Darry's opinion, it was as if his friends and brothers had turned into a bunch of four year olds, begging him to allow them to keep a puppy that they found. Nevertheless, reality was a pack of teenagers pleading for a twelve-year-old boy not to go to the orphanage.

"I was going to take him there...but I changed my mind. Due to Pony's pleading and begging, and especially his powerful speech with me...Jazz is going to live here, the guest room now being his room and our friendship love for each other also shared with him," Darry announced

Pony and Two-bit wiped the sorrow frowns off from their faces as big smiles took their places. The rest of the Greasers grew big smiles, too, even Dally.

Jazz was so surprised himself, thinking that it was inpossible to be true, but it _was _true. It _was _really happening to him. He wasn't sleeping half dead in that snow pile in that dark alley with the old quilt still covering his body for little warmth, dreaming everything that was happening. It was official...Jazz had a _new home_. Not only that, but he actually had friends that were technically his family now.

"Well, Jazz...welcome to the new home of yours," Steve congratulated, taking a drink of his chocolate milk as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, you're now technically Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda's youngest brother," Two-bit added in, chuckling a bit.

Jazz couldn't resist smiling at that. The three Curtis brothers and the rest of the Greasers were the only people that Jazz ever had in his life that he felt like he could trust...uh...well...at that time...considering his story, which will have to wait, there's been...certain others.

"Sounds good to me," Jazz said

"Sounds good to all of us, too, Jazz," Ponyboy agreed

"It'll certainly be a new life with a whole different adventure. Now, how about we all eat our breakfast together like we usually do, eh?" Sodapop suggested, his handsome smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Especially because I never got a chance to start eating," Ponyboy moaned, his smile still on his face as he sat down where he usually sat at the table, and Kitty sat down next to him. Jazz waited a few moments until Darry brought him over a plate with a piece of chocolate cake and a chocolate-chip pancake resting on it, including a glass of chocolate milk. When he placed it down in front of Jazz, he eyeballed it confusedly.

"_This _is breakfast?" Jazz asked

"Yes. The Curtis's house is always an amazing place to eat,"

Surprisingly, that came from Johnny and not Two-bit.

Still remaining confused, Jazz picked up his fork and picked off a piece of his chocolate cake, popping it into his mouth right after. As always, it tasted great! When Ponyboy made the chocolate cake, it was always amazingly perfect. Soda's chocolate cakes had too much sugar in the icing, and Darry's didn't have the enough amount. Ponyboy's was just right.

"Hows it taste, Jazz?" Dally asked, chuckling a bit

"It's delicious!" Jazz replied, smiling after he chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth.

At that moment, Jazz could swear that he was going to love it there with the Greasers. However, he still would remain shy and curious about them around certain moments and times.

"As all of Pony's chocolate cakes turn out, might I say. They're always delicious!" Kitty chuckled

"Awww, you're only saying that because you _love _him!" Soda laughed

"Am not!" Kitten objected

"Are to!" Two-bit exclaimed, defending Sodapop's comment.

"You want to wear a piece of chocolate cake, Two-bit?" Kitty asked, her fork pointing at him just to fit her threat better.

"Toutche!" Two-bit chuckled, before taking another bite of his chocolate-chip pancake.

"Ponyboy, calm your girlfriend down would ya?" Dallas asked, taking a sip of his chocolate milk after talking.

"Quiet!" Ponyboy ordered

"Alright, alright! As amusing as all of this is, that's enough for now," Darry said, chuckling a bit himself from finding the whole debate funny.

"You're right, Dar. It can wait. For now, what are we supposed to do with Jazz today? I'm heading to work with Steve and Kitty, Dally's going to be babysitting Jocelyn and Carla with Johnny, Two-bit's heading back to Steve's crib to get some new clothes on his on, and you and Pony are heading out to shop for some groceries in a bit," Sodapop listed

"And might I add that it's too soon for Jazz to be home without hardly any of us home," Ponyboy added

"Don't worry. I got an idea," Darry said

"What it is?" Soda asked

Darry grew his rare, handsome grin. "Soda, Kitty, Stevie...you guys willing for a job that takes place during your actual DX jobs?"

**AN: Cliffhanger on what's going to happen next! Isn't it fun ;)? What's Darry mean when talking to Soda, Kitten, and Steve? What's his actual idea? What's Jazz's story? Why does Cassidy hate her real name? Will Kitten and Ponyboy end up dating? Do they even like each other? Why does Jazz and Cassidy seem so different all the sudden? Find out these questions and a whole lot more coming soon! Read yawl in chapter nine! :D :D :D :D**


	9. Tempers that Snap Hard

**AN: Hi, hi, hi! Thank you all for reading "Welcome to the New Home" this far! I really adore all of you! Thank you all so much! As always, I thank you all, please review, and I hope you all enjoy chapter nine! Onward with the story! Enjoy! *Leaves virtual blue and pink brownies (with the help of Sodapop's creativity with food/cooking) and chocolate milk* :D**

_Chapter 9_

"I'm telling you guys, I think that this is a mistake," Jazz objected, walking down the icy, snowy sidewalk with Soda, Kitten, Steve, and Cassidy, who just voleentered to come along. Since Jazz didn't have a winter coat of waterproof snow boots of his own, Ponyboy lended him one of his old pairs of waterproof boots, and Soda gave him one of his winter jackets from when he was his age. Jazz was greatful to have such amazing friends like the Greasers, but at that moment, he really wished he could go back in time to convince Darry that his idea wasn't so bright in his opinion.

Darry's brilliant idea was for Jazz to hang out at the DX station with Sodapop, Kitty, and Steve. Cassidy just wanted to tag along so Jazz wouldn't feel alone when Kitten, Steve, and Soda worked.

"Aw, don't think that way, Jazz. It's going to be fun. You and Carla are going to watch Stevie, Kitten, and I fix up cars. Ain't it exciting?" Soda asked, trying to get at least a tiny bit of thrill out of the twelve-year-old boy. However, it didn't work. Jazz was still not showing any sign of excitementm, nor feeling any for that matter.

"It would be if I knew anything about cars. I don't even know a thing about winter activities or anything like that!" Jazz complained as he crossed his arms against his chest, acting as if he was a three-year-old other then a twelve-year-old.

"Well, you can learn a thing or two when watching us work. And by the way, we're actually going to do winter activities like ice-skating, sledding, building snowmen, making snow angels, having a good snowball fight, and other amazingly fun things like that on the last week before Christmas, after we all return from Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry's family ranch," Kitten shared

"Family ranch?" Jazz asked

"Yeah. My brothers and my parents owned it, but when they passed on, it legally became ours. In other words, we own it. So, we take the gang there for weekly long visits to do all kinds of fun ranch related activities," Sodapop said

"What kind of ranch things is there to do?" Jazz asked

"Oh, you know," Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Ride horses, explore the woods on a hike, visit a whole new world when looking up at the stars at night, and other stuff,"

Jazz was truly amazed after hearing all of those tuff sounding winter and ranch activities, but he didn't know how to do any of them. Nevertheless, he didn't want the gang to know that, so he decided to keep it to himself.

"What do you think, Jazz? They sound tuff?" Cassidy asked

"Oh, yeah...yeah, I think so," Jazz replied

"Well, you're sure to love it when we leave for there next week. This week, it's just spending time in our town," Soda announced, trying his best to sound cheerful at that one, which he was actually doing a good job with, but since the Socs could come any minute, it was hard to actually remain thrilled.

The Curtis's family ranch and their actual house was the only time the Greasers felt free and alive, away from trouble and evil, or what they call the Socs. Nevertheless, they would have to put up with it for one whole week, but then they'll get to go to the Curtis's family ranch for a seven day visit, and when they return to town, it's just another full week of Christmas joy and fun in the Curtis's house, no need to worry about Socs or anything like that.

"Which means, the DX station, the Dingo, a Greaser movie marathon, and whatever else we usually do in our spare time," Steve listed

"Don't worry, guys. Before we know it, next week will be here and we'll be heading to the Curtis's family ranch!" Kitten cheered

"...Kitty," Jazz's voice spoke up, now sounding nervous from what question he was about to ask. "What about your folks?"

"What about 'em?" Kitten asked, her voice sounding uncaring as she looked at her nails.

"Don't they...want you home with them since it's almost Christmas?" Jazz asked

Kitten grinned and let out a single laugh, making Jazz's nervous feelings drain away while confusion took its place.

"Jazz, my parents don't give a crap about me. They always wanted sons, so after I was born and I was raised up to a good enough age, they went ahead and had four more kids. All boys, my little brothers. Two are twins, and the other two aren't. Mark, Chris, James, and Joey," Kitten mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"That does sound very sad, Kitty, but I doubt that it's true about your parents not caring about you. Why else would they go ahead and have a child when it's an obvious fact that it's a 50/50 chance of either being a boy or a girl?" Jazz asked

Man, that twelve-year-old boy certainly did ask a lot of questions in Steve's opinion, but he didn't share it out-loud because he knew if he did, Soda would nudge him and tell him there's nothing wrong with asking questions. Besides, Jazz was found on the street half dead and he keeps answering certain questions with cryptic answers, like about the garden, his scar, and if he had any siblings. His parents were just a plain mystery, considering that Jazz wouldn't share a single detail about them. It's pretty obvious by the way he acts that it gives away that he'll properly be the one asking many questions.

"Like I said, Jazz, they wanted sons. I was just their first try, their first born. They wanted sons so they could grow up and become things big and famous. Since that was their dream with my brothers, they knew that they couldn't abuse or abandon me because if they did, it would give the family a bad name," Kitten explained, an upset look on her face just because of remembering the way her parents acted towards her. It was as if she was invisible, and she did everything so perfect and amazingly, just like any mom and dad would want from their children. However, in Kitten's opinion, she was nothing but a mistake.

"But you could be something big, too! You just have to put your mind to it! What do you want to be when you grow up?" Jazz asked

"Another question," Steve whispered to Soda, which earned him a nudge in the arm, just like Steve expected would happen.

"An author," Kitten then answered for Jazz's question.

"Well, that's something big. It's famous, too. If you keep trying at that, then you'll-" Jazz began

"Just shut up, Jazz!" Kitten ordered, her voice now filled with anger.

Soda and Steve quickly stopped walking as Jazz and Cassidy did, too, each of them now gazing at Kitty with total shock. She's _never _treated any of her friends like that before in her entire life. Only Socs is when she unleashed her firey temper. This was a first.

Jazz looked at Kitten, his eyes big and heart racing hard in his chest from so much sorrow. What's gotten into Kitten? Not to long ago, she was telling Jazz he was a handsome young man and being so nice to him, but now...she snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kitty," Jazz sniffled, feeling like he was about to burst into tears. He hadn't ever been yelled at like that since...

"Jazz, I'm not in the mood to reason about my parents! It doesn't matter what I become in life! I'm always going to remain a failure and a huge mistake in my folks eyes!" Kitten bellowed, her eyes now filled with so much rage and face heated up with the color red. It was literally pure red. She was totally ticked off.

"Kitten! Don't talk to Jazz like that!" Steve ordered

"Yeah! Cut him some slack! Come on!" Soda pleaded, trying his best to reason with the female Greaser, but she wouldn't take his or Steve's words into consideration because she was so dang mad.

"I don't care about how hard you try to tell me I'm something in life, ya hear me?!" Kitty exclaimed as she angrily pointed her finger at Jazz, making him start to cry.

"Kitty!" Soda exclaimed

"Stop!" Cassidy ordered, placing a arm around Jazz's shoulder to comfort him the best she could.

"Seriously!" Steve bellowed

"Jazz, you can just leave your nose out of my buisness! My parents hate me! I'm invisable to them! And no matter how hard I try in life, I'm always going to fail!" Kitten angrily continued on with her rude lecture towards the twelve-year-old boy. This is the reason why Jazz thought to himself that he wasn't sure if he should trust the Greasers, but he just figured that Kitty was disappointed that her parents spent all of their time with her four little brothers that they never had time to spend with her.

"Kitten, please...I was just-" Jazz tried explaining through his sniffling and tears that were starting to fall down his face.

"Save it, Jazz! I don't care to hear anymore of your pointless lecture! No matter what life throws at me next, I'm always going to remain a hood!" Kitten proclaimed, upsettingly

"Kitten! That's enough!" Soda demanded. He was nearly yelling now, which he hardly ever, _ever _did, and Jazz was so close to breaking down. Steve grabbed Kitty's arm to yank her around and give her a very stern talk, but before he could get her to even look around, Kitten yanked her arm away and stormed past Soda and Steve, leaving them to continue walking to the DX station without her.

"I'm going to have a very long talk with her over working today," Soda informed

"Serve me up some of that action. I'm with ya!" Steve said

The two Greasers kept their eyes on Kitty until she vanished out of their sight. When Soda and Steve looked back at Jazz to see how he was handling what just happened, he had his hands locked over his face, crying to death while Cassidy kept her arm around him, consoling him the best she could.

"Aw, Jazz... please don't cry. You know that Kitten didn't mean it. She just gets a very high temper when people talk about things she hates," Soda informed

"Yeah. She didn't mean to snap like that to you. She's just in a rougher spot then you may think at the moment," Steve added

All the two Greasers got in response from Jazz was a couple more sniffles and the sight of him taking his hands down from his face, which was now bright red with tears falling out of him like Niagra Falls all over again. His eyes were becoming red-rimmed again, and it really made Cassidy want to cry to. She hated seeing Jazz in so much pain. So did Soda, Steve, and the rest of the gang.

"What d-did I do that was s-so w-w-wrong? All I was t-trying to do w-was encourage h-her," Jazz sniffled

"Don't worry about Kitten, kiddo. You're lecture was powerful, and she knows it was, too. She's just trying to pull through with the thought that she barely even goes home and her parents don't even call the cops about her not being there," Sodapop explained, giving Jazz a couple pats on the back, but he continued crying. Jazz must've went through a tough life himself if he was really _that _emotional.

"Don't take it personaly, Jazz. Sodapop's right. Kitty's just upset about her folks, but you did nothing wrong. Soda and I are going to give her a very stern talk over working today," Steve promised

"Leave Kitty to us, and we promise you, she'll be back to her good ol' self before you know it," Soda agreed with a thumbs up, hoping it would help Jazz cheer up a bit. However, it didn't.

"How about when we get to the DX station, you get a Pepsi or something to calm down with me in the store while Kitten gets her chat with Sodapop and Stevie. The Pepsi or whatever you like will be on me, alright?" Cassidy asked, giving Jazz a little squeeze on his shoulder to get his attention a bit more.

When he made direct eye contact with her, it was as if all of his fear and sorrow was washed away just like that. But Jazz started questioning...how? Cassidy was that type of girl who wasn't your kind of stuck-up, ordering around, pain in the butt. She actually helped slip away problems and focused on finding solutions, no matter if they're big or small. The Pepsi thing certainly did turn the tables around for Jazz for a change.

"Really? Y-you would do that?" Jazz asked

"Of course. Anything for my friends," Cassidy replied, giving him her beautiful, heart-warming grin.

Shyly, Jazz grew a slim, but very movie-star type grin back at her, as he wiped away all of his tears and sniffled only a couple more times.

Soda and Steve exchanged smirks while Jazz and Cassidy smiled at each other for a few more seconds, until Steve's voice broke the silence. "Come on, love birds. We got to get to the DX station,"

Soda snickered at Steve's little name he called Cassidy and Jazz, and gave him a little, friendly punch in the arm. Cassidy and Jazz both looked at each other, both realizing how they were both turning bright pink a bit.

"Shut it, Steve!" Cassidy ordered, her voice not sounding threatening at all...just shy a bit.

Steve and Soda both laughed as they gave the two twelve year olds pats on their backs, then telling them to come on.

The four headed on, continuing their way to the DX station.

**AN: I know, this chapters a whole lot shorter, but it's just supposed to show how Kitten gets a temper about certain things and it was mainly made just to admit Darry's idea. What's going to happen at the DX station? Will Kitten be cooled off enough to apologize to Jazz or not? Will she even say she's sorry? Will Cassidy ever get a boyfriend? What's Jazz's story? Why do Kitty and Ponyboy keep feeling weird when their Greaser buddies bring up each other? Will they date at some point? Do they even like each other? Find out these questions and more soon! Read yawl in chapter ten! (Yeah! My first double number chapter!) :D :D :D :D**


	10. Moments for Certain Times

**AN: Hello, everybody! As always, I thank yawl for reading this far and I'm very greatful that you guys adore this story as much as I adore writing it for each and every one of you! I thank every single one of you for reading this far, please review, and now sit back, relax, and enjoy reading chapter ten of "Welcome to the New Home". Onward with the story! *Leaves virtual popcorn and Coka Cola* :D**

_Chapter ten_

Soda, Steve, Jazz, and Cassidy continued their walk in town for five minutes until they finally made it to the DX station. The minute that they entered through the main glass door, first of all they were relieved to be out of the cold, and Steve and Soda were looking around the store for Kitten, but they couldn't find her. That meant that she must've been in the garage.

"Steve! Soda! Good to see you lads again today!" Mr. Henderson greeted, popping out from where he usually was, behind the counter. "Ready for another day of succsessful working?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Soda replied with a single bow of his head and a proud, handsome smile on his face.

"Alright, because a couple of young men already dropped off their cars. A few mustangs, in particular," Mr. Henderson informed

The minute that Soda, Steve, and Cassidy heard that the cars that were recently dropped off were mustangs, their eyes widened as their hearts leaped up. Jazz was just looking at them, now confused in what shocked them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Henderson, but did you just say...a couple of _mustangs_ were dropped off for fixing?" Steve asked

The elderly man nodded his head, saying the words, "Yep. Mustangs,", afterwards.

An angry glare formed on Cassidy's face as she placed her hands on her hips, while Soda and Steve exchanged their looks. Both of their eyes were squinted in both angry manners.

"...Socs..." Soda and Steve mumbled to each other in upset tones, before they wiped their angry expressions off from their faces, and focused back on their boss.

"Kitty's already in there. She's working all by herself since she got here, and I don't know if you kids noticed, but she stomped in here and didn't even say anything back when I greeted her. Instead, she just stomped straight into the garage, slamming the door shut behind her," Mr. Henderson explained

Steve bit his lip and tugged on his shirt collar a bit while Soda closed his eyes, took in a deep breath through his nose, then released it.

"Um, yeah...she's pretty upset today," Steve admitted, even though it was obvious that Mr. Henderson already knew that as a solid fact.

Mr. Henderson pushed his glasses back up over his eyes and just as he was about to talk about Kitten again, his eyes realized Jazz, who was standing still besides Cassidy, a nervous expression on his face.

"Soda, Steve...who's this young man here next to Carla?" Mr. Henderson asked, smiling at Jazz.

Soda and Steve snapped out of thinking about Kitty and turned their attention around to Jazz, who was still remaining as shy as can be.

Sodapop cracked one of his famous movie-star grins. Steve wanted to smile, too, believe it or not, but he was too upset in still thinking about Kitten's behavior towards Jazz to even force a smile to cross his face.

"Mr. Henderson, this is Jazz. He's a great friend of ours," Soda informed

"Jazz, eh?" Mr. Henderson asked, giving the twelve-year-old boy his friendly smile as he reached his hand over the counter. Once again, Jazz was hesitant, giving his three Greaser buds his shy look before he finally took a hold of Mr. Henderson's hand, shaking it, and taking his hand back to his side.

"Y-yes, sir," Jazz stuttered as he looked down at the winter boots that was on his feet, connected his hands behind his back while his shy expression became a nervous one again. It might've been really okay for the Greasers to know his actual name, but he'd rather get called 'brown-haired boy' or 'blue eyes', or anything for that matter as long as it didn't reveal his true name. Jazz didn't seem to adore much about himself, properly because he hardly knew anything about himself. It was obvious that something must've shocked him in his whole life to make him the boy he was right then at that time...a lot of shocking things happened to him, actually...like for example...

"It's very nice to meet you, Jazz. I'm Soda, Steve, and Kitten's boss," Mr. Henderson introduced with a single bow of his head, stripping his DX cap from his head for a second to reveal his snow white hair, then placed his cap back on top of his head.

"Such a great boss, might I add, Mr. Henderson," Steve said, being able to pull off smiling a phony smile that actually looked real for a second, but vanished not so long after.

Mr. Henderson smiled, doing another bow of his head when doing so.

"So, Jazz is going to company you two and Kitten at work today?" Mr. Henderson asked

"Yes, sir. Him and Carla both. That is, if it's alright with you," Sodapop pointed out. His handsome smile flashed across his face again, already knowing on the inside what Mr. Henderson's answer was going to be.

"Of course it's alright with me! Since it doesn't look like there's a lot of people buying things today, and since winter is the time of month people hardly come into the store, I'm going to go relax in my office if you kids need anything, alright?" Mr. Henderson asked

Soda and Steve nodded their heads, then looked back around at Carla and Jazz as Mr. Henderson turned his attention to them also.

Jazz's eyes were now like two pieces of China blue ice...frozen from feeling so shy, nervous, and a bit scared now even, all on the inside, but you could tell by the way he looked that he wasn't feeling so hot.

Cassidy smiled and nodded her head at Mr. Henderson, telling him thanks afterwards, but when she realized that Jazz wasn't replying, she gazed over at him, since he was standing right by her side, and noticed that he was completely nervous. Seriously, his face was starting to turn bright red. Carla looked back and forth from Mr. Henderson, who was waiting patiently with his sweet smile still on his face, to Jazz, who remained not looking too hot. It was a pure solid fact that Jazz needed help...so, there one one person getting ready to do so.

Steve and Soda exchanged confused expressions, Steve's looking more confused then Soda's that was more concerned, but when they looked back down at Jazz, Cassidy stepped up in front of him a little.

"Is the lad alright?" Mr. Henderson asked

All together, he got three different responses from his two workers and Cassidy.

"Yeah, he's fine!" Steve assured

"He's just shy around new people!" Sodapop explained

Nevertheless, Cassidy's was longer and drew all of the attention over to her, which she kind of hated, but knew she had to do to help Jazz out. If there was one top thing that Cassidy hated, it was to be the center of attention with others eyes all on her.

"Jazz is fine, Mr. Henderson. Sodapop's right, and so is Steve. Jazz is just a very shy guy at first, but he really does grow on ya. He just needs to take time to get to know this place a bit better and everything. He's truly fine...and I got to tell ya...he's certainly a great friend that you can never let go after getting to know him," Cassidy lectured

Wow...that was the longest thing that Carla Cade has ever said before in her entire life. If Johnny was there, he would be trying to believe it all with his own eyes and ears, trying to take in that it was actually happening because Cassidy doesn't have many things that she's fond about with herself. She's very shy and gentle, but very caring when you get to know her, and when you become her friend, she'll never let you go and leave you through the thick or thin at all. She'll always have your back...and at that moment, she certainly had Jazz's.

"Oh, I see, and I can very much relate. I understand, and, Jazz, don't worry. You'll get used to the DX station before you know it!" Mr. Henderson promised

"...Thank you for believing that, sir," Jazz hesitantly spoke

Mr. Henderson was a very kind and sweet old man, who loved everyone for who they are, no matter if they were a Greaser, a Soc, or just an ordinary person. However, Mr. Henderson brought back memories to Jazz...someone else who was sort of like the great man that he was very close to...this other man was also close to Jazz, until something terrible happened to him, too. The final chapter in life was not exactly what Jazz thought was thrilling or exciting...

That was the only reason that Jazz was hesitant to shake Mr. Henderson's hand, because he brought back so many memories that Jazz missed dearly, but knew he had to let go.

"Anywho, Sodapop, Steve, you two better get in there for another great work day. Kitten sure needs all of the help that she can get. As for your two little friends here, they can join you in the grage if they like, or they can wander around the store and if they want, they can buy things," Mr. Henderson lectured

"Sounds good, Mr. H!" Steve said, giving his boss a thumbs up before he quickly slipped into the garage through the door behind the counter, wanting to be the first to get to Kitten for their 'little' chat.

"We'll just walk around in here," Cassidy told Soda, who nodded with his famous grin on his face, then walked around the counter, entering the grage.

"If you kids need anything, you know where your friends are, and I'll just be in my office, okay?" Mr. Henderson asked

Jazz, once again, was too shy to say anything back to the elderly man, so like usual around certain people like Mr. Henderon...he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, Mr. Henderson," Cassidy spoke up, having Jazz's back once again as she placed her arm around his shoulder, keeping her heart-warming smile on Mr. Henderson. "Thanks," Carla added

Mr. Henderson smiled again, then excused himself as he left the DX store through a different door in the corner, which was his office, closing the door all the way behind him.

The DX store was then filled with complete silence as the two twelve year olds remained next to each other, Cassidy's arm still resting around Jazz's shoulder until ten seconds of the silence went by...Cassidy quickly realized what she was doing and didn't take anymore time to remove her arm from Jazz's shoulder. She moved her arm away so quickly that Jazz quickly looked at her, thinking that something was wrong, but he found Cassidy looking normal...her face blushing up for some reason.

"Are you...okay, Carla?" Jazz asked, his tone now sounding nervous from fearing that he did something that startled or just made Cassidy mad at him. "_Oh, no...God, please...not her, too_"

The twelve-year-old boy remained nervous as he and Cassidy continued just staring at each other. Jazz could swear at that moment that Cassidy's eyes were as beautiful as a sunset. That's why Jazz wished that he had her eyes. He thought hers were beautiful, considering that dark, dark brown were Jazz's favorite eye color.

"I'm fine, Jazz," Cassidy promised. However, Jazz didn't seem so convinced in her assurence to him...that is...until Cassidy smiled again at him because she could tell that he wasn't feeling so confident at that moment.

It was the first time since their walk and arrivel to the DX station that Cassidy actually witnessed Jazz's full movie-star smile, his eyes starting to sparkle in the light like two beautiful crystal clear lakes of China blue.

"How about that Pepsi now, huh?" Cassidy asked, giving Jazz a playful punch on the arm, making him let out a yelp as his handsome smile quickly vanished. Cassidy immidently wiped her smile off from her face as well, as she touched his shoulder, startled only from thinking that she hurt him on accident. "Jazz! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Jazz gazed back up at her, forcing himself to open his eyes as he took away more dark memories from his mind the best he could, remembering scary screams and terrifying people...but he truly knew in his heart...that Carla Cade was nothing like that.

"I-I'm fine, Carla...that Pepsi you were speaking about sure does sound good right now," Jazz said, starting to chuckle a bit when he brought up the Pepsi.

Hearing his sweet, little laughs just made Cassidy's stress quickly flee away, as well as her nervous frown and the fear from her eyes. Feeling absoluetly relieved and joyed once again, Cassidy smiled back at Jazz and gently jerked her head, meaning that she was telling him to follow her. Jazz, being confused at first, finally understood her message when her gentle and soft voice whispered to him, "Come on. Follow me,"

At that moment, Jazz knew if there was one person in the whole world that he could trust...it was Cassidy.

_MEANWHILE IN THE GARAGE_

Sodapop and Steve both bellowed and marched after Kitten as she walked around the garage, picking up and dropping down tools and rags from one of the two tool boxes, but she just tuned them out the best she could with her face still beating red from pure rage and a wrench in her hand that was covered with oil, considering that she was working under one of the hoods of one of the three mustangs.

"What was that all about, missy?! Seriously, the kids twelve and nearly died on the street!" Soda exclaimed, looking right over Kitty's shoulder as she began twisting some bolts in tighter under the hood of the blue mustang that she was working on.

Nevertheless, Kitten just rolled her eyes, not allowing Soda's, nor Steve's words to interrupt her working. Seriously, she needed that job at the DX. It was all that she had, that and the Greasers gang. Without those things in her life, she might as well just be some lonely teenager walking up and down the street with no place to go in life. However, Kitten wasn't realizing that, THAT was the spot that she was in her life right then. After treating Jazz like a piece of trash, she didn't notice that what he was saying was actually very tuff and true. If you don't try in your life, you never meet your goal, and if you never reach your point in life that you want to climb to, you _might as well _be nothing because you're not even trying. Kitten was one of those girls. A typical Greaser girl...a tomboy...an outsider...a lonely, single teenager who wants to find somebody to date. But even Greasers need to try in life. Just look at Ponyboy with writing, he's gotten WAY, WAY better. Darry with roofing is another great example. If he wasn't doing a great job with all of his trying and putting all of his energy into it, his boss wouldn't have given him that raise of his. Trying was the main thing that Kitty lacked, only because that she was afraid to fail.

"Kitten, listen to us! Why did you treat Jazz like that?! Not only is he twelve and was found on the street by Ponyboy and Two-bit, but he has some bad scar on his right shin and he said he came from a garden! It's obvious that he's hiding something from us and the rest of the gang, but we just don't know if he'll tell us about it sooner or later!" Steve bellowed

"Oh, just shut up and hand me a screwdriver!" Kitten ordered, angrily, her head remaining hidden under the hood as her hands dug around in the engine with the wrench, which she threw down to the concrete ground instead of handing it back over to Soda or Steve to put it back in one of the two tool boxes since being so upset was overwhelming her.

Soda and Steve exchanged annoyed glares with each other as Sodapop rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, heading his way over to pick up the wrench that Kitty impatiently and angrily threw down. Steve, on the other hand, uncrossed his arms and snatched a screwdriver up from the closest tool box that was next to his foot.

"Here you go, Miss Drama Queen," Steve smartly spoke as he handed over the screwdriver while Soda placed the wrench that Kitten used back into the tool box that she got it out from.

All Steve got in response was a view of Kitten's ginger-hair that was now tied up in a ponytail, and the sound of her upset toned voice letting out an annoyed groan, right before she snatched the screwdriver out of Steve's hand and continued working under one of the three mustangs hoods.

"Aren't you two going to help me out or not?" Kitten asked, her voice now sounding like it was trying to remain calm all the sudden.

"No, not until you listen to what we have to say," Soda replied, shaking his head a few times before he crossed his arms.

"I've heard enough," Kitty mumbled, annoyingly

"Obviously you haven't, because you're still all negative and rude,"

Surprisingly, that was coming from Steve Randle.

"Maybe that's because I don't want to talk about that little-" Kitten snarled, but before she could finish what she wanted to say, Soda grabbed her by her shoulder and yanked her around so she could see him and Steve, who didn't look very pleased at all.

For the first time in God knows how long, Steve looked so surprised in Kitten's behavior, while Soda was showing a really heavy amount of anger.

Kitten was actually starting to get scared...starting to get a hold of herself. The thing is about Kitty, though, is that, when she gets very upset and filled with rage about something, she would blurt out things she doesn't mean, and when it's all over, she has a hard time rethinking everything that was just said and done. When she realized what was going on, Kitten thought to herself that she was nothing but a monster. Soda and Steve were right...Jazz was such a poor twelve-year-old boy who didn't know much about his future, but was stalked by his past that the Greasers figured were dark...but they didn't know for sure.

With her oil dripping hand, Kitty gently pushed Sodapop's hand off from her shoulder, her red face now starting to light up on a lighter shade of red from embarrassment.

Steve stopped flashing his surprised look as Soda wiped his very, very rare mad expression away from his face. The two Greasers took one last look at their female Greaser friend, noticing her now looking down at the concrete ground with the rag she was holding now swung over her shoulder, covered in greasy oil stains. Tears started welding up in Kitten's emerald green eyes, making Soda and Steve both feel like they were about to get sick from hating to see her cry, just like how they hated seeing each of their other fellow Greasers in any kind of pain. Sure, Kitten mouthed off big time to Jazz, but Steve and Soda both knew that she didn't mean it. Not only that, but the two male Greasers knew just how hard of a life Kitty had. Even though she wasn't abused like Johnny, Jocelyn, and Cassidy...or for a fact that she wasn't hurtfully yelled at all the time like Two-bit...and she wasn't kicked out of her own house by her parents and forced to get a home for herself to live in all by herself like ol' Dally...however, what Kitten was telling Jazz about her parents was the truth. Each word she spoke wasn't false. Believe it or not, the Curtis brothers could relate their folks to Kitty's parents. It was obvious that Mr and Mrs. Curtis were no longer alive after their horrible car crash, but Kitten's folks never even realized that she was around, nor if she was talking to them, they wouldn't listen. Even if her parents _did _talk to her...they would always talk about things that she hated, like school, meeting new friends when she was just happy with the Greasers, and the thing that Kitty hated the most...her folks informing her about yet another upcoming date that they sat up for her, blindly.

"How would you guys feel like getting set up on unwanted blind dates by your own parents when you kept telling them over and over again that you didn't want them to do such a thing in your life, but it's like they don't even hear you?" Kitten asked "I mean, every blind date that I've had always turned out more like a job interview,"

Soda and Steve exchanged sorrow frowns, realizing what was the _real _problem that Kitty suddenly had on her mind that caused her to treat Jazz so blindly. When Jazz brought up Kitten's parents, all that Kitty mainly focused on was the ridiculous blind dates that she hated. Yes, Kitten very much wanted a boyfriend, but she also wanted her parents to stay out of it. Not only were the blind dates bad, but half of them were with _SOCS, _considering that Kitty's parents didn't like accepting the fact that their only daughter was a hood.

"_Why would THEY care?_" Kitten would keep asking that question over and over again in her head, it getting angrier every time her parents asked her to do something about herself that she simply didn't approve of or disagreed with big time.

"We're so sorry about all of those blind dates that you've gone through, Kitty," Steve apologized, not feeling comfortable to answer the question that Kitten just asked.

Kitty kicked back on the front of the mustang, the hood still open, and crossed her arms, angrily scowling again, but she wasn't mad at her friends...she hated her parents. It was already bad enough that they hardly realized her home or not, not to mention listen to what she has to say, or pays attention to what she's interested in. Even when her parents _did _notice her, it was never over anything nice or good. Literally, one morning in the fall, Kitten walked downstairs in her worn out jeans, pointed toe boots, and black tank-top that had a skull printed on it with flames surrounding it, along with her hair combed with some hair grease and a bandana pulling back her bangs, and a dark green hoodie, unzipped all the way so you could see the skull with flames of fire around it on her tank-top, her parents quickly said something to her before she left out the door for her next blind date. That's when Kitten decided to share with Soda and Steve that dark memory from four months ago...

_FLASHBACK FROM FOUR MONTHS BACK..._

_"Um...our daughter!" Kitten's father, Kevin, hollered out before she could reach for the main doors doorknob to leave for her fifth blind date that week in the park just to get it over with. _

_Kitten jammed her hands in her dark green hoodies pockets and angrily rolled her eyes, not even daring to look back around to see her parents, who were completely dressed like Socs. Actually, that's the thing...her parents WERE Socs, but they sure didn't act like them with all of the drinking and going around jumping Greasers, considering that their daughter was one of 'em hoods._

_"My name is Kitten for the millionth time, Dad," Kitty moaned, rolling her eyes again._

_She could hear Kevin snapping his fingers once, still not daring to turn around to know that he was smiling. _

_"Oh, yes! Kitten! Darling, what on earth are you wearing?! You can't wear that on your double date with Greg!" Kevin exclaimed_

_"I thought you said that his name was 'Craig'," Kitten groaned, uncaringly, only saying that in hope of changing the topic. However, it didn't work. _

_"Potato, potatto," Kevin shrugged his shoulders before he placed his arm around Kitten's mother, Cindy. _

_"Your fathers right, Mitten," Cindy spoke up, agreeing with Kevin's statement on their daughters outfit._

_"It's KITTEN!" Kitty bellowed, her face starting to heat up from anger, thinking to herself that she and her parents always have the same conversation when they actually do speak with her. "And I'm a GREASER! This is my style! Besides, I'm thirteen years old!" _

_She hesitated, thinking that her parents would stop her before going any furthur, but when she stopped talking, she could hear Kevin whispering to Cindy, "She's thirteen?", then Cindy replying with, "I guess...oh, wait! That's why the nanny kept bothering me during Joey's story time saying to me, 'Birthday party! Birthday party, Ma'am!"_

_At that moment, Kitten could've sworn that she felt the blood rush and boil up like a volcano all throughout ever vain of her body, as if her eyes were about to turn red themselves. _

_"I just need to get this UNWANTED and UNPLEASANT blind date with this Craig guy over with. I know for a fact that he's not going to be the one I'm going to end up with, but it's not like you two care," Kitten smartly pointed out, taking one of her hands out from her dark green hoodies pockets to grab the doorknob of the front door, but once again, her parents stopped her, making her feel like she wanted to bust their heads together._

_"Kitten, or whatever your name is...um, baby..honey, you need to make an impression to give our family a continuous great name! Now, why don't you go back upstairs and take a quick shower to get rid of all of that nasty hair grease from your hair, and then you should give your hair some curls with your mothers curling iron," Kevin spoke_

_No matter how much Kitty just wanted to stomp out of the house right then at that moment to just get the stupid blind date over with so she could go hang out with the gang, she knew that she wanted to get the last saying between her and her folks. So, Kitten forced herself to turn around and stare at her Soc parents. _

_Cindy was dressed in a floral dress, each flower designed on the fabric a different color, making her look just like she was wearing a rainbow. Polished, bright purple heels were being worn on her feet, along with a pair of dangling golden earrings that were pierced in her ears, and a diamond necklace (or at least LOOKED like real diamonds) was clipped around her neck. Cindy's hair was all soft, silky, long, and in thick, ginger-colored, bouncy curls and her red lipstick truly did bring out her hazel eyes. _

_Kevin was wearing an ordinary pair, but high priced jeans with a leather belt locked around his waist, and a fancy white sweater that was only made tight so you could see his tough muscles, which he truly had, but in Kitten's opionion, they weren't as strong and tuff as all of her male Greasers buds. Being worn on Kevin's feet were an extra fancy pair of leather boots, and his black hair was neatly brushed with no knots or tangles in it. _

_"Complete Socs," Kitten mumbled under her breath. "I'll pass!" she then exclaimed, not taking her fathers words into any consideration. _

_"Darling, you can't just go out there and show yourself in public wearing those RAGS. Calling those RAGS 'CLOTHES'? Are you kidding me?!" Cindy asked, scowling at her daughter._

_Kitten placed one of her hands on one of her hips and rolled her eyes again, not giving a crap about what her mother was saying to her._

_"You call 'em 'rags', I call 'em my style. Back off, would ya?!" Kitty spoke up, and with that, her mom stomped up to her with her angry glare still on her face and she smacked Kitten upside her head...HARD._

_Kitten let out a single yelp of pain as she gently placed her hand on the side of her head where Cindy angrily slapped her. It seriously hurt so bad that tears were starting to slightly form in Kitten's eyes. _

_She glanced back up to see her mother now standing beside her dad again, who didn't look shocked or startled or...anything for that matter for what Cindy just did to their daughter. _

_"Maybe that'll teach you to listen to me and your father when we order you to do something!" Cindy bellowed_

_"...Smack me as much as you want...I'm never becoming a Soc whether you guys like it or not!" Kitten exclaimed, slapping her hands, that were now clenched into fists, down to her sides. _

_"Aw, come on, hun!" Cindy began sounding like she was begging, as if she was never upset at her and Kevin's daughter at all. "Why don't you wear that new orange, red, and yellow sundress that I got you? It's very expensive and way more fashonable then those rags that you're wearing," _

_Kitten sat one of her hands back in one of her hoodies pockets before she grew another upset glare upon her face. _

_"Wear it yourself, snob!" Kitty proclaimed, upsettingly, before she quickly grabbed onto the main doors handle and forced open the door._

_Not giving her folks any chance to reply, Kitten stomped out the door, allowing it to slam shut with a loud 'BANG!' after her depart, leaving Cindy and Kevin looking at each other with surprised looks now on their faces. _

_That day, Kitten had her blind date with Craig Rochester, who happened to be a Soc, but he was a very good looking guy. Nevertheless, Kitten wasn't in the mood to fall for any of his pathetic tactics on winning her over. Even though she was a Greaser, Craig still had a thing for her. That being a problem for Kitty, it got worse when she told Craig after their blind date that she wasn't interested in dating a Soc, only because it would cause tons of problems between the two gangs. That just left Craig upset and of course like any other Soc would do to a Greaser, promised to seek revenge. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Soda was now holding Kitten close, having her head resting on his shoulder while Steve stood on Kitty's opposite side, listening, but having a hard time believing all that he and Sodapop were listening to.

"Nevertheless, I've never witnessed Craig anywhere else around since our blind date assigned by my freak folks four months ago," Kitten sighed, finishing up her story.

Soda and Steve exchanged their sorrow frowns again, but this time, they looked a lot more emotionally upset.

"Craig Rochester? Hm...where does that name sound familiar from?" Steve asked himself under his breath, biting down on his lip when trying to think about all of the details that Kitten gave in her short story.

"Kitty...your mom actually _hit _you?" Sodapop asked, sounding very shocked, but at the same time, angry from thinking about somebody actually harming one of his best friends.

"...Yeah, she did...but it was just a once in a life time thing that I went through. I wasn't really ever abused or anything like that," Kitten replied

"Oh, Kitty! I'm so sorry!" Soda exclaimed from so much sadness, as he started stroking Kitty's hair to help comfort her if she cried, which was starting to happen a little bit.

"I am, too, Kitty cat. You don't deserve that kind of life," Steve said

"Well, Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn don't deserve their home life with their dark parents, but this world is cruel like that," Kitten sniffled, not wanting any of her tears to fall on Soda's DX jacket, but he kept whispering to her that it was absoluetly fine for her to cry on his shoulder.

"You know what'll make you feel better, Kitten?" Steve asked

Kitten picked her head up from Sodapop's shoulder and wiped away the tears from her eyes, then she and Soda looked over at Steve to see him suddenly smirking. Kitty and Soda both knew what that smirk meant, and when Kitten glanced back over at Sodapop, she realized that he was now smirking, too.

"Date Ponyboy!" Steve and Soda cheered, giving each other a high-five, then playfully started throwing punches at each other, making Kitty crack a smile and start to chuckle a bit.

"Very funny, guys!"

"We weren't kidding!" Steve exclaimed, still laughing a bit

Kitty rolled her eyes in a playful way as she pushed herself back up from resting back on the mustang, grabbing the rag that was swung over her shoulder and used it to wipe the oil from her hand away.

"Well, we might as well-" Soda began speaking, but he was cut off when he, Steve, and Kitty heard the door open. When the three of them glanced over to the door, they saw Jazz, who was carrying three cans of pop. Two were Pepsi, and the other was a cherry coke.

"Hi, Jazz. What's going on?" Steve asked

"..I just thought that you guys might be thirsty...so, I got you and Soda Pepsi's, and...Kitty gets the cherry coke," Jazz told Steve, his voice becoming very nervous when he said Kitten's nickname.

Kitten and Soda exchanged looks, Soda looking like he was telling the female Greaser, "You know the right thing to do here,". Kitty grinned and nodded her head, tossing the greasy rag over to Sodapop as she walked over to Jazz, who was now looking very nervous when he noticed Kitten approaching him.

Steve took the two Pepsi's out of Jazz's hands, handing one of them to Soda, then they walked over to the mustang that Kitten had been working on before they came in, getting ready to take their part and fix up the car.

Kitten gently placed her hand on Jazz's shoulder, making him let out a yelp of fear, but Kitty quickly started whispering to him that she was so sorry and didn't mean to be so rude towards him on their way to the DX station.

"Why were you so mad at me, Kitty?" Jazz asked, his voice still remaining nervous a bit.

"I wasn't mad at you, Jazz...it's just that...when you brought up my parents, old memories stacked up in my mind, but I shouldn't have allowed them to get the best of me. I'm so sorry, Jazz...I can understand if you hate me, but-" Kitten said

"Don't say that, Kitten!" Jazz's voice echoed out, interrupting Kitty's full apology. Kitten didn't expect Jazz to just blurt out his voice like that, but when he did, she sort of jumped. "I could never hate such a great friend! You are certainly one of my best friends! Same with Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, Steve, Two-bit, Dally, Johnny, Jocelyn, and...Carla,"

Kitten's smile appeared on her face, feeling so happy to hear Jazz say that to her. Before she got a chance to say anything back, Jazz handed over the pop can of cherry coke, a small grin perking at his lips.

Caringly, Kitty took the pop from him, which was when she of course said thanks, then asked Jazz if he forgave her. That's when Jazz gave her a full grown, handsome smile and nodded his head, right before he walked back out of the garage, announcing to his three friends that he'd be continuing to hang out in the store with Cassidy.

Kitten took in and let out a deep breath of relief, as she walked over to the mustang that Steve and Soda were standing by, the two of them smiling at her.

"We heard," Steve informed

"Yeah, we did. We're glad that you and Jazz are no longer in a rut together," Soda shared, taking a sip of his Pepsi after speaking.

"Me, too," Kitten agreed with a single nod of her head.

"Well, we better get started working on these idiotic Socs mustangs," Steve said as he sat his can of Pepsi down on the floor, so it wouldn't bother any of their work.

Kitten and Soda both let out annoyed moans, thinking that they would actually dig fixing up cars, like they usually love doing their at the DX station, but with Socs cars...nuh-uh. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the three Greasers from getting right on it, Kitten and Steve working under the hood of the car while Soda slid on the board under the car, doing some old fixing up under there. It was better to get it done then having to deal with some pathetic Socs later on.

_MEANWHILE BACK IN THE STORE..._

"Say, Jazz, what's your favorite singer?" Cassidy asked, walking down one of the aisles of the store once again with Jazz by her side, the two of them drinking cans of Pepsi that Cassidy paid for like she said she would.

"Elvis," Jazz replied as he took a sip of his Pepsi after replying to Cassidy's question.

"Far out! I love Elvis, too! The entire gang does, actually!" Cassidy informed

"Really? Wow...that's cool...I didn't really think anyone would be interested in knowing about me," Jazz said as he stopped walking when he and Cassidy got out of the aisle and leaned back against the wall, next to the magazine rack.

A confused expression wiped across Cassidy's face as she picked up one of the magazines from the rack and started flipping through it, questioning why Jazz just said that. "Why would you ever think that, Jazz? Why say that you thought that you think that nobody would be interested in getting to know you?" Cassidy asked

Right after hearing that question come out from Cassidy's mouth, Jazz's eyes shot big, remembering more dark memories that began flooding back into his mind, remembering different people saying certain things to him...doing certain things to him...doing and saying things like...

"I rather not talk about it," Jazz said, taking another drink from his Pepsi can.

"You know, Jazz...talking actually makes you feel better," Cassidy pointed out as she continued flipping through the pages of the old car magazine, keeping her eyes on the pages as she continued going.

"...S-sorry, Carla, but...no! It's part of my life story, and I'm not ready to speak about it with anyone yet,"

"Well, when _will _you be able to share it with the gang?"

Jazz shrugged, but since he knew that Cassidy wasn't looking at him, he said, "I don't know,"

Just as Cassidy was about to say something else, someone said her name, greeting her.

"Why, hello, Cassidy Cade. Long time no see, eh?"

Cassidy's heart dropped, realizing who's voice that was. She quickly looked up from the car magazine that she was flipping through and she could not believe who her eyes were meeting...she was right...it was _exactly _who she thought it was. She was so shocked that she dropped the magazine, leaving it to hit the DX stations floor.

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnn! Ahahahah! I'm evil XD! Another cliffhanger! The suspense is growing a whole lot more, isn't it ;)? Who's this person saying Cassidy's name? What's Carla's story behind her nickname 'Cassidy'? What's Jazz's story? Will Kitten and Ponyboy end up dating at some point? Do they even like each other? Why do Cassidy and Jazz keep feeling different around each other? What's going to happen at the ranch and when the winter activities come along (which won't happen for a few more chapters!)? Find out many of these questions and many more in furthur to come chapters! Read yawl in chapter eleven! :D :D :D :D**


	11. DX Fighting with Socs

**AN: Sup, everybody! Thank you all for reading "Welcome to the New Home" this far! I really adore each and every one of you! Also, I got a review from one of my friends asking me about sharing Jazz's story. Well, I'm sorry, but that's going to have to wait for a couple more chapters, but be ready because his story will be coming soon. Once again, I thank yawl, I hope you enjoy chapter eleven as much as the first ten, please review, and sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter eleven of "Welcome to the New Home"! Onward with the story! Enjoy, everyone! *Leaves virtual cinnamon swirls and chocolate milk* :D**

_Chapter 11_

Jazz stared confusedly at Cassidy, who was looking in front of her with complete shock in her eyes from staring at what they were meeting. Instead of paying attention to what was catching Cassidy's attention so much, Jazz stared down at the car magazine that Cassidy accidently dropped on the floor. As he bent down and picked it up, placing it back in its spot on the magazine rack, a hand touched his shoulder, leaving it cuffed and resting there. Jazz's heart dropped as his eyes grew big, feeling more flashbacks of memories striking him hard in the head, making him feel like he was about to break down in tears.

"It's not him...it's not her...it's not any of them..." Jazz whispered to himself with his eyes now clenched shut from feeling so afraid. He took in and let out soft, but deep and rapid breaths while talking quietly to himself, trying his best to assure what he wanted to assure to himself.

"Greaser, you're crusin' for a brusin'," the voice said, upsettingly, starting to squeeze Jazz's shoulder with such a tight grasp.

"Let him go! Back off!" Cassidy ordered as she grabbed a hold of the persons arm that was starting to physically harm Jazz and forced their hand away, roughly to teach the person a lesson.

"Still the same in the flesh since I left you a year ago, huh, Cassidy?" the voice chuckled "or should I say..Carla!"

At that moment, Jazz knew he had to force himself to turn around and see whoever was speaking to his friend, still questioning two things in his mind: Who was this person that knew Cassidy, and what did this person mean when they said the word 'Greaser' to him?

There standing in front of Jazz and Cassidy...a boy who was leaning back on one of the aisles separating walls, but this was not just any boy...it was a _Soc_. He looked like he was about thirteen, a tan teenager with shining blonde hair and dark green eyes, also clothed in such fancy Soc like clothes. A dark blue sweater, a shiny black leather jacket, high priced jeans that weren't worn out with any holes and didn't have one speck of dirt on 'em, black winter boots that were neatly shined and washed, and a leather belt that was tied about his waist. He was certainly a good looking young man, tall and lean with no fat at all.

"Don't you dare just come in here and call me by my actual name! Who the heck do you think you are?! I'm not interested in you after what you did to me, Joseph! You ruined my life!" Cassidy exclaimed

"Whoa, whoa...whoa there, girl," Joseph chuckled as he walked up to the beautiful oldest girl of the Cade family. He tried placing his arm around her, but Cassidy pushed him away before he got a chance to even touch her.

Joseph looked back up at her again, chuckling darkly at Cassidy's behavior while she just glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, really wishing that she had a hammer right then at that moment...but she _did _have a Pepsi.

"Carla, I didn't ruin-" Joseph began, puckering his lips out, as if he was getting ready for a kiss. It all ended when Cassidy looked down at her Pespi a couple times before she tossed what was left of it in Joseph's face, making him gasp.

Jazz backed up against the wall, his eyes widened from what we was witnessing, and took down a big lump that was the size of a baseball in one swallow. He hadn't felt so scared and nervous since the Greaser meeting, and the time before that when Pony and Two-bit first found him hiding in the closet, and of course, let's for forget before he even met the Greasers when...

"Don't you _DARE _say that you didn't ruin my life, Joseph Rochester! You know you did, and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to ever see you again after what you did to me!" Cassidy bellowed, shooting Joseph a death-mock stare as he spit the Pepsi that was dripping around his mouth away from his lips, while he wiped his eyes clean from the liquid as well.

"Are you still freaking talking about that?! I didn't ruin your life, Carla Cade! Just because of one little mistake-" Jospeh proclaimed when he finally opened his eyes back up, Pepsi still dripping down his face and a bit in his hair, too.

"A _little mistake_?! A little mistake?! Are you joshing me?! I've never been so terrified in my entire life when hanging out around boys until you attempted getting me to do the top thing that you claim to 'be so _fantastic _at'! When I regretted to do it, that's why you kept trying to pour that nasty stuff down my throat!"

"My dear, Carla...this year without me certainly bonked you hard on the head,"

Once again, Joseph attempted wrapping his arms around Cassidy to give her a tender embrace, but all he was able to recieve was a hard push back in the chest, which caused him to fumble two small steps away from Cassidy, but he didn't fall.

"Aw, Carla...release the past, would ya?" Joseph asked, his voice soft as he made a puppy dog face, but it didn't work on Cassidy at all. It just made her a whole lot angrier.

"No! I won't! Thanks to you, I don't know how I can ever trust certain guys! You ruined my life with that horrible memory, Joseph! I should've never dated you!" Cassidy exclaimed, nearly spitting on the blonde boy with every word she proclaimed out from her lips.

Jazz's eyes grew bigger after hearing what Cassidy just said. His heart was surrounded with thick clouds of pain and sorrow after realizing that Joseph was Cassidy's ex-boyfriend, who was trying mighty hard, or at least in Joseph's opinion, it was very hard, to win back Cassidy's heart. Nevertheless, his sweet talking, attempting to tenderly hug, and flashing his smiles and different faces wasn't getting him anywhere. Cassidy was still in the same position, her arms crossed over her chest with her face beginning to turn red from so much anger.

"And FYI, Joseph, you didn't leave me! _I_ left _you_! There's a difference!" Cassidy exclaimed

At that moment, you could tell that Joseph was now filled with rage himself, his face starting to change to the color of pure red just like Cassidy's was, which truly scared her on the inside. In Jazz's mind, he was seeing terrible flashbacks that was happening to someone that he was _VERY, VERY, VERY_ close to.

Cassidy nervously watched, her eyes now widened as Joseph started circling her, not caring to put any mind to Jazz...at least not at that moment.

"So...we break up, never see each other for a year, and you just decide to come here to the DX that's open for anybody? Don't you think that, that was a pretty bad move there, Carla?" Joseph smirked, starting to do his devious chuckling again.

"_Stop _calling me by my actual name, Joseph! I mean it! And you better leave me alone or I'll call the cops!" Cassidy threatened, but her voice was starting to shake from her startled feelings starting to overwhelm her that it was hard for her to sound convincing. Not only that, but Cassidy knew that she really couldn't call the cops because if she did, she would have to tell the police that Jazz also witnessed what was happening between her and her ex during their arguement, and if the cops asked Jazz where he lived, he would have to admit the Curtis's. That would cause Ponyboy and Soda to be sent off to a boys home. Cassidy didn't want to do that to their family, and Jazz didn't want to either, but he didn't know that, that was possible. The boy still didn't even know what a Greaser or Soc was! He was sure to get creamed if he ever had a test on this stuff!

Joseph let out more laughs, making Jazz jump and let out a yelp as he started crawling away from all that he was seeing, but he knew that he couldn't leave Cassidy just hanging there in the clutches of her physcotic ex. She was there to have his back when he wouldn't reply to Mr. Henderson, and for when he wanted her to take care of his scar, and let's not forget to mention when he and Kitten got into their little spat and Cassidy was the main one in his mind who was comforting him. She's had his back pretty much ever sense they first started communicating with each other...now it was his duty to have her back in return. However, this problem was much bigger then the small, little, tiny problems that Jazz faced. This was a completly freaky ex-boyfriend who was planning to do God knows what to Cassidy.

Nevertheless, Jazz knew he had to react fast. Quickly, he continued crawling on the floor, pulling himself across the cold tiles of the DX stations store floor as his arms shaked a little bit from nervousness. He felt like as if something was about to pop out at him and grab him...which brought back more nerve-wrecking memories. Oh, if only the gang was there. That was the main thing that Jazz was wishing for as he continued sliding on his back when he dragged himself back, keeping his widened eyes on Cassidy and Joseph until he couldn't see anything anymore, but he could hear their voices and see their feet from peeking under some of the aisles shelves and cases. Jazz kept crawling as fast as his shaky hands could pull him up every single time he forced himself to keep going. Jazz's back finally hit the counter, making him let out a little yelp of pain. He rubbed the back of his head from where he got thumped, more dark memories flooding into his mind, like when...

Jazz turned his head to realize the main glass door of the DX station and saw five boys and two girls, all looking like they were about thirteen-fourteen year olds and let's not forget the worst fact...they were all _Socs_. However, Jazz still didn't understand what a Greaser or a Soc even were. Could you honestly blame him, though? He was found by Ponyboy and Two-bit on the street, half dead after many things, all shocking and sorrow filled, happened to him. For example, he...

The seven Socs outside were doing nothing but just standing by a gas-pump, smiling and laughing together. That's when Jazz realized something...one of the male Socs...looked just like Joseph, except his hair was black. Although, he had the same color skin and same color shade in his eyes.

"Come on, Carla, give me another chan-" came Joseph's voice, which broke into Jazz's thoughts. He quickly turned his attention back in front of him, looking down the asile that he just slid down and listening carefully and nervously to Cassidy and Joseph's conversation.

"Not a chance, Joseph! And it's _Cassidy _to you!" Cassidy snapped

"So, you're telling ME that you won't go out with me again, but you'll go on ahead and date that bum?!" Joseph asked, his voice now filled with rage.

More dark memories fled into Jazz's head, and the sound of something being kicked and loudly hit the wall certainly didn't help with his bad memories...it just placed a lot more of 'em on his mind. One thing was when he... and another was when...

Jazz's whole body was slightly trembling now, feeling thousands of sharp; individual pains stabbing and poking the inside of his throat from holding his tears back. Oh, gees, great...more memories.

The twelve-year-old boy could now hear Cassidy breathing in and out rapidly and Jazz didn't need to hear anything else or take a single second to guess that she was whimpering out tears like a river. She was _terrified_.

Suddenly, Jazz felt this feeling spark up inside of him...it wasn't more sorrow or pain...it wasn't sickness either...it was...

Jazz's face started feeling all hot as he clenched his teeth behind his closed lips, narrowing his eyes in an angry manner when doing so.

Pure anger...wow, that was a big difference to notice. Jazz has never felt so angry before in his entire life.

Quickly, Jazz hopped up on his feet and bolted down the aisle that he just came sliding down from, feeling like he was about to howl like an angry junkyard dog.

No questions needed to be asked...he was _furious_.

When Jazz made it to the turning point of the aisle, he slid on the boots that he was wearing on his feet and stopped to see the horrible view of Cassidy crying to death while she tried not to cry at all, but she was very much failing at that. Some marbles were now spilt all over the floor, considering that Joseph had taken a jar of them off from one of the shelves and it turned out that, that was the object that he kicked into the wall, causing the marbles to go all around. Joseph was keeping his eyes, that were shining off darkness and evil like a demons, glued on her, his eyes clenched in fists, as if getting ready to attack.

Some fear started forming inside of Jazz again, feeling some more memories coming back from the grave, haunting and stalking him, but he wouldn't let that stand in the way of him keeping Cassidy safe. The last thing that he wanted to see was her getting a beat down by her crazy ex-boyfriend.

"Joseph! Back away from the girl! She told you to leave her alone!" Jazz bellowed, it being the first time in a _looonnnggg _time since he ever talked to somebody like that.

Right after hearing Jazz's words, Cassidy froze up from fear overwhelming her entire body, she now stuck with thinking about Joseph was going to beat _him_ down now, instead of her.

Right on que, Joseph turned his cold, heartless stare over to Jazz, who was starting to get his scared feelings flooding back inside, but he still didn't have enough to back down.

"What'd you say to me you little piece of crap?!" Joseph asked, getting ready to approach Jazz as he pounded one of his fists softly into his other hands palm, which believe it or not, scared Cassidy more then it gave Jazz nervous feelings.

Jazz crossed his arms, releasing a deep breath to try to remain calm, but his anger wasn't going to flush away that easily.

"Come on, ya heard me. Leave her alone,"

"What are you going to do to make me, Greasy?!"

Once again, Jazz still questioned why the heck Joseph kept calling him names like that, but without using his head before doing what he was about to do, Jazz quickly uncrossed his arms and pushed Joseph on the shoulders. Not expecting Jazz to do such a thing, Cassidy watched, now looking completely surprised as Joseph tripped back a few steps from the push, sending him down to the floor with a 'Oof!' sound, thanks to the marbles that he had kicked out of their jar.

Jazz stood still, frozen like a statue and his China blue eyes now big again from shock...he could not believe what he just did. It was the exact same scared and shocked feeling he got when he threw a book and hit Two-bit square in the nose the day before. Except this shocked/startled feeling was 10x worse, considering that Joseph wasn't the type of guy you wanted to mess with. Jazz and Cassidy exchanged surprised expressions as Joseph took in and let out furious deep breaths, while he turned his scowl up at Jazz, making both his stomach and heart drop achingly.

"Jazz...please tell me you got a plan," Cassidy pleaded, her voice jittery a bit from being so scared.

"Um, actually, I do have the plan that I've attempted to do my whole entire life,"

"What is it?"

"RUN!"

Questioning what Jazz meant by running was used for a plan to attempt with his entire life, she also figured that, that was the best plan to do.

"Good plan, Jazz!" Cassidy exclaimed, nervously, just as Joseph began slowly getting up from the floor, the scowl on his face turning red. "RUN!" Carla hollered out, and with that, she took off after Jazz down one of the many aisles of the DX stations store, completely scared out of their minds and worried for each others sakes. It didn't take to long after at all for them to hear what was like a loud howl of rage from Joseph before the footsteps from his boots started echoing after them. Jazz and Cassidy ran and ran, as fast as their legs could go. Cassidy stayed right behind Jazz the whole time, not wanting him to get hurt by Joseph if he got the chance.

"GREASER!" Joseph yelled, furiously, obviously sending that shout-out to Jazz, who once again, didn't know what it meant, and kept on running with Cassidy bolting right behind him. The two of them were so fast that if they were in the highschool with Ponyboy, they would've made the track team without even needing to sign up.

When Cassidy and Jazz ran down the aisle that contained the different types of pop in their cans, Jazz quickly stopped running, telling Cassidy to keep running as he breathed in and out rapidly, feeling his heart pounding so hard that it hurt in his chest. Hearing Joseph's footsteps rushing around the corner, Cassidy regrettingly kept running, even though she wanted to stay with Jazz. She pleaded and begged him to keep running with her, but he said that he had a plan.

Just as Joseph ran around the corner from the other aisle, Jazz quickly pried open one of the glass doors to grab one of the pops, but with his heart racing so much and hot tears of fear starting to form in his eyes...Jazz didn't realize that Joseph would slam his head right into the glass, making it shatter everywhere. The sound and sight was so terrible, leaving a small cut on Joseph's cheek. Jazz's stomach dropped at the sight of the blood starting to drip down from the scratch, as Joseph slowly and angrily glanced back up at him, his teeth clenched and eyes full of rage. Jazz started to let out terrified yelps through his rapid breathing, as he watched the blonde boy in front of him dust off pieces of glass from resting on top of his head, him keeping his demon eyes focused on Jazz.

When Jazz told Cassidy that he had a plan, what he just did was _not _what he had planned in his mind as his plan! All he was trying to do was open the door to grab a can of one of the many types of pops and shake it up, so he can open it and spray it in Joseph's face. However...Jazz just accidently broke the glass door of one of the many doors to grab a pop from when Joseph just so happened to reach around the corner and he ran his head right into the glass, shattering it. It was just a surprise that Joseph's head didn't get cut at all. It was just his cheek a little bit.

"You're dead meat, Greaser!" Joseph exclaimed, his voice even more scary from so much anger that must've been a new record for him.

Jazz's heart felt like it was about to explode for the millionth time in his whole life, feeling the blood in his body turn icy cold, while his eyes grew bigger.

"P-please! I didn't m-mean to!" Jazz pleaded, refurring to when he opened the glass door to grab a can of pop when Joseph just so happened to bolt around from the other aisle and his head met the glass.

Joseph just grew a devious smirk, his eyes still evil like a demons, as the blood from the open cut on his cheek continued trickling down his skin. His smirk made it look like as if he was saying, "I'm going to end this _once _and _for all_!"

Every single little step Joseph took closer to Jazz, Jazz took a step back with his heart still feeling like it was about to erupt from so much fear and his eyes remaining big, his hands now up to his shoulders in a surrendering way. However, Joseph thinks that nobody ever surrenders to him, especially if that person was a Greaser, until they are absoluetly lifeless...meaning _completely dead_.

Jazz kept looking over both of his shoulders, trying to see if Cassidy was around, wishing to himself that he never told her to run away. Yes, he was very glad that she was safe being away from Joseph, but it was a obvious fact that she'd deal with being the center of attention once again, even though she will always hate it, to help Jazz.

"I can't believe you, Greaser! Did you _seriously think _I would allow you to steal my ex-girlfriend then walk her around, showing her off in your arms?!" Joseph growled

"What?! No, no, no! Y-you got the w-wrong idea, Joseph! I'm not dating her! We're just f-friends!" Jazz stuttered

"Save it! I'm going to enjoy every second I have right here, right now until you're finally DEAD!" Joseph nearly yelled as he pulled back one of his tightly clenched fists.

Jazz let out a medium-toned, scared gasp, while he placed his hands in front of his face to protect it from Joseph's punch.

Nevertheless, before Joseph could fling his fist foward, Cassidy's voice came hollering out, she now standing right behind Jazz from running back to save him from the deep trouble he was in.

"NOT SO FAST, HOT-SHOT!" Cassidy rumbled as her enclosed one of her arms around Jazz's neck and pulled out some pepper-spray that she was hiding behind her back. Jazz quickly placed his hands back down at his sides and looked at Cassidy surprised as she pressed down on the top of the small pepper-spray can, spraying a hot, spicy, pepper scenting liquid in Joseph's face.

"AHHH!" Joseph hollered out, his voice now sounding painful, but also remaining angry at the same time. His hand that was clenched into a fist quickly unclenched, then flew over to his eyes. "MY EYES!" he yelled as he began wiping away the burning sensation from his face.

Cassidy and Jazz quickly met each others eyes, as Cassidy dropped the pepper-spray can to the floor and pulled her arm away from having it around Jazz's neck to hold him close and protect him.

"Let's roll!" Cassidy panicked

"You know we can't leave the DX station!" Jazz reminded, his voice also panicky from so much terrified feelings.

"Let's just _run_!"

"Better!"

Rapidly, Jazz and Cassidy took off down the aisle, leaving Jospeh, who had fell back on one of the shelves, causing some candy-bars and lolly-pops to fall and hit the ground as he continued wiping away the hot spiceness from his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Carla!" Jazz thanked as he snatched up a plastic jar that was filled with gumdrops, quickly opened it up, then spilt it all over the floor on purpose, just to keep Joseph busy with stepping in the sticky candy.

"No problem, Jazz! I'm never going to allow anybody to harm you!" Cassidy promised, leaping over the marbles that were still on the floor from when Joseph kicked them out of their jar from feeling so upset. Cassidy's jump looked just like how she jumped when she did tricks on her skateboard during the summer, spring, and fall. Yep, that's right...Socs had mustangs and other fancy cars while Carla Cade had a skateboard, which she road absoluetly amazingly.

"..Thanks. Back at you, Carla," Jazz spoke as he followed Cassidy's example and hopped over the spilt marbles, the two of them continuing their way to the front of the store while Joseph just got ready to take off down the aisle that Jazz and Cassidy just ran down.

Jazz and Cassidy stopped running in front of the big windows in the front of the store that was next to the main door of the whole store. Cassidy placed one of her hands on one of her hips, using her other hand to wipe away the little amount of sweat that she had on her forehead, brushing her beautiful bangs over to the side of her head while doing so. Jazz's hands were resting on his knees, his eye contact now directly on the tile floor as he tried taking more dark memories off from his mind. However, he couldn't. The two twelve year olds were breathing in and out hard to catch their breath after rushing around the DX stations store while they attempted to stay away from Cassidy's insane ex-boyfriend.

Jazz turned his head to look out one of the big windows and realized the seven Socs that were still hanging out by one of the gas-pumps. They were still talking and laughing with each other, looking like they didn't even care about being on the Greasers side of town...however, it all ended when one of the two female Socs glanced over at the windows and saw that Jazz was looking at them. Jazz's eyes shot big again as the female Soc tapped the boy who looked a lot like Joseph, but had black hair instead of blonde. He continued chuckling as he looked over at one of his two female friends that were with him and the rest of his gang.

"What is it, Candi?" the Soc boy asked, giving her a little kiss on the cheek as he stopped chuckling after, so he could get what his girlfriend wanted to tell him.

"Look, isn't that Joseph's ex-girlfriend with some other Greaser boy?" Candi asked as she pointed at Jazz, making the twelve-year-old boy let out a gasp.

Cassidy looked at her friend, a concerned expression now on her face, but she didn't look out the windows.

Jazz watched as the boy scowled at him, then motioned his gang to pick up some rocks.

"Those dirty Greasers! I'll kill 'em!" Chace, one of the other male Socs, exclaimed, tightening the rock that he was now holding in one of his hands with a very tough grip.

Jazz's eyes grew bigger, finally getting hit by the main idea of what the Socs had in mind, but he didn't know how to react. He was very afraid, just like when...

"HEY!" came Joseph's voice from down the aisle that was the first aisle of the store, his shoes now sticky with the gumdrops that Jazz had poured all over the floor on purpose. Cassidy quickly bashed around and shot her eyes big again, releasing a gasp from her lips afterwards. Jazz looked back at Joseph, who was starting his way towards the two twelve year olds, then turned his attention back out the windows of the DX station, going back and forth from both of the situations. When Jazz realized the Socs that were outside fire back their hands that were holding the rocks, evil smirks now printed on their faces, Jazz knew he had to react with at least something.

"Carla! Look out!" Jazz exclaimed, worriedly

Quickly, Cassidy turned back around to see what was the problem, which is when Jazz leaped on her, sending them both to the floor.

"Jazz, what the-" Cassidy began, but was immidently cut off when loud crashes from above their heads were heard, and glass started pouring down in tons of small, sharp, individual pieces. The rocks slammed all over the place, some just hitting the floor while others slapped onto the stands, making objects fall and spill all over the tile floor. Cassidy let out yelps of fear as she held herself close to Jazz, who had his hands connecting around the back of her head. Both of their eyes were now clenched shut, Jazz remaining on top of Cassidy to keep her protected from the rocks and broken glass.

"Oh, crap!" Joseph yelped as he quickly dove to the floor, squeezed his eyes shut, and covered the top of his head with both of his hands.

"We're under attack!" Jazz cried, continuing to hold Cassidy close while she did the same to him.

The rocks then stopped flying in through the windows that were now smashed open with no glass there anymore. It was just surprising that the main door of the DX station wasn't destroyed.

"Come on! Let's get 'em!" a male voice laughed, having other laughs echo in as many different footsteps were then heard, rushing up to the DX stations door. Jazz and Cassidy both quickly reopened their eyes, Jazz carefully, but still quickly helped Cassidy up from the floor, which was now covered with broken glass by the windows. Joseph forced himself back up on his feet, too, evilly grinning at the two twelve year olds. As Jazz and Cassidy were about to make yet another run for it, the seven Socs from outside piled in through the main door of the DX.

Cassidy and Jazz let out gasps as the seven Socs just stood there, continuing to deviously and evilly smirk at them.

"Bro! Are you alright?" the head member of the little Soc gang asked, now focusing on...Joseph!

"Yeah, I'm fine, Craig," Joseph replied as he carefully walked over to the gang of Socs, his cheek still bleeding from the open cut and his shoes now slightly sticky from stepping in the gumdrops.

"Good golly! What happened to your cheek, man?!" Craig asked

Joseph angrily narrowed his eyes as he clenched his teeth, motioning his look over to Jazz, who you could tell, was completely scared out of his mind. "_He _happened!" Joseph mumbled

"What?" Craig asked

"I said that _HE HAPPENED_!" Joseph repeated as he pointed upsettingly at Jazz, which made him flinch and let out a yelp. "_HE _DID THIS TO ME, BRO!" Joseph hollered at his brother.

"...You got taken down...by a little twelve-year-old?" Craig asked, now sounding disappointed in his little brother.

Joseph shook his head slowly two times then rolled his eyes, telling Craig and the rest of the gang his story about what happened since he first entered the store and talked to Cassidy. After hearing everything, Craig really didn't look pleased in Jazz at all...just angry.

"I-it was all an accident!" Jazz tried assuring, but he couldn't stop stuttering from being so scared. "Please! I was just-"

"GET HIM!" Craig yelled out to his gang, and with that, the Socs jumped Jazz and forced him down to the floor, not giving him a second to run away. The Socs really didn't care about bothering Cassidy, except Jospeh, who was getting ready for a little rumble between him and her while the rest of the Socs fought Jazz.

"JAZZ!" Cassidy hollered, completely terrified out of her mind as she tried rushing over to him, but Joseph grabbed her by the arm and started trying to punch and kick her, but she was very good at dodging and throwing hard punches and striking painful kicks herself. However, no matter how much she tried fighting off Joseph, he wouldn't give up.

Jazz began bawling as he got kicked in the ribs and stomach by at least four of the seven Socs, two of them pointing and laughing at him, while one of them snapped their fingers, having a lightbulb flick on in their head. Quickly, the Soc who had the 'bright' (devious) idea rushed to the last aisle where the pops were and grabbed three cans, one being purple, the other orange, and the last one blue.

"Here! Take one!" Fiona, the other female Soc, told the two Socs, Alex and Blake, who were just laughing and pointing at Jazz as he fumbled around on the floor, trying his best to get away. Blake and Alex questioned Fiona at first when they took two of the pop cans from her, but realized what she had in mind when she smirked and looked down at Jazz.

Smirks quickly formed on Blake and Alex's faces as they shook up the pop cans that they were holding, Fiona doing the same thing with hers at the same time.

"Looks like this Greaser could use a drink! Or maybe three!" Alex laughed

"I agree!" Blake announced

"Pop cans at the ready!" Fiona cheered, still smirking along with Blake and Alex as the rest of the Socs backed away from Jazz, only a couple of inces. He was now nothing but a bawling twelve-year-old who was feeling two much pain in his heart, having dark memories swarming back around in his brain at the same time, to even move a muscle.

Just as Jazz thought he was in the clear, he heard three pop cans get clicked open, and right after that, the three different colors of blue, purple, and orange rained down on him, spurting all over his clothes, face, and hair like a wild sprinkler that was out of control. Jazz's white, long sleeved T-shirt was now stained with the three different colors of the pops that were poured all over him on purpose. All seven of the Socs demeaning laughter echoed hard in his mind, stalking him...haunting him...and worst of all...terrifying him more then what he already was.

"LET HIM GO!" Cassidy commanded when Craig yanked Jazz, who was still crying to death with his eyes now red-rimmed and face all bright red, up from the floor by his drenched shirt collar.

"Oh, you want us to let him go?" Craig asked, smirking again

Cassidy formed a glare when she was truly afraid and nervous for Jazz. She tried to stomp over to the gang of Socs, but Joseph had yet another strong grip on her, making her stay back with him.

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" Cassidy ordered again, but when nothing happened for another five seconds, she repeated her demand even angrier, hot tears now forming in her eyes from so much sorrow that was stacked up in her head and packed around her heart. "LET HIM GO!"

"Alright, Carla...as you wish, but like the saying says...careful what you wish for," Craig deviously chuckled. Cassidy widened her eyes as Craig kept her smirk on and yanked Jazz up from the floor by his waist, before he threw him away from him and his little gang of Soc buddies. Cassidy let out a gasp when Jazz slammed into the metal door that was behind the counter, which was the entry to the garage.

"JAZZ! NO!" Cassidy yelled out, beginning to cry as she fought Joseph, being able to catch him in a headlock for a couple seconds before he found his way out of his, grabbing her leg and sending her to the floor with a loud 'Oof!' sound. The rest of the seven Socs laughed hystarically as Joseph began kicked and punching Cassidy. His arms shaking a bit from being so scared, Jazz pushed himself up from laying on his side after being flung and smashed onto the metal door. When he looked back up, he saw Cassidy getting the beat down from her crazy ex on the other side of the counter, tears beginning to come out of her like Niagra Falls while the other Socs just watched it all from a corner, completely satisfied with what they were seeing that they laughed. Only weak from being kicked and punched like that, Jazz crawled all the way behind the counter and hid his face behind his hands, crying and crying, wishing that he could help Cassidy. However, this situation was WAY too huge, and Jazz wouldn't be able to handle it.

Meanwhile in the garage, Soda, Steve, and Kitten were finishing up their work on the last mustang when they heard a loud bang hit against the garage door. The three Greasers filled up with confusion as they froze up, not moving a single muscle. Sodapop was the first to actually move, riding his way out from laying on the board while he worked under the car. He stood up and looked at the metal garage door with Kitten and Steve, the three Greasers all confused at what that was.

"What was _that_? Soda asked, wiping away some grease and oil from his hands and the little amount from his face with a rag.

"I don't know," Steve shrugged. He was about to just look back at the cars engine and continue working, but he knew he just couldn't after hearing a loud bang like that hit against the metal door. Steve sat the wrech down that he was holding and used a different rag to clean off his hands, Kitten following his example without any hesitation.

"Come on, let's check it out. Jazz and Cassidy are properly messing around like typical twelve year olds," Kitty said, being the first one to walk away from the mustang and approach the metal door, Sodapop and Steve quickly trotting after her.

The whole garage was sound proof, so the three Greasers couldn't hear anything that was going on in there until they opened up the metal door...and when Kitten did, their eyes widened from complete shock at the scene. The DX stations store was a complete wreck with the windows now busted and things spilt all over the floor, Cassidy was getting physically harmed by Joseph, Jazz was still hiding behind the counter with his hands now over his ears so he wouldn't hear the Socs laughter, and the rest of the seven Socs were of course, laughing.

"SOCS!" Steve yelled out, his face now pure red, just like Soda's and Kitten's were.

The seven Socs stopped their hystarical laughing while Joseph let up on puching and kicking Cassidy, who quickly kicked him off from her and started punching him back. The rest of the Socs looked at how furious Soda, Kitty, and Steve were looking now. Their eyes were filled with rage and hands were now clenched in fists. Jazz quickly uncovered his ears and got out from hiding behind the counter, feeling so safe to be able to stand by his Greasers sides.

"GREASERS!" the seven Socs all yelled back together, which completely made Jazz confused once again, on both of the gangs names this time, but he didn't put any mind into it at that time.

"Why do you FREAKS dare to come to our part of town?!" Soda demanded

"It's a free country, sparky! Don't mouth off at us until you three pains get an actual job that doesn't involve you going home smelling like oil!" Craig exclaimed

That's when Kitten's eyes shot big, her knowing exactly who's attitude that was.

"Craig?! Craig Rochester?!" Kitty gasped. Steve and Soda widened their eyes, the two exchanging their looks right after Kitten said that name.

"Took ya that long to see it was me, Kitten?!" Craig asked, having a hard time that, that was true, but when he recieved Kitty's scowl, he couldn't help grinning and letting out some chuckles, remembering their blind date from four months back. "You know, you look even hotter today then what you did four months ago," Craig flirted

Kitten cocked an eyebrow for a second, but then rolled her eyes and placed her right hand up to her shoulder. "Nuh-uh! Don't even bother trying to win me over, Craig. Like I told ya four months ago, I ain't interested," Kitten said as she slowly walked over to Craig, her arms crossed over her chest and a unsatisfied expression on her face.

"It was worth a shot," Craig said with a single shrug of his shoulders.

"A total waste of a shot, might I add. I'm already interested in someone else so back off!" Kitten ordered

"Someone else? Who? Is it the elf or 'move-star glam' boy over there? " Craig asked, pointing a thumb over at Steve and Sodapop.

"HEY!" Steve hollered

"Some thirteen year olds you freaks are!" Soda exclaimed

"Fourteen!" Joseph corrected as he dodged a punch in the jaw from Cassidy and continued trying to fight back without getting hurt himself.

Soda just rolled his eyes, mumbling a "Whatever" under his breath.

Kitten rolled her eyes then again herself, replying to Craig's question that it wasn't Soda or Steve and informing him that it was someone her actual age.

"Ya know...Craig, I never thought your revenge would be taking out the DX station and you hurting two of my many best friends...but-" Kitty stated

"But what?" Craig smartly asked, smirking again as he crossed his arms, while Kitten uncrossed hers and smirked back.

"But since you did, I have a good right to do...THIS!" Kitten yelled as she nailed Craig straight under the chin and he fell straight down to the floor, right before Kitten pounced on top of him and started fighting him.

Steve and Soda immidently broke out into the arguement, starting an uneven rumble right there in the messy DX station. It was four Greasers, including Jazz makes it five, physically fighting against seven Socs who were fourteen year olds. Even though that Soda and Steve were both older then the seven Socs, that didn't stop them from getting involved with the action.

Jazz stood straight on the wall, too afraid to get involved at all after what happened to him.

Kitten was busy fighting Craig, the two of them rolling around on the floor punching and kicking each other, although Kitten got a better measure of good kicks somewhere that you don't ever want to be kneed.

Steve was fighting with three of the Socs, Chance, Alex, and Fiona, pushing and shoving them into different stands and shelves, forcing more stuff to fall and hit the floor.

"STEVE! WATCH OUT!" Jazz hollered out, just when Chace was about to leap on top of Steve's back after climbing up on one of the shelves. Quickly after Steve heard Jazz's warning, he spun himself out of the way, picked Alex up in one arm and Fiona in the other, then threw them at Chace, forcing the three of them to ride off to the other side of the shelf and hit the floor with three different 'Oofs!' coming from their mouths.

Lastly, Soda was working on fighting Candi, and the other two Soc boys, Jone and Jude.

Candi tried kicking Sodapop hard in the shin to bring him down to the floor, but he simply knocked her down right before Jude tried gagging him with his own hand, which Soda bit down into as hard as he could, listening to Jude's painful screams and tasted the blood run through his teeth, which simply made Jone holler out, "I SURRENDER! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!"

Wow, some fighter...

Jazz continued watching everything, his eyes only big now from being surprised, along with his mouth hanging open. That is, until he saw Joseph pull out a switchblade from his shoe and flipped it out so he could stab Cassidy, killing her since she dumped him, but she had a great explaination why she did that. It all started when...

Jazz's big eyes were now filled with complete anger once again as the fear from within shrank and shrank until there was no more at that moment. Without taking a moment of thinking, Jazz hopped over onto the counter and leaped off, kicking Joseph down as he landed straight on his back, making the switchblade go flying.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Joseph hollered, grabbing onto Jazz's leg, making him fumble down and hit the floor, right before Joseph got on top of him and held him down the best he could while Jazz kicked and bucked like a wild horse, refusing to allow anyone to get away with harming Cassidy. His teeth were now clenched as well as his hands that were struggling up and down the best they could. Joseph growled at him like a junkyard dog, then started looking around for his blade, while Cassidy egarly started doing the same. Soda and Steve were too busy fighting the rest of the Socs to help as well. Joseph then noticed his blade was on top of one of the shelves. With him still keeping Jazz pinned, Joseph stretched his arm up and grabbed a hold of his switchblades handle, but when he yanked it back it slit a popcorn bag, causing the popcorn to spill out all over the place, even all off Jazz's head.

Angrily, Jazz shook his head, getting rid of the popcorn that was on top of his head the best he could while he struggled before Joseph could cut him, but before he even could, Cassidy's foot met the place that you would NEVER want to get kicked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Joseph screamed in so much pain as he insantly fell off from Jazz and hit the floor, curling up into a ball as his face turned red. Cassidy quickly took a hold of Jazz's hand and pulled him up from the floor, the two exchanging smiles and looking into the others eyes for a couple of seconds until Jazz took the blade out of Joseph's hands and tucked it into his worn out pocket. If there was one thing he didn't need, it was someone else reminding him of his...

Suddenly, Mr. Henderson's office door flew open, and there stood the elderly man himself, his eyes now widened as he pushed his glasses up better on his nose.

"What in the name of Nancy do we have going on in here?! Look at this place!" Mr. Henderson exclaimed, his voice sounding more sorrow filled then angry.

Quickly, Kitten, Steve, and Sodapop stopped what they were doing and looked at their boss, their eyes widened and faces turning bright red from embarrassment.

The Socs quickly got up from the floor themselves and busted out the main door of the DX station together, Jazz, Kitten, Cassidy, Steve, Soda, and Mr. Henderson still able to hear their words, like, "I TOLD YOU I'D GET REVENGE, KITTEN!", "YOU WILL PAY FOR DUMPING ME, CARLA CADE! MARK MY WORDS!", "GREASERS!", "SOCS RULE!", etc. Steve quickly and carefully ran over to the broken windows, stepping over the broken pieces of sharp glass before he peeked his head out one of the windows and angrily shook his fist in the air, yelling out, "YOU EVIL KIDS!" to the seven Socs, before trotting back over to Jazz and Cassidy, who were now being checked on by Kitten and Sodapop.

"Are you guys alright?!" Soda asked, worriedly

"We're fine...just a little beat up," Cassidy replied, rubbing her neck from were she got kicked once by Joseph.

However, Jazz didn't reply. He was shocked again after what he just did, actually tackling the same guy who nearly choked him in the last aisle and who he pushed to the floor. He couldn't believe that he did that stuff. He just couldn't.

"Soda! Steve! Kitten! When I told you guys that Jazz and Carla could stay in here-" Mr. Henderson began

"Sir, please! We didn't think the Socs would come!" Kitten pleaded, trying her best to convince Mr. Henderson that, that was the truth.

"...I'm very surprised in you three. I thought that you would actually watch 'em," Mr. Henderson admitted

"We're so sorry, sir," Soda sighed

"We're not...fired are we?!" Steve asked, nervously

"No, of course not," Mr. Henderson replied

Kitten, Soda, and Steve exchanged relieved expressions as they each let out a single deep sigh that was from their stress.

"However, you kids will have to take off work now until Christmas is over. The whole DX needs to be repaired," Mr. Henderson informed, taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"Aw man! What's Darry going to say?" Soda asked himself in such a soft whisper.

Kitten nervously bit down on her lip as Steve bit down on his thumb nail, hoping that nothing bad would happen. The three of them were technically going on strike or something like that.

"Soda, you best call Darry to come pick you all up. I need to call some workers in to fix this place back up," Mr. Henderson sighed, before he walked back into his office, closing the door all the way behind him.

Sodapop frowned and released a sorrow sigh as he walked over to the phone that was resting on the counter, next to the cash-register. Jazz watched as Soda picked up the phone and dialed a number before holding it up to his ear. Jazz frowned. He felt like this whole fight and everything else between them and the seven Socs, including Joseph, was all his fault...that's all that kept echoing in his head.

_It's all your fault...it's all your fault...it's all your fault, Jazz..._

Soda waited a couple of rings until somebody finally picked up the phone. It was Ponyboy.

(**Bold: Soda **_Italic: Pony_)

**"Hey, Ponyboy..."**

_"Soda? What's wrong? You sound upset?"_

**"Well...something happened..."**

_"What?! What happened?!"_

**"We had seven little guests some visit us today here at the DX station. They completely messed the place up, so Kitty, Stevie, and I won't be able to continue work until after Christmas,"**

_"Oh my God! Soda, that's terrible! I'm so sorry!"_

Darry's voice was then heard in the background, asking Pony who was on the phone and what was happening.

Soda listened as Ponyboy told him everything that he had already listened to from him and then you could hear Darry letting out a deep sigh.

**"Pone...Jazz and Cassidy were beaten up..."**

Ponyboy's eyes widened as his heart dropped.

_"What?! No! No, no, no! Are they okay?!"_

**"Yeah, they're fine. I'm just going to need you to tell Darry to come pick us up...now, please,"**

Jazz crossed his arms and stared down at his wet self, still all drenced from the three different pops that were purposly poured all over him. Only one thing was running through his mind when listening to Soda talk on the call with Pony

"This is all my fault..." Jazz mumbled under his breath, feeling some tears forming in his China blue eyes...then a single one fell and hit the DX stations floor.

**AN: More suspense on what's going to happen next! As always, I'll read yawl in the next chapter and you already know the usual questions I ask for major cliffhangers, but here's another question...is this really Jazz's fault? Read yawl in chapter twelve (which I promise, won't be _this _upsetting and sorrow filled!) :D :D :D :D**


	12. Christmas Shopping

**AN: Hello, hello! Thank yawl for reading this far of "Welcome to the New Home"! I adore each and every one of you! Thanks for reviewing to those who have been, and thank you to the others who are reading. As always, I hope yawl enjoy chapter twelve as much as the first eleven! Sit back, relax, please review, and onward with the story, everybody! Chapter twelve, everyone! *Leaves virtual cakes and root beer* :D**

_Chapter 12_

Jazz sat still on the counter of the Curtis's kitchen, now shirtless and wearing a new pair of jeans that Ponyboy lended him to wear while he went back to fetch a shirt that'll fit Jazz's kind of style. Darry, Soda, and Cassidy were in the kitchen with Jazz, who was all quiet and feeling pains in his throat from holding back the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of 'em. The poor twelve-year-old boy remembered what happened to him when he cried in the past...

Darry carefully examined Jazz's arms and legs, checking to see if he had any bruises or scratches forming, but surprisingly, he didn't find anything but a small little cut on his neck. Soda, on the other hand, was gently picking the popcorn out of Jazz's hair after Joseph's switchblade slit open a popcorn bag, making the popcorn that was inside of it spill all over the place, mainly Jazz's head. Cassidy watched, holding an icepack on top of her head as her right eye shimmered off the color of a bright, bright purple. That one time Joseph kicked her in the face was a mighty tough kick.

Kitten and Steve have both left, Kitty just going to go home to climb through her bedroom window to change into some new clothes and to finish up packing for the ranch trip that the Greasers were heading for the following week. Steve had left back to his crib, too, also to continue packing just to get it all over with before Sunday arrived and he would be rushing all around, tossing and throwing things aside while he pushed random clothes into his suitcase.

With them gone, Johnny was taking a his time hanging out on the Curtis's back porch all by himself to get some fresh air after hearing about what happened to Cassidy and Jazz. Dallas was in the living room, babysitting Jocelyn with Two-bit, who was now changed in a new pair of his own clothes, and watching Mickey Mouse on the TV, which seemed to really have a big interest in Jocelyn.

Jazz didn't talk for the whole ride home since he, Soda, Steve, Kitten, and Cassidy were picked up at the DX station by Darry, Soda sitting shotgun with Kitten and Steve sitting in the backseat with Jazz sitting inbetween them. Since there was no more room, Cassidy had to sit on Jazz's lap and share his seatbelt with him, considering that Darry wouldn't ever start driving until everyone was buckled up after what happened to Mr and Mrs. Curtis is their terrible auto wreck. Jazz didn't mind at all. He was too caught up in wanting to cry and feeling really guilty with thinking that everything that happened at the DX was his fault. He thought to himself that all of the drama started when he got furious for a reason that he couldn't piece together, and ended up pushing Joseph down to the floor. Jazz didn't know why he did that, nor why he got involved with the little fight between the seven Socs and four Greasers, counting himself. Jazz didn't even know what to think when he remembered that he took Joseph's blade just because of a dark memory that brought back his...

"Alright. I got all of the popcorn out of your hair and your shirt is in the washer. Your jeans will be going in right after the shirts load is done," Soda said

Jazz didn't say anything back. Once again, he kept his mouth shut as he pulled one of his arms out of Darry's gentle grip. Confusedly, Darry and Sodapop exchanged glances, but when they looked back at Jazz, they saw that he had his right hand on his left shoulder, and his left hand on his right side. You could see the huge amount of sorrow that he was feeling now on his face. Cassidy only watched the two Curtis brothers look at Jazz confusedly, knowing that they were feeling completely concerned for the twelve-year-old boy who just went through his first ever rumble, but he didn't even know it _was _a rumble. Jazz didn't know what a Greaser was, he didn't know what a Soc was, nor what a rumble properly was either...he was already going through enough. So much was on his mind that he refused to bring up to the Greasers yet, like for example...

"Jazz...are you okay?" Darry spoke up, his voice soft and caring towards the boy, but all he got in response was Jazz not trying to make eye contact and a sniffle.

"Aw, Jazz! Please don't cry! Please!" Sodapop begged, placing his hand of Jazz's shoulder, but Jazz quickly shrugged it off without any hesitation.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" Jazz exclaimed. Soda and Darry gazed at him with surprised looks on their faces. It hadn't even been one full day and Jazz was already upset over something that he couldn't control. It wasn't his fault that the Socs adore jumping the Greasers so much, and not to mention that it was them who started all of the fighting and arguing. However, Jazz just didn't see that, and he was raising his voice angrily at two of the many teenagers who wanted him to live there with them. Jazz just couldn't go back...he just couldn't...too much stress and fear...too many broken hearts...too much dread and sorrow...and it was a pure fact that there was too much pain. "Thanks to me, you, Steve, and Kitten have to be out of your jobs until Christmas is over!" Jazz went on, keeping his China blue eyes that were filling with tears from so much anger and sorrow in himself all mixed up.

Cassidy rolled her eyes down to the lower left corner of her eye, then rolled them over to the right, then down the center. She was obviously feeling so nervous and still trying to get over some strong fear that she and Jazz both faced at the DX station. It was just a relief that neither of them, counting Soda, Steve, and Kitty got any broken bones. All Sodapop got from fighting was a hardly noticeable bruise on the side of his mouth and bite mark on his left wrist. Steve had earned himself a red spot on his lip from getting nailed with a kick in the mouth and two fingernail scratches on his neck that were hardly even noticeable. Lastly, all that Kitty was was a slightly blank n' blue right wrist and a bright, bright purple eye, just like Cassidy had.

"Jazz, calm down! This isn't your fault, so don't keep saying it is!" Darry ordered, but he wasn't sounding rude, angry, or demanding at all. He was just trying to console, or comfort, Jazz the best he could, just like Sodapop, but it wasn't doing any good. Jazz was still in his whole emotional wreck.

"No, Darry! It _is _my fault! If I hadn't pushed that Joseph guy down in the beginning, there wouldn't have been a fight, the DX wouldn't have been messed up, and Soda, Kitty, and Steve would still have their jobs to work with! But now, all because of me, all of this bad stuff happened! I'm nothing but a worthless piece of trash!" Jazz bellowed, his tone getting angrier and angrier while the two Curtis brothers frowned at him, still feeling very concerned and really wanted to continue trying to cheer him up.

"Don't you dare say that, Jazz! That's not the truth and you know it!" Cassidy exclaimed as she stepped up to the counter so she could be right in front of the twelve-year-old boy.

"Actually, I've been told that I'm a worthless piece of trash before! I know if they must've said it, then it _must _be true!" Jazz rumbled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Somebody actually called you a worthless piece of trash, Jazz?! No way! Who was it?!" Soda asked, nervously, and only being nervous because he very much cared for Jazz, just like all of the other Greasers did.

A nervous expression formed on Jazz's face, as he placed his arms in the same position they were about two minutes or so ago, and he bit down on his lip, once again attempting to not make eye contact. "No one! Just leave it be!" Jazz exclaimed, tears beginning to steam out from his eyes again.

"Jazz, please answer us!" Darry pleaded "we only want to help you!"

"Darry's right, Jazz! Seriously, who called you-" Soda began asking, but he was cut off when Jazz cried out, "I wish I was never born!", just so happening to have Ponyboy walking down the stairs to hear him say that.

The three Curtis brothers and Cassidy's eyes shot big as the four of them let out gasps, having a hard time believing the words that just came out of Jazz's mouth.

"Jazz! Don't you ever think about saying that again, ya hear?! Why on earth would you wish for something as terrible as that?!" Darry asked

"Look, it's nothing!" Jazz sniffled, wiping away as many tears he could from his bright red face, but more kept coming out of his China blue eyes that were remaining red-rimmed.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing, Jazz. If it was nothin', you wouldn't be crying," Cassidy pointed out

Jazz only stared at her, his eyes shining in the light from so many tears as he just sat still there on the counter, refusing to move a muscle from so many dark memories freezing him like a statue. It wasn't just the DX catastrophe that was stuck on his mind...it was his entire year as a twelve-year-old that was scarring him. It's like everywhere he looked, it reminded him of something from his past throughout the part of his life being twelve before he...

His scar...the garden...his parents...the orphanage...if he had any siblings...these two very important men in his life...certain people who were supposed to care about him didn't...his fliching and yelping if you point at him or touch him...all of these clues were puzzle pieces to figure out his full story, and there were many more that Jazz never brought up and decided he most likely wouldn't talk about 'em.

"Here, Jazz...this shirt looks like it'll be good for you to wear," Ponyboy said as he handed over a black T-shirt that had long sleeves and a skull printed on the front of it.

"Thanks, Pony," Jazz softly and sorrowly thanked, taking the shirt from Ponyboy's hands before he slipped his head through the neckhole, then slipped his arms all the way through the sleeves. It fit him perfectly, only being a little, tiny bit big on him, considering it was Ponyboy's shirt.

"..No problem," Pony said

"Hey, Pone...what's that in your hand?" Darry then asked, out of the bloom.

Ponyboy glanced down at his left hand to see the blank-handled switch-blade that Jazz took from Joseph being firmly, but carefully at the same time, clenched in his fist.

"...I found this in Jazz's jeans pocket," Ponyboy replied to Darry's question.

Darry and Soda gazed back over at the twelve-year-old boy as he stared directly at the two of them, thinking that he was going to be in huge trouble for bringing a blade into their home. But it wasn't even his! He just took it from Joseph so he wouldn't end up like his...

"Jazz, you-" Darry started, sounding sort of surprised.

"That's not Jazz's blade," Cassidy interrupted so she could state the obvious.

"Oh, thank God! I was thinking that, that really didn't make much sense!" Sodapop said, leetting out a deep breath of relief.

"Then who's blade is it?" Darry asked as Ponyboy handed him the black-handled switch-blade, since he reached his hand out for it, and the eldest Curtis examined it very carefully and closely.

Cassidy adjusted the icepack on top of her head again and let out a single little moan from the soft sore that she was feeling from getting bonked in the head by Joseph's clenched fist.

"It's Joseph Rochester's switch-blade, and before you guys ask, yes, it's my pshycotic ex-boyfriend," Cassidy admitted. She kicked back on one of the other granite counters and watched as Darry continued examining the black-handled switch-blade that looked a lot like Two-bit's, while Ponyboy and Soda tried consoling Jazz the best they could.

"That kid sure has guts to use some weapon like this. It looks like this switch-blade was well sharpened before even one use," Darry said

"Jazz, why'd you take Joseph's switch-blade?" Ponyboy asked

"He was going to stab Carla and then me. When I saw that he was about to take a attempt at Carla in the first place, I tackled him down in a single jump, but then he got me down on the floor and pinned me down. He found his switch-blade again and just as he was about to slit me, Carla came to my rescue, and I quickly took the blade and slipped it into my pocket when Joseph was down. I only took it so he wouldn't end up like...um..." Jazz explained, but began stuttering when he brought up his last sentence.

"End up like...what? Who? Jazz?" Soda shrugged his shoulder, a confused look now on his face.

Darry touched his chin and thought about Soda's question when Jazz refused to answer, while Ponyboy scratched the back of his head, his confused expression now showing on his face, too. Jazz never answered Sodapop's question. Instead, he kept his eyes down on his hands as he slowly twirled and played with his thumbs, kicking his legs back and forth from them hanging over the granite counter that he was sitting on.

"Jazz? You okay?" Pony asked

Jazz's face heated up from nervousness as he glanced back up at four of his many friends of the Greaser gang, a nervous look showing off on his face. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he couldn't.

"Oh..yeah...yeah, Ponyboy, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Jazz softly spoke, but the four Greasers were still able to hear his voice in the quiet kitchen.

Soda, Darry, Ponyboy, and Cassidy exchanged concerned looks, then focused their eyes back on Jazz, who was nervously playing with his thumbs again.

"Are you _sure _you're okay, Jazz?" Sodapop asked, placing his hand on the twelve-year-old boys shoulder to get his attention, which certainly did. The minute Jazz felt Soda's hand resting on his shoulder, he shot his eyes at him, after feeling his heart take one giant pound up in his chest.

"Yes, Soda. I'm sure I'm perfectly alright," Jazz promised, but even he knew that, that was a new low for him. It was obvious that he wasn't perfectly alright. He wasn't perfectly anything, unless you count perfectly cryptic.

Once again, the four Greasers gave each other their concerned expressions, with a hint of nervousness added in to four of 'em. They knew that Jazz wasn't perfectly alright, but they knew if either of them asked Jazz if he was alright again, he would've kept giving them the same reply. That would just be getting them no where.

"Alright...if you're so sure, then why don't you tell us what's on your mind that makes you say that you wish you were never born," Darry suggested, which earned him a elbow in the side from Cassidy, who was staring at him with two shakes of her head and her eyes slimly felt with anger.

Jazz was too busy looking back down at his lap and playing around with his thumbs again to notice Cassidy sticking up for him once again. Don't get 'er wrong, though, because Cassidy wanted to know why Jazz said that as much as Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, and the whole rest of the gang, if they knew he said that, combinded. Nevertheless, Cassidy understood that Jazz wanted his privacy...considering that he whole holding back a whole lot...a whole lot that the Greasers were thinking was a mystery to all of them at the moment.

"That's my story...my story, my buisness, please," Jazz stumbled up with some of his words from nervousness now creeping up on him, as he gave his four friends an adorable puppy-dog face. Jazz truly does have movie-star looks just like Sodapop Curtis. Even his puppy-dog face was so cute that it could make any girl melt!

"Well, when _are _you going to tell us your story? We're your friends, same with the rest of the gang," Soda reminded, trying his best to make Jazz know that he wasn't trying to be upsetting or ordering.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...I know for sure that you guys are my friends, just to set that clear...but I don't like talking about my life,"

"Jazz, you know you'll need to tell us sooner or later," Cassidy informed

"I pick later!" Jazz objected

"When _exactly _are you planning this 'later'," Darry asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders again. "To be honest...I'm planning to do it some time next week,"

"Next week? That's when we're all heading to our family ranch. Sodapop told me and Darry that he told you about it," Ponyboy shared

"Yeah, he did, along with Kitty and Steve's help," Jazz nodded his head. "And I know we're going there next week. That's why I picked next week, so the whole gang will be together,"

"If you want the whole gang together, we're all going to have our movie marathon this Friday, like we do every Friday," Soda brought up

Jazz quickly shook his head and said, "No, I want to wait until we're all together at the ranch!"

"Okay, okay! You'll tell us your story sometime when we're all at the ranch...alright," Ponyboy understood

Jazz gave his four friends a single nod of his head, as if he was telling them thanks, but he sure didn't look like he was filled with relief or happiness. He wasn't looking upset or sick either. He was only looking like he was filled with so much sorrow. The Curtis brothers looked at each other, the three of them thinking the same thing about Jazz. He surely did look so sad that he needed to get his butt out the door with them and do something besides moping around like a stray cat who's heartless owner stepped on its tail without any cares then kicked it out of the house. It was obvious if he just went upstairs to his room (the guest room) or at least went to hang out all by himself, he would've been sucked right into depression, and he's only been living under the Curtis's roof for a couple of hours. Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry wouldn't let that happen, though, and neither would anyone else in the gang. That's when the second oldest Curtis came through with an idea, flashing one of his movie-glam smiles as he snapped his fingers together, which gave him his brothers, Cassidy, and Jazz's full, undivided attention.

"Hey, Jazz, Darry and Ponyboy's going to the store for some shopping. Why don't you go with them? You and Pone can look around at different things while Darry does the grocery shopping," Sodapop suggested to the twelve-year-old boy.

"And FYI, I'm mainly going to be searching for Christmas presents for the rest of the gang. Same with Pony. We already got each others gifts settled in, and mine are hiding in a better hiding place then last year," Darry smartly informed his two kid brothers, because being releated to Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis, Darry knew that they would try to sneak a peek at their Christmas presents no matter how old they were.

Soda playfully smirked. "They're in your closet, aren't they, Darry?"

The eldest Curtis bit his lip and rolled his eyes, right before he took in and let out a deep breath, and ran one of his hands through his hair. "..Not anymore," he mumbled, meaning he was going to rehide all of his kid brothers Christmas presents when he and Ponyboy got back from the store.

Ponyboy and Soda burst out laughing, giving each other a high-five from finding the whole thing hilarious. Cassidy grinned and playfully rolled her eyes at them as she sat her icepack down on the counter, not needing it anymore in her opinion. Even Jazz found the Christmas hiding thing a little funny between the Curtis brothers that some laughter sparked in his China blue eyes, and he covered his mouth with one of his hands, letting out some soft, handsome chuckles. Darry was the next one to roll his eyes, trying his best to look stern at them, but he just couldn't pull it off, due to the grin that was tugging at his lips.

"Alright, alright. Settle down!" Darry chuckled

Sodapop and Pony both stopped their laughing, Soda now clenching his stomach with one of his hands, and Ponyboy wiping away a single tear from his eye. Cassidy kicked back on one of the granite counters again, while Jazz stopped his chuckling and placed his hand back down at his side, one of his movie-star grins now on his face. Darry turned his attention over to Jazz, feeling really glad on the inside that he was actually smiling for the first time since the many DX dramas.

"What do you say, Jazz? Want to come with Pony and I?" Darry asked

Jazz shrugged once again, but he kept her handsome grin perfectly straight on his face, as if his sorrow and pain never exsisted. "Sure, I'll come," he then answered as he leaped off from the granite counter.

"That's what I like to hear!" Ponyboy cheered, giving Jazz a thumbs up, before he ruffled his hair, which make Jazz let out some soft laughs when he fixed his hair to look good as new again.

"Hey...is it okay if I come, too? I mean, I got nothing else to do and I wouldn't mind exploring around the store. I hardly get out, anyway," Cassidy spoke up, and she had a good point. Her, Johnny, and Jocelyn's parents were always hiked up on cigarettes, drugs, and alcohol that they never took their own children out anywhere, which was more of a relief because considering the way they terribly look 24/7, it was more of a blessing that others hardly ever see 'em. All Johnny and his sisters usually did when they were home was either getting abused, or they're hanging out in their bedroom. Yes, _BEDROOM, not BEDROOMS_! When the Cade's wanted to go some place, they sneeked out their bedroom window, Johnny always letting Cassidy go first with Jocelyn being close in her arms, then he would follow them out, closing the window after him. The point is, the three Cade's never got out to go other places except the Dingo, the DX station, the park, the lot, and the Curtis's house.

Darry and Ponyboy smiled at each other, then showed Cassidy their smiles. "Sure, we don't mind. I'm sure Johnny-cake won't be either," Darry pointed out

Cassidy grew a big, beatiful smile of her own, telling the two Curtis brothers thanks, before she smiled over at Jazz, who grinned back.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun shopping. I'm going to head on upstairs to get started and finish packing for our ranch trip next week," Soda said, and with that, he waved good-bye to his brothers, Jazz, and Cassidy, then walked up the wooden stairs to the second floor of the house.

"Let's get going to the store, guys," Darry said as he tussled Ponyboy's hair, then gave Jazz a pat on the back, right before he gave Cassidy a playful punch on the arm. Surprisingly, Jazz didn't let out a yelp of fear this time or widened his eyes. He just continued smiling his handsome grin as he followed Ponyboy, Cassidy, and Darry into the living room, where Dallas, Jocelyn, and Two-bit still were. Johnny had came back in the house after taking his time outside to fetch some fresh air, and was now kicking back on the couch.

"Hey, Cass...where are you going?" Johnny asked, pushing himself up in a sitting position on the couch.

"Oh, Johnny! Darry and Ponyboy said that I'm allowed to go to the store with them and Jazz to just look around! I can go right?" Cassidy asked

Darry, Pony, and Jazz looked at the eldest Cade when five seconds of silence past after Cassidy's question to notice that Johnny looked very nervous, now biting down on thumb nail when having the DX memories coming back into his head. Even though that Johnny wasn't there, didn't mean that he didn't know what a rumble with Socs were like, or just ordinary physical and verbal fights, for that matter.

"..I don't know, Carla. I mean, I'm just worried after what happened today at the DX with those Socs...and I don't feel comfortable with you leaving without me anymore," Johnny told his little sister.

Ponyboy and Darry looked at each other, then noticed how sad Cassidy and Jazz both looked after Johnny said that, before they gazed back at each other again, exchanging small grins. Darry rolled his eyes.

"But, Johnny, I really want to-" Cassidy began

"You know, you can come, too, Johnny-cake. We don't mind," Darry interrupted Carla's speaking.

Johnny, Jazz, and Cassidy turned their attention to the eldest Curtis, who was still grinning just like Ponyboy was.

"No...no, I couldn't," Johnny said, turning his eyes back at the TV that was still Mickey Mouse for both Two-bit and Jocelyn's joy.

"Of course you can, Johnny-cake. That way, you won't have to worry about Cassidy. And besides, the store we're going to is often filled with more Greasers then anything," Ponyboy told his best, best friend.

Once again, confusion swarmed around in Jazz's head when he heard the words 'Greasers' and 'Socs' come out of Johnny and Ponyboy's mouths. Nevertheless, he didn't feel like asking about the two names yet, at least not in front of Dally and Two-bit.

"Well..." Johnny sighed as he stepped up from the couch and jammed his hands into his jean jackets pockets. He closed his eyes, then took in and let out a deep breath. When Johnny reopened his black eyes, he gazed down at Dally, who was sitting on the floor with Jocelyn sitting on his lap, her emerlad green eyes sparkling with happiness when watching the singing and dancing mouse on the TV screen. "Hey, Dally?"

"Yeah, Johnny?" Dally asked, turning his attention from grinning down at the adorable seven month old baby girl, to her sixteen-year-old brother.

"Do you mind if you could watch Jocelyn for a bit while I head to the store with Pony, Darry, Jazz, and Cass?" Johnny asked

Right after hearing that question come out of Johnny's mouth, Cassidy and Jazz's frowns immidently vanished from their faces and they grew their big smiles once again, giving each other a high-five right after. Darry and Ponyboy only smiled at the scene.

"No, I don't mind, Johnny-cake. I'll watch her," Dally replied as he stroked Jocelyn's short, silky, curly black hair with his fingers.

Johnny grew a heart-warming grin. Cassidy seriously had his sweet smile, loving heart, and golden personality.

"Thanks, Dal," Johnny thanked

"No problem, man," Dally said

"Hey, Superman! Want me to come to the store with you guys also?" Two-bit asked, hopping up on his feet from laying on the couch.

Darry shook his head, not taking any moment to hesitate as he slipped on his waterproof boots, then picked up his winter coat from the coat rack.

"No, Two-bit. Need I remind you about the _last _time you went shopping with me?" Darry asked

Two-bit placed his right hand on his right hip, bit down on his lip for a few seconds, then rolled his eyes, now thinking about the memory that Darry brought up from the last time Two-bit actually did go to the store with him.

"Dang, Superman! You place _one_ object in your bag without paying for it and you're suddenly a criminal for life," Two-bit mumbled

Darry placed his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Ya know, I wouldn't have really minded if you placed the not paid object in your bag, but you secretly placed it in _my _bag, genius!"

"I didn't really see much of a difference! We were both going to be taken into questioning about it my the store manager, anyway!" Two-bit informed

"Heck no! Not me! If you placed it in your bag and the minute the alarm rang because of you, I would've hopped into my truck and hightailed it out of there!" Darry exclaimed

Two-bit cracked his goofy grin and rolled his eyes again, right before he sat back down on the couch. "Alright, I get the message. I'm not going,"

"Aw man! I don't want to be stuck here with you!" Dally complained with a dramatic moan added into his words.

"Touche, my friend!" Two-bit laughed, looking back at the TV to continue watching Mickey Mouse right after saying what he wanted to say to ol' Dallas.

Dally rolled his eyes as he looked back over at Johnny, Darry, Ponyboy, Cassidy, and Jazz, who were now all dressed in their waterproof boots and winter jackets, each of them now having an amused grin on their faces.

"Darry, I'll give you fifthy bucks to take him," Dally said. That just made the four Greasers, including Jazz, laugh a bit, while Two-bit pretended not to hear that and continued watching the singing and dancing mouse.

"Sorry, Dal, but no dice," Darry shook his head, an amused smile still on his face.

"Seriously?! I'm already babysitting one baby! I don't need to babysit another!" Dally objected, pointing a thumb at Two-bit, who once again, pretended not to hear that.

"Relax, Dally. Just don't let him drink any beer and let him continue watching Mickey Mouse and he'll be a good boy," Ponyboy chuckled, giving Dallas a single thumbs up to fit the joke with him actually babysitting Two-bit while he really was going to babysit Jocelyn.

"You _do _realize that I'm going to be watching a crazy teenager who believes that Mickey Mouse is very amazing when he's not even real, right?" Dally asked, narrowing his eyes.

The minute after he said that, he wished he hadn't. Jocelyn had turned around and looked at him, her lip now starting to quiver as her eyes started watering. Dally widened his eyes, exclaiming to himself in his head, "What did I just do?! You should've kept your mouth shut, stupid!"

"No, no! Jocelyn, I didn't mean that! Mickey Mouse is real!" Dally corrected with a lie, but he didn't really care that it was a lie because for one thing, he was Dallas Winston, and the other thing was that he wanted the seven month old to be happy and not cry.

Right after he said those words, an adorable smile flashed across Jocelyn's face as the tears in her eyes began drying up. Ponyboy, Darry, Johnny, Cassidy, Jazz, and Two-bit smiled, finding it both funny and sweet that Dally would actually act like that to keep little Jocelyn happy. It was only half funny because this was Dallas Winston.

"Yeah, Joce! Mickey Mouse is real! As a matter of fact, I had lunch with him last Tuesday!" Dallas added, which made Jocelyn clap her hands and giggle a bit before she turned herself back around on Dally's lap, and continued watching Mickey Mouse. Dally ran one of his hands down his face, which was turning bright red from feeling embarrassed, and released a deep breath.

"Ha! Nice one, Dal!" Two-bit laughed, giving him a slap on the back. Dally narrowed his eyes and rolled them again, as he peered over his shoulder to see Two-bit.

"You're lucky that I'm watching Jocelyn because if I wasn't, you'd be in a major world on pain right now!" Dally threatened through his clenched teeth, his voice mumbling so Jocelyn wouldn't hear what he was saying.

Two-bit cracked one of his goofy grins again and took his chances, giving Dallas a playful slap on the back of the head like he usually did to him, only harder, knowing that Dally wouldn't do anything back with Jocelyn right there. All that Dally did was shoot Two-bit a death-mock stare, mouthing the words, "I am going to KILL you!", which made the wisecracker of the gang chuckle, then go back to watching Mickey Mouse with Jocelyn.

Darry rolled his eyes at the two of his fellow Greasers behavior. "Well, we'll be back later some time tonight," he then announced

"Don't worry! We won't wait up!" Two-bit laughed, and with that, Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny, Cassidy, and Jazz were out the door and walking down the snowy yard, over to Darry's truck.

Darry was obviously driving with Ponyboy sitting shotgun, and Johnny sitting in the back with Cassidy, and Jazz sitting inbetween them.

"Seatbelts on before we even drive down the driveway!" Darry ordered as he adjusted the mirror, then strapped himself in.

"Yes, Darry," Jazz, Cassidy, Johnny, and Pony said together, doing what Darry demanded them to do with their seatbelts.

Darry grinned and took his car keys out of his jeans pocket, sticking it into the keyhole and turning it, making the car engine roar. The eldest Curtis then grabbed the wheel with both hands and backed his truck out of the driveway, taking off down the street after reaching the end and turning the car over to the right.

The first five-to-ten minutes in the car was complete silence with no talking or radio music playing. Darry usually liked quiet car rides when the whole gang wasn't in the car, surprisingly, but when not everybody was in the truck at that moment, he wanted at least somebody to talk. All Ponyboy was doing was staring out the window, thinking about a certain someone, while Johnny was just playing with his fingers. Jazz was resting his eyes, peacefully laying his head back on the back of his seat, but his question about what were 'Greasers' and 'Socs' kept swimming around in his mind. Cassidy wanted to rest her eyes, too, but she couldn't get comfortable enough in a car. So, Jazz offered her to rest her head on his shoulder, since he remembered when she cleaned his scar and offered her hand to him. Now, Jazz thought it was his turn to offer something to her. Cassidy smiled and agreed, resting her head peacefully on Jazz's shoulder, as the two rested their eyes. Darry, Pony, and Johnny grinned at the two of them, but all five of them were thinking that their ride to and back from the store shouldn't be so, so quiet.

"Can I...can I ask you guys something?" Jazz asked, finally breaking the silence in the truck that lasted for about thirteen minutes.

"Of course you can, Jazz," Ponyboy replied

"Yeah. What is it, man?" Johnny asked

"It's about these two names I've been hearing lately..." Jazz informed

"Which are?" Darry asked, taking a single glance at Jazz in the car mirror before he looked back at the road.

"...Greasers and Socs..." Jazz answered

Cassidy opened her eyes and leaned off from Jazz's shoulder, widening her eyes as Johnny, Ponyboy, and Darry did the same.

"You...you don't know what Greasers or Socs are, Jazz?" Darry asked

"No, I don't...and I'm sorry that I don't," Jazz sighed as a frown swiped across his face.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Ponyboy shook his head.

Johnny placed his arm around the twelve-year-old boy to comfort him. "There's nothing wrong with not understanding something, Jazz,"

"Johnny-cake is right, Jazz. It's alright. We can explain it to you," Darry said

Jazz looked up from looking down at his lap, his sorrow expression now surprised in what he just heard. His dark memories from the past was trying to take over his mind so he wouldn't think Ponyboy, Darry, Cassidy, Johnny, and the rest of the Greasers could be trusted, but he was trying to push those thoughts away from his head, which was slimly working.

"Jazz.._we're _Greasers, just like Sodapop, Dally, Steve, Kitten, Two-bit, and Jocelyn are," Ponyboy said, and he, Darry, Johnny, and Cassidy started talking to Jazz about the differences of the Greasers and the Socs.

Johnny shared with Jazz about how the Socs jumped him and beat him up one time. Cassidy told Jazz about her little experiences with some Socs, while Pony informed him about their personalities, and Darry bitterly shared that they were spoiled rich kids that got everything they ever wanted. Every single word that Jazz heard about the Socs just made him feel completely surprised, and a little bit scared in if he'll ever encounter one or more ever again, but Ponyboy promised that the Greasers would take good care of him, considering that Jazz was now a Greaser himself.

Now Jazz knew why Joseph kept calling him 'Greasy' and a 'Greaser', and why he dressed so high up in style. Not to mention why the rest of the seven fourteen year olds who destroyed the DX station and beat Jazz up, also calling him a Greaser. It was now all clear to Jazz, and he was relieved to let that thought out of his mind. He was also happy to know that he was a Greaser, knowing for a fact that they were nothing like Socs.

After another five minutes, the five Greasers finally arrived at the store. The minute that Darry parked the car, Ponyboy, Johnny, Cassidy, and Jazz quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and hopped out of the truck, Darry quickly got out after them.

"It doesn't look like a whole lot of people are here today," Ponyboy said, taking a look around the parking lot of the store. He was right. Only the employees who were working at that time had their cars parked, along with only about ten other customers cars.

Darry took a gander around the parking lot, too, then shrugged. "Well, maybe not many people wanted to come out today or they properly finished the amount of shopping that they wanted to. Now, we better get in there before we freeze to death out here," Darry said as he began walking up to the store. Ponyboy and Jazz walked side-to-side while Johnny held Cassidy's hand, the four following after the eldest Curtis.

The minute that they entered through one of the main doors of the store, the five Greasers were relieved to be in the nice warmth again. They took off their winter coats and tied them around their waists, Darry grabbing a cart right after he took off his coat and tied it around his waist. He then looked back around at Jazz, Cassidy, Johnny, and Ponyboy.

"Alright," said Darry "I'm going to go get the grocery shopping done and then I'm going to do my own Christmas shopping. You four feel free to explore around and look for Christmas presents for the rest of the gang. Any of you guys want any specific food? I know Ponyboy wants some more chocolate cake and Pepsi. What about you, Johnny?" Darry asked

Johnny released Cassidy's hand and shrugged, before he placed his hands in his jean jackets pockets, and shrugged. "Pretty much the same thing what Pone wants,"

Darry nodded his head before turning his head to Cassidy. "You want anything, Carla?"

"If you don't mind...some spaghetti type of stuff would be good,"

A rare smile formed on Darry's face, right before he nodded his head and promised Cassidy that he would get the food stuff needed for making spaghetti.

"What about you, Jazz?" Darry asked, turning his attention to the twelve-year-old boy, who was biting down on his lip, his hands now connected in front of him.

Jazz hesitated before he shook his head, telling Darry that he was good.

"Are you sure?" Darry asked

"Yeah, I'm sure...thanks," Jazz replied

Darry, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Cassidy exchanged looks, creating seven seconds of nothing but silence between them, until Darry shrugged and pushed a different cart over to Johnny.

"Let's all meet back here in about twenty, alright?" Darry asked

The four of his fellow Greasers replied with just nods, before Johnny grabbed the shopping cart that Darry pushed over to him and started down one direction of the store, Ponyboy, Cassidy, and Jazz trotting after him, while Darry headed the opposite direction.

Johnny walked with Cassidy holding one of his hands again, both Jazz and Pony standing side-by-side once again as they turned a left, entering the part of the store that contained electronics, like TVs, radios, starios, and some musical instruments.

"Hey, Pony," Johnny said

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't Soda the one who wanted the new sterio for his and your bedroom?"

"No, Johnny...that was me,"

Johnny hid a playful smirk that formed on his face as he said, "Oh,", but then he didn't say anything else...as if he had something in mind.

"Why don't you guys explore around while I go talk to one of the employees about something," Johnny suggested

"About what, Johnny-cake?" Ponyboy asked, confusedly

Johnny hid another playful smirk from his best, best friend. "Just about something,"

"Um...okay?" Pony shrugged his shoulders as Johnny headed over to one of the employees that was hanging out behind one of the counters, and started to talk to her, she giving him a beautiful smile as she stroked her blonde hair.

Ponyboy, Jazz, and Cassidy exchanged looks for a couple seconds, but just shrugged it off and headed different directions in that part of the store. Pony walked over to one of the TVs to just take a look at them, while Jazz looked around at the musical instruments. Cassidy wasn't interested in all of the electronic stuff, so she just wandered around in that section of the store, her hands now in her jeans pockets while she looked down at her waterproof boots, waiting for Johnny to come back from talking to the female employee so she, Jazz, and Pony could head out to a different section of the store...that is, until Jazz caught her eye.

Cassidy realized that he was mainly focusing on one of the instruments, so she trotted up to Jazz's side and saw what musical instrument he was looking so interested and lost in...a blue guitar.

"That's one tough and very tuff looking guitar, huh?" Cassidy asked

Jazz took in and let out a deep breath after feeling his heart take a single big leap in his chest, since he didn't know that Cassidy was now standing by his side. He looked over at her and shrugged his shoulder after about four seconds.

"I guess," Jazz sighed

"You interested in music?" Cassidy asked as she looked back at the shiny, blue guitar when Jazz did, too.

"...Maybe...a bit,"

A confused expression formed on the oldest female Cade's face, taking in Jazz's hesitant answer. She remembered how one of the other Greasers asked Jazz about if he had any hobbies earlier that day...but he didn't answer 'em. Cassidy thought for a moment, questioning Jazz's answer, and also questioning if he would answer her if she asked about if he had any hobbies. One of the other Greasers also asked Jazz about what was his favorite singer and once again, he didn't reply...but with Cassidy, he shared that it was Elvis at the DX station, right before all of the drama with Joseph and the rest of the seven Socs busted out. If he answered one of his unresponsive questions to Cassidy, she was sure that he would answer another one, considering that she very much cared for Jazz.

"Jazz, do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies?"

"Yeah, you know what hobbies are, right?"

Cassidy felt like she wanted to smack herself upside the head after she asked a ridiculous question like that, as she exclaimed to herself in her head, "_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_"

But Cassidy was surprised to hear Jazz chuckle after he heard her question about if he knew what hobbies were, or a hobbie in general.

"Of course I know what hobbies are, Carla," he spoke, still chuckling a bit while he kept his China blue eyes glued on the dark blue guitar.

A small grin perked at Cassidy's lips, now feeling some happiness form inside of her after hearing some of Jazz's handsome, cute, soft laughs. "Well, do you have any? I ride a skateboard..very well, might I add,"

"You ride a skateboard, huh? I think that's very cool," Jazz said, his smile now fully on his face, but he kept his eyes focused on the dark blue guitar.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes, I truly do think so. That properly explains how to jumped over the marbles like somebody would usually do such an amazing stunt on their skateboard,"

Cassidy let out some cute, beautiful, soft chuckles, which was music to Jazz's ears, and it made him start feeling all fluffy for some reason that he questioned.

"Wow...thank you, Jazz. But you still never answered my question," Cassidy pointed out as she cocked an eyebrow, her smile still on her face.

"Oh, if I have any hobbies? Right. I actually do, believe it or not," Jazz said

"Why would it be hard to believe that you have hobbies? Everyone has at least one,"

Dark memories then struck Jazz's mind, remembering hurtful words and painful actions that he had recieved from many different people that were supposed to love him for who he was, or love him in general.

"Um...I actually play guitar and sing a bit...or at least I did before...uh, some stuff came up," Jazz shared, his voice stuttering a bit while he hoped that his dark memories would go away instead of attacking him once again...but they hardly vanished.

Cassidy wanted to ask him what stuff actually came up that made him stop singing and playing the guitar, but she knew that he most likely wouldn't talk about it. It sounded like in her opinion that it would be a part of his story, which it actually was.

"Well if you love the guitar so much, then why don't you buy it?" Cassidy asked

Jazz paused and didn't reply to Cassidy's question just like that...instead, he had another dark memory slip into his mind from remembering the great man that Darry reminded him of...it was his eleventh birthday and this great man just...

"Because I stopped playing the guitar ever since an incident. After I quit playing the guitar, my singing faded away with it," Jazz said, finally answering Cassidy's question after remembering the dark memory of the great man that Darry reminded him of.

Confusedly, Cassidy scratched the back of her head, trying to keep her confused look from appearing on her face, but she couldn't help it. "What incident, Jazz?"

Once again, Jazz froze stiff, not answering her question right off the bat...the great man wandered back into his mind, bringing a tear to one of his eyes, but Jazz wiped it away before Cassidy got a chance to notice.

"That's actually a part of my story, Carla. You'll find it out some time next week at the ranch," Jazz informed

"You know something, Jazz?"

"What?"

"..I'm actually very eager to hear your story. Every time you regret to speak about it, or say that something is a part of it, it just sends off more sorrow,"

"...Maybe that's because all my story _is _sorrow, Carla. You'll find out about it at the ranch, though, because I ain't speaking about it until then," Jazz assured, before he looked at the price for the guitar that was sticking onto the stand that it was resting on.

"Dang! It's $900 dollars!" Cassidy exclaimed with a whistle added in before she even spoke any of her words.

"Believe it or not...I have that exact amount with me right now," Jazz admitted, standing back up on his feet after taking his close look at the price tag for the guitar.

Cassidy's eyes widened right after hearing Jazz say that he actually had $900 dollars right there at that exact moment.

"You have $900 dollars, Jazz?! How?!" Cassidy asked

"Let's just say I recieved money for many years for my birthday from a certain man until...um, nevermind about the man. The point is, I have the exact amount of money that pays for the guitar," Jazz explained

"Then you should buy it! You said so yourself that it's a hobbie of yours, just like singing!"

"Correction, I said that those _were _hobbies of mine. I gave up on 'em after the incident I faced,"

"But you shouldn't give up on your hobbies, Jazz. They're what makes you, _you_,"

Jazz crossed his arms and looked over at Cassidy for the first time since she came by his side to notice him gazing in complete interest at the dark blue guitar.

"How's that?" he then asked

"Hobbies help us figure out what we want to be when we grow up. Unfortuently for me, skateboarding isn't what I want to do as an adult. You, on the other hand, though, can become a rockstar. Remember what you said to Kitten? If you try hard, over and over again, and put your mind to it, you'll accomplish it," Cassidy reminded as she smirked playfully at Jazz, placing one of her hands on one of her hips.

Jazz cracked a smirk back as he cocked an eyebrow, keeping his arms crossed. "Carla...are you _blackmailing _me with my own mini speech from earlier today?"

Cassidy continued playfully smirking, as Jazz did, too.

"Think it more as a loop-hole, Jazz. Either way, it's the truth and you know it," Cassidy told him

Jazz wiped his playful smirk off from his face and uncrossed his arms, keeping his eyes on Cassidy for a few more seconds before he looked back at the guitar.

Cassidy took her hand down from her hip and placed it back down at her side, wiping her playful smirk off from her face, too, while a concerned one took its place.

"What are you thinking, Jazz?" Cassidy questioned

"...Carla, I actually wanted to be a rockstar when I got older...but when the incident struck, that dream vanished," Jazz confessed

"Oh, Jazz...it's not too late to find your singing and guitar playing skills again. How long ago did to decide to quit?" Cassidy asked

"Just a couple weeks ago. Why?"

"...That's not long at all, Jazz...you got to believe that you still have those talents inside of you...you just got to bring them out,"

Jazz took another look at the price tag of the dark blue guitar, then turned his attention back to the twelve-year-old girl who he thought still looked very...pretty.

"What are you thinking?" Cassidy asked again

"I'm thinking that how about we continue shopping for a bit more so I can get some more time to think it all through, and then if I want the guitar, I'll come back for it," Jazz replied

Cassidy took in and let out a deep breath as she crossed her arms, taking a minute to think Jazz's response through, but finally nodded her head two times with agreement, even though she truly wanted Jazz to buy the guitar so he wouldn't quit on his dream of becoming a rockstar.

"Alright, Carla. Jazz. Let's get going to a different part of the store," Johnny said to the two twelve year olds, riding over to them with the empty cart and Ponyboy walking after him.

"Okay, let's go," Cassidy agreed, and with that, the four Greasers exited the electronics part of the store, headed down a couple of different aisles, then entered the part of the store that contained make-up, purfume, clothes, hats, snow globes, and the main jewlery department.

"We're sure to find some stuff for Kitty in here, eh, Pony?" Johnny asked as he nudged Ponyboy in the arm with a grin on his face.

Pony's face heated up and turned bright pink as he grinned and rolled his eyes at Johnny-cake, before he said the words, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just search around,"

Johnny pushed the cart around with him in that part of the store and looked through the different clothes and Jazz went over to try on some hats just for fun, while Cassidy looked around at the different types of purfumes, wanting to try one sample when she found one that she thought was good enough, not to mention a purfume glass bottle for Kitten for Christmas, considering she was one mighty beautiful and proper Greaser. Ponyboy, on the other hand, gazed at the different snow globes that were resting all around on a round table in the center of the room. He carefully picked one up with a big pink heart inside of it and gently shook it, listening to the water make its beautiful sound while the sparkles and snowflakes sprinkled all around. Pony knew the fact that Kitten collected snow globes, so he thought that the one he was holding was perfect for her and only because of one thing that was on his mind...it was beautiful...and he thought that Kitty...would really enjoy having that snow globe. A smile exploded across Ponyboy's face as he carried the snow globe that had the big heart in it over to Johnny and told him that he thought it was perfect for Kitten, so Johnny carefully took it from him, and placed it in the cart.

"A heart, huh, Ponyboy?" Johnny asked, smiling as he nudged the youngest Curtis's arm again.

"Oh, shut up!" Pony chuckled as he gave Johnny a playful slap on the arm. "She's only a friend!"

"Sure, I'll believe that when Two-bit gets a job," Johnny snickered, going back to searching through the rack of clothes that he was looking through before Ponyboy came over and handed him his gift for Kitten. Johnny was actually searching for some new clothes for Cassidy in secret, making her think that he was looking for Kitten's Christmas present. Johnny actually already gotten the gangs Christmas presents all ready. They were hiding under his bed, and wouldn't be under the Curtis's Christmas tree until the week before Christmas arrived. Pony rolled his eyes and started helping his best, best friend search for one of Cassidy's Christmas presents.

Jazz tried on different hats that were hanging on the wall just for fun, looking at how he looked in each of them in the couple of mirrors that were connected on the wall, next to the section of hats. When Jazz tried on a black cowboy-like hat and stared at his reflection, he saw Cassidy at the purfume stand, holding two glass bottles of purfume, one being the sample that she was going to try out, and the other being the one that she was going to get for Kitty. Jazz couldn't take his eyes off of her as a smile appeared on his face, his China blue eyes sparkling in the light as Cassidy sprayed her neck twice and both of her wrists once. After Cassidy sat the sample bottle back down on the purfume stand, she grabbed a hold of the band in her hair that was holding up her ponytail and pulled it out, shaking her head beautifully back and forth, her long brunette hair looking like a ray of dark gold shining in the light. Some reason in Jazz's mind, what he was seeing with Cassidy was happening in slow motion, just like certain things in the movies do. "Wow...she's so...just so..." Jazz swooned, beginning to feel all hot as his face flushed with the color bright pink.

Before he could get any other word out to himself, Cassidy peered over at him to see him looking in the small, round mirror with the black cowboy-like hat resting on top of his head. Embarassedly, Jazz waved to her, keeping his eyes on the mirror, but to his surprise, she grinned back at him and waved right back as well. Jazz smiled again and let out a chuckle as he stripped the black cowboy-like hat from the top of his head and placed it from were it was hanging on the wall before. Jazz was mainly determined on finding a certain someone a present right then and there.

Cassidy walked over to Johnny and handed over the glass bottle of purfume for Kitten's Christmas present and Johnny placed it down in the cart, while Pony continued searching through the rack of clothes. Jazz turned his head and watched as Cassidy walked over to the jewlery desk, where an employee was writing down some stuff on a piece of paper of hers. When she turned her head to see Cassidy looking through the glass desk at the jelwey, she grew a smile, only because she had to be nice to the customers.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"No thank you, Mrs. Spare. I'm just looking," Cassidy replied, after taking a look at the employees name-tag.

Jazz kept his China blue eyes on Cassidy as she continued searching through the glass, staring at the different bracelets, necklaces, rings, and earrings. When he realized Cassidy stop moving, he knew that something had caught her eye, so he trotted over to her until he was now directly next to her side.

"What are you looking at, Carla?" Jazz asked

"Oh...that," Cassidy replied, pointing at a spacific piece of jewelry that she couldn't take her dark, dark brown eyes off of.

Jazz looked at where she was pointing and noticed that it was a beautiful necklace with Cassidy's birthstone dangling all over it. Diamonds. Real diamonds.

"..Wow..." Jazz said

"I know. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Cassidy asked

"...Second most beautiful,"

Cassidy looked over at him and smiled again.

"What's the first?" she asked

"Why do you like the necklace so much?" Jazz asked, changing the subject so he wouldn't have the answer Cassidy's question.

A confused expression formed on Cassidy's face when Jazz didn't respond to her question and she big time asked herself in her mind why he didn't, but she smiled again when she looked back at the diamond necklace that she was so interested in.

"It's my birthstone...that's why. I'm not interested in emeralds, rubies, or anything like those type of gems. I just really like diamonds because they're my birthstone," Cassidy replied, leaning in a little closer to get a better look at the necklace that she really liked.

"Why don't you buy it if you like it so much?" Jazz asked, leaning into the glass desk, just like Cassidy was doing. It was the dark blue guitar all over again, but this time, Cassidy and Jazz switched places.

"I don't have enough money," Cassidy replied

"Um, excuse me, kids, but I don't need the desk all fogged up. Please run along now," Mrs. Spare ordered, her voice only being kind and soft because she still needs to be kind to the customers.

Jazz and Cassidy leaned back from the glass desk and Jazz watched as Cassidy frowned and sighed, before she walked away to continue searching around the store just until Johnny and Pony were ready to go.

"Mrs. Spare?" Jazz asked, catching a glimpse of the employees name-tag before she had a chance to go back to writing on her piece of paper.

Mrs. Spare rolled her eyes as she let out an annoyed, soft sigh before looking back over the glass desk at Jazz. "Yes, young man?" Mrs. Spare asked

"How much does that diamond necklace cost?" Jazz asked as he pointed at the diamond necklace that Cassidy adored so much.

Mrs. Spare took a look at the diamond necklace that Jazz was pointing at for a couple seconds, then looked back at the twelve-year-old boy.

"Considering that it's almost Christmas, that diamond necklace was scratched down from its usual cost and it now costs $900 dollars," Mrs. Spare answered

Jazz's eyes slightly grew big as he remembered the dark blue guitar that Cassidy attempted talking him into buying, which he actually really wanted to get now and it directly cost $900 dollars, too, but he wanted Cassidy to be happy a whole lot more.

"Ma'am, what if I told you I had enough money to buy that necklace?" Jazz asked

Mrs. Spare's eyes shot back at the twelve-year-old boy, both of them now big from finding it hard to believe what she was hearing.

"I'd say that you're an insane fourteen-year-old," Mrs. Spare snickered

"I'm twelve, Ma'am," Jazz corrected her, understanding that he was a little tall for his age, but was getting angry at Mrs. Spare for not believing him when he said he had enough cash for the diamond necklace.

Saying that he was twelve and only twelve years old, Mrs. Spare's eyes widened more, then let out a single laugh. Nevertheless, she grew shocked when Jazz reached into his back pocket and pulled out $900 dollars exactly.

"Here, Ma'am. I'd like to buy that diamond necklace for my friend," Jazz said

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now, please give me the necklace,"

Jazz sat the money down on the glass counter and slid it over to the female employee as she reached into the glass desk and carefully picked up the diamond necklace, picking up the $900 dollars from resting on the counter and slipping it into the cash-register right before she looked back at Jazz.

"Would you like gift wrapping included?" Mrs. Spare asked

"No thank you, Ma'am. I'll take it the way it is," Jazz answered, and with that, Mrs. Spare handed over the diamond necklace, telling Jazz thanks for buying afterwards.

Jazz turned away and looked at the diamond necklace that he was holding in his hands very carefully and gently, and released a sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to get that dark blue guitar like he wanted, but he knew at least Cassidy would be cheered up.

Cassidy watched Johnny and Ponyboy put some clothes in their shopping cart, a sorrow filled frown on her face as she leaned on the end of the cart. Pony and Johnny both sighed, knowing that she was upset, but they didn't know what do to, to cheer her up. That is, until they watched Jazz quietly walk up behind Cassidy, and he carefully clipped the necklace around her neck.

Cassidy's eyes grew big as she leaned off from the cart and quickly turned around to see Jazz smiling at her.

"Oh my god...Jazz...you got me this...thank you so much, but...how?" Cassidy asked as she gently touched the diamond necklace that was now being worn around her neck.

Ponyboy and Johnny exchanged smiles, knowing that having that necklace was the reason why Cassidy was feeling down, until she actually recieved it from Jazz.

"I bought it...with my $900 dollars," Jazz told Cassidy

Cassidy's eyes shot big again as she took a look down at the beautiful diamond necklace that she was now wearing around her neck, then quickly looked back up at Jazz. "What?! But, Jazz...that guitar..." Cassidy said, but before she would continue on with what she wanted to say, Jazz held his right hand up to his shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Carla. I wanted you to be happy, so I bought your dream necklace," Jazz told her

"But I wanted you to get your hobbies back, Jazz!" Cassidy informed

Jazz stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Your happiness is what I wanted even more, ya dig?" Jazz asked

Cassidy watched him, her eyes filling up with some tears from feeling so happy, but also a little sad from Jazz not being able to buy that dark blue guitar that he was very interested in.

"Jazz, thank you so much, but I-" Cassidy began

"It's cool, Carla. I don't need that guitar," Jazz said. He took in and let out a deep breath right before he walked over to the hollow doorway that exited that part of the store. "I'm going back to the front of the store, where Darry told us to go in about an hour,"

"What? But it's only been about fifteen minutes, Jazz!"

Jazz shrugged again, then left to head to the front of the store all by himself.

Cassidy quickly looked back around at Ponyboy and Johnny, who were looking very confused in what just happened. The two male Greasers watched as Cassidy allowed some happy/sad tears to fall from her dark, dark brown eyes as she touched the diamond necklace that was around her neck again, thinking hard to herself that she shouldn't have told Jazz that she really wanted that necklace. In her opinion, she thought she was being selfish.

"Sis, what's wrong? That was sweet that Jazz bought that very expensive necklace for you, using all of that money of his, too," Johnny said

"But he was planning to buy this guitar that was back in the electronics section! It cost exactly as much as this necklace did! Dang it! I shouldn't have told Jazz that I wanted this necklace!" Cassidy whimpered, wiping away the tears.

"Guitar? The electic blue one or the wooden green one?" Pony asked

"The blue electric guitar. Why?" Cassidy asked, wiping away more tears.

Johnny and Ponyboy exchanged smiles before sharing them with Cassidy.

"How much money did you say this guitar cost?" Johnny asked

"$900 dollars," Cassidy answered

"And how much money do you have left on you?" Ponyboy asked

"About $300 dollars," Cassidy sighed "so I don't have enough,"

"Actually, Carla...I have $400 dollars," Johnny informed his little sister, giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

"And I have $300 dollars leftover, just like you, Carla," Pony added

Considering Cassidy wasn't so great at doing math in her head, she took a minute to add it all up in her head...and it exactly was $900 dollars, with an extra hundred left over.

Three minutes past, and Jazz was still hanging out all by himself at the front entrance of the store with a slim frown on his face. Yes, he was glad that Cassidy got the necklace of her dreams with her birthstones, but he did want that guitar. He remembered the mini speech he gave to Kitten on the way to the DX station, and then about how Cassidy told him the same thing. It _was _bad to give up on your dreams and hobbies, especially if you just throw 'em away over something that happened. Nevertheless, Jazz didn't believe that he was going to get that dark blue electric guitar...until he heard Cassidy's voice say his name all kind and soft, but was excited, too.

Jazz looked up from staring down at his feet and took his hands out of his pockets, his eyes growing big a bit from being so surprised when he saw Cassidy smiling her big, beautiful smile at him, and her hands holding...the dark blue electric guitar.

"You're welcome, Jazz," Cassidy said, thinking that his big, handsome smile that appeared on his face was thanks enough.

"Oh my god! You actually bought it for me! But how did you?!" Jazz asked

"I took the $300 dollars I had leftover and with the help of Johnny and Ponyboy, they spent their leftover money along with mine so we could buy the guitar for you," Cassidy explained as she handed the dark blue electric guitar over to Jazz, who hesitantly and slowly took the guitar from her by the neck, finding it very surprising that he was actually holding another guitar. He hasn't held a guitar since...

"But it was Cassidy's idea, Jazz. She _really _wanted you to have the guitar," Ponyboy informed, placing his hand on Cassidy's shoulder.

"Yeah, and she told us about your two hobbies and about your dream of becoming a rockstar. Now _that's_ golden!" Johnny cheered, giving Jazz a thumbs up, which made his smile even more bright.

"Thanks so much, guys! I can't say thank you enough for such an amazing gift!" Jazz exclaimed with happiness, and to the three other Greasers surprise, he wrapped his arms around Cassidy, she being the first one who Jazz ever hugged of any of the Greasers. Jazz's face turned bright pink as Cassidy's did, too, as they continued holding each other for about five seconds, until they figured out what they were doing, and they quickly released each other.

Ponyboy and Johnny smiled at the two twelve year olds as Cassidy wiped some sweat from the top of her forehead, and Jazz fanned himself, as if they were both asking out-loud, "Is it getting hot in here?"

"Oh, and, Jazz! Pony had $100 dollars left over, so we went ahead and bought you a couple of notebooks so you can write down songs," Johnny shared as Ponyboy showed Jazz the notebooks that he was holding in his arms.

"Once again, it was Cassidy's idea," Pony brought up, making the twelve-year-old girls face turn pink again as she brushed a piece of her long, silky, brunette hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Aw man...guys, thanks so much. I got my guitar, and Carla got her dream necklace," Jazz sighed, happily

"...What goes around, comes around, Jazz," Cassidy grinned, right before she gave him another short hug, which made Johnny and Ponyboy smile again, as if they were singing, "Awh!"

Right after the two twelve year olds parted from their second short hug, Darry walked up to them with the cart now filled with groceries and some Christmas presents. His eyes widened a bit from shock when he saw the actual diamond necklace being worn around Cassidy's neck, and the dark blue electric guitar that Jazz was holding.

"What did I miss?" Darry asked

Jazz, Cassidy, Ponyboy, and Johnny exchanged smiles before they showed them to Darry, who was now confused.

"We'll explain it all on the way back home. Let's roll!" Ponyboy told his oldest brother, who nodded with agreement.

The five Greasers zipped back on their winter coats, headed out of the store, and packed everything, minus Jazz's new guitar, in the trunk of Darry's truck, before they returned the carts, then hopped into Darry's truck, buckling up and driving off, on their way back to the Curtis's house.

**AN: Man, I spent my whole day writing this chapter for you all! I really enjoyed writing it! Who is the special someone that Pony's been thinking about? What does Jazz think fully about Cassidy? Will Craig and Joseph ever return? What's Cassidy's story behind her actual name 'Carla'? What's Jazz's story? What'll happen at the Curtis's family ranch and during the winter activites? Why does Ponyboy and Kitten feel so strange when their Greaser buddies bring each other up? Will they date at somebody? Do they even like each other? Who is the special person that Jazz has on his mind? Find out many of these questions and more very soon! Read yawl in chapter thirteen! :D :D :D :D**


	13. Mini Greaser Concert

**AN: In Dally's famous words of saying hello, "Sup, everyone!"**

**As always, I thank you all for reading my first ever story on here this far and I can't wait to continue with even more! This story is long before over! A special thanks to my great friends who are reviewing, and another great thanks for those who are reading "Welcome to the New Home"! I really, really adore each and every one of you! I appreciate it all! I'm enjoying writing this story for yawl! Now...sit back, clear your mind & relax, please review, and enjoy chapter thirteen of "Welcome to the New Home!"! (And btw, everyone, I DO NOT own the song "We Will Rock You"! You'll find out why I stated that in this sweet chapter of a comforting, musical night before bedtime!;) ) Now, onward with the story! Enjoy chapter thirteen as much as the first twelve chapters, everybody! *Leaves some lolly-pops and Sprite* :D**

_Chapter 13_

The whole ride back to the Curtis's house from the Christmas shopping spree was filled with Johnny, Ponyboy, Darry, and Cassidy all taking turns with asking Jazz questions about his dream of being a famous rockstar and about his two hobbies, singing and playing the guitar. At first, Jazz felt sort of embarrassed that it caused his face to heat up, only because he didn't believe that he could truly become an amazing rockstar who could sing awsomely and play the electric guitar just as awesome. Nevertheless, he kept getting reminded by Cassidy about how if you never put your head to it and you never try, then you'll never accomplish it. Like the saying says: You try you fail, you try you fail, but the only true failure is when you stop trying,", or that other saying that Cassidy thought more about, "When you fall, get back on again,", which she used when she learned how to ride a horse.

The questions finally ended, which Jazz felt relieved with, considering that him playing the guitar was a part of his story. Cassidy rested her head on his shoulder again while Johnny yawned a few times, and Pony's eyes drooped a little. Darry was getting overwhelmed with tiredness, too, considering that it was 8:45 at night, and the Greasers were very tired around that time during the holidays, especially after doing a lot of the Christmas shopping, with the groceries added in, too.

Seriously, the second Darry pulled his truck up in the driveway the minute the clock struck 9:00, the five Greasers were filled with such tired relief, that they each let out tired moans all together before they unbuckled their seatbelts, and hopped out of the car, back into the cold, chilly, winter night with their five pairs of waterproof boots tracking in the snow while they all helped one another carry the groceries into the house, minus Jazz, who was told by Darry that he would only have to carry in his new electric guitar, and the notebooks that was bought for him by Pony's extra $100 dollars, thanks to Cassidy's other brilliant idea to get the notebooks for him to doodle down any songs if he ever came up with any. The Christmas presents that were bought stayed in the back of Darry's trunk, locked in so nobody would be Mr or Miss. Stickfingers and would attempt to sneak a peek at any of their gifts before Christmas day. The minute that the five Greasers stepped through the front door of the Curtis's house, they all looked around the living room, now seeing the rest of the gang all sitting around.

Kitten and Steve had arrived only fifteen-to-twenty minutes ago, both of 'em refusing to stay at their houses all because of their parents. Kitty simply didn't want her parents to know that she was there, so that's why she scaled the walls on the outside of her house and crawled through her bedroom window, only so she could get a new pair of clothes on, which she did, then she finished up her packing for the Curtis's family ranch trip that was coming up the following week.

Steve, on the other hand, was sick and tired of hearing his parents voices going back and forth at each other, hollering and barking like wild junkyard dogs. Steve walked into his house after Darry dropped him off after all of the drama at the DX station to find his father sitting down at the kitchen table drinking his seventh bottle of beer, wearing only a pair of pants that was showing his red boxers peeking out a bit all around, and one sock that was wripped on the heel, and all of the part that was supposed to cover his toes. Not only that, but Steve just sighed when he watched his mother angrily bellow at his drunken father as she tried to finish making dinner, being too caught up in her husbands recent behavior that she didn't get it done earlier like she usually would. It had been the fifth time they argued that whole week, and Steve's dad was fed up in his 'Twelve shots of Christmas' with his bottles of beer. Steve frowned, but tried to shrug it off as he tiptoed up the stairs so his folks wouldn't hear him and know that he was home, which was no actual problem since they were arguing so much and loudly over each other. Immidently, Steve went to his bedroom and closed the door, locking it afterwards. The whole time he packed his bag for the ranch trip, he could hear his parents voices, echoing loudly and sounding much more raged with every word. Steve was just glad not to be a part of it like he was a couple weeks back, but after he finished packing for the Curtis's family ranch trip, he snuck out his bedroom window, refusing to stay around anymore and listen to his folks angrily holler and buck at each other.

Kitten was sitting on the couch, inbetween Sodapop and Two-bit, and Steve was kicking back on the floor with ol' Dally and Jocelyn, who was still sitting on Dallas's lap. Each of them were watching TV, this time something else that wasn't Mickey Mouse for a change, until they heard the main door open and slam shut. That's when the six other Greasers turned their attention to the rest of the gang, a.k.a Jazz, Cassidy, Darry, Ponyboy, and Johnny, who just got back from grocery/Christmas shopping.

"Welcome back, Santa's helpers!" Two-bit laughed after the five other Greasers returned from the kitchen after resting the grocery bags down on the granite counters. Seriously, it doesn't matter how early or late it is during the day. Two-bit Matthews couldn't go an hour without making a joke or doing a prank on one of his fellow Greaser buds to save his life.

"Man, Jazz! That's some new electric guitar you got there!" Soda said, surprised, when his eyes met the dark blue instrument that was being held by the twelve-year-old boy.

One of Jazz's handsome smiles flashed across his face as he took a seat on the couch, on the opposite side of Two-bit, while Darry settled down in the recliner, Johnny sat beside Dally while allowing Cassidy to settle on his lap, and Ponyboy lounged on the floor, too, in front of the coffee table, though.

"It's a tuff looking thing, isn't it?" Jazz asked as he ran one of his hands up the metal-feeling strings of his new electric guitar, feeling completely different only because he's never ever held a guitar since the incident that caused him to want to give up on playing and singing, which mean he was getting ready to give up and throw out his dream on becoming a rockstar, but now Cassidy wasn't going to let that happen. Neither was Darry, Ponyboy, or Johnny going to allow it, nor the rest of the Greasers when Jazz shared his dream with them, hoping to death on the inside that they wouldn't make fun of him, but he doubted they would.

"I even have to admit...it is, and I don't admit things easily," Dally snickered, holding Johnny's and Cassidy's seven month old baby sister close in his arms as she gawked at the guitar.

"Jazz, you play the guitar?" Two-bit asked, surprised, and let it be known as a hardcore fact that Two-bit Matthews _does not _get surprised easily, considering he's the wisecracker of the Greasers gang.

"Well-" Jazz shrugged his shoulders, not knowing exactly how to respond. Once again, he was the center of attention, and he _hated_ that!

"He does," Cassidy spoke up with her beautiful grin on her face. Like stated back, if there was one main thing that Cassidy hated, it was to be the center of attention...but she figured Jazz hated it more. "He sings, too,"

"Ah, a singer _aanndd _a guitar player, eh?" Kitten asked as she reached across Two-bit and playfully ruffled up Jazz's brown hair, making him chuckle a bit.

The twelve-year-old boys face heated up and blushed, showing off the bright red that was stained all over his cheeks, while his China blue eyes lit up, which hardly ever happened around the other Greasers, unless if he was hanging out with one specific Greaser.

"He's also a very great friend. He's got a sweet and golden personality, he's one great to talk to anytime you need to, and he's very caring with others then with himself," Cassidy shared with the rest of the gang as she placed one of her hands over her diamond necklace that Jazz bought her when they were Christmas shopping. Seeing those gems being worn around her neck and knowing that they were real just made all of the other Greasers widen their eyes and let out surprised yelps, even Two-bit and ol' Dally.

"Dang, Carla! That's some gems you got hanging around your neck there!" Steve howled

Cassidy smiled again as she took a single look down at the beautiful diamond necklace that was being worn around her neck, then looked back around at the rest of the Greasers. When she shared about how Jazz bought her new necklace with the rest of the gang, and including when Jazz added in about her buying him the dark blue electric guitar with her, Johnny, and Ponyboy's leftover money, the rest of the Greasers were smirking amused looks around, sharing them with each other, before looking back over at Jazz, who was starting to feel confused on why everyone, except him and Cassidy, were now looking so amused.

"So, Jazz...you bought the girl a diamond necklace, huh?" Dally asked, chuckling a bit, while he nudged the twelve-year-old boys leg.

Jazz's eyes slimly grew big as his face flushed with the color bright pink again, now understanding what his and Cassidy's Greaser buds were getting at between them.

"Um..." Jazz gulped as he took a gaze around the living room, seeing everyone's eyes on him again, making him the center of attention. "_I HATE being the center of attention!_" Jazz exclaimed in his head, nervously. He took in a soft, deep breath and released it, shrugging his shoulders right after. "Well...yeah, I _did _buy her that necklace. She really wanted it, but didn't have enough money, unlike me who had the exact right amount, and so, it all goes down hill from there. In shorter version, yes, I did buy it for her," Jazz confessed as he looked back down at his new dark blue electric guitar, which he was still holding in both of his hands.

"Aww! Looks like Jazz got's himself a girlfriend!" Soda announced to the entire household, making all of the Greasers, minus Jazz and Cassidy, to burst out laughing, not caring with how tired they were all becoming after another whole December day.

Cassidy covered her face with both of her hands and peeked out through her fingers a bit, feeling her skin starting to heat up, as if it was boiling for some reason. Jazz, on the other hand, bit down on his lip, taking in another breath through his nose this time, then releasing it, as he started getting hit with the same hot feeling all the sudden, just like he did back at the store.

"I do not!" Jazz objected "we're just friends!"

"_Ssssuuurree_!" Two-bit and Steve laughed together, which made all of the Greasers laugh in again.

Ponyboy and Kitten exchanged smiles, both starting to feel weird again on the inside, but shook it off from both thinking the same thought that they were glad at least they weren't facing with getting told that they liked each other by the rest of the gang.

"Alright, alright! That's enough now!" Darry announced over all of the rest of his fellow Greasers laughter, but he couldn't help himself to laugh just a little bit more. Nevertheless, after a good seven seconds from Darry's announcement, the laughter finally died away, which brought such great relief to the two twelve year olds.

"Hey, Jazz!" Two-bit exclaimed, breaking the five second pause after the laughing between all of the Greasers finally stopped. "Why don't you sing a song for us while playing your tuff new guitar there!"

Jazz's eyes widened as his face turned bright red again from the stress quickly overfilling his body, bad and scary flashbacks striking his mind again when he remembered the incident that caused him to stop playing the guitar and singing in the first place. However, before Jazz could say a single thing back or even shake his head, the rest of the gang started talking all together with words that were agreeing with Two-bit for a change, like, "Yes!", "That's a great idea!", "Sing a song for us!", "Jam that guitar!", and tons of other stuff. Nevertheless, it all came to an end when Jazz quickly shook his head and nervously exclaimed out to the whole gang, "No!"

Jazz clenched his eyes shut, expecting the worse after he said he wouldn't do something that the gang wanted him to do. Although, after five seconds past of nothing but silence, Jazz slowly reopened his China blue eyes and looked around at the rest of the Greasers. They weren't upset or full of rage at him at all. Each of 'em were just confused, including Dallas, which was not very comman and extremely rare.

"Why not, Jazz?" Johnny asked with a single shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, why not? Why don't you want to sing us a song and show off your amazing guitar skills?" Ponyboy questioned, chuckling a bit, while he pushed himself up into a sitting position from laying back on the floor.

The twelve-year-old boy bit down on his lip again, feeling his heart pounding so hard in his chest, as if he was reliving his past, it all starting when he turned twelve, when his...

Jazz tried to come up with a great response to fit both Pony and Johnny's questions instead of just coming out with that he was scared to in front of others, but all that he could come up with was a stuttering, "I don't know,"

"Aw, come on, man! Let's all have a little Greaser musical before we all crash for the night!"

That surprisingly came from Dally and not Two-bit. The first thing that Darry thought when he heard Dallas say that was if he was drunk or hiked up on any drugs, but not even close. Ol' Dallas Winston would never _ever _even touch a single drop of alchol when he was babysitting, nor leave Jocelyn with Two-bit when he just goes outside to smoke only one cigarette. Dally wasn't drunk or high, he was just trying to help Jazz out with feeling alright to jam out in from of all of 'em. That's when Darry started thinking, "Who is this guy? And what did he do with the real Dallas?"

"...I don't think so, guys..and gals," Jazz sighed

"Please, Jazz! Just one song before bedtime, please!"

Dang, Sodapop Curtis was certainly acting like a little four-year-old who wanted a song sang to him before he went into a dreamy sleep for the night.

"I'm sorry, but-" Jazz began

"Aw, come on!" Steve groaned, dramatically, while he crossed his arms across his chest. Everyone turned their full, undivided attention over to him, as he grew a playful smirk. "Jazz, you want to become a rockstar, right?"

"Yeah..why?"

"Well, last time I checked, rockstars all need to practice in front of their agents for them to check your vocals..and all of that other..type of rockstar stuff..and then they go on stage for the real thing. _You_ are the rockstar, and we're all your 'agents', ya dig? Think of it like that,"

"Steve has a point, Jazz," Soda spoke up, backing up his best friends statement, and that caused him to earn the whole gangs attention. "Before you become a big star with an amazing voice and a very talented way with playing the guitar, you need to step up and gave the guts to show everyone that you have an inner firework that's trying to spark its way out,"

"I, I do have the guts to try it, but I'm afraid I'll fail...I havn't played the guitar or sang since the incident," Jazz sighed

"Well, whatever that incident was, it shouldn't make you want to quit on your dreams...I've been thinking about what you said...you know on the way to the DX stain...and you're right. I'm not just a hood...I'm a teenage girl who was lost in this world, but now I know that I'm going to try my best and become an author," Kitten lectured

"I'm happy for you, Kitty...but an author doesn't have to write their books in front of billions of eyes that are mainly focusing on you," Jazz gulped, stammering a bit at just the plain thought of going up on a stage in front of millions and millions of people that are there to listen and watch him play the guitar amazingly, and not to mention for him to sing just as awesome.

"So...you're stage fright?" Pony asked, stating the obvious just to get it out of the way from blocking Jazz's mind.

Jazz looked over at the thirteen-year-old Greaser and shrugged. "I guess, but I never used to be. Ever since the incident, though, I've been too scared to play and sing in front of others ever again,"

"Jazz, if there's one thing I taught my kid brothers after the terrible loss of our folks, it's this great saying...don't hide behind your fear. Do what it takes to help you concentrate, and never give up on it," Darry informed

The twelve-year-old brown haired boy battered his China blue eyes for a few seconds, taking a moment to take in Darry's words, along with what some of the other members of the Greasers said to him. Jazz knew deep down in his heart that, that incident was going to stalk and haunt him for the rest of his life, but he also knew that the Greasers would know about the real truth when they go on their trip to the Curtis's family ranch the next following week. Nevertheless, Jazz could tell after taking some time to convince himself that what his friends were all speaking to him about was all true facts. Golden facts. It was true that you shouldn't ever give up on dreams or your hobbies, and you shouldn't be afraid to show 'em off to others. Cassidy was right, Jazz thought to himself. Hobbies is what makes you, _YOU_. Without hobbies or a plan for yourself, you might as well be a worthless piece of trash that's blowing around on the sidewalk, getting stepped on and kicked around over and over by other random people.

Jazz looked at his new electric guitar and clenched its neck with one of his hands, as he used his other hand to rest the tuff dark blue instrument on his lap, where he turned it over so he could have it gently pressed against him, the gang being able to see the different cords and strings that he would run his fingers on. Jazz closed his eyes for a second, remembering another flashback of his past from only a couple weeks back, about 5-6 weeks, to be exact...Jazz was sitting on _his_ _bed_ in _his actual bedroom_ of _his_ _real_ _house_, playing on this amazing red and orange colored guitar with a big smile on his face, until he heard a knock at the white wooden door, and then a voice after that asking, "_Can I come in?_"...

Jazz reopened his eyes, taking in and letting out a quick deep breath as he took a look around the Curtis's living room, knowing for a fact that he wasn't in the dreadful past anymore, and that he was now in a loving present.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" Soda asked, concerndly

The twelve-year-old boy quickly looked at him, letting out a "Huh?" from his lips until his eyes finally rested upon Sodapop. That's the time when Jazz remembered that his loving present was mostly loving because he had such great new friends. He was only hoping the they wouldn't end up like these other two friends, one boy and one girl, who both parted from him in two different ways. The boy vanished because... and the girl went off because it all started when...

Jazz took in and let out another deep breath as he ran one of his hands through his hair, then down his face. "Yeah, I'm alright, Soda...I'm just...maybe tired,"

"Well, let's wrap this night up with one song played on your new guitar and your voice singing the lyrics!" Two-bit cheered

"Yeah! Come on, Jazz! Please!" Cassidy begged, battering her dark, dark brown eyes at her friend just like a puppy-dog would. Jazz still sort of wanted to keep his mouth shut and just go to bed to call it a night, but he was more interested in singing just one song for his gang of friends. Not only that, but Jazz just couldn't say no to Cassidy. He couldn't figure out why, but he knew on the inside that he couldn't tell such a...pretty girl no. Nevertheless, Jazz wanted to that part to himself, and so he did.

"Alright, alright! Fine! Just one song, though," Jazz announced with a little sigh added in as he held up one of his hands pointer fingers, but the smile that was forming on his face spoke his true feelings about giving the guitar and his singing a shot after thinking he was going to quit forever.

When Jazz started to brainstorm on what song he should do, each of the Greasers howled cheers and clapped for their friend.

After about ten seconds of cheering and clapping for the twelve-year-old boy, each of the Greasers stopped and had all of their eyes glued on him, as he strung the metal-like strings with his fingers two times, taking time with one part of his mind to take in the amazing sound that he made it make with his fingertips. The other part of his mind was pulling back dark memories from the last time he held and played a guitar, but Jazz wouldn't allow the bad, scary memories to frighten him into stopping for his friends. Jazz then took another short minute to think as he strung the metal-like strings again, feeling his heart pounding with thrill, and the joy shining in his eyes. He felt like he was now in a different world. A very talented, musical world where there were no problems or issues, and he had his Greasers friends there with him, who he considered his family.

The Greasers exchanged looks, questioning all the same question in their minds about why Jazz stopped playing as he peeked back up at all of them. At first, the gang thought that he was getting filled up with fear from his stage fright, but when they saw the handsome grin forming on his face, each of them smiled big smiles themselves.

"Alright, before I start the song, I want you guys to do something," Jazz informed

"Really? What's that?" Darry asked

"Okay, listen carefully," Jazz began "Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, and Kitten, I want you guys to gently bang on your laps, like this,"

Kitty, Pony, Sodapop, and Darry watched as Jazz did the example, patting his lap two times with both of his hands. The four Greasers looked at each other for a second, shrugged, then smiled back at Jazz as they did what he kindly asked them to do.

"Like that?" Ponyboy asked

"Yes! Perfect! You'll be doing that throughout the whole song," Jazz told them, and the four Greasers nodded their heads. "Now, Two-bit, Dally, Steve, Johnny, and Carla, every time they pause, I want you to clap, like this,"

Johnny-cake, Dallas, Cassidy, Steve, and Two-bit watched Jazz thump twice on his lap again, then he clapped his hands together, before he patted his lap two more times, adding another clap in afterwards. At first, the Greasers wondered what song Jazz had in mind that they were rythoming to, but when Kitten, Soda, Darry, and Ponyboy gently smacked their laps two times, then Cassidy, Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, and Dally clapped their hands together, the nine Greasers continued on with the pattern for a couple more tries until they finally grew big smiles, which made Jazz flash his movie-star smile himself as he picked his guitar back up, starting to strum the metal-like strings with his fingertips again. Jazz could feel his heart rising from so much happiness and from having so much fun, and yet, the fun has just begun.

"Buddy, you're a big boy, playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day! You got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place, singin'," Jazz sang. Oh god, his voice for singing was just abstract! So amazing! He _was _a great singer and guitar player! Why would he ever want to quit after one incident? Although, it's quite understandable from what happened since the incident ruined his life. Nevertheless, he felt completely free and alive, being there with the Greasers and all.

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" each and every one of the Greasers, minus Jocelyn, jumped into Jazz's amazing singing, while they continued clapping and thumping their laps, whatever part Jazz kindly asked them to do. Surprisingly, all of their voices were awesome, even Two-bit's. "WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Jazz just had to smile another big, movie-star grin again when he listened and watched his friends singing along, feeling absoluetly great that they talked him into playing and singing in front of 'em, and also feeling greatful for Cassidy, who talked him into getting the guitar...even though she ended up buying it for him with her, Johnny, and Ponyboy's leftover money.

"Buddy, you're a young man, hard man! Shoutin' in the street, gonna take on the world some day! You got blood on yo' face, you big disgrace! Wavin' your banner all over the place!" Jazz went on with his amazing singing, after his fellow Greasers finished singing their parts.

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" all of the Greasers joined in once again, Two-bit being the first one to hop up from just laying down and quickly rushed to the center of the living room, where he continued clapping while he started dancing to the amazing guitar music that was rocking out, and to Jazz's awesome singing.

Some laughter came out of the Greasers lips, Ponyboy getting up on his feet from laying on the floor as he joined in with the dancing Two-bit, the two of 'em still continuing to do their parts in the songs rythm that Jazz asked them to do.

"Singin'!" Jazz cheered, chuckling a bit as he went on with the song.

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Surprisingly, Darry and Johnny were the next two to step up and join in with the dancing, still doing their parts in the song while they sang, laughing a bit also. When Two-bit attempted to do the worm, that's when everybody laughed their heads off, even Jazz while he continued to strum his guitars strings, still going on with the song. Two-bit just shook it off, stepped back on his feet, and did the egyptian.

"Buddy, you're an old man, poor man! Pleadin' with your eyes, gonna make you some peace some day! You got mud on your face! You big disgrace! Somebody better put your back into your place!" Jazz sang, rocking out on his new electric guitar with a big, handsome smile on his face. He was having the time of his life!

Sodapop pulled his legs on top of the couch and stood up, starting to jump up and down, making the whole couch bounce, as if he was a five-year-old on a sugar high.

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" the entire gang bellowed, cheerfully, once again to join in on Jazz's little song.

Dally sat Jocelyn down in the recliner before he, shockingly and surprisingly, joined in with Two-bit, Ponyboy, Darry, and Johnny on 'the dance floor', or in other terms, the center of the Curtis's family room. Instantly, Steve jumped up from sitting down on the floor and did the moon-walk into the small dance group, while Cassidy went with him to join and, and Kitten reached up to Soda, who took her hand and pulled her up, until she was standing up on the couch with him, and the two jumped like two little kids, being careful so they wouldn't jump on Jazz, who was continuing his talented guitar music and amazing singing.

"Singin'!" Jazz sang

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"Everybody!"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

A short pause formed between the gang as they continued dancing, while listening to Jazz's guitar getting jammed on, but then sang again, "WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Jazz took in a deep breath and released it as a happy sigh, his heart still pounding rapidly in his chest from so much thrill that wasn't terror for a change, and he leaped up from the couch, remaining to rock out on his guitar to finish up the minute left of the song, considering that there was no more lyrics. Taking a chance to have even more fun for a change, Jazz spun his way into the Greasers group that was dancing and jumped up and down, remaining to jam out on his guitar strings. It sounded as if a concert was going on in the Curtis's living room!

Jocelyn laid back in the recliner and cutely giggled, while she clapped her hands together over and over again, watching everything with all of the Greasers dancing, minus Kitty and Soda, who were still bouncing on the couch.

The gang then stopped dancing and doing their parts to keep their rythom in Jazz's song as Jazz finished rocking out, while he stopped hopping up and down in the small crowd of Greasers. The second that Jazz stopped playing, each of the Greasers howled with many cheers as they clapped their hands. Ponyboy ruffled up Jazz's hair as Darry and Steve both gave him pats on the back, and Dally playfully punched him in the arm a couple of times. Surprisingly, Jazz didn't yelp or flinch, considering that he was filled with so much joy and thrill in what he just did.

Many different words came out of the Greasers mouths, all at once, like, "Man, that was great!", "That was so much fun!", "When can we do this again?", "You rocked!", "I haven't danced like that in a long time!", "This was some way to end a night!", and many more words, all making Jazz feel so great and cared for, which meant he was actually being loved.

"Thank you guys so much! I actually...liked doing this," Jazz admitted

"We knew you would, kiddo! It's the main reason we kept asking you to sing and play your new guitar in the first place," Kitten informed

"The girls right, Jazz. We knew that you would enjoy getting back into your hobbies spirt," Johnny informed as he walked over to the recliner and picked Jocelyn up from resting back, she now being half asleep.

Just when Jazz was about to say something back, he felt a hand now resting on his shoulder. When he turned his head, he saw it was Cassidy, who was giving him her beautiful, heart-warming smile, right before she wrapped her arms around him, which caused the rest of the gang to exchange smiles themselves, even Dallas once again.

"Congratulations, Jazz...I knew that you could do it," Cassidy whispered into his ear, releasing him from her hug afterwards, then the two twelve year olds smiled at each other, both feeling all weird for some sudden reason once again as their faces heated up.

Jazz then leaned in close to Cassidy's ear and whispered to her, "Thanks, Carla...I couldn't have done it without you,", which brought even more brightness to both Cassidy's smile and eyes, same with Jazz's when he leaned back.

"Well, I did it, and I'm glad I did. I now-" Jazz said, but was cut off with a big yawn. "I now know that I'm still great at guitar and singing and I'm not giving up on my dream of becoming a rockstar,"

"That's great to hear, Jazz, but it sounds like you're mighty tired right now," Ponyboy chuckled, a yawn added into his words after he finished speaking.

Soda got up from sitting on the couch and walked over to Jazz, giving him a little slap on the arm. "Come on, Jazz. Pony and I will tuck you in for the night,"

"Alright," Jazz yawned

"I'll be up there in a second myself. I just need to get a couple more blankets out for the rest of our fellow Greasers," Darry told the twelve-year-old boy, who nodded his head after taking in his words.

"Night, everybody," Jazz tiredly moaned, rubbing his eyes as he walked after Ponyboy and Sodapop, hearing the rest of the Greasers telling him good-night when he started up the wooden stairway.

Ponyboy brought Jazz a new pair of clothes for him to wear the next day and sat them down on the nightstand in the guest room, while Soda handed over another old pair of Darry's pajamas from when Jazz was his age.

The two Curtis brothers sat on the end of the bed and watched as Jazz pulled back the covers after he changed into the pair of pajamas, then he climbed onto the bed afterwards. "Did you guys see me rock out?! That was awesome! I never felt so alive before ever since the incident!" Jazz cheered

"We're so happy for you, Jazz! We knew you could do it!" Soda assured him as he and Ponyboy both tucked the covers around the twelve-year-old boys body, both brothers feeling very joyful when seeing Jazz grinning his movie-star smile.

"You seriously tore it up down there. It was like we had our very own VIP consert right in our living room!" Ponyboy snickered, playing tussling Jazz's hair, which made him laugh.

"When can we do it again?!" Jazz asked, excitedly

"Maybe if you want, we can do it on Sunday to celebrate the end of the week until we start heading to our family ranch," Sodapop suggested, which just made even more happiness glimmer and shine in Jazz's China blue eyes.

"What do you say, Jazz? Sound good?" Ponyboy asked with a playful smirk now on his face.

"Yes!" Jazz replied, his voice remaining completely thrilled.

Ponyboy and Soda chuckled together as they tucked the covers around Jazz's body a bit more, until a voice from the doorway asked if they could come in.

The three Greasers turned their attention to the guest rooms bedroom door, which was now open, and saw Cassidy leaning in the doorway with her grin plastered on her face and now dressed in a pair of her pajamas.

"Oh, Carla. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sodapop asked

"I just wanted to come to talk to Jazz in private for only a minute or two. Would you two please give up a moment?"

The two Curtis brother gazed at each other for a second, then shrugged their shoulders as they hopped up from the bed and exited the guest room, saying no problem to when Cassidy thanked them.

Jazz and Cassidy smiled at each other, as the female twelve-year-old closed the guest rooms door, only leaving a crack open. Then, she approached the bed and sat close to Jazz, her beautiful, warm smile still on her face.

"Can I help you?" Jazz snickered, with a playful wink of his eye.

Cassidy playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit, brushing a piece of Jazz's brown hair out of his face and gently tucking it behind his ear afterwards. Surprisingly, Jazz didn't yelp or flinch...he allowed Cassidy to do what she was doing until she took her hand away from his face.

"I just wanted to tell you again that I'm very proud of you...and I'm glad that you got your hobbies back," Cassidy whispered

"Oh, Carla, I should be the one thanking you,"

"How come?"

"Are you joshing me?! Ha! If it wasn't for you inspiring me to try again never give up on my hobbies when I was looking at the guitar in the store, I wouldn't have ever considered buying it...even though you ended up buying it for me with Pony and Johnny-cake's leftover money,"

That just made the two of them chuckle, Cassidy then being the one to point out that he bought her the main thing that she wanted, and so, she was determined to get him the main thing that he wanted...which was the dark blue electric guitar.

"You deserved it, Jazz, and I can't wait to hear more of your voice singing, and not to mention your brilliant guitar skills," Cassidy spoke, which caused Jazz's face to blush up.

"T-thank you, Carla," Jazz stuttered, his voice all kind and soft. "Maybe when spring comes back 'round, you can show me your skateboard talent...maybe even teach me how to ride one,"

Cassidy smiled again at him, her face starting to blush up, too. "I'll be honered, Jazz,"

And with that, the guest room, which was now Jazz's bedroom, was filled with complete silence between the two Greasers, as they just stared at each other with their faces remaining bright pink with their smiles printed perfectly still. Jazz focused deeply into Cassidy's dark, dark brown eyes, while she looked into his China blue gems. Has anyone even caught on that they both wished that they had the others eyes? Obviously, none of the other Greasers have gotten that far with 'em yet.

The two twelve year olds continued looking straight into each others eyes, both still remaining silent as their smiles faded away, as if they were in a trance. Ever since Jazz's ex-girlfriend broke-up with him and ruined his life in such a hard believing way, he always wanted...to brush a girls hair over her ear...and so, he gently reached up one of his hands to Cassidy, both of them still lost in each others eyes, and touched her long, silky, soft, brunette hair, as he brushed it out of her face, and gently tucked it behind her ear, just like she did to him. It was as if they were in one of those types of movies.

Jazz kept his hand gently resting on Cassidy's right cheek as they remained quiet, staring right into the others eyes. Before the two could even realize what was going on, Cassidy and Jazz closed their eyes and slowly started leaning into each other. Nevertheless, whatever was about to happen got a chance to even begin, the guest rooms door was pushed back open and Darry's voice said, "Hey,", which caused Cassidy and Jazz to snap out of it, shooting their eyes back open as they both looked over at the door. Darry was now dressed in a pair of his pajama pants with no shirt on anymore.

"Carla, Johnny wants you downstairs to get to bed right now," Darry informed the twelve-year-old girl, who said, "Oh...", before she looked back over at Jazz. The two didn't know what just happened, considering neither of them have ever encountered this feeling that they were both sharing ever before in their lives.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Jazz," Cassidy said with another beautiful grin now on her face. Jazz smiled back.

"Yeah...good-night,"

"...Night,"

Cassidy slid off from the bed and walked over to the door, where Darry moved out of the way so she could walk out.

The eldest Curtis then looked at Jazz again, standing where he was in the doorway. "Have a nice sleep, Jazz. You did great on the guitar and your singing was amazing,"

"Thanks, Darry," Jazz yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're welcome...well, I'll see you in the morning. Good-night,"

"Night, Darry,"

Darry grew one of his completely rare smiles on his face as he flicked off the lights, then stepped back out of the room, quietly closing the door all the way behind him before he headed down the hallway to go to bed in his own room, while Pony and Sodapop were in theirs, and the rest of the Greasers were sleeping in the living room again.

Jazz laid back on the silky pillows, his right arm resting under his head and his left arm laying across his stomach, his body all cozy under the silky covers. He was so tired, but no matter how many times he closed his eyes, they kept popping back open from thinking hard about Cassidy. He was so confused...what was about to happen between them? They started leaning into each other all slowly with their eyes focusing on the others. Jazz was just so surprised that Cassidy actually allowed him to tuck her hair behind her ear...the thing that he actually wanted to do with a different pretty girl since his first girlfriend completely changed his life after she dumped him. All Jazz wanted now was to have what pretty much any boy or girl would want at that age...their first kiss. Nevertheless, Jazz didn't know who he could ever get together with and date. Although, Jazz was mainly confused on what he and Cassidy were doing until Darry walked in and told Cassidy that she had to go downstairs for bed...that's all that Jazz kept questioning to himself until he closed his eyes...and fell into a deep sleep. Now the real question was for the rest of the Greasers was simple...what was going to happen the next day?

**AN: Hm...what will happen the next day? Cliffhanger ;D! What was Jazz and Cassidy about to do until Darry walked in? What's the incident that caused Jazz to stop playing the guitar and singing for a couple weeks? Who was the person who asked Jazz in his flashback, "Can I come in?"? How did this ex-girlfriend of Jazz's completely change his life? What's Jazz story? What's Cassidy's story behind her actual name, 'Carla'? Why do Kitten and Ponyboy keep feeling strange when their Greaser buddies bring each other up? Will they end up dating at some point? Do they even like each other? Who's this some one special that Ponyboy's interested in? Will Joseph and Craig return? When Kitten told Craig at the DX station that she was already interested in someone else, who was she talking about? What's going to happen at the Curtis's family ranch and during the winter fun/activities? Find out these questions and many more coming soon! Read yawl in chapter fourteen! :D :D :D :D**


	14. Breakfast Chats

**AN: Hey, hey, everybody! Like always, I want to thank each and every one of you for reading "Welcome to the New Home" this far! Thanks you, my great friends who are reviewing, and thanks for those who are reading my story! I adore writing it for yawl to enjoy! I hope you all enjoy chapter fourteen as much as this first thirteen! So...sit back, relax, get some popcorn, and enjoy chapter fourteen of "Welcome to the New Home"! Happy reading, everyone! *Leaves virtual bowls of icing and Coke* :D**

_Chapter 14_

The dark winter December night flew by in the Curtis's house. Everything was silent with the only noise being Two-bit's slight snoring with him sleeping deeply in the recliner again, after wrestling Steve to the floor to get there before him.

Dally slept peacefully on the couch with Cassidy laying peacefully on his chest, using his leather jacket as a blanket with both of his arms wrapped around her. Man, Dally loved that little girl, just like how he adored Jocelyn, too. The two girls and Johnny were pretty much Dallas's life, considering that his mother kicked him out of her house and his father abandoned him after he found out that his mom was pregnant with him. All Dally really cared about with an actual heart was the Cade kids.

Johnny slept on the opposite end of the couch one again with Jocelyn sleeping dreamily in her older brothers arms, both being covered up all warmly under a thick blanket.

Both Steve and Kitten slept with different heavy blankets that Darry gathered for 'em on the floor again, but they didn't seem to mind really. The two Greasers were just glad that they didn't have to go back home. Kitten didn't want to risk her folks discovering her in her bedroom, and Steve just didn't want to go back because it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to get any sleep, due to his parents verbal fighting and considering that Steve's dad was drunk, there might've even been some punches and kicks being served to his mother, unfortuently. Like always, the Curtis brothers were sleeping in their own bedrooms, all warm and dreaming their own dreams in their minds, and Jazz was past out in the guest room, also dreaming away...his brain creating images of a certain someone.

Jazz actually questioned about true love and dating, but he didn't really try to put any mind to it, since he didn't thing he would ever find another girlfriend after what happened with his ex-girlfriend that completely changed his life in a way others would say is shocking. Nevertheless, that was a part of his story, actually the whole chunk of it to cause his life to completey twist and turn around, forcing him to feel like there was no good in the world...that is, until he met the Greasers. Even when he was fast asleep, his dreams wouldn't stop bringing the gang into 'em, which Jazz completely enjoyed since they were technically his family now. Everything seemed perfect...at least at that time...the twelve-year-old boy had only been in the Curtis's house for one day with everybody knowing (two if you just want to count Ponyboy and Two-bit only knowing!), and the Greasers still had six more days until the week was finally over, so they could head to the Curtis's family ranch to escape all of the drama of their town and the Socs...a lot can happen in only six days...

The dark hours of the cold night flew by, not a single soul under the Curtis's roof waking up one single time. The clock struck 9:50, and Ponyboy awoke finally in his and Sodapop's bed to find Soda gone. Usually at that time on Tuesday's, the second oldest Curtis would be at the DX station with Kitten and Steve, the three of 'em working harder and harder each minute. However, since the DX station got taken out by Craig's little group of Socs during their gang-up on Jazz, the three Greasers wouldn't be working until Christmas was over. So, Soda must've been fixing up breakfast, which meant that Pony and Darry would be doing the dishes that morning.

With a small grin on his face, Ponyboy rolled out of bed, then fixed it until it looked as good as new. After that, he got dressed for the day in one of his plain Greaser outfits: A black pair of jeans, a dark green muscle shirt, and his jean jacket. To finish up getting ready for the day, Pony combed his hair to make it look like its usual, dark brown style, adding in his usual amount of hair-grease afterwards, right before he left his and Sodapop's bedroom. When Ponyboy walked down the hallway, he could hear the shower running in the hall bathroom, meaning that one of his fellow Greasers were in there. Pony figured it was one of the girls and continued his way, but when he reached the guest rooms doorway, he noticed that the door was wide open. Confused about whether or not Jazz was awake and downstairs, the youngest Curtis peeked into the guest room to find Cassidy, now dressed for the day in a new pair of clothes and her hair neatly brushed straight with some (not a lot, but some!) hair-grease in it. She was sitting on the bed, in front of the sleeping Jazz, with her hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him back and forth. That's when Pony thought that whoever was taking a shower was Kitty, but he had a confused expression on his face when staring at the scene that was happening in Jazz's bedroom.

"Um, morning, Carla?" Ponyboy greeted as he leaned in the doorway, placing his hands in his jean pockets, while he tried to not sound confused like his face was saying, but he couldn't help it.

The minute that Cassidy heard his voice, her heart felt like it was about to take such a big leap that someone would have to call the doctors. Cassidy took in and let out a soft breath as she peered over her shoulder, seeing Pony now smiling a sweet, morning-greeting smile. Slimly, the oldest female Cade grinned back, before she glanced back down at the sleeping twelve-year-old boy.

"Good-morning, Pone," Cassidy said

"So, um...what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with Johnny-cake and the rest of the gang?" Ponyboy asked

Cassidy took a short few seconds to take in Pony's question to her, then shook her head, keeping her eyes glued on Jazz, while she continued nudging his shoulder a bit. "No, at least not yet. Darry only told me to come up here to wake Jazz up,"

"Oh, I see," Pony understood as he nodded his head a couple of times.

"However," Cassidy sighed "Jazz actually _won't _wake up. I've tried everything from shaking his shoulder to bouncing on the bed. He's like, in a coma,"

Ponyboy rolled his blue-greenish eyes and snickered a bit, finding that thought pretty funny, but he knew it was no joke. It was the second time that Jazz actually slept in a warm bed inside a loving home with such great people who were now his best friends. The poor twelve-year-old boy never even thought about how soft and comforting a bed was...ever sense he lost his and wandered around all by himself until he stumbled upon some place that was filled with such people who were filled with nothing but pain, darkness, and evil...Jazz never wanted to go back to his old home, nor where he was before Two-bit and Ponyboy found him sleeping in a snow pile with an old quilt covering his shivering and trembling body in a dark alley. Although, that was his story that wouldn't be shared with until the Curtis's family ranch trip that was the following week.

The youngest Curtis cocked an eyebrow and walked into the room after standing in the doorway, just watching the scene when he was actually apart of it. Cassidy kept her eyes on Jazz while listening to Pony's footsteps coming towards the bed. All that was on her mind was one question: What happened, or at least was going to happen last night between her and Jazz before Darry walked in? Nevertheless, she snapped out of it when Pony gently touched her shoulder with one of his hands, leaving his other hand in his jeans pocket.

"You can't blame him, though, can't ya? He was found on the street and was there for God knows how long," Ponyboy informed

At that moment, Cassidy started thinking about the time that her, Johnny, and Jocelyn's parents kicked her out of the house for one whole cold, chilly night, only because their mother was drunk as always, and their father just injected some new drugs into his arms and another in his leg. Since Johnny was secretly feeding Jocelyn her bottle in their bedroom, he didn't realize that their devious folks actually forced Cassidy to stay outside for the whole night. But the oldest female Cade was actually very smart, using some old newspapers as blankets and her jean jacket as a blanket, while she slept on a bench that was behind her house, trying her best not to mind the winter breeze that was blowing all around and the small snowflakes that were starting to dance down from the dark night sky. Don't be fooled, though. Jazz was just as smart as Cassidy, other then the fact that he rested in a pile of snow and didn't really use his head for finding something to use as a blanket. That was the main thing that Jazz lacked...he didn't use his head often. Well...at least not anymore. Ever since the incident that completely changed his life, he had trouble thinking things through about people and other things. Nevertheless...Cassidy didn't use her head once in awhile, either...

Cassidy snapped back into the present again and watched as Ponyboy squated down beside the bed, now seeing Jazz's brown hair now all shaggy, covering some of his face, but you could still see his eyes that were closed peacefully, and he was soothly breathing in and out, which meant that he must've been having a really good dream, and as a matter of fact, he was. It was actually another great dream of him and his Greaser buds, all having a fun time together with different types of things...as if they were...family.

Pony grinned when looking at Jazz sleeping so dreamily and cozy under the silky bed covers. To be honest, it actually made Ponyboy feel sort of guilty sense he was about to help Cassidy wake the twelve-year-old boy up, but that wasn't where the whole guilt thing was coming from. Like stated before, Jazz has _never _slept in such an amazing, cozy, comfortable, and soft bed since the incident that mixed his life all up, which made him think that his future was over. However, Ponyboy knew if Jazz didn't get waken up by him and Cassidy, Darry would be coming up the stairs and would be the one to wake Jazz up. The ways Darry wakes up the gang isn't pretty, if it was splashing them with freezing cold water or scaring them awake. Except with his kid brothers, Darry had his own way of waking them up.

Cassidy watched Ponyboy as his small grin flashed into a big smile. The thought came to the youngest Curtis's mind, him remembering how Darry usually woke him and Sodapop up almost each and every day. Cassidy formed a confused expression on her face, but when Ponyboy showed him her handsome smile, she couldn't help feeling better. After thinking it through, a big smile formed on the second oldest Cade's face, knowing what that smile of Ponyboy's meant. Cassidy winked at Pony, then carefully grabbed the top of the blanket, gently pulling it down until only Jazz's upper body was uncovered. The only response that came from that was a little moan from Jazz, which make Pony and Cassidy chuckle.

"Psst! Jazz, time to get up," Ponyboy half said, half laughed as he reached his hands up to Jazz's chest and started tickling his ribs. At first, the twelve-year-old boy let out a couple of more awaking moans, then he clenched his closed eyes a bit, leading up to his handsome grin forming upward on his lips, until he started chuckling and laughing his heart out. "You awake yet, Jazz?" Ponyboy chuckled

"Y-y-yes! I-I'm awake! I'm awake! W-wide, wide a-awake! Just stop! Pl-ea-se! S-stop it!" Jazz begged and pleaded, tears of laughter already starting to form in his China blue eyes that were now open. Finally, Pony let up, snickering with his smile remaining on his face as Cassidy chuckled herself, finding the whole thing cute and adorable with Jazz's soft morning laughter. It was music to her ears.

Jazz wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out with a couple more chuckles, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Time to wake up for the day, Sleeping Beauty," Cassidy announced

The twelve-year-old boy continued smiling, focusing on her now, washing away the dark memories of the DX station getting trashed and with them getting beat down by the eight Socs when he was reminded of 'em by her black eye, which was already healing up. It was already a way lighter purple then what it was the day before, which made Jazz feel a whole lot better because...he really cared about Cassidy and he...he didn't like seeing her hurt because...she was such a great friend to keep together with throughout your entire life.

"What time is it?" Jazz asked, finally being able to say something after catching his breath from all of his chuckling and laughing.

"Five minutes till 10:00, which means we got to get some breakfast into our stomachs, and then later, we're all heading over to the Dingo for dinner around 5:00," Ponyboy informed, his own smile still plastered on his face, as he pulled back some of Jazz's hair so he could see his face a bit better, then tussled his head with a playful force. That just made Jazz playfully slap the thirteen-year-old Greasers hand away and snicker, tucking his own hair away from his face on his own afterwards.

"Sounds good," Jazz approved with a single nod of his head.

"Well then, you better get dressed and get your hair brushed, along with fetching some breakfast with me, Carla, and the rest of the gang downstairs because you can't come out to the Dingo with us dressed in a pair of pajamas and with your hair all shagged up," Ponyboy joked

When you have a friend like Two-bit Matthews, a piece of his humerous personality would _always _rub off on you.

Jazz kept his handsome grin perfectly straight as he playfully rolled his eyes, mumbling the words, "Yeah, yeah...", under his breath as he climbed out from under the silky bed covers and stretched. "I'll be down there in about five minutes,"

"Alright. We'll be downstairs with the rest of the gang," Cassidy told him

Ponyboy nodded his head with agreement as he stood back up on his feet, then gently slapped Cassidy on the shoulder. When she looked at him, she realized that he motioned her to follow him. Cassidy hopped up from sitting on the bed and gave Pony a single nod, before the two of them headed over towards the open door. Jazz kept his eyes and grin on them, Ponyboy being the first to exit the guest room, but just as Cassidy was about to continue following him out, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder to see Jazz still grinning. Caring and lovingly, Cassidy smiled her beautiful smile back at him before she turned back around and walked out of the room, closing the door all the way behind her.

Jazz took in and let out a happy sigh, now feeling his face feeling sort of warm, but it only lasted a couple seconds until the twelve-year-old brown haired boy blinked his China blue eyes fast a few times, remembering what Ponyboy informed him with about that day. His second day living under the Curtis's roof and they were visiting, what Jazz questioned, the Dingo. What's the Dingo? That's the next main question Jazz started asking himself, next to his other question about what was him and Cassidy doing, or was about to do last night when Darry interrupted them? Hm...who knew. Jazz just shrugged it off and crawled out of the bed, fixing the silky covers and pillows to look good as new after stepping up from the warmth and amazing comfort of the great new bed of his. It took Jazz only about twenty seconds to fix the bed to look like he never even slept in it. Afterwards, Jazz changed out of the pair of Darry's old pajamas, into the pair of Greasers clothes that Ponyboy had brought him last night. A pair of simple Greaser blue jeans, a dark golden yellow T-shirt, and a leather jacket that used to be Sodapop's when he was Jazz's age, but of course, he outgrew it. Not only that, but Jazz noticed a small bottle laying on top of the nightstand, too. Confusedly, the twelve-year-old boy picked the bottle up and examined it, finding the label that said, "Hair Grease".

Even though that Jazz never wore hair grease in his sort of long brown hair (it's the same length as Ponyboy's), he thought it would've been something new to try out, considering that he could tell that the Greasers added hair grease in their hair all the time, some members more then others. So, after Jazz finished up getting dressed in his new outfit that Ponyboy laid out for him, he combed his hair until it was like its origional style, adding in a small amount of hair grease afterwards. He used about the same amount that Cassidy did, not too much, and not too little...just right. Just like the twelve-year-old promised, he finished getting ready for the day in exactly five minutes, right after he headed out of the guest room and continued his way down the hall. When he walked down the wooden stairs and reached the bottom, he realized that all of the Greasers, minus Two-bit and Soda, were already sitting around the table, getting ready to eat a delicious morning breakfast.

Sodapop was busy finishing up with fixing the delicious breakfast, him flipping some eggs in a pan on the stove. Ponyboy then realized that it couldn't have been Kitty in the shower like he thought it was. It was actually Two-bit. Meanwhile with the rest of the gang, Darry was flipping through the newspaper with his cup of freshly-made coffee resting beside him, keeping himself quiet until it was officially time to eat. Pony and Kitten were both quietly sharing with each other about what they got the rest of the gang for Christmas, while Johnny asked Steve many different questions about cars, which Steve gladly answered, not minding at all how many questions Johnny-cake asked, while Cassidy just kept her mouth shut, remaining with the question stuck in her head about her and Jazz from the night before. What was about to happen? And lastly, Dallas was scooping up small spoonfuls of Jocelyn's baby food and chuckling a bit as he fed her, feeling like the Cade's were his own siblings, many even his own family.

Jazz smiled. "Morning, everyone!" he greeted, gleefully, and right after he spoke up, all of his Greaser friends turned their attention to him, each of them now smiling their wonderful grins, even tough Dally and tuff Darry, which was stated long ago, was very rare. Jocelyn even grinned and clapped a little, before she sucked up some more of her baby food from the next spoonful that Dallas served her.

"Good-morning, sleepy head!" Steve laughed

"How was your sleep, little man?" Dally asked

Jazz stuck his hands in his leather jackets pockets, his handsome smile staying perfectly printed on his face. "It was really good. A whole lot better then that old dark alley in that snow pile, I can promise you guys that," Jazz assured

That just made each of the Greasers laugh, and Jazz couldn't help joining in a bit.

"Well, we're glad you're all settled in good and comfotable," Darry said, before turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"Thanks, I'm glad, too," Jazz promised

"Anywho, Jazz, time for you to sit down and eat some breakfast with us," Soda told the twelve-year-old boy, as he carried over two different plates of food, one being eggs, and the other being bacon over to the table.

Jazz touched his stomach with one of his hands and grinned again. He then walked over to the table and took his seat on the right side of Ponyboy, watching Sodapop place the two plates of their breakfast down in the center of the table.

"Pink eggs and blue bacon strips, Soda?" Darry asked, chuckling a bit as he tossed the newspaper onto the counter, not moving from his chair when he did so.

"Well, duh!" Sodapop laughed as he took his seat at the table, everybody starting to take their parts of the breakfast foods that were resting in the center of the table. "If I don't make our food thrilling and different, who will?"

"He has a good point," Ponyboy informed the eldest Curtis, who just playfully rolled his eyes, then picked up his cup of coffee to take a sip.

Jazz looked at his plate, now covered with four pieces of blue bacon strips and three pink eggs, and snickered a little bit, his eyes sparkling. "He does this a lot, doesn't he?"

"_Ohhh_, _yeah_," the rest of the Greasers replied all together, minus Soda, who just smiled amusingly as he chewed what was in his mouth. Jazz chuckled as he bit into one of his pieces of blue bacon, and the gang started digging into their breakfast, Two-bit's seat remaining empty while he continued his shower upstairs.

The Greasers talked over breakfast, each of 'em swapping and sharing different tales about each other as they ate. Suddenly, though...the shower from the upstairs hallway stopped.

"DALLAS WINSTON!" came Two-bit's voice, sounding upset from the upstairs hallway. Confusedly, each of the Greasers exchanged looks, but Dally just smiled amusedly. Each of them knew it was none other then the wisecracker of their gang, but they didn't know why he sounded so angry all the sudden. Why would he be angry? He's hardly ever upset. _Oh, this should be good then_. A couple more seconds after Two-bit's shout-out, footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs, Two-bit being seen with a towel wrapped around his waist and his left hand stuck to his hair. Dallas was the first one to burst out laughing, knowing exactly what the problem was, while the rest of the Greasers taking a minute to take in what they were seeing, but it wasn't so long after Dally's laughter when the rest of the gang joined in. Two-bit's face brightened up like a bright red bulb from a Christmas tree, his embarrassed feelings completely starting to overfill his body. "It's not funny!" Two-bit bellowed, embarrassedly

"You're right, Two-bit, it's not funny...it's HILARIOUS!" Dally yelled out, his laughter returning right after he spoke what he wanted to say.

Two-bit angrily rolled his eyes as he tried pulling his left hand away from his dark hair, but he couldn't even budge it. His right arm rained by his side, his fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn red.

"Um, Two-bit," Darry chuckled "what's up with your...new look?"

"It's _not _my new look! I don't have a new look! I'm still my super hot usual self! However, _Dally_ was being his sneaky self and he switched the real shampoo with empty bottles from the trash, refilling 'em up with glue! And now," Two-bit exclaimed as he tried yanking his left hand off from being stuck to his hair again, but all that happened was him getting pulled to the side a bit. He was just lucky enough that he didn't fall. "My hands stuck to my head!"

The rest of the Greasers blurted out laugher again, each of their faces turning red as tears started forming in their eyes from laughing so much. Soda clapped his hands together, howling out cheers as Johnny and Cassidy gave each other a high-five. Steve and Darry did a knuckle-touch together, while Ponyboy clenched his stomach, trying to catch his breath while doing so. Jazz, on the other hand, was wiping away the tears, but he couldn't help more from forming since he was laughing so much, and Kitten was giving Dally a high-five, too, telling him that, that was _totally _a _great _prank.

"It's _not _funny!" Two-bit exclaimed again, trying his best to sound stern, but he knew that he would've pulled a prank like that on a teacher that he hated, a Soc, and even Steve, that he couldn't hide the embarrassment much.

Dally finally stopped laughing, wiping away a single tear from his eye as he handed Jocelyn her baby bottle, before looking back at Two-bit, his face still red from laughing so much with his amused grin back.

"I warned you, Two-bit Matthews. _That's _what you get for yesterday night before Ponyboy, Johnny-cake, Darry, Carla, and Jazz left for their grocery/Christmas shopping!" Dally chuckled

"So you seriously had to pull a stunt that would make my hand get glued to my hair?!" Two-bit asked

Dallas paused for a second, cracking another amused grin. "Yep...that was the icing on the cake, my weird, weird...unstable friend,"

"Alright, Dal, come on now," Darry chuckled, covering his mouth with one of his hands so you wouldn't be able to see the food that was being chewed in his mouth while he spoke. "You had your fun in your little revenge and we clearly enjoyed it, too, but wrap it up. Where's the _real_ shampoo?"

"Okay, okay, fine. The actual shampoo bottles are in the hall closet," Dally admitted, before he took a drink of his cholcolate milk from his glass cup, still snickering a bit as he drank.

However, Two-bit still didn't seem any less embarrassed or angry at all, but he _did _feel great relief spreading through his entire body, erasing all of the embarrassment some-what, thank God for. Yes, Dallas Winston would usually lie about something to cure and finish up such a great and hilarious prank, but if it's one of the Cade kids or Darry asking him to tell the truth, he actually would, surprising and shockingly.

"Alright, Two-bit, ya heard him," Darry said, turning his head to see the wisecracker of the gang again. "Just go on and fetch the actual shampoo from the hall closet and finish up your shower. Using the real shampoo will cause the glue to release your hand and then you'll look like the Two-bit we all know,"

"Yes, sir," Two-bit mumbled as he trudged his way back up the wooden staircase to go get the real shampoo bottles, then continue on with his shower. Even with him feeling embarrassed and upset, Two-bit Matthews would never make it a day without cracking a joke or pulling a prank himself.

"Dang, Dally! Don't you think that, that was a bit over the edge?" Ponyboy asked

"Pony, are you kidding me?! You're referring to the teenager who backed over me with Darry's truck because he wanted to get to the store to steal some more beer!" Dallas objected, a complaining look on his face, one like a little child would have on their face when they were put in a time-out, popping another piece of his egg in his mouth after talking.

"Well...in Two-bit's defense, you were walking behind the truck with him behind the wheel," Soda informed "you should've understood that with him driving, it wasn't going to end up good,"

Ol' Dally just rolled his eyes, refusing to admit that the two Curtis brothers were right, and just let out a "Hmph!" sound before he bit into another piece of his blue bacon. The gang did tell him, though, that, that was one heck of a mighty good prank, and Two-bit did deserve it after all of the pranks that he's pulled in the past on the rest of the gang. Even Jazz confessed that he thought that Dally's prank was very funny and very smart, but he didn't really think another prank like that should've been pulled ever again. The Greasers went on with their breakfast, Two-bit returning back downstairs after a few minutes and started eating along with the rest of the Greasers, him now dressed in a new Greaser outfit of his own and his hand no longer glued to his hair. His fellow Greasers cracked jokes at him throughout the entire breakfast since he joined in at the table, but all Two-bit did was smile his big, goofy smile and laugh a long with the many different jokes that was made, thinking that it was all sort of funny now, considering that Two-bit always cheered up when the embarrassed thing is over or isn't being seen anymore.

"Hey," Jazz said, finally being able to say something that wasn't laughter or a joke around Dally's prank on Two-bit. Each of the Greasers stopped cracking jokes and died down their laugher and chuckling, before they turned their full, undivided attention to the twelve-year-old boy, who was just finishing up his delicious breakfast.

"Yeah, Jazz?" Johnny shrugged

"Ponyboy told me that we were going to the Dingo today," Jazz shared

"Yes, we are," Darry approved, nodding his head. "Around 5:00 for dinner," he then added, which Jazz nodded to, remembering that Pony said that part of information as well.

"Well, what _is _the Dingo?" Jazz asked, poking at his final pink egg with his fork, leaning his elbow on the table while doing so.

Dally nearly choked on his chocolate milk when he drank it down so fast from shock, completely having a hard time believing that Jazz didn't know what the Dingo was, considering that it was one of the most popular hang-outs in the entire town, shared between Greasers and Socs, but there was more Greasers.

"Kid, you're...you're serious?! You don't know what the Dingo is?" Dally asked, surprised

Feeling embarrassed, Jazz's face heated up a bit as he dissapointedly shook his head a couple times, slowly. "No...I don't,"

Darry reached over and gently, but a little roughly, thumped Dally on the back of the head with his tough, bare hand. If Darry was anyone of the other Greasers, except Jazz, Johnny, Cassidy, or Jocelyn, Dally would've seriously flattened him the second he felt his hand smack him over the head, but ol' Dallas even knows that he's been through worse in jail, and let's just face it, compared to the Cade's, Dally wasn't seriously hurt at all...also if you compared Dally to someone else at that moment, that person would've been going through much worse then him, too...

"Well, that's alright, Jazz. I used to not understand what the Dingo was, either. Don't take it hard on yourself," Cassidy ordered him, but her voice was too kind and sweet for what she just said to even be considered an order.

Jazz sat his fork down and glanced up from his plate, slimly grinning a handsome, movie-star glam smile at the twelve-year-old girl, who was still wearing the diamond necklace around her neck, since it was so valuable to her. It wasn't because it was real diamonds like people would really think...it was valuable to her because Jazz actually paid for it with the money he was going to use for his electric guitar, giving it to her as a big surprise. Jazz still ended up getting his guitar, so it wasn't much of a let down anyway. In Jazz's mind, if he hadn't recieved the guitar from Cassidy, he wouldn't have really minded because he bought her, her dream necklace. Nevertheless, Jazz was glad that she was happy...that's all that he really wanted because he was thinking that she was so...so...kind...and golden hearted...unlike any other girl that he's ever met in his entire life...another thought Jazz had in his opinion was that she was so...just so...kind? Oh, wait...didn't he already say that to himself in his head? Once again, Jazz told himself that he hardly ever used his head, which he hated, but released.

"The Dingo is one of our favorite hang-outs, Jazz," Kitten pointed out, a beautiful, bright smile on her face.

"Yeah! It's a bar! Wahoo!" Two-bit cheered, which earned him a punch in the arm by Steve, who told him to shush afterwards, since Jazz was only twelve.

Nevertheless, Jazz's eyes grew big as he started playing with his fingers, dark memories starting to flow into his mind after Two-bit said the word, 'Bar'...but why would Jazz freak about that? There had to be answers to all of these questions! Let's just say that Jazz had a lot of drama in his life as a twelve-year-old, before he met the Greasers and joined their gang, that is.

"A...bar? I'm only twelve, though," Jazz reminded

"Yeah, so?" Two-bit said as he rubbed his arm from where Steve slammed him, then dodged Dallas's first swing, but didn't see his second swing coming and ended up getting hit in the back of the head, which Two-bit just shrugged off the best he could, rubbing the back of his head after finishing up his arm, which would properly get a good, tuff, and very tough looking bruise on it from Steve's single-striking punch.

"I believe what Two-bit's trying to say is, Jazz," Johnny stated, which instantly made him the center of attention, which he really didn't mind much in front of the gang anymore. "In our neighborhood, it doesn't really matter how old you are to do things,"

"Seriously, Johnny-cakes right! My ten year old cousin, Damien, drove a getaway car for Pete's sake! Just ask Two-bit! Him and I were in the car with him that spring road trip we had over spring break last year!" Steve exclaimed, pointing a thumb at the wisecracker of the gang, who widened his eyes after the memory of Steve's ten year old black haired cousin, running towards the car after filling it back up with gas and paying, hollering, "SEATBELTS ON! SEATBELTS ON! TIME TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME I LIKE TO CALL, 'GAS STATION RUN AWAY!',", right before he hopped into the drivers seat, while Steve and Two-bit both quickly buckling themselves back in, in the backseat, the three hearing police cars ringing their red and blue sirens towards their direction, right before Damien stepped on it, and the three continued on their little runaway car spring trip, which Two-bit never realized was a high speed chase the whole time.

Confusedly, Steve peered over at Two-bit to see what was the hold up with him backing him up, and realized that he was gazing at him with his eyes widened with full shock, which was completely rare when you were talking about Two-bit Matthews.

Steve's eyes then grew big as he scratched the back of his head, finally getting it through his head what Two-bit was most likely thinking. Steve had seriously just remembered that Two-bit didn't know that Damien was driving a getaway car just for kicks, also in order to help Steve have a great spring break. Since Kitten was busy chilling out on her own while Pony, Soda, and Darry spent time together to strengthen up their brotherhood, and Dally was getting boozed up, and Johnny was spending time with his sisters (which nobody but Ponyboy knew about at that time!), Steve had no choice but to bring the ol' joker Greaser, Two-bit, which he wasn't so thrilled about, but at least he'd have one friend to hang out with during spring break...even though they were in a high speed chase the whole entire time, and whence they finally got stopped, Damien was taken to juvie while Steve and Two-bit got hauled in, Steve's parents bailing him out, but Two-bit spent the night in jail since his parents didn't care to come get him. Finally, though, knowing the Darry would ring his neck for not helping a fellow Greaser out, Steve talked his folks into bailing Two-bit out the next morning, and Steve convinced Two-bit that they were only hauled in because they were Greasers and that the fuzz had nothing else better to do. Explaining Damien, on the other hand...Steve just told Two-bit that he was going to be...out of town for awhile...yeah...

"Steve, we were on the run that spring break?!" Two-bit gasped, shocked

"Um...uh...maybe so," Steve admitted, growing a phony smile on his face that actually looked very real.

Two-bit's eyes remained big, taking a short pause to take in last years spring break again, then what Steve just said about Damien driving a getaway car with the two of 'em actually hanging out in the backseat the whole entire time.

"That's insane! Oh, man...I should've known that there wasn't any such thing as a gas station game called, 'Gas Station Run Away'!" Two-bit exclaimed

"Hey, I'm just surprised that you actually didn't see it coming when the fuzz kept showing up on our tails for half of the trip," Steve mumbled as he shook his head two times, then rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest afterwards.

"Guys! Focus please! Jazz is asking us about the Dingo! Not about your guys spring break getaway adventure to Winderixx!" Soda reminded, pointing a thumb over to the twelve-year-old boy, who was grinning and chuckling a bit at Two-bit and Steve's conversation about their getaway spring break trip from the year before. Well, at least it was cleared up for the rest of the gang to their question on what Steve and Two-bit did during their spring break, and not to mention how they had cuff marks around their wrists, Two-bit's being worse, considering that he was a struggler, but he had the reflexes of a drunk grandmother that seemed like she lived on the street for her whole life, so the cops got Two-bit into the back of their trunk easily. Yes, the trunk. Since Two-bit was trying to run away from the fuzz, the best the police could get was locking him in the back of their trunk, which didn't do Two-bit any damage at all. He was just cramped up, while Steve sat in the back of the same police car with some other tough looking, hairy guy who was just caught trying to rob a bank. So, nobody could tell who had a rougher time on the way back to the station. Steve or Two-bit? Eh, 50/50...

"Anywho, Jazz, you got nothing to worry about. I mean, I go there and I'm twelve, too, remember?" Cassidy reminded, taking a drink of her chocolate milk and wiping away its streak it left on her upper lip with her napkin.

"Yeah, and it's totally safe...ish..." Two-bit shrugged, recieving yet another physical encounter with Steve nudging him in the ribcage, then Dally smacking him over the head.

"But _I'm_ only twelve," Jazz repeated, paying attention to him and his age, not Cassidy and hers. Another one of Jazz's opinions of the twelve-year-old Cade girl was that she must've been very tough to actually hang out in a bar without minding...and she was actually very...tuff.

"Jazz, when I was twelve, I already had been a very short twenty-two year old for about four years or so...I lost count," Dallas shared

"Okay, no offence, Dally...but who falls for that?" Jazz asked, trying not to sound rude at all, which he truly wasn't. He was only confused.

"Drunks," Two-bit mumbled, and when Steve and Dallas got ready to thump him again, he crossed his arms on top of his head, but that didn't stop his two Greaser buds to smirk at each other and kick his legs underneath the table.

Darry grinned one of his rare smiles and rolled his eyes at their behavior, considering that he was very much used to it. "Listen, Jazz, you got nothing to worry about. Besides, we're all going to be there, so it's not like you're going to be all by yourself,"

"Darry's right, Jazz, and look at me, I'm only a year older then you and I still go to the Dingo," Ponyboy shared

"But are you sure it's..." Jazz began asked, full concern in his voice, as if he was a parent or some kind of responsible adult, but Jazz was still a nervous-wreck on the inside a bit, considering that his life was still sort of twisted and turned around, due to the dark and evil memories that stalk and haunt him.

"It's safe, Jazz," Kitty promised, cutting the twelve-year-old boy off from his question since she knew what he was already about to ask.

"And we'll be right with you, just like Darry told you," Johnny assured

"What about Jocelyn, Johnny-cake? She's obviously way too young to go to a bar," Jazz pointed out

Johnny looked over at his baby sister, who was giggling a bit while she drank more of her milk from her bottle. The eldest Cade smiled at her, then looked back at Jazz, his heart-warming smile staying straight on his face.

"Don't worry about her, Jazz. I have a friend who's exactly my age named Belinda and she'll be coming over to babysit her before we get going," Johnny told the twelve-year-old boy, who started looking more concerned then anything.

"Jazz, we promise you that everything will be alright. As long as you're with us, you'll be perfectly safe," Sodapop promised, his movie-star grin now flashing on his face.

Jazz kept quiet, taking a look around the room at all of his fellow Greasers as he thought hard about everything that his friends have promised him. The twelve-year-old brown haired boy took in a deep breath and let it out, battering his China blue eyes a few times as he bit down on his lip, while he took time to think everything through.

"Well, Jazz...what do you say?" Cassidy asked

Once again, Jazz couldn't say no to such a kind girl, and he started considering that his friends could be way more trusted then his... and the other people at the...

A big, handsome smile formed on Jazz's face as he released another deep breath, showing each of the Greasers his smile before he admitted his answer, "Alright, alright...I trust you guys and what you all say to me...I'll go with you guys to the Dingo,"

Each of the Greasers cheered and clapped their hands, howling amazing things for Jazz's pride in sucking his nervous feelings up and allowing his relief to take it away...for now. Jazz felt even greater when his friends promised that the Dingo would be such fun...however, nobody knew the future, besides God...and God knows what's going to happen when the Greasers all head to the Dingo that afternoon...

**AN: Yes, another cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know ;D...Hm, there's a point there...who knows what's going to happen at the Dingo? All of those questions I always write still remain, and they're going to be answered soon, along with many more! Read yawl in chapter fifteen! :D :D :D :D**


	15. Truthin' and Darin' Around

**AN: Sup, everybody! As always, I thank you all for reading my first ever story on here till this point! This story is long before over and I thank you guys all for adoring this story as much as I adore writing it for all of you! I thank my great friends who are reviewing, and I also thank those who are reading "Welcome to the New Home"! Argo the title, this chapter is made before the Greasers leave for the Dingo...so, they're going to be having a 'blast' with truth or dare...and also, I feel that I'm better with dares then with truths...you'll find out why I stated that in a few. I appreciate all of you! Now, sit back, relax, please review, fetch some popcorn, set down the homework, please review, and enjoy chapter fifteen of "Welcome to the New Home"! *Leaves virtual chips, dip, and Coka Cola* :D**

_Chapter 15_

The clock struck 12:30, and the Greasers had finished their delicious lunch, made by Darry, and Soda, of course disliked that he didn't add any food coloring or anything new to make their lunch seem different, but Darry just told him to take it like a man and that its better to eat something then nothing. Sodapop and Ponyboy washed the dishes while the rest of the Greasers headed into the living room, Pony and Soda joining them after they finished washing, drying, and placing the dishes away where they needed to be.

Two-bit flipped through the TV channels, trying his best to find a TV show for him to enjoy, considering that Mickey Mouse wasn't on, on Tuesday's, but he was just so board, lounging on the floor in front of the coffee table, the rest of the gang remaining chilling out in the living room also, all doing their own things.

Ponyboy was busy reading a book to Cassidy and Johnny, keeping his voice soft when reading, while Kitten flipped through an old fashion magazine and Darry kicked back in the recliner and continued reading the newspaper.

Steve and Soda were both practicing cart-wheels, but Darry made them stop the first minute the two were getting ready to make themselves even roll, so the two Greasers just sat down and played cards together, Sodapop hiding aces up his sleeve while Steve hid his aces in his sock, but Soda ended up kicking his out before Steve got a chance to wrestle him down and get the aces out of his best buddies sleeve.

Dally rested on the opposite side of the couch that Kitty wasn't sitting on, holding Jocelyn in his arms as played with her, tickling her belly and shaking her little rattle, which both made her cutely giggle and clap her hands.

Lastly, Jazz was writing in one of the notebooks that Cassidy gave the idea to Ponyboy and Johnny to buy so he could write his own songs in, which is what he was doing right then, writing a song about a certain someone who he thought was truly, wonderfully golden.

"_Only fifty cents!_" the TV announced during yet, another commercial.

"..Nup," Two-bit mumbled, flicking the channel to find something else, once again.

"_Take your family to-_"

"No way,"

"_Join the-_"

Two-bit rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner, thinking that there was no way that he was going to watch something that involved volenteering your time to anything, so with that, he turned the channel again.

The rest of the gang was getting annoyed themselves when they heard their wisecracker friend keep going on and on, saying things like, "Nope,", "Not gonna happen,", "Never in a million years, "Not even,", "Not gonna watch that,", "Sure, when Dallas and I get jobs,", etc, and let's just state the obvious that Dally exclaimed, "Hey!", after Two-bit said the thing about himself and ol' Dally getting jobs, but Dallas knew he never could say anything more then that, only because he knew that there was no way in the entire universe that he, Dallas Winston, and Two-bit Matthews would _ever_ get jobs...unless they were either stealing or burning stuff.

"Would you shut your trap, Two-bit?!" Steve bellowed out, having about enough of hearing Two-bit repeating things that involved him not watching what stuff was actually on TV at that time.

Two-bit narrowed his eyes as he stopped flipping through the channels, deciding to leave it on this show called, "_Snatchers & Recievers_", but he knew he wasn't even going to dare watch it. "Well, _excuse me_ if I'm board out of my mind!"

"You have a mind? Hm, I never really noticed," Steve muttered under his breath, reciewing a playful punch and some soft chuckles by Soda.

Two-bit just rolled his narrowed eyes, pretending that he didn't hear that since it was most likely the truth that Steve didn't even know that he actually would hear his joking words. "I'm serious, guys!"

The whole gang let out annoyed moans, dealing with the fact that Two-bit was actually saying he was board for the millionth time ever sense me first met 'em all, minus Jazz, Carla, and Jocelyn, as kids.

"Guys, I'm very much serious!" Two-bit repeated "there ain't nothing good on TV today!"

"You want something to do then, Two-bit? Get a job!" Darry ordered

"Shut your pie-hole!" Steve exclaimed

"Punch yourself in the face!" Dallas cheered

Once again, Two-bit just rolled his narrowed eyes at their joking suggestions and stood up from lounging on the floor. He dusted himself off and walked over to the bookself, taking out a book, claiming that it immidently burned his fingers. Right after the gang heard him bring up a book, they all grew shocked expressions and shot their eyes over to the wisecracker of the gang, even Dally. Nevertheless, they found Two-bit smiling his big, goofy grin. Quickly, he pushed the book back into the bookshelf and ran back to the center of the room.

"Great, now that I got all of your attention, I was thinking of something to do, and I came up with something!" Two-bit announced, cheerfully and excitedly, as he bounced up and down like a little four-year-old child who was hiked up on candy and other sugar-containing products.

Darry cocken an eyebrow, actually feeling interested on the inside to do something else with the rest of the gang besides each of them just sitting around in the same room without any comunication, all of 'em just doing their own things, which they were all getting sort of board with themselves, except Jazz, who was really in the zone on this song that he was writing about someone.

"Is it legal, Two-bit?" Darry asked, concerndly, folding up the newspaper while keeping both of his eyes on the excited and jumpy Two-bit Matthews.

"Of course it is! When have I ever suggested something illegal?" Two-bit asked, his big, goofy smile remaining straight on his face.

The rest of the gang narrowed their eyes and exchanged each others looks, knowing for a fact that Two-bit Matthews has certainly did tons of actions that were illegal, or at least amazingly stupid. Even Jazz and Cassy shared their uncertain expressions, and they've only known Two-bit for a few days, the two of them not needing anymore then the information and witnessing his personality towards the whole gang.

Two-bit wiped his big, goofy smile off from his face and narrowed his eyes, too, flashing them off at each of the gang members. "Alright, don't answer that," he muttered, knowing for a fact what each of his fellow Greasers were thinking.

"What's your idea, smart one?" Kitten asked, sarcastically, but Two-bit sure didn't take it as sarcasm, even though he knew that it was sarcasm. Anytime Two-bit got a compliment, which wasn't very often, he would take it with his big, goofy smile back on his face and excitment overfilling his eyes again after Kitty asked him her question. Hey, he takes what he can get...literally.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Two-bit cheered, starting to bounce up and down again as he started clapping his hands, as if he was a little girl scout who just won a bike for selling the most cookies.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Seriously, man, the last time we played truth or dare, I ended up getting chased by the fuzz thanks to one of your dares, Two-bit!" Dally reminded, his voice filled with a dramatic tone.

"Dude, that's when we were like, seven!" Two-bit smartly informed

Dally narrowed his eyes again and glared at the wisecracker of the gang. "It was last month!"

Two-bit just annoyingly rolled his eyes, but his annoyed feelings didn't last long at all since his excitment quickly returned to his body and mind, hoping that the rest of the gang would at least vote opposite of Dallas.

"Um...Two-bit, Dally has a point. Your dares always somehow go wrong because there's at least a sprinkle of something illegal in 'em,"

Surprisningly, that came from Johnny-cake...not Steve, not Darry, not Dallas...but Johnny Cade.

Just like a little kid would do if they got put in a time out, Two-bit crossed his arms and scrunched up his nose, biting down on his lips from the inside of his mouth as his eyes squinted in an angry way. It was as if he was about to start kicking and screaming out, "That's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!", but nevertheless, he just showed his expression to everyone in the room, not saying a single word.

"Jesus, Camby! Se golpee apagado con su infantil 'consqguir lo que quieres' silencioso tramiento! Es mas una bendicion y luego su mendicidad!" Kitten bellowed, using what she learned in Spanish class the couple days before snow started taking over, getting school canceled. (In English she said: "Jesus, Two-bit! Knock it off with your childish 'get what you want' silent treatment! That's more of a blessing then your begging!"

The gang just looked at her with surprised expressions, Ponyboy being the only one knowing what she said since he was in her Spanish class, and he couldn't help snickering, announcing to the rest of the Greasers what Kitten said in Spanish after he recieved their confused looks, and Kitten's Spanish words made all of 'em, even ol' Dally and Darry laugh. Two-bit was the only one who didn't laugh for a change, and instead he uncrossed his arms and knocked it off with his childish silent treatment like Kitten exclaimed him to do in Spanish.

"Guys, seriously! There's nothing good on TV and I'm _booaarrdd_!" Two-bit exclaimed for the millionth time as he formed a pleading look on his face, which he knew wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

Darry smacked his hand straight onto his face, then brushed it up through his hair as he let out a deep breath and stood up from the recliner, which made him the complete center of attention then. "Two-bit, if we all agree to play truth or dare, then you have to keep the dares legal and appropriate, same with the truths," Darry instrusted "that goes for all of us, considering we have two twelve year olds in the gang now, and not to mention a seven month old baby,"

Another big, goofy smile flashed across Two-bit's face as he howled out some cheers, once again, acting like a little child as he hopped back to the center of the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, man! Darry, you can't be serious!" Steve complained, snatching the ace that was hidden up Sodapop's sleeve that was slightly peeking out.

An amused, rare grin appeared on the leader of the Greasers gang face as he crossed his tough arms across his muscled chest, which you could tell was very strong with the tight T-shirt he was wearing. Darry cocked an eyebrow, keeping his rare grin straight. "Oh, but I _am _serious, Stevie!"

Remember when you have Two-bit Matthews as a friend, a chunk of his humor is always stuck to you afterwards, even if that means your the tough and very tuff leader of the gang, a.k.a Darry Curtis.

Kitten rolled her eyes and slapped the magazine down onto the coffee table as she stuck a piece of gum that was in her pocket into her mouth, starting to smack on it as she stood up from the couch and joined Two-bit in the center of the living room. She was lacking intrest big time, but when Darry said that the gang had to do something all together, that's what was done.

Steve let out a complaining groan as he and Soda laid their cards down on the coffee table, now all stacked, taking their aces out from hiding where they were in their clothes and resting them on top of the stack before they joined Kitty and Two-bit. Steve was upset beyond belief about actually doing this, but he didn't want to get into an arguement with Darry. _Nobody _wanted to _ever _get into an arguement with Darry, not even Dallas Winston, surprisingly. Turning a twist on things, though, Soda actually wanted to play truth or dare, finding it very funny among the Greasers gang, especially during their old Greaser camping trips and sleepovers from only a few years back. Sodapop enjoyed seeing his brothers and friends doing such funny things in dares, or hearing 'em admit something very juicy for a truth. Not only that, but Sodapop Curtis was different from everyone else in the Greasers gang when it came to truth or there, only because he didn't mind confessing truths to his own brothers and best friends, and not to mention that the second oldest Curtis gets drunk on life each and every second each and every day. So, Soda didn't mind doing dares either, since the gang would be the only ones seeing him. Truth or dare sounded like a great plan until they all left for the Dingo in Soda's opinion, and with that, he flashed his handsome smile around at Steve, Two-bit, and Kitten, which instantly made Kitty feel better about playing the game, and Two-bit was already thrilled up, as if he was just told he won the lotterly or a free trip to Disney Land to meet Mickey Mouse. Steve, on the other hand, remained not excited at all, but Sodapop's friendly grin helped him a tiny bit.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny, who just gazed back innocently, then shrugged his shoulders as Pony did, too. Ponyboy and Johnny didn't really mind playing truth or dare much either, but they only hoped that it'd be worth it. Cassidy was sort of like Steve, kind of lacking the interest since she hasn't had any friends to do any of these kind of games with, but decided to give it a shot as she joined the circle with Pony and Johnny following.

"Dally, you're playing to," Darry warned "so don't you dare try to talk your way out of it,"

"Why do _I_ have to play, man? I mean, when have we turned into a bunch of ten year olds hanging out at a sleepover?" Dally asked

Darry rolled his eyes, then gave Dallas his look, meaning he was telling him if he didn't step up from the couch in about five seconds, he'd be getting dragged off and forced into the game, which he technically already was, since he didn't want to play.

"Alright! Fine! I'll play the ridiculous game!" Dally moaned as he carefully sat Jocelyn down on one of the couch pillows and handed her rattle over to her, which she cheerfully and giggly took from him, sort of making Dallas chuckle to himself when he walked over to the center of the circle. Dallas was actually wishing that he could continue playing with Jocelyn, so he wouldn't have to play truth or dare, but at least he had the rest of the gang...well...yeah, let's just go with him being glad with that. Everybody was now focusing on one person who haden't come into the circle and sat down yet...

"Jazz? You ready for some truth or dare?" Two-bit asked the twelve-year-old boy, who was still sitting where he was with his song notebook in his left hand and a pen in the other, but his eyes were completely focused back on the other Greasers, each of 'em looking at him. Jazz was sort of getting used to being the center of attention with his new best friends, but he also slightly struggled at the same time.

"Depends...is it safe?" Jazz asked, concerndly, as if he was asking about the Dingo again.

Asking if truth or dare was safe just had to make the whole gang laugh. Even Cassidy chuckled a bit, but she covered her mouth so her giggles couldn't eascape. On the other hand, the laughter didn't make Jazz feel so hot. Instead...it just made his ears turn red, not to mention his cheeks, too, and bring back even more dark memories. Out of a crowd of people, it wouldn't feel great about you being the reason they're laughing, unless you're Two-bit Matthews, who's in the gang for his jokes and pranks, meaning he was meant to make his fellow Greasers laugh. Nevertheless, Jazz thought that, that was Two-bit's thing...not _his _thing.

"Of course it's safe, Jazz!" Soda tried not to chuckle anymore at the boy, who was still beating red from embarrassment, and now feeling his heart racing in his chest like a wild horse from one other dark memory that the gangs laughter at him brought back. But the Greasers were laughing because they thought what he asked was funny...these other people were laughing because...

"Did you _ever _play truth or dare, kid?" Two-bit asked, not being ashamed to still laugh a little bit, but he rapidly stopped when he realized how hot it looked like Jazz was getting. An empty feeling filled Jazz's stomach as he shut his notebook, using the pen from his other hand that he was writing as a bookmark. The rest of the Greasers glanced at each other confusedly, each wondering what was it that Jazz was writing down the entire time ever since they finished eating lunch. It was obvious to them that it was a song, considering that it was one of the notebooks that Cassidy, Ponyboy, and Johnny bought for the twelve-year-old boy, but what was this song mainly about? What? Or maybe they even questioned...who?

"Of course I've played it before...but I'm just curious if we'll get in any trouble for playing games," Jazz gulped

The Greasers exchanged their confused looks again, each of 'em now feeling even more confused that Jazz said something like that.

"Um...not unless Darry's cool with it and as you can tell, he's already agreed," Steve spoke up, breaking the confusing silence.

"Why ask a question like that, Jazz? There ain't nothing wrong with playing games!" Two-bit laughed

Jazz held his notebook close to his stomach, hoping the empty feeling would fill up already, but it just wouldn't fill up one bit. Nervousness started heating up the twelve-year-old boys body, making his face turn bright red again, as well as his ears starting to get hot once more. No matter how much he tried to keep his nervous feelings from bellowing out, he couldn't help his skin from starting to heat all up, and his eyes wouldn't stop shimmering off a secret...a couple...actually, a lot of secrets that were nothing but dark, painful memories.

"Uh...it ain't nothing...just pretend I didn't say that. I'll join in with your game," Jazz shared, and with that, he stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the gangs circle that was in the center of the living room.

As he sat down next to Cassidy, the rest of the Greasers looked around at each other, confused expressions still stuck on their faces as they looked up at Darry, who just shrugged after a couple of seconds of thinking himself, then sat down in the last open area of the circle, where he explained the new rules of truth or dare, considering that Jazz and Cassidy were now in the gang and Jocelyn was watching them play and listen to what they were saying as she played with her rattle, remaining where she was sitting on one of the pillows on the couch.

"Remember to keep it legal and appropriate," Darry said for the final time as a warning, giving a point of his pointer finger to everybody, except Jazz and Cassidy, thinking that they didn't need a warning because they weren't like his kid brothers or other best friends. The oldest Curtis turned his attention to Kitty and pointed at her again, his eyes frozen on the thirteen-year-old female. "You start, girly,"

Kitten, still lacking tons of interest, just playfully rolled her eyes at hearing Darry's nickname that he gave her ever sense the day Ponyboy, Soda, and Steve came back from the DX station on the exact same day of Pony meeting Kitty, and right after they first said their greetings, they knew they would always be friends. The rest of the gang felt the same thing when Sodapop announced that she was joining the Greasers gang, too.

Kitty leaned back, both of her arms being used for her to stay up as she took a look around the circle, trying to see which fellow Greaser would be the one that she would pick. Each of the Greasers began grow nervous, even tuff Darry and tough Dally. Although, Sodapop, who was as always, happy-go-lucky and drunk on life, was very thrilled in seeing who would be the one getting picked by Kitty to get the ball rolling in the game.

Kitten's beautiful smile flashed across her face as her eyes shined off deviousness. "Darry, truth or dare?"

Darry stiffened in his sitting position as his heart took one giant leap right after he heard Kitten say his name. Nevertheless, the leader of the gang wasn't about to allow himself to show his fear to his fellow Greasers, nor back down being the first one to be called out in the entire game, which would mark him the name of a chicken. Well...the gang wouldn't say it to his face, but they would still laugh and bring it up to one another when he wasn't around, Two-bit and Soda being the main ones.

The rest of the Greasers turned their full, undivided attention to their leader, each of their eyes now filled with amusement.

Darry took in and let out a deep breath before he finally decided his answer. He seriously couldn't believe that he was going through with this. "Dare," Darry finally spoke up, feeling another big jump in his chest from his heart, thinking that he should've chosen truth instead.

Kitten grew a smirk as she continued smacking on her gum, finding it kind of fun now that she decided to join in on truth or dare.

"I dare you to give that girlfriend of yours a call," Kitten smartly said, chewing on her gum between some of her words.

The gang widened their eyes as Ponyboy and Soda exchanged surprised looks, completely surprised with what they just heard Kitty say. Darry, on the other hand, had his eyes frozen like two pieces of frozen ice, completely shocked while his face flushed with the color of a bright, bright pink.

"Girlfriend, huh, Superman?" Two-bit chuckled, giving the oldest Curtis a playful punch on the arm, which earned him a scowl from Darry, but his face remained bright pink.

"I _don't_ _have_ a girlfriend, _Dim-Wit_!" Darry proclaimed. Two-bit forced a phony frown to form on his face, but it didn't last more then seven seconds, his chuckling breaking into the silence.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Darry," Kitty chuckled, which made her the center of attention.

Jazz amusingly smiled along with the rest of the Greasers, remaining to keep his notebook close to his stomach.

"What girlfriend?" he asked

"Yeah, seriously, Kitty, who is Darry dating?" Ponyboy asked

"Nobody! I'm not dating anybody!" Darry exclaimed, locking his hands over his bright, bright pink face as he slightly peeked out from his fingers to see his fellow Greasers still smirking.

"Well, since the cats out of the bag, I'll admit that he's not dating her, but he still has a major crush on her. It's that girl who takes care of the Curtis's family ranch when they're not there. Beverly, I believe was her name," Kitten explained, a friendly wink of her eye added in.

"Oh, right! Beverly! She's a doll, if I may say. If she was my age, she'd be mine," Sodapop assured, which made everyone, minus Darry, laugh to death.

Darry's face turned from bright pink to bright red after hearing the second oldest Curtis say that.

"Do _not _get used to that thought, little brother! She's just a friend!" Darry exclaimed

"Friends or boyfriend and girlfriend, whatever! Either way, Kitty cat dared you to call her," Dallas deviously chuckled

Darry crossed his tough arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, as if he was exclaiming out, "I hate this game!", but instead, he remained silent. His narrowed eyes took a gander around at the rest of the Greasers, who were still looking very amused within the game, and it was just round one. Darry rolled his eyes and released a moan, mumbling "Fine!" under his breath as he stood up and snatched up the phone, dialing a number afterwards.

"You _have _to put it on speaker, Darry," Kitten chuckled

The eldest Greaser took the phone down from his ear and eyeballed the gang, who was all still watching with amusement. Darry let out a small growl between his clenched teeth while he pressed the speaker button, the waiting tone echoing around the Curtis's living room. Darry might've looked chill on the outside, but on the inside he was so scared and nervous, hoping to death that Beverly, a beautiful black-haired, dark tan skined, and shimmering teal eyes cowgirl who was exactly Darry's height, only that she was one month younger them him, wouldn't answer from their ranch. The Greasers were starting to lose interest in Darry's dare after the fifth waiting ring, and Darry was starting to feel relief filling up his body, leaving a cool chill. However, the relief completely vanished when a sweet voice of a girl answer the phone.

"Hello?" the kind, gentle voice asked

Rapidly, Darry's heart started pounding hard again and the nervousness quickly refilled his body again. The amused and excited grins appeared on the other Greasers faces again, which just made Darry scowl at 'em, but he couldn't help his nervous feelings from showing on his face any longer.

"Hi, Beverly," Darry greeted, trying his best to sound cool and calm, which he was actually doing a great job with.

(**Bold: Darry **_Italic: Beverly_)

_"Darrel Curtis! It's good to hear your voice after...wow, how long has it been?"_

Darry tugged on his shirt collar, the rest of the gang quietly snickering and chuckling, trying their best to not burst out laughing loudly.

**"About two-to-almost-three months, Bev. How ya been?"**

_"I've been great! Your horses are doing good and I still love the one that you got me for my birthday. Starlight, I believe you remember I named her,"_

"You allowed the girl to have a horse for her birthday, Darry?" Ponyboy chuckled, quietly

"Shut it!" Darry demanded his youngest brother with his hand over the phone so Beverly wouldn't hear him. The rest of the Greasers continued snickering and chuckling to death, while Darry just rolled his eyes and moved his hand away from resting on top of the phone.

**"Yes, I do remember, Beverly. I'm glad that you adore her, too. By the way, I can't wait to see you again next week after these few months. The gang can't wait either, and also, we have three new ones,"**

_"Three new ones? Did you get married and have children?"_

The Greasers couldn't hold in their laughter soft anymore, and with that, they all burst out laughing to death, wiping tears away from their eyes and clenching their stomach. Dallas was banging one of his fists down on the floor, and Two-bit was slightly rolling around from laughing so much. Ponyboy and Sodapop gave each other a high-five as Cassidy and Jazz did the same, Johnny wiping the tears of laughter away from his face, and Steve howling his laughter as he clapped his hands. Kitty laughed herself, laying back on the floor as she continued chewing her piece of minty gum. Darry's face turned bright pink again as he decided to go on talking.

**"Uh, yeah...don't ask, please. And no, Bev. I'm not married yet, and I never think I'll ever meet that special someone,"**

"Dude! She's right on the phone!" Steve chuckled, reviewing a death-mock stare from the leader of the Greasers again, but he couldn't pull it off for more then five seconds and went back to talking and listening to the cowgirl that was on the other side of the line.

_"Aw, Darry! Don't say that! I'm still not married either, but I feel that we'll both find somebody very soon,"_

Darry grinned one of his rare smiles, feeling as if he was all alone in the room and talking to Beverly in private, and pretended that he didn't hear the gangs laughter or soft whispers that were going all around the room.

**"Yeah, you have a point. Anyway, the three new ones are Johnny's two little sisters, twelve-year-old Cassidy and seven month old Jocelyn. And let's not forget our other new twelve-year-old friend Jazz," **

_"Aw, so three new girls to the gang, huh?"_

Right after hearing Beverly say that, the gang stopped chuckling and turned all of their attention to Jazz, who was now looking completely embarrassed, his heart now pounding with some sorrow, along with his face and ears bright, bright red. Nevertheless, when Cassidy placed her hand on Jazz's shoulder and told him that it was okay, considering that Beverly never met him, but would feel amazing when she met such a great young lad like him, Jazz couldn't help smiling his movie-star grin, as if his embarrassed feelings never exsisted.

**"Um...no, Beverly, not three girls. Only two...Jazz is a boy,"**

The whole gang listened to Beverly's gasp and then a deep gulp.

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"_

"Please tell her it's alright, Darry," Jazz asked in a kind whisper, which made Darry grin again.

**"He said it's completely alright. You didn't know, so it's not your fault. Anyway, I should go...we'll see you next week, k?"**

_"Oh...alright. I'll miss hearing your voice until then, same with the rest of the gangs, but it's worth the wait for such great friends like you guys. And I can't wait to meet little Jocelyn, and the two twelve year olds, Cassidy and Jazz. I should get going, too. I need to feed the horses. See ya, Dar!"_

**"Good-bye, Beverly,"**

Darry waited for Beverly to hang up first, and when she did, he released a soft breath, before he hung up the phone then walked back over to the circle, now glaring at the rest of his Greasers, who were still in their own snickering and chuckling fits.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny," Darry mumbled, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, too.

"Yes, it very much is," Kitten chuckled

"Oh! And for that, Kitty cat, _and_ not to mention for daring me to do that...truth or dare, Kitty?!" Darry asked, a smirk now on his face.

All eyes were now on the oldest female Greaser, who was feeling completely nervous herself then, but she wasn't about to back down and make herself look like a total fool. That was Two-bit's job.

"Dare," Kitten decided, cooly

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Darry chuckled, shaking his head a coule of times, as he rested his arms behind his head and continued smirking at Kitten. At that moment, she truly wished that she could've changed to truth. However, the rules stated whence you picked either truth or dare, you could not change it no matter what. "I dare you to kiss Ponyboy!"

The entire gang howled out cheers, happily admiring Darry's dare, just as much as they were from Kitty's dare on him. Only Kitten and Ponyboy who were the ones completely feeling shocked and suddenly hot. The two even let out gasps at the same time, as their faces blushed up pink.

"No way! I can't kiss him! We're just friends!" Kitten exclaimed

"Nuh-uh! Don't try to escape Superman's dare, Kitty! It even says so in the rules that you can't back down!" Two-bit cheered, his voice full of excitment from just thinking about Darry's dare.

"But-but..." Kitty tried convincing, but she knew no matter how much she tried, it wouldn't work.

Each of the Greasers amusingly smiled at her, except Ponyboy, who was remaining completely nervous with his face beating bright red, as well as his ears.

"Seriously, guys, don't you think that _that's _a bit too far? I mean, this is _truth or dare_, not spin the bottle," Pony informed, trying his best to help Kitty back out of Darry's dare, but the gang still wouldn't allow it. Kitten and Ponyboy stared at each other, both of their faces still beating bright pink as their eyes frozed on one another.

"Um, Darry...is it possible that I can kiss him on the cheek only?" Kitten asked

"Nope, on the lips," Darry replied, amusingly

Ponyboy looked at his oldest brother, then took a gander around at the rest of the gang, before he gazed at Kitty.

"Darry, tell ya what," Pony spoke up, looking back at the eldest Curtis once again. Darry and the rest of the Greasers turned their amused and excited looks to the youngest Greaser.

"Yeah?" Darry shrugged

"If you let Kitty cat kiss me on the cheek instead of the lips, I'll kiss her back on her cheek, too. Sound good?" Ponyboy asked

Darry touched his chin and let out a 'Hmmm' sound through his lips, while the rest of the gang exchanged expressions, both of them questioning about if Darry would allow Ponyboy's offer or not. Even though the gang wanted to see 'em kiss on the lips, they figured seeing them at least kiss each other on the cheek would be good, too, and a little baby step up until they would eventually kiss on the lips...right?

Darry grinned and finally allowed Pony's offer. "Alright, fine. You two kiss each other on the cheek,"

The gang watched in dead silence, as Ponyboy and Kitten gazed at each others faces again, both of 'em having their hands placed on the opposites shoulders. Hesitant of who goes first, Pony turned his head over a bit after a couple of drop-dead quietness right there in his living room, and before he knew it, he felt a pair of soft, warm lips gently pressing on his cheek, which lasted for about five seconds before Kitten moved back. Ponyboy's face and ears turned darker pink as a small grin curled up on his lips, and when Kitty turned her head away afterwards, Pony's lips were felt on her cheek, which lasted for the same amount of seconds until the two parted, both of their skin upon their faces and ears all flushed with the color of a bit darker pink.

The Greasers clapped and cheered, some of them howling out for the two of them to kiss again, but Ponyboy and Kitten refused, making the gang let out an "Awh!" sound all together.

"So...um...Jazz, truth or dare?" Kitty asked, as if her and Pony's cheek kisses for each other never happened.

Jazz's heart leaped up hard in his chest as his smile quickly vanished from his face, him hoping to death that he wouldn't get a truth or dare about Cassidy...but why Cassidy? Hm...

Out of the two dares that Jazz witnessed, he decided that truth would be better and safer, not to mention embarrassing...hopefully.

"Truth," Jazz spoke up

"Alright, I was waiting to ask someone this question," Kitten snickered, her voice filled with excitement. Jazz started to tense up a bit, but not out of fear or stress, but from some nervousness, which was normal when you were playing the game, truth or dare. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

At that moment, Jazz totally wanted to step up and run out of the room because of his response that he was about to admit. At least the Greasers were his best friends, so they wouldn't ever make fun or betray him.

"Honestly...no, I haven't," Jazz confessed, his face sort of brighting up with a bright, bright red shade of embarrassment. He figured that considering how old the Greasers were, minus Cassidy since she was his age, got their first kiss already, but he was mistaking. Ponyboy and Johnny never had their first kisses, nor believe it or not, Darry.

"Aw, don't worry, Jazz. You'll meet a special girl soon," Cassidy assured as she gave the twelve-year-old boy a couple pats on the back to cheer him up, which did a bit. The gang smiled at the two twelve year olds as they grinned at each other, Ponyboy and Sodapop giving Jazz thumbs up while Two-bit whistled a romantic tune that he heard on the radio one time. Quickly, Jazz and Cassidy snapped out of it, and Jazz looked around at the Greasers to see which one he wanted to pick. Considering that Two-bit was the one who started whistling a romance type of song, Jazz smirked at him, already knowing a truth and a dare for the wisecracker.

"Truth or dare, Two-bit?" Jazz asked

"Oh, me? Okay...I pick dare," Two-bit picked

Jazz narrowed his eyes, his smirk remaining right on his face, which sort of worried Two-bit, but like Kitten and Darry, he wouldn't back down.

"I dare you to play Paul Revere's part in his scene of 'The British are Coming', meaning you'll have to pretend you're riding a horse around the living room," Jazz snickered, which made Two-bit's face sort of blush up with embarrassment for only a second, but his goofy grin spread across his face as he stood up from the floor, the rest of the gang already starting to chuckle at just the thought of what Two-bit was about to do.

Two-bit took in and let out a deep breath, still smiling his big, goofy smile as he started skipping around the living room, slapping himself on the rear since he had to pretend he was riding a horse, while he exclaimed out, "The British are coming! The British are coming!"

The gang quickly lost it, laughing to death at Two-bit's dare as he continued pretending to be Paul Revere for a couple more seconds before he skipped back over to the circle, made a horse sound, then sit down in his spot, as he started to laughing himself, finding what he just did pretty funny.

"Good one, Jazz," Two-bit chuckled, reaching over his closed fist to the twelve-year-old boy, who closed one of his fists and did a knuckle-touch, knowing that, that was the reason that Two-bit put his fist in front of him in the first place.

"Thanks, Two-bit," Jazz snickered as he wiped a single tear away from his eye, still suffering from some post-chuckles and snickers, same with the rest of the gang.

Two-bit touched and tapped his chin, taking a slow look around at each of the Greasers, until he found out the next person, or Two-bit referred to 'em as a victim, to go next.

"Stevie, truth or dare?" Two-bit cheered

"Don't call me that!" Steve ordered, angrily, as he rolled his eyes, then let out a deep breath. "I'll pick dare,"

The wisecracker of the gang smirked as he stood back up from the floor and placed his hands on his hips, while he eyed Steve, who didn't look that worried or nervous one bit.

"I dare you to let me fix you up a smoothie that's fixed with anything I want in it, and then you have to drink it all!" Two-bit laughed

Steve's eyes widened, already wanting to gag and throw up at just picturing what kind of stuff Two-bit had in mind of putting in this...'smoothie' of his. Nevertheless, Steve didn't say a word back. Instead he got up from sitting in the circle and followed Two-bit into the kitchen, the rest of the Greasers quickly getting up and trotting after 'em, leaving Jocelyn to play with her rattle on the couch herself.

Everyone watched as Two-bit started squirting some mustard and breaking a few eggs into a glass cup, with made the gang sort of laugh while going, "Oh, man!", "That's going to suck!", and "Ew!"

Two-bit just grinned amusingly as he dropped some pickles and then poured some chocolate milk into the glass cup, topping it all of with some beer drops and ketchup.

Steve's eyes grew big again when watching the 'smoothie' getting blended up, and he couldn't help gagging at least a bit. You really couldn't blame him, could ya?

The Greasers watched as Two-bit took the glass cup that was filled with such a strange looking liquid up from the counter, then handed it over to Steve, who gulped down a big lump in his throat before he hesitantly took it, thinking in his mind, "Screw truth or dare! I knew it was trouble!", but he had to admit to himself, it was pretty funny, too.

Steve glanced down at the disturbing 'smoothie' that he was holding, feeling like he was about to throw up over its apperance and it's ill scent. Two-bit continued grinning as he told Steve to go ahead and drink the 'smoothie'. Steve glared at Two-bit.

"If I die, I swear I'll haunt you, Two-bit Matthews! I swear I will!" Steve bellowed, before he looked back at the glass cup in his hand, gulped one more time, took a deep breath in as he clenched his eyes shut, and lifted the glass up to his mouth. He tasted the gross liquid running through his teeth and down his tongue, continuing getting jugged down his throat. Steve's eyes clenched harder from the thing tasting so horrible. He was trying his best to picture it being a chocolate milkshake or something that's at least good, but hearing the rest of the gang saying that, that was just so disgusting and that they felt sorry for him, didn't help his image through for more then four seconds, as if it was working anyway. Right after Steve finished the last gulp of the terrible 'smoothie', he slammed the empty glass cup down onto the counter and gagged, feeling a big roar hit his stomach. He wiped away the remains of the 'smoothie' from his lips, then scowled up at Two-bit, who was still grinning like a mad-man.

"I..am going to...kill you!" Steve spoke between gags, clenching his stomach with both hands.

"Consider that my revenge, my friend," Two-bit smartly chuckled as he gave Steve two pats on the shoulder. "That'll teach you not to call me by my actual name ever again,"

Steve only continued glaring, as Two-bit started laughing hystarically again, the gang not being to handle to not at least chuckle in, before Darry announced, "Okay, okay, let's get back to the game. Steve, you're the next one choosing,"

"Um...yeah...I'll, um...be right..." Steve slowly said, trying his best to get past his sudden sick feelings, but before he knew it, one of his hands was now over his mouth, and he was taking off to the bathroom.

Knowing that Two-bit pretty much did the same thing from getting drunk all the time, the Greasers just went back to sitting in their circle in the living room as they waited for Steve to return from blowing chunks thanks to none other then Two-bit Matthews, even though that the wisecracker didn't consider that he would actually get sick. Seriously, Two-bit drinks beer and doesn't even throw up until his like, seventh bottle, but Steve Randle can't even take down a 'special smoothie' and pass it for more then a minute. Jazz kept asking if they should call a doctor or if they should at least go check on ol' Stevie, but Sodapop and Pony convinced him that everything would be alright. Two minutes straight past of waiting, and Steve finally arrived back from his little trip to the bathroom.

"You okay, buddy?" Soda asked, giving his best friend since gradeschool a couple pats on the back. Steve wiped his lips with his bare hand and nodded his head, promising he was fine then and that his throwing up was certainly over, meaning he wasn't feeling sick anymore, which was true.

"Dallas, truth or dare?" Steve asked

"Dare, man," Dally answered without any hesitation. Dallas Winston never had to take a second to think about nearly anything. He was able to decide and answer things in a simple snap of two fingers clicking together. Even if a cop was asking ol' Dally if he was either going to pay for a speeding ticket or going to jail, Dallas would pick jail without any need to think. That way, he would still have all of his money, and he would get to meet some new cell-mates in what was like a sleepover, Dally being the only non-idiot there.

Steve smirked. "I dare you to go into the kitchen and get the jar of the hottest peppers that Darry bought, bring one of the spicey peppers back in here with you, then allow us to watch you eat it!"

"That's it?" Dally asked, chuckling with his hands jammed in his pockets, as if it was no trouble at all. However, he didn't know how _hot _and _spicey _those peppers were.

"You can't drink anything down for at least a minute after eating it," Steve added onto his dare.

Dally shrugged his shoulders, simply saying "Cool", before he stepped up from the floor and walked out of the room. The gang listened to the refridgerator open up, and then a glass jar, before it was closed again, along with the fridges door. Just like Steve explained on his dare, Dally came back into the living room and sat back down in his place of the circle, holding up and showing the hottest, small, red pepper that he got from the glass jar, then put it inside his mouth. He bit down and started chewing, the spicey liquid from inside of the pepper now stained on his tongue and driving down his throat.

The rest of the Greasers couldn't help to go off laughing when they watched Dally's face turn dark red while his eyes completely watered, and it was almost like you could see steam coming out from his nose and ears. Sweat started trickling down tough Dally's forehead as he deeply breathed in and out through his nose, which felt boiling hot, but his tongue was on fire when he continued chewing the hot pepper, causing the spicey liquid to spread even worse and it was hard to believe that it was a whole lot more hot.

Finally after a minute, Steve informed Dally that he could fully swallow the hot pepper. Once again without any hesitation, Dally quickly swallowed the hot pepper and started taking in and letting out fast, deep breaths from his mouth, which was on fire, too. "HOT! HOT!" Dally screetched "WATER! I NEED WATER!"

The gang started bursting out their laughter again as Dallas jumped up without waiting another single minute and bolted into the kitchen with the speed of lightning. Dang, he hadn't ever run like that since he was bolting away from the fuzz. The second Dally made it over to the sink and turned on the water, he didn't even grab a cup or glass or anything. Instead he started sucking on the faucet with his lips and mouth already feeling like they were cooling down. It was as if they were getting a shower from the heavens. Thank God, Dally thought. Dallas even washed away the sweat from his forehead and cheeks from clenching his eyes shut and holding his head under the faucet, feeling cold, cold relief of the cool water splashing all over his face, getting his hair wet a little bit, too, but not that much. The rest of the Greasers could hear Dally letting out loud, deep, relief filled moans, which caused them to start laughing a little bit again.

Dally entered the living room again after turning off the water and dabbing away the water from his face with one of the kitchen rags. The gang chuckled a little bit, but was a lot more quiet with Dallas now in the room and no longer in a spicey rush from that hot pepper. Dally took his seat back down in the circle, eyeing Steve in a angry way for a short second, before turning his focus onto the eldest Cade.

"Johnny-cake, truth or dare, man?" Dallas asked as he continued taking in and letting out some soft breaths to continue cooling down his tongue from the hotness that he faced with the spicey red pepper.

Johnny stuck his hands into his jean jackets pockets and shrugged. "Truth, I guess,"

"Alright, if Kitty cat was your age or you were hers, would you date her?" Dally asked

Kitten and Johnny's eyes both slimly grew big as Ponyboy's secretly did, too. Kitty thumped Dally on the back of the head, which made him chuckle and snicker.

"What kind of question is that, Dallas?!" Kitty asked

"No, no, Kitten...it's cool. It's actually a good question," Johnny spoke up, a small, handsome grin curling up on his lips, which made Kitten just back off from lecturing Dally, who was grinning amusingly, just like the rest of the gang, except Ponyboy, each of 'em waiting for Johnny-cake to reply to Dallas's truth. "I actually would...I mean, she _is _a pretty girl, a girl I've never seen so pretty before in my entire life," Johnny confessed, his ears turning bright red as his smile grew more, tucking some of his jet-black hair out of his face. Kitty's face blushed up as she smiled at the oldest Cade, thanking him for saying that. The whole gang thought that was nice of Johnny-cake to say, but wasn't it sort of strange at the same time? Hm...

Ponyboy didn't feel too hot all the sudden, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"Sodapop Curtis, truth or dare?" Johnny asked

"Truth," Soda shrugged

"What's your greatest fear?" Johnny questioned "mines getting caught by my old man when I'm sneaking out with Jocelyn and Cassidy,"

Sodapop frowned after hearing that, even though he already knew it was a sorrow, hardcore fact, but took in and let out a deep breath, finally confessing up to the gang that his worst fear was getting parted away from his brothers, but Darry promised him that, that wouldn't ever happen to him, nor Ponyboy.

"Carla, truth or dare?" Soda asked, his handsome smile now back on his face and his tone now excited, as if his sorrow never exsisted.

"I'll pick truth,"

"Okay then. If you would go out with Jazz, do you think it'd be a great date?" Sodapop smirked

Cassidy's eyes grew big as Jazz looked down at the notebook that was now resting on his lap, him thinking about the song that he wrote about a certain someone. He started thinking that it was ridiculous to write such a song, but Cassidy's voice kept echoing in his head, "When you fall, get back on again," and "Never give up on your hobbies. They're what makes you, _YOU_!"

"Well...I'm not saying it would be terrible, but I'm not saying it would be perfect either. I mean, come on...nothing can be perfect all the time," Cassidy gulped, hoping her response didn't sound ridiculous or hurtful. Jazz was just surprised to actually hear her talk about 'em going out on a date, even though it was Soda's truth to her.

"But would you still go out with him?" Soda asked

"Can I just switch to dare?!" Cassidy panicked, knowing for a fact that she couldn't, which was the number one rule that Darry stated, but she figured she'd give it a shot.

"Sure...I _dare _you to answer the question!" Sodapop chuckled

Cassidy's face flushed with the color of a bright, bright pink, which stained her entire face, nervously glancing around to see all eyes on her. Once again, if there was one thing that Cassidy hated, it would be being the center of attention. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, finding it best to just admit it before the gang started trying to get it out of her.

Jazz frowned, thinking that she was going to say no and that she wouldn't ever dare to go out with him, but surprisingly...she said the exact words, "Yes, I would, but we're just friends,". After hearing that, Jazz was struck dumb, his eyes still glued down on his song notebook while he went on thinking about his song that he was still writing, but he gazed back up to take a look around the gang, realizing that they were all playfully smirking at him and Cassidy. That is, until Cassidy finally asked, "Kitten, truth or dare?"

Kitten ended up choosing dare, and so, Cassidy dared her to call Craig and tell him off for everything that he's done to the DX station, her, and Jazz, which Kitty took gladly. Dally covered Jocelyn's ears as Darry told Ponyboy and Soda that they better never use the language that Kitten was using on Craig over the phone. She was actually calling him every name in the book, ordering him and hollering at him to stay out of her and her friends lives, which caused each and every one of the Greasers to cheer and clap, except Dally skipped the clapping since his hands remained over Jocelyn's ears. Before hanging up, Craig's last words were, "This isn't over! I'm just getting started!", but Kitten just rolled her eyes and told him, "Whatever. Good-bye!", before she slammed down the phone, earning her a lot of more cheerful howls and loud claps, along with some pats on the back and high-fives. Although, Kitten promised that, that would only have been the time she would cuss. Never again would she, is what she also stated.

Ponyboy then was asked, and he picked truth, which is when he was asked if he had ever kissed anyone before on the lips. Two-bit joked around and said that he hade made-out with his pillow, which was a complete lie and the whole gang knew that. Two-bit got a pillow to the head from Darry for saying that. Ponyboy then admitted that he never truly did have his first kiss.

Darry ended up picking another dare, which led him to do some headstands, and then he picked on Steve again, who picked truth, and answered with, "Yes, I'm the one who broke Mr. Gustavo's car window with my football, not Two-bit,", which led to Two-bit exclaiming out, "I _told _yawl I didn't do it! I'm bound to tell the truth once in awhile here!". Nevertheless, the gang just went on with the game, not minding Two-bit's outburst.

Jazz was then dared to be held down and tickled by the entire gang, which is when he really wished he picked truth when everyone attacked him, filling the living room with his handsome laughter for what felt like hours, but was really about two minutes.

Kitty told the truth that she did sneak into a club once, but rushed out when the place caught on fire. Johnny then had to do a Elvis impression with no shirt on (just because it was a part of the dare to make it somehow more funny to them!). Even he had to admit that, that was funny.

Hours past with the Greasers all playing truth or dare, and when the clock struck 4:50, ten minutes before the gang was planning to head to the Dingo for dinner, Ponyboy just got finished with his dare of playing with an air guitar, then he sat back down in his spot of the circle, listening to the others laugh until he asked, "Truth or dare...Jazz?"

After being tickled to death, Jazz was pleading and hoping to himself that he wasn't going to have to deal with something like that, but since his truths are most often related to Cassidy, he chose dare.

"I dare you to read that song that you were writing out-loud to all of us," Pony spoke

Right after hearing those words, Jazz just wanted to bolt out of the room, faster then when Dally when he ran to get a fast drink of water to save himself from exploding from the hot red pepper. Jazz really didn't want to read his song out-loud to the gang. He trusted them, but the song he was in process of writing was secret and private. However, he knew that, _that _was the main part of the TRUTH in TRUTH or dare. Jazz took in and let out a deep breath before he opened up his notebook and started reading his song out-loud, singing it with such a amazing voice, but softly at the same time.

"_She's the one who hasn't laughed at me...she's the one who hadn't ever dared to leave me behind...she's different..and I like it...she's all I need to talk to...to help me feel promised...she's the girl who feels the need for some speed, dragging on a skateboard as she stands by your side...I'll never let her go, I'll never let her slide...she's with me forever and ever, even until the end of time...she's never mistreated me...she's never called me any names...she actually loves me for me...I loved her way before any other guys out there, I held her in my arms before anyone else, and a place in my heart will always be filled with her...I knew ever sense we first looked at each other that she was perfect...she was different...she wasn't going to hate me...and I...was right...she's such a pretty sunset with such silky hair, and two beautiful eyes of my favorite eye color...I won't let her go, I won't let her slide...she's that girl who's draggin' the skateboard down the street who's too tough/tuff to ever beat...no one can ever take her place...ever sense she first smiled at her...ever sense she first talked to me...I knew that she was a miracle sent down from Heaven...oh, Lord, I thank you for all of the joy you've brought to me with my new best friends, the Greasers...and this girl who means...the world to me..._"

The Greasers looked at Jazz, each of their eyes big from being so surprised. Jazz took in another deep breath and closed his song notebook, releasing his breath afterwards. His heart was racing so fast that it felt as if he was about to faint. Nevertheless, he didn't.

"Jazz...that was awesome!" Ponyboy cheered

"...Really?" Jazz asked, surprised

"Yeah, Pony's right. You wrote that?" Soda asked

Jazz grew a slim smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, but I'm not finished with it yet,"

"Who's the song about, Jazz? Who's the girl?" Two-bit asked

"W-w-what?!" Jazz nervously spoke

"Who's the girl, Jazz?" Dally repeated the wisecrackers question, now feeling concerned about it himself. Each of the gang members were now thinking the same question, actually.

Jazz nervously stuttered, fumbled, and stumbled out "Um", "Uh", "Well", etc, but he wouldn't come out with a single sentence. Just as the twelve-year-old boy felt like he was about to scream or something from feeling so nervous, there was a knock at the door. Jazz let out a deep breath of relief as he announced that he would get it, before he trotted over to the door and opened it. There stood a sixteen-year-old blonde girl, her eyes soft brown and skin white. She was a Soc, but one of Johnny-cake's friends since they were in grade-school. Belinda. As always, Two-bit tried to flirt with Belinda, but she just told him for the millionth time that she was off the market, meaning that she was already taken by some other boy. A Soc. Nevertheless, Two-bit assured that he'd win her heart over some day, right before Belinda grinned at him and said, "Some day, but not today,"

The Greasers had lost track of time since they were so caught up in playing truth or dare that they forgot about going to the Dingo, and it was already 5:00. Quickly, the Greasers zipped on their winter coats and slipped on their waterproof boots, Johnny instructing Belinda about Jocelyn's usual needs and cares before Belinda promised him that everything would be alright as always. Johnny always agreed with Belinda, so he gave her a heart-warming smile, kissed Jocelyn on top of her head, then left the house with the rest of the gang. Cassidy was holding something now, which she had taken from Jocelyn's baby bag...it looked like a book. Jazz brought his song notebook along on the walk. Next stop...the Dingo for dinner...but who knows what could possibly happen...

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnn! Another cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil ;D! Well, as always, those other questions I usually always ask still remain, but here's some new ones: Who's Jazz's song about? What did Cassidy bring along with her on the walk to the Dingo? Why was Pony not feeling too hot after Johnny said that Kitten was pretty and would go out with her if they were the same age? Why did Ponyboy and Kitty feel so strange after giving each other small kisses on the cheek? Find out these questions and a whole lot more in more chapters! Read yawl in chapter sixteen! :D :D :D :D**


	16. The Dingo (Part I)

**AN: Hi, hi, hi, everyone! As always, I thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" to this point! I thank my great friends who are reviewing, and thank you for reading to this point, everyone. This story is long before over! Now, it's about time that the gangs leaving to the Dingo for their dinner where much is going to happen! But what'll ACTUALLY happen? Let's find out now! Happy reading and enjoy chapter sixteen as much as the first fifteen! *Leaves virtual candy-canes and Pepsi* :D**

_Chapter 16_

The gang walked and walked in the December afternoon, each of 'em staying close together so neither of them would get left behind. Soda and Steve were now doing their cartwheeling, all up and down the snowy sidewalk as they walked, which Darry no longer minded, just as long as they were very careful. Darry walked along with Dally, who was chuckling about him liking Beverly, with earned him some punches in the arm by the eldest Curtis, but of course, they didn't hurt. Darrel Curtis could never hurt a single friend of his, nor family member. He could only beat the tar out of Socs and anybody else who threatens to physically or sexually harm his kid brothers and best friends. Other than that, he couldn't even throw a tough punch as much as he wanted to. While Darry and Dally chatted, Ponyboy and Kitten did the same, totally trying their best to forget about Darry's dare over their little truth or dare game, and quietly continued talking about what they got the rest of the gang for Christmas. Two-bit was as always, cracking jokes while he combed back his greasy hair with a comb that was stored in his winter jackets pocket, not caring how loudly he laughed when reliving the gangs truths and dares, adding in as much details that he could to make it all even more hilarious. Ol' Dallas was glaring at him when the wisecracker brought up the red pepper dare that he had to go through, thanks to Steve. Seriously, Dally was so close to punching him in the back of the head, but he refused to let Jazz and Cassidy see him do such a thing. Speaking of Cassidy, she was busy holding Johnny's hand, considering that that's what he told her to do anytime they were walking in town together, answering his quiet questions about why she brought along the object that she was holding, but she just said that she wanted to, not wanting to give up the true reason on why she brought the object. Lastly, Jazz was just keeping his mouth shut, not talking about anything, while feeling completely nervous about his best friends in if they'll keep asking about his song, but thank God at that moment that they weren't.

"So, what food is at this bar?" Jazz asked, trying to forget the best he could that the Dingo was a bar and that he was only twelve, but looked fourteen.

"Well, ever sense Buck bought the place out by the last owner, pretty much everything you could ever dream," Soda replied, adding a "Wohoo!" as he did another cartwheel, Steve smiling for a change and following his example with some laughter of his own added into it.

A confused expression wiped across Jazz's face. "Who's Buck?" he asked, confusingly

Dally took out a cigarette from one of his pockets, then snatched out his lighter from his opposite pocket. He stuck the end of his weed into his mouth and lit the other end, before he stuffed his lighter away again, taking in a deep breath of a gray cloud. Surprisingly, Jazz wasn't surprised, startled, or shocked about seeing Dallas's smoking, only because that he's witnessed somebody smoke before...his...

"Buck's my rodeo partner, one of my close buddies," Dallas told Jazz, blowing out a perfect smoke ring up in the air after speaking. "But Darry's very cautious 'bout him,"

"I have every right to be cautious!" Darry barked, interrupting Dally before he went any furthur. The oldest Curtis's outburst was so unexpected that it caused each of the Greasers, minus Dally, to jump a bit, and not to mention, Jazz releasing a soft, little yelp from his lips. Everyone was now dead-silent, looking at their leader with sort of big eyes, each of 'em questioning to themselves if he wanted to say anything else. Actually, he did. Darry took in and let out a deep breath as he ran both of his hands through his hair, then placed them on his hips. "I'm not saying Buck's very bad like a demon-creature or a Soc or something like that, but let's face it, the mans in his adult ranges and has been arrested about eight times!"

"Actually, he's been arrested six times," Dally corrected "and, no offence, but so what? I've been arrested many times, Soda's been in the slammer one time, Steve's been arrested twice, Two-bit's been behind bars for...okay, I lost track after nine,"

Jazz was certainly surprised to hear that, unlike the rest of the gang since they've all been together since childhood, but Jazz wasn't getting terrified or uncertain about the Greasers. Even though some of them have been arrested, they smoke and not to mention drink, some members more then others, and they beat up Socs only when they need to, Jazz had this feeling stitching onto his golden heart...a strong feeling of friendship that he's never had since the day he lost his two friends from the...

Either way, Jazz knew he could trust each and every one of the Greasers, no matter how they acted with their personalities or actions on anything, he knew that he would always love all of them for who they are, just like they've been doing to him since they first met him. Although, Jazz has been questioning to himself...what if he tried dating again? He knew that his ex-girlfriend completely changed his life in a way that people would most likely have a hard time believing, and he also belived that he would never find a beautiful girl who'll actually adore him for him...so, Jazz figured that dating was ridiculous and a huge mystery, just like true love. He didn't think any girl would ever want to go out with him, but he didn't realize that a certain someone questioned to themselves about the same things...dating and true love.

"That's different, though, Dally!" Darry informed, referring to what Dallas said about him, Steve, Two-bit, and Soda being arrested. "You actually did certain things with heaters for fun or because you were ticked, Steve and Soda were doing cartwheels down the street, the other time with Steve was because he went on his spring break runaway trip last years spring break with Two-bit, and speaking of Two-bit...well, he's Two-bit!"

"Hey!" Two-bit exclaimed. He scrutched his nose and crossed his arms against his chest, as if he was a little four-year-old who was just grounded or put into a timeout, as he bit down on his lips from the inside of his mouth. Nevertheless, the gang just ignored his mocking childish behavior at that time.

Dally rolled his eyes and took another long drag of his cigarette, right before he took out the rest of the pack from his pocket and handed it down to Jazz, but he wouldn't take it. The twelve-year-old just gazed at the pack of cancer-sticks (which was Two-bit's cigarette pack before Dally stole it the couple days Two-bit ran away for four days from Steve's crib!) with a confused expression on his face, his eyes growing big from yet another dark memory.

"Dude! What are you thinking, Dal?! He's twelve!" Steve exclaimed, right before he did another cartwheel after Sodapop.

"Yeah, and? I started smoking when I was nine," Dallas reminded

"Um...no thank you, Dally. I'm not the smoking type," Jazz told the Greaser that was offering him to take a cancer-stick from the pack.

Dallas waited a moment to take in his words, right before he shrugged his shoulders and put the cigarette pack back into his pocket, taking another drag of his cancer-stick and releasing a puff of a gray cloud from his lips afterwards. Dally had a hard time believing that Jazz didn't want a caner-stick because all of his friends, minus Kitty and Cassidy, and of course Jocelyn, smoked, but he just figured that was a girl Greaser thing. Nevertheless, there's a first time for everything, and Jazz just so happened to be the first ever male Greaser to never smoke, which believe it or not, was completely rare to boy Greasers.

Actually, just because he was twelve wasn't the reason why Jazz didn't want a cigarette. He truly wasn't a smoker and was never going to become one in his opinion, just like Cassidy. She was a twelve-year-old non-smoker as well.

The Greasers continued walking and walking together in town that was freezing with the cool breeze, freezing snow, and slippery ice, and after another five minutes, they arrived at the Dingo, where they saw a man standing behind the main glass door, washing it clean with a rag. He was a twenty-to-twenty-five looking man who had light tan skin and short ash-black hair, along with a slightly pointed nose and two eyes that looked like two gray sheets of frozen ice, along with a scar across the bottom of his jaw from a Soc costumer who was big time impatient just because it was a full house there in the Dingo that summer day. This light tan man was dressed in a dark brown muscle shirt that was slightly stained with some liquor stains, a dark black leather jacket, a pair of pointed toe; brown boots, and a old pair of worn out; slightly ripped up; brown jeans. The minute he glanced up to see the Greasers heading towards the front door from only a couple seconds far, the tan man smiled a big, cheesy smile and took a drink of liquor from the glass bottle that was in his free hand, before he grabbed the main glass doors handle and pulled it open.

"Hey, Buck!" Dallas greeted, the second the full gang entered through the main door of the Dingo.

That's when Jazz realized that the tall, lean, ash-black haired, gray eyed, man with the cheesy smile still plastered on his face was Buck, the new owner of the Dingo and Dallas's rodeo partner bud that Dally himself, and Darry were speaking about.

"Dallas Winston! Good to see you again!" Buck cheered as he tossed the rag he was using to clean the main glass door over his shoulder, then took a hold of Dally's hand, both of 'em wrapping their tough fingers around each others wrists, as they manly hugged each other and patted each others backs, before releasing each other. Buck and Dallas have been best friends since they first met in the slammer in New York City, when both of them were just little boys, but years past with Buck now being in his twenties and Dallas now eighteen. They were seriously so close that it was as if they could easily spot each other from miles away. "Good to see the rest of ya, too!" Buck said to the rest of the gang, giving each of the guys high-fives.

"Why, why, Kit-Cat!" Buck howled, his voice full of happiness and his smile even bigger when now gazing at the thirteen-year-old female Greaser. Kitten smiled at Buck after he called her by her origional childhood nickname when growing up and walking around town all by herself, considering that her parents were always spending all of their time and attention on her four little brothers. That's actually how Buck met Kitten. It was a fall day, and Kitty was only eight years old, meaning that Buck was a teenager then. A highschool dropout, to be exact. The Dingo was always his favorite spot to go hang out and lie about his age so he could drink beer, which often gave him a lot of runs from the police. Nevertheless on the one fall day, Buck was going to the Dingo after sneaking out from his bedroom window, but he suddenly stopped when he saw a little girl dressed in a pink dress and clear; glass-like slippers, which her mother forced her to wear, and her ginger-hair was cutely braided back in a silky braid, but she absoluetly _hated _looking like that. She felt like a Barbie dress-up doll around her folks, especially her mom. Although, Buck could just tell that she was one mighty of a young Greaser. He just warmly smiled and walked up to the front of the Dingo, where the little white girl was sitting on a crate in front of the windows. He could tell that she was sad, her emerald green eyes shimmering off sorrow, and her arms being held up on her curled up legs, and her head resting in her hands.

_FLASHBACK FROM YEARS BACK_

"_Well, well, well, hello there little princess! What's got you so down?" Buck asked, smiling down at the young girl._

_The little girl gazed up at the tall teenager, her eyes looking like they were becoming tearful, only because she was reminded of two certain people. She didn't actually care to be talking to a stranger, considering how kind Buck was seeming towards her, and not to mention that she was technically a loner, unless you count her Greaser buds. "My parents don't care about me! They're so caught up in my four little brothers!" the little girl whined_

_Buck's smile quickly vanished right after he heard such a young one say such a thing about their own folks and siblings. But Buck could relate. His parents always grounded him and when he was a baby, his parents use to say to him when he was in his crib, "Good-night, baby...thank you for ruining our lives."_

_Nevertheless, Buck was like the other Greasers as a highschool dropout, mostly Dallas Winston, which meant he adored to break the rules, especially when it came to his parents, like for example, they grounded him only an hour ago just because he stayed the night at his girlfriends house just to watch a horror movie with her, but Buck just crawled and climbed out his bedroom window. When he arrived home, he would most likely earn another grounding and possibly a beat down by his old man, although he didn't give a crap, considering that he was one mighty tuff/tough teenager. "Aw! Don't say that, little one!" Buck exclaimed as he sat down beside the young eight-year-old and placed his arm around her, gently pressing her head down on his shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't shrug him off or quickly get up to walk away to head on anywhere else, as long as it wasn't her home. She just adjusted her attention over to the highschool dropout._

_"Well, it's true!" the young girl exclaimed_

_"How is it true, um...what's your name, girly? I'm Buck, a highschool dropout. I'm what others call a dropout freak, but I don't really give a da-" Buck said, but he quickly shut himself up and remembered how young the little girl looked, and she was paying attention to everything he was saying. Buck's eyes grew big before he continued, just like Two-bit would usually do at a time like that. "I don't give a...dang," Buck finished, which earned him a couple of adorable, surprising giggles from the eight-year-old girl. Buck took in and let out a deep breath of relief, continuing to keep one of his arms around the little girl while he used his free hand to run through his hair, then down his face. _

_The little girl grinned a little, sweet, cute smile, showing her sparkling white teeth, some missing due to them being just baby teeth. Buck couldn't help grinning again and joined in chuckling a bit as the young girls eyes lit up with happiness, the sorrow feelings completely gone._

_"I'm Kitten, but my friends, the Greasers, call me Kitty. I would be hanging out with 'em now, but some of them are at church while one of them are teaching the others on how to rob a couple of cancer-sticks from the main general store," Kitten shared, brushing a piece of her ginger-colored hair behind her ear, while she kept her head down on Buck's caring shoulder. _

_Buck smiled again, knowing for a fact that the one that she was most likely talking about with robbing was either Two-bit Matthews or Dallas Winston. He knew all of the Greasers, and he was willing to get to know another one, but he's never ever met a female Greaser before. Kitten was the first ever female Greaser to be realized as an actual female Greaser, and not to mention joining the gang in the first place. _

_"You're a Greaser, huh, Kitten? I've never met a girl who's a Greaser before," Buck shared_

_"Yeah, I know. I'm the first ever female Greaser in this entire town. Not only is it rare with me being a Greaser, but I'm only eight," Kitten told him_

_"...A little eight-year-old girl Greaser...who's all by herself in town this fall day with her friends out at their own buisness...so, please answer my question on WHY you're out alone? I mean, the last thing you need is to be jumped by a Soc," Buck stated_

_"How do you know what a Soc is?"_

_"I'm actually a different type of Greaser, and I've been jumped by Socs tons of times, and the last thing I want to live with, is a little girl like yourself getting jumped, injured, and possibly killed by Socs," _

_Kitten only looked at him, taking in his words without saying anything back in a response. Buck waited patiently, keeping his grey eyes on her, while thinking to himself that he wasn't going to leave this poor girls side. He knew she needed help, and not to mention the fact that she was completely lonely and filled with some remaining sorrow at that moment, due to her best friends being out and parents focusing on her four little brothers as always. To Buck's surprise, Kitty just rolled her eyes and shrugged._

_"As long as I'm not home, I'm happy. My dads spending time with teaching my two twin brothers, Mark and James to play football, while my mother is playing tag with my other two brothers, Joey and Chris. I'm the only girl in my entire family, and not to mention the unwanted one," Kitten sighed as she took her head off from laying on Buck's shoulder and rested it back in her hands. _

_Once again, Buck knew he could relate. He knew what it was like to feel unwanted by the two people who were actually supposed to love and care for you, but he really didn't want to share such a thing to just a little, sorrow filled, on the edge of breaking down, eight-year-old girl who you could tell felt like she doesn't deserve a place in the world. Seriously, she was depressed enough. Anymore sorrow that she hears or witnesses would possibly pressure her into running away and running into some Socs. She may be only eight, but the Socs don't give a crap about how old Greasers are. They'll beat them senseless no matter what, and keep repeating it over and over again until they're finally dead. However, Kitty was already beaten and bruised up a bit with a tear in one of her eyes, trying her best not to cry in front of Buck. She tugged on her long, pink sleeves, trying her best to cover all of the bruises that her arms were covered in, thanks to the Socs, who were a lot older then her. They were like, sixteen year olds!_

_Buck's gray eyes shot big whence he was able to catch sight of one of the black n' blue bruises that was marked on Kitten's skin. "Did the Socs beat you up?!" Buck gasped_

_Quickly, Kitten pulled down the sleeves of her bright pink dress all the way again, down to her wrist, and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't help more tears to weld up in her emerald green eyes, so she finally allowed them to fall, covering her face with both of her hands. She must've really been beaten and bruised pretty badly to have her cry so much. The Socs terrified her to pieces! It didn't take too long at all until Buck gently placed his arms around Kitten again, but picked her up and placed her on his lap this time. Remaining careful and gentle, Buck locked his arms around the little girl, allowing her head to rest on his chest as he kept one of his arms around Kitten's waist, while using the other one to stroke her back. Buck's eyes started to water a slim bit, knowing for a fact that the Socs DID jump such a precious and youthful soul. Those evil demons! That's all that Buck was bellowing in his mind, calling the Socs every word in the book, but he knew he could never speak such foul language around a eight-year-old girl. _

_"You want to hang out with me, Kit-Cat?" Buck asked, not allowing any of his tears to fall. Kitten took her face that was burried in the highschool dropouts shirt and gazed up at him, all cute, sad, and surprised at once. _

_"R-really?" Kitty sniffled as she wiped away her tears from streaking down her face and in her eyes, but some news ones took their spots. A slim grin formed on Bucks face as he sat Kitten back down on the concrete. Confusedly, Kitty watched him as he stood up from sitting down beside her and dusted himself off. Kitten continued watching, finding that day completely new...because when you're a kid, everything is new. Everything is golden then. At first, Kitty frowned, thinking that Buck was going to leave her to be back in her lonesome, just like she always is when the rest of the Greasers were busy and when she wasn't home in her bedroom. But to her surprise, Buck smiled down at her, the tears shining in his eyes from the fall sunlight, as he reached down one of his light tan hands to the little girl. _

_"Yes, Kit-Cat...really," Buck finally replied to Kitten's question with his heart-warming smile still glued on his face. When Kitten didn't say anything back and just continued staring at Buck with a surprised expression, Buck continued grinning as he did a gentle jerk to the left with his head, keeping his hand down to Kitten when doing so. "Come on...let's go visit the park or something, Kit-Cat. Whatever you want to do, I'll do with ya when the rest of your fellow Greasers aren't around. I'm now your friend, just as close as I am with the rest of your Greaser buds," Buck lectured. He actually spoke a lecture that wasn't about an arguement for once. And he meant it. He wasn't ever going to allow Kitty being all by herself ever again when the other Greasers were out doing their own buisness, or when she leaves her house without even being noticed. Not only that, but Buck actually gave Kitten her own little nickname for him to call her. Kit-Cat. Kitten loved that, and so, she smiled finally, and reached up one of her hands, right before Buck gently wrapped his fingers around hers and pulled her up. That day completely changed Kitten's life in a great way. She now never had to worry or fear when the rest of the Greasers weren't around, and when she felt annoyed by her folks not paying any attention to her. She now had Buck. Throughout the years, Kitten grew up to feel like Buck was her actual father. Seriously, Kitty even said when she got married, she wanted Buck to walk her down the aisle. Not Kevin, but Buck, the father of her dreams that she wished she had, but never did._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Look at how much you've grown! I havn't seen you for over a year now!" Buck exclaimed to Kitty, his voice full of cheer and happiness. That just made Kitten's heart-warming, golden smile grow brighter and bigger, and even more beautiful in someone's opinion. Just like Cinderella would do before dancing with her prince charming, Kitten reached out one of her hands, it pointing down with her fingers pressed together, her big smile still remaining.

"The father I've always wanted, but never got," Kitten chuckled "and I'm sorry, Buck, but I haven't been in the drinking type of mood to come out here to the Dingo. I've been having a lot on my mind from none other than my folks. But I'm just glad to see you again! I missed you!"

Buck just continued smiling, his eyes staying on the girl that he practically raised himself as he gently took a hold of her hand that she held out in front of her, and like a gentlemen would do, kissed the top. The rest of the gang, as expected, snickered and chuckled a bit, except Jazz, who just grinned. Kitten and Buck ignored their soft laughs and Buck wrapped his arms around Kitten, having a hard time believing how old she was now. Thirteen...and it felt just like yesterday she was that little eight-year-old loner that always used to chill outside the Dingo. Although, now she had the Greasers gang all together without them splitting up to do different things anymore. From now on, the Greasers did everything together, only splitting up to go to their jobs and houses, but would eventually end back up at the Curtis's house. Nevertheless, in Buck's mind, even though Kitten wasn't really his daughter, he would always love her as his baby girl and when she got married in the future, he would have a hard time believing that it was her time to change her name, and for him to give her away. On that day, he'll just believe that he's losing his precious baby girl, but he'll never let her go. It was as if he could hear Kitten's voice telling him, "It's time to walk me down the aisle, Buck,", and then he could hear his cries. He wasn't ready to let the girl who felt like his daughter go, but he wasn't going to have to worry about that for many years. However when that day _does _come...he won't know what to do without his precious little girl.

Buck released Kitten from their hug and gave her a finally tap bellow her shin with his curled up pointer finger, which made Kitty let out a chuckle, just like she always did when she was younger, then watched Buck give her one final grin before he moved over to Cassidy.

"Why, hello there, Carla. It's nice to see you again," Buck greeted as he playfully tussled up the second oldest Cade's hair. Cassidy grinned and rolled her eyes after Buck took his hand back, away from her hair as he snickered a bit. Then, the twelve-year-old girl fixed her hair to make it look good as new again, right before she shook Buck's hand.

"It's great to see you again, too, Buck," Cassidy said, releasing the light tan mans hand after three seconds, then recieving his smile.

Just as when Buck was about to tell the Greasers to go on and take their usual seats, he realized there was Jazz, standing a little off in the back of Cassidy, as if he was trying to blend into the background. Buck's cheesy, but yet heart-warming smile vanished off his face and a confused expression took its place. His gray eyes were now big, only because he was so confused about the twelve-year-old boy who was just standing there all quiet and not moving a muscle, nor a single inch away from the Greasers gang. Darry turned around, his feet remaining standing where they were, until his eyes focused on Jazz, who looked slightly nervous. Well, he was a shy lad when it came to meeting new people. Remember Mr. Henderson and the rest of the Greasers? Darry didn't blame him, and he knew that the rest of the Greasers wouldn't either.

"Oh, Buck, that's our new friend Jazz. He's a new Greaser to our gang," Darry introduced the twelve-year-old boy to the twenty-to-twenty-five looking man, who had his eyes now settled on the eldest Curtis. The rest of the Greasers turned around to realize that Jazz was the reason why Buck looked so confused out of the bloom. Jazz looked around at all of the eyes on him, feeling his heart starting to race hard in his chest. He didn't really mind him being the center of attention with the Greasers, but out in public where others were around, he felt completely stressed, nervous, and shy.

"A new Greaser, huh?" Buck asked as he touched his chin.

"Y-yes, sir," Jazz stuttered his response, hoping to death that he wasn't sounding lame to Buck, but it's an obvious fact that Buck needs to encounter much more then that to just jump to a conclusion with a Greaser that they're lame or just plain crazy. If Jazz was a Soc, then yeah. He would've thought that Jazz was really lame, but considering that he truly wasn't, Buck couldn't help wiping the confused look off his face and smile again, which sort of confused Jazz.

"Please forgive him, Buck. He's very shy at first, but he truly does grow on ya," Cassidy spoke up, once again to have Jazz's back, but she still hated to be the center of attention, especially in public.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Buck assured

"Y-you sure?" Jazz asked, stumbling up again with his words only out of nervousness. To his surprise, Buck continued smiling at him and nodded right head, right before he walked up to Jazz and reached out one of her hands for the twelve-year-old boy to shake, but all Jazz did was uncertainly stare at him, hesitantly reaching out his hand and shaking Buck's, just like he did with Mr. Henderson.

"You certainly look like one heck of a keeper Greaser," Buck complimented as he took his hand away from holding onto Jazz's and shaking it to greet him for the first time.

"Well, this kids like a puppy, 'cause we are keeping him, Buck," Darry chuckled, jamming his hands into his pockets.

For the first time since the Greasers arrived at the Dingo, Jazz grew his full handsome, bright, golden, movie-star smile as his China blue eyes sparked up with joy and happiness. He was certainly a handsome young man, just like Sodapop. They both had movie-star looks and amazing personalities, and Jazz never had to touch a single drop of alchol, nor was he ever going to, to keep him from getting drunk on life...most of the time. The other time, he's a complete loner in need of company, but ever since he met the Greasers and became a part of their gang, he hasn't ever had to worry about feeling sorrow pains burrying him in deeply with no help, no matter how much he screamed and cried. With him now being the Greasers second pet, Johnny being the first, Jazz certainly never feared about being left completely alone to cry and feel scared to death from his past still stalking and haunting him. The Greasers will always be there for you, Jazz knew that for sure. When he was hungry, they fed him. When he was lonely, they talked to him. When he wanted to do something, they would do whatever it was with him. When he needed a laugh, they either cracked a joke like usually ol' Two-bit would, or they would tickle him until he thought he would die if they didn't stop. But most importantly...he wanted a home that wasn't like his dark past, and thanks to Ponyboy on that one, the Greasers allowed him to stay there. No matter how many times Jazz told them "Thank-you, guys",...he felt that there couldn't have been enough thanks in the entire world to go to such amazing people...well...amazing as you didn't get on any of their bad sides. Jazz certainly had a golden heart for 'em...but it was even more golden for one person...who?

"Well, that's great! He looks like he fits into your gang perfectly, Darrel!" Buck cheered, giving Darry a couple hard, but playful smacks on the shoulder. A small, rare grin curled up on Darry's lips as he rolled his eyes at Buck, finding his personality a lot more like Two-bit's nowadays instead of ol' Dally's hardcore personality. Wow, Buck really _did _change from hard, cold, and rude to goofy, joker, and slimly playful...for half of the time.

"Oh, he does!" Two-bit howled with joy with a single clap of his hands, which echoed throughout the medium-sized bar.

"Yeah...he's some twelve-year-old," Cassidy giggled as she tucked a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear to keep it from dangling over one of her eyes.

Jazz kept his perfect, movie-star smile printed on his face, which was now starting to feel a bit warm after hearing Carla say such a kind thing to him, as he started feeling something tugging at his heart...but what was it?

Buck's gray eyes widened as he shot his attention back to the twelve-year-old, white skined, brown-haired, and China blue eyed boy, taking a gander from the bottom of his waterproof boots to the top of his head. Only one word came to Buck's mind when taking in the twelve-year-old boys actual age and height...dang! Jazz was certainly taller for his age, but he was still a bit shorter then Ponyboy, considering that Pony was taller then his age as a thirteen-year-old a bit as well. Nevertheless, Jazz was twelve, not fourteen like others suspected when first looking at him.

"Twelve?! Dang! You're one tall lad for your age, boy!" Buck howled with some chuckling added into his speaking.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Jazz informed, his cheeks feeling like they were bright pink from still thinking about what Cassidy said about him being a certain something. The feeling within his heart continued feeling like it was gently tugging more and more...but he still didn't know what was this feeling all about. He's never felt anything like it ever in his entire life since his ex-girlfriend. What was the word, though? Hm...

"Well, I know yawl came to eat and drink. Let's not just chat all day. Take your origional seats and I'll get one of the waitresses to serve ya," Buck announced to the Greasers, who nodded their heads with agreement.

"Um...Buck," Jazz said, feeling sort of embarrassed now as his face heated up with some of the embarrassment, too.

"Yeah?"

"Can you point me...um...to the...boys room?"

Two-bit snickered a bit, which earned him a punch in the arm by Steve, and then a thump over the head by Dallas. "Quiet, Dim-Wit! Unless you want to get a personal meeting with my fist, you better shut your trap!" Steve threatened as he held up one of his clenched fists, clenching it so hard that his knuckles started turning bright red while it shook a little bit.

"Touche!" Two-bit exclaimed, his big, goofy smile slimly remaining on his face as he shrugged of Dally's hand from resting on his shoulder, then pushed Steve's fist away from his face.

Jazz felt his face finally burning up bright red from feeling so embarrassed, but it ended when he felt Buck's hand touch his shoulder to get his attention, right before he pointed to the boys restroom in the back of the bar, telling him to go on ahead while the others took their seats where they usually sit when they visit the Dingo. Still feeling slightly embarrassed, Jazz trotted to the way back of the bar and turned around the corner to go to the boys bathroom, while the rest of the Greasers took their seats. Not many people were out in the Dingo that day, especially because of the snowy weather, so the Greasers were able to all sit in their usual seats. The only other person that was there in the Dingo was a thirteen-year-old Soc redhead boy, who was sitting at one of the tables all by himself in the corner of the Dingo, his green eyes gazing around at the Greasers as they usually did while they waited for them to order and eat their food. However...the redhead stopped looking around whence his eyes met Cassidy...dang, in his opinion, she was smoking hot. He didn't care that she was a Greaser. She was still so dang hot. A devious smile wiped across the redhead boys face as he licked his lips, then took a drink from his glass of water, which was secretly drugged with some smashed-up pills that he stole from his house. Oh, crud...not only was this redhead boy a Soc, but he totally had the hots for Cassidy and to top it all of...he was _high_! Uh, oh...

As always, Dally, Darry, Steve, and Two-bit were playing some poker, Two-bit also flirting with the waitress who was taking their orders, which recieved him a slap across the face. "Serves ya right, Two-bit!" Dallas exclaimed as he smacked the wisecracker upside the head from sitting across the table from him, Steve sitting beside Two-bit while Darry was beside Dally. "Now just lay down some money before I throw my cards at you!"

"Alright, alright! Chill, pepper-man!" Two-bit laughed, referring to Dally's dare to eat a hot, spicy, red pepper and not drink a simple drop of liquid for a full minute.

"Why you little son of a-" Dallas exclaimed

"Let it go, Dally!" Darry ordered as he tapped Dally over the head with a single smack of his cards.

Dally bit down on his lip and released a growl, as his eyes shot off direct anger at Two-bit, who was just smiling like a mad-man, while he slid up a couple of quarters into the game. (Remember, back then, that was a whole lot!)

Kitten, Ponyboy, Soda, and Johnny were sitting at the table behind Dally, Darry, Two-bit, and Steve's table, the four of 'em just talking, sharing some secrets and cracking some insulting jokes about Socs.

"Hey, Johnny-cake..." Pony nearly gulped when speaking to his best, best friend. Johnny focused his black eyes up on Ponyboy, while he swallowed some of his Pepsi that was served to him in a glass cup, right before he flashed a small grin.

"Yeah, Pone?"

"Remember during truth or dare...you spoke about if you and Kitten were the same age...you would...date her, right?"

Johnny took in his words, a slimly confused expression now formed on his face as he gazed at Ponyboy for a second, then at Sodapop and Kitten, Soda sitting beside him and Kitty sitting next to Ponyboy. Soda and Kit-Cat were both sharing the same amount of confusion, but Soda being Soda and all, being his happy-go-lucky person and drunk on life, he knew that something about a certain female Greaser was on his baby brothers mind. Nevertheless, Sodapop just grew his handsome grin and let out a soft chuckle, before he picked up his glass cup of Coka Cola and took a sip of it. Although, Kitty just remained completely confused, she know taking an equal amount of confused glances at three of her Greaser buds, until she took a drink of her Sprite, really wishing she had a weed right then, considering that she only smoked when she was completely scared or confused.

"You're right, Pony. I did say that," Johnny finally replied to his best, best friend so he could answer his question.

Ponyboy took a short sip of his Pepsi, then sat his cup back down on the table. "Why?" Ponyboy asked as he wiped away the remaining drops of his Pepsi from his lips with his bare hand.

Johnny's heart jumped up so hard in his chest from just one single pump that it sort of hurt from being so startled. He was hoping that Ponyboy wouldn't ask that question, but since he did, what was he supposed to say? He knew he couldn't come out with the truth, considering that Kitten wasn't his age and there was a three-year difference between them. However, Johnny knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back forever. Ponyboy, or at least one of the other Greasers, were going to find out about his secret sooner or later. But Johnny just didn't think that, that timing was right! Seriously, they just got finished with playing truth or dare, which is when he admitted that he actually would date Kitten if they were the same age, about fifteen minutes ago, and Kitty and Ponyboy actually gave each other little pecks on the cheek, thanks to Darry's revenge dare on Kit-Cat.

At that moment, Soda started to get concerned as he looked over to see Johnny-cake, who quickly picked up his glass of Pepsi, then placed his lips on the cold surface, right before he started slurping down some more drinks of his pop.

"Johnny? Are you okay? All I did was ask a simple question," Ponyboy said, innocently

"Oh, no, Pony. Don't worry. I'm alright," Johnny assured, his voice sounding promising, but his feelings on the inside...wasn't feeling so promising to Johnny-cake himself. He's been keeping this secret of his hiden for years now, and he had no idea how much more he could keep it up. Nevertheless, Johnny wasn't going to allow himself to confess his secret. At least not then at that moment. He didn't know exactly what time he would admit it, nor what day, but he did know that he would have to speak the truth about it sooner or later.

"Well, Ponyboy, he picked truth," Kitten spoke up to answer Pony's question for Johnny-cake, considering that he never answered it yet.

Pony shrugged his shoulders, feeling his face starting to heat up. Wait a second...no...is it even...possible? Was Ponyboy actually feeling...jealous?

"I was just thinking that, that question was a bit too much...only because that you and Johnny are three-years apart from age with each other," Ponyboy informed Kitten, who nodded her head twice after taking in his words.

"Yes, I know we're three years apart from age, and I'm pretty sure that Johnny-cake knows that for a pure fact, too," Kitty said

"I actually do," Johnny spoke up, right before taking another drink of his Pepsi, hoping it would cause the empty; nervous feeling from his stomach to fill up...however, it wouldn't.

"Oh, let's face it, guys...my baby brothers jealous," Soda chuckled

"I am not!" Ponyboy objected as he crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"Seriously, Ponyboy, it's an obvious fact that you very much love Kitten, and so, when Johnny-cake's truth was to ask if he would date her if they were the same age, you got jealous when he admitted he actually would," Soda smartly explained, his big; handsome; movie-star grin remaining plastered on his face, while Pony's face stained with the color of a bright, bright pink.

"That's not true, Soda!" Pony once again objected, but he really didn't sound so convincing this time.

At that moment, Kitty's face turned bright pink, too, but she just started drinking some more of her pop, while Johnny just remained nervous about his secret on the inside, and Soda just crossed his arms, while he continued grinning.

"Sure, Pone. Just keep believing that until you and Kitty finally kiss on the lips," Sodapop chuckled

"Soda! Quiet!" Ponyboy ordered, while the second oldest Curtis chuckled at the youngest one, finding it funny that he was denying what he said about him and Kitten dating once again. Pony just rolled his eyes and started drinking some more of his Pepsi, while Kitty did the same with her Sprite, the two of them still remaining bright pink. Soda continued chuckling some more, but Johnny was just remaining quiet, feeling to nervous about his secret that he was keeping locked inside of him for many years now. He seriously never even told Cassidy, and she was his own little sister. It's just...well...this secret was pretty big about Johnny's feelings...and he didn't want anyone to know about this secret yet. Hm...what could this secret be? It must've been pretty big for Johnny to not want his own best friends to know about it.

Jazz exited the boys bathroom, wiping the remaining drops of water from washing his hands onto his shirt, then as he looked up to see where the rest of the gang was sitting. That's when the twelve-year-old boy realized that the two tables where the Greasers were sitting were already taken up with no more room for a fifth person. Jazz let out a sigh, thinking to himself that he would have to sit by himself...but he _didn't _want to sit all by himself. For the past few days of knowing the Greasers, eating with them four times a day certainly did change his ways of trusting certain people. Sitting all by himself while he ate would just bring back more dark memories from his past. Just before Jazz could take a single step to a free table to sit all by himself, a friendly voice got his attention.

"Hey, Jazz! Over here!"

It was Cassidy. Jazz looked to where Cassidy's voice was coming from and saw her sitting all by herself at the bar, where she only sat so she could read whatever book she brought with her every time she visited the Dingo. That day, though, she brought something that wasn't just a book...it was something else that she didn't want to just gaze at herself, but she wanted to show it to Jazz. The twelve-year-old boy smiled his golden, movie-star smile. Cassidy smiled back at him, her eyes shimmering under the lights on the Dingo's ceiling, as she motioned Jazz to come over and sit with her, which he didn't take any hesitation to do. Jazz sat down beside Cassidy and realized the bright, sky blue book that was resting in front of her on the counter, next to her glass cup of root beer.

"Hey, Carla. Thanks for letting me sit here," Jazz thanked

"It's no problem at all, Jazz. To be honest, I always wanted somebody to sit with me, but the rest of the guys adore doing their own things here, and I respect that," Cassidy said

"...Really? Wow...that's really generous of you,"

"...Johnny says I'm a very generous person. I actually get it from him. He's such a great brother,"

"To be honest...I wish I had actual siblings, other then these other people from my past,"

A confused expression wiped across Cassidy's face as she continued staring at Jazz, who just looked plain innocent.

"...What other people?" Cassidy asked

A shock bolted through Jazz's body as his eyes slimly grew big, dark memories flashing back in his mind after thinking about Carla's question. At that moment, he wished that he would've shut himself up and haven't spoken about any siblings. He should've known that Cassidy would've questioned him about it, and not to mention the fact that it brought back so many dark, painful memories. Cassidy waited patiently, but filled with concern at the same time, while she waited for Jazz to answer her question...but he didn't...because if you ask him if he has any siblings...it just depends on the way you look at it. Jazz repeated many "Um's,", "Uh's," "Wells,", etc, but he still didn't answer Cassidy's question. Jazz then looked back down at the bright blue book that was resting on the counter of the bar and grew a questioning expression on his face.

"What's that, Carla?" Jazz asked as he pointed at the bright, sky blue book, hoping it would change the topic about his strange speaking about his little siblings talk. Cassidy looked at what her friend was pointing at and realized it was the object that she brought with her to the Dingo, after taking it out of Jocelyn's baby bag. The oldest female Cade's confused look vanished off from her face as a slim grin took its place, right before she flipped open the cover of the bright, sky blue, and read the words that were printed in golden letters, saying, "_The Cade Children Memories_" out-loud to Jazz. That bright; sky blue book wasn't just an ordinary book...it was a scrapbook.

"Johnny made this scrapbook. It's filled with him, me, and Jocelyn," Cassidy shared, right before she turned the page of the scrapbook, which had three pictures plastered on it. One was Johnny sitting on the back porch of the Curtis's house, while another one was Jocelyn playing with her old teddy bear, and the last one was Cassidy lounging on her bed. The three Cade kids certainly did have wonderful, heart-warming, golden smiles, and Jazz certainly thought that. Nevertheless...something caught his attention with the first three pictures. Johnny had a black eye in his and Jocelyn had a red mark on the left side of her mouth, and Cassidy had a nasty scratch from the top of her nose to the bottom of her right cheek. Jazz's eyes slimly grew big from shock from realizing that the Cade's actually had some type of injury, but he didn't say a word, considering that he knew that Cassidy was still smiling when gazing at the scrapbook.

"You certainly have Johnny-cake's golden smile," Jazz spoke up, as he grew a handsome grin upon his face and watched while Cassidy turned her attention to him, smiling back beautifully.

"Yeah, I know...I get that a lot, and I agree," Cassidy shared, right before she looked back down at her scrapbook and flipped the page, which contained six pictures on the backside of the first page, and another three pictures on the second page. Jazz's handsome, movie-star smile remained perfectly straight on his face as he stared at the next pictures with Cassidy. The six pictures that were on the backside of the first page contained Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn spending time together, each of them smiling their great smiles. Jazz watched as Cassidy pointed at one picture that showed Johnny tickle-torturing her and Jocelyn, making the two of them laugh their cute laughter to death. Jazz chuckled along with Cassidy as she shared the next picture that showed her getting revenge on Johnny, Jocelyn just giggling at Johnny while he laughed his handsome laughter.

Suddenly, though, Jazz felt a yawn come to him from the day being so long, and he covered his mouth with one of his hands while he stretched his other arm out, not being aware when he placed his arm around Cassidy's shoulder.

Cassidy stopped her chuckling when looking at the pictures and turned her attention to Jazz's hand that was holding onto her shoulder. Her smile remained on her face, which was now starting to feel sort of warm, and when she looked back at Jazz, he looked so terrified, as if he just saw a ghost. His eyes were now fully big, filled with shock as he quickly pulled his arm away from Cassidy and locked both of his hands over his mouth. "I-I'm so sorry!" Jazz exclaimed, nervously

The twelve-year-old girl Greaser wiped the smile off from her face and continued staring at Jazz, now with a completely innocent look on her face. "Jazz, don't sweat it. It was an accident. You yawned. It wasn't like you were trying to flirt with me or anything like that," Cassidy chuckled, before she looked back at the scrapbook and turned the page again. Jazz took his hands down from over his mouth with surprised feelings now flowing inside of him, having a hard time believing what he just did. It was almost like he and Cassidy were in one of those types of movies where there's a lot of drama, but there's always a secret that the two share in the end. Hm...Jazz questioned what that secret could be...

"A-are you sure?" Jazz asked as he looked back at the scrapbook with Cassidy, who gazed back over at him with another one of her golden...beautiful...sweet...heart-warming smiles. When the twelve-year-old boy didn't get a response, he nervously gazed over at Cassidy, but feeled completely relieved when he realized her smile that was still shining off at him. Jazz could only think about one thing at that moment...she was...she was...just so...wow...

"Of course I'm sure...and...you remember when you said that you never had your first kiss during our truth or dare game back at the Curtis's house?" Cassidy asked

Jazz's eyes slightly grew big again as his face turned bright red. He bit down on his lip for a couple of seconds before he took in and let out a deep breath. "Yeah...why askin'?"

Cassidy grinned again. "Well..." she spoke "...I never had my first kiss either,"

"What? I find that very hard to believe!" Jazz objected

"Well, I never had my first actual first kiss that I actually wanted, but that's my story...wait a second...what do you mean you have a hard time believing that?" Cassidy asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Jazz's face blushed up bright pink as he bellowed to himself in his mind, "_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_"

"Excuse me, Carla, but what do _you _mean that you never had your actual first kiss that you really wanted?" Jazz asked, hoping it would change the subject. However, it didn't. Cassidy's played that game with enough people in her life to know all of the rules and tricks to it.

"Sorry, Jazz, but that's _my _story behind me actually hating my real name. I'll tell you my story when you tell the gangs yours at the family ranch,"

"But..."

"Jazz, I mean that...now, please tell me why you have a hard time believing that I truly never did have my first kiss,"

The twelve-year-old boy Greaser tensed up, wishing that he could make a run for it, but he knew that he had no where to go, only because he lived in the Curtis's house with the Greasers. Even if he _did _make a run for it, he wouldn't have made it very far. The rest of the Greasers would race after him, not to mention would instantly catch him, considering there's more of 'em then just one of him. Jazz's face blushed up with the color of a bright, bright pink again.

"Um...well...Carla, look...I know this must sound very strange since...we're only friends...but I think you're...you're," Jazz stammered, trying his best to get the words to come out right, but they kept stumbling and fumbling up.

"You think I'm...what?" Cassidy asked, her voice sounding interested in wondering about what Jazz had to say about her.

The shy twelve-year-old boy took in and let out a deep breath, feeling the skin on his face heating up more and more as his heart beat raced like a wild drum, but he was finally able to stumble out with the word "Pretty"

Cassidy's eyes slimly grew big as she took in Jazz's final word to her, right before he looked away so he could climb down from where he was sitting, but before he could even take his first step down on the floor, he felt Cassidy's hand now on his shoulder. Jazz stopped and looked back around, now all surprised to find the second oldest Cade actually smiling bigger at him, her face now bright, bright pink as well. Jazz couldn't resist grinning his movie-star smile back at her. For some reason, she just had that effect on him.

"Hey, Jazz," Carla softly spoke, her voice filled with softly said happiness.

"Yeah, Carla?" Jazz asked, and right after he said that, he watched as Cassidy gently touched his chin.

A silent moment formed, and the two twelve year olds gazed into each others shimmering eyes and focusing on the others smiles. Jazz sat still as Cassidy leaned into his ear and whispered, "I mean this as a friend,"

At first, Jazz suddenly filled up with confusion, his eyes now glowing off nothing but pure confusion...but then...he felt Cassidy's lips gently and softly press onto his cheek. At that moment, Jazz could've sworn he was living the dream, but the kiss was very short, maybe about three-to-four seconds, and he knew that the other Greasers witnessed it, because when Cassidy moved back from the kiss on the cheek, the gang howled cheers and clapped their hands, Two-bit being the loudest of 'em all as always.

Cassidy let out some chuckles as Jazz blushed up again, but when he got the chance to look into the beautiful girls eyes again...he thought that, that moment...was perfect to do what he wanted to do.

"Carla?" Jazz nervously spoke, but his face remained bright pink and joyful.

"Yes, Jazz?" Cassidy shrugged

"...If it's possible...I only mean this as a friend!" Jazz exclaimed, and with that, he gently grabbed Cassidy with one hand on the back of her head, and the other resting on her shoulder, until the two had each others noses toughing and eyes looking directly into one anothers. Not only that...but the steamy feelings lit up as the gang smiled big smiles and started to howl cheers and clap their hands even louder this time when they saw Cassidy and Jazz with their...lips actually meeting.

"Oh, man! They grow up so fast!" Two-bit chuckled "I'm so touched!" he added, pretending to wipe away a tear, which earned him a nudge in the shoulder by Steve, who was also snickering.

"Johnny, you alright?" Sodapop asked Johnny-cake, who had a big smile on his face, but tears in his eyes.

"I need a moment!" Johnny sniffled as he rested his head down on the table, covering it up with his arms, and softly cried tears of happiness.

"Aw, Johnny!" Kitten exclaimed, beginning to get a bit tearful herself.

"Don't cry, man, it's alright," Ponyboy assured, trying his best to comfort his best, best friend while Soda patted him on the back, his movie-star grin plastered on his face.

Only two things were on Johnny's mind at that moment...at first, he was questioning where that little girl went...that little girl who loved to catch fireflies at night and run after butterflies during the day, while she danced around all afternoon...that little girl who used to run through the sprinkler with a icing covered grin...that little girl who rode her first baby horse at the age of five...that little girl who dreamed all day and night, never letting up on her dreams one bit...that little girl who loved decorating her hair with many different types and different colored flowers..._that little girl_...was now his twelve-year-old young lady, one part being woman and the other part a little baby girl. Johnny swore to himself that no matter how old his sisters got...he would always think of them as his baby sisters, and when they got married in the future, he would have to tell both of their husbands that he loved them way before they did, he held them before 'em, he _told_ them he loved both of them very much first, and that those men would always be the ones who took them away from him. That was one thing that was stuck on Johnny's mind...the other half was concentrating on a certain someone...a beautiful girl...but how would he even bare admitting the truth to the Greasers on who she is?

Cassidy and Jazz's kiss lasted for about ten seconds, until they both pulled back, both of them now looking completely shocked. Jazz quickly took his arms away from Cassidy, repeating over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...", and he kept going on and on with that, but it ended when Cassidy gave him one more kiss on the lips, that one only being a second or two long, but it certainly was a sweet way of telling Jazz to shut up, and the two twelve year olds smiled at each other, both of them lost in each others eyes, as if there was no one else in the world. But yet...Jazz questioned why in the world he did that...he just kept having this strange feeling tugging at his heart that he actually really liked...and actually...Cassidy had the same feeling. Was this possibly...a new chapter for these two? Will it change their lives big time? Who knows...anything is possible.

Each of the gang members, even Darry and Dally, were cheering and clapping, which made Jazz and Cassidy snicker...but there was one person who didn't look so pleased...the redhead Soc boy was watching _everything _and he was _extremely _ticked at Jazz...and he was planning to do something about it.

**AN: OH, NO! This redhead Soc is planning something devious on Jazz! But all of you CxJ fans got what you wanted. Jazz and Cassidy finally kissed, but that doesn't mean they're dating, just to let yawl know! All of those questions I usually ask remain, but here's some new ones: Will Jazz and Cassidy end up dating? Who's this special someone that Johnny's keeping his feelings a secret from the gang? WHY is he keeping this his feelings about a crush away from his best friends? What's this redhead Soc boy going to do? Why did Ponyboy seem so curious about Johnny's truth about dating Kitten if they were the same age? These questions and many more coming soon! Read yawl in chapter seventeen! :D :D :D :D**


	17. The Dingo (Part II)

**AN: Hi, hey, oh, everyone! As always, I thank each and every one of you for reading "Welcome to the New Home" this far! Btw, AlongTheBinding, I love that song! It's my dads and my song! And my story takes place before the book did, in the 1960's as well, though. Anywho, I adore each and every one of you so much! I thank yawl who are reviewing and I thank those who are reading my first ever story on here! I really apperciate it all! Thank yawl so much! I hope you enjoy chapter seventeen as much as the first sixteen! Now, sit back, clear your mind & relax, fetch some popcorn, lay down the homework and studying, and enjoy chapter seventeen of "Welcome to the New Home"! *Leaves virtual sugar cookies and chocolate milk* :D**

_Chapter 17_

The Greasers dug into their food, except Cassidy and Jazz who were still looking through the Cade's scrapbook, made by Johnny. The gang was all eating actual different dinner foods, even Cassidy was eating something, but hers wasn't as much as the other Greasers. Jazz, on the other hand, wasn't eating anything because of two things: One, he didn't want the Greasers to spend money on him, and two, he was busy thinking long and hard about what he and Cassidy just did...he couldn't believe that he actually kissed her. In his mind, it was a mistake, only because he was still stuck with the incident that completely changed his life in a way nobody will hardly even believe. He couldn't let that dark memory go as much as he wanted to. It was stuck with him forever, and he didn't know if he should trust dating ever again. It hurt him every time he thought about his ex-girlfriend, remembering what terrible, terrible thing she did that ruined his family. Him and his parents were just so close and loving with one another...until Jazz's ex-girlfriend got in the way and destroyed his family on purpose, but it was so hard to believe what she did. All Jazz wanted to remember about her was that she was nothing but a crumbled up piece of darkness. Other then that, he wished that he never dated her, thanks to what she did to his family. It all started when...

"Jazz, aren't you hungry?" Cassidy asked, breaking into Jazz's many thoughts that were running through his mind. Quickly, Jazz clenched his eyes shut for only a second then opened them back up again, as he focused his eyes on the second oldest Cade, who was now looking concerned at him, but Jazz was just still telling himself that it was a mistake that he actually kissed her. He thought it was all because of a trance or something, but God and even Two-bit knows that there's no such things as trances. Jazz knew that he meant it when he shared to Cassidy that he thought that she was pretty, but he wished he hadn't kissed her, only because he figured that she could do _way _better then him. "Are you okay, Jazz? You've been awfully quiet for the past ten minutes and you're not eating anything...are you feeling alright? Coming down with something, maybe?" Cassidy asked as she gently touched Jazz's forehead with the back of her right hand to test if he had a fever, but he didn't. He was as cool as an ice-cube, which didn't seem like a good sign. Jazz wasn't really feeling good, having this empty feeling eating away in the pit of his stomach. He was only feeling like that for two reasons: One, he really _was _hungry, and two, he felt really bad for kissing Cassidy, but she didn't seem to mind a single bit. It was as if they never really kissed, which was how Jazz wanted it to stay. Cassidy did, too, believe it or not. However, they both knew that the rest of the gang would '_kind of_' make that impossible, considering they all loudly cheered and clapped rapidly, as if they heard the news that was war was over or something. At that moment, the Greasers were all confused themselves about how Cassidy and Jazz were now acting towards each other. They all realized that it was like they never kissed.

"I'm fine, Carla," Jazz promised

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked

Jazz nodded his head, but he sure didn't feel fine on the inside. Cassidy knew that he had something on his mind, but she didn't want to put any pressure on him to confess what it was, especially because she knew he truly didn't want to talk about it. That's when Cassidy realized that it must've been their kiss, but Jazz did say so himself that it was only out of friendship. Cassidy then slowly nodded her head two times, releasing a deep breath when doing so.

"You hungry?" Cassidy asked again, and that's when Jazz slimly nodded his head. "Then why won't you order anything?"

"I don't want our gang to spend any money on me," Jazz replied

"Jazz, you know it's no problem, right? We, Greasers, stick together, and we always are there for each other," Cassidy shared, placing her hand on the twelve-year-old boys shoulder. Jazz looked at the twelve-year-old girls hand that was now resting on his shoulder, then glanced back up at her until they were looking right into each others eyes.

"...This is dinner, not a rumble," Jazz informed her, using what Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Cassidy herself, told him on their way to the store the night before about Greasers, Socs, and rumbles.

Cassidy playfully grinned and rolled her eyes, right before she looked over at Buck, who was sitting at the way end of the counter, doing a crossword. "Hey, Buck! Over here!"

The twenty-to-twenty-five year old man looked up from his crossword and looked down the bar counter to see Cassidy and Jazz. He grinned and sat down his pencil, right before he headed down the counter and stopped in front of the two twelve year olds, staying behind the counter, considering that was his job.

"What can I do for you love birds?" Buck asked, chuckling a bit with his words.

Jazz's eyes grew big as his face heated up, staining with the color of a bright, bright pink, the empty feeling growing more and more on the inside. Cassidy, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes, right before she ordered something for Jazz, considering that it was obvious that he didn't want to order anything himself.

"Please get a Pepsi on the side with that for him, k, Buck?" Cassidy asked

"Alright, I'll get one of the waitresses to serve that to your little boyfriend, and that'll be fifthy cents," Buck said

"I'm buying for him, Buck," Cassidy spoke up as she took out some money from her jeans pocket and handed it over to Buck, when she realized Jazz start to reach into his pocket. "And he's not my boyfriend!"

"And she's not my girlfriend!" Jazz objected, resting his head down on his right arms hand, using his elbow to lean up on the bar counters surface. Nevertheless, Buck only grinned and snickered a bit before he walked into the back of the bar, informing a waitress about Cassidy's order for Jazz.

Jazz let out a soft sigh as he looked over at Cassidy again, his head still resting on his right hand, and watched as she took a swig of her root beer. "You know you didn't need to do that, Carla," Jazz softly spoke

Cassidy continued drinking her root beer, her eyes now peeking over at Jazz from the corners, until she sat her glass cup, that was now half drank, back down on the bar counters surface. She then wiped away the remaining drops of her pop away from her lips with her bare hand, right before she looked back over at Jazz and grinned.

"I _wanted_ to do it, Jazz," Cassidy informed

"But...why?" Jazz shrugged his shoulders, a confused expression now on his face.

"Because you're my friend, that's why," Cassidy answered, giggling cutely a bit after saying what she wanted to say for her response. "...were actually_ b__est _friends...and always will be, might I add," Cassidy added onto her reply, with a playful, friendly wink added in as well. At that moment, Jazz couldn't help smiling his full movie-star grin, while his China blue eyes sparked up with happiness, and a few soft chuckles from feeling so happy to hear that slipped out from his lips. Cassidy continued beautifully smiling back as she popped another chip from her dinner plate into her mouth, her dark, dark brown eyes glowing with a lot of beauty. In Jazz's mind, Cassidy wasn't pretty anymore...pretty wasn't enough to describe how good she looked...he was now thinking...she was so...so...hot.

A beautiful ginger-haired witress served Jazz his dinner a few minutes later with her beautiful smile plastered on her face. After Jazz told her thanks and she told him to enjoy, a certain Greaser was thinking that she looked a lot like somone. That certain Greaser who was gazing at the waitress from the corner of his black eyes was Johnny...but who was he thinking about that reminded him so much of the waitress? That actually made his secret grow even more hard to tell on the inside, considering that he adored this mystery girl so much. While that happened with Johnny, this redhead Soc was still glaring directly at Jazz, as he ate with Cassidy, the two of 'em chuckling together, smiling, and flipping through the Cade's scrapbook. Apperently this redhead Soc's name was Zack, and he was certainly aiming for Cassidy to be his girlfriend...or at least the girl he'll always love no matter what. However...he knew he couldn't do that with Jazz around...

Each of the Greasers finished eating their dinners the minute that the clock struck 7:15, Jazz and Cassidy still being busy looking through the scrapbook together, while Darry, Dally, Steve, and Two-bit started playing another round of poker, Two-bit being drunk, though, this time from his thirteenth bottle of beer, and Ponyboy, Johnny, Kitten, and Sodapop started talking again. Buck gathered up all of their dirty plates and cups, taking them to the back to the waitresses and waitors in the way back of the bar afterwards, and lastly...the redhead Soc boy named Zack was drinking his sixth cup of drugged water...higher then ever...and plotting dark revenge on Jazz for kissing Cassidy, even though Jazz wished he didn't do it himself.

Every picture Jazz looked at in the Cade's scrapbook with Cassidy he questioned over two things: Why weren't their folks in any of the pictures, and why did they have at least one type of injury in each one? Looking at how great Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn got along very much made Jazz's heart glow, but their injuries just...made him feel...his...his...oh, god...not his...

Jazz truly did love the picture of Cassidy sitting on the backyards porch-swing at the Curtis's house. However, Jazz could sense that she was fighting something on the inside, just like Johnny and Jocelyn were...and he knew that they just couldn't win it. Cassidy had a black and blue mixture of one heck of a terrible bruise on her neck, and Jazz just didn't know what to think, other then being filled with shock. He didn't know if he should've asked Cassidy or not...but was it really going to be answered if he _did _ask her? Would she answer him or not?

"Hey, Jazz!" Johnny's voice broke into Jazz's thoughts, which sort of made him jump since he was zoned out on thinking about the Cade's injuries like bruises, cuts, scrapes, bumps, etc, on the Cade's in the pictures of their scrapbook. Jazz and Cassidy both looked over at the table where Johnny was sitting at with Ponyboy, Kitten, and Soda, to find the eldest Cade motioning with one of his hands to come over. Cassidy turned her attention back around to Jazz, who gazed back at her the same time.

"Looks like Johnny wants to talk to you. Go ahead. I'll be waiting," Cassidy told Jazz, who nodded his head with agreement before he got down from sitting in the chair he was sitting in, then walked over to Johnny, Kitten, Ponyboy, and Soda's table, which was behind Darry, Dally, Steve, and the drunken Two-bit's table, so they could hear everything that they were going to say.

"Johnny-cake? You called me?" Jazz asked the oldest Cade, who was looking straight ahead at Kitten, as he took a drink of his Pepsi from the glass cup, right before he sat it back down on the table. Jazz, Pony, Kitty, and Sodapop watched while Dally, Darry, Two-bit, and Steve listened as they sat down some more money in their poker game. Johnny released a deep sigh, before he looked over at Jazz with a plainly innocent expression on his face, but his black eyes spoke otherwise.

"I did," Johnny-cake spoke up

"Okay, well, what is it?" Jazz asked, his voice calm and gentle, not demanding or rude one bit.

"It's about your kiss with Cassidy, and as you already know, she's _my _little sister," Johnny reminded

Nervously, Jazz connected his hands in front of him as he bit down on his lip, while he rolled his eyes in a nervous manner. He was thinking that Johnny was ticked off at him for kissing Cassidy and was getting ready to expect the worse. But he doesn't know that he's very much mistaking about Johnny actually being mad at him. Really, Johnny Cade couldn't say "Boo!" to a goose, but if he had to, he would wrestle a Soc to keep his sisters safe, including any of his younger friends, a.k.a, Ponyboy, Kit-Cat, and Jazz. Believe it or not, Johnny was the protective type, even though he was extremely shy and quiet, that's what he was. Protective...and that should pretty much give it away on why he wanted to talk to Jazz.

"Jazz, you know I trust you, right?" Johnny asked

"...Yeah, of course I do," Jazz answered, trying his best to hide his nervous tone and keep it locked up inside, but he really wasn't doing a good job. Kitten, Ponyboy, and Soda exchanged confused expressions as Johnny cocked an eyebrow at Jazz. Dally, Steve, and Darry did the same, but the drunken Two-bit was too busy asking what's the difference between a flush and a full house when he already knew the answer...well, he _was _drunk.

"Well, I'm glad that you know that. Now, I just wanted to tell you something about Cassidy," Johnny informed the twelve-year-old boy, his voice keeping soft so Cassidy wouldn't be able to hear what he was about to state from the bar counter.

"About our kiss, right?" Jazz asked

"Yes," Johnny nodded his head a couple of times, his black eyes filling up with sort of a surprising stern look. He wasn't mad or upset one bit. He was only making that look so he could get the point of what he was about to say through to Jazz, but he didn't mean to freak Jazz out like he was already doing on accident.

"...What is it?" Jazz nervously gulped

Before even speaking, Johnny took in and let out another deep breath, his black eyes still focusing on Jazz with the stern expression still locked tight in both of 'em. At that moment, Pony, Kitty, and Soda were starting to even get a little spooked.

"That twelve-year-old girl that certainly adores having you in the gang now, just like the rest of us, isn't just a twelve-year-old girl, ya know? She's a miracle that was sent from Heaven, and she's one of the best people to have in your entire life. It seems just like yesterday she took her first steps and was looking across the night-time sky, trying her best to find a shooting star," Johnny began

"Did she ever find a shooting star?" Jazz asked

Johnny shook his head, then went on with his lecture. "I love that you are her best friend now, and I completely trust her in your arms..."

A confused expression formed on Jazz's face, wondering what the heck was Johnny meaning when he said that he certainly did trust him with Cassidy in his arms.

"But no matter what you do or say that makes her feel great, which is of course perfectly alright with me..." Johnny went on as he pointed one of his pointer fingers at Jazz, which sort of made his heart leap up high and hard in his chest, forcing a little yelp to slip out from his lips, but no one from the gang heard his yelp. "I'm glad that you make her happy, and I'm also glad that she makes _you _happy, but no matter how much you love her, I want you to know that I loved her ever sense she drew her first breath of life. No matter how old she grows, nor Jocelyn, too...they'll always be my little sisters, and I'll always be watching out for the two of 'em. I'll always be their older brother who will be there for them through the thick and thin, till death due I part from them forever until the day I'll see them again in the bright white and golden rays of Heaven itself, understand?" Johnny lectured, wrapping it all up.

Jazz's eyes were now big, while Soda, Ponyboy, and Kitty's mouths were slimly hanging open, and Darry, Steve, and Dally were exchanging half surprised/half shocked expressions. Two-bit, on the other hand, was too busy being drunk and drinking his fourteenth bottle of beer, which was the final beer that Darry was allowing Two-bit to drink. He was totally going to be sleeping off a huge hangover by the time they arrived back at the Curtis's house for the rest of the night, and properly wouldn't wake up until noon or so. None of the Greasers have ever heard Johnny Cade speak that much of a lecture since...ever. Cassidy may have not been able to hear Johnny's talk with Jazz, considering that the eldest Cade was keeping his tone soft, but she didn't need to hear him to know that he was giving Jazz what Johnny referred to it as, 'The Relationship Talk'. Cassidy just grinned and rolled her eyes, thinking that Johnny shouldn't need to give Jazz the talk since she wasn't dating him and he wasn't dating her. It was just a friendship kiss is what Jazz said, and so, that's what Cassidy took it as, same with the small kiss she gave him back in return.

"I understand, Johnny, but you don't need to give me this chat, ya know?" Jazz informed

"Why not? You kissed my sister here!" Johnny reminded with a couple of chuckles.

Jazz's face turned bright, bright pink again, remembering the soft, sweet feeling of Cassidy's lips pressed against his for ten seconds exactly, but reminded himself why he actually did that. He thought it was a mistake to kiss her once again, but he had no regrets of doing it what so ever.

"But we're not dating," Jazz spoke up, trying to get past the hot feelings he was suddenly feeling. "Not to mention that we're not in love either,"

Right after he said those words, Kitten, Pony, and Soda started talking with surprised tons all at once, and Dally, Steve, and Darry threw down their cards, calling their poker game quits all at once, Steve needing to take the drunken Two-bit's cards out of his hands. Darry, Steve, and Dally then let out loud "Ohhh's!" all together. Two-bit, on the other hand, laid his head back and rested his eyes, continuing to drink his final bottle of beer a bit. Johnny just continued staring at Jazz, cracking a smile and letting out some more chuckles after taking in his words. Jazz just glanced back at all of 'em with a confused expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up there, kiddo!" Dally exclaimed with some chuckles.

"What?" Jazz shrugged his shoulders, his confused look staying straight on his face. "Was it something I said?"

"Yes! How could you say that about Cassidy? You kissed her, dude!" Steve exclaimed

"Well...yeah," Jazz shrugged again. "But it was just a friendship kiss,"

"Jazz...a kiss on the cheek in Europe is a friendship kiss...lips connecting for exactly ten seconds with no breath needing between the two opposite genders..." Johnny explained, releasing a deep breath after talking before he shook his head.

"Wow, Johnny-cake, and I thought that Ponyboy was the only walking textbook in our gang," Kitten joked with some chuckles, which recieved her a playful punch in the arm and a couple chuckles from Pony, who couldn't stop smiling at her and chuckle at her joke.

Johnny grew his full, handsome smile after he took in Kitty's joke, thinking on the inside that she was technically calling him smart. That really made Johnny-cake feel hot.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Carla and I are not in love and we're never going to date. I didn't mean to kiss her...it just...happened," Jazz lamely stuttered, keeping his voice soft so Cassidy wouldn't hear what he said about the kiss, so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Oh, right, Jazz, we're sure that you meant to grab her in a tender way then make your lips meet for exactly ten seconds," Dallas chuckled

Cassidy grinned and playfully rolled her eyes from sitting at the bar counter, not needing to take a single look back around to know that the gang was talking about her and Jazz's kiss. "I can hear you guys," Cassidy informed her fellow Greasers, as she flipped the page in her scrapbook to see the next couple of pictures.

"Anyway!" Johnny proclaimed, pretending that he didn't hear his little sister speak up to inform the gang that she could hear everything that they were speaking about, that it, if they were speaking too loudly, unlike Jazz and Johnny-cake. "Jazz, we know that you like her. I'm actually very glad she found someone like you and who's totally the opposite of that Joseph Soc," Johnny shared, nearly looking like he was about to gag when he said Joseph's name.

"Speaking of Joseph..." Jazz began, his voice all quiet, hoping to death that talking about Joseph would take the gangs minds off of his and Cassidy's kiss, and not to mention them saying that they loved each other. Don't be fooled, though. Jazz didn't want to talk about Joseph or any kind of Soc, still being haunted and all by the DX station memories of the DX getting destroyed and him and Cassidy getting beat up, him more then Cassidy, before Kitty, Steve, and Sodapop heard the loud bang hit the metal door that led to the garage and came out to find the eight Socs, right before they took 'em down. Joseph's voice still haunted Jazz, especially his words, "Greaser, you're crusin' for a brusin',", but if he wouldn't have to speak about having a crush on Cassidy, or about their kiss, he was golden. "I know that Joseph used to date Carla, Johnny-cake,"

"Yeah, and?" Johnny asked with a single shrug of his shoulders.

"...At the DX station...before the small rumble broke out and even before the seven other Socs came running in...I heard Cassidy bellowing at Joseph that he ruined her life..." Jazz explained

Before continuing, he watched as Johnny crossed his arms across his chest and started rolling his eyes nervously, from the lower right corner, to the lower left corner, and then just down the center, every move indicating that he was completely nervous about Cassidy's story that she made him vow to never speak about. Jazz shrugged his shoulders.

"How did he ruin her life?" Jazz asked, quietly

Johnny needed to take a minute to remember Cassidy's terrible story himself, completely regretting that he allowed her to go to Joseph's house in the first place, then remembered how Cassidy came riding back to their house in the back of a police car, where the cop driving asked Johnny, who was sitting on the front porch with Jocelyn playing with one of her blocks on his lap, if their parents were home. They were, but Johnny lied and said they really weren't, because if they knew that Cassidy came riding home in the back of a police car, she'd be getting another beat down with a leather belt. The cop decided to tell the story to Johnny, who ended up completely shocked after hearing every single detail that the police man gave him about what Joseph did to Cassidy. The minute that the cop let Cassidy out from the back of his car, she bolted over to Johnny and wrapped her arms around him, crying and crying to death, while she apologized for even believing that it was alright for going over to her boyfriends, who was now her _ex_-boyfriend, house. Johnny started crying a bit, too, as he held Cassidy close, telling her that she was safe now...safe right there in his arms, where he wouldn't allow anything to harm her. What Joseph did to her...certainly _did_ ruin her life...he was so close to...it was just horrible...Cassidy was certainly scarred for life by that terrible memory.

"Johnny?" Jazz's voice broke into Johnny-cake's thoughts, which made him snap out of it and pop back into the present.

"I'm sorry," Johnny shook his head. "But Cassidy made me swear to never tell that story. You have your story that your sharing at the ranch with us, Jazz, remember? Well, she has hers that she'd rather keep quiet and locked up forever,"

"Actually, she told me that she's going to share it with me after I share my life story with you all, which I'm planning to do on the first night of our ranch trip," Jazz shared

"Really? That's great! You're going to be...ready for it, though, right? We wouldn't want to pressure you into telling us to early, ya dig?" Darry asked

Jazz took in and let out a deep breath as he remembered his horrible past, each and every little word and image flowing back into his mind, which made him want to break down in tears, but he thought that it was better to get it over with, and he knew that he could trust every single one of the Greasers...which meant he thought...they deserved to know his story at the very first moment that they would all be together...and that moment would be...the first night after their first day at the Curtis's family ranch ended. Jazz felt that he was going to be ready then.

"I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine, Darry," Jazz told the oldest Curtis. "It'll be a good timing to get it over with then, too, anyway,"

Darry shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then. The first night at the ranch it is,"

"But seriously, Jazz, just because you and Cassidy aren't dating each other now..." Ponyboy grinned

"It doesn't deny your guys true feelings for each other," Soda snickered, finishing up Pony's sentence for him.

"You two are going to end up dating sooner or later," Kitty added, chuckling a bit, before she started drinking her second Sprite.

"No we aren't!" Jazz objected

"Johnny!" Buck's voice suddenly announced as he turned around from standing behind the bar counter. Quietness and nothing but dead-silence fell over the Greasers gang as they all turned their attention over to the beer counter, finding Buck standing behind it, of course, with the Dingo's wall-phone being covered up with one of his hands, while he held it with the other.

"Um, yeah, Buck?" Johnny shrugged, the Dingo now filled with complete silence, considering that the Greasers, Buck, and the redhead Soc boy named Zack was there.

"You got a phone call!" Buck informed

"From who?"

"Belinda. She said she really needs to talk to you about something,"

Johnny exchanged a confused look with the gang, as each of them started staring around at each other with confused expressions as well, except Two-bit, who was now half asleep from being so tired since he was drunk, and still drinking his final bottle of beer. Sodapop slid out from where he and Johnny-cake was sitting so he could get out, before he continued his way around the bar counter, where Buck handed over the phone. Johnny told him thanks, and Buck said he was welcome, before he went back to doing another crossword, and Johnny-cake started talking to Belinda. The talk didn't seem to last a minute, because Johnny returned to the table in exactly a minute with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's the problem, Johnny-cake?" Dallas asked

"Belinda just informed me that she can't babysit Jocelyn tomorrow because her family ski trip got changed and they have to leave tomorrow instead of next week," Johnny sighed

"But I thought that we were all supposed to go see that new movie tomorrow at the movie theater," Steve spoke up

"I know, but I can't leave Jocelyn all by herself or in some strangers care, and we certainly can't take her with us, considering that she'll properly start crying during different parts of it," Johnny mumbled. He took in and released a deep breath, smacking his hand straight onto his forehead, letting out another sigh afterwards. "What are we going to do with her?"

Suddenly, Jazz's eyes sparked as a lightbulb flicked on in his head. Jocelyn seemed like one of the sweetest and cutest babies that Jazz has ever seen in his whole life, and she didn't seem like she would cause any trouble in the twelve-year-old boys opinion. Not only that, but Johnny needed help, and he certainly didn't want any of the Greasers to miss seeing the new movie at the movie theater that Dally, Cassidy, Steve, and Two-bit already saw, the four of 'em being the ones who recommended the rest of the gang to see. Jazz was a movie person, but not the kind of movie person who could concentrate on the movie when something else was on his mind. He didn't want to go to the movies without Johnny-cake, who would be at the Curtis's house, babysitting Jocelyn himself. Jazz took a glance around at all of the Greasers who all had thinking expressions on their faces, except Johnny, who looked very sad, and Two-bit, who looked like his drunken, half asleep self at that time. The lightbulb in Jazz's head remained turned on as he flashed one of his famous, bright, handsome, movie-star glam smiles, which certainly got the gangs attention, because they knew right then and there that Jazz must've had an idea.

"How about _I_ babysit Jocelyn? I won't mind staying back from the movie," Jazz told the gang

"Oh...wow, Jazz...um...I don't know...I'm not trying to be rude here, but I'm not sure that you even know how hard it is to raise a baby," Johnny informed, taking a drink of his third Pepsi since they arrived at the Dingo.

"Johnny-cake, I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, it's only going to be a day, not a year or something," Jazz told the eldest Cade, as if he and Johnny were the only ones in the Dingo at that time.

"...Well...are you sure? 'Cause we're all leaving and going to be gone all day tomorrow and won't be back till 9:35," Johnny cautioned

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Johnny. I'll watch Jocelyn while the rest of you go to the movies, okay?" Jazz asked

Johnny took in and let out a deep breath as he and the rest of the Greasers exchanged looks, Johnny taking the time to think everything through. He figured that Jazz was trustworthy and a very generous lad, unlike anyone in the whole universe that he ever met, minus the rest of the Greasers. Quietness fell over the Dingo again. Jazz started feeling nervous about if Johnny would allow him to babysit his youngest, baby sister. Jazz truly did want to babysit Jocelyn and spend the day with the adorable little ray of sunshine, but he didn't know if he was going to be able to since Johnny had to give his approval.

"Well?" Jazz nervously gulped

The eldest Cade gazed back at the twelve-year-old boy, now realizing the fear of rejection shining off in both of his China blue eyes. That's when Johnny realized that he must've been really excited about babysitting Jocelyn and really wanted to, but couldn't if he was told no, and Johnny didn't want to make the twelve-year-old boy upset with tons of emotions of plain sorrow mixed all over the place. Seriously, Jazz had enough painful and dark memories locked up inside of his heart and mind, all of them from none other than his sorrow past.

A small, handsome grin curled up on Johnny's lips as he released one more sigh, this one happy, though, then he nodded his head two times. "Yes, Jazz...you can babysit Joce tomorrow," Johnny finally announced, which made Jazz's movie-star glam smile flash across his face again, as his eyes sparked back up with happiness once again.

"Thank you so much, Johnny-cake! I can't wait!" Jazz cheered, clapping his hands together a couple times, as if he was a five-year-old other than a twelve-year-old. The rest of the gang snickered and chuckled at his excitment, each of 'em feeling very happy for him. Usually Jazz would've been feeling embarrassed about doing something like that in front of his friends, and especially more since they were in public at the Dingo, but he was so thrilled that Johnny-cake said yes about him babysitting Jocelyn the next day that he pushed the embarrassment away from him for the first time since he met the Greasers and joined their gang.

"I'll tell you more about what Jocelyn needs and what stuff she likes and dislikes to do before the rest of us leave tomorrow, alright?" Johnny asked

"Alright, Johnny. Thanks again!" Jazz said

"You're welcome, Jazz, and thank _you _for offering to babysit Jocelyn for me so I could go to this movie with the rest of the gang,"

"It's no problem at all, Johnny,"

Jazz gave Johnny and the rest of the gang one final handsome, golden, movie-star smile before he turned around to head back to the bar counter and sit with Cassidy again, but before he even took his first step towards the counter, he stopped. Quickly, his smile vanished right off of his face as his eyes grew big from shock at what they were meeting. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. That redhead Soc boy, Zack, was now sitting beside Cassidy, who was annoyingly trying to ignore him as she continued staring down at her, Johnny, and Jocelyn's scrapbook.

"Hottie, why don't you talk to me? Wanna see what's hanging?" Zack chuckled, clenching his eyes shut, which had black circles around 'em forming from him being high, for only a minute, until he open them back up and attempted brushing a piece of Cassidy's hair out of her face, but the minute she felt his hand touch her hair, she quickly nudged his hand away with a single strong force of her shoulder.

"You're as high as crap, Soc! Back off!" Cassidy growled through her clenched teeth, but she kept her eyes that were filled with anger diretly down at the scrapbook.

"Aw, come on, hot-stuff...don't be a picky, icky Greaser," Zack snickered as he attempted placing his arm around Cassidy's shoulder, but she quickly slammed her, Jocelyn, and Johnny's scrapbook shut and grabbed such a tough and hard grip on Zack's wrist that was the strength of stone and forced his arm away from her, letting out a snarl-like sound afterwards. Nevertheless, Zack was so high that he only laughed and tried kissing Cassidy so many times, but she held him back, trying her best to push him away once and for all. However, no matter how many times she told him to leave her alone and to stop, he wouldn't. His lips stayed puckered out as he reached his arms out so he could wrap them around Cassidy's waist, but the second oldest Cade leaned back as far as she could as she continued holding Zack back, both of her arms pressed on his chest to keep him away from her. It was now Cassidy's turn to be reminded of dark and terrifying memories as tears began forming in her eyes, and she began breathing in and out quietly, but rapidly. It was as if she was a victim in a horror film and was about to be murdered by some high jerk.

At that moment, Jazz felt a fire pit of anger zoom all over around in his body, overwhelming him with nothing but pure, pure anger. The twelve-year-old boy narrowed his eyes in such a angry way that as if they were about to turn from their origional color of China blue, to deadly blood red. The rest of the Greasers were too busy talking to even look over at the bar counter and realize that Cassidy needed desprate help from such a high freak. Jazz was the only one to stomp up behind Cassidy and Zack's seats, right before he remembered Joseph's words to him when he was placing the car magazine back on the magazine rack in the DX station. Then, Jazz smirked as he reached up his hand and placed it on Zack's shoulder. Right after feeling Jazz's hand, Zack stopped puckering his lips and ended his attempts on getting a kiss or two from Cassidy, who leaned back up from laying back to get away from the redhead Soc and pushed him back one final time, right before the two of them to turn around and see Jazz, who was still smirking at Zack, remaining filled with nothing but pure anger.

"Soc, you're crusin' for a brusin'," Jazz threatened

Cassidy slimly widened her eyes in a surprised way as her mouth formed a 'O' shape, also from being so surprised. Relief and happiness were both mixed up in her shimmering dark, dark brown eyes then, and she felt completely greatful that Jazz was there to stick up for her. Jazz, on the other hand, remained keeping his raged expression on Zack, who now looked pretty ticked off when his eyes that were still surrounded by light black circles met the twelve-year-old boy.

"Excuse me, Greaser shrimp?!" Zack exclaimed, nearly spitting in Jazz's face with his words on purpose. That only of course made Jazz a whole lot angrier...and when Jazz was angry, it wasn't pretty. He could smell the scent of the crushed-up pills from Zack's breath, giving Jazz the info that he was certainly high, but he had the hots for Cassidy one way or the other. That just made Jazz create a new level of rage, but he didn't know why he felt so different after hearing that somebody else adored Cassidy like that. Hm...why?

"Ya heard me, Soc, leave 'er alone," Jazz ordered, his voice calm a bit now, but the same amount of rage remained inside and it was about to burst right out any moment. Zack let out some devious laughs as he continued glaring at Jazz. Just like Jazz, Zack was tall for his age. He looked sixteen rather then his actual age, but Jazz didn't seem scared one bit about him, considering that he was trying to sexually harm Cassidy, attempting to touch and kiss her. He may have been high, but like stated before, he still loved Cassidy even if he wasn't on those drugs right then at that moment. Jazz took in and let out a angry deep breath as he felt his skin beginning to boil like lava in a volcano from being so ticked. Zack smirked at the twelve-year-old boy as he stood up from where he was sitting and crossed his arms. He was way taller, looking _exactly _like a sixteen-year-old guy, but he was really thirteen!

"You want me to leave her alone, greasy?" Zack asked

"That's right!" Jazz replied through his clenched teeth.

"Ha! Well what if I don't?" Zack smartly asked with his drunken laughter added into his speaking a bit.

Jazz's eyes filled with so much more anger that it caused them to grow big as every vain in his body heated up from his blood starting to boil. Jazz took one last look at Cassidy, who started breathing in and out rapidly, but softly again from feeling so scared again. Tears started welding up in her eyes again, which ticked Jazz off to another whole new level as he thought to himself that _no one _got away with hurting any of his friends.

As Jazz shot his rage-filled eyes back at Zack, who was still smirking down at him with his arms crossed, Cassidy quickly hopped down from her seat and rushed over to the other Greasers to tell them about Zack.

"Well, grease pit? What are you going to do about it? That hotties not your type," Zack informed

"Like she's yours either, you high piece of sleazy crap!" Jazz exclaimed

"You wanna say that again, Greaser?!" Zack bellowed

"Do _you _want to call my friend hot again?!" Jazz mouthed off

"Like I said before, she's not your type, so you shouldn't even be around a freak like you! And also, what are you going to do about it?!" Zack asked again, but this time, his voice was filled with a lot more anger.

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm going to do!" Jazz threatened as another smirk wiped across his face, and he held up a clenched fist...

"Darry! Dally! Johnny! Guys!" Cassidy cried out

"Cassidy, what's wrong?!" Steve asked, nervously

"It's Jazz! He and this redhead..." Cassidy started explaining, but before she could say anything else, the sound of glass smashing was heard, smashing down on the floor. Quickly, all of the Greasers stood up from their seats and looked over at the direction where the glass smashing was heard, and there they saw Jazz looking down at Zack, who was now laying on the floor after getting punched right in the gut by Jazz. The glass sound was one of the glass cups falling after Zack fell and hit the floor, his arm hitting into it and sending it down to the floor with him.

The Greasers stood frozen stiff, each of them now shocked to death, their eyes widened and mouths hanging open, Two-bit being the only one still sleeping because he was now fully asleep, sleeping off getting drunk for the millionth time since his first beer in the whole world. Cassidy covered her mouth with one of her hands and watched, tears steaming out of her like a waterfall, but she was so glad that Jazz was sticking up for her protection.

"Oh, that's it, greasy!" Zack bellowed as he quickly picked himself up from the floor and yanked out a blade from his back pocket. The Greasers gasped, knowing for a fact if any of them went to help Jazz, they could've been stabbed, or worse, they could distract Jazz and he would end up getting cut and slit instead. Jazz was truly frightened on the inside, but on the outside, he was seeming as tough as a nail. The twelve-year-old boy couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he quickly reached into his boot and pulled out the black-handled switchblade that he took from Joseph at the DX station. That just shocked the Greasers even more, especially the Curtis brothers and Carla.

"Soda! I thought I gave you that switchblade to hide!" Darry exclaimed

"You did! And I _did_ hide it!" Sodapop informed

"..Where'd you hide it exactly, Soda?" Ponyboy nervously asked

"I gave it to Steve so he could hide it because my hiding places suck!" Soda replied

Darry, Pony, and Sodapop then quickly shot their eyes at Steve, who's eyes were also big, and he poked his hand into his jean vests pocket, which is where he placed the blade after Soda gave it to him to side, but the black-handled switchblade wasn't in there. Steve quickly looked up and down from the Curtis brothers to his jean vests empty pocket, but a slim surprised grin flashed across his face as he turned back around to see Jazz, who had the black-handled switchblade being clenched in his hand.

"Why that little slick," Steve quietly snickered

Jazz and Zack began doding and attempting to stab each other, the two of them practically acting like pirates since their blades kept clashing together every time Zack tried to slit Jazz, and when Jazz just tried to defend himself. That went on for about ten-to-fifthteen seconds, until Jazz actually cut Zack's wrist a bit, making him howl in pain as tears welded up in his eyes that were filled with even more anger and rage at that moment. Jazz really didn't mean to actually slit him. He was just trying to protect himself. The Lord gives people the right for self-defense for a reason.

"Why you little piece of-" Zack hollered

"That'll teach you for messing with my friend and calling her a hottie! She ain't into people who are interested in drugs, nor regular drugs in general, Soc!" Jazz exclaimed, blocking another stab attempt from Zack's blade with his blackhandled switchblade.

Johnny held Cassidy close and listened to her sniffle only a bit more before she started wiping away her tears from the dark memories finally starting to fade away, thanks to Jazz. He was fighting for her safety, and that made her feel very special for a change. Cassidy actually didn't find anything fond or great about herself in her entire life, but right after she met Jazz, that seemed to vanish. However, Jazz didn't seem to know anything he found amazing about himself either, but when he started singing and playing his new guitar, he found himself, thanks to Cassidy.

"What would _you _know about her, Greaser?! It's not like you're dating her...oh, wait a minute...you _did KISS _her though!" Zack exclaimed as he threw his blade to the ground and started to attempt kicking and puncing Jazz. The twelve-year-old boy threw his blade down to the floor then, too, then dodged a punch. Quickly, Dally scooped up the black-handled switchblade from the Dingo's floor and tossed it to Darry, who examined it to find some of Zack's blood on it. Darry instantly knew that, _that _was the blade that used to belong to Joseph. Quickly, Darry tucked it into his pocket and motioned Dally and Steve to get Zack, considering that he was no longer holding a blade, and Steve and Dally nodded their heads. But before the two Greasers could move a single step, Jazz and Zack had one more short conversation, right before Jazz did something himself.

"Is _that _what this whole thing is about?! We're only friends! It was a friendship kiss I gave her!" Jazz exclaimed

"There ain't no such thing as a friendship kiss, grease pit! And besides, she doesn't belong with a guy like you, whether your saying your dating or not!" Zack bellowed, dodging a strong punch that Jazz sent flying.

"And you actually believe that she belongs with a Soc who just adores getting high like you?!"

"She's a hottie, ain't she?"

"OH THAT'S IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!"

The gang was so shocked to hear Jazz actually holler like that, and with so much rage, too, but before they thought things couldn't get anymore shocking, Jazz blocked a kick from Zack, then kneed him right in the place where you never want to get kneed, and when Zack let out painful moans and fell onto his knees, Jazz punched him across the face, sending him to hit the floor, now knocked out.

Quickly, Buck came running out from the back of the bar and was shocked to see what his eyes were meeting. Although, he knew that there was something very wrong going on with that redhead Soc. The twenty-to-twenty-five year old man ran his hands through his hair, right before he looked at the Greasers, who gazed back at him, also remaining shocked, but would sooner be really proud in Jazz. Quickly, Ponyboy rushed up to Jazz with Darry behind him and rested his hand on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz was now feeling completely shocked and startled himself. He couldn't believe what he just did, but he couldn't live with seeing someone trying to harm any of his friends, and he really cared for Cassidy, just like he did with the rest of the Greasers. Jazz's China blue eyes were now widened, still resting on the knocked-out Zack, but he couldn't help getting rid off the small remain of his strong anger by mumbling under his breath to Zack, "You stay away from her forever."...

"I'm going to call this kids parents!" Buck announced, referring to Zack's folks, as he quickly ran over to the wall-phone and picked it up.

"Yeah, we better get going, too," Darry said "dinner was great as always, Buck. Thank you,"

"Oh, you guys are always welcome here, and thank _you, Jazz_, for teaching that boy a lesson for whatever he was doing," Buck said

Jazz frowned and began sniffling as tears weld up in his eyes, thinking that he was going to be in big trouble with the rest of the Greasers. Not because he just rumbled down a Soc, but because he took back the black-handled switchblade without anyone else knowing.

"Come on, Jazz," Darry softly spoke as he picked the twelve-year-old boy up and held him close to his chest.

"Yeah, we better be getting home," Soda agreed

"I got the drunken, sleeping Two-bit," Dallas annoyingly mumbled, rolling his eyes, as he swung Two-bit over his shoulder and swore some under his breath, right before he followed the rest of Greasers out into the dark December night. Jazz actually had his first bar fight in order to protect Cassidy. He didn't know why he was feeling so upset when he first saw Zack trying to flirt with Cassidy, but he did know that he certainly was ticked off then. But now...he was so shocked and sad that he did that. Jazz cried into Darry's winter jacket the whole walk back to the house, which was when the clock truck 8:30. Everyone was so tired now. It had certainly been a long day with a lot of drama. The minute that the Greasers entered through the Curtis's front door, Dallas plopped Two-bit down in the recliner, then fell fast asleep himself on the couch. Johnny thanked Belinda and told her about Jazz going to babysit the next door for her replacement, which relieved Belinda and she handed over Jocelyn, who was now sound asleep in a pair of her pajamas, then left. Johnny gave Jocelyn a little kiss on top of her head, then rested her on top of Dally's chest, who was already out like a light. After that, Johnny pulled a thick blanket over him and went to sleep on the opposite end of the couch. Steve and Kitten did the same, sleeping where they usually slept on the floor. For a change, though, Cassidy remained awake to go change into a pair of her pajamas, while the Curtis brothers all did the same, then went to see Jazz, who Darry told to go wait for them in the guest room. When the three brothers walked in, they saw Jazz laying under the covers with his head resting tiredly back on the silky pillows.

"Alright, Jazz...what the heck was that at the Dingo?" Darry asked

Surprisingly, he wasn't sounding angry or demanding at all. He was only sounding...confused for a change. The three Curtis brothers took different seats on the bed and waited for Jazz to reply.

"That Soc was sexually harming Cassidy, so I wanted to teach him a lesson," Jazz tiredly answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, you seemed pretty angry when that redhead Soc called her a hottie," Ponyboy chuckled "it seems like to me...you were jealous,"

To Jazz's surprise, Sodapop and Darry started snickering in, which just made him roll his eyes, then shrug his shoulders.

"I just didn't like it because he was a Soc," Jazz informed

"Not true!" Soda objected, his silky; handsome laughter added into his two words.

"You love Cassidy, dude. Just admit it," Pony chuckled

"No, I don't love her, guys! We're just friends!" Jazz said again, but he knew no matter how many times he denyed it, the Greasers wouldn't believe him, nor Carla when she said the same thing.

Darry rolled his eyes with a playful grin curling and tugging on his lips. "Then can you explain this?"

Jazz, Soda, and Ponyboy watched as the eldest Curtis pulled out the black-handled switchblade. Jazz's eyes grew big as he thought the worse was going to happen to him because he took the blade without anybody knowing. He was thinking that he technically stole it.

"Why'd you take this back?" Darry asked

"...I only took it for protection, just in case we ever ran into anymore Socs," Jazz responded, nervously

"Oh, Jazz, you shouldn't have to worry about that, considering that you have me, Darry, and Soda, and the rest of the gang on your side," Ponyboy informed

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't think that through, but if I didn't take the blade in the first place, that Soc would've slit me to pieces," Jazz pointed out

"Yes, but if you got us, there wouldn't have been a fight in the first place," Darry told the twelve-year-old boy as he sat the switchblade down inside of the nightstands drawer and closed it again. "But it was your first fight that you actually knew something was going on, so I'll let this slide. You can keep the switchblade, too, but remember that you said it's only for protection with Socs,"

A bright, handsome, but tired grin swiped across Jazz's face as he thanked Darry, who rarely smiled back and ruffled up his hair, right before he, Ponyboy, and Soda started tickling him. Jazz howled in tired laugher as he squirmed around, but it was no use. The three Curtis brothers had him trapped good, and they wouldn't let up one bit, causing Jazz to laugh his heart out. Nevertheless, it all came to an end when a female voice said, "Can I come in?", from the doorway. Darry, Soda, and Pony stopped tickling Jazz as he panted and caught his breath finally, until the four boys turned their attention over to the doorway to find Cassidy, who was now dressed in a new pair of her pajamas with her silky, soft brunette hair now tied up in a ponytail.

Darry, Ponyboy, and Soda exchanged smirks, right before they stood up from the bed, told Jazz to have a nice sleep and that they would see him in the morning, then left the room, Darry being the last one to say something, "We'll leave you two kids alone."

Cassidy playfully grinned and rolled her eyes as she walked into the guest room, closing the door behind her, leaving it open only a crack, then she walked up and took a seat in front of Jazz on his bed.

"Once again, can I help you?" Jazz asked with a playful wink of his right eye added in, just like he did the night before. Cassidy playfully rolled her eyes again as she chuckled a bit, right before she tucked a piece of Jazz's brown hair behind his ear, then stroked her fingers down his cheek, which made him blush up a bit.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for saving me from that jerky, high Soc and his nasty drug-scented lips," Cassidy told

"It's no problem at all, Carla. I couldn't deal with seeing such a great friend like you getting hurt in any way," Jazz yawned, chuckling a bit at Cassidy's words when explaining Zack.

The two twelve year olds chuckled together then smiled at each other for a few seconds, before Cassidy said that she'd better get to sleep, and Jazz should, too, considering that he was going to babysit Jocelyn the next day, but before the twelve-year-old female Greaser could stand up from the bed, Jazz's tired voice stopped her.

"Carla...you know when we...actually kissed today?" Jazz asked, his face beginning to heat-up from nervousness.

"Yeah, I remember," Cassidy nodded her head

"Well...you do know that it was only...out of _friendship_, right?"

"Of course, Jazz. It's not like you and I are dating or anything. You even said so yourself that it was a friendship kiss,"

Jazz took in and let out a deep breath of relief, right before another tired, movie-star glam grin formed on his face. "Okay, I justed wanted you to know that...but...Carla?"

"Yes, Jazz?"

"...It might've been a friendship kiss, but...are you sure you never kissed anyone before?"

A confused expression flashed across Cassidy's face. "I'm sure that I've never had my first kiss that I actually wanted...why?"

Jazz's tired, handsome, but tired smile grew brighter. "Because you were good,"

It didn't take too long after that for Cassidy's confused look to turn into a big, beautiful smile, right before she said, "Wow, Jazz. Thanks...and by the way...you were good, too,"

Jazz's face turned bright pink, right before he felt his lips now pressed against Cassidy's again, which lasted for about five seconds, then they sepparated, both of them bright, bright pink and both of their eyes now big.

"I better get to bed now. Night, Jazz," Cassidy said as she stood up from the bed and began making her way to the door. Jazz watched her, his golden heart feeling like it was glowing and shining, and when she opened back up the door, he stopped her. "Carla, wait,"

Cassidy stopped walking and turned back around to find Jazz smiling at her. "I have to regrets for giving you that friendship kiss,"

Cassidy smiled back at him, before she stepped out into the hallway, saying, "Good-night, Jazz,", quietly closing the door all the way afterwards.

Jazz continued grinning as he laid back on the pillows again and closed his eyes, thinking that Cassidy _was _pretty, and unlike his ex-girlfriend. Nevertheless, the twelve-year-old boy didn't believe that he would date ever again ever sense what his ex-girlfriend did to him and his parents lives. It was certain that Cassidy was _nothing _like his ex-girlfriend, but Jazz just didn't know. Although, it was just time to go to sleep and think about if he should date again in the morning...and so, Jazz fell fast asleep. It seemed like a perfect way to end a night, but only God knows what'll happen the next day...especially since Jazz was going to babysit a seven month old baby all by himself...and he never babysat anyone before in his entire life. What could possibly happen the next day in the Curtis's house?

**AN: Hm...everyday _is _a new day, and it will be Jazz's first time babysitting EVER. What could possibly happen? Who does Johnny seem to like? Will Cassidy and Jazz end up dating? What's Jazz going to do when babysitting Jocelyn all by himself? If you want to make a suggestion on what's going to happen during Jocelyn getting babysat by Jazz, go ahead and write it in the reviews, but I can't promise that it'll end up in the babysitting chapter! Read yawl in chapter eighteen now! :D :D :D :D**


	18. Nightmare in the Cold Night

**AN: Hi, hey, hola, everybody! As always, I thank each and every one of you who are reading my first ever story on here till this point! I thank my great friends who are reviewing, and I thank those who are actually reading "Welcome to the New Home"**

**It truly does mean so much to me! Thank yawl so much! I adore writing this story for your joy, and my own in the suspense I give you all! Now, it's time to read what happens _BEFORE_ Jazz babysits Jocelyn for the first time ever...not to mention the fact that he's never babysat anyone before in his entire life. Now, sit back, clear your head & relax, sit down the homework and studying, fetch some other people who love reading my first ever story on here, and enjoy reading chapter eighteen! *Leaves virtual red and orange brownies and Pepsi* :D**

_Chapter 18_

The clock struck midnight, meaning it was now the next day. Way, _way _early the next morning...the day that Jazz was supposed to babysit baby Jocelyn, and that meant he needed to get all of the rest that he could possibly recieve, especially because watching a baby ain't no walk in the park. However, Jazz couldn't sleep right. At first, after his talk with the Curtis's brothers, and then his other short conversation with Cassidy, he seriously fell asleep with nothing but sweet thoughts and loving feelings dreaming through his mind. Nevertheless, at the strike of midnight, something was happening. Everyone else was still sound asleep where they first crashed when they all arrived back from the Dingo, but Jazz wasn't in a sweet and loving way anymore. The poor twelve-year-old boy twisted and turned, moaning uncomfortably and upsettingly, as some of the silky pillows fell off the bed and hit the floor. Before the night could even tell, Jazz was almost screaming in his sleep, while tears started forming in his clenched shut eyes. The happiness and joy that was in his mind before he went to bed fleed his mind, and darkness and fear from his past flooded into his brian, controling his sweet dreams to turn into painful nightmares of him reliving the fight with Zack the day before at the Dingo, and then his _actual _past, with his parents, his ex-girlfriend, the huge incident, and everything else. Many terrifying voices from people Jazz never wanted to see again echoed his name, a cold sweat beginning to form all over his body.

"G-go away! L-leave me a-alone!" Jazz hollered, turning all around from side to side, rapidly, twisting up the silky covers that were covering him up. However, the scary voices wouldn't stop, as images from his past flashed all over the place in this huge nightmare. "S-stop! P-Please! Don't!"

No matter how many times Jazz begged the voices to stop in his sleep, and for the images to not do the terrible stuff that these people did to him in the past, his nightmare wouldn't end just yet. Jazz let out more frightened moans and groans, while he continued to twist and turn under the bedcovers, his eyes remaining clenched shut, as the cold sweat trickled down his whole body. The poor twelve-year-old continued hollering and screaming, begging and pleading to death in his sleep for his nightmare to end, but it just wouldn't stop eating away at him. The tears started falling out of Jazz's clenched shut eyes, as his body started to tremble from so much fear.

"What did I, I d-do th-that was so w-wrong?! Pl-ea-se! Don't d-do it!" Jazz cried out

The voices in his head started breaking into mocking a echoing laughter as Jazz's teeth clenched and more tears started falling out of his eyes a whole lot faster in his sleep, causing his heart to race faster then ever before, except the last time he saw...his father...what a terrible sight that was, thanks to Jazz's ex-girlfriend. Not only was his dad in his nightmare, pleading his son to help him, but Jazz's mother was in it, too, screaming and hollering terrible screams while she held a...cancer-stick between two fingers, taking in a drag before she angrily blew the puff of gray out in someone's face, who Jazz knew with his whole heart, considering he was very, _very _close to this young person, who was _exactly _his age.

"D-dad...no...please! D-dont! Dont l-leave!" Jazz pleaded as his hands clenched tight into one of the silky pillows, his grip tightening so hard in his sleep that his fingers were starting to turn bright red, and they began trembling faster. The cold sweat that was covering Jazz's body grew colder as his trembling increased. More dark and scary images and hurtful words filled up more and more, faster and faster. Every single thing that was running through Jazz's sleeping mind wasn't phony or fake. Unfortuently, everything was real and had actually happened to him just recently...only a couple weeks back. Jazz seriously didn't know that a lot could happen in just a few weeks...all of the terror and darknes from his past just wouldn't stop attacking him, whether he was fast asleep or not, the memories would always be stuck with him, stalking and haunting him until the day he died way in the future. It was already bad enough that Jazz missed his father and mother deeply, thanks to what his ex-girlfriend did that ripped and tore up their small, but really sweet, caring, and loving family. It wasn't just hard for Jazz to release the terrible memory, but it was for the record that he couldn't. The horrible memories from the two different things that happened to his folks was just...gut-wrenching, or very sick and twisted.

"Dad, pl-ea-se! Don't! P-please d-dont leave m-me!" Jazz bellowed out, his voice still screaming out in deep sadness, some major horror, and a lot of tears. "M-mom! I-I'm so s-sorry! No! It wasn't m-my f-f-fault! P-p-please d-don't! I d-didn't d-do i-it to h-him!"

"Jazz! Jazz!" the twelve-year-old boys father's voice called out in his nightmare, his voice echoing and stuttering weakily. "Son, please! He-lp m-me!"

"D-dad! W-what do I, I d-do?! What do I do?! Oh, M-Mom! N-no! I t-told you it w-wasn't me who did t-this!" Jazz's crying and hollering was getting louder and louder with every word he exclaimed in nothing but terror, sorrow, and tears. "It's n-not my f-fault, M-M-Mom! I-it was T-tiger-l-lily!"

Who's 'Tigerlily' you wonder? Jazz, however, knows who she is. 'Tigerlily' was Jazz's ex-girlfriends nickname, but her real name was really Lily. Lily Stuart. She was truly a beautiful dark skinned girl with shimmering bright hazel eyes and orange dyed hair that was cut until it reached the top of her shoulders. Although, just because someone looks very pretty and kind, _doesn't _mean they _are _pretty and kind on the inside. Unlike most guys that the Greasers knew, besides Ponyboy, Johnny, Sodapop, and Darry, Jazz didn't judge girls by their apperances, so he didn't care whether or not they were a Greaser or a Soc. Now, if it was a _boy _Soc, then Jazz would seriously want to beat 'em to a pulp, especially Zack after he flirted with Cassidy and attempted kissing and touching her. Nevertheless, Tigerlily was one heck of a beautiful girl, who Jazz considered a Soc now since he remembered how she usually acted towards certain things, and not to mention how she usually dressed with high heels, skirts, so much jewlery, dresses, fancy hair clips/headbands, and so much other girly girl; snobby; rich type of persons female style. Tigerlily sure did look like a bright ray of sunshine with a colorful rainbow for a heart, and she acted that way at first towards Jazz since they started dating at the age of eleven, but when they turned twelve, Tigerlily completely changed Jazz's life, parting him and his parents _forever_. There were difficult break-ups in life, but Jazz and Tigerlily's break-up was totally at the top of hard to believe break-ups...Tigerlily ruined Jazz's life...just like how Joseph ruined Cassidy's, but at least she still knew about her folks...Jazz on the other hand...his dad was...he was...somewhere else...and his mother...was else where, too. It certainly did break Jazz's heart...and his golden heart would always be wounded with those dark memories of his parents, including many more with different people who were supposed to love and care about him as well, but at least Jazz had the Greasers now.

"S-stay away f-from m-me, Lily! Y-you did t-this!" Jazz sniffled, surprisingly still remaining in his sleep. More terrified and uncomfortable moans and groans exclaimed out from his lips, his hollering and crying getting worse and worse with every second of his nightmare. "Mom! Dad! P-please! N-no! No, no, no! N-no!"

"Jazz! Jazz!" Jazz's fathers voice called out to his son again, reaching out his hand that was covered in something, but when Jazz tried reaching him, he couldn't.

"Jazz! I can't believe you!" Jazz's moms voice then bellowed, a puff of gray smoke filling the room, until Jazz could no longer see his parents, Tigerlily, or anything else from where the three of them were. It didn't take too long until Jazz felt a strong pain run past his leg, and blood started to drip out from a open cut, as Jazz screamed in tons of pain, and he fleed from where ever he was. But...how did he get this cut? Or a better question is..._who _gave it to him?

"Dad! Mom! Please d-don't leave m-me! I l-love you g-guys!" Jazz's voice hollered out, crying more and more, faster and faster with every single tear that fell out of his clenched shut, China blue eyes. "I hate you, T-Tigerlily! Y-you're responsible f-for this! Y-you owe my f-father!"

More mocking laughter filled Jazz's head, first starting off as Tigerlily's but many more laughs echoed in along after a few seconds, as Jazz's dad continued calling out to him weakily and tiredly, until Jazz's dads voice turned into someone elses voice...this one a whole lot more familiar.

"Jazz! Jazz! Wake up!"

Jazz was beginning to get nudged a couple of times with three different hands, two on the same shoulder, and the other holding his hand while they used their other to shake his arm.

"Jazz! Wake up!" a different voice nervously proclaimed

"It's just a dream! Wake up, Jazz!" the third voice begged

The sleeping twelve-year-old started breathing in and out rapidly, tears welding up more in his closed eyes, while his body trembled more, no matter how warm the guest room was, especially when sleeping in that silky-covered up bed. Nevertheless, after a couple more seconds of being nudged and pleaded to wake up, Jazz's watery eyes shot open as his body shot up like a lightning bolt in a shaky sitting position. The poor boy was still drenched in a cold sweat, his entire body still freezing from so much terror and sorrow as he trembled, and the drops of water from his eyes poured out of him even faster, as if they were billions of drops from a running river. Jazz's face was completely bright red and wet from crying so much in his sleep, and his tired; China blue eyes were red-rimmed. His heart was beating what felt like a million times faster in his entire life, considering that he technically just had a nightmare that combined his entire, sorrow-filled past together, some scenes in order, while others were not.

"Jazz, you're alright. It was just a nightmare,"

Jazz slowly looked around in the darkness of the cold winter night of the guest room in the Curtis's house, noticing that the three young men voices that were talking to him to get up was the Curtis brothers, Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry, all three of them looking at Jazz nervously with all of their eyes pleading. They were really scared about Jazz, feeling very emotional when seeing how scared he was seeming, crying and pleading in his sleep. Jazz was just surprised that he didn't wake up anyone else in the house, but it did make sense since everybody else in the gang were all so dead tired from playing truth or dare then going to the Dingo, and they all fell asleep right when they got back downstairs in the living room. Pony, Soda, and Darry might've been tired, too, but their rooms were just right down the hall from Jazz's room, so they awoke when they heard him crying out fearfully and pleadingly in his sleep. Darry was on his knees beside the bed, Ponyboy was sitting on the left side of Jazz, and Sodapop was sitting in front of the poor; terrified twelve-year-old boy. Jazz continued breathing in and out rapidly, but more quietly this time as he ended his crying the best he could, wiping away the wetness from all over his red-rimmed eyes and bright red cheeks. Jazz was still trembling from being so scared, so Darry wrapped another heavy blanket around his shoulders to get him warm and keep him that way again for the rest of the night.

"W-what happened?" Jazz asked, sniffling a bit as his words fumbled up a bit from either being so scared and sad about his nightmare, or just by being tired, considering that it was only 12:10.

"You had a nightmare, baby, and you were screaming in your sleep," Soda replied. He placed his hand on Jazz's left leg and gently patted his knee, the bottom part of the twelve year olds body surprisingly still under the covers after all of that twisting and turning.

"I was?" Jazz asked, feeling somewhat bewildered, considering that he had no idea what people do when they're fast asleep, other then having either great; wonderful dreams or horrifying; some times disturbing nightmares.

"..Yeah, you were," Ponyboy replied, his voice full of sadness for the poor boy, as he placed his arm around Jazz's shoulder to comfort him.

"...My parents...they were in my nightmare," Jazz stuttered, closing the heavy blanket that Darry placed on his shoulders around him more. "My whole life story...was actually in this nightmare...it was terrible,"

"Oh, Jazz," Pony sighed, his heart feeling touched with so much sorrow emotions. "We're so sorry,"

Sodapop nodded his head with agreement, a rare frown plastered on his face as he comfortingly patted Jazz's knee a couple more times again. Darry was frowning, too, and silence formed in the room over the three Curtis brothers and their twelve-year-old friend. Neither Ponyboy, Sodapop, or Darry knew what they could've possibly said to help clear Jazz's mind from his horrible life story nightmare because he said and made the gang knew that he was serious about never speaking about his life story until their first night at the Curtis's family ranch, which was now offically four days away until the trip began.

Jazz sniffled some more as he continued wiping away more tears from his red-rimmed eyes and light red cheeks. Darry reached his hand up to Jazz's face and felt his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling how cold the poor boy was feeling, along with how much he was drenched in a cold, chilly sweat.

"Jazz, you have nothing to worry or to be afraid about under this roof, alright? There's nothing to be scared of. It was just a nightmare," Darry promised, comforting the twelve-year-old boy the best he could with his words. Luckily, hearing their voices and seeing their faces helped drain away most of the fear and sick feelings from Jazz's mind and heart. However, some of it remained at the same time.

"...I'm...I'm so sorry for waking you guys up," Jazz apologized

Soda quickly shook his head before Jazz could say anymore in this apology of his, while Ponyboy spoke up with a soft and gentle, "No."

"It's not your fault, baby. You don't need to apologize. We can't control what images run through our heads when we're sleeping," Pony then added

"Ponyboy's right, Jazz. We don't mind," Soda assured as he brushed a piece of Jazz's brown hair, which was now all shagged up due to him sleeping, out of his face so he and his brothers could see his face a bit better.

Soda and Darry both could relate to waking up in the middle of the night or very early in the morning because of Pony waking up, screaming bloody murder ever sense the deaths of their parents, but ever sense Jazz joined the gang, Ponyboy's nightmares just stopped, as if Jazz was sent from God to end all of the Greasers problems...well, minus the Cade's abusive parents, Dally getting hauled in, and Two-bit's drinking. Other than that, Jazz has totally changed the Greasers lives, in a good way, that is. More like a great way, actually.

Ponyboy continued leaving his arm around Jazz's shoulder and gently pushed his head down onto his shoulder, while Soda held his hand and promised the twelve-year-old boy that everything was alright, and Darry gently stroked his back to help console the best he could, too.

"...Hey, guys..." Jazz pipped up, sort of feeling shy about what he was about to say.

"Yeah, Jazz?" Darry asked

The three Curtis brothers continued doing what they were doing to comfort their little friend, as a small grin spread across Jazz's bright red face, but the dark feelings of fear and stomach illness remained inside of him.

"I love you guys," Jazz said "and I'm very much glad that Ponyboy and Two-bit found me in that ally. Without them finding me that day, I would be dead right now,"

That's all that the three Curtis brothers needed to hear to make their terror and sorrow for Jazz's feelings to quickly fade away, big smiles flying across all three of their faces. It was as if Jazz was their baby brother instead of their friend, and Jazz thought of the entire Greaser gang as his family, but they'd never replace his parents, considering that they're the ones who made and raised him with absolute love and care until Tigerlily wrecked the loving and amazing small family. Nevertheless, Jazz adored each and every one of the Greasers, and he loved them with his whole golden heart, thinking of them more as his family, once again, other then just friends.

"We love you, too, Jazz," Sodapop said as he playfully tussled up Jazz's hair, which brought Jazz's world famous; full; handsome; movie-star glam smile.

"And we always will, so don't let anybody tell you different," Ponyboy playfully warned as he poked Jazz in the ribs, which made the twelve-year-old boy giggle, until his soft laughter turned into howls of laughs when the three Curtis brothers started tickling him, knowing for a fact that he was extremly ticklish, just like everyone else in the Greasers gang. "So, do you understand that we'll always love and care about you no matter what, Jazz?" Pony chuckled

"Y-y-yes! I d-do! I, I understand!" Jazz laughed, trying his best to squirm away, but once again, Pony, Sodapop, and Darry had him trapped good.

"Hm...I don't know," Darry teased

"We better just double check to make sure," Soda smirked in spite of himself and his brothers joy, and they continued tickling Jazz even more.

"I understand! I u-u-understand! S-stop! Pl-ea-se!" Jazz laughed a whole lot more, and was finally relieved when Soda, Darry, and Ponyboy let up, the three of 'em chuckling and snickering, as Jazz breathed in and out deeply to catch his breath. Life there in the Curtis's house and being in the Greasers gang was sure a whole different life in Jazz's book, which he really liked. He adored being with the Greasers now, other then where he was before Two-bit and Ponyboy found him laying in that snow pile, under that old quilt that he found. Before being found by the Greasers, Jazz thought that his life was fully over...but he was actually very glad to be wrong.

"Alright, alright. We all need to get back to sleep. We got to see a movie in a few hours and Jazz needs to babysit Jocelyn. Pony, Soda, you guys go back to your guys room and get some sleep. I'll stay in here with Jazz for the night," Darry instructed his kid brothers, who nodded their heads with agreement, smiles still plastered on their faces, and told Jazz that they would see him in a couple of hours when the sun was finally up in the sky and daylight was showing instead of the darkness of the night. Sodapop and Ponyboy then exited the guest room, quietly closing the door all the way behind them. Jazz continued smiling, feeling really greatful that he had such great new friends to count on.

"Say, Jazz," Darry said as he turned off the nightstands lamp, then crawled onto the bed until he reached the left side of Jazz, right before he got under the silky covers. "You looking foward to babysitting Jocelyn? You seemed very thrilled about it yesterday at the Dingo,"

Jazz laid back on the pillows again and shrugged his shoulders, as Darry tucked the two blankets he now had around his body again. "I got to admit, I'm a little nervous. I've never babysat anyone before, but Jocelyn doesn't look like she'll be much trouble," Jazz shared

"Actually, you're right there. Joce is no trouble at all, but you must follow the rules and tips that Johnny gives you in order to keep her in a good mood," Darry pointed out. "I mean, the girls only seven months, but she's still interested in doing certain things,"

"Like what?" Jazz asked

"Johnny-cake will tell ya more about that in the morning, kiddo. Right now, we all need our sleep...but, hey...would you like a hand in babysitting? A couple hands, actually?"

Jazz hesitated as he held himself close to Darry and closed his eyes, feeling Darry place one of his arms around him. "Who'd you have in mind?"

"Well, considering that Dallas, Two-bit, Stevie, and Carla already saw the new movie at the movie theater and the rest of us are going 'cause they recommended it, maybe the four of them can stay back and help you babysit Jocelyn," Darry offered

"But won't they be bummed that they can't go to the movie?" Jazz asked

Darry shook his head, closing his eyes afterwards. "No," he yawned "they won't care since they already saw the movie. Besides, Johnny's right...taking care of a baby ain't no walk in the park. Babysitting for the first time can be rough, so you deserve all of the help you can get, alright?"

"...Alright," Jazz finally approved, feeling a huge amount of relief fill his body, now knowing that he was no longer going to babysit all by himself. Although, he was earning the help from the wisecracker, one of the car experts, the head top hood in the entire town, and a pretty girl.

"Okay then...I'll tell the four of 'em in the morning over breakfast...for now, though, lets just get some sleep," Darry yawned

All he got in response from the twelve-year-old boy, though, was a yawn, and a single nudge in the side from a slow nod of his head of tired agreement. Then, the two Greasers were fast asleep.

**AN: So...Jazz is going to babysit with the help from four Greasers, three of 'em who fight a lot, but are still true friends, and Cassidy, who he already kissed, but claimed for them to be 'friendship kisses'...see anything down the road there? What'll happen when Jazz, Cassidy, Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas babysit Jocelyn? How did 'Tigerlily' change Jazz's life? What was going through Jazz's nightmare? What's Jazz's story? Please, help me out and leave a suggestion for what could happen when babysitting Jocelyn. Just give me a clue of something to do in a review, please, but also, go ahead and tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll read yawl in chapter nineteen now! :D :D :D :D**


	19. Babysitting (Part I)

**AN: Hi, everybody! As always, I thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this point! I thank my great friends who are reviewing, and I thank those who are reading! I adore each and every one of you! Now, this chapter is finally going to share about Jazz's first time babysitting, including with the help of Cassidy, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally...yeah, they'll certainly be help *sarcasm*...well, sit back, relax, sit down the homework and studying, please review, and enjoy chapter nineteen of "Welcome to the New Home" *Leaves virtual chocolate-chip cookies and chocolate milk* :D**

_Chapter 19_

"Please remember what I told yawl about Jocelyn's care! You know that she and Cass mean the world to me! They're my life, remember that!" Johnny instructed the four-out-of-five Greasers that were staying behind at the Curtis's house to babysit little Jocelyn, while he quickly slipped on his waterproof boots and zipped on his winter jacket, trying his best to get it done, but get it done right at the same time so he could meet up with the rest of his fellow Greasers that were actually still attending the movie. Yes, the cold night has truly fell far behind the Greasers, and it was now 7:00 P.M. Dang, that day went by fast with another famous breakfast made by none other than Sodapop, a few rounds of card games with the gang, exploring a new world at taking time to gaze up at the beautiful sky with Ponyboy and Johnny, one of Darry's ordinary lunches, Steve and Soda taking turns armwrestling with Jazz (who was actually really good!), Dallas pulling a prank call on his mom in front of the rest of the Greasers just for laughs (however, his mom instantly knew who he was and Dally quickly hung up, swearing to his fellow Greasers that if the police ever swung by because of a prank call, he wasn't there, nor ever there. Luckily, not a single member of the fuzz stopped by, thankfully!), Jazz wrote more of that song about a secret someone, but was still needing to write more, Johnny-cake stated the rules and things that Jocelyn liked and disliked to Jazz, and Two-bit dozed off again from his painful morning headache; this one ten times worse since he got drunk the night before at the Dingo, and he hasn't woke back up since he crashed at 5:45.

Out of all of that stuff, though...Jazz really adored looking through more of the Cade's scrapbook with Cassidy, enjoying all of the pictures and memories that the three young Cade's had, but Jazz still remained very concerned about why Jocelyn, Johnny, and Cassidy herself had at least one type of injury in each and every one of the photos. Nevertheless...Jazz couldn't help but smile his handsome, movie-star grin when staring at Cassidy's pictures for some reason. In one photo she was playing princess Bell...and another was her riding her first ever skateboard. She was squeezing the daylights out of Johnny in another, him smiling, too, and she was walking with Jocelyn by her side in another. Jazz truly did feel his heart tugging when thinking about Cassidy, but he couldn't quite figure it out why.

Dang! If there was one thing that Jazz learned that day, it was that time truly does fly, which he kind of hated since he was starting to actually enjoy his life again, considering he was now living with the Greasers...but, wait a minute...why would he actually _hate _his life? What happened that was so terrible that it caused him to possibly fully hate living? Whatever it was, it must've been _REALLY, REALLY _bad...and it was.

"Johnny-cake, you have nothing to worry about. I promise that I'll take very good care of her, along with Carla, Steve, Two-bit, and Dally's help. You can count on us," Jazz promised the eldest Cade, while he held the youngest one in his arms, snuggling her up to his chest as he stroked her silky; jet-black curls with his right hands fingertips.

"Well, you can trust the four of us, anyway," Dally mumbled as he coldly stared at the sleeping Two-bit, who was still fully past out on the couch. Steve rolled his eyes, but completely agreed with Dallas's statement. He placed one of his hands on his hips, then the other on Cassidy's shoulder.

"I'm serious about this, Dal," Johnny informed, his voice sounding desperate, and his black eyes were shining with full plead.

"So am I," Dally told the oldest Cade, which earned him a nudge in the rib by Steve, right before he placed that hand back on his hip. Dallas let out a "Oof!" sound from his lips after Steve nudged him with his elbow; straight into his rib, then he rubbed where Steve directly hit him, his eyes now filled with slim anger at one of the three DX workers. Nevertheless, Dally knew that he couldn't do anything back for two reasons. One, he couldn't in front of any of the Cade's, and two...even Dallas knew himself that he had that coming.

"What Dally means is, Johnny, you have absoluetly nothing to worry about, just like Jazz stated. Jocelyn will be perfectly safe with us," Steve assured, giving Johnny-cake a single thumbs up for about three seconds, before he placed his hand back on his hip again.

"Johnny-cake, we got to go. Darry, Soda, and Kitty are waiting in the truck for us and the movie starts in fifteen minutes!" Ponyboy informed as he gently pulled on Johnny's arm to make sure that he had his attention.

"Hang on, Pone, please," Johnny said, carefully pulling his arm out of Ponyboy's gentle grip that he had on him.

Cassidy took a gentle hold of Johnny's hand, which earned her his full; undivided attention. "Bro, just go and have a great time at the movies. Everything will be alright here, so you got nothing to worry about, okay?"

She was both happy and relieved when she watched a heart-warming smile appear on Johnny-cake's face, right before he gently took his hand out of her grasp, and with extra care and love, he placed his hand on her cheek, which made Cassidy grow her full; beautiful; golden smile, as joy and beauty sparked up in her shimmering dark, dark brown eyes.

"I love you. Give me a kiss, little one," Johnny chuckled, and with that, Cassidy placed one of her hands on her brothers shoulder and stepped up on her tippy-toes a bit, considering that she was a tiny bit short for her age, just like Johnny-cake was for his, and gave Johnny a little family kiss on his lips.

"Love you, too, Johnny," Cassidy mumbled as she wiped her lips with her hand, making Johnny chuckle a bit, right before he gave Jocelyn a little kiss on top of her head. The seven month old baby was absent-mindingly playing with her fingers, but after she felt Johnny-cake kiss the top of her head, she looked right up and smiled a big; adorable smile at him, giggling a bit at the same time. Johnny could've sworn that he felt his heart throb, and not to mention some water starting to tear up in his black eyes. He seriously couldn't believe how old his baby sisters were growing. Cassidy was already a young lady, and Jocelyn would be turning eight months in only two more months. Time certainly does fly by, and Johnny absoluetly _hates _being parted from his sisters, even if it's just a simple going away day at school or something like that. Out of all the other Greasers, it was hard to believe that Dallas Winston was the one who absoluetly could relate with hating to be away from a sibling. Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop could only relate fifthy percent...because at least they're all still together and know that they would stop at nothing to stay that way, same for keeping the gang as close as glue is to anything it sticks on.

Dally had a little sister himself...and...well...remember when people say to never lose hope? Well...that's exactly what Dallas Winston went through. His little sisters name was Hope, and she was only three years old when she...past on. Dally loved her with his whole heart, and after she died, that's what truly turned him into the teenager that he was then. It wasn't jail that hardened him...it was the loss of Hope. Sometimes...Dally could pretend he could still hear her laughter as she danced in the rain, or hear her little footsteps scurry across her bedroom floor and start hopping up and down on her bed. God knows how much Dally missed her, and he still did to that very moment...he would always miss Hope. It ain't fair, Dally always thought when he remembered Hope. She died too young, never had a chance to chase her dreams or grow up and settle down with her own family. The entire gang has been through hell back and forth in the past, and it was obvious that there would be more in the future, but they knew that they had each other to count on and look up to. Nevertheless...Hope Winston would always live on his Dally's mind. Jocelyn actually reminded him of her...but Dally knew that one day...he would see her again...

"Remember if Jocelyn gets fussy, she'll calm down if you get out a couple of her toys, like her teddy bear or some of her Barbie dolls or some blocks," Johnny reminded

Jazz nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember you saying that. What about her baby bottle, though? Do I boil the milk or something?"

"Um, close," Johnny said with one of his eyebrows now cocked, trying his best to find the faith in Jazz again, which he did after a couple of extra seconds of thinking everything about the twelve-year-old boy through, mostly about how kind and generous he was, since the first day he met the whole gang, after being hidden by Ponyboy and Two-bit for one day. "You just simply warm the milk. The bottle should warm up a bit with it, but make sure it doesn't overheat, or else the milk will explode out all over the place,"

"Alright, I got it," Jazz understood with his world famous grin on his face again. However, he didn't really understand about what he actually _used _to warm up Jocelyn's bottle and the milk when the time came to feed her.

"And you know that her favorite baby food is mashed up peas, right?" Johnny asked

"Yes, Johnny-cake. You and Cassidy both informed me about that," Jazz chuckled as he smiled down at Jocelyn, who was now nibbling and drooling on her fingers, and Jazz started stroking her silky; bouncy; jet-black curls again with his fingertips.

"And if she starts to cry-" Johnny began stating yet another thing that he already talked and clearly stated the rules about with Jazz, but stopped when the twelve-year-old boy turned his golden; heart-warming smile back up to him.

"I know, Johnny. It means one of the four things: The bottom, her belly, her nap time, or she's fussy," Jazz listed

Johnny-cake's face blushed up from some embarrassment, but he forced himself to crack a sweet grin at Jazz, Cassidy, Steve, and Dally, wishing on the inside that Two-bit was awake so he could earn his kind smile, too. "I'm sorry, man. It's just that...I hate being parted away from my sisters," Johnny sighed as he tucked one of Jocelyn's silky black curls behind her ear, making her giggle.

"Johnny, it's not going to be a little over two hours," Cassidy pointed out

"A lot can happen after two hours, sis," Johnny reminded

Cassidy grinned and playfully rolled her eyes at him, thinking to herself that there was nothing to worry about...but nobody knows what the future contains.

"If you can go a long day at school while knowing I'm at a different school, then I think you can handle going to the movies," Cassidy told her brother

"Carla's right, Johnny-cake. You have nothing to worry about. Now, go on, and we'll take great care of wittle Jocelyn," Jazz promised, using a baby voice when he said 'little'. Johnny chuckled a bit, but then frowned a little and sighed.

"Alright...come on, Ponyboy, let's go," Johnny said to the youngest Curtis, who was leaning in the main doors doorway with his hands jammed in his winter jackets pockets. Pony bit his lip and pushed open the door, right before he and Johnny-cake headed out into the white snow and ice of yet another sunny December day. Jazz, Cassidy, Dally, and Steve listened carefully as the door started closing on its own from the cold; chilly; chrisp air outside, and they heard Ponyboy finally speak up to Johnny, while they hopped into the backseat of Darry's truck.

"Don't worry, Johnny. They're going to do great at babysitting,", and after that, Darry's truck was heard from a loud _vvvrooommm_, which only meant two things: Soda was driving, and they were gone.

Jazz, Cassidy, Steve, and even Dally smiled at the seven month old baby girl, who just gawked at them confusedly, while she continued to nibble and drool all over her own hand.

"So...what do we do first?" Jazz asked

"Well, considering that she's in a great mood, we can go on ahead and play with her," Cassidy replied

"I'll wake Two-bit up," Steve reported, making his way over to the Curtis's house, where Two-bit was surprisingly remaining fast asleep. Jazz, Cassidy, and Dallas watched as Steve began nudging Two's shoulder and arm a bit, doing it both hard a bit, and quickly, so he would just wake up already. That's when Steve started whispering threats into the sleeping wisecrackers ear, but all he got in return were a couple of tired moans, right before Two-bit turned over on his other side, facing away from Steve, Cassidy, Dally, Jazz, and Jocelyn. "Apperently, he forgot that we had a job to do today," Steve mumbled, annoyingly, as he rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips after doing so. Jazz and Cassidy both couldn't help themselves to chuckle and snicker at Two-bit's childish behavior, even though he was doing it all in his sleep. Dally, on the other hand, was just as annoyed and impatient as Steve. Dallas jammed his hands into clenched shut fists at his sides as he trotted his way over to the couch, moving Steve out of his way to get to Two-bit.

"I'll get him," Dally grumbled through his clenched teeth. Steve shrugged his shoulders, as if he was saying, "Be my guest.", and watched as Dallas placed one of his hands on Two-bit's shoulder. "Two-bit..." Dallas whispered, impatiently, but everyone in the room was able to hear his words. Two-bit let out another tired groan, as Dally smirked. "WAKE UP!" Dally hollered, and with that, he pulled Two-bit off the couch, causing a big bang to be heard on the floor, a loud 'Oof!' from Two-bit's mouth come out afterwards. Jazz, Cassidy, and Steve burst out laughing as Dallas snickered, and Two-bit pushed himself up in a sitting position on the floor, shaking his head back and forth a couple of times to try to forget the fall.

"Seriously?!" Two-bit exclaimed, annoyingly, eyeing Dally, as he glanced back with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"We all got a job to do today, Two-bit Matthews," Dally reminded, still chuckling a bit with his words.

"And there ain't going to be any sleeping on it, unless she's the one who's sleeping," Steve smartly added, as he pointed a finger at Jocelyn, who was still being held in Jazz's arms, nibbling and drooling on her hand. Two-bit wanted to roll his eyes and go back to sleep, but just like everybody else in the Greasers gang, he had a soft spot for babies. A slim grin spread across Two-bit's face as he stood up from the floor and walked over to Jazz, carefully and caringly taking Jocelyn out of his arms afterwards.

"Alright, fine. So, what are we going to do with this little rugrat first?" Two-bit snickered, giving Jocelyn a little kiss on the side of her head.

It was very hard to believe a hour had already past with Jazz, Cassidy, Two-bit, Dallas, and Steve doing nothing but playing with little baby Jocelyn, playing with her Barbie dolls, teddy bear, blocks, rattle, and other toys of hers. Jazz was starting to feel that babysitting was _way_ _easy_. However, they still had another full hour of babysitting left, and a lot can happen in an hour...

Jazz had laid down Jocelyn in his recliner for her little nap, which she gladly did the minute that she closed her eyes and laid her head back, while Two-bit, Dally, and Steve played cards, and Cassidy showed Jazz more of the Cade's family scrapbook, the two of them sitting close to each other on the couch. While they continued flipping through more pictures, the other three Greasers that were playing their card game were being immature in their own ways. Dallas was being sneaky (no change there!) and taking all kinds of different peaks at Two-bit and Steve's cards without 'em even realizing. Steve, on the other hand, was hiding aces and other cards in his sock and some more up his sleeve, although the first ace Dally noticed and ripped it right out of Steve's sleeve, thumping him over the head with it afterwards, right before he tossed it aside. All Steve did in return was scowl a bit and released a small snarl-like sound from his lips, making Dallas chuckle for a change. Lastly, Two-bit was smirking and smiling like a mad-man with his eyes fully remaining on his cards only. Dally and Steve rolled their eyes over at each other in annoyed manners, right before Steve rolled his eyes again, but this time at Two-bit, who was still grinning like a mad-man, not paying attention to his two friends.

"Ya know, you really got to get used to keeping a straight face, moron!" Steve exclaimed

At that moment, Two-bit wiped his big; goofy grin off of his face and glared at Steve, who was still looking at him with an annoyed expression. Dally, on the other hand, was just focusing back on his cards, taking a couple of sneaky and clever peaks at Steve's cards.

"Who are you calling a moron you annoying a-" Two-bit began bellowing, as Jazz and Cassidy shot their attention straight at the wisecracker of the Greasers gang, their eyes now widened and filled with shock in what Two-bit was about to say. Dally slammed his hands down on his lap, his cards facing down as he glared at Two-bit, who's mouth was now shut, right before he was about to blurt out the cuss word that he had in mind of saying to Steve.

"Two-bit, if you dare to cuss in front of Jazz, Cassidy, and Jocelyn, I will kick your butt into next week!" Dallas threatened, anger and annoyed feelings now sparked up in his eyes, as if they were flames of fire that just lit up out of no where.

"Alright, alright!" Two-bit exclaimed, rolling his eyes back over to Steve, who gazed back over at him at the same moment, an amused smirk now on his face. "Steve, stop being such an annoying pain!" Two-bit ordered, glaring and speaking upsettingly through his clenched teeth.

"Ya know what-" Steve began bellowing, his voice now filled with anger, and his smirk completely gone, as he pointed a finger at Two-bit, but before he could finish, the sounds of Jocelyn's cries were heard. Quickly, Cassidy and Jazz looked back up from the Cade's scrapbook, while Dallas froze up and turned his attention over to the recliner, and Two-bit and Steve immidantly shut themselves up. Jocelyn was now wigging around, kicking and screaming out billions of tears in the recliner. "Aw man! I woke the girl up!" Steve nervously proclaimed as he shot his hand up to his face and slapped it over his mouth. Cassidy closed her, Johnny, and Jocelyn's scrapbook and stood up from the couch, leaving the scrapbook to lay there besides Jazz, who was now panicking on the inside about what to do, since Jocelyn hasn't cried once for the whole time she was left with him and the four other Greasers. Nevertheless, there's a first time for everything. Dally, Two-bit, and Steve slapped down their cards onto the coffee table and quickly stood up on their feet from sitting on the floor.

"Oh, Jocelyn! Shush! Shush!" Cassidy pleaded as she trotted over to the recliner and picked up her crying baby sister. However, Jocelyn wouldn't stop crying and screaming out all of the energy that she had regained from her nap. Jazz, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally watched as Cassidy gently pushed her seven month old baby sisters head down on her shoulder and patted her back, trying her best to comfort her and help her stop crying. Although, it only led to Jocelyn jerking her head back up and she began smacking her little hands down onto Cassidy's shoulder, her screaming and crying increasing more and more. The baby girls face was all red now, tears beating out of her to death, which left long; wet tear streaks that dripped all over Cassidy's shirt.

"What's going on with her?!" Steve asked, nervously

"Is it because Stevie here woke her up?" Two-bit asked, pointing a thumb over at Steve, who angrily scowled at him then grabbed a hold of his thumb, twisting it afterwards.

"Owww! Ahh! Okay! Okay! Uncle! UNCLE!" Two-bit yelled, his voice full of nothing but pure pain at that moment, but felt completely relieved when Steve realeased his thumb.

"Guys, would you two just shut up?! You're making Joce cry more and watching one baby is enough! Jazz, Carla, and I don't need to watch three!" Dally exclaimed at Two-bit and Steve, right before he rushed over to Cassidy and gently and carefully took Jocelyn out of her arms. He held her close to his chest as he kissed the top of her head a couple of times, then started whispering that everything was all right and that she didn't have to cry over anything. However, that only made Jocelyn let out more scream filled cries. Steve attempted giving the seven month old her rattle to help cheer her up, but the minute that she took it, she just threw it and it thumped Steve in the forehead, which made Dally chuckle, but he quickly stopped when Jocelyn's cries got louder.

"Guys, relax! She's just hungry! This always happens after she wakes up from her nap!" Cassidy pointed out

Jazz stood up from sitting on the couch and rushed over to Jocelyn's baby bag, as he unzipped it and pulled out one of her baby bottles and formula, right before he trotted into the kitchen to quickly fix up Jocelyn's bottle, not saying a single word to any of the four other Greasers. Jocelyn's loud cries and screams remained echoing all around, Two-bit know being the one to playfully bounce her up and down to get her to cheer up in the mean time, but Steve quickly took her out of his arms and exclaimed, "We want her to _cheer_ up, not _throw_ up!"

The twelve-year-old boy filled up Jocelyn's baby bottle with her formula, then added in what Johnny usually fixed in, twisting the cap back on and shaking the formula around in the clear; bright green; baby bottle that was designed with different bright colored flowers. Just when Jazz thought that he could go back into the living room and serve the bottle to Jocelyn, he remembered that Johnny stated clearly that the milk had to be warmed up, and the milk right then was cold. However, Jazz didn't know exactly how to warm up a baby bottle...nor did he know how long to leave it going all warm, or else it'll over heat and the milk _will explode_. Since Jazz was so overwhelmed with hearing Jocelyn's crying, and Steve's footsteps walking back and forth with her in his arms, along with Two-bit, Cassidy, and Dally's pleads for Jocelyn to stop crying, he had a light bulb flick on in his head...as he looked over at the stove, thinking that, _that _was how you warmed milk...

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! Oh, no! A stove to warm milk?! That won't work! Listen, I know that this chapter isn't great, but I promise that part 2 will be much, MUCH better, and will have more drama and suspense in it. This chapter was just supposed to show how Two-bit, Steve, Dally, and Cassidy felt with Jocelyn in the first place. I'm sorry that it's not great, but like I just stated, it'll be a whole lot better in part 2...the babysitting has only truly begun. Read yawl in chapter twenty! :D :D :D :D**


	20. Babysitting (Part II)

**AN: Hola, everyone! As always, I thank all of you for reading "Welcome to the New Home" to this point and for my great friends who are reviewing, and to those who are reading my first ever story on here! I truly adore each and every one of you! Now, I realize that the last chapter properly wasn't great (sorry about that by the way, but thanks AlongTheBinding :D !), but it was only supposed to show just because something seems easy at first, doesn't mean it'll end up being what you truly thought it was...and Jazz is about to find that out in this chapter! So, sit back, clear your mind & relax, use the restroom before beginning if you have to, fetch some popcorn, set away the homework and studying, please review, and enjoy reading chapter twenty! (Yeah, my first ever chapter that deals with 20's :D) Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 20_

Jazz quickly fetched a pan from inside one of the cabinets and placed it over one of the spots on the stove. After that, he sat Jocelyn's bottle right-side up right in the center of the black pan and carefully turned one of the handles, watching as a flame sparked up from underneath the pan. It was just a relief that Jazz knew how to use the stove...notice that he didn't know how to use it correctly for some things and some of its jobs, though. You _don't _warm milk by placing it on the stove! However, Jazz didn't know that. He just left the pan where it was over the glowing red, yellow, and orange flame, and stepped away from the stove, but he didn't take his eyes off from the bottle. The twelve-year-old boy stuck his hands in his pockets and started tapping his foot, as he began feeling hot from nervousness, and some sweat started trickling down his forehead. Jocelyn's crying and hollering from the living room was absoluetly not a help at all, obviously.

Steve was still pacing back and forth with the crying seven month old in his arms, while Two-bit tried tuning it all out so he could watch Mickey, and Dally helped Cassidy clean up Jocelyn's toys that were spread all over the living room, leaving only her old teddy bear, purple rattle, and bright pink binky out. Nevertheless, Jazz just continued watching the baby bottle as the milk inside of it began to bubble. The twelve-year-old male Greaser remembered Johnny's warning, "Make sure not to _over heat _the milk, though, or else it'll _explode all over_."

Considering that Jazz never babysat before in his entire life, nor didn't even know how to warm milk in the first place...then what makes anyone think that he'll actually know when the milk is perfectly warm? Don't get Jazz wrong, though. He's not stupid or dim at all. He's actually a very bright and smart lad, a lot smarter for his age, actually, but like everybody in the world when it's their first time trying something new, you can't blame 'em for messing up if they do so. The only problem with Jazz is, however...if something becomes ruined when he's around, he blames himself, unless he actually wasn't in the room...most of the time.

Jocelyn's bottle started having milk bubbles squeezing out from under the cap, but Jazz still just remained where he was, not saying a single word and not moving a muscle. Since the flame wasn't so big, it wouldn't cause a fire or make the bottle melt...it'll just make the milk...

"Jazz! How's that milk coming?!" Dallas hollered from the living room, only being loud to have Jazz be able to hear his call over Jocelyn's crying.

"It'll be done in a second!" Jazz reported, but right as he was about to take her first step towards the baby bottle, the cap popped right off and milk erupted all over the counters, floor, and the fridge.

...Explode...it'll just make the milk explode...

Jazz's eyes shot big as he started breathing in and out rapidly, only thinking the worse that would possibly happen to him, looking at the milk puddles and splashes all over. Surprisingly, none of it got on Jazz. Only a little bit splashed onto his left cheek, so it wasn't a big deal and he just simply wiped it off with his bare hand. But the milk was _very, very warm_. A little bit _too warm _for Jocelyn to even drink. If she did drink milk that was too warm or not warm at all, she'd throw it back up. Jazz ran his hands through his thick, slimly (not a whole lot!) greasy, brown hair, continuing to take in and let out rapid, but soft breaths from shock still remaining from seeing the scene that his eyes were meeting. Part of the Curtis's kitchen was dripping with warm milk! The counters, some all over the floor by the sink and under the cabinets, and the refridgerater. Oh, man, Jazz thought. "Darry, Ponyboy, and Soda are going to kill me!"

At that moment then, Cassidy, Dally, Two-bit, and Steve bashed into the kitchen from the arch doorway, Jocelyn still being held in Steve's arms as she continued crying, but at least her tone was going down a bit. Steve, Dallas, Two-bit, and Cassidy froze still while each of their eyes grew big. Two-bit and Steve's mouths dropped open, as Dally blinked fast a couple of times, wondering if he had dozed off and was dreaming at what he, Steve, Carla, and Two-bit just found.

"What the heck happened in here, Jazz?!" Steve asked, his voice full of nothing but shock.

Jazz spun himself around, looking back and forth from the mess he made to the four other Greasers, including Jocelyn for a fifth. He panicked. "I, I didn't mean to! I, I was o-only t-trying to warm her milk!"

Being careful, but a little quick at the same time, Two-bit trotted over to the stove and turned the handle back down, until the flame was no longer on or being seen. "Jazz, even _I _know that using a stove _isn't _the way you warm milk!"

A frown swiped across Jazz's face as he felt tears trying to come on in the corners of his China blue eyes. He started feeling many different; individual pains poking away at the inside of his throat. Like stated before, Jazz always blamed himself if he messed something up in anyway, especially right then since he was the main one in charge of babysitting the youngest Cade. Although, the twelve-year-old boy figured that babysitting Jocelyn would be very, very easy, just like it was the first hour when he, Cassidy, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally played with her, until she woke up from her nap and started throwing a crying; fussy fit. But since she was only seven months, Jazz remained thinking that it would've been super easy to take care of her. Nevertheless, the twelve-year-old male Greaser started to remember Johnny and Darry's voices, both of 'em referring the same warning, watching a baby ain't no walk in the park. At that moment, Jazz wished that he wasn't in charge of babysitting little Jocelyn because he felt like he was wrong about it being simple...maybe because he _was _wrong, but could ya really blame him? He hasn't babysat anyone in his entire life, remember?

Steve gently pushed Jocelyn's head down onto his shoulder, while he carefully bounced her up and down when holding her close, and quietly told her to shush as he playfully blew on some of her silky; bouncy; jet-black curls, using that as another attempt to cheer her up again. However, it didn't work. Not one bit. No matter how much Steve tried to cheer the little baby Cade up when at least one of the other Greasers make her a new bottle, Jocelyn continued crying and crying, drentching Steve's T-shirt's shoulder with her many tears.

Dally walked over to Steve's side and started stroking Jocelyn's curls with his fingertips, starting to calmy and soothingly hush her along with Steve. Still no change, though. Jocelyn still refused to stop crying, her hollers starting to pick up a bit more again. Cassidy took a hold of one of her baby sisters hands and started helping Dally and Steve with attempting to calm her down. Jazz, on the other hand, continued feeling completely dumb; hurt; and ridiculous all in one, as he covered his ears and tried to think without hearing Jocelyn's loud cries and sobs, which made him feel worse, but he didn't shed a single tear.

Being quick, but careful at the same time, Two-bit hiked over milk splashes that were poured and dripping on the floor, and grabbed a rag, right before he made his careful and cautious way back to the stove. Using the rag to protect his skin from getting burned at all, Two-bit grabbed a hold of the pans handle and lifted it up from resting on top of the stove. Surprisingly, Jocelyn's baby bottle was still standing right-side-up, with milk bubbles and streaks now running down its sides, and the cap gone from popping off somewhere in the kitchen, right before the warm milk erupted all over. While balancing the light green; floral designed baby bottle that was now too warm/nearly hot in the hot pan, Two-bit started some cold water in the sink with his free hand, making sure it drain was unplugged first for a change. Yeah, he already made that mistake twice before, and he nearly flooded the Curtis's house the first time.

"Jazz, I'll make Joce her bottle. That way, you can see how you truly warm milk," Cassidy said, turning her attention to the twelve-year-old boy, who's face turned bright pink when he made eye contact with her, even though he was on the other side of the Curtis's medium-sized kitchen. Jazz was surprised to actually see Carla now smiling her beautiful grin at him, it looking even more pretty with her hair tied up in a silky brunette ponytail, but this time, she curled her hair before tying it back. Jazz liked that, because now he could see even more of her smile instead of her long; pretty brunette hair dangling in her face, no matter how many times she tucked her strans behind her ears.

"You mean...you're not mad?" Jazz asked, surprised

"Of course not! It's your first time babysitting! Everyone needs practice at things, Jazz, and you can't understand 'em just like that," Cassidy pointed out with a single snap of her fingers after speaking. "It takes time, especially on your first time tryin' it," she added

Jazz couldn't resist to crack his movie-star; glamerous; handsome smile at the pretty girl...but he couldn't stop feeling that strange feeling that he was questioning, tugging away at a single part of his heart. He couldn't tell why he was feeling so strange around Cassidy, but ever since he kissed her, things felt a whole lot different since the first time they talked in the kitchen, when Darry pointed out his scar to everybody in the gang. Nevertheless, Jazz couldn't tell why he felt so different, nor the reason why he even felt _why _everything seemed different between him and Carla in his opinion. Since Jazz felt to shy all the sudden to say anything back, he only tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, since it was dangling in his face again. Cassidy only continued grinning at him, feeling her face starting to stain with the color of a bright, bright pink, too.

"Well..." Jazz finally broke through his sudden shy feelings to talk. "The baby formulas still right there on the counter, and you got more baby bottles in Jocelyn's bag,"

Jazz was instructing these facts as if Jocelyn's cries and hollers of sobs were not even being heard anymore, and it was like it was just him and Cassidy speaking to one another completely alone.

"..Oops...um..." Two-bit stuttered, which instantly earned him everyone's attention, except Jocelyn, who Steve was still trying to console, or comfort, the best he could. He was now patting her back gently, but she still wouldn't stop crying. She must've _really _wanted some food!

However, the warm milk that exploded all over the counters, some of the floor, and the fridge now was no longer the only main thing that made a mess. Two-bit, when he was rushing the pan over to the sink, accidently hit the end of the pan into Jocelyn's baby formula, making it fall and hit the kitchen floor, right before he dropped the pan and the one bottle of Jocelyn's into the sink that was now filled to the middle of cool water. The kitchen was now a wet and powdery mess!

Jazz, Cassidy, Dally, and Steve widened their eyes again, and Jocelyn pushed herself around to look at what the issue was. When she realized it was her baby formual that was now on the floor, too, she screamed another loud cry that actually caused the Greasers to jump a bit. Steve just gently and carefully pushed her head back down onto his shoulder and glared angrily at Two-bit, as Dallas scowled at him, too. Jazz's face blushed up bright red from feeling his turn to be shocked. Lastly, Cassidy just took in and let out a deep breath, as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

Two-bit glanced at the powder formual that was now spilt all over with the warm milk, mainly this on the floor, though. The wisecrackers eyes were now slimly big as he quickly looked back at the other Greasers that were actually there, babysitting, while the rest of 'em were at the movies. A phony grin swiped across Two-bit's face as he ran his hands through his brown; mildly greasy hair. "My bad?" he chuckled, trying to sound like he was cracking a joke like he would usually do in a time like that, but he just couldn't pull his tone off for a change. Nervousness about how the other four Greasers looked started to worry him, and not to mention the other two facts that Jocelyn _really _wanted something to eat, and the rest of the Greasers would be back in less then an hour, but more then fifthy minutes. _A lot _can happen in just fifthy-through-sixty minutes.

"Two-bit! Are you freaking joshin' me?!" Steve exclaimed in a soft voice, considering that Jocelyn was still being held and crying into his shoulder. "How do you manage to do something like that at a time like this?!"

"It's not like I actually meant to do it!" Two-bit objected, but his voice was actually showing off his nervous feelings now.

"That was the last of Jocelyn's baby formula, Two-bit!" Cassidy panicked "now, she can't have her bottle!"

The wisecracker felt his face burn up with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but like I said to Stevie, I didn't mean to do it."

Dallas took in and let out a deep breath as he smacked one of his hands onto his face, then ran it up through his dark brown; greasy hair. Since Jocelyn was still crying to death, and not to mention that she was right in the room, Dally was trying not to lose his temper like a mad-man.

"Didn't Johnny-cake state that Joce's favorite food was mashed-up peas?" Steve asked, still cradling and sort of bouncing the seven month old up to his shoulder, while he patted her back, remaining to try his best in getting to cheer her up. However, he still just couldn't. The only person that the Greasers have ever babysat was Ponyboy, not like he needed it since he was a teenager, but Darry figured he did once in awhile.

Dallas snapped his fingers, feeling a light bulb of rememberance flick on in his head. "Yes!"

A big; goofy smile formed on Two-bit's face, as if his embarrassed feelings never exsisted, then quickly trotted over the warm milk and baby formula to leave the room, right before he announced, "I'll get it!", when he continued his way out of the kitchen and into the Curtis's living room, through the arch doorway.

Dally and Steve rolled their eyes, then started whispering to Jocelyn that everything was going to be alright all over again, but she still wouldn't stop crying. Cassidy, on the other hand, got back to remaining calm and talked about how you actually warm a baby boy/girls milk, but Jazz was just so nervous and remained panicking on the inside to hardly catch any of the second oldest Cade's words. Nevertheless, he was able to catch her lesson about the milk warming, as Two-bit unzipped Jocelyn's baby bag and dug through it, rapidly trying to fetch the small jar of smashed-up peas. Finally after fifteen-to-twenty seconds of searching through Jocelyn's toys, clothes, and other bottles, Two-bit pulled out the small green jar of smashed-up peas for babies.

"I got it!" Two-bit announced as he bolted back into the kitchen, nearly tripping on his own feet, but luckily didn't fall to the floor. The rest of the Greasers that were helping with Jocelyn that evening turned around and gazed at Two-bit, as he twisted off the cap of Jocelyn's baby food. Instead of feeling relieved, however...the four other Greasers began feeling concern when they watched Two-bit's eyes slimly, not a whole lot, but slimly grew big. "Um..Huston, we have a problem..." he gulped

"Another problem?!" Steve complained in a groaning voice.

"What could be a bigger problem then this mess?!" Dally asked, referring to the milk splatters and the powder baby formula that was all over some of the floor, counters, and the milk also on the fridge.

Two-bit took in a little breath and released it as he held the small green jar to its side, so the rest of 'em could see what was inside. Nothing. There was no smashed-peas in that jar, and it was the _last _jar of Jocelyn's favorite baby food. If it ran out, she would refuse to eat anything because she wanted her favorite baby food and her warm milk. Uh, oh...

Once again, Jazz, Cassidy, Dallas, and Steve's eyes grew big, while Jocelyn cried more and more, Steve's T-shirt's shoulder now completely wet with her tears.

"Great! What are we going to do now?! The girl wants her food!" Steve proclaimed as he gave Jocelyn a couple of kisses on her head for yet another attempt to calm her down. Nevertheless, it still wouldn't work. Not one bit. Jocelyn was still crying every little drop of water from her eyes.

"Can we just feed her something else that's _not _smashed peas?" Two-bit shrugged his shoulders, hoping that they could actually try that, but before anyone could say anything back, Jocelyn let out another loud holler, as if she was the one exclaiming, "No!"

Two-bit's eyes clenched shut as his teeth did, too, for only a moment, though, and he gently touched his right ear. "..I think that's a no..."

"Ya think, genius?!" Steve sarcasticly exclaimed in a sort of soft voice, continuing to slimly bounce the seven month old baby in his arms for a few more times, until Dallas said he would take her.

"You need to be careful and watch her head, Stevie," Dally instructed, but his tone wasn't angry or demanding at all. It was actually full of care for a change, and it was all because of the youngest Cade. Steve nodded his head once in agreement and softly apologized, right before he carefully handed over the crying baby to the second toughest Greaser, Darry actually being the first. Just like Steve did, Dallas gently pushed Jocelyn's head down onto his shoulder and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back, giving her head a couple of kisses when doing so, and whispering that everything was going to be alright, and that they _would _get her, her favorite food for her to eat. However...the real question was..._how _were they going to get the seven month old girl her favorite mashed-up peas and more baby formula?

"Relax, guys. I'll just head on down to the store and pick up some more baby formula and Jocelyn's favorite mashed-up peas," Cassidy said with a single shrug of her shoulders, as if she was truly saying in the first place that it was no big deal for her to do something like that for her and Johnny's baby sister.

However, in Jazz's mind, it _was _a big deal. His eyes were now widened and he could feel the nervousness starting to return to his body, but this time was out of thinking about Cassidy actually being out in public all by herself. It's _never _okay for a Greaser to be all by themselves in town, nor any where, where there is other people in general.

"Don't you think, Carla..." Jazz stammered. His face stained bright pink all over when Cassidy, Dally, Steve, and Two-bit gave him their full; undivided attention. Jazz gulped down a shy lump in his throat, still feeling the feeling about hating to be the center of attention, but he went on nervously speaking, stuttering a bit from the hotness that was burning up on his face. "Um...Carla, you think...ya should, uh...not g-go...alone?"

The oldest female Cade cocked an eyebrow, but playfully smirked, while Two-bit, Steve, and Dally exchanged their own smirks as well, deviousness shining in each of their eyes. Dallas continued consoling Jocelyn the best he could while doing so. Cassidy then grinned and rolled her eyes at Steve, Dallas, and Two-bit's glances at each other, before she stared back at Jazz, who looked like he was about to explode from being so nervous. The second oldest Cade chuckled a bit and crossed her arms.

"What are you saying, Jazz, boy? You want to...come with me?" Carla asked, sort of sounding surprised.

Jazz's face heated up more and the pink color grew darker. Embarrassingly, the twelve-year-old boy stuck a piece of his brown hair behind his ear, while he felt his heart pounding and racing like a crazy; wild drum. Two-bit and Steve snickered a bit together, Dally now being too busy on focusing on comforting the seven month old Cade that he was holding.

"Well...um...I'm just saying..." Jazz stumbled up on his words. He certainly did feel completely lame from not being able to at least fumble out what he wanted to say without taking time in needing to think it all through.

Cassidy raised her eyebrow again at him, and smiled amusingly once again. She knew what he was trying to say, but he just couldn't get the right words to stick together and speak out from his lips. But to be honest, she was slimly starting to become shy as well.

"You shouldn't go out alone because...um...something could..." Jazz tried explaining, but once again, he couldn't complete what he was trying to state since he was feeling so nervous. The twelve-year-old male Greaser took in a deep breath and let it out, right before he ran one of his hands through his hair, then looked back at Cassidy, realizing her face was now slightly stained with bright pink, too. "Look, I don't think you should go alone, alright? It's to dangerous with 'em Socs around our parts,"

"So, you're saying you want to come along with me to the store to buy Jocelyn's baby formula and mashed-up peas?" Cassidy asked, even though she already knew the answer.

A slim, but amazingly handsome; movie-star grin curled up on Jazz's mouth as he let out a single, soft chuckle. "..Only so you won't be alone if some Soc shows up or somethin'," he confessed

Cassidy's smile grew brighter and bigger as she nodded her head with agreement, and said she'd love for Jazz to join her.

"What about us?" Two-bit piped up, breaking into the two twelve year olds short conversation. Jazz and Cassidy looked over at the wisecracker, one of the three DX workers, and one of the toughest Greasers in town, who was still cradling the baby Cade in his arms, as if she was his own sibling or daughter.

"You three," Cassidy instructed, pointing her right hands pointer finger at the three other Greasers, giving the three of 'em all a single three second point, before continuing on. "Are going to stay here and clean this mess up, while yawl babysit Jocelyn by yourselves."

"What?!" Two-bit yelped, bewildered a bit from being taken off guard. He certainly wasn't expecting that, nor was Steve and even Dally a tiny bit himself.

Cassidy nodded her head two times, then innocently spoke up with the words, "You heard me."

"Um, _please _tell me I'm dreaming," Steve pleaded

"Not unless I'm having the same dream," Two-bit muttered

"Wait...this can't be a dream,"

"Why not?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Because you're here, buddy."

Two-bit narrowed his eyes a bit and let out a slim snarl-like sound from his lips, but didn't dare to say a word back to Steve.

Dallas rolled his eyes as he continued slimly bouncing Johnny and Carla's young, baby sister in his arms. Finally, her crying died down a bit, but she still remained sniffling and tear streaks continued falling and dripping down her face.

"Jazz, Carla, don't worry. Stevie, Two-bit, and I will watch Jocelyn while you two go to the store to fetch more baby formula and smashed-up peas," Dally promised the two twelve-year-old Greasers, who grinned at him with pleasure. Steve and Two-bit, on the other hand, though, shot their eyes, that were now widened from shock, at Dallas.

"We will?!" Two-bit asked

"We will!" Dallas repeated through his clenched teeth, his voice sounding threatening a bit towards Two-bit and Steve.

"Apprently we will," Steve gulped as he smacked his hand straight onto his forehead, and Two-bit ran both of his hands up his face and through his hair, while he took in and let out some soft breaths to remain calm.

Cassidy and Jazz's pleasured grins turned into their full smiles. "Great!" Jazz spoke up, but truly on the inside, he had no idea how Dallas, Two-bit, and Steve would handle actually babysitting Jocelyn all by themselves when it was mainly his job that day.

"We'll be back in twenty-to-twenty-five minutes, okay, guys?" Cassidy asked the three other Greasers. Dally grinned and nodded his head, Steve and Two-bit actually following his example, considering it was the safest thing to do.

Jazz and Cassidy turned their smiles to each other for a couple of seconds, then left the kitchen. The last thing Two-bit, Dally, and Steve heard from the two other Greasers was the sound of their winter jackets getting zipped on, right before they slipped on their waterproof boots, then left out the front door. The minute after Steve and Two-bit heard the door close with a slam, they quickly shot their attention to Dally, who was chuckling and sweetly whispering to Jocelyn, giving his two fellow Greasers his stare afterwards, meaning he was telling them if they ever spoke about that with anyone, he would get 'em big time.

"What the heck, Dallas?! What was that?!" Steve asked

"_That _was me making a smart decision, even though it was cautious at the same time since you two are helping me out," Dally explained

"Dally...I don't know if you noticed, but we never babysat an actual baby before! Only Ponyboy is who we babysat, and he's almost fourteen!" Two-bit pointed out

Dallas closed his eyes, shook his head slowly two times, then reopened his eyes, rolling them at the same time. "Ya think I don't know that?"

"Apperently not!" Steve smartly replied, smacking his arms down onto his sides. "Because if I remember correctly, Pony can actually handle himself on his own when we watch him! Jocelyn's only seven months and the three of us...well...we suck at babysitting."

"You don't know that, Steve!" Dallas objected "like Two-bit stated, we never babysat any rugrats like Jocelyn's adorable self, but it's worth a try."

"But what if she starts crying again?! You know we can't handle that for God knows how much longer until Johnny-cake, Superman, Pone, and Kit-Cat will be back!" Two-bit informed

Dally didn't need to question a single thing that his two buddies were very nervous since they truly never watched a baby before, but just like Jazz, Dallas questioned the same question..._how hard can it possibly be?_

"Look, I ain't sayin' that this is gonna be easy, but you two got to get over the fact that Jocelyn is under our care until Jazz and Carla arrive back from the store to continue helping out and feed her, her food and bottle! The baby girls only seven months! It ain't like she's going to cause any trouble!" Dally began lecturing

"...Have you _forgotten _about her crying and screaming fit?!" Two-bit asked, and Steve nodded his head with full agreement. Don't get them wrong, though. Steve and Two-bit both actually adored little Jocelyn, just like the rest of the gang did. However, they were just scared if anything bad would happen when babysitting Jocelyn, considering the fact once again that they've never babysat an actual baby boy or girl their entire lives.

"All babies go through fussy fits like that, FYI! And besides, it doesn't matter. Jazz and Cass already left and I promised them that they could trust us with watching baby Joce until they get back to continue helping out!" Dally reminded, his tone sort of rising, but not by much, since Jocelyn was gawking at him, Two-bit, and Steve, as she absent-mindingly played with some of Dallas's fingers a bit, while she drooled and nibbled on her own fingers a little, too. "I'm not saying that you two have to think this is easy, nor do you have to like it, but you two _do _have to do it! Just do it and stop thinking about the negatives! Focus on the positives!"

Silence formed in the kitchen as Two-bit and Steve looked at each other, taking about five seconds to think, while fearing Dally's possible threats that were stuck in their mind and could've been asked at any moment, but the two Greasers took in and released deep breaths, Two-bit doing his mouth for his while Steve used his nose. Handsome grins then swiped across their faces as they looked at little Jocelyn, and started whispering sweet things to her, while Dally kissed the top of her head a bit.

"You're right, Dal," Two-bit admitted

"Aren't I always?" Dally smartly asked, cocking a single eyebrow a bit as he smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Way to be modest," he then mumbled under his breath, before shaking his head and asking loud enough for Two-bit and Dally to her, "So, what can we do while we wait for Jazz and Carla to return?"

"Well...what I'm about to say will suck, but you and I, Stevie, are going to be watching _'My Little Pony'_ with Jocelyn, since Johnny-cake informed Jazz that it's her favorite TV show," Dally told Steve, his tone now sighing a bit from feeling the suckish feelings growing in the pit of his stomach, and only because he didn't want to watch such a little; young; girlish show that dealed with all kinds of rainbow; sparkle; magical ponies that go on tons of adventures.

"Aw man!" Steve exclaimed with a sigh added into his speaking, as he did an annoyed; single stomp with his right leg onto the floor. He didn't want to watch such a TV show either. Really, what boy would?

A confused expression formed on Two-bit's face as he placed his hands on his hips. "Wait a second..." he spoke up, confusingly

Dallas and Steve turned their attention to the wisecracker of the gang, realizing how confused he was seeming.

"What am _I _going to do?" Two-bit asked

Dally smirked. "_You _are going to clean up this milky and powdery mess in here,"

"What?! No way!" Two-bit objected

Steve cocked an eyebrow, then pointed a thumb at Dallas. "Two-bit, would _you _rather go on with 'ol Dally and watch _'My Little Pony' _with him and Jocelyn?"

The wisecracker of the Greasers gang crossed his arms against his chest and narrowed his eyes, his nose scrunching up at the same time, as if he was a little kid who was just put in a time out.

Steve sort of smiled, already knowing Two-bit's answer and he didn't even need to speak a single word. Even Dally had to crack a grin.

"Hurry on in there before you miss the show! I'll stay back and clean up the stinkin' kitchen," Two-bit mumbled

"Just as I thought," Steve chuckled as he left the kitchen and plopped down onto one end of the Curtis's couch and snatched up the remote from the coffee table. The second he flicked it on and turned the channel to where "_My Little Pony_" sang its opening theme song, Jocelyn's eyes sparked up with joy as she began clapping her hands. That would absoluetly help keep her quiet until Jazz and Cassidy returned from the store. Dally playfully patted Jocelyn's head a bit and snickered, right before he left Two-bit all alone in the now messy kitchen.

"Feel free to join us after you're finished in there, Two-bit!" Dallas called out to the wisecracker, as he settled down in front of the coffee table and placed Jocelyn, who was already completely lost in her favorite TV show, on his lap. It was as if she had never cried. However...only God knows what else will actually happen with Jazz and Cassidy at the store, considering life is never easy much when you're a Greaser or a Soc, and with the three other male Greasers who were actually babysitting the youngest Cade...oh, lord...what could possibly happen? Only God knows...oh, man...this is gonna be something, _BIG TIME_...

"..I'll get the mop and broom..." Two-bit moaned, rolling his eyes as he left to the other end of the kitchen to get what he said he would.

**AN: Hm...oh, god...Two-bit, Dally, and Steve...watching Jocelyn...all by themselves...and they've never babysat any baby before in their whole lives...while Jazz and Cassidy were heading to the store...which could possibly be filled with some Socs...and you never know who you could possibly run into out in pubic...**

**Cliffhangers, I know! I'm evil ;D! Well, it's pretty much a golden fact that Dally, Two-bit, and Steve babysitting a little seven month old won't end up good, and Cassidy and Jazz are only twelve year olds, and not to mention going to the store that's open for _ANYBODY_. Only God knows what's going to happen in part 3 (the MOST SUSPENSEFUL AND DRAMA-FILLED PART!) of Jazz's first ever babysitting experience...well, I, of course, know, too! ;D! As always, the questions I mainly ask at the end of my chapters still remain and I'll read yawl in chapter 21! :D :D :D :D**


	21. Babysitting (Part III)

**AN: Hi, hey, oh, everybody! As always, thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" to this point! I thought that my 20th chapter left a lot of great cliffhangers, too, AlongTheBinding (even though I already know 'em ;D) and thanks also for the congrats! Well, I thank my great friends who are reviewing, and I thank you all who are reading! Your guys views and reviews make my days sunny and full of life! I truly adore each and every one of you! Now, this chapter is totally going to be filled with drama..suspense..maybe even some cryptic romance...and of course something else...some more puzzle pieces to Jazz's life story...and maybe even Cassidy's story! Interested ;D? Sit back, clear your mind & relax, lock your nearest door ('cause a certain character is going to be announced, and just because they seem nice, doesn't mean they are!), fetch some popcorn and pop, set down the homework and studying, and please review! Well, time to read! I hope yawl enjoy chapter 21 as much as the first twenty! :D**

_Chapter twenty-one_

It was getting dark outside, considering that it was December, but thank God that the town wasn't completely pitch black. It was more of a beautiful shade of a middle color shade of a mixture of dark and sky blue. Jazz and Cassidy were already nine minutes away from the store, after leaving from under the Curtis's roof and having Dally, Two-bit, and Steve babysit Jocelyn by themselves for a few, which Jazz still questioned to himself if that was such a great idea, since he was the main one Johnny was counting on to watch his and Cassidy's baby sister. Nevertheless, Jazz didn't think that Cassidy needed to know that. Besides, it _was her _idea to leave Jocelyn with Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas, and besides...Jazz knew that he could trust her the most out of everyone in the gang.

Jazz and Cassidy walked down the sidewalk in the snowy, icy town, which hardly seemed like it was even alive since it was getting dark that night. The two twelve year olds stood by each others sides, not leaving the other behind a single inch in their footsteps.

Jazz's heart was pounding a bit hard in his chest, and he was quietly breathing in and out some fast breaths, as he rolled his eyes from left to right; up and down a bit. He was surprised that Cassidy was only grinning straight ahead with no single thought of feeling scared shimmering off in her eyes or anything. Dang...she certainly did look pretty under the evening sky.

The winter breeze whistled in the cool air, which slimly made Jazz let out a small yelp from his lips and jump a bit. The poor boy was only remembering his dark past...and it frightened him more when actually being outside in the nearly full dark night.

Concerndly, Cassidy looked over at Jazz, who was standing at her left side, trying to not stop walking from feeling the overwhelming fear snipping and snapping at him. "Jazz, are you okay?" Cassidy asked

Jazz snapped out of it the best he could and shook his head to get back into the present instead of getting pulled and pushed back into his dreadful past. He took in and let out a deep breath, right before he looked over at Cassidy, and tried to forget that fact that they were walking all by themselves in almost fully dark town. "Yeah, I'm okay," he lied, and Carla knew he was lying, but she didn't want to force any preasure onto his mind by asking him what the problem was, even though she already knew it was his life story that must've been eating away at him. Although, she just shrugged her shoulders and said a simple, but slightly nervous, "Alright.", right before she looked back in front of her.

Silence formed between the two twelve year olds as they continued walking, knowing that they were almost at the store. Jazz took in and released another deep breath of the cold winter air, and watched a frozen cloud flow out of his mouth when he let his breath back out. He stuck his hands into his winter jackets pockets and looked down at his waterproof boots as he continued walking besides Cassidy, who was now gazing up at the sky with her hands also stuffed all warmly inside of her winter jackets pockets. Confusion formed inside of Jazz's mind, him wondering to himself about what certainly had Cassidy's full attention up there in the nearly night sky...until he remembered the Dingo...when Johnny gave him 'The Relationship Talk' and spoke about how Carla always wanted to find a shooting star, but never could. Jazz gleamed up at the sky then, too, but there were no stars in sight yet. Hm...what would Cassidy and Jazz wish for if they actually _did _spot a shooting star or shooting stars? Hm...

Cassidy took in a deep breath and released it, both using her nose as she turned her attention to back down the sidewalk, her eyes now clenched from dissapointment for only a moment, but she didn't allow her upset feelings to get the best of her, taking it into consideration that she never saw a shooting star for years, and she thought that she was never going to spot a single one.

Jazz frowned as he looked back down the sidewalk, too. It was as if he could sense the sadness and sorrow that Carla was feeling at that moment. Some people may say it was ridiculous to feel all down in the dumps over some shooting star, but it truly wasn't. At least it wasn't to Jazz. He knew what it was actually like to see something that he always wanted to stare at, and it just so happened to be a shooting star. You know that feeling...when you finally glance at something for the first time and you've always wanted to see it with your own eyes. It actually somehow seems magical, and that's the word that Jazz used to describe his recent finding of a shooting star. It was actually the night before Ponyboy and Two-bit found Jazz half dead in one of the dark alleys around their town, before the twelve-year-old boy was about to pass out from weakness and tiredness. He actually wished...he had his parents back...but after what Tigerlily did to split Jazz's family up, Jazz knew that he was never going to have that wish granted, unfortuently. Nevertheless, Jazz was very much glad that he was now living with the Greasers and was starting clean new slate, or in other words, it was like he was redoing his life, just a bit before Jazz's parents...um...let's just say that Tigerlily did do something very hard to believe...and Jazz was only hoping that his folks were very happy with where he was with the gang right then, and would hopefully go on for the rest of his life.

"Ya know, Jazz," Cassidy spoke up, breaking the quietness between her and the other twelve-year-old.

Jazz wiped the frown off from his face and looked over at Carla, who was still keeping her eyes glued down the sidewalk. "Yeah?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know you didn't have to come with me, right?" Cassidy asked

"Yeah, and?" Jazz shrugged again, then a playful smirk curled up on his lips. "You really didn't expect me to allow my _best _friend to walk around town all by themselves at this hour in _this _town where anything could possibly happen with Socs, don't you, Carla?"

Cassidy's slim, but very beautiful grin spread across her face as she tucked one of her brunette curls, that wasn't being tied back in her ponytail, behind her ear. For the first time, Jazz actually realized that Cassidy's ears were pierced with small, fake diamond earrings that were gently pressed against the skin of her ears. The phony diamonds looked just like the actual diamonds that she was wearing around her neck, tucked under her winter coat so nobody would attempt to jump her for the amazing necklace, thanks to Jazz for actually buying it for her. God, Jazz thought...she was truly beautiful...but he didn't like her for her looks...he liked her for her golden, rainbow heart...but he still refused the thought that he actually loved her. He still didn't even know if he should give dating another chance or not...

"So I _am _your best friend," Cassidy chuckled, feeling all strange on the inside all the sudden.

Jazz's face heated up and turned bright pink, but his playful smirk remained straight on his face for a couple more seconds, right before it turned into one of his world-famous; movie-star smiles. "Of course."

Cassidy's beautiful grin immidiately flashed into her full grown, bright, golden smile, and her face glew bright pink then, too. She cutely snickered a couple of times, then looked right into Jazz's eyes while he looked straight back into hers, the two of 'em still walking down the sidewalk.

"If I may say so, Jazz...I think you're a very cute boy," Cassidy shared, feeling her heart take one big pounce in her chest, as she looked away from staring at her friend, deeply wishing that she kept that to herself.

The twelve-year-old boys eyes slightly grew big from feeling so surprised to actually hear a girl that wasn't Lily or his mother actually say that they thought he was a very cute young lad. Jazz's full, handsome smile faded into his shy grin, and his face stained darker pink. Jazz didn't feel like he was good-lookin' much at all, and figured he was just somebody who blended into the background. Although, he was wrong there. Jazz really _was _a handsome boy who looked fourteen other than his actual age as a twelve-year-old, and he certainly did have movie-star looks, just like Sodapop Curtis did. Being slimly insecure was something that Jazz and Cassidy actually had in common, but when they're with the gang, they feel completely thrilled to be who they are instead of just silent people, who they really aren't.

"Wow, Carla...thanks...a lot," Jazz shyly thanked, which earned him another beautiful smile from Cassidy, and a single bow of her head, which meant she was telling him that he was welcome. Jazz's face was truly pink now, but his shy grin stayed directly on his face. _"You're a very pretty girl, Carla Cade...don't let anybody tell you different...Joseph didn't deserve you then and he certainly doesn't deserve you after God knows what he did to you that completely changed your life...either way, I think you're dazzling..."_

However, Jazz couldn't get those words to come out of his mind and transfer 'em out of his lips, but he didn't really mind. He actually wanted that to stay a secret to himself. Oh God, Jazz...why think it if you're not going to say it?! Face it, though...Jazz just refused to even think about loving Cassidy, and she did the same for him, because they both denyed it either way.

Another two minutes past of nothing but silence between the two twelve-year-old Greasers, and they finally made it to the store.

"Alright, Jazz, you wait out here while I go in and buy Jocelyn's formula and favorite baby food, okay?" Cassidy instructed

"W-what?! You w-want me to stay o-out here while you go in t-there all by...youself?" Jazz nervously stuttered. It was pretty obvious that he was extremley nervous all over again, just like he was at the house after the milk exploded, and when he and the others found out that Jocelyn's baby food was all out. Although...he wasn't nervous about staying outside the store all by himself, even though the night scared him quite a bit from bringing back his past, but he was mainly nervous about Cassidy's safety because...he really thought of her as...a great, beautiful girl...who was his...his...best friend.

"Yeah, but there's no need to worry 'bout me, Jazz. There's employees in there, and it's nearly completely dark, meaning hardly any people will be in there. Also, I'll only be in there for two-to-four minutes. But thanks for caring," Cassidy explained, yet another one of her beautiful grins plastered on her face when she thanked her best friend.

"Um..yeah...no problem, Carla...but hurry up so we can get going back to the house...it's getting colder and darker, and not to mention..a bit scary," Jazz admitted as he felt his face now turn bright red with embarassment, but he was surprised when Cassidy continued grinning at him instead of looking at him like he was suddenly insane, considering that Greasers often go out at night, but around the holidays, they rather stay in.

"Don't worry, Jazz. I'll be quick," Cassidy promised

"And I'll be waiting," Jazz told her as he leaned back onto the stores solid brick wall and stuffed his hands back into his winter jackets pockets.

The oldest female Cade gave Jazz one more beautiful smile, right before she pushed one of the two main glass doors that entered the store and walked right in, her words, "I'll be out in a couple of minutes!", echoing out, happily, to her best friend, then the glass door shut all the way after her enterance into the store.

Jazz waited all by himself, continuing to kick back on the stores brick wall. He laid his head back and rested his eyes only for a second, then started feeling the cold breeze growing colder and colder as it whistled in the winter air. It was getting so freezin' out, which meant it was about to snow at any moment, and it caused Jazz to tremble a bit. The twelve-year-old male Greaser took out his hands and cuffed them over his mouth, which is when he blew a deep breath into 'em to keep 'em warm. After that, he pulled up the hood of his winter jacket, then relaxed his eyes shut again, as he thought about Dally, Two-bit, and Steve, wondering with full concern about what could they have been doing when watching Jocelyn, and not to mention how Jocelyn was actually taking it. Although, being seven months and all, she properly won't figure that there's a difference when there actually really is.

Suddenly, though..the breeze wasn't the only sound the Jazz was hearing. Two sets of footsteps were heard coming his direction, and two voices that were the opposite gender were heard joking and chuckling with one another. At first, Jazz began feeling nervous, but then remembered that there's of course more people who live there in that town. These two voices sounded like they belonged to two teenagers, which they did. One boy and one girl. Slimly, Jazz peaked up, his hood remaining over his head so these two teenagers wouldn't be able to see his face if they cared to even spot him.

Jazz noticed that the boy was a redhead and looked a lot like he was sixteen-year-old. His arm was around the girl, who had dark skin. However, that was the only thing that Jazz could tell about the girl, and for other fact that her hair was an average length, touching the tops of her shoulders, and it was dyed a spacific color, a color that pretty much nobody dyed their hair. Jazz's eyes slimly grew big when he first took a small peek at the two other teenagers, but he couldn't see their faces, due to the two of 'em both wearing hoods to keep themselves warm from the cold December nights breeze as well. You could see the girls hair though hers, her hood see-through purple and covered with sparkles. That instantly gave it away that these two teens were Socs. You could tell that the girl was totally a Soc, and not to mention the boy because Greasers and Socs just don't mix.

"Okay, baby!" the redhead boy howled, wildly and cheerfully. "We went to the park, had lunch at the Dingo, visited my brother in jail, and went to the latest drag race! Today was a blast, babe! But the nights still young! So, what do you wanna do now?"

Jazz's eyes grew big a bit more when he remembered who's voice that was...

"Hm, I don't know, hun...let's just explore around the store a bit," the dark skinned girl shrugged, then snickered with the redhead boy as he grabbed her hand with a gentle grasp and the two pushed open one of the two main glass doors.

At that moment, Jazz's eyes were completely big and filled with shock. His heart dropped, him now knowing for a hardcorse fact that he knew _both _of those voices. The twelve-year-old boy Greaser quickly looked up all the way from peaking up to catch the two Socs faces before they walked into the store, but when he did look over to see who they were, all he got to see was the glass door shut behind 'em when they walked into the store. That's when Jazz remembered the main reason why he was waiting outside of the store..._CASSIDY WAS IN THERE_!

"Crap!" Jazz exclaimed, and with that, he pulled down his winter jackets hood, then bolted right into the store. His heart was racing so hard, only thinking about Cassidy and her saftey all over again, but this time was ten times worse, considering Jazz _instantly knew who those two teenagers were_, but he wanted to get to see their faces so he could lead them away from where ever Cassidy was in the store. However, there was just one issue...the store was sort of a big square that was filled with all kinds of different aisles, and Jazz has never been in that store before. He just stood there, looking back and forth quickly without blinking his eyes a single time. He was determined to find Cassidy before those other teenagers did, then he would try to see their faces later if he could. At that moment, though...Jazz just wanted to save Cassidy. "_I won't let them touch her!_" Jazz exclaimed to himself in his head, a glare now forming on his face as he took off down one of the many aisles. Let the search for Carla Cade begin, Jazz thought.

While Jazz searched for the second oldest Cade, she was just so happening to be ironically in the baby section of the store. She had just picked up Jocelyn's favorite kind of powdered baby formula, but when she went to pick up Jocelyn's favorite mashed-up peas, she couldn't find any jars of it. There was chopped up bannanas, orange slices, kewi sauce, strawberry surpreme, broccli strings, and every other baby food..all but any mashed-up peas. Cassidy asked one of the employees about the smashed-up peas, hoping that at least one jar was spared somewhere in the store, but however, the employee informed her that all of the mashed-up peas of baby food were completely sold out. Cassidy sighed her thanks to the employee, then decided it was better that she atleast had her baby sisters favorite baby formula. The gang would just have to imporvise on something for Jocelyn to eat.

Cassidy started her way down another aisle so she could make it back to the front of the store and cash out, but when she reached the center of the aisle, something stopped her. It was a male voice, talking to somebody. It just so happened to be the two teenagers that Jazz heard outside, and witnessed them talk a short conversation, and not to mention their clothes to tell that they were Socs. However, Cassidy didn't know who the female voice belonged to, unlike Jazz, who had this hardcore feeling that it _was who he thought it was_...

Carla's heart felt like it just took one great big leap and it hopped right out of her chest. She froze still in the center of the aisle that she was in, carefully and quietly gazing behind her, hearing the voices coming her way. Being a whole lot extra careful and silent, Cassidy tiptoed back over to the end of the aisle, from the way that she just came, and took in and let out a deep, but soft breath, right before she got enough guts to gaze around the aisle wall.

At that moment, she swore to herself that she felt her heart drop, and her eyes shot big, knowing exactly who the redhead boy was, but she still didn't know the dark skinned girl. The redhead boy had his arms connected around the dark skinned girls back, holding her close as the two of them made out, as if they were two baby monkys. Cassidy covered her mouth with one of her hands and gagged a couple of times, having a hard time believing what boy he was seeing, actually making out with some girl after what happened the night before.

"You got to be kidding me! Him?!" Cassidy exclaimed in a mumbling voice to herself. "He _can't_ be here! He just _can't_ be! If he notices me or Jazz outside, we're toast!"

She continued watching, disgustingly, and felt great relief when the two teenagers parted from their making out session, big and amused smiles plastered on their faces, which each others hands stuffed into the others back pockets. That only made Cassidy want to throw up even more then when she just saw them making out. But just when the second oldest Cade was about to head away from watching the two teenagers that just finished trading spit and now had each others hands in the others back pockets of each others jeans, the redhead boy and dark skinned girl looked over her direction when they felt like somebody was watching them. Cassidy's eyes shot big as she let out a gasp, while the dark skinned girl and redhead boy quickly released each other from their arms both stared at her, the girl all surprised, and the boy now scowling angrily. He was _exactly _who Cassidy and Jazz thought he was...

It was that evil, high redhead Soc from the Dingo the night before...Zack. There was only two different things with him that time, though. One, he wasn't high on any drugs at that time, and two...he actually had...a..._girlfriend_?!

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed at Cassidy, who quickly took off running down the aisle, scared out of her mind, but she got even more frightened when she heard two sets of footsteps chasing after her. When Carla made it to the front of the store, she dropped the right amount of money down next to the cash-register, ignoring the guy behind the counter and his half confused/half uncaring expression that was glued onto his face. "Get back here!" Zack's voice echoed out.

Quickly, Cassidy ran over to one of the two main glass doors of the store, hollering out Jazz's name, as she pushed open one of the doors and bolted out of the store, but when she didn't see Jazz standing there, leaning against the brick wall like he was the way she left him, Cassidy swore that she felt her heart explode from so much fear. Jazz was one of those special people to Cassidy that meant the whole world to her, and when she didn't realize he was still outside of the store, she felt like something very terrible must've happened to him.

Cassidy looked back and forth rapidly, not blinking one bit as her heart jumped so hard in her chest that it was beginning to hurt a little. She began calling out her best friends name, the first couple times in a loud, but questioning tone, then the next few times, louder with fear. "Jazz? Jazz?! JAZZ! JAZZ! WHERE ARE YOU?! JAZZ!"

From the back of the store, the twelve-year-old male Greaser heard Cassidy's cry outs, and quickly bolted back to the front of the store, but when he exited out one of the main doors, he realized Zack and the dark skinned girl had beat him out there. Zack had his blade being clenched in one of his hands so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn bright red, the sharp point pointed directly at Cassidy, who was now crying millions of tears from her red-rimmed eyes and trickling down her now bright red face.

Jazz narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, feeling nothing but complete pits of anger running through his entire body. _Nobody _was allowed to harm a single one of Jazz's friends, unless they wanted to meet the twelve-year-old boys bad side. And yes, Jazz _does _have a bad side...and it ain't pretty when he got ticked.

"Zack! I knew it was you!" Jazz exclaimed, angrily

The redhead Soc evilly smirked, as deviousness glowed in his cold, heartless eyes. "Ah, the little boy from the Dingo yesterday...remember, the one who harshly beat me and got me grounded by my folks for an entire month?"

"..Serves you right for calling _my girl_ a hottie," Jazz muttered under his breath, keeping himself quiet from saying that to Zack's face, considering he had a very sharp and pointy switchblade pointed at Cassidy. _"Did I just call Carla...my girl?!"_

Zack rolled his coldless eyes and continued pointing his blade at Cassidy, keeping his evil smirk straight on his face as he grabbed the oldest female Cade from around the waist and pinned her to his chest. Cassidy clenched his wrist with both of her hands that were trembling and shaking from so much fear, while more and more tears poured out from her two dark, dark brown, and dripped down her bright red face. She struggled back and forth, side to side to attempt to squirm away from Zack's hard grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Ya know, babe," Zack said to his girlfriend, the dark skinned girl, who was looking away from Jazz, so he couldn't see who she was...but she did have orange dyed hair. "This girl happens to be Johnny Cade's little sister...I think she'll be worth some very serious cash if we take her with us."

Jazz's eyes grew big as scared feelings struck him, actually realizing what Zack was getting at when he spoke that to his girlfriend. He was talking about kidnapping Carla and keeping her away from the rest of the Greasers until Johnny would pay up a huge amount of money to have his little sister back. At that moment, Jazz remembered what Johnny said to him, Dally, and Steve before he left with Ponyboy, Kitten, Darry, and Sodapop to the movies..._"Remember what I told yawl about Jocelyn's care, please! She and Cassidy MEAN THE WORLD TO ME."_

Quickly, Jazz shook his head at Zack, right before he looked at his girlfriend, trying to think about who she was. Considering that this girl kept earning Zack's attention, she must've been one type of person that could completely change his mind. So, Jazz grabbed the girl by her shoulder and pulled her around...completely shocked to find out who she finally was...his heart felt like it exploded...

"Tigerlily?!" Jazz gasped full of shock instead of any anger.

The dark skinned girl bit down on her lip as she scratched the back of her head, actually feeling the awkwardness that was swimming around in the air all the sudden. Oh, god...she _was _Tigerlily! Jazz's ex-girlfriend! The girl who completely changed his life!

"Oh, um...hi, Jazz," Tigerlily spoke up, awkwardly.

Zack's evil smirk turned into only an anger filled glare, but he was actually confused. Cassidy watched Jazz and Tigerlily, feeling completely concerned and confused herself, but she continued crying and sniffling.

Jazz narrowed his eyes again and clenched his teeth behind his closed lips, remembering how evil his ex-girlfriend was, and not to mention how scheming she was after what she did to his family. Nevertheless, Jazz still wanted Cassidy to be safe. Even though he didn't like what he was about to do, he knew he had to do _something_.

"I need to talk to you," Jazz told his ex.

A scowl formed on Tigerlily's face as she placed her hands on her hips and she rolled her eyes, uncaringly. "Ugh...what about?"

"Something! It's private!" Jazz exclaimed

Tigerlily rolled her eyes again as she took in and let out a deep breath, right before she informed Zack that she would be right back and for him to not let Cassidy out of his sight. Zack nodded his head once with agreement and told her that there was no problem there, right before Tigerlily followed Jazz back into the store, and continued after him until they reached the back of one of the many aisles.

"Now, what's this talk about?" Tigerlily asked, kicking back on the wall as she crossed her arms, keeping her eyes glued on her ex-boyfriend, who didn't look pleased at all. He was completely upset all over again.

"Call your boyfriend off!" Jazz ordered, referring to Zack getting ready to harm Cassidy with his switchblade.

"No way! Forget it!" Tigerlily exclaimed as she got ready to walk back down the aisle so she could leave the store, but before she could even walk away, Jazz grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the wall.

"Please!" Jazz pleaded, but his voice sure didn't sound like it was begging at all. He was actually demanding, and both of his arms were now resting on the wall, on both sides of Tigerlily so she couldn't attempt walking away from him again. "You owe me!"

"I owe you crap!"

"_YOU owe my father!_"

Right after hearing those words come out of Jazz's mouth, Tigerlily felt the past hit her hard, like a heatwave does unexpectingly on very hot summer days. Guilt and sorrow overwhelmed her body as she scratched her right arm, flipping her orange dyed hair over her shoulder as she bit down on her lip. "Jazz!" Tigerlily exclaimed, sounding like she was angry, which she sort of was. "Would you forget about that already?! I didn't mean to do that to your dad!"

Jazz rolled his slimly narrowed eyes and showed his ex-girlfriend his teeth that were now clenched again. "Oh, yeah! Sure!" Jazz sarcastically proclaimed, taking his hands down from resting on the wall, and slapping his arms across his chest. "I'm sure you didn't mean to pick up that-!"

"No, I didn't mean to! I mean, sure, I meant to do it then, but I know now that it was a completely ridiculous thing for me to do!" Tigerlily pleaded "but I served my time in juvie for two weeks, then went to a mental instatution for two days. After that, I realized that I shouldn't have done that to your dad.."

"Lily," Jazz began, and he noticed Tigerlily's eyes grow big with complete sorrow, properly because he didn't call her by her usual nickname like he used to when they dated. Nevertheless, Jazz just rolled his eyes once again and went on with what he wanted to say. "My parents were such great people! I was their only child! And after what you did, you wrecked us! If you hadn't done such a thing to my father, he and my mother would still be around and _maybe _you and I would still be dating!"

Tigerlily sighed, then shrugged her shoulders. "What else can I say, Jazz? I already said that I made a huge mistake, so what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Give me my parents back!" Jazz bellowed "but it's obvious that you can't do that after everything!"

"Jazz, that happened a month ago-" Tigerlily began talking

"In four days...it'll be a full month since the incident in four days," Jazz interrupted her with a sighing tone.

Tigerlily frowned and reached out her hand, placing it on Jazz's shoulder afterwards, so she could comfort him. However, the minute that Jazz felt Tigerlily's hand resting on his shoulder, he glared again and didn't take any hesitation to shrug it off.

"Jazz...please," Tigerlily began begging, but she was caught off when Jazz placed one of his hands up to one of his shoulders and continued glaring at her.

"I don't care to hear what you have to say, Lily! No matter what, my parents are gone and my entire family is distroyed! I don't care if a year passes from the incident! The dark memories will always remain very vivid to me, and it's all thanks to you!" Jazz snapped

"If I could take it all back, I actually would,"

Tigerlily placed her hand over her heart and said that she promised, but Jazz jut repeated her to call off Zack. Just as Tigerlily was about to say something back, Jazz walked away, his scowl still stuck on his face, and his arms crossed against his chest again, while his hands stayed clenched in tight fists of pure anger. Tigerlily guiltily frowned and released a sigh, before she trudged after her ex-boyfriend, until the two of 'em made it back outside of the store, where Cassidy and Zack were both still in the same positions that they were in before Jazz and Tigerlily went back into the store for their little chat.

Zack still remained holding Cassidy close to his chest with his switchblade being clenched so close to her throat, just like in one of those world-famous spy movies.

"Zack, let her go. Let's just get back to your place to hang out," Tigerlily spoke up to her boyfriend.

Zack looked at his girlfriend surprised, but surprisingly took his blade down from Cassidy's throat and placed it back inside of his pocket. Nevertheless, he still didn't release her from being pinned to his chest, his arm resting across her waist and head now resting on her shoulder.

"Zack, I said to let her go!" Tigerlily repeated, her voice now sounding desparate, because she really wanted Jazz to trust her after what she did to his father and his mom, but mainly his dad. "Zackary!"

"Depends, baby...what's she going to give me? Money? Her wallet? That watch of hers? Possibly even...her life?" Zack deviously smirked as he slowly took his blade back out of his pocket and held it against the twelve-year-old girls throat, making her cry many more tears once again. At that moment, Cassidy really believed that, _that _was the end of her. _"I'm going to die tonight..." _Cassidy thought to herself in so much fear, as her heart rapidly pounded pump after pump. Nevertheless, she became completely surprised, as Tigerlily and even Zack did, too. They watched as Jazz quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet that contained many different coins and some five dollar bills. He even unstrapped _his _watch from his wrist and laid it on top of his wallet, as he held it out towards Zack, who was just glaring at him, but was completely surprised and a bit confused at the same time. Jazz didn't want Cassidy to die...he really...really...liked her...

"Zack, please!" Jazz begged, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes as he continued holding out his wallet and his watch. "Take all of _my_ money! Take _my_ whole wallet! Even have _my_ gift cards, Zack! And _my_ watch that my dad gave me when I was a young ten-year-old! But please...don't take my best friend!"

Zack bit down on his lip, taking a silent moment to digest Jazz's offerings as the twelve-year-old boy began sheding his tears, each drop slowly starting to fall and drip down his cheeks, which left long, wet tear streaks.

"Zack, you shouldn't do this!" Tigerlily told her boyfriend, which earned her his full, undivided attention for only a moment, right before he glared back at Jazz. "This is ridiculous! You and I should be hanging out in your bedroom right now! Not jumping some brunettes!"

Jazz's face burned up with anger, but he continued crying, feeling completely ticked that Tigerlily was referring to him as some random brunette instead of her ex-boyfriend in front of her new boyfriend. A crazy Soc who adores taking drugs named Zack. Dang...but considering what Tigerlily did that distroyed Jazz's family, it was pretty understandable. Nevertheless, Jazz didn't allow himself to get drained into all of that drama again, so he went back to trying to bribe Zack, which he could tell worked when the Soc slipped his switchblade into his boot. Jazz felt great relief, and quickly yanked his arm back after Zack snatched his wallet and watch away from his hand, then took away his arm from staying hard around Cassidy's waist, right before he rushed over to Tigerlily, grabbed her hand, and twirled her around until his arm rested around her shoulder.

Sometimes, Tigerlily really thought that Zack was an embarrassing boyfriend, and at that moment, it was totally embarrassing. It was so embarrassing that she couldn't help her face from heating up and turning bright red as she frowned again, biting down on her lip at the same time. Although, Tigerlily still loved him.

"Pleasure with doing buiness with ya, Jazzy, boy!" Zack deviously laughed as he pushed the twelve-year-old boys wallet and watch into one of his jeans pockets, continuing to smirk at the two Greasers.

Cassidy wiped away all of her tears and sniffled a bit, as Jazz threw his arms around her from her side, and held her close, thinking to himself that he just saved his girl from getting kidnapped and/or murdered. He would've been glaring at Zack at that moment, but he was so relieved for rescuing Cassidy that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Come on, Zack," Tigerlily said, nudging her boyfriend with her elbow. "Let's get back to your house. Oh, and, Jazz...I'm sorry," she mouth her apology to Jazz so Zack wouldn't hear her. However, Jazz only rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

Jazz clenched his teeth again, but only for a short moment when he released Cassidy from holding her close. Then, he shot angry eyes at his ex-girlfriend, while she gazed back full of sorrow, and Zack just concerndly watched the twelve-year-old boy.

"Stay out of my life, you sleazy piece of crap!" Jazz ordered Tigerlily, who felt some tears coming on after hearing him say that to her, but she knew she truly did deserve it after what she did to Jazz's father, which caused his family to become ruined. Cassidy gawked at Jazz, completely struck with surprised feelings all over again. Same with Zack, and he planned to do something about it, but before he could even walk up to the two twelve year olds to physically harm Jazz, Tigerlily gripped his shoulder. Zack stopped walking right after feeling her hand, and looked back around at her.

To Jazz's surprise now, Tigerlily softly spoke to her new boyfriend the exact words, "..Let it go...", right before she added after a few seconds of a silent pause, "Let's just jet on over to your house, Zack."

Jazz narrowed his eyes at Tigerlily, who just let out a soft sigh, as if she was apologizing to him again for the incident that she had caused, but Jazz didn't care. _She _wrecked his family. Zack then narrowed his eyes back at Jazz, showing them to Cassidy afterwards, as he released a snarl-like sound from his lips before he turned away, placing his arm back around his girlfriends shoulder, and the two of 'em walked away from the two twelve-year-old Greasers. Jazz and Cassidy kept their eyes on them, and Tigerlily took one final gaze back at Jazz. She was crying a bit, but Jazz didn't care about that either. After what she did, he knew that she deserved to cry and feel guilty for the rest of her life. Cassidy and Jazz kept their eyes on the two other teens until they vanished out of sight down the street.

The second oldest Cade let out a deep breath of relief as she looked over at Jazz, who was gazing right back at her.

"Jazz...you know that girl?" Cassidy asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Are you alright? Did he pull that blade on your throat?" Jazz asked as he gently touched the skin that was on Cassidy's neck, over the part where Zack was clenching the sharp and pointy blade, but there was not a single scratch or cut. He was certainly relieved that Cassidy was alright and not to mention alive, but he wished that she hadn't of asked about Tigerlily.

"I'm fine," Cassidy promised, her voice soft and gentle, as she tucked a piece of Jazz's hair behind his ear.

"Thank God," Jazz sighed with full relief. "And, please...don't ask about that girl. She's nobody but a worthless piece of trash that shouldn't even be here after what she did..." he mumbled, upsettingly.

A confused expression wiped across Cassidy's face. She knew that this properly wasn't going to be such a great question to ask, but she couldn't help it. "What'd she do, Jazz?"

"I don't want to talk about it! But let's just say that she ruined my life, just like Joseph ruined yous!" Jazz informed, and after he said that, he wished he hadn't.

Cassidy looked like she was about to start crying again. She placed her right hand onto her left shoulder, and her other hand rested on her right side. She nervously bit down on her lip, remembering her horrified and pleading cries for help and for Joseph to stop doing what he was trying to do. She really felt like an idiot, actually believing it was alright to go to his house in the first place, and not to mention the fact that his folks weren't even home. Although, Joseph promised her that they _were _there, but he lied...and he didn't tell Cassidy that he planned on getting boozed up, considering that Cassidy didn't even know that he _did _drink. He secretly did, sneaking it right under his parents noses, and around her, which truly broke Cassidy's heart. Him drinking turned him into a monster the night that she was there...

"Carla, I'm sorry," Jazz apologized, breaking into Cassidy's thoughts and helping her come back to the present instead of getting drained back into the past. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

The twelve-year-old boy placed his arm around the girls shoulder and felt her curls that were tied back in her ponytail tickle his hand a bit. He actually liked it, considering that it was Cassidy. She was different from other girls that Jazz had met in his life, and he really adored that 'bout 'er. She was different...and he liked it. Sound familiar from somewhere?

Cassidy shook her head at Jazz's apology. "No, it's alright...I'm just thinking. Now, I can't believe that you gave Zack your wallet, money, and watch...just for me,"

A hansome grin flashed on Jazz's face as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You're truly somethin', Carla Cade."

When he slowly leaned back again to find Cassidy now smiling beautifully at him and her face now a bit bright pink, Jazz's smile grew a lot more handsome as he released some chuckles from his lips, and his face blushed up, too. The two twelve year olds stayed focused on each other, lookin' into the others glimmering eyes without speaking a single word. Jazz began to lean in again, and before the night could tell, the two Greasers were holding the other in their arms, their lips meeting in one heck of a long kiss. Every short time Jazz and Cassidy parted, they ended up kissing again under the moonlight of the cold December night. They must've had nearly ten short kisses, the last one lasting about fifteen seconds straight, until the two Greasers released each other, and they caught their breath, both completely surprised in what just happened.

"Wow...you're really good at our friendship kisses, Carla," Jazz shyly spoke up, breaking the awkward silence after kissing Cassidy.

Cassidy grinned, then bowed her head, shyly thanking Jazz for saying that, then said that he was great, too. "You're sure gettin' a lot better at 'em, Jazz...you're a good kisser."

"Thanks...you are, too, Carla. Our friendship kisses are sure somethin', huh?" Jazz snickered, another one of his famous grins curling up on his lips.

"..Yep."

Jazz and Cassidy continued smiling at each other under the moonlight for a few more seconds, until Cassidy spoke up, she being the one to break the quietness this time. "Well...um...yeah, Jazz...we should be gettin' on back to the Curtis's house so we can get back to helping Dally, Two-bit, and Steve babysit Jocelyn."

"Oh, right. God knows what they're doing now," Jazz muttered under his breath. "Yeah, let's go." he said, loud enough for Cassidy to hear him this time, and with that, the two started their way back to the Curtis's house. Oh, God...what are Two-bit, Dallas, and Steve doing right then at that moment?

**AN: Oh! Jazz has a point! What IS Steve, Two-bit, and Dally up to with their babysitting with Jocelyn all by themselves? Well, you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what they're up to! The next chapter will be the last one that deals with Jazz's first time babysitting, and then it'll be time for the next day of the week. Thursday (three more days till the Greasers head on over to the Curtis's family ranch). As always, those questions I always ask at the end of my chapters still remain and chapter 22 will be a very humerous chapter, FYI! Well, read yawl then! :D :D :D :D**


	22. Babysitting (Part IV)

**AN: Hello, hello, everyone! As always, I thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" till this point! I thank my great friends who are reviewing and another thanks for yawl who are reading! I adore each and every one of you! Your guys views and reviews make my days bright and full of life! Thank you guys so much! This story is long before over, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as all of the previous chapters! You all ROCK! Now, sit back, clear your mind & relax, sit the homework and studying down, fetch some popcorn and your favorite pop, please review, and enjoy chapter 22 of my first ever story on here! :D**

_Chapter 22_

Two-bit, Dally, and Steve were all sitting in the living room with Jocelyn, listening to yet another episode of "_My Little Pony_", which has certainly been keeping the seven month old Cade quiet with no crying or throwing any other fussy fits. However, Dallas and Steve felt like they were about to explode from hearing the same theme song of "_My Little Pony_" for what felt like the millionth time that night, but it was truly only the fourth time. Believe it or not, Two-bit was actually getting the hang of hearing the 'magical' and 'dreaming' jingle, while his eyes stayed on the TV screen, watching the magic, rainbow, sparkly ponies dance and sing in their opening of the four Greasers episode of the little girly kid show that night.

Steve had his face buried into one of the couch pillows, screaming a bit, while one of his fists continued hitting on one of the other couches pillows over and over again. Dally, on the other hand, was running his hands through his dark brown hair, quietly, but angrily at the same time, groaning to himself with his eyes clenched shut. They were trying their best not to start upsetting fits of their own, considering that Jocelyn was in the room and "_My Little Pony_" was her favorite show, and not to mention that it was keeping her quiet instead of still crying to death from her hunger, but the two male Greasers absoluetly _hated _watching such a show. Just listening to the theme song replay over and over again for every time a new episode popped on just made it all worse to them. Not only that, but Two-bit was starting to hum a bit to the girly kid shows song, then he started singing softly along with the lyrics, which made Jocelyn giggle and clap her hands a bit. Nevertheless, Steve beat Two-bit with a pillow when Jocelyn wasn't looking and told him to keep his trap shut. But the wisecracker just smirked and continued on with his soft sing-along, taking in the remembering thought that neither Dallas or Steve could physically or verbally harm him with Jocelyn there.

Just as Two-bit was about to start singing the theme song for the fourth time, though, Dally covered Jocelyn's ears, which she really didn't mind since she was remaining lost in her favorite TV show, and he shot an annoyed glare at Two-bit.

"Two-bit Matthews, I swear if I hear you sing yet another '_pretty little rainbow and magic sparkles dancing around_', I will bonk you so hard over the head that you'll see so many stars and it'll make you think that you're in space!" Dallas threatened through his slightly clenched teeth.

Two-bit's eyes were now big a bit, and even though he didn't want to believe what Dally just said to him, he knew that, that was very much impossible. Every little threat Dallas Winston made, it could happen one way or the other, and only because it was coming from his mouth. Two-bit still didn't want to take Dally's threat seriously, but hearing how annoyed his tone was and seeing how upset his expression upon his face looked, the wisecracker pretended to do that thing where you lock your mouth shut and throw away the key. Dally deviously grinned and snickered a bit, right before he removed his hands from resting over Jocelyn's ears, and kissed her on top of her head a couple of times.

"Ah, man! I can't take this any longer!" Steve complained, his voice hollering in a muffled up tone since his face was still buried into one of the Curtis's couches pillows. Dally and Two-bit turned their attention to their DX worker friend and watched as he hit his fist down on the soft couch one more time before he pushed up until his head was out of the pillow, then rested it on his hands clenched shut fist. He gazed back at Two-bit and Dallas with such an expression that exclaimed to the world that he was about to go insane from being so bored and annoyed to the max. "How long have we been doing this?!" Steve asked with sort of fast tone, trying his best not to get angry in front of little Jocelyn.

Dally slimly widened his eyes from being surprised in how Steve was suddenly acting and cocked an eyebrow. Dang, Dallas thought. Steve's never been so upset from being so impatient and bored since...ever. Well, there's a first time for everything, Dally then thought to himself, but he didn't say a single word out loud.

Two-bit turned his attention down to his Mickey Mouse watch, seeing what time it was by what numbers Mickey's little yellow gloves were pointing. "Fifteen minutes." he then replied to Steve's question, as he looked back over at his friend, who was laying at the opposite end of the couch.

"Ugh!" Steve bellowed, slamming his head into the same pillow that his face was buried in before again. "It feels like it's been fifteen _hours_ instead of fifteen _minutes_!" he exclaimed, but his voice was muffling again from his face remaining shoved into the pillow.

Dallas rolled his eyes in Steve's behavior, but really felt surprised in the way that it was almost like he and Two-bit and changed places or something. Two-bit was actually taking the whole babysitting thing maturely. Well, minus singing along to the "_My Little Pony_" theme song and his complaining on cleaning the kitchen back up from the milk explosion and baby powder formula falling all over the floor. Steve, on the other hand, was overwhelmingly getting annoyed and impatient with the whole babysitting thing with just him, Dallas, and Two-bit watching the youngest Cade. He truly did adore Jocelyn, just like everybody in the gang, and they all cared for each other, but Steve just wasn't used to all of this baby care stuff and what not. You can't blame the Greasers, though, can ya? They've never babysat any baby boy or girl in their entire lives!

"Suck it up, Stevie!" Dallas ordered, but he was keeping his voice calm and gentle the best he could sense Jocelyn was still sitting there on his lap, until she crawled off to sit closer to the TV screen by herself. "If Johnny-cake and Carla can handle taking care of Joce for their entire lives, then I'm sure we can handle watching her for only a few more minutes until Jazz and Carla herself gets back from their trip to the store."

Two-bit rested his hands behind his head and kicked back on the couch after just sitting up the whole time. "Dally's got a point, Stevie."

".._Do not _call me that!" Steve mumbled, and since his voice was still muffling from his face still being buried into the pillow, all his two buddies heard was the sound of mutters. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Dallas and Two-bit from rolling their eyes because they both knew for a fact that Steve was mumbling about what they just said. Steve then took his face back out from laying face-down into the one of couple pillows from the Curtis's couch and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Using his right arm, Steve rested his chin in the palm of his right hand, while his left arm just laid out on his lap.

"Speaking of Jazz and Carla," Steve stated, as if he didn't hear Two-bit and Dally call him by Soda's kiddie name for him. "How much longer till they get back with you know what from the store?"

"Five minutes or so, considering that Cassidy said she and Jazz would only be gone for twenty-to-twenty-five minutes, and it's already been fifteen minutes," Two-bit answered, as if he was explaining it all through small math terms, which certainly surprised Dally and Steve, considering that none of the Greasers, except Ponyboy and Darry, cared about any form of education, but Steve and Dallas didn't speak anything about their surprised feelings to the wisecracker of the Greasers gang.

Just as Steve opened his mouth to say something else, something stopped him. Dally and Two-bit watched him with confused expressions now plastered on their faces, exchanged them with each other as they both shrugged, then the two of 'em looked back at Steve, who had his eyes now clenched shut and he was fanning the air around him with one of his hands. But before either Two-bit or Dallas got a chance to ask what the problem was, Steve exclaimed out, "Do you guys smell that?! What's that smell?!"

Both Dally and Two-bit just looked at Steve like he was going insane for a couple of seconds, but then decided to see what the big deal was about this smell their buddy was speaking of. The two other Greasers took in deep breaths through their noses, catching big whiffs of the air in the Curtis's living room. Dally's eyes shot big as Two-bit started coughing, and fanning his face with both of his hands.

Steve looked at them, his hardened eyes watering in the corners only a bit from the strong, disturbing scent that was swimming around all over the room. He was slimly scowling, and it was only slim because he couldn't get passed the mysterious odor that had suddenly popped up, which caused him to only scowl slimly.

"I _told _you guys!" Steve proclaimed, smartly, but the expression on his face was showing that he was still disgusted about the disgusting smell.

"God, you're right, Steve! What is that smell?! Did something die in here?!" Two-bit asked as he pinched his nose so he couldn't smell the strange, eye-watering scent any longer. However, it didn't fully work like he wanted it to. His eyes even began to water a slight bit, too, just like Steve's eyes.

Surprisingly, Dally's eyes were just fine, not watering a single bit, sense it's a fact that he's smelt tons of horrible things in jail like mold and some other jail-mates sweat when he had to do their laundry. His eyes weren't watering at all, but they did remain big from agreeing with his two friends about how gross it smelt.

Two-bit and Steve watched with their slightly watery eyes as Dallas stood up from the floor. At that moment, Two-bit decided to get up from sitting and laying back on the couch and get back on his feet to see what Dally was up to. So, that's exactly what the wisecracker did, while Steve just continued sitting still where he was on the other end of the couch.

Then, Two-bit realized that Dally was focusing on Jocelyn, who was sitting in front of the fireplace, gazing up at the TV screen with happiness shining off in her eyes for two reasons. One reason was because she was truly enjoying her favorite TV show, and the second reason was...oh, man.

Dally's eyes grew bigger a bit, as he slapped his hand straight onto his face, then ran it up through his dark brown, hair-greased hair. "Aw, man!" he exclaimed, realizing what the terrible scent was then. At first, Two-bit looked over his shoulder and exchanged a confused look with Steve, who now had his shirt collar pulled over his nose, and confusion shining off in his eyes. Two-bit shrugged at him, before looking back at Dally, and then over at Jocelyn.

Sense Dallas wouldn't walk over to the youngest Cade, and because he was still trying to think the second reason on why she was smiling out, Two-bit decided to make his way over to the seven month old girl. So, Two-bit walked around the coffee table and past Dally, who watched him with Steve, and he was still sitting on the couch, his legs now curled up in his chest and his shirt collar remaining over his nose to get past the disturbing smell.

Two-bit cracked one of his goofy smiles at Jocelyn, who grinned back at him, and stretched her arms out in his direction, meaning that she wanted to be picked up. Two-bit chuckled at how adorable the little baby girl was acting, then did what she wanted him to do when he bent down and gently picked her up, being very careful and gentle with such a young thing. But at that moment...Two-bit had taken in another small whiff to see where that smell was coming from while he wondered why it wasn't effecting Jocelyn at all...until he realized that it was a whole lot stronger now, and when he looked at Jocelyn's face, she was still smiling at him. She then started giggling a little bit.

Two-bit's eyes widened. "Crap! The girl needs changed! Pronto!" he instructed, and he started feeling his eyes watering more a bit, as he quickly walked over to Dally, who was now staring at him like he was a crazy person who just broke out of jail (which Two-bit actually did before...five times.). It was as if Dally was asking, "What are you lookin' at me for?!"

"Pronto, Dally!" Two-bit then ordered, but his voice certainly wasn't demanding towards 'ol Dallas Winston. The wisecracker of the gang held the little seventh month old out towards Dallas, his arms now holding her up from under her armpits. Jocelyn playfully kicked and swung her legs back and forth a little bit, actually enjoying the rest of her body dangling freely, and she started giggling once again, but this time was now over _three_ things, right before she stuck one of her thumbs into her mouth and started sucking on it.

Dally shot his hands up to his shoulders and shook his head, his eyes still slimly remaining big. "Heck no, buddy-o! I ain't changin' her!"

"Aw, come on, Dallas! She's a baby, not a bomb!" Two-bit pleaded, but once again, the tone of his voice wasn't sounding like it was ordering around at all, nor was it even pleading one bit.

"..Well, I'm sure she _did _explode like a bomb..." Steve mumbled under his breath to himself, taking in the fresh air that was from his nose and mouth remaining under his shirts collar.

"Then why don't _you _change her, Two-bit?!" Dallas objected, jamming his hands into his tattered-designed jeans pockets.

"Because I ain't good with changin' babies!" Two-bit responded as he continued trying to get Dally to take the youngest Cade from his hands, but he still refused to do so.

"Oh, come on! You change yourself, don't ya?!" Dally asked

Two-bit narrowed his eyes that were still slimly watery and rolled them, deciding to let that one slide sense he, Dallas, and Steve were in the presence of a little baby girl. "Come on, Dal! Just change her!"

"Does she even _need _to be changed?" Dallas asked. He already knew that the answer was yes, but he was only asking that question so he wouldn't have to be the one to actually strip her from her dirty diaper.

Two-bit shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew that it was true that Jocelyn needed to be changed, too, but he decided to continue trying to talk Dally into being the Greaser that would change 'er.

"If you're not so sure if she really did use the bathroom, then check her diaper," Two-bit told Dallas, who pushed his hands out in front of him when Two-bit tried handing over the baby girl again. Jocelyn gawked at Steve, Two-bit, and Dally, wondering to herself what the heck was going on as she continued sucking and nibbling on her thumb.

"I'm not looking in there!" Dally proclaimed, slapping his arms across his tough chest. "The last thing I want to notice when even taking the chance of peaking in there is any...objects,"

Two-bit rolled his eyes again, starting to get pretty annoyed with Dallas, but he knew if he said and/or did something that was very bad, he would regret it in a single heartbeat...right when Dally's beatin' him to a pulp when Jocelyn wasn't around, that is.

"Are you really asking to trust _me _with changing a baby?! You can barely trust me to go fetch the newspaper in the morning!" Two-bit pointed out

"Well, that's 'cause in this case, there ain't somebody you can attempt to bribe into stealin' you some cancer-sticks from some Socs!" Dallas informed

Two-bit bit down on his lip for a second, knowing what he just heard wasn't a lie, then he rolled his eyes down to the lower right corner, moving to the lower left corner after that, and finally looking back at Dally.

"Come on, Dal-" Two-bit began

"No, Two-bit!" Dally cut him off, feeling like he was about to yell and holler at the wisecracker, but he refused to do such rude things in front of Jocelyn, who was remaining fully confused on what was going on between the three male Greasers, Two-bit and Dally speaking to one another, while Steve remained sitting on the couch with his shirt collar remaining pulled over his mouth and nose.

"The girl needs to get changed!"

"Then you do it, Mickey Mouse boy!"

"Dally!"

"Two-bit, you change her! I ain't doing it!"

"I can't change her!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to!"

"And you think that _I _do?!"

Steve took in a small breath, his mouth and nose still staying tucked underneath his shirt, and released the fresh breath as a soft, annoyed sigh. He rolled his hardened eyes that were still slimly wet from some tears and placed his legs on the floor after staying curled up in his chest. Yep, that was Two-bit and Dally for ya when they argued around Jocelyn, keeping their voices slightly at a normal tone, but used some anger in 'em at the same time, especially 'ol Dallas.

"Would you two _girls _just shut your traps up already and change the baby?!" Steve blurted out, his tone completely annoyed with some anger added in, but he was mostly annoyed.

Two-bit and Dally stopped their bickering back and forth and turned their attention over to Steve, watching as he regrettingly pulled down his shirt from over his mouth and nose so he could at least look sane when talking the message through both of their heads.

"Guys, we're supposed to be _babysitting_ here! I'm pretty sure a part of that is actually _changing_ the baby when they go ahead and...do their buiness," Steve pointed out, holding back his gags when he spoke his last three words in his small, short lecture.

Man, it was as if Steve, the guy who was just complaining about the whole babysitting thing only two minutes ago, had turned into Dally, the Greaser who actually agreed with Cassidy and Jazz that he, Two-bit, and Steve would take great care of Jocelyn while they were away at the store in the first place.

"And besides..that girl is stinkin' up the entire house with that ripe diaper! Just suck it up and change her already!" Steve demanded as he plugged his nose with one of his hands and used his other to fan the air around him. He was actually the one who was sounding demanding out of Two-bit and Dally, who were now looking back at each other after digesting Steve's words. Two-bit then looked at Jocelyn, realizing he was still holding her like she was a bomb. The wisecracker rolled his eyes and sighed as he carefully pulled Jocelyn up to his chest.

"Alright, fine...lets just get this over with," Two-bit mumbled, and with that, he left the room through the arch doorway that led into the Curtis's kitchen, Jocelyn still remaining close to his chest. Dally stuck his hands into his leather jackets pockets and glanced back over at Steve, who was gazing back at him. At that moment, Dallas started questioning if it actually _was _such a great idea to allow Two-bit to do something with Jocelyn without anybody else around.

"You okay, Dal?" Steve asked with a concerned look now on his face when he noticed how concerned Dally looked himself right at that moment in time.

"Oh, um...I'm going to go make sure Two-bit does this correctly," Dally informed Steve, right before he left the living room.

Steve pushed himself up from the couch and stood up on his feet, jamming his hands into his jeans pockets afterwards. He shrugged to himself. "Might as well tag along. It may suck, but anything is better then watching _'My Little Pony'_," Steve told himself in such a soft tone so Two-bit and Dallas wouldn't hear him. He walked over to the arch doorway and leaned in it, keeping his hands stuffed inside his pockets as he watched Dally and Two-bit getting prepared to change Jocelyn.

Dallas fetched two medium-sized rags from one of the cabinets and folded them up on one of the counters that were right next to the sink. Carefully and gently then, Two-bit settled the little seven month old girl back on the rags, backside down on the two soft rags. Jocelyn nibbled and drooled all over one of her hands while her two eyes focused on Dally, Two-bit, and Steve, already knowing what they were going to do sense Johnny has done it to her all her life so far.

"Alright, Dal...you strip 'er," Two-bit instructed with a fake grin glued on his face, which only lasted about five seconds, until he smelt the terrible scent of Jocelyn's dirty diaper again.

Dally rolled his eyes and took in a deep, but soft breath before he got ready to do what he was about to do. Carefully, Dallas grabbed a hold of Jocelyn's rainbow-flower designed pants from her waist-line and gently tugged them all the way down until they were completely off from her body.

"Now _you _do her diaper, Two-bit," Dally said, pointing his pointer finger at the wisecracker for a couple of seconds, then put his hand back down at his side.

Like Dallas did, Two-bit rolled his eyes, but then gently started fixing off Jocelyn's dirty diaper, which made Dally actually make a grossed-out look on his face, and Steve clenched his teeth a bit out of being disturbed himself, as he slightly gagged a little.

"Alright, Two-bit, be cool...be cool, you're in control here," Two-bit whispered to himself in order to keep him from wanting to throw up, and listened to Steve and Dally's slim gags in the room with him. Then, Two-bit slid off Jocelyn's diaper from her, realizing that there was of course buisness that was done.

"Aw, man!" Two-bit exclaimed as he locked one of his hands over his mouth and gagged, while the other rested over the center of his stomach.

"Ew!" Steve gagged, his eyes now clenched shut from catching the view. "_Maybe 'My Little Pony' will grow on me and help me out of this dirty diaper stuff...wait a second?! What am I thinking?! God, get me out of here! I'm thinking things that don't even make sense here!_"

"Ehh!" Dally proclaimed as he smacked his hand straight onto his face and ran in through his dark brown hair, just like he did a little earlier.

Steve opened his eyes again and continued watching as he gagged to himself a little bit more. Dallas, on the other hand, breathed in and out rapidly, but softly, to get past the grossed-out feelings that was now stuck with him at that moment.

Two-bit really didn't want to touch Jocelyn's dirty diaper, and he questioned to himself how in the heck was Johnny so used to cleaning up his baby sisters buisness and actually be able to technically raise her, along with Cassidy. It was pretty much like Johnny was a teenaged father who was raising his two daughters on his own, but he was really just an abused sixteen-year-old Greaser that was looking out and protecting his two little sisters.

"Eh..uh..em..um..eh.." Two-bit stuttered, desperetly wanting someone else to take over with changing the youngest Cade, but he knew that Dally and Steve would both refuse.

Steve and Dallas watched as Two-bit quickly snatched up an oven-mit from one of the counters and slipped it onto his right hand, right before he pulled out one of the drawers and snatched up a tong from resting inside of it with his oven-mit wearing hand, closing the drawer afterwards. Dally and Steve exchanged looks, both of their eyes slimly big with so much confusion, then they looked back at Two-bit.

"Ehh!" Two-bit gagged as he only used his oven-mit wearing hand to wrap and roll up Jocelyn's dirty diaper until it was fully rolled up. Steve and Dally were now staring at him like he had lost his mind. Two-bit then used the tong to pick up the dirty diaper and he started gazing all around the Curtis's kitchen, looking back and forth, up and down for some where to place the diaper. After trying to find some place, but couldn't for seven seconds, Two-bit looked over at his two friends, who were still looking at him like he was a complete idiot. Two-bit couldn't blame them, though. He actually _felt _like a complete idiot.

"Where do I put this?!" Two-bit asked

Steve only continued staring at him, but this time it was out of having a hard time believing that he actually asked a question like that. By the look that was on Steve's face, it looked like he was exclaiming out all surprised, "Are you kiddin' me?!"

Dallas crossed his arms across his tough chest and rolled his eyes. "In the trash, _genius_!" he then sarcastically exclaimed.

"Oh! Right!" Two-bit said, one of his goofy smiles now plastered on his face, but it only lasted about three seconds. After that, he started looking around the kitchen again, but didn't take a single step away from where he was standing. He couldn't find the trashcan anywhere, meaning that it must've been outside.

Now completely confused all over again, Dally and Steve only watched, but they became completely shocked when Two-bit just decided to drop the dirty diaper down in one of these bowls that were just washed, quickly sat the tong down onto one of the counters, pulled off the oven-mit from his right hand and tossed it aside, then pushed the bowls lid down until it finally clipped on all the way from finally being pushed all the way down.

Dally placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes, having a hard time believing what Two-bit just did with Jocelyn's dirty diaper. Steve, on the other hand, just continued remaining where he was, leaning in the arch doorway with his hands jammed in his pockets, and some shock in his eyes.

"Good thinking, Two-bit. We can properly cook it up later," Steve joked, sarcastically, even though his voice sounded like he wasn't joking around one bit. He was just being plain sarcastic.

Two-bit shot a death-mock scowl at Steve, but it only lasted about two seconds, until he looked back down at Jocelyn, who was absent-mindingly playing around with her fingers.

"We're going to need the baby powder and a fresh diaper," Two-bit reported, stating the obvious to just get the diaper changing over with.

"Isn't that stuff in Jocelyn's baby bag?" Dally asked

"Yes. I'll get it," Steve replied, and with that, he left the arch doorway to go fetch what Two-bit said Jocelyn now needed to finish off her changing from the youngest Cade's baby bag.

"Dally," Two-bit said as he looked around behind him to see his other Greaser bud.

"Yeah?"

"Hold her up, please. I'll wash her off with some water from the sink,"

Dallas took a couple seconds to take in and think about Two-bit's words, but then shrugged and carefully and gently grabbed the seven month old baby girl from her waist, right before he smiled at her and told her to come on up. It was obvious that these two didn't think about the baby-wipes that Johnny had stored way in the bottom of Jocelyn's baby bag.

Two-bit turned both of the sink faucets over, and warm water started soothingly coming out. Dally watched as Two-bit picked up the extendable faucet so he could gently splash some of the water on Jocelyn to clean her off. However, when he pulled the faucet out, he accidently pressed down on the handle and caused the water to spray out all over Dally.

"Two-bit! Two-bit! You're missing! You're supposed to be spraying Jocelyn's bottom a bit! Not me, you idiot!" Dallas exclaimed through the splashes of water he was getting watered with.

Two-bit gasped as he turned the extendable faucet away from Dallas, and accidently started spraying all over the kitchen. "Crap!" Two-bit gasped as he quickly removed his fingers from over the handle, making the water finally stop spurting out. Nervously, Two-bit took a glance around the kitchen, realizing how wet it now was, then he looked over at Dally with extra nervousness filling up inside of him. Dallas was now completely damp, his clothes and hair now completely wet. Two-bit clenched his teeth nervously and apologized, as Dally just narrowed his eyes at him and spit out some of the water from inside of his mouth, then did a little snarl-like sound.

Jocelyn, on the other hand, just giggled at how funny she thought Dallas looked wet, then started sucking on her fingers again. It was such a surprise that she didn't get a single drop of water splashed on her after what Two-bit did.

"Just..wash the girl..be gentle, Two-bit! _Gentle_!" Dally commanded through his teeth that were now clenched, his voice mumbling with anger, but he wasn't releasing his full rage about now being completely damp because he was holding little Jocelyn, and even if he wasn't, she'd still be in the room.

"..Right...my bad, sorry 'bout that," Two-bit aplogized again, but all he got in return was Dallas's hard look, meaning he was telling him whatever and to just clean Jocelyn off. Two-bit frowned, which he rarely did, but it only lasted for four seconds, and the wisecracker pointed the extendable faucet down into the sink. Dally watched as his buddy gently squeezed down on the faucets handle, then tested the water again with two of his fingers to make sure it wasn't too cold or too hot. It was perfectly warm. After that, Two-bit started using his other hand to splash up water at Jocelyn's bottom, considering that he didn't want to touch a seven month old baby like that. Once again, Two-bit was wondering how in the world could Johnny actually handle and be used to with all of this baby stuff that he, Dally, and Steve had experienced so far, but they experienced _nothing _about raising a baby yet. When you start having countless weeks of being up all night, a whole lot more of diaper changes, and making sure the baby is fully happy 24/7, then you'll know what it's _really _like to be Johnny and Cassidy towards practically raising Jocelyn.

"Gentle, Two-bit! Gentle!" Dallas exclaimed as he continued holding Jocelyn up for the wisecracker to clean off.

"I _am _being gentle, Dal!" Two-bit informed, continuing what he was doing with the extendable faucets water that he was squirting out in the sink.

Dallas kept on watching, not taking his eyes off of what Two-bit was doing sense he knew that it was a bad choice to trust Two-bit Matthews with _anything_. Two-bit went on with doing what he was doing for a couple more seconds, until he stopped squirting out the water from the extendable faucet and sat it back down in its holder of the Curtis's sink. Confusedly, Dally watched as Two-bit smiled one of his big, goofy smiles at him.

"Ya know, I think this is great! We're some of the worlds best uncles, huh?" Two-bit snickered

"Oh, yeah, we are," Dally mumbled, sarcastically, with a single roll of his eyes, considering that he knew that Two-bit was being sarcastic, even though he wasn't sounding like it right then when he cracked that joke.

Two-bit let out a single chuckle as he swiped up one of the medium-sized rags that Jocelyn was laying on from the granite counters, then wrapped it around from her waist-line down. The wisecracker then took the youngest Cade out of Dally's arms and held her close to his chest, considering that Dallas was completely wet from the extendable faucets water incident. Two-bit gently pushed Jocelyn's head down onto his shoulder and soothingly patted her back, as he and Dally waited for Steve to return with a new diaper and the baby powder.

Meanwhile with Steve, he finally found Jocelyn's baby bag that was behind the recliner in the Curtis's living room. As Steve let out a deep breath of relief and unzipped the youngest Cade's bag, he questioned to himself what that noise was in the kitchen of something spraying around. Nevertheless, all Steve was thinking was at that moment was that it couldn't have been good. Steve searched through Jocelyn's clothes, toys, and baby bottles, until he found the baby powder and a fresh diaper.

"Finally!" Steve sighed to himself with full relief. He placed the new baby diaper and the baby powder under one of his arms so he could zip the bag back up, but after he did so, he heard Two-bit's voice holler out from the kitchen, "OH, MAN! GROSS!", and Dally's laughter following in afterwards. Quickly, Steve bolted over to the arch doorway and just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he stopped just in time before he would've slipped on some of the water that Two-bit had sprayed out on accident from the extendable faucet. Steve's eyes swept over the scene, them now being big from shock as he realized the whole kitchen was wet, as if it was a very much hollowed out pool. He then gazed at Two-bit and Dally, Two-bit's facical expression looking sick, and Dallas's all bright red from laughing so much.

"Man, you leave the room for two minutes and this happens.." Steve spoke, continuing to relook over the kitchen scene a couple more times, before he looked back at Two-bit and Dally, who were now looking back at him. Just as Two-bit was about to say something, due to what Steve just pointed out, the three of 'em heard the front door of the Curtis's house open up. Two-bit and Dallas widened their eyes, Steve's already being big from everything that he was staring at in the kitchen. At first, the three male Greasers thought that Johnny, Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, and Kitten were back from the movies, which completely frightened them sense the kitchen was the way it was, Jocelyn was half dressed, and Jazz and Cassidy were still out all by themselves. Nevertheless, the fear from Dally, Steve, and Two-bit quickly drained away when they heard the door quietly get shut behind whoever was there, instead of it slamming shut like it would behind any other of the Greasers.

Just as Dally was about to ask Steve to go see who it was, his question was already answered to himself when _Jazz_ popped into the arch doorway, on the opposite side of Steve with his winter coat and waterproof boots no longer being worn.

The twelve-year-old male Greasers eyes shot big as they swept over the scene, no longer seeing anymore exploded milk or baby powder formula split all over, which was a relief from Two-bit actually cleaning all of that up. However, now there was water from the sink squirted out all over.

"Guys!" Jazz gasped, his voice full of nothing but shock.

"It's not what it looks like, Jazz!" Two-bit nervously blurted out as he gently laid Jocelyn back down onto one of the counters, where the other medium-sized rag was folded up and laying.

"It _looks _like the kitchen is a complete watery wreck!" Jazz panicked

"Hey, I just got back from finding Jocelyn's baby bag and fetching the baby powder and a new diaper!" Steve spoke up to protect himself, shooting his hands up to his shoulders, his right hand holding both the fresh diaper and the white baby powder container.

A confused expression formed on Jazz's face after taking in Steve's words, and his three friends knew exactly what question was running through his head.

"Thanks for the help, Stevie, buddy," Two-bit sarcastically said, which earned him a slim smirk from Steve, right before he said, "You're welcome.", shrugging his shoulders one time when doing so.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "We were just changing Jocelyn's diaper, Jazz," he then told the twelve-year-old boy, who still had an absolute confused look on his face.

"Dally, why are you wet?" Jazz asked

Dally rolled his eyes again after remembering the thought about how he got damp from not too long ago. Jazz watched and Steve did, too, considering he didn't know what happened between Dallas and Two-bit when he was out of the room. Two-bit cracked a phony grin as Dally glared at him for a couple of seconds, then looked back over at Jazz.

"Yeah, Two-bit was trying to wash Jocelyn off and...lets just say I'm never trusting him near the faucet around me ever again," Dallas mumbled

Jazz took a few seconds to digest Dally's words, then turned his attention over to Two-bit, who had a stain on her shirt that would eventually dry up, but he was looking at it with such a grossed-out look on his face.

"Two-bit, what is that? Water?" Jazz asked

"I _wish _it was water!" Two-bit responded

Steve needed to take a couple of seconds to think about what Two-bit actually meant by that, but when he realized Dally snickering and chuckling at the wisecracker, he instantly knew why it was so funny and started chuckling in. He couldn't help it. Two-bit wanted to scowl at them and tell them that it wasn't funny, but he was so caught up in how gross he felt that he didn't speak up with a single word.

Jazz only clenched his teeth, feeling sick to his stomach all the sudden, because he knew what Two-bit was meaning also, but he just didn't want to talk about it. On the other hand, out of those four Greasers, Jocelyn only giggled cutely, while she drooled and nibbled all over her right hand, then started absent-mindingly playing with her left hands fingers. Yeah...she had done her finishing buisness on Two-bit on accident...number one...

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm going to go change. Darry won't mind if I wear a pair of his clothes, I'm sure," Dallas shared

"Yeah, same here, but with only a shirt," Two-bit said "because I want to get out of mine.."

"B-but what about Jocelyn?!" Jazz asked, and with that, he recieved two different looks from Dally and Two-bit. It took the twelve-year-old boy a couple of seconds to get what their looks towards him meant, but after thinking it through, Jazz let out a sigh and gently and carefully picked Jocelyn up from laying back on one of the counters. It was obvious that Two-bit and Dally were telling _him_ to put her new diaper on her, saying that it couldn't have been so hard compaired to them actually slipping off her old, dirty one and washing her off.

Jazz carried Jocelyn into the living room to get her new diaper fixed on a lot more comfortably, while Dally and Two-bit headed up the stairs to go change. Steve decided to tag along with Jazz, just so he wouldn't be by himself with a baby for the first time ever. Even though it would only be for a short time to just fix Jocelyn's diaper, Jazz still would be completely nervous to be alone while doing so.

Carefully and gently, Jazz laid Jocelyn back on the couch and stripped off the medium-sized rag that Two-bit had wrapped around her from her waist-line down. Steve first of all handed over the baby powder, which Jazz gently placed some over Jocelyn's bottom with his left hand, his right hand being too busy with holding up Jocelyn's legs by her ankles.

"Say, where's Carla at, Jazz?" Steve asked as he watched the twelve-year-old boy sit down the container of baby powder down on the coffee table, right before he reached his hand out for the bright blue and bright green diaper, which Steve handed over with no hesitation for Jazz to wait.

"...She's taking some time to herself out on the front porch to get some fresh air," Jazz replied, his tone quiet a bit, because he was remembering what happened in town between him, Cassidy, Tigerlily, and mainly Zack. Nevertheless, Jazz didn't want to even speak about his ex-girlfriend or the psychotic Zack to any of his fellow Greasers, only because he didn't want any of 'em to worry about him and/or Cassidy.

"Hey, Jazz...didn't you have a watch on before you and Carla left?" Steve asked as he pointed one of his pointer fingers at Jazz's wrist that had his watch on earlier, but it was no longer there, after he gave it away to Zack, along with his wallet so he could save Cassidy's life.

However, all Steve got in response from the twelve-year-old boy was pure silence, which confused Steve a bit more, but he decided to not go on with repeating the same question. Instead he kept his mouth shut and watched as Jazz tried fixing the straps of Jocelyn's new diaper so it would stay on her, but however, he didn't know how, and no matter how much he tried, Jocelyn kept giggling since Jazz's fingers were poking at her waist-line a bit, and it tickled her. That just caused her to keep wiggling around from side to side. Jazz took in and let out a deep, but soft sigh, as he gently picked Jocelyn back up, then laid her back down on her back again. Steve, on the other hand, couldn't help cracking a grin at how adorable Jocelyn was. Jazz wanted to smile, too, but he was too lost in wanting to just get her new diaper fixed on her correctly that he could only continue trying to get that done.

Two-bit and Dallas appeared in the room after changing, Dally now wearing a new pair of Darry's clothes, and Two-bit only changed his shirt with one of Darry's, too, but since Darry was the toughest member in the gang, the shirt was a bit big on Two-bit, but not by much. The two Greasers joined in with Steve with watching Jazz fix Jocelyn's diaper, the seven month old baby girl still wigging back and forth from side to side, as she giggled cutely and shook her rattle that Jazz had fetched up and gave to her to keep her busy while he continued attempting to fix her diaper.

"Alright, Jocelyn, stay still," Jazz kindly ordered, but it did him no good, as he picked Jocelyn up again, then laid her back on the soft couch once more. "How in the world do you fix these straps?!"

"Can we just fetch the stapler?" Two-bit shrugged

Dally rolled his eyes over to the wisecracker and formed a evil smirk upon his face. "Sure, Two-bit...we'll be able to staple your mouth shut then!" Dallas cheered with fake cheerfulness, right before he formed a glare at Two-bit, then wiped his look off from his face, and looked back at Jazz.

"Touche!" Two-bit mumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest, then took a seat on the end of the couch, Jazz changing Jocelyn at the opposite side of the Curtis's couch.

Steve rolled his eyes at Dally and Two-bit's behavior, then continued watching as Jazz thought he fixed one of the straps on Jocelyn's diaper correctly, but when he picked her up to see how he did, the youngest Cade's diaper fell right off onto the couch. Jazz let out a sort of annoyed moan and gently rested Jocelyn back down onto the couch, going back to trying to fix her straps once again.

"How does Johnny do this?!" Jazz asked

"Well, considering he, Jocelyn, and Cassidy never go back to their home because it's nothing but a complete wreck, Johnny's been getting the hang of practically raising his sisters," Dally explained

"What about their folks, though?" Jazz questioned

Confused expressions formed on Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas's faces, and they exchanged them, right before they showed them to Jazz, who looked over his shoulder to realize how they were gazing him, right before he looked back at Jocelyn.

"Johnny-cake didn't tell you? Neither did Carla?" Steve asked, surprised

It was Jazz's turn to form a confused look. "Tell me what? What are you guys talkin' 'bout?"

Once again, Two-bit, Dally, and Steve exchanged expressions, but this time was all because they were now surprised, and the three of them formed frowns as they looked back at Jazz.

"Jazz..." Two-bit being the one to speak up, his voice full of sorrow. The twelve-year-old boy looked over his shoulder again at his three friends with a concerned look now on his face. He was growing nervous...feeling very scared on the inside about whatever Two-bit was about to tell him.

Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas exchanged their frowns one final time, right before Two-bit took in a deep breath and released it as a sigh, right before he gazed back at Jazz. "Jazz..." he said again, taking another short pause after saying the twelve-year-old boys name. "...Johnny, Carla, and Jocelyn's parents are drug people, and not to mention alcholics who physically and verbally abuse them."

Jazz's eyes shot big as his heart took one giant leap in his chest, which made his whole body jump a bit. The feeling just struck him hard, remembering the Cade's scrapbook and how in each and every picture he looked at, the three Cade's had at least one type of injury. Jazz could sense that they were holding something back, but he didn't know what it was...until that moment. Hearing about the Cade's parents also answered Jazz's other question on why they weren't in any of the pictures that were in the Cade's scrapbook.

Jazz looked back around at Jocelyn and continued to try to fix her diapers straps, while his eyes remained big a bit from shock, and different thoughts started swarming around in his mind. "...Oh my god..." Jazz muttered under his breath to himself. He couldn't believe it. Three of his amazing group of new, best friends were _actually _abused just like someone else Jazz knew with his entire heart and he was very, very close to this person...and just picturing Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn getting abused...forced dark memories of this close, close person of his to flow hard into his head...and it hurt both his heart and his mind.

"I can't believe Carla didn't tell you. I mean, you guys actually _kissed _before and she never told her own boyfriend about her, Johnny, and Joce's folks?" Two-bit, liked Steve and Dallas, remained surprised, and their frowns were no longer printed on their faces.

"She's _not _my girlfriend!" Jazz objected "we're just friends!"

Two-bit let out some snickers and chuckles, as Dallas and Steve exchanged smirks, before showing them to the twelve-year-old boy.

"Sure, Jazz, sure...I mean, it _is _normal for 'just friends' to kiss like that and then for the boy to say they didn't feel great with the idea for the girl to go out by themselves in town for some baby food and formula at the store," Steve explained, starting to chuckle and snicker himself.

Jazz kept his eyes on Jocelyn as he continued trying to fix the straps on her diaper, taking in Steve's words right before he rolled his eyes, but couldn't help growing a slim grin. Nevertheless, it didn't last long at all, because he remembered how Zack and Tigerlily were there in town, and if he wasn't there with Cassidy, she would've been kidnapped or even killed. Not only that, but hearing the truth about the Cade's actually being abused really made Jazz feel worse. Although, Jazz just kept his trap shut and went back to trying to fix Jocelyn's diaper, not speaking a single word about Cassidy, Jocelyn, and Johnny being abused.

"Hold still, Joce," Jazz ordered the seven month old baby girl again, his voice still being friendly, while he continued to attempt to fix Cassidy's diaper on her.

Suddenly, though, the front door of the Curtis's house swung open, and the four male Greasers looked over to see Carla, stripping off her winter jacket and waterproof boots from her, while she gazed at Jazz trying to change her baby sister, confusedly.

"Um..what are you guys doing?" Cassidy asked, sort of chuckling a bit.

"..Oh...well, Carla..um, Dally, Two-bit, and Steve just changed Jocelyn out of her dirty diaper and I'm trying to get a new one on 'er...however, I can't figure out how to...uh..." Jazz explained, his voice stuttering a bit from embarrassment, and his face turned bright, bright red.

"You can't figure out how to fix the straps, right?" Cassidy asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Jazz took in and let out a soft, embarrassed breath, but to his surprise when he glanced back over at Carla, she wasn't looking at him like he was insane or anything. She was actually smiling at him. That somehow just made Jazz's heart feel like it lit up, but he couldn't decide to himself why he suddenly felt like that.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Jazz asked

"I used to have the same problem, questioning Johnny how he did it so I could pick up on it. I eventually did," Cassidy replied, her heart-warming, golden smile still plastered on her face as she walked over to the couch and got down on her knees, giving her little sister a family kiss on the lips.

That made Steve, Two-bit, and even 'ol Dally smile, and Jazz's handsome smile just grew more, but some guilt overwhelmed him on the inside as he questioned himself one question...why must Carla, Jocelyn, and Johnny be abused by the two people who gave birth to them and were supposed to love them, not yell and beat 'em. Nevertheless, Jazz just shook that thought off from his mind, knowing for a fact that he couldn't control evil...and all that he's been through from his story...it was obvious that he knew how evil was like...

"Need a hand with her?" Cassidy asked, referring to Jocelyn and fixing on her new diaper. Jazz's face went from bright, bright red to bright, bright pink, after realizing that Cassidy was still smiling at him. But Jazz forced himself to smile, which he really enjoyed doing around his friends, especially Cassidy.

"You better believe it!" Jazz replied, happily, and with that, he moved away from Jocelyn, and Cassidy took over the youngest Cade's changing. Jazz, Two-bit, Dallas, and Steve watched, each of their eyes now filled with surprised feelings again, and they couldn't believe how fast Cassidy was at this whole changing stuff. It actually took her only ten seconds to fix the straps of Jocelyn's diaper, and then she asked Steve to go fetch her pants, which he did, returning only six seconds later.

"Say, Carla," Dally said "did you and Jazz get the baby formula and food?"

Cassidy slimly frowned for a second, but wiped it off as she slipped on Jocelyn's rainbow-flower pants, growing a small, beautiful grin when she watched Jocelyn shake and slimly nibble on her rattle.

"Jazz and I were able to get Jocelyn her favorite baby powdered formula, but the store ran out of mashed-up peas. So, we'll need to improvise on what to feed Jocelyn along with her milk," Cassidy instructed

While Dally let out a sigh and Steve frowned a little, both of them thinking that, that was going to be impossible since Jocelyn didn't like eating much besides her smashed-up peas, Two-bit had a thinking expression on his face and his right hand touching his chin.

Suddenly, Two-bit's eyes sparked up with an idea as he snapped his fingers together. "Doesn't the Curtis's have some peas up in one of the cabinets? We could just smash those up and serve them, right?"

Jazz, Cassidy, Steve, and Dally turned their attention over to the wisecracker of the Greasers gang, taking in what he just suggested. Surprisingly, Two-bit Matthews just came up with a great idea.

Dallas rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Oh, so _now _you become smart! You've been holding out of Stevie and I!" Dally moaned as he left the room through the arch doorway.

"Holding out?!" Two-bit gasped, narrowing his eyes in a angry way, which made Steve, Jazz, and Cassidy chuckle. "Wait a second, Dally! I _am _smart here! Hang on a sec!" Two-bit ordered, and with that, he trotted into the kitchen.

Steve rolled his eyes and carefully and gently picked Jocelyn up, which is when he kindly asked her if she was ready to eat. Jocelyn clapped her hands together and giggled after hearing Steve inform about food, which made Cassidy and Jazz giggle themselves some more. Steve snickered himself, then carried Jocelyn into the kitchen, being extra careful to not slip and fall from the water that was splashed all over the floor, cabinets, some on the table, fridge, etc. Cassidy, on the other hand, fetched one of Jocelyn's other bottles from her baby bag, then grabbed the baby formula that she and Jazz had bought from the store.

"Let me show you how to warm the milk, Jazz," Cassidy told her best friend.

"Oh...right," Jazz gulped as his face heated up with embarrassment from remembering how he attempted warming Jocelyn's milk on the stove and caused it to explode all over earlier. Cassidy took a gentle hold of Jazz's hand, which caused him to turn bright pink for some reason that he didn't know, and he was led into the kitchen by his best friend.

Jazz watched and listened as Cassidy explained and showed him how to warm the milk for Jocelyn, and he was getting the hang of it a lot better, especially when learning it from Carla. Two-bit and Steve both used all kinds of different rags to wash and wipe away the water that the wisecracker had spurted out from the sinks extendable faucet. Dallas was busy pouring some peas into a small, kiddie bowl and using a whisk to smash them up good and firmly, to make the peas look like nothing but a dark liquid, green soup, which was all really smashed-up peas were. Jocelyn continued playing with her rattle a bit as she sat in Sodapop's old highchair, gawking a bit around at Jazz, Cassidy, Dally, Steve, and Two-bit as they all did different things.

Steve and Two-bit finished up cleaning all of the water up and they quickly dropped all of the now damp rags down into the dirty clothes, empty basket that was in the laundry room. After Cassidy finished up showing Jazz how to make the bottle and milk warm for Jocelyn, not only did Jazz completely understand it all now, and felt a little bit more embarrassed on how he was way off with warming the milk and bottle on the stove, but Jazz said he would feed Jocelyn so she could go on and take a break, considering that she and Johnny both technically raise their baby sister. Cassidy and Jazz exchanged grins, right before Carla thanked him, handed over the milk bottle, then left the kitchen, Steve going along with her sense Jazz offered him to do so for a break also. After Dally finished smashing up the peas fully, and got out a little kiddie spoon to serve the mashed-up peas to Jocelyn, Jazz did the same thing and offered him a break, which he took, along with a thanks, right before he handed over the small bowl of mashed-up peas and the small spoon, then left the kitchen, where he, Cassidy, and Steve decided to watch Mickey Mouse, considering that Two-bit would properly change the channel to there when ever he came in.

"You can take a break if you want to, too, ya know, Two-bit?" Jazz offered, but surprisingly, Two-bit shook his head.

Confusedly, Jazz watched as he sat where he was, in one of the kitchen chairs that were now pulled up besides Soda's old highchair. Two-bit then pulled up another chair and sat on the opposite side of Sodapop's highchair, which is when Jazz rested the small bowl down in front of Jocelyn, who just looked at it, then looked back at him.

"Nah, Jazzy. It's fine. I don't mind. Besides, it's better to be in here instead of in the living room where Dally will most likely try to fire some more insults at me," Two-bit chuckled, finding that somehow funny that Dallas made fun of him the most out of everyone in the gang.

Jazz grew one of his world famous, handsome, golden smiles as he rolled his eyes in a playful way, not saying anything back to Two-bit as he picked up the small spoon from resting besides the small bowl of smashed-up peas. Two-bit and Jazz both smiled at the adorable seven month old as she just gawked at them confusingly, considering that she was so young and didn't know what was going on. Jazz dipped the small spoon into the solid green, liquid, smashed-up peas and scooped out some of the food. If there was one main thing that Johnny stated about being fed, it was that she loved it when people did the airplane thing, making the noise and pretending that the spoonful was the small plane itself.

"Alright, Jocelyn. Here it comes," Jazz said as he did the airplane noise with his lips and twirled the spoon around in three slow circles before he drove it up to Jocelyn's mouth. However, Jocelyn wouldn't open her mouth to eat the spoonful that Jazz was attempting to feed her. Confusedly, Jazz took the spoon away from resting in front of Jocelyn's mouth and looked at Two-bit, who gazed back with a confused expression of his own. "Why won't she eat?" Jazz asked

"Properly because it's not her origional mashed-up peas from the actual jar. These peas are just regular peas that Dally smashed up with a whisk here," Two-bit reminded

Jazz shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but we need to feed her something, and this is something we needed to improvise with, considering that the store ran out of the actual smashed-up peas."

It was then Two-bit's turn to shrug, and the two Greasers looked back at Jocelyn, who was looking back and forth from the two of them with a complete innocent look on her face.

Jazz attempted the airplane thing a couple more times, but it was getting him and Two-bit no where with feeding her their own mashed-up peas. All she was doing was gazing at them innocently, unless she was jugging down her warm milk, which was finished in like, twenty seconds.

"Come on, Jocelyn! Please! You got to eat!" Jazz pleaded

"Jazz's right, kiddo," Two-bit told Jocelyn, giving her cheek a little friendly pinch for about two seconds, then released her.

"Yeah, Joce. See? Two-bit likes it!"

"What?! Wait a min-"

Nevertheless, before Two-bit could finish what he wanted to say, Jazz slipped the small spoonful of the mashed-up peas into his mouth. Jocelyn watched Two-bit as his eyes grew big when tasting the smashed-up peas drip all over his tongue and continue its way down his throat in one big, disturbing gulp down.

"Aw man! That stuffs terrible!" Two-bit exclaimed with some gags added into his speaking.

"Dude! You were supposed to actually like it! Or at least _pretend _to like it!" Jazz informed him as he smacked the small spoon down next to the kiddie bowl, then ran one of hands through his brunette hair.

"My bad..sorry," Two-bit apologized, trying to still get over some small gags as he wiped his tongue with his sleeve.

Jazz rolled his eyes and decided to go ask Cassidy to feed Jocelyn, and so, Two-bit followed until the two of them stood in the arch doorway.

"Hey, Carla," Jazz spoke

"Yeah?"

"Can you please come and help Two-bit and I-"

However, before Jazz could even finish with what he wanted to say, the five Greasers heard the sound of something splatting in the kitchen. Quickly, Two-bit and Jazz looked back around and saw what happened. Jazz's mouth dropped open as Two-bit's eyes widened. Dally, Steve, and Cassidy quickly stood up from where they were sitting and rushed over to the arch doorway, where they saw Jocelyn sitting in Soda's highchair with her the bowl of smashed-up peas poured all over her head, her silky; bouncy; jet-black curls, face, and clothes now dripping in the mashed-up peas with a big, adorable smile on her face.

Steve and Dally widened their eyes while Cassidy just took in and let out a deep breath, right before she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"She actually ate that crap?!" Two-bit gasped, finding a hard time believing what he was seeing.

A glare swiped across Dally's face and showed it to Two-bit. "This is why Johnny-cake told us _we feed her_! We're not supposed to _let her feed herself_!" he exclaimed

Two-bit just rolled his eyes, then walked over to Soda's highchair, took the kiddie bowl off from resting on top of the youngest Cade's head, then carefully and gently picked her up in his arms, using a different medium-sized rag to wrap around her so he wouldn't get messy with the mashed-up peas.

"Well, we might as well give her a bath. Besides, Johnny said he wants her fast asleep before he, Pony, Pepsi-Cola, Kit-Cat, and Superman get back from the movies," Two-bit reminded

"Do you even _know _if you can give a baby a bath? You can't even get through reading the title of a book," Steve pointed out

Once more, Two-bit just rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't hear a single word that Steve said after he heard his question. "I'm sure givin' Jocelyn a bath will just be like giving a little puppy-dog a bath."

"Two-bit, you can't even handle taking a bath of your own without nearly drowning yourself here!" Dallas exclaimed as he walked up to the wisecracker and took the seven month old baby girl out of his arms.

"That one time was an accident!" Two-bit objected, but all he got in return was Dally telling him and the others to go on and take a break in the living room while he went upstairs to bathe Jocelyn, then change her into a pair of her pajamas. And so, that was done.

Dally spent about fifteen minutes upstairs, washing and scrubbing Jocelyn in the bathtub that was filled with warm water and bubbles, which Jocelyn really loved because of the bright colors the bubbles shined off, and because she could see her reflection in 'em. Dallas couldn't help laughing himself and smiling at the pretty little seven month old, taking most of his time cleaning the mashed-up peas out of her cute curly hair. Meanwhile downstairs, Two-bit was watching Mickey Mouse while Steve practiced some cartwheels, and Cassidy showed Jazz more of the Cade's scrapbook.

Dallas came back downstairs with Jocelyn at the strike of 9:00, she now being fully clean and in a warm pair of her pajamas. However, right when Dally sat her down on the floor, Jocelyn began crying loudly, and when she gets sat down when she doesn't want to be, she won't stop crying for at least an hour, and Johnny, Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, and Kitten would be back from the movies in about thirty-five minutes.

Jocelyn's sudden cries were so unexpected that it caused the five Greasers to jump.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Steve exclaimed as he covered his ears with both of his hands and clenched his eyes shut.

"Make her stop! Somebody find a off switch or somethin'!" Two-bit begged

"Oh, please! If we had off buttons, I would've broke yours off years ago!" Dally threatened the wisecracker as he waved a single one of his clenched fists.

Jazz rolled his eyes at his friends behavior and quickly picked Jocelyn up, right before he gently pressed her head down onto his shoulder and started patting her back soothingly, as he whispered to her to shush and that everything would be alright. However, Jocelyn wouldn't stop crying, and all Two-bit, Dally, Steve, and Cassidy did was watch Jazz try his best to comfort the youngest Cade, considering that they didn't know what to do to help cheer Jocelyn up.

The twelve-year-old boy started pacing back and forth on the living room floor, while he gently bounced and cradled the crying baby in his arms, but no matter what he did to try to shush Jocelyn down, she kept crying and crying.

The crying kept going on for thirty minutes straight, and Jazz was still pacing with the young baby girl in his arms. Tiredness was starting to attack all of the Greasers, causing their eyes to droop and mouths to let out yawns. However, they couldn't sleep due to Jocelyn's holler-filled cries, and she was supposed to be fast asleep before the rest of the gang arrived back from the movies, and they would be back in five minutes.

At that moment, Jazz remembered what he thought about babysitting before he actually was left alone to babysit Jocelyn with Dally, Steve, Two-bit, and Carla's help for the first time ever. He actually thought that it would be easy, but he knew that what Darry and Johnny warned him about was true. Watching a baby ain't no walk in the park.

"She's been crying for a half-an-hour straight! Nobody cries for a half-an-hour straight!" Jazz exclaimed, trying his best not to throw a fit himself, considering that he was getting so tired.

Dally stood up from the couch and stretched, yawning at the same time, before he walked over to Jazz and said that he'd try to calm her down. So, Jazz gladly handed her over and crashed onto the couch, feeling like he was about to pass out with Carla laying there next to him.

"Where's her binky and teddy bear?!" Dally asked, only raising his voice a bit so the others could hear him through Jocelyn's cries.

"Right here!" Steve replied as he reached behind the recliner and picked up Jocelyn's old teddy bear and her binky.

Quickly, Dallas trotted over to the recliner, where Steve was sitting, and took the old teddy bear and bright pink binky from his.

Tiredly, Jazz, Cassidy, Two-bit, and Steve watched as Dally laid back on the opposite end of the couch where Jazz and Cassidy weren't laying, and cradled Jocelyn as he popped her binky into her mouth, then snuggled her teddy bear up to her, which is when she gladly, and very tiredly wrapped her little arms around her teddy bears neck and held it close. Seriously, the second Dally popped her binky into her mouth, she stopped crying and sucked on it. Tiredly, Dally grinned and watched as Jocelyn's eyes drooped a couple times, trying her best to stay awake, but she couldn't...and so, she closed her eyes all the way, and fell into an adorable, sweet sleep.

Jazz, Cassidy, Dallas, Steve, and Two-bit each took in deep breaths of relief and let them out.

"Phew! Thank God..that's over," Two-bit said with a yawn.

"..Yep..." Steve mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he turned off the TV and kicked back in the recliner.

"So, guys...what do yawl...wanna..." Cassidy yawned

"Do? Does...sleepin' c-count?" Dally asked, tiredly, as he closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"I'm down with...that," Jazz yawned

"..Same here," Cassidy muttered, and with that, the five Greasers were fast asleep, each of 'em so exhausted to stay up for another second. It had certainly been a _lloooonngg _day.

Five minutes later, a loud _vvvvvrooommm _was heard outside in the darkness of the Curtis's house, but not any of the sleeping five Greasers, including Jocelyn for six, were awaken from being so tired. Yep, Soda was driving again.

"I can't believe you actually got into a fight at the movies and used the butter-hose on that Soc, Sodapop! Now, your shirts ruined!" Darry exclaimed as he opened the front door of his house and allowed his brothers and two friends to go in before him.

"It's not like I meant to get into that fight, but that Soc had it comin'! He deserved it!" Soda objected in order to protect his right from what happened at the movie theater, as he took one glance down at his white shirt that was stained with a bright yellow stain.

"Guys, shush! Look at this!" Kitten whispered, her, Johnny, and Pony being too busy smiling at the scene that was going on in the living room.

Darry and Soda walked into the house, the leader of the Greasers quickly catching the door before it slammed shut with one heck of a loud bang and quietly shutting it behind him.

Steve was past out in the recliner, and Two-bit was sleeping in front of the coffee table on the floor. Dallas was fast asleep on one end of the couch with Jocelyn sleeping fully and comfortably on his chest, as if she was never even crying. Lastly, Cassidy was sleeping on the other end of the couch with her arms wrapped around Jazz, and one of his arms resting around her, while his other rested under his head. They were all so dead tired that it made Soda, Ponyboy, Johnny, Kitten, and even Darry chuckle quietly, as they hushed each other a little.

Johnny smiled as he took a look at Cassidy sleeping comfortably with Jazz, noticing how sweet and happy his first little sister looked while she slept. The eldest Cade picked up a heavy, warm blanket and carefully pulled it over Carla and Jazz, right before he brushed a piece of Cassidy's hair out of her face, then gave her a little family kiss on the head. Kitten pulled a blanket over Steve to keep him warm for the night, and Ponyboy did the same thing to Two-bit.

Johnny-cake walked over to the end of the couch and carefully picked Jocelyn up from laying on Dally's chest, then Sodapop covered 'ol Dallas up with another heavy, warm blanket.

"She sure does look like she's happy," Johnny softly announced to his friends that were actually awake, right before he gave his sleeping baby sister a family kiss on her lips. "Looks like Jazz did a really good job, along with Two-bit, Dally, Steve, and Carla's help."

"Yeah. We told you that he would do absoluetly great on his first time babysitting," Ponyboy said as he gave Johnny a couple pats on the shoulder, right before he walked into the kitchen to fetch himself a drink.

"Soda, go change out of that shirt," Darry ordered one of his kid brothers, quietly.

"Alright, Darry," Sodapop gave in, and with that he took off his white shirt, then left the room so he could go place it in the laundry room.

"Um...Darry," Ponyboy's voice came out in a confused tone.

"Yeah?"

"The kitchen smells like spilt milk and baby powder formula...and I found one of Jocelyn's dirty diapers in one of our bowls,"

"And not to mention there's tons of wet rags in the laundry room..and our green peas are gone," Soda added onto Pony's findings.

Darry's eyes grew big as he and Kitten exchanged surprised looks, then showed them to Johnny, who was surprisingly smiling and chuckling.

Johnny looked back down at Jazz, keeping his smile perfectly straight on his face. "I told him watching a baby ain't no walk in the park."

**AN: So, that was Jazz's first time babysitting! Wow! A lot can happen in just one day! Well, it's time to move on with Thursday in the Curtis's house (3 days till the Curtis's family ranch trip!). What could possibly happen the next day in the Curtis's house? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! As always, the questions I always ask at the end of my chapters still remain and I'll read yawl in chapter 23! :D :D :D :D **


	23. Help from a Pretty Redhead

**AN: Hello, hi, oh, everybody! I'm completely loving how "Welcome to the New Home" is being enjoyed by all of you and I love writing it for you all! As always, I thank my great, great friends who are reviewing and I thank you all for reading up till this point with my first ever story on here! You all are such amazing people and I adore each and every one of you! Also, just to review, Jazz's first ever babysitting experience is over and it's now Thursday, three days until the Greasers head off to the Curtis's family ranch for their trip. In this chapter, Jazz will now meet someone who'll teach him a lesson that's very important and will change his way at looking at certain things... ****Well, it's time for yawl to sit back, clear your mind & relax, set down the homework and studying, fetch some popcorn and your favorite pop, get ready to meet another familiar character, and enjoy chapter 23 of "Welcome to the New Home" :D**

_Chapter 23_

Jazz's first ever babysitting experience was certainly one he would never forget for his entire life, growing up fully until he reached his ending time to go up in the sky. Cassidy, Two-bit, Dally, and Steve were, of course, going to remember watching Jocelyn with Jazz forever, too. The rest of the gang, a.k.a: Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, Kitten, and Johnny, were only going to remember three things: The middle Curtis's wildly crazy fast driving to the movies and back to the house, Sodapop's fight with this one Soc in the movie theater when buying his and the others popcorn and drinks, and lastly, how exhausted, but yet peaceful and happy, their 'babysitters' looked all past out in deep sleep when they arrived back to the house from the movie theater.

Jazz and Cassidy had slept in each others arms fully all night, and when they finally woke up to realize that they were laying right next to each other with their arms wrapped around the other, the two of them rapidly turned dark pink, and Cassidy quickly got out from under the heavy, warm blanket, and hopped up from the couch. Embarrassingly, Jazz hid a frown from forming on his dark pink face as his ears started heating up, and Carla only took out her small hair-tie that was still holding back her brunette hair in its ponytail from the day before, she hiding the same amount of embarrassment from showing herself. The two of them felt like their hearts were both about to explode from feeling so embarrassed, and they both blamed themselves for falling asleep like that, but it wasn't their faults. They were both so, so tired, and Jazz was actually still so exhausted. Cassidy was used to getting some sleep and waking up in a single heartbeat, considering that she and Johnny were technically raising Jocelyn.

Two-bit was still fast asleep on the floor, right in front of the coffee table, and Steve was remaining sleeping in the recliner, both of 'em too tired to even get themselves up, nor even feel like they had enough energy to even push off the heavy, warm blankets that they were now covered up with. Dally, on the other hand, woke up when Darry told him to at 9:00, and with that, he was in charge of waking Steve and Two-bit up, considering that Jazz and Cassidy were already awake, trudging themselves around for yet another day in the Curtis's house. Johnny was already up, too, along with Jocelyn and Kitty. Speaking of the youngest Cade, Jocelyn was now being fed her morning bottle in a new pair of morning clothes, thanks to none other than Johnny, and Darry had just awaken Sodapop and Ponyboy, who had no trouble at all with waking up on another snow day with no homework, work, studying, or any chores for a change. It was just going to be a day with the gang...although, Jazz had something in mind that he wanted to do on his own, just for that day, that is.

For a huge, surprising change in the morning wake-up routine in the Curtis's house, Two-bit had no trouble getting up when Dallas gently nudged him in the back a couple of times, then in the ribs with a couple taps of his foot. Two-bit only suffered from slightly sore eyes and about seven yawns over waiting for Soda to complete yet another famous, colorful breakfast of chocolate cake, chocolate milk, and some rainbow eggs and blue bacon strips.

However, when Dallas tried to wake Steve up by nudging him with slightly rough, but yet gentle pushes on the shoulder, he kept battering away his hand. Dally didn't allow it to bug and get to him so quickly, sense he completely understood that Steve, Two-bit, Carla, Jazz, and himself had been through quite a lot with babysitting Jocelyn the night before. And so, Dally continued trying to wake Steve up with a tiny bit harder pushes while he started ordering him to wake up. Nevertheless, that didn't work either, and when Dally decided to pull and tilt Steve foward so he could possibly wake him up that way by picking him up and placing him on his feet himself, Dallas accidently dropped Steve and forced him to hit the floor. Dally bit down on his thumb nail and watched Steve just lay there on the floor, Dally's eyes shining off with complete concern, as if he was saying, "Oh! That _had _to hurt!"

Although, Dallas was relieved when Steve was actually awake when he fell, and he tiredly pushed himself up onto his knees, his eyes closed half-way as he rubbed them, yawning the words, "Who put the floor here?", while doing so. For a complete surprise, Dally actually smirked in an actual playful way and rolled his eyes as he snickered a bit, knowing for a fact that when Steve was tired, he needed to take a moment to just settle down and understand what happened to cause him to be so tired so he could earn his energy back. Dally then reached down and grabbed Steve's arm, hauling him up from the Curtis's living room floor and leading him into the kitchen for Sodapop's colorful, delicious breakfast.

Jazz, though, ended up where he was right then at that moment. The library. Like all teenagers or kids going into their teenage lives, they prefer being by themselves for at least one day of the week. It just so happened that Jazz wanted to be away on his own that Thursday afternoon. Yes, the afternoon. The poor twelve-year-old boy was so exhausted from the day before, babysitting away with little Jocelyn, along with Two-bit, Dallas, and Steve, who just added more exhaustion onto it all, considering the way that they sort of argued and complained about certain things. But Jazz still cared about and loved each and every one of his Greaser buds, and thanks to Carla, he actually managed to stay calm and try his best with everything...even though it took a lot more of work and energy then what he thought it would take.

Nevertheless, Jazz just wanted to spend the day all by himself at the library, sense he absoluetly adored reading and writing, and not to mention he wanted to check out some books on music and rockstars. Ever sense Cassidy lectured him with different words about never giving up on your dreams or throwing away your hobbies, which are what makes you, _you_, Jazz wanted to find out more about music and rockstars all over again, so he embraced his tries with going to the library that Thursday, thanks to remembering what Cassidy told him. She was certainly one heck of a bright girl, Jazz thought. She was mightly beautiful, too, and not to mention very kind. She looked real good everyday and in everything, Jazz also thought. Cassidy was different from any other girl he's ever met in his life, and he completely adored that about her. She was certainly golden.

Jazz nearly fell asleep again over breakfast, his face coming so close to falling into his piece of chocolate cake, but luckily, Ponyboy grabbed his shoulder and snapped him out of it from his tired trance, and his half shut eyes completely opened up again. So, after they all ate, Jazz went back to the couch and fell fast asleep again, which Cassidy couldn't help grinning to and she warmly tucked her best friend under the same heavy, cozy blanket that Johnny had covered the two of 'em up with the late night before. Jazz ended up sleeping for a few more hours, not being disturbed at all, and his fellow Greasers made sure that they were all quiet and careful around him. Finally, after Jazz woke back up at 5:37, he questioned first of all who tucked him under the soft, warm blanket, but later found out it was Cassidy. Nobody told him, he just knew with his heart that it was her. Jazz then informed the gang that he wanted to head out to the library and just look around there by himself. At first, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy questioned if they wanted to allow Jazz to go all by himself somewhere in public, and Cassidy even offered that she would go with him, Johnny-cake and Two-bit then saying that they would tag along, but Jazz just said he wanted to read a bit in peace and quiet at the library.

It took a few extra minutes of debating, but as soon as Jazz promised that he wouldn't talk to any strangers or send out a bad message to other people who weren't Greasers or Socs, the three Curtis brothers finally allowed it, and sense the library was only about a five minute walk from the house, it wasn't really a big deal. So, Jazz zipped on a smaller winter jacket that looked more like a regular jacket, then slipped on his pair of waterproof boots, right before he waved good-bye to the rest of the gang and told them that he'd be back later, recieved their laters, then headed out the main door of the house, making sure it didn't slam shut behind him before he left the porch.

So, Jazz was now at the library that Thursday. The clock struck 5:42, and Jazz was busy looking through the different aisles of bookshelfs to find books about music and/or rockstars. He was only planning on checking out four books.

Not many people were there at the library that day, considering that it was almost Christmas and people were busy hanging out with their friends and families. Only about seven people were there, one being the libraries owner, Mr. Hank, two female Socs, and the other four people just being 'regulars', or just people who weren't Greasers or Socs.

Jazz softly hummed to himself a great mysical tone, while he continued slowly walking down one of the silent aisles, until he stopped and finally found the section that held books about music and rockstars. A slim, handsome smile swiped across the twelve-year-old boys face as he only pulled out one of the books from the music shelf to only read the title and see the cover. When Jazz took a look on both the front and the back of the book a couple of times, and was about to slip it back in, he heard some rude sounding snickering and chuckling from the end of the aisle he was in. Confusedly, Jazz gazed down the aisle and saw one of the Regulars sitting at one of the round tables with another Regular, the two of them chuckling when looking at him, but quickly looked away when they realized Jazz was now gazing down their direction.

Jazz closed his eyes, took in and let out a deep, but soft breath from his nose, then opened his eyes back up, right before he looked back at the book he was holding and slid it back into its spot that it was in, before Jazz took it out from the shelf to just see it. He only pretended that he didn't hear those two mean Regulars, and continued on with searching for some books.

"Can't you believe that some _Grease _like him is allowed in here?" one blonde male Regular whispered into another Regulars ear, who happened to be a black-haired female. These two regulars were maybe about two years or so older then Jazz, so he couldn't do anything to stop them. Even though they were whispering and chuckling softly, he could still hear that it was all 'cause of him.

The black-haired female Regular snickered, her hand over her mouth to keep her laughs from turning loud in what was supposed to be a very quiet place.

"I know, huh? Shouldn't he be at the dump? Ya know, with the other pieces of trash?" the black-haired female Regular whispered, chuckling some more with her blonde-haired male friend.

Hearing their hurtful words just caused Jazz to close his eyes again, take in a deep breath, release it softly, both through his nose again, then he opened his eyes back up. His heart was racing from so much sorrow and pain, and his mind started bringing back dark, frightening, painful memories from his life story, and not to mention Cassidy, Jocelyn, and Johnny's abusive parents, considering that they...oh, god. More flashbacks of the past, only a couple weeks back from when it all happened...unfortuently.

Jazz only continued to keep looking through the bookshelf, pretending that those Regulars didn't even exist sense they didn't deserve his time. The twelve-year-old brunette Greaser began thinking about those two female Socs that he witnessed when he first walked into the library. They were both beautiful, tuff looking girls, one with short black hair and the other with long red hair. The two of them were just sitting at one of the round tables, the black haired one smacking on her gum and flipping through a fashion magazine, while the redhead was busy studying for an upcoming exam, even though school was still canceled and would remain canceled until Christmas past. To be honest, though, Jazz was sort of afraid and nervous if he just caught one little view of these two Soc girls. They might've looked nice, but Jazz remembered how he thought Tigerlily was nice, which she was at first, but then she turned into a monster, doing an absolutely ridiculous and evil thing to Jazz's father, wrecking his family forever and ever. Although, Jazz thought that the redhead certainly did look good in baby-blue, and the other female black-haired Soc looked really sweet in cotton-candy pink. What two very beautiful, high-class young ladies, Jazz then brought up to himself in his mind.

A slim grin swiped across Jazz's face from thinking about how beautiful the two girls were, but it was obvious that they were older then him. Possibly sixteen year olds was Jazz's guess, and not only that, but they weren't from his area or group. In other words, they were Socs, and he was a Greaser.

Nevertheless, Jazz just swiped that thought away from his mind, considering that he was still pondering on if he should ever attempt dating again, and continued on with searching for four books to check out. Finally, after a few more minutes of searching and tuning out the rude Regulars quiet whispering and soft snickering, Jazz found four books that he'd think he'd really enjoy reading.

_"History of all Music", "Elvis's Singing Star Years", "Rockin' Guitars", _and, _"Backin' Down the Street on my Skateboard"_

_"Backin' Down the Street on my Skateboard"_? That doesn't have anything to deal with music, guitars, or singers...but it was a story about a twelve-year-old boy, just like Jazz, who was learning how to ride a skateboard with the help of his girlfriend...but why would Jazz want to even read a book that's thrilling, but teaches you how to ride a skateboard? Hm...trying to impress someone, huh? Maybe so, maybe not.

The twelve-year-old male Greaser walked back down and out of the aisle that he was in, the library being so quiet like it was supposed to be. So, so quiet that you could hear your own footsteps when walking around on the carpeted floor, which was what Jazz exactly heard as he walked, along with the Regulars mocking chuckles and soft, rude words towards him, but like Jazz, he just continued to ignore them, no matter how much the words hurt.

Mr. Hank glanced up from his paperwork that he was doing behind his main desk when he heard Jazz's kind, soft, and very shy words say, "Excuse me, sir..."

Jazz was so nervous as Mr. Hank looked at him with a surprised expression on his face, and Jazz knew...it wasn't surprising in a good way. That's the reason why Jazz kept having more and more nervousness piling up on his mind. Jazz didn't know Mr. Hank, and he already knew that he wasn't making a good first impression on him, but the twelve-year-old Greaser didn't know why. Jazz was so caught up in feeling so nervous that he didn't even realize that their was a sweet and very gentle pair of loving green eyes resting on him...the Soc redhead chick, and she couldn't help beautifully grinning at the twelve-year-old Greaser.

Mr. Hank examined Jazz from the bottom of his waterproof boots to the top of his brunette hair, gazing at the four books he was nervously holding tightly to his stomach afterwards. A mocking grin flashed across Mr. Hank's face as he closed his gray eyes and let out a few devious snickers, right before he evilly opened his cold, icy sheets of ice, gray eyes again. Darkness was sparking off in both of 'em, which completely startled Jazz.

"Well, well...well," Mr. Hank chuckled, harshly. Jazz gulped down a big lump that was the size of a baseball in his throat, it forming from being so nervous of the libraries owner who wasn't just an owner...but he was a _Soc_. "How are you expecting to pay for those books, Grease? I don't think you've noticed, but you can't take books out by paying us with crumbled up pieces of trash!"

Jazz cocked an eyebrow, knowing for a fact that, that was an insult, but he didn't know exactly how to fire back anything at the libraries owner, considering that this _man_ was a Soc and a very snobby, crueler one at that.

"...I don't plan to do such a thing, sir," Jazz shyly mumbled as he hesitantly reached out his arms and carefully slid the four books that he picked out onto the main desk, in front of Mr. Hank, right before he quickly took his arms back and placed them both back down at their sides.

He watched as Mr. Hank took his time to look over and read the titles of the four books, right before he smirked back over the desk and showed his devious look to the twelve-year-old boy.

"You're not from 'round these parts, aren't ya?" Mr. Hank asked "because I certainly haven't seen you around here in my library before."

"...You could say that, sir," Jazz hesitantly spoke up, as if he didn't hear anything after hearing Mr. Hank's question to him. "...I live with my friends."

A confused expression wiped across Mr. Hank's face, as he took a minute to digest Jazz's words. He wasn't confused at all about Jazz saying that he was living with his friends...he was shocked that Jazz was saying that he actually _had _friends!

"What friends? Who'd wanna be friends with a piece of white trash with greasy hair like you?" Mr. Hank asked, his voice lowering and lowering, while he leaned over the main desk a bit so he could look Jazz directly in the eyes, which completely terrified the twelve-year-old boy, and not to mention filled him up with sorrow, and nothing but _complete _sorrow. And also, Jazz's hair wasn't greasy much. Every day, since he got discovered and taken in by the Greasers, he started applying hair-grease into his brunette hair, the same amount that Cassidy uses. Not too much and not too little. It was just right to make his hair shiny and label him a Greaser, but not a total greasy mess that it looks like he could glide when he walked.

"Oh, that's right! You're parents properly thought you were a mistake and they kicked you out of the house, right?" Mr. Hank snickered, finding it funny that he was actually verbally harming a complete, defenseless, harmless, innocent, and handsome twelve-year-old boy. That was technically child abuse, but Mr. Hank didn't seem to care one bit. He was certainly a man who got his jollies out of Greasers misery and pain, not caring one bit how old they were or how they reacted. _He just did it_.

Jazz's eyes slimly widened with his huge amount of sorrow starting to glimmer right off, which is what Mr. Hank wanted to see. Jazz cringed at the memories of his parents, only because that because of Tigerlily, they were no longer a family. Nevertheless, what Mr. Hank was harassing Jazz by was nothing but lies. Huge, complete lies, and Jazz knew that himself. His parents truly did adore and love him with their whole golden, rainbow, loving hearts. However, after Tigerlily ended up doing such an hard to believe thing that caused Jazz's parents and him to all be parted, Jazz wandered around all by himself...well, that is before Ponyboy and Two-bit found him in that alley, and not to mention about where Jazz was _before _he went to that alley. Hm...where, though?

"N-no, sir," Jazz stuttered, trying his best not to break down in tears from the memories of his folks flooding into his mind. "My parents are just...else where..."

Mr. Hank rolled his eyes in an uncaring way. "And by 'else where', I believe that it's anywhere that doesn't have _you _there, Greaser!"

"No! You got it all wrong! My parents are-" Jazz began, feeling like it was an okay time to finally spill his guts about what happened to his folks, even though he was talking to a Soc. Maybe it'd make him apologize, Jazz thought. However, he was wrong. Mr. Hank _never _apologized to anyone but his friends and family, who were _all _Socs!

"I don't care to hear it, Greaser!" Mr. Hank exclaimed in a quiet tone, only because they were in the library. He had cut Jazz off before he could even get past where his parents were. But why would his parents just abandon their only child like that? Did Jazz's parents even...abandon him, though? Or did somethin' else happen?

Considering that Jazz was about to talk about his parents to some Soc who didn't give a crap to hear 'bout it, Jazz felt like he was about to break down in tears. Once again, _that _was what Mr. Hank wanted. Nevertheless, Jazz wouldn't allow himself to crack, or for him to shed a single tear. He knew that Mr. Hank was trying to get to him because he was a Soc and he was a Greaser. That was one verbally harsh adult! If he could've hit Jazz, he actually would, believe it or not. Although, it would cause him to go to jail for doing such a thing in a public area.

"...Sir, I don't want to try to rush you or tell you how to do your job," Jazz softly and nervously spoke. "_Mostly because I don't know how to even do it..."_. The twelve-year-old hesitated to catch Mr. Hank's icy cold eyes and clenched teeth, glaring away in a ticked off way at him. Jazz gulped again, feeling that he shouldn't have said that, but he went on and finished what he innocently wanted to ask. "Can you please just check out these four books for me?"

Once again like before, Mr. Hank rolled his eyes. "Like I told ya before, Grease kid, you _can't_, which means you _can not_, pay for checking out books with pieces of crumbled up trash!"

Jazz was starting to get real annoyed, but he certainly didn't show it. "Sir, I told you before, I wouldn't ever dream of doing something like that. So, _please_ just check out my books."

"And pay with them with what?! Are you really _that _poor enough that you don't even have a single piece of crumbled up trash on you?! What's next, Grease? Are you going to try in bribing to pay me with a lock of your greasy hair?" Mr. Hank asked, smiling in devious spite of himself, and he didn't hold back his rude, quiet chuckles.

At that moment, Jazz could feel his blood boiling up under his skin, running all through his body like steam from a volcano that was about to erupt. Although, he didn't scowl, he didn't show his anger to this grown man Soc. Instead he kept his mouth shut and jammed one of his hands into one of his jeans pockets so he could pull out some quarters to show Mr. Hank that he _did _have money, and that he, nor the other Greasers, _were not _poor. Nevertheless, before Jazz could take any of his coins out from his pocket, he felt a gentle hand get placed on the top of his shoulder.

Without any hesitation, Jazz's eyes shot big and he quickly shrugged off whoever's hand was on his shoulder. His heart dropped from fear as he rapidly forced himself to turn around so he could see who was there, touching his shoulder in the first place. Shock filled the twelve-year-old boys body, his heart remaining being dropped, but this time was out of being so stunned. He was also sort of relieved, but a little scared at the same time. Jazz was having such a hard time believing what he was seeing that he couldn't help growing his eyes bigger, and his mouth made a small 'O' shape.

It was that female Soc. The redhead, to be more percise. She didn't look so pleased one bit. Instead she was giving this stern look of hers off. But to Jazz's surprise, it wasn't being sent out to him, it was being given to Mr. Hank. More surprised feelings filled Jazz when he realized that Mr. Hank was actually looking nervous, and over some sixteen-year-old or a little younger lookin' redhead girl who was just, slimly glaring at 'im.

Jazz closed his mouth that was still hanging open a tiny bit, then grew slightly confused on what the heck was going on. Why was Mr. Hank acting and seeming so nervous when realizing what this female redhead Soc was doing? That was the main that Jazz kept wondering to himself in his head.

"Uncle Hank," the redhead girl spoke up, her tone being such a beautiful voice, but was sounding sort of annoyed, while she gazed at the full grown man Soc, who was now playing around with his thumbs, knowing for a fact that those two green eyes were still resting on him.

Well, that answers that, Jazz then thought to himself, in spite of answering his own question. The twelve-year-old male Greaser slimly looked up at the redhead Soc, his nervousness still remaining and heart beating crazy in his chest. He saw her beautiful, shimmering, emerald-like eyes that looked just like Jocelyn's. Just taking one look at the female redhead Socs eyes...it gave it away to Jazz that she somehow wasn't like the other Socs...she was different, but he didn't know quite how. Jazz only knew...that, that redhead...was no full, stuck-up, snobby Soc.

"Uncle Hank, what's going on here? I told you, and I remember that Daddy also informed you that you _must _be kind to _all _of the visitors that come in through this libraries doors, wether you like it or not," the redhead stated, her hands now resting on her hips.

"Sherry, please understand the fact that we're Socs, not poverty, little Greasers," Mr. Hank innocently spoke to the redhead girl, who just so happened to be his niece.

"_Sherry?_" Jazz questioned in his mind, knowing for a fact that, that must've been this redhead Socs name. Considering that this Sherry Soc was there, surprisingly having his back and backing him up, Jazz didn't feel the need to listen to anymore insults from Mr. Hank.

"Uncle Hank, what are you saying?! Who says Greasers are poverty?! They're not!" Sherry exclaimed, her voice yet in a whisper, and her tone filled with annoying range at her uncle. "And also, Uncle Hank, you're supposed to be a _mature adult_! You're thirty-one and married with your own kids, for Pete's sake!"

Jazz was certainly now starting to feel completely surprised in all the some female Soc was saying, and all of it just to have his back and help him out of his situation. But...she was a _Soc_ here! Why would she...help a Greaser out? That's when Jazz knew that he was right...Sherry _was _different from other Socs, and it was because she actually liked Greasers, even though they got into more fights and were more violent by just a smitch. Nevertheless, Sherry thought that there was no _actual _difference between Greasers and Socs, and that's why she wanted to help Jazz out. Not only did he _need _it, but Sherry wanted to teach him something that was very important. That is, after she got to know some more 'bout him, starting with his name.

"Now what would your parents say if they knew that you were sticking up for some _Grease-head_, Sherry?" Mr. Hank asked, dissapointedly, as he shook his head and released a sigh at the beginning of his words.

The fancy-looking, beautiful redhead continued having her hands on her hips, until she started to fix one of her sleeves of her white floral, baby-blue sweater. She bit her mouth a gentle bit from the inside in an uncaring way as she gleamed her emerald green eyes over at her uncle again. She wasn't scared or putting any care into it about what her parents would say to her about helping out somebody, even if this somebody was a Greaser.

"I don't care what Mom and Daddy says about me helping him out. Dad's too busy treating me as his little girl and you know that my Mom's always caught up in making me her little Barbie, dress and make-up doll," Sherry reminded her uncle, as she took a second to think if she should place her hand back on Jazz's shoulder again. She felt like she shouldn't, considering that she didn't want Jazz to feel uncomfortable 'bout her, nor give him the wrong idea that she wanted to do something to him. But after a couple more seconds of thinking it through in her head, Sherry placed her hand on the twelve-year-old boys shoulder again. To her surprise and relief, though, Jazz didn't shrug her hand off this time. Sure, Jazz still felt uncertain about Sherry a bit, but she was different than other Socs. So, he decided he would go ahead and allow Sherry to think of him as different, too. Just like Sherry, Pony, and even Cassidy, Jazz knew that there wasn't any main difference between Greasers and Socs. However, Jazz believed that Socs certainly did have it easier and better lives than the Greasers, but Jazz was glad to have the new life that he did right then.

"Sherry! Why would you even consider helping out such a piece of dirty, greasy, idiotic Grea-!" Mr. Hank began bellowing, keeping his tone only soft because of the library scene.

"Uncle Hank, that's _enough_!" Sherry cut him off, holding Jazz close to her, which sort of made the twelve-year-old brunette boy begin to feel his heart pounding like a wild, crazy drum all over again.

Mr. Hank looked at his niece full of shock, only his eyes sparking off his true feelings, and he kept his mouth shut, dumb-struck.

"Cut the boy some slack, Uncle Hank. Seriously, he's just a kid," Sherry informed, her voice now back in a gentle and kind way towards her uncle. "Just check 'im out his books. And check 'em out under my account."

"Are you serious, Sherry?!" Mr. Hank asked, half upset, half dissapointed.

"_Are you serious, Sherry?" _Jazz asked himself the same thing in his head, but his was out of being so surprised in what this girl was actually saying and doing for him. "_Really? She's actually...offering to check MY books out for ME? But I'm a Greaser...and she's a...Soc."_

The beautiful redhead Soc smiled her beautiful grin upon her face, her cheeks shining off her bright pink blush that was applied on, and eyes shimmering her matching baby-blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner. She was certainly one heck of a beautiful girl, Jazz thought to himself, but he thought there was someone else that was even more beautiful, and not to mention golden.

Sherry kept her beautiful smile plastered on her face as she pulled out her card from her matching white floral, baby-blue skirts pocket, then handed it over to her uncle, who hesitantly took it from her hand and gazed at her picture that was in one of the corners of her card.

"I'm serious, Uncle Hank. Now, would you please check out these boys books out for him? I'll keep them out under my account for as long as he wants to keep 'em out," Sherry told her uncle, as she gazed down at Jazz, showing him her beautiful grin, right before she and Jazz gleamed back at Mr. Hank, who was now mumbling and scowling at his computer as he zipped in Sherry's card. He was swearing under his breath, saying every mean, cruel, dark, and disturbing word in the book to himself, sending them all out to every Greaser in the world, while he checked the four books that Jazz wanted to check out, then typed them all into his computer, under Sherry's account.

Feeling completely satisfied, Sherry took her card back and slipped it back into her skirts pocket, right before Mr. Hank continued grumbling and snarling out harsh words to himself, and slid Jazz his four books that he took from the shelves.

"...Thank you, sir," Jazz hesitantly sighed, even though he completely disliked Mr. Hank, especially after all that he's said to him, attacking him verbally with so many careless words. Although, Jazz knew that his parents always raised him right, and taught him how to treat others the way that he'd like to be treated. Even though that Mr. Hank was a total jerk and loved hurting Greasers with words, Jazz knew that he was still supposed to treat him right, no matter what happens. Nevertheless, Jazz also remembered what Jazz's father told him if anyone ever laid a single finger on him to harm him...he had his fathers full approval to fight back for protection. He also had his mothers approval, 'cause she completely agreed with her husband, and that _nobody_ was allowed to attempt to hurt her baby boy. But...what actually _did _to happen to Jazz's folks?

Sherry watched as Jazz held the four books close to his stomach, tightly, and walked right past her, not even giving her a single look in the eye. A slim frown slipped across the redhead girls face, and so, she whispered to her uncle to go take a break in his office, considering that it was mainly his fault that Jazz was feeling so upset with so much sorrow right then at that moment. At first, Mr. Hank was getting ready to start another arguement between him and his niece just because she helped Jazz out, but when Mr. Hank looked right into Sherry's eyes, he sighed his upsetting toned 'Fine', then stomped into his office that was in the way back of the library. No matter how much he wanted to slam the door, he knew he couldn't. So, he angrily clenched the doorknob and closed the door with a slimly angry force, right before he locked himself in there, and refused to come out until Jazz left.

The redhead female Soc kept her shimmering green eyes on her uncle until he vanished behind his offices door, and continued watching until the door closed all the way. Sherry then looked back at Jazz, who was now sitting at one of the round tables all by himself, already reading through the first couple pages of _"Backin' Down the Street on my Skateboard"_

Wow...why was Jazz really _that _interested in reading a book on an adventure with a boy learning how to ride a skateboard, with the help of his best friend, who's a very pretty, tomboy girl, and she becomes his girlfriend? Apperently, Jazz wanted to learn how to ride on a skateboard, considering three things. One, he doesn't even know how to ride a bike. Two, he wanted to feel the thrill and excitment with when riding something brings. And lastly, three...was he...actually trying to...impress someone?

"...Hey, kid.." Sherry's sweet, gentle, calm voice spoke up.

Jazz instantly knew that she was talking to him. Shyly, the twelve-year-old brunette Greaser gazed over at the redhead Soc, who grew a slim smile at him, while she played around with her red-painted nails.

When Jazz wasn't saying anything back, Sherry knew that she was officially on the spot, meaning that she was the one who had to keep going on with whatever she wanted to say.

To Jazz's surprise, Sherry actually approached over to the round table that he was sitting at and pulled out the chair that was across from him. What surprised Jazz more was that this beautiful redhead Soc was actually now sitting across from him, her sweet, soft, gentle smile still glued on her face. Her red hair was so silky and straight, gentle-looking at just the touch, and her green eyes were sparkly, just like two emeralds. Those were actually the exact same eyes that Jocelyn had, which really made the seven month old Cade seem very, very rare, and all because a Soc actually had the same eyes as her.

"...Can I help you?" Jazz shyly asked, focusing his eyes back down on _"Backin' Down the Street on my Skateboard"_, after he gazed a little peak at Sherry.

Sherry frowned again at the rude memories of her Uncle Hank from only a few minutes ago. Sure, Jazz was a Greaser and she was a Soc, but she really did like Jazz. She liked him from the start, ever since she first saw him walk through the libraries front doors, to him up at the main desk with Uncle Hank, and lastly, to where they were right then. Sitting at one of the round tables, and in Sherry's mind, she was getting ready to teach Jazz a lesson. Not a bad or evil lesson, though. Just a lesson that all Greasers should know, however not all of 'em do. Dallas Winston was the biggest example for that one.

"Look, boy," Sherry sighed "I'm so sorry for my uncle. He hasn't been the same 'round Greasers since he got jumped by none other than Dallas Winston."

Jazz's eyes widened nervously, but he remained keeping his mouth shut and now big, China blue eyes on the page he was reading in _"Backin' Down the Street on my Skateboard"_

"I take that you know him, right?" Sherry asked

"...How'd you know?" Jazz hesitantly questioned, his eyes remaining slightly big from nervousness, as well as his tone being slimly nervous, too.

Sherry grinned at the movie-star lookin' twelve-year-old Greaser again. "You're a Greaser, aren't you? Well, that's how I know. I've heard 'bout all of the Greasers, and I can just sense that you hang with 'em. You seem such like a generous young lad though. How old are you?"

"...Twelve," Jazz replied, flipping to the next page in _"Backin' Down the Street on my Skateboard"_

Sherry's grin grew more bright and pretty, but this one was out of being out of feeling so surprised. "Really? Wow, I would've guessed you're thirteen-going-onto-fourteen or somethin'," Sherry giggled

For the first time ever when talking to an actual Soc, Jazz grew his handsome, golden, movie-star grin upon his face and he let out a few, soft chuckles. Sherry softly chuckled along. Jazz certainly thought that she had such cute laughs, but once again, he thought that someone else had cuter giggles.

"Well, how old are you?" Jazz asked

"Fifteen," Sherry answered, taking a closer gander at the other three books that Jazz had checked out, and she noticed that the three of 'em truly involved music.

So Jazz was only a year off with thinking about Sherry's age, and whoever was her black-haired friend.

"Big fan of music, huh?" Sherry asked, smiling her beautiful grin and battering her twinkling green eyes at the twelve-year-old boy.

"Yeah, I am," Jazz responded with a single nod of his head.

Sherry continued smiling as she tried to take a look at the book that Jazz was reading, but when she couldn't see, she just slipped the book over to her.

"Hey!" Jazz exclaimed in a whisper. He tried to get the book back, but Sherry had it close to her, and was now looking at the title of the book, right before she smiled back up at Jazz again, who now looked like he was blushing.

"I heard about this book. I've actually read it and it's really good," Sherry shared as she slid the book back over to Jazz, who quickly took it back and started reading it again. "You interested in riding skateboards or something, boy?"

"No, but I'm just trying to learn how by reading 'bout it, because I want to ride with someone," Jazz told the female redhead Soc.

"Really? Who?" Sherry asked "a friend in your Greasers gang?"

"...You could say that," Jazz grinned again, and his face flushed with the color of a bright, bright pink again, but for only a moment.

"Say, boy...what's your name?" Sherry asked

Jazz's frown quickly struck his face as he remembered how his name was more of a female given name. It was rarely labeled for a boy, but Jazz's folks were very origional and adventerous people. The twelve-year-old boy remembered how his best friends, a.k.a, the Greasers, never stuttered a chuckle, snicker, giggle, or laugh. They actually very much adored his name, thinking that it was tuff. At that moment then, Jazz also remembered about how Sherry seemed very different from any other Soc. She wasn't rock-hearted or violent. Instead she was very calm and gentle soul, who thought there was nothing different about Greasers or Socs, which meant, she wanted to give Jazz a lesson.

"...My names Jazz," Jazz introduced himself, softly and shyly, including a bit embarrassed at the same time.

He clenched his eyes shut, feeling his heart racing in his chest from worrying about what reaction he would get. He was waiting for a "_Are you kidding me?!" _or a "_That's your REAL name?!"_, but instead to Jazz's surprise, when he opened his eyes back up, he saw Sherry smiling at him. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with joy and happiness as she politely and kindly chuckled a bit, flashing her beautiful grin at him.

"That's a really origional and very sweet name," Sherry shared her opinion.

At that moment, Jazz was certainly surprised. He hasn't ever heard someone say his name was actually cool or something, not counting his parents, the Greasers, or his two best friends that he lost from...incidents. Nevertheless, Jazz just released his surprised feelings and finally spoke up.

"Really?" Jazz asked

Sherry nodded her head, saying "Yes" afterwards.

"Well, I think that you're names very beautiful and pretty, Sherry,"

"Aw, thank you, Jazz. Yes, my names Sherry, but my friends call me something else,"

"What's that?"

Sherry smiled again. "Cherry. They call me Cherry because of my long red hair. Anywho, Jazz, I want to have a talk with you."

A confused expression wiped across the twelve-year-old male Greasers face. The only girls that Jazz has ever had actual conversations and talks were his mother, Cassidy, Kitten, and even little Jocelyn.

"Really, Cherry? What about?" Jazz asked, and he recieved another beautiful grin from the female redhead Soc.

**AN: Hm...what's Cherry going to talk about with Jazz? I'll give yawl a hint: It was in the actual book, "The Outsiders" and it was the main lesson that was given in the book. Anywho, all of those questions that I usually ask still remain and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	24. A Lesson and Roses

**AN: Hi, hi, hi, everyone! As always, I thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this point and I'm very glad that you're all enjoying it! This story is long before over, and it's time to read chapter 24, where Jazz is getting ready to learn something _very _important from the redhead Soc, Cherry. Interested ;D? Once again, I thank my great friends who are reviewing and everybody who's reading my first ever story on here! Well, time to read! Onward with the story! :D**

_Chapter 24_

Jazz sat still in his chair at one of the libraries round tables, his eyes remaining focused on the beautiful redhead Soc, Sherry, who he would now refer to as Cherry. She said she wanted to have a talk with him, but Jazz didn't know what this talk could possibly be about. The two of them had only just met, and didn't know everything about each other, unlike the Greasers, who Jazz knew with his entire heart. Well, minus all of their home lives, that is.

Cherry's smile took a few seconds that really felt like minutes to fade as she sat back up straight in her chair, fixing her skirt around her legs a bit before looking back up directly at the twelve-year-old Greaser with seriousness now printed all over her face from her shining green eyes, to her lip-glossed colored lips that were now slimly puckered out. That look of seriousness was Cherry's actual serious face, which was very common with female Socs. When female Greasers try to act serious, which ain't very often because they're Greasers, they just narrow their eyes and bite down on their lips. Lets just state the obvious that, _that _expression from the female Greasers works for anger, too, and it pretty much always works on what goals they want it to.

Jazz could tell by her look that she really _was _serious, and when a Soc is serious, it ain't going to be a thrilling party or anything tuff like that. Instead you should be expecting getting spit and cursed upon, and not to mention getting every single bone in your body snapped from limb to limb, leaving you in the hospital, all sore and broken with bruises, scratches, bumps, and other types of injuries. But Cherry wasn't like that. She actually _hated _fights, unlike her friend who just so happened to be that other female Soc with the short black hair. Her name was Marcia, and she absoluetly loved seeing a good fight once in awhile, especially if Two-bit Matthews was there watching the fight, too, or possibly in the fight, showing off his muscles. Marica always did love Two-bit Matthews, but she had a boyfriend. Randy was his name.

Cherry had a boyfriend, too. His name was Bob. Both of these boys were none other than Socs, considering that Greasers and Socs could _never _mix with _anything_, from being only friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. Nevertheless, Cherry wasn't allowing that ridiculous made-up gang rule to get inbetween her friendship with Jazz. Hell, Cherry knew that he was just a kid, and not to mention that all Jazz was looking for now in his life were two things: New friends, and a new life, which was two things he exactly got after his parents...ended up gone, thanks to what Tigerlily did to his father.

Ever since the incident, though, Jazz still questioned if he should give dating and finding true love, even though he was only twelve, another shot. Tigerlily was a mistake to date, Jazz thought to himself. A _huge _mistake. But the girl that Jazz had on his mind was _nothing _like Tigerlily, and the twelve-year-old male Greaser also knew that Cherry was certainly nothing like those other rough, rude, heartless Socs who got their joy out of drinking beer, partyin' all night in dangerous parties, or jumping and harming Greasers in any way or form. Cherry just had a golden heart.

"Hey, Cherry. Who's this little boy that you're sitting with?" a female voice suddenly asked, breaking the serious silence between Jazz and Cherry with such a soft and gentle asked question.

Jazz and Cherry both turned their attention to where the female voice was, which was at one of the opposite sides of table, and Jazz noticed that the voice belonged to the other female Soc, Marcia, unlike Cherry, who knew Marcia's voice just like that. At first, Jazz was feeling like he was about to let out terrified yelps from not knowing anything about this Marcia gal, other then the two facts that she was a Soc and Cherry's best friend. But Jazz stopped thinking about his scared feelings just in time, took in a soft, deep breath through his mouth, then peacefully released it. He took a short amount of time to notice Marcia's apperance again. Her short black-haired was so silky and shing looking from it being so, so clean, just like Cherry's long red hair was like. Her dark blue eyes shimmered and glew beautifully with joy, and her smile was so, so gorgeous, her lips decorated in some light, light pink lipstick. Lastly, her outfit was cotton-candy pink, a white tank-top, cotton-candy pink sweater, an ordinary pair of cotton-candy pink shaded jeans, and a dazzling pair of matching waterproof boots. Just like Cherry Valance, Marica was beautiful, and Jazz thought that 'bout her, just like he did with Cherry.

Cherry smiled again. "Hey, Marcia. This is my friend, Jazz. He's a Greaser, just like Dallas Winston. But he sure doesn't act like him."

Marcia's mouth dropped open after hearing her best friend point out that Jazz was a Greaser. At first, Jazz felt embarrassed because he thought that Marcia was thinking that his name belonged more to a female than it did for him. But after taking a few moments to think it through, the twelve-year-old Greaser realized that it was because he _was _a Greaser. It really should've been obvious in Jazz's opinion, considering that his hair was styled with some hair grease, and sense he was wearing another type of Greaser-like outfit. Although, like Cherry, Marcia doesn't judge others, so their looks mean absoluetly nothing to her. The only reason she was dating Randy was because he treated her like a true lady, and Cherry was dating Bob because he promised her he would stop drinking and getting boozed up. However, Bob's promise lacked over and over again, but Cherry just kept her mouth shut and tried to ignore it the best she could. But if he continued getting drunk while driving her and Marcia 'round, then Cherry swore to herself that she _would_ dump him.

To Jazz's surprise after a couple seconds, though, Marcia actually smiled again, this smile a whole lot prettier (if that was even possible according to Jazz), and she pulled out the last empty seat at that round table. Jazz could've sworn that he heard the Regulars all yelp of soft gasps when they realized that Cherry and Marcia were really hot Socs who were now sitting with _him_.

Marcia took her seat in the last empty chair like a proper young lady, gently placing one of her legs over the other after she pushed herself back in. Jazz and Cherry remained silent as they watched Marcia take a gander at the covers of the three other books that Jazz had checked out, with the help of Cherry. Jazz didn't care to stop her, considering that she was Cherry's best friend. Also, Jazz could sense that Marcia was different from other Socs, too, and he was right. The only thing different from Marcia and Cherry was that Marcia adored catching a good fight once in awhile, but that was the only actual thing that was different from the two girls. The two of them both didn't care about that whole made-up gang rule that stated that Greasers and Socs couldn't be friends or boyfriend and girlfriend, and Cherry and Marcia both agreed that looks didn't matter to them. They only cared about what was on the inside, and they could tell that all that was inside of Jazz was a loving, golden heart that was filled with care, shyness, and curiousity.

"You're a big fan of music, aren't you, Jazz?" Marcia asked as she looked back up and flashed her beautiful smile at the twelve-year-old boy again, then realizing that he was reading the book, _"Backin' Down the Street on my Skateboard"_

Marcia kept her pretty, satisfied, and amused grin straight on her face, her eyes shimmering off with tons of sparkles of beauty. "And skateboards, huh?"

Jazz's eyes slimly widened as he marked his spot in the book then closed it shut. His face and ears both heated up deeply, turning a bright, bright pink in a nervous and shy way. But he was truly blushing, and Marcia and Cherry could tell he was thinking about either something...or someone.

"Actually, it's just music and guitars that I'm interested in. The skateboard book is just to help me learn how to ride one myself," Jazz shyly shared

"You don't know how to ride a skateboard?" Marcia asked, surprised, shocked, and startled all in one, which caused her to get nudged in the arm by Cherry, who gave her, her serious and stern expression, as if she was telling her out-loud, "Don't act so surprised 'bout it! Be kind to him!"

Marcia embarrassedly brushed a piece of her short black hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, trying her best to keep her face from flushing bright, bright red from feeling such like an idiot, but she couldn't help it.

Jazz's face heated up more, but this time was out of embarrassment, too.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz," Marcia softly pleaded, her sparkling eyes now filled with nothing but plead. "It's not a big deal to not understand something like that. But just for the heads up when you actually _do _get a chance to start practicing, it's just like riding a bike, but there's no pedals or handle-bars."

Jazz nodded his head with agreement, but his face and ears remained heated up from feeling so, so embarrassed, and in front of two pretty Socs just made it worse. After hearing Marcia bring up a bike, Jazz felt like he was about to smash his head into the table, or the floor, or wall, or at least something. He's never rode a bike before in his entire life, but he's seen other kids that were his age, and some who were even younger or older, riding up and down the streets and sidewalks on tons of amazing and tuff looking bikes that flashed off so many colors and their speeds. Jazz always wanted to learn to ride a bike, but never did because he was so scared if he'll fall off and get scratched and bruised up. Nevertheless...things like that happened to him one way or the other...

Sense Jazz didn't want to confess he never rode a bike before in his whole life, he decided to ask a strong question about riding that was on his mind.

"_You_ rode a skateboard before, Marcia?" Jazz asked, sort of surprised.

Marcia's beautiful grin swiped back across her face and her glory eyes battered with so much beauty, as if she was never sad and regretful for what she blurted out about Jazz never learning how to ride a skateboard. Dang, imagine what she'd be like if she and Cherry _did _know that Jazz never rode a _bike _before in his whole life.

"Yep, I have," Marcia then answered, proudingly nodding her head a couple of times, too.

Cherry then smiled again. "I have, too. I learned how when I was six."

Jazz just sat there, struck dumb. _Those, _he thought to himself, were certainly _some tuff girls_. Jazz was only feeling so surprised because he didn't ever think about Socs actually taking their sweet and valuable lifetime to just do sports and things like that. Basketball, football, and cheerleading was where it mainly was for Socs, and Jazz knew that, but he didn't ever think that Socs would _actually _be interested in riding skateboards.

"It's real easy," Cherry's sweet voice broke into Jazz's thoughts, making him blink fast a couple of times to snap back into it. "All you really have to do is push yourself off and keep your balance."

"Not to mention that you need to know how to turn left to right when you need to. Other than that, it's a piece of cake!" Marcia cheered, but her voice remained soft, but filled with joy from remembering her first thrilling ride on her very first skateboard when she was only five years old.

Ponyboy's delicious chocolate cake popped into Jazz's head after he heard Marcia say that riding a skateboard is a piece of cake, if you know the skills of it, that is. Man, the sweet chocolate icing and creamy chocolateness sure did sound good for that moment, Jazz thought. He really could've used a slice to help his nerves calm and settle down.

"Well, we hope that you'll get the hang of it when the springtime comes back 'round."

It was now Marcia's kind and generous words that snapped Jazz out of his thoughts and took him back into the present.

For the first time with Marcia joined Jazz and Cherry at the round table, the twelve-year-old boy cracked his handsome, movie-star grin, and the bright pink from his face and ears finally drained away. He never thought in a million years ever sense the day he became a Greaser that he'd actually get an encouraging conversation from two hot Socs.

"Thank you, Marcia. Thank you, Cherry," Jazz thanked

Cherry and Marcia exchanged smiles, then showed them to Jazz as they bowed bowed their heads once, like two princesses would do when being called into a room and asked to talk.

"Okay, Jazz," Cherry then spoke up, and her smile faded back into her serious expression again, just like it did earlier.

Jazz wiped his handsome grin off from his face and felt his skin starting to slimly heat up again from feeling nervous on what Cherry was 'bout to say.

"Yeah?" Jazz shrugged

"I think this is a good time for me to share the lesson I wanted to talk about with you," Cherry responded as she crossed her arms on the table, keeping her green eyes focused on Jazz.

Nervously, Jazz bit down on his lip for a second, then rolled his eyes down to the lower right corner, then over to the lower left corner, then down the center, right before he gazed back at Cherry, who was now looking sort of confused and concerned. Nothing but pure silence formed between Jazz, Cherry, and Marcia, Marcia being confused as she looked back and forth from Jazz to Cherry, concerned on what they were talking about.

"Jazz...you wouldn't happen to know some some _other _Socs, would you?" Cherry asked, breaking the awkward silence with her soft, gentle tone, as she took out a strip of mint gum from her skirts pocket and slipped it into her mouth after speaking, like a proper young lady.

Jazz's eyes grew big at remembering the day he and Cassidy got beat up at the DX station by Joseph, Craig, and the rest of their little mini gang of Soc buddies. Then, Jazz remembered Zack, the redhead who looked sixteen years old instead of his actual age and adored getting high with plenty of different smashed-up pills. The memory from the Dingo certainly did startle Jazz, especially his fight with Zack, and the part when they both pulled knives out on each other, Zack being the one to of course start it. After that, Jazz remembered the night before, when he and Cassidy were at the store and he found out that Zack was there with Tigerlily, his ex-girlfriend who was a Soc, too. Jazz remembered ordering Tigerlily to call her new boyfriend off from trying to harm Cassidy and to stay out of his life forever, which she didn't seem so pleased in at all. Just sad and sorrow filled. Jazz certainly _did _know other Socs...and he didn't like any of them.

"Ohhh, yeah," Jazz pointed out with three serious nods of his head added in, his eyes remaining big.

Cherry and Marcia exchanged a look, and the two of them instantly knew that Jazz had certainly had some bad experiences with Socs. The twelve-year-old Greaser watched as his two new Soc friends frowned. Marcia sighed and turned her attention down to her nails as Cherry glanced back at Jazz.

"...What happened, Jazz?" Cherry asked, already knowing that whatever was about to be told was bad and would ache her and Marcia's hearts with sorrow, but they _had _to know what experiences Jazz had with these other Socs.

Jazz grew a sorrow frown as he spilled his guts to Marcia and Cherry, telling them all that he could with every single little detail that he went through or witnessed in just those few, little days of being a Greaser. Cherry's mouth formed a small 'O' shape, and Marcia's eyes shot huge, both during and after hearing everything that Jazz was speaking about. The two Socs frowned, but Cherry's only lasted a few seconds before her serious expression struck her face again, but Marcia's frown stayed. At that moment, Marcia then caught on about what this talk was going to be about, but Jazz was still completely clueless about it.

"You think that Socs are better than Greasers, don't you, Jazz? Just 'cause we're the rich kids doesn't mean we're perfect," Cherry began what she wanted this talk to be about. Marcia thought to herself that she was right. It _was _what she thought was going to be talked about, but Jazz still didn't get it, considering that he was only thinking that Cherry only asked him a question, but what he _did _know was that he didn't have to answer it and that was exactly right. Cherry didn't need him to answer it. She knew what he was truly thinking about Socs.

"Let me tell ya, Jazz, the West side ain't no better than the East. They're both the same, but filled with people who don't know what the others are really like," Cherry informed

Jazz could tell by her serious expression, which was still plastered on her face that she wasn't bluffing. She was actually meaning every word that was coming out of her mouth, and that completely surprised Jazz all over again.

"Cherry's right, Jazz," Marcia broke into the conversation. Jazz and Cherry both turned their full, undivided attention to her and she let out a sigh. "Socs actually go through as much as you and the other Greasers do."

Jazz rolled his eyes and angrily crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, right. Sure."

Cherry kept her serious look straight as she narrowed her green eyes at the twelve-year-old boy, her minty gum still being smacked on the inside of her mouth. "Jazz, you may be too young to understand this, but it's just as rough with us, Socs, than it is with you, a Greaser, including the rest of the Greasers."

"Aren't you two going to get your reps ruined if you get seen sitting and talking to me by some other Socs?" Jazz mumbled, his voice quiet, but filled with some annoyed and angry feelings, as he opened the book that he was reading a little earlier again and started reading from where he left off.

"Jazz, listen to us!" Cherry snapped, but her tone was still silent.

Nevertheless, even though it wasn't a loud ticked off holler, it was still a soft upset snap that scared Jazz, causing him to jump a bit, and his eyes shot big as they quickly looked back up at the redhead.

Cherry frowned as she closed her eyes, took in and released a soft breath from her nose, wiped away some sweat trickles that were forming on her forehead, then opened her eyes again to see the twelve-year-old brunette Greaser, who was now taking in and letting out rapid, but soft breaths in and out of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Cherry apologized "but Marcia and I are trying to teach you a lesson that we call the, 'Greasers and Socs Talk'. We prepared it last summer just in case we ever ran into any Greasers that hated Socs to the point that they could possibly go into depression and become suicidal. That's the only reason we're trying to talk to you, right, Marcia?"

"Yeah," Marcia nodded her head with absolute, full agreement. "We don't want to just sit back and watch these other Socs beat or verbally abuse the tar out of you and other Greasers who could possibly go through that crap with strong depression and suicide."

At that moment, Jazz had Ponyboy, Johnny, and Cassidy pop into his head. The three of them were very sensative, especially when it comes to encountering a Soc or a mini gang of Socs. Heck, Jazz thought, Johnny-cake was already abused at home, along with Cassidy and Jocelyn, and he's already been beaten up by one of the mini gangs of Socs a few months back. It might've been a couple of months since the incident with getting jumped and beaten up, but the dark memories are still very darkly vivid to poor Johnny. Jazz could relate. He knew what it was like to have such painful memories to stalk and haunt you every single second you take a breath in your entire life. It really doesn't make you feel too hot. Instead it makes you _really _sad, and can cause depression, and not to mention make you feel sick to your stomach from tight knots and sour twists.

Ponyboy was another part, though. He's never been jumped or beaten up by Socs without the rest of the gang with him. In other words, only in rumbles was when Pony encountered Socs, and he had the rest of the gang for back-up. However, Jazz knew that he really didn't feel comfortable with fights in any form from phsycial, to sexual, or to verbal. Fights in any way wasn't the best thing to have when Ponyboy Curtis was around. He couldn't strike a single punch, nor yell a single curse. He actually would if he wanted to, but he just decided not to, especially and mainly with the Socs.

And lastly, Carla Cade...ah, Jazz knew ever sense the day he laid eyes on her something was up...

Like stated before, she got abused physically and verbally at her house with Johnny and Jocelyn, thanks to their evil folks, but that wasn't the main thing that told Jazz that she could go into depression. It was that Joseph Soc, and then there's Zack, who wanted to kidnap her, but then decided to almost slit her throat the night before, considering that she refused to go out with him at the Dingo. From the Dingo to the night before was really the main reasons why Jazz was concerned about that devious redhead Zack Soc, but Joseph was more of a problem, and that was only because Cassidy and Johnny both stated that what he did completely changed poor Carla's life forever. Even though what happened between Carla and Joseph was a year ago, she still couldn't get over it, and neither could Johnny-cake. That's when Jazz couldn't wait until he, Cassidy, and the rest of the gang head out to the country the following week for the Curtis's weekly long ranch trip, because Cassidy promised Jazz that she'd share her story about what happened with her and Joseph if he'd tell his life story. It was a risky decision, but Jazz thought it would be better go just get it over with, so he agreed.

Those three Greaser buds of Jazz would _never _become suicidal, and Jazz knew for a fact that, that was true, but it _wasn't_ true that they could possibly drive into depression. _That _certainly did scare Jazz. He's only met two people in his life who became depressed and one got way over it after...well, that's a part of his life story that'll be relieved at the Curtis's family ranch, and the other one...lets just say that they're very happy with where they are now.

"Well you gals don't have to worry 'bout me getting sunk into depression or going through suicidal thoughts, nor suicide at all," Jazz assured. He took in and let out a soft breath, resting his eyes shut while doing so for a moment, before he opened them back up. Cherry and Marcia continued watching him, thinking that he had more to say, but the twelve-year-old boy didn't speak another word. "_Depression is long behind me...but the dark memories are still vivid from my parents...stupid, stupid Tigerlily!_" Jazz mumbled under his breath. He hoped to God that Cherry and/or Marcia didn't hear him. Luckily, they didn't. They were too busy looking at each other, exchanging their expressions, before they both looked back at Jazz, who gazed back up at the two of 'em at the same moment.

"Look, Jazz, we can tell that you're not suicidal or depressed, and we're really overjoyed to hear that, but we're keeping that on the inside right now because even though you're not in bad shape like that now..." Cherry sighed, wanting to go on and finish what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't bear with it, her having complete trouble with painfully having to state what could possibly happen to any Greaser, or even a Soc...or even...a Regular.

Marcia looked from Jazz to Cherry, realizing that she was holding back her tears, which were now shining in her emerald green eyes, but she refused to let a single one of them drop. She had a lot of practice with that, thanks to how rude and abusive Bob could be when he was all caught up in booze and too many cancer-sticks. She still had one heck of a nasty black n' blue mixture, along with a bright purple added into it on the near back on the right side of her neck from where Bob nailed her hard with one single punch. But Cherry hid the bruise behind her long red hair...not allowing anyone, not even Marcia, Randy, her parents, cheerleader pals, or teachers to see the terrible mark.

Marcia knew that her best friend needed help, so she looked back at Jazz, and continued with what Cherry was trying to speak about. "What Cherry's trying to say is, Jazz...depression can just strike you hard like a hot heat-wave on a summer day. But it's actually very easy to control if you keep your head up high and concentrate on how we'll all fly to a place one day where we'll all be loved."

At that moment, Cherry actually grew her smile again, and she sort of sniffled a bit, right before the tears that were glowing within her eyes dried up, as if she was never getting ready to cry. Marcia was right, Cherry thought. Jazz knew that she was correct as well, but he could only remember about how he wouldn't be able to see both of his parents ever again...

"Jazz, things are rough all around, no matter if you're a Soc or a Greaser...you can even be a Regular and things are still rough. That may come as a surprise to you, but..." Cherry shrugged her shoulders after saying the last word in the beginning of the end of her and Marcia's lesson to Jazz. "It's the truth. Things are equally rough between Greasers, Socs, and Regulars."

Jazz looked back down at what page he was on in _"Backin Down the Street on my Skateboard" _and bit down on his lip, trying his best to read some more of the words, but what Cherry just told him wouldn't stop echoing in his mind now. Jazz then looked back up at Cherry and Marcia, who were both waiting to hear what he had to say back to them about their lesson. The twelve-year-old Greaser closed his book again and stacked the four books that he got checked out, thanks to Cherry, on top of each other in front of him, right before he rested his arms crossed on the top of them.

"How come you Socs think everything and everybody else is better than Greasers and our lives then?" Jazz asked

"Like Cherry said, kiddo...it's rough all 'round, and that counts getting jumped or harmed in any way whether it's with words or with fists and feet," Marcia spoke

Cherry took in a soft, but deep breath and let it out afterwards. "...Life is just pure rough for everyone, Jazz...you just got to take that in and consider it, okay?"

Jazz hesitated as he bit down on his lip again and thought carefully about the lesson that he was just taught by his two new Soc female friends. To be honest, he sort of didn't want to believe it because he hated how the other Socs treated him and his friends! It hurt his heart and his body, considering that he was attacked with both _words _and _a pretty hard fight_. Nevertheless, Jazz knew deep down inside that it, like Cherry and Marcia, but mainly Cherry stated, that it was the truth.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, according to Cherry and Marcia, who both feared that Jazz wouldn't dare to listen to what they just lectured about, but to their surprise...Jazz actually smiled his movie-star, glamerous, handsome smile. Cherry and Marcia both released deep, but soft breaths of relief, which sort of made Jazz chuckle as he promised that he would now start thinking about their lecture. He even swore that he might take it into consideration to tell the rest of the Greasers about it, minus informing them that it was two Socs that he was talking to, and he only assured that because Jazz remembered that he promised the gang that he wouldn't talk tp any Socs before he left.

"Just to be warned though, Jazz, it may take some time to get used to," Cherry helpfully warned her and Marcia's new Greaser friend, who just playfully rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll get used to the fact," Jazz promised

Cherry and Marcia exchanged their beautiful smiles, both thinking the same thing that their deed was done and it had worked big time. By their looks on their faces, Jazz could tell that their overjoyed feelings that Cherry was talking about a couple of minutes ago was now showing on the outside of both of 'em. That only caused Jazz to smile brighter and even more golden, but he grew a slimly serious expression after a couple of seconds of thinking, somebody now stuck in his mind. It was actually being stuck in a good way, though.

"Hey...can I ask you guys somethin'?" Jazz asked

Marcia and Cherry continued smiling as they nodded their heads with full promising nods.

"Of course, Jazz. You can ask us anything," Marcia promised

Jazz took a minute to take in what Marcia just assured and started twirling his thumbs around the other in a nervous way. The two female Socs could tell that he actually _was _nervous about something all the sudden, but they couldn't quite figure out what exactly it could've been.

"Since you guys are girls..." Jazz began

Marcia playfully rolled her eyes and snickered. "Thanks for noticing!" she joked, her laughs quietly starting to come out along.

The twelve-year-old Greaser actually cracked another one of his world-famous grins and playfully rolled his eyes then, too. He thought that Marcia was a female Two-bit, that only being the difference between them, and not to mention about Two-bit being a Greaser and Marcia being a Soc. Either way, both of them were truly jokers and wisecrackers.

Cherry grinned herself and playfully slapped Marcia on the shoulder.

Jazz couldn't help chuckling a bit there. "Anyway," he then went on with what he wanted to ask. When Cherry and Marcia both laid their eyes on him again, the nervousness returned to his mind, and he could feel his ears starting to turn bright, bright pink. "I wanted to ask you gals...um..."

"Yeah? Ask us what?" Cherry shrugged her shoulders, but her beautiful grin remained perfectly straight on her face, as well as Marcia's did, too.

"Well...I have this friend...and she's really great, but I don't know if _she knows _that...I think she's truly amazing and perfect," Jazz sighed "you see, she has low self-confidence, and I want her to know that I really, _really _care about her."

Cherry and Marcia exchanged their smiles, which turned into smirks as they giggled along with each other, before they looked back at Jazz, who now looked confused on why they were chuckling.

"If we didn't know any better, it sounds like you have yourself a crush, Jazz!" Cherry snickered, and Marcia giggled along with her best friend again.

Without any hesitation, Jazz's face fully heated up and his skin struck bright, bright pink. His china-blue eyes were now big, and his heart was rapidly racing in his chest.

He then shook his head at his two new female Soc friends, but he knew that they wouldn't believe him. Heck, if his fellow Greasers didn't believe him, why would Cherry and Marcia?

"No, no...it's not a crush. She's just my best friend, but I don't know what to do for her to show her that I really do like and care about her as her best friend," Jazz explained

"Well," Cherry giggled, which instantly gave it away that Jazz's guess was confirmed about her and Marcia not believing about this crush on his best friend. "Why don't you try to buy her something? Girls love getting gifts from time to time."

Jazz shrugged his shoulders. "I bought her an actual diamond necklace and she got me my dream electric guitar in return. Does that count?"

By the surprised expressions that formed on Cherry and Marcia's faces, Jazz knew that, _that _extremely did count as one heck on an amazing present. But you can't blame him, considering he's never bought a girl such a gift ever in his whole life, even when he was dating Tigerlily. All he got for her was a candy bracelet, a candle of her favorite scent of 'Peach Mango', and a new pair of sunglasses. None of it was expensive, but he truly did put his heart into them the best he could. However, it all ended badly and regretfully when Tigerlily wrecked his family for good...

"Wow, Jazz...um, that _is _such an amazing thing to buy a girl, but maybe you should try getting her something...more...um...uh...what's the word?" Marcia asked, snapping her fingers over and over again while she tried to find the right word to fit in with what she wanted to tell Jazz to buy.

Cherry smiled again, flashing it off beautifully at Jazz. "Small," she then spoke up.

It was then Marcia's turn to grow her pretty grin at the twelve-year-old male Greaser. "Yeah, yeah! That's it! Small! Try to get her something small, like things that boys usually get girls that don't cost much money, but still costs a good amount of cash to tell 'er that you really care about 'er."

Once again after taking in Marcia's words and digesting them, Jazz shrugged. "And what kind of gifts would that be?"

"Oh, you know," Cherry shrugged herself, then decided to go on and list the small presents that she and Marcia were getting at. "A card, chocolates, a sweet and adorable plush teddy bear, flowers, that kind of stuff is small, and it hugely sends out the message that you really do care."

Jazz needed to take a minute to think about the four suggestions that Cherry listed for a small gift for his best friend. So, Jazz touched his chin and took a little to think this all through, which was a good thing to do when coming to gift shopping.

A card, huh? That seriously could come from a three-year-old toddler with a regular piece of paper and a simple crayon of any color or colors, so Jazz didn't think that'd be very creative or smooth to get for a simple, small gift.

Some chocolates? No need for that! Sodapop, Darry, and/or Ponyboy could easily whip chocolate up in any way from chocolate cake to chocolate brownies. That just wouldn't work.

Teddy bear? Nah, not many of 'em would be out on the shelves and being sold sense Christmas was only another couple weeks away. Not only that, but Cassidy already had a teddy bear of her own, which was in Jocelyn's baby bag, along with Jocelyn's clothes, bottles, diapers, and toys.

But flowers...hm...none could be picked during that time of year, but they could be sold at the store...and they _were _very beautiful and sweet-smelling...

At that moment, Jazz removed his hand from touching his chin and smiled his handsome, movie-star grin again.

"I'll stick with flowers, but what kind should I get?" Jazz asked

Marcia shrugged. "Well, whatever kind this girl pal of yours is her favorites."

Jazz sighed. "To be honest, I actually _don't _know what her favorite flowers are. It never came up, considering that it's December and freezing cold outside with snow all over the place."

"Well then, Jazz, there's one spacific type of flower that's perfect to give any friend, whether it's their favorite flower or not," Cherry informed

Marcia smiled at her, which earned her another grin from Cherry herself, sense Marcia knew what flower her best friend was talking about.

Their beautiful smirks slimly concerned Jazz, but he decided to go through with it because he really _did _want to give Cassidy some flowers for being such a great and wonderful best friend.

"What flower?" Jazz asked

Cherry and Marcia grinned back at him again.

"Roses," Cherry then answered

"Roses?" Jazz asked

His two new female Soc friends nodded their heads, continuing to grin beautifully.

"I thought those were the flowers that represented love," Jazz nervously gulped, feeling his face heating up more and more with every word he spoke and/or heard.

"Yes, but that's only if the roses are red. If you get them in different colors, like bright pink and yellow, then they can represent a strong and caring friendship that'll never break no matter what," Marcia shared

"So...bright pink and yellow flowers for a present?" Jazz asked

"Yep," Cherry nodded her head, Marcia joining in as well.

Yet another one of Jazz's world-famous, movie-star smiles struck across his face, and he quickly stood up from the round table, picking up the four books that he checked out and pushing in his chair afterwards.

"Wait, Jazz!" Cherry said, her and Marcia both knowing that he was about to leave.

Without any hesitation, Jazz stopped and turned back around to watch Cherry and Marcia both stand up from the round table that they were sitting at and pushed in their chairs, too, right before Cherry asked him to hold out his free hand. When Jazz did so, Cherry took out a pen from her skirts pocket and wrote her name and number down on his hand. Jazz allowed her to do it, knowing why she was doing that, then Marcia did the same, using Cherry's pen as she wrote down her name and number under Cherry's.

"Anytime you need to ask us anymore questions or you just need to talk..." Marcia told the twelve-year-old brunette Greaser.

"Just give us a call," Cherry finished for her best friend. "Alright?"

Jazz continued flashing his handsome, movie-star smile at them and nodded his head. "Oh, I will."

Those were Jazz's last words to his two new friends until he told them good-bye, which they did the same in return, then watched as Jazz left the library with his four books pinned to his right hip and two new numbers written on his opposite hand, along with his golden smile remaining plastered on his face, and his china-blue eyes shimmering off happiness. Next stop, Jazz thought to himself, the store to buy some bright pink and golden yellow roses for my best friend.

Cherry and Marcia's lesson continued being remained in Jazz's head, and he remembered his promise that he would take it into consideration. But right then...Jazz knew that their lesson was the truth...and it certainly was going to change the way he looked at certain things for the rest of his life. That, of course...was a good thing.

**AN: So, that was Cherry's lesson to Jazz, along with Marcia's help. The next chapter will be about what happens when Jazz gets Cassidy these roses...what'll happen? Hm...you'll just have to wait to find out! Suspense! I'm evil XD! Well, the questions I usually ask still remain and will be revealed sooner or later! After the next chapter, Thursday will be over and Friday will arrive (two days before the Curtis's weekly long ranch trip!). Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	25. A Romantic Night before Bed

**AN: Hello, hi, sup, everybody! As always, I thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this point, and a special thanks to my great, great, amazing friends who are reviewing! I also thank yawl who are reading! I adore each and every one of you! And by the way, the books that Jazz checked out, they're made up. I made 'em up, so they're not actual books. Well, I hope yawl enjoy this short, sweet, romantic chapter between two certain Greasers ;D! Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 25_

Jazz was now heading his way back home to the Curtis's house after his trip to the store. Luckily, it wasn't the same store that contained the dark memories from the night before. It was a different store, thank God for that, Jazz thought to himself.

It was late now. The sky was in that shade of between dark and sky blue, the moonlight and stars now dazzling up high above the twelve-year-old boys head. To be honest, Jazz was beginning to get scared, considering that it was late now, and he promised Pony, Soda, Darry, and the rest of the gang that he wouldn't be gone for too long. God, what a mistake _that _was. Not only that, but hearing nothing but his own footsteps walking down the snowy and icy sidewalk and the cold winter breeze whistling around really didn't help with the cause.

Nevertheless, Jazz was able to remain calm as he continued walking down the sidewalk, still holding his four books in his right hand, keeping them pinned to his hip, while his other hand remained with Cherry and Marcia's names and numbers neatly scribbled onto his palm. Not only that, but Jazz was now holding some very pretty and sweet-smelling bright pink and golden yellow roses. They were certainly going to make Cassidy feel so good about herself, Jazz thought to himself, taking it into consideration again that his best friend didn't have so much that she liked and adored about herself.

Jazz was right. The roses _were _beautiful, just like Carla herself. The pink really looked like the shade from an actual late sunset, and the golden yellow was only and exactly that. Golden. A sparkly white bow was tied around the healthy, green, thornless stems, keeping the roses beautifully and perfectly close together.

The twelve-year-old boy cracked a handsome grin to himself, his feet still walking down the sidewalk with Cassidy on his mind. He still had the sweetly wonderful scent of her purfume on his shirt from when he and Cassidy ended up sleeping in each others arms from feeling so exhausted after babysitting Jocelyn, and he couldn't keep it a secret that he actually _liked _it. The smell of Cassidy's purfume on his shirt, that is. It might've been a girls kind of scent, but in Jazz's opinion, it could make anyone seem tuff, whether they were a male or female.

After a few more minutes of walking in the darkness, Jazz made it back to the Curtis's house to find none of the lights on or a single sign of anybody around. Instantly, Jazz understood that everyone was fast asleep, but there was _one _light on shining off in the kitchen.

Quietly and carefully, Jazz tiptoed up the Curtis's front porch, then grabbed onto the main doors handle. When the twelve-year-old boy silently opened the door and stepped into the house, catching the door before it slammed shut behind him and closing it carefully and silently behind him, Jazz realized that he _was _right.

Two-bit was crashed in the recliner, fast asleep with his mouth hanging open and some snores escaping from him. One of his legs were resting over one of the arms of the recliner also, and his other rested out in front of him.

Dallas was none other than sleeping on one of the sides of the couch, his leather jacket being used as a blanket for little Jocelyn, who was fast asleep on Dally's chest with both of his arms wrapped around her.

Kitten was of course in front of the coffee table, sleeping beautifully like a fallen angel that was sent from Heaven. A pillow was resting under her head and one of the Curtis's heavy blankets were resting on top of her from someone tucking her all warmly and comfortably after she fell asleep.

Steve was fast asleep in front of the fireplace, which still had a fire crackling in it from earlier, filling the Curtis's living room with the slim golden light and the fantastic warmth. Steve's arms were both tucked behind his head, which was also resting on a pillow, and his body was covered with another heavy blanket.

The Curtis brothers were gone, meaning they must've been upstairs in their bedrooms instead of sleeping in the living room with the rest of the gang. That was normal, though, and Jazz knew that. He was only hoping that they weren't mad at him, and he would earn a stern lecture from the three of 'em, having the rest of their fellow Greasers as back-up. Nevertheless, Jazz still had the whole night to go through before that next morning.

Lastly in the gang, Johnny-cake was sleeping like a baby himself, resting on the other end of the couch that Dallas and Jocelyn wasn't sleeping on. Johnny's right hand was laying under his head, and his other hand resting over his stomach, but surprisingly...Cassidy wasn't sleeping in his arms like she should've and would've been...

A confused expression swiped across Jazz's face as he quietly sat the four books that he checked out down onto the Curtis's coffee table, right before he silently slipped off his waterproof boots and took off his winter jacket, placing them both back over by the Curtis's front door.

He continued holding the beautiful, sweet-scented bright pink and golden roses that were tied together with the sparkly white bow, as he tiptoed his way into the kitchen that was filled with light.

Jazz clenched his eyes shut, not expecting the light would be _that _bright, considering he's been wandering around in the darkness for quite a bit.

When he was finally able to narrow his eyes open, he realized Cassidy was there in the kitchen, sitting at the table with an absolute tired look on her face. A piece of half-eaten cake was in front of her, right beside a half-drank glass cup of chocolate milk.

Jazz playfully smirked as he hid the roses behind his back, getting an idea of a little joke thing that Two-bit would most likely say, if he wasn't fast asleep with the other Greasers, that is.

"Didn't Johnny-cake teach you to never eat sweets this late?"

Cassidy's eyes shot open after tiringly closing, and she quickly turned her attention to Jazz, realizing he was actually there and it wasn't a dream. Jazz smiled at her, making it impossible for her to crack a beautiful, but tired grin back. Yep, she was _exhausted_.

"Jazz! You had everyone worried sick!" Cassidy exclaimed in a whisper, sliding down from her chair and rushing up to her best friend, who gave her a one-arm hug, his other arm remaining behind his back to keep the roses hidden.

A confused expression formed on the twelve-year-old boys face after he released his best friend from his one-arm hug. "I said I was going to the library, though..."

"Yes, but that was _hours _ago, Jazz! The whole gang got completely worried after the first two hours past! You know it's after 8:00, right?" Cassidy asked, as a matter of fact-like, placing her hands on her hips and tapping one of her feet, as if she was Jazz's mother or something. Jazz wanted to chuckle at that, but he was too worried then himself to get any small laughs out. So, he convinced himself that he was chuckling on the inside, but on the outside, he truly knew that he actually was pouting out of nervousness.

"Are they mad at me? Are they going to force me to leave and never come back?" Jazz sighed as he gazed down at his feet, ashamed, getting ready for the worse that was coming to him from being out so late without anybody else from the Greasers gang with him, where he could've been possibly jumped or kidnapped. Killed, even. Nevertheless, he was surprised to get nothing in return but complete silence from Cassidy, as if she wasn't even there. When Jazz gazed back up at her, her eyes were now big with confusion, due to her feeling so surprised in what words actually were asked through his lips.

"No! Of course not!" Cassidy then replied for Jazz's shocking question, breaking the silence between her and the twelve-year-old boy, who was now certainly surprised, and all because of her response. "Why would you think something like that would ever happen to you, Jazz?!"

Jazz frowned again, feeling the urge to bang himself over the head with a frying pan or somethin', considering that he was exclaiming out to himself in his head that he was stupid to actually say something like that. But could you really blame him? He's been through a whole lot with his parents, Tigerlily, the incident, and a whole lot more that nobody else but Jazz knows about.

"...I'm sorry for scaring you, Carla," Jazz apologized, his tone sounding so sad and sighing-like, as he looked back up at the twelve-year-old girl again.

"Jazz, don't worry 'bout me. I was only concerned because you're my best friend," Cassidy told him. At that, Jazz couldn't resist cracking a slight golden grin at Cassidy, thinking to himself she was even beautiful when she was completely tired. Jazz even thought that if Cassidy was a Soc...he would still...have these questionable feelings about her. She was certainly a pretty girl, Jazz thought to himself. Tired or full of energy, angry or cheerful, sorrow filled or thrilled, wearing anything from female Greaser-like dresses to just a T-shirt and jeans with an old belt and worn out tennis-shoes...Carla Cade would _always _be beautiful.

Cassidy, no matter how tired she was, forced herself to grin back at her best friend, releasing a little yawn with one of her hands now covering her mouth to keep her chocolate-scented breath from her slice of cake and cup of chocolate milk to herself. Jazz couldn't help himself to actually grin again and snicker a bit at the pretty twelve-year-old girl.

The second oldest Cade tiredly smiled again as she wiped away some smudges of creamy, sweet chocolate frosting from around her lips with her bare hand that was over her mouth, but was no longer. Considering Jazz was such a polite and movie-star lookin' friend, Cassidy needed to chuckle along with him, finding it funny herself even about her yawn that would've gave off her chocolate-scented breath, but she stopped it from doing so.

Although, Cassidy's grin and chuckling both died away, her small laughs being the first thing to silently stop, and her grin being the second thing. Jazz did the same when he realized Cassidy's lips turn down in one heck of a sorrow filled frown.

"But, Jazz...why'd you ask if you'd be leav-" Cassidy began asking, but considering that Jazz's heart took one giant leap in his chest from so much nervousness now surrounding him, him knowing what the oldest female Cade was about to ask, Jazz cut her off, his voice sounding innocent and still a bit nervous.

"How long has everyone else been asleep?"

Another confused expression spread across Cassidy's face, taking in Jazz's question that interrupted _her _question. A few seconds of silence formed, Cassidy feeling nothing but confusion, and Jazz being completely nervous on the inside, but looked completely dreadful with sorrow on the outside.

"A couple hours. We were all up, waiting for you to come back, but since Steve, Dally, and Two-bit helped you and I babysit Jocelyn yesterday, they crashed after the first hour of you leaving. Kitten settled down when flipping through the TV, hoping to find a show to watch so the others who were actually awake with her would get their minds taken off from you. Nevertheless, she fell asleep, Jocelyn being the next one after that on Dallas's chest. Johnny-cake attempted to stay awake, too, but he couldn't compete with the tiredness. So, after he passed out, Darry, Ponyboy, and Soda began getting very concerned about where you were," Cassidy lectured, explaining everything that happened with every little detail the best she could.

"Really? They were..._concerned _about _me_?" Jazz asked, surprised

"We all were, Jazz. But yeah. Ponyboy kept freaking out possibilities on what could've happened to you with you all by yourself out there this late at night. Sodapop tried consoling him the best he could, telling him that everything would be okay and that you were completely fine...but it was obvious that he was very curious about your where-abouts, too..." Cassidy sighed

Jazz gulped after taking in how worried Pony and Soda sounded from Cassidy's detailed description. His mind started spurting out all kinds of questions to himself, freaking him out more and more.

_How will they take me on in the morning? Will they actually kick me out? Am I going to be labeled trouble to any of my new, best friends? What's going to happen to me? _

Cassidy's pout grew more when she realized how sad Jazz looked, and she knew on the inside, he was desperatly suffering from so much scared thoughts and feelings that were running through his head.

"And...Darry?" Jazz asked, feeling absolute regret for asking about the eldest Curtis, but he knew that he had that coming, considering that he would see all of his fellow Greasers awake again in the morning of a new December day.

"He was pacing the living room floor, continuing his tracks in here in the kitchen a couple of times before he complained about how tired he and Pepsi-Cola and Pone were getting. You could tell by their drooping eyes that it was as if they were certainly getting ready to pass out right on the floor. So, I offered to stay up...and it took some debating for about five minutes straight, but Soda finally stepped in with Ponyboy's help and Darry finally allowed it. After they went upstairs and crashed for the night, I accidentally fell asleep about ten minutes after my promise to stay up, but when I woke up again about an hour later, I couldn't get back to the darkness of my sleep. So, you just so happened to come back here when I was finishing up my piece of chocolate cake and glass of chocolate milk that was supposed to help me fall asleep again,"

"...I'm sorry," Jazz said again, since he didn't know what else he could've possibly spoke up with after hearing everything about how each of the Greasers were freaking out with so many, countless worries about where he could've been.

"It's fine, Jazz. I'm just glad you're back safe and sound," Cassidy grinned with a single shrug of her shoulders added in. "But...would you _please_ answer my question on why you asked if you would have to lea-"

"Please...don't ask, and listen to me" Jazz softly pleaded, interrupting Cassidy and cutting her off yet again. Confusedly, Cassidy watched him, her eyes full of concern and nothing but pure concern. She kept her mouth shut, just like Jazz kindly asked her not to talk about his question from a bit earlier. Just as Cassidy was about to finally speak up and break the silence, Jazz shyly said, "...I got these for you, Carla.", and he pulled the bright pink and golden roses out from behind his back.

Cassidy's tired eyes slimly grew big from shock as she hesitantly took her time to take in the pretty view of the beautiful flowers that smelt so sweet like candy, but they were really fresh-picked from a different area that was sent to their towns store. When Cassidy looked at the pretty bow, she thought that Jazz knew her so well, as if they've known each other before they even laid eyes on each other for the first time ever. If there was one thing that Cassidy truly loved was sparkles, and one of her favorite colors happened to be white. Jazz actually didn't know that, but the minute he first saw the bow, thinking that it was dazzling its way away from the other ordinary bows, he just knew with his full, whole heart that Cassidy would love the roses even more with that sparkly, white bow.

Jazz's china-blue eyes slightly grew big also, but his were out of fear about the roses being rejected. When Cassidy continued gazing at the amazingly pretty shining golden and bright pink roses, her mouth formed a small 'O' shape, and her eyes sparked up with so much surprised feelings piling up inside both of them. She really never expected earning a gift like that before from Jazz. She always thought that he would get her some card or a chocolate bar or something...but in her opinion...this was even better.

A frown started tugging at Jazz's lips, but it never had a single chance to form when he realized Cassidy actually have a big smile curl up on her mouth. Her eyes that looked tired before, now looked sparkling and dazzling with so much joy and happiness from feeling so surprised.

"_This _is why I was running so late...I was trying to figure out if you'd really would like these and I got caught up in it...thinking about you and...losing track of time, considering I lost my watch to that redhead Zack," Jazz chuckled

Cassidy's smile grew bigger and brighter as she released a couple of sweet, beautiful giggles herself from her lips. She tucked a single piece of her long, silky, brunette hair behind her ear, then gently took the roses out of Jazz's hands.

Jazz smiled at her and watched her continue to grin at him with such a golden smile, Jazz feeling completely glad that he took Cherry and Marcia's advise about getting Cassidy the roses.

The second oldest Cade looked back at the bright pink and golden yellow roses that she was now holding, her dark, dark brown eyes now filled and shining off pure dreams and thrilling beauty as she shut her eyes in a dreamy way, then took in a deep, but soft and gentle whiff of the fresh petals, admiring how sweet and delightful they smelt.

"Jazz," Cassidy sighed, happily, when releasing the whiff that she took in of the flowers. "These are beautiful."

"I know...just like you," Jazz shyly said

Cassidy's eyes grew big a bit again after hearing Jazz actually say that she was actually...beautiful. "..._I'm...beautiful?!_" Cassidy asked herself in her head with her own half startled, half shocked tone. "_He thinks I'm...BEAUTIFUL?!_"

Nobody has ever called Cassidy beautiful in her entire life, not even her, Johnny, and Jocelyn's parents, which wasn't a surprise, considering they were abusive. Johnny actually has called her beautiful and pretty, but Cassidy thought that he was only saying that to attempt to make her feel good about herself. However, it didn't work. Not even _Joseph _called Cassidy pretty or beautiful before, and _he _was _her ex-boyfriend_. That boy didn't even like her for her. He only wanted two things from her, then he would've left her, but she left him quickly as soon as her incident was about to happen.

Jazz's face blushed up, flushing with the color of a bright, bright pink as his ears heated up, too, and he shyly began rolling his eyes down to the lower right corner, then over to the lower left, and lastly down the center before he nervously looked back up at Cassidy, who was now blushing up with the same bright, bright pink shade, too.

"Jazz...you think I'm actually...beautiful?" Cassidy asked

Embarrassedly, Jazz stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and shrugged his shoulders. He could feel the skin upon his face and the blood under it grow hotter and hotter with every moment he blushed a little bit more. "Well, sure, I mean..who wouldn't think you're pretty?"

"Is that a trick question?" Cassidy asked, sighing with her words as she looked down at the roses again and started smoothingly sliding her fingers around the soft petals, being very careful and gentle when doing so.

Jazz took his hands out of his pockets and gently locked them on both of Cassidy's cheeks, she now gazing directly into his eyes as he looked right into hers.

"Nobody knows you like me and the other Greasers do, Cassidy...you're certainly beautiful," Jazz told her

"...Really? You really think so, Jazz?" Cassidy asked, still sounding sort of surprised and startled.

The twelve-year-old brunette boy smiled and proudingly nodded his head, saying the exact words, "I know so." afterwards.

"Wow, Jazz...thank you," Cassidy thanked

"No problem. I love to state facts about such great friends."

Cassidy and Jazz both continued to gaze into each others eyes, both concentrating on the others smiles. They were both feeling so hot, but didn't understand why, while their faces remained bright, bright pink.

Silence was formed, and nothing but pure silence. But then...something happened.

Just as when Jazz thought he couldn't get any hotter...he ended up kissing Johnny's little sister, the two of them staying connected with each others arms now wrapped around the other. Cassidy stroked her hands up and down Jazz's back, tickling him a bit with her fingertips, which made him chuckle a bit, but their lips stayed connected. Jazz stroked Cassidy's long brunette hair with both of his hands, being very gentle and caring towards the oldest female Cade. Every time the two of them parted, it only lasted for about three seconds, right before they started kissing again, each others arms remaining around each other, holding the other close to 'em, tenderly embracing each other.

The two continued staying in each others arms for about two minutes, but after they finally parted once and for all, Cassidy dreamily told Jazz to have a good night sleep, right before Jazz gave her one more small and short kiss on the lips, him and Cassidy both agreeing that they just went through more friendship kisses, and they were getting a whole lot better. Seriously, this time, Cassidy was asking himself if it was getting really hot in the Curtis's kitchen that night, considering that she and Jazz must've kissed like fifthy times, and Jazz thought about the song "_There Goes My Life_" when Cassidy gave him one more sleepy grin, right before she quietly walked back into the living room, sat the beautiful roses down in a fantastic looking vase that was on the coffee table, then carefully laid down on the couch, laying down beside Johnny and placing her arms around him, falling fast asleep right after she closed her eyes for the first tired second.

Jazz smiled himself, fetching him a quick glass of chocolate milk and sipping it all down before he fumbled up the wooden staircase, then tiptoed down the hallway, until he made it to his bedroom, or the guest rooms doorway. Quietly, Jazz closed the door behind him, stripped his outfit from his body, dressed into a new pair of pajamas, then crashed down under the silky covers and laying his head back on the silky pillows. His handsome smile couldn't wipe off from his face. He was thinking about his new life...his new friends, the gang of Greasers...a new roof over his head...a weekly long ranch trip to the Curtis's family ranch in only a few more days...and a whole lot more. The Greasers were certainly his life, but there was one main person who was a even bigger part of his life...Cassidy. Carla Cade.

That's when Jazz only had two things left on his mind before falling asleep in a sweet dreaming sleep: His friendship kisses with Cassidy were growing even more tender and fantastic, and no matter what happens in life, Carla Cade would _always _be beautiful.

**AN: Awww! A sweet chapter, huh? Hm...but WHY do Jazz and Cassidy keep saying 'friendship kisses'? Are they even 'friendship kisses'? What'll happen the next day (Friday: Two more days until the weekly long visit to the Curtis's family ranch!) in the Curtis's house? All of those other usual questions I ask at the end of other chapters still remain and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D **


	26. A Phone Call on Friday

**AN: Hey, hello, sup, everybody! As always, I thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up to this point! A special thanks out for my great, amazing, and super tuff friends who are reviewing! Thank you, guys! And another thanks for yawl who are reading my first ever story on here! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story and I'm glad about that! Thank you all so, so much! I adore each and every one of you! Now, it's time to hit Friday in the Curtis's house, 2 days remaining until the gang heads to the Curtis's family ranch for their usual weekly long trip! Also, Friday's is the Greasers movie day/night marathon, meaning they only watch movies all day, but this is their first time with Cassidy, Jocelyn, and Jazz watching with them...what'll happen when you hear nothing all day at night but the sound of the phone going _'Ring, ring!_' ? Let's find out! Now, sit back, clear your mind & relax, set down the homework and studying, fetch some popcorn and your favorite pop, please review, and enjoy chapter 26 of my first ever story on here! Onward with the story! Enjoy, everyone! :D**

_Chapter 26_

Yet another one of December's cold, chilling nights flew by second after every second, minute after more minutes, and hour after even another hour. Snow was slightly dancing its way down from the dark night sky, the temperature freezing and ice so slippery that you could crush it up and make one heck of a slushy out of it.

Before anybody knew it, the Friday morning arrived, and the clock struck 10:00. Surprisingly, Two-bit and Steve were the first ones to wake up, and so, Two-bit attempted to fetch himself a piece of cake from the cooler, along another one for Steve, who was just chilling at the table, checking the Curtis's kitchen phone to see if any messages were left from anything. But there was no messages, other than the old one from a couple weeks back about when school was canceled, due to the snowfall.

"How many pieces of Pony's famous chocolate cake do you want, Stevie?" Two-bit asked, peering over his shoulder to see Steve and chuckled a bit.

Steve shot him an annoyed glare after hearing him call him by Sodapop's kiddie name for him from when they were little Greaser kids. Nevertheless, Steve only rolled his eyes instead of saying anything very harsh back at the wisecracker for a change.

"Don't call me that, Two-bit! Only one," Steve replied, taking another hear at the latest message that was left on the phone, which was only stating that school was still canceled and would continue to be so until Christmas week was over.

Truly on the inside, Steve really wanted to call Two-bit by his real name, but before he even thought about actually speaking it out again, he shut himself up at the memory of the gangs game of truth or dare from a couple of days back, remembering how Two-bit dared him to drink his 'milkshake' that was just twisted and poured up with random foods. The disturbing taste still haunted Steve, causing him to really want to gag and throw up, like he did actually drinking the 'milkshake', but Steve held them back and waited for Two-bit to fetch him his slice of chocolate cake.

However, when the wisecracker of the gang went to one of the cabinets and opened it up to recieve two glass plates, when he took one out, he was unaware of another plate resting on top of it. Before Two-bit got a chance to see it coming, the other glass plate fell and smashed into tons of pieces all over his part of the Curtis's kitchen floor. The smashing sound was so clashing loud that it shocked everyone under the Curtis's roof wide awake, even Jazz, Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda, who were all upstairs in their bedrooms. It was as if nobody was ever fast asleep, considering that the noise was so loud and unexpected that it caused all of the tiredness to leap right out of all of the Greasers. Not only that, but another loud crash with the other glass plate that Two-bit was holding, because he was so startled about the loud crash himself from the other glass plate that it caused him to drop it.

"What the heck was that noise?!" Dally's voice echoed out from the living room.

"Two-bit did it!" Steve exclaimed out, as if he was a kindergardener who was tattle-tailing on some other random kindergardener.

After that, many moans and groans were heard from the Curtis's living room from the other fellow Greasers, some of them rolling their eyes as they got ready for another day, figuring to themselves that they should've known that it was none other than Two-bit Matthews who could actually accomplish breaking and making a loud noise to wake everybody else up. Not only that, but Darry's bedroom door was heard opening in the upstairs hallway, along with Ponyboy and Soda's, Darry's voice hollering out, "TWO-BIT ERWIN MATTHEWS!"

"DON'T WORRY, SUPERMAN! I'LL GET THE BROOM!" Two-bit announced, and with that, he jumped over the broken glass and rushed to the back of the kitchen to recieve the broom.

Anywho, that was what happened during the early morning in the Curtis's house. It was just another ordinary morning with Johnny and Dallas taking care of Jocelyn, Kitten and Ponyboy sharing secrets and more about what they got the others for Christmas, Soda and Steve playing cards (both of them still hiding aces and other cards up their sleeves and in their socks), Two-bit watching Mickey Mouse, and Darry took Jazz into the kitchen to have a conversation, since the twelve-year-old boy was out so late the night before when he promised he wouldn't be gone for so long. Considering that Jazz was still remaining so nervous in what Darry was going to say and/or do to him, Cassidy tagged along and stood by his side the entire time that he sat down in one of the kitchen tables chairs, in front of the eldest Curtis, who didn't look pleased, but didn't look ticked off, nor mad at all one bit. Jazz could tell by the look that was shining off in his eyes that Cassidy was right. Darry _was _worried about him, just like the rest of the gang was with him being gone for so many hours all by himself.

Jazz took in, thought hardly about, and learned from Darry's soft and kind, but also a bit of a stern lecture about how he should start coming back to the house a whole lot earlier when not hanging out with anybody else from their gang, including the big problems that could form when he's out all by himself. Jazz apologized to Darry, then to the whole gang, and all of them forgave him, which really surprised Jazz on the inside, but he wouldn't allow it to show on the outside.

After that, when the clock struck 1:00, Two-bit announced that it was time to start yet another Greasers movie marathon. At first, Jazz was confused, unlike Cassidy, considering that what Two-bit just said was really understandable, but Jazz just didn't know what he meant. That is, until the rest of the gang told him what their Greaser movie marathons were and explaining that they have 'em every Friday, enjoying comedy movies during the day, then switching over to horror and more frightening terror at night. Jazz loved movies, just like Ponyboy, Johnny, Kitten, and Cassidy did, but he wasn't so sure about any horror movies. He's never actually watched a horror movie before in his entire life, because he was afraid he'll get so frightened that he wouldn't be able to close his eyes one bit to go to sleep. Or he'll just be terrified in general, and he wouldn't be able to shake it off for a long time, considering the fear would just stack onto what terror he already has locked in his mind from his life story.

Nevertheless, Jazz finally approved, saying that he would totally dig the comedy movies until the clock struck around 8:00, which is when the horror movies would start being played. He didn't bother to bring anything up about the horror movies, though.

The gang ate one of Darry's ordinary-made lunches, which was some sandwiches, salad, and chocolate cake, along with some more chocolate milk to drink. After eating then, the gang gathered around in the living room, Steve being the one to start the first comedy movie with the comedy part of yet another one of the gangs Greaser movie marathons that they did each and every Friday.

Laughs, snickers, and chuckles filled the Curtis's living room for hours, due to all of the funny comedy movies that they were enjoying. It was as if laughing gas had fell and sprayed all around the Curtis's living room. Even Jazz was laughing a lot, and Jocelyn was cutely giggling. Jazz was certainly enjoying his first ever Greasers marathon, same with Cassidy and little Jocelyn. All kinds of funny words were spoken and hilarious actions were preformed in the long hours of the comedy movies that the Greasers were fully feeling overjoyed without any worries or fears for a change.

Hours past, and before any of the Greasers could see it coming, it was time to start the horror movies of the Greasers movie marathon, which would keep going on until 2:00 A.M...or at least until everybody passes out from tiredness, even if that would be possible due to the very terrifying films that the Greasers usually adore watching every Friday.

Everyone in the gang got dressed in a pair of pajamas, Darry loaning Dally, Two-bit, and Kitten (yes, Kitten) a pair of his, while Soda handed one of his pair of pajamas to Steve and Ponyboy gave Johnny one of his to wear, the two other Greasers gleefully took and thankfully thanked.

The boys stripped and redressed in their pajamas in the living room, while Kitten, Cassidy, and Jocelyn went upstairs to the bathroom to change, which they did, Kitten tying her hair back in a ponytail and Cassidy braiding hers into two separate braids, right before the oldest female Cade dressed the youngest one into a pair of her own little lolly-pop designed pajamas. Stating the fact that Jocelyn was _way _too young to watch any horror movies, she was settled down in Darry's bedroom, where she would sleep comfortably on his bed until the Greasers movie marathon would be over, and Johnny would come recieve her for Dally to sleep with back downstairs in the living room.

Darry, with the help of Dallas, Johnny, and Steve, covered every part of the living rooms floor with different kinds of heavy, warm, and very cozy blankets, no one being able to see one little inch of the Curtis's actual living room floor. While they did that, Jazz followed Ponyboy, Soda, and Two-bit into the kitchen to pop at least four bowls of popcorn, recieve some bottles of different pops, and make each of the Greasers their favorite type of icecream sundaes.

Cassidy and Kitten just so happened to return, coming down the wooden staircase with Jocelyn now warmly tucked into Darry's bed, fast asleep.

"Dang, Kit-Cat! You look even more hot in those pajamas!" Two-bit whistled as he leaned in the arch doorway, holding a closed bottle of beer that wasn't popped open yet, since he was going to drink it during the first horror movie.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes in an annoyed manner after hearing Two-bit say that about Kitten. Even though he knew it was a joke, it was still pretty annoying to him. Nevertheless, the youngest Curtis kept his mouth shut, only releasing a small, soft, annoyed-toned mumble from his lips, as he started fixing the first popcorn.

Kitten placed one of her hands on her hips, her bright green eyes shimmering off her expression at the wisecracker of the Greasers. "Stick a sock in it, Two-bit!" she exclaimed, but you could tell by the small grin that was tugging on her lips that she really thought that Two-bit's joke was funny, considering that he _was _the wisecracker of the gang, and _all _of his jokes were pretty much hilarious in one way or the other.

Two-bit chuckled as he just continued to stay where he was, leaning in the arch doorway.

Sodapop grinned one of his world famous smiles and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Two-bit, that's enough," Soda warned, even though his voice wasn't sounding like it was cautioning at all. It never did. Soda was _always _happy-go-lucky no matter what. "We don't want to make Ponyboy jealous over some joke of yours."

It didn't take long at all after Soda saying that for him, Two-bit, Jazz, and Cassidy started laughing, while Ponyboy's eyes grew big and his ears stained bright red. Kitten's eyes widened also, but she just tried her best to act natural by keeping herself quiet because anything she could say, the others would find a way to use it against her or they would twist it around somehow.

"I ain't jealous!" Ponyboy proclaimed, in order to defend himself, as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the popcorn that he was fixing actually pop, his eyes narrowing and face starting to heat up from some more strange feelings when he continued to hear Sodapop, Two-bit, Jazz, and Carla snicker a bit. "And besides, Kitty's not even blonde! Two-bit loves blondes, remember?"

"FYI, Ponyboy," Two-bit mumbled, rolling his eyes, remaining in the arch doorway of the kitchen. "Blondes are my top choice, but gingers just so happen to be my second favorite from a hottie."

"Stick to someone your own age, would ya, Two-bit?!" Pony exclaimed, his voice now starting to give off his annoyed feelings, which instantly made Two-bit shut his mouth about Kitty. He wasn't really serious about dating her or anything like that, considering that Two-bit was in his second year of highschool (he was really supposed to be in his third, but he claimed that 'he was so good in his second year that the teachers wanted him to stay back and repeat it') and Kitten was in eighth. Nevertheless, Ponyboy just _hated _how some certain people fool around and joke about dating Kitten. It always worried him, or just made him upset for some reason that he just didn't know why. So, he really appriciated it when others backed off from Kitty, whether he was around or not.

"Sheesh, Ponyboy. Take a chill pill, would ya? It was only a joke. Seriously, I'm way out of Kitten's type of 'guys dating thing' here," Two-bit informed "aren't I?"

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last boy in the whole universe," Kitten replied, only wording her response like that in order to back Two-bit up with what he just said.

Two-bit narrowed his eyes after digesting Kitty's words, trying his best to seem offended, but he just couldn't pull it off, it all starting with one of his goofy grins starting to slightly pull on his lips. "Gee, thanks."

Just like that, Pepsi-Cola, Jazz, Carla, and even Kitty-cat and Pone grinned and laughed hystarically again. Two-bit couldn't resist joining in either, knowing for a fact that what Kitten just said _was _funny, even though she stated that she'd never go out with him. Two-bit didn't really mind, though. He knew that she and Ponyboy were meant to be with each other sooner or later...but what the Greasers _don't _realize...is that one of them...has certain feelings for Kitten, too...

Kitten walked over to the refridgerator and pulled open the door, taking less than five seconds to pull out a bottle of root-beer and then close the door shut again. "Well, I'll see you guys again in the living room in a few minutes."

And with that, Kitty left through the arch doorway, entering the Curtis's living room and properly sitting her down on the couch, Darry, Johnny, Dally, and Steve still fixing up a couple more heavy, warm, and extremely cozy blankets on the floor, along with some pillows to either lay down or sit on during the different horror movies.

"You guys need help with anything?" Cassidy asked. She certainly did get the helpfulness, shy, and kind personality from Johnny. He taught her well, and Jocelyn would end up walking in their footsteps, too.

"Oh, Carla, you don't need to help us if you don't want to," Sodapop told her

Cassidy flashed one of her beautiful, golden, heart-warming grins at the four of her friends.

"I want to help you guys, though," Cassidy told them

"Then why don't you fetch four big bowls for popcorn and the exact number of a little smaller bowls for each of our sundaes," Two-bit suggested, but it was ironically what Two-bit called a 'friendly order'.

Cassidy continued grinning as she shrugged her shoulders after taking in Two-bit's words, then walked over besides Jazz's side.

Jazz peaked back over at the beautiful twelve-year-old girl that was now standing to his right. Jazz's face heated up when he realized how pretty Cassidy looked, thinking to himself that he _did _tell himself before going to sleep the night before, after kissing Cassidy and holding her in his arms for two minutes straight, he knew that Carla Cade would _always _be beautiful. It didn't matter what she wore from what style to what pattern or color, nor the way she styled her hair or decided to wear any make-up, which Jazz thought that Cassidy never needed.

At that moment, Cassidy was just dressed into another one of her pairs of pajamas of a silky, lime-green colored tank-top that was designed with purple zebra stripes, a matching pair of silky pajama shorts, and a long pair of bright-colored, rainbow socks. Her hair was remaining in two perfect, shiny, silky, smooth-looking braids that touched the front of her shoulders, and she didn't have one speck of make-up on her, nor has she ever wore any make-up before in her entire life, unless it was used to cover her bruises and scrapes.

Cassidy opened up one of the cabinets and took out four big bowls of popcorn, Ponyboy already filling one of them up with the bag of popcorn that he popped, then Cassidy recieved one smaller bowl for each of the Greasers gang members, Soda already starting to scoop out some icecream scoops for his own sundae.

Pony fetched some spoons out of one of the drawers and stated settling them along with the sundae bowls that Cassidy got like Two-bit told her to do, the second popcorn bag already being busy with getting popped. On the other hand with that, Sodapop started cutting up a bananna to cover some pieces of it on Steve's icecream sundae, just like he always loved since they were kids. Jazz was busy digging through the fridge, before he recieved some chocolate sauce and cherries from inside, along with some whipped cream and sprinkles from one of the cabinets. Cassidy then fetched some different types of pops for the rest of the gang. Lastly, Two-bit was just remaining where he was, leaning in the arch doorway with his unopened bottle of beer in his hand.

They were certainly busy on getting everything fixed for the Greasers movie night marathon.

Darry had started a fire in the fireplace in the living room, while Steve lit some of the Christmas candles to just made the living room seem more creepy, and Johnny shut the drapes, right before Dally flicked off the lights. Kitten was just remaining where she was comfortably on the couch, her root-beer remaining unopened until the first horror movie started. You could now only see the living room in a dim shade, thanks to the off lights and the glow of the fireplace, along with the Christmas candles.

Suddenly though, the phone rang...who could that be? All of the Greasers were already at the house and the only people who would actually call was Mr. Henderson, Buck, Tim, Curly, and Belinda, but all of them were impossible. Belinda was off at her ski trip with her family, Buck was busy working at the Dingo, Curly was in jail, Tim was out of town, and Mr. Henderson was spending time with his family because he couldn't go to the DX station after what happened a couple days ago, and it now be repaired.

All of the Greasers stopped what they were doing, each of them now having confused expressions stuck on their faces.

"Hey...can one of you guys get that in there?" Darry's voice called out, referring to either Two-bit, Soda, Pony, Jazz, or Cassidy to answer whoever was calling. "Guys?"

"Oh, sure...I'll get it," Two-bit said, and with that, he cautiously trotted over to the table and scooped up the phone, right before he allowed the call and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Who's this?"

Soda started scooping out some icecream for Johnny's favorite icecream sundae, but he listened carefully to Two-bit's conversation with whoever was on the other line of the phone. Ponyboy listened, too, him now pouring the second bag of popcorn into another one of the different big bowls. Jazz and Cassidy also listened, both of them keeping their eyes on Sodapop while he continued fixing the sundaes.

"You want to talk to who?" Two-bit asked, confusedly. He knew exactly that his ears heard correctly who this person wanted to talk to, but he was just so surprised to hear this person say the name that he needed to hear it again.

Pony and Soda finally looked around at the wisecracker, Jazz and Cassidy doing the same at the exact same time. Two-bit concerndly glanced back at the four of them, they're also looking so concerned and a bit confused.

"Um..okay? Sure, he's right...here," Two-bit shrugged, then he held out the phone towards Jazz's direction, which insantly made him the center of attention.

Jazz's eyes grew big, knowing exactly why Two-bit was doing that.

"Jazz, it's for you," Two-bit informed

At that moment, Jazz could've sworn that he felt his heart leap up into his throat, then it fell all the way back with a giant, nervous plop, his eyes feeling so sharp with so much confusion on who could be calling him. Nervously, Jazz snatched the phone out of Two-bit's grip, Two-bit then going back to leaning in the arch doorway.

"Who is it, Two-bit?" Jazz asked, his hand covering over one part of the phone so whoever was on the other side of the line wouldn't hear him.

Two-bit shrugged his shoulders, then the two words came out of his mouth for his response. "Some girl."

Jazz narrowed his eyes confusedly as Cassidy looked at him, her eyes now looking like they were filled with annoyed feelings. No, she wasn't annoyed in Jazz, nor Two-bit, or any of her friends or brother at all. She was only annoyed in this girl who was actually calling Jazz. Many questions started fishing through the oldest female Cade's mind.

_Why should there be another girl? Why should she even be calling? Why can't she call some other boy? What if she tries to be apart of Jazz's life? What if she's after Jazz? Who IS this girl? _

Cassidy bit down on her lip from the inside of her mouth as she crossed her arms over her chest, her face now starting to tense up with heat from feeling so annoyed, and Jazz hasn't even started talking to this girl yet.

Ponyboy and Soda just went back to their work, the two trading places with Pony now fixing the sundaes and Sodapop popping another bag of popcorn. Two-bit, on the other hand, left the kitchen to inform Darry, Johnny, Steve, and Dallas about who was on the phone and that this girl apperently wanted to talk to Jazz. Cassidy then started fixing her own icecream sundae, due to Ponyboy and Soda not knowing her favorite kind, but it just so happened to be Jazz's favorite, too. Chocolate, vanilla, and starwberry icecream mixed together with plenty of chocolate sauce topping it, along with whipped cream resting on each scoop of the icecream, and some rainbow sprinkles raining down all over. A cherry then finally rested on top of the main scoop of icecream. Considering that it was also Jazz's favorite type of sundae, Cassidy decided to make it again, one being hers and of course, the other being Jazz's.

Jazz cracked a grin when realizing Cassidy's favorite type of sundae, then looked down at the phone that he was holding. His handsome grin took right off his face as he took a few seconds to think about who this girl could possibly be, but he decided to finally lift the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Jazz quietly spoke, being super quiet so only whoever this girl was could hear what he was saying.

(**Bold: Jazz **_Italic: Girl_)

"_Hi, Jazz,_"

Whoever this girl was, she certainly did have one heck of a pretty girly girl voice. She sounded so high-classed, in other words, and Jazz already knew that she actually _was _high-classed just by her voice.

**"...Who's this?**"

"_You tell me,_"

A confused look wiped across Jazz's face, his china-blue eyes now narrowed again as he looked over his shoulder to make sure neither Cassidy, Soda, Ponyboy, or any other of the Greasers were suddenly looking and/or listening to him. Neither of them were. Thank God, Jazz thought to himself as he looked back in front of him, staring straight at the curtains that were now closed over one of the kitchens big windows.

"**I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. Would you be so kind and tell me your name?**"

"_I'm Holly, Jazz...don't you remember me...because I sure do remember you,_"

At that moment, Jazz was starting to feel his heart beat hard in his chest as fear started overwhemling his entire body. He seriously didn't know who this Holly girl was. Why would she say that _she _remembered him and knew who he was when _he didn't even know who she was_.

Jazz gulped one big, but silent gulp, taking in a deep, but soft breath and releasing it afterwards.

"**...Excuse me?**"

"_I said that I know who you are...and not to mention how cute I think you are,_"

"**...Excuse me?**"

Jazz was so surprised to hear this girl call him cute that he couldn't help to repeat his same two worded question, but this time when he said it again, his tone was a lot more shocked and some what upset, but he still remained quiet so nobody could hear him, except this Holly.

"_Why do you keep asking me questions?!_"

Now Holly was starting to sound like she was getting very angry, and all Jazz did was ask her three questions, one just being the same in order to catch her words fully.

"**Why do _you _keep talking to me like you know me?**"

"_I DO know you!_"

"**No you don't, Holly, or whoever you are!**"

Jazz then heard a deep sigh from Holly on the other line. She was sounding somehow impatient, but she wasn't completely impatient.

"_Huh...Jazz, I don't want to argue on our first chat here,_"

Jazz took in and let out another deep, soft breath, both from his nose. Surprisingly, he actually apologized to this Holly girl, and then he caught some of her cute sounding giggles.

"_Say, Jazz...do you have a girlfriend?_"

Jazz's eyes grew big after he heard that question get asked.

"**What?! I actually talk to you for the first time over some strange phone call and I don't even _know _you here! _Why_ would you ask me if I have a girlfriend?!**"

"_Maybe because I think you're very cute...and not to mention the fact that I'm single, Jazz..._"

Jazz released a single, soft, mocking laugh into the phone.

"**In your dreams, Holly. I may not have a girlfriend, but I'm already concentrating on one certain girl, and you're not her. I don't even know you! How do you even know my name?!**"

"_Maybe because I know your ex...Tigerlily, I believe was her nickname, right? She...destroyed your family, huh? Starting with...your father?_"

At that moment, Jazz's eyes were like they went from sweet china-blue, to deadly blood red, and they narrowed with absolute full rage after hearing this Holly bring up his dad and not to mention his mother, too, considering it was just him and his folks in his family.

"**You don't talk about my dad! Nor my mother! You don't deserve to know crap about me or my family, sleaze!**"

"_Why would you want to call me that, Jazz? I actually have feelings for you...you're a super hot boy, right? Well...I want to be yours...and I'm used to getting everything I want..._"

That really gave it away that Holly was some Soc, who was spoiled to the point in beliving that she could have anything, any time, any day. Jazz was actually more scared then angry, to be honest, but he knew he couldn't stay upset towards this girl on the phone.

"**You know what, Holly? I don't know who you are...and I already dislike you. I'm never going to be yours. I already belong to this other girl,**"

"..._She wouldn't happen to be the tan girl with brunette braided hair and wearing the silky lime-green and purple zebra striped pajamas, along with her rainbow socks, is it?"_

Jazz tensed up with a sudden cold chill that ran through his whole body. His eyes were now huge, and his heart was racing like a wild and crazy horse that wouldn't stop bucking one bit. The twelve-year-old boy took a single look over his shoulder to see Cassidy, she still fixing sundaes with Ponyboy, and Soda filling up the final big bowl with the last bag of popcorn that had just finished popping. Two-bit was just remaining in the arch doorway. No surprise there.

Jazz's eyes remained big as he slowly looked back around in front of him.

"**I'm not saying that she's the one...but how'd you know what she looked like and everything?**"

"_Maybe that's because I know where you live, along with your precious friends, the Greasers,_"

"**Alright, if you don't stick out I'm going to call the cops on your butt!**"

However, Jazz knew he couldn't do that, because if he did, Ponyboy and Soda could've been taken away to a boys home so fast that it would make their heads spin. Nevertheless, it was always a good enough threat to use on someone with the fuzz.

"_Relax, Jazz...I'm not going to stalk you or anything like that. I was just so happening to take a walk around and I stumbled upon the house that you're in right now_,"

Why would a Soc be that far into the Greasers territory?

"**Well leave! Or I'll call the police!**"

_"Alright, alright, Jazz...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that. I agree that I should be home right now, but you're just so cute that I couldn't resist to call..._"

"**Where'd you even get this number?**"

"_I can't tell you that because I swore not to. I just really want to be your girlfriend,_"

Jazz rolled his eyes, which were now filled with some anger again, but he sure was more nervous and a little scared over that.

"**Well I'm off the market. I belong to someone else, so you better leave and never come back to this house or I'll get the fuzz on the other line so fast that you won't have enough time to take one single breath in before getting your butt dragged into the back of their police car,**"

"_I will leave...but I'll always love you, and I'll make sure we'll end up together one day, Jazz,_"

"**Never going to happen, Holly!**"

_"Are you sure 'bout that?_"

"**Positive!**"

Jazz was now speaking through his clenched teeth.

"_Oh, right. Sure. Well, I'll be leaving now back to my house...brunette head,_"

Jazz's eyes slightly grew big again and his teeth were no longer clenched. He was now completely terrified.

"**I'm hanging up now!**"

"_But, Ja-_"

Nevertheless, Jazz quickly took the phone down from his ear and clicked off before Holly could finish up what she wanted to say. He bit down on his thumb nail as he settled the phone back down on the table, taking a few seconds to think everything through on what just happened.

At that moment, Cassidy, Soda, Ponyboy, and Two-bit focused their attention on him, realizing that he was now cautiously looking out the window, one of the drapes now opened for him to see out front in the yard and on the porch. Nobody was out there, though.

Pony, Sodapop, Two-bit, and Carla exchanged confused expressions for a couple of seconds, then gazed back at Jazz.

"You okay, Jazz?" Two-bit asked

"...Yeah, I'm fine," Jazz answered as he took in and released a soft, deep breath after speaking, then closed the drape all the way again, so you could no longer see out the window.

"What did this girl want?" Cassidy asked, hiding her angry tone and keeping it inside of her very well, but she truly wanted to use it. She didn't like that some random girl was just so happening to call the Curtis's house to talk to Jazz.

"Huh? Oh, she wanted nothing...she was just calling to see how everything was going. Her name was Holly,"

Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest and started taking in and letting out deep, angry, but soft breaths through her nose, her eyes glimmering with pure anger at the floor as she told herself over and over again in her head, "_Holly is a fat girls name._"

Obviously, that wasn't true. Nobody in the entire world was fat. God made everyone the way they were with their looks for a reason, but he didn't come up with their personality or things like that. But why does Cassidy seem so ticked over Holly? If Jazz admitted to the gang what Holly was just saying to him, she'd totally go off like an angry bomb, but Jazz just couldn't bear with telling the gang. If he did, they would all be nervous and properly scared over what Holly just spoke about, and not to mention the fact that she was some Soc, and if they called the cops, Ponyboy and Soda could've been taken away.

"Holly? Well that sounds nice. She's kind, isn't she?" Soda asked

"A bit _too _kind," Jazz mumbled under his breath, but since he didn't want to lie to his best and only friends with words, he only nodded his head.

Two-bit smiled one of his big, goofy grins and shrugged. "Well, we should get this horror movie part of our usual Friday Greasers movie marathon started!" he cheered

Ponyboy, Sodapop, and even Cassidy cheered in, Jazz joining a bit, too, but he was just so nervous that he didn't know what to think and/or say. Good thing they were watching movies. That meant nobody would be talking much.

Jazz followed Cassidy, Pony, Soda, and Two-bit into the living room, helping the four of them pass out their favorite sundaes and pops to the rest of the gang, who was now seating comfortably where they wanted to be during the marathon, except Darry, who was looking through the many horror movies to see which two the gang could debate on to watch first.

Jazz sat next to Cassidy on the opposite end of the couch that Kitty wasn't sitting on.

Forget watching horror movies. Jazz thought to himself that he was technically living in one at that moment, and he couldn't get out of it until the next morning.

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnn! Who's this Holly Soc? Will she call anymore? What'll happen more during the Greasers movie marathon? Will Jazz tell the gang about Holly sooner or later? Why does Cassidy seem so ticked off over this Holly girl? What horror movie will the Greasers watch first? Find out these questions and many more in more chapters that are coming soon! Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	27. Three More Phone Calls

**AN: Hi, hey, oh, everybody-o! Just to shorten everythin' up, I want to give out a special thanks to my absouletly tuff friends who are reviewing and another thanks for those who are taking their time to actually click on and enjoy reading my story! By the way, the movies that are in this chapter might've not been out yet when "The Outsiders" were around, but let's just pretend they were, okay? I do NOT own any of the movies that are being watched by the Greasers in this chapter and I do NOT own "The Outsides"**

**Now, do what yawl usually do and enjoy chapter 27 of my first ever story on here! Onward with the story! Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 27_

The Greasers each settled down together in the cozy living room that was dim, but lit a bit with the warm glow that was shining from the fire in the fireplace.

The four big bowls of popcorn laid on the coffee table, while the icecream sundaes and pops were held by each and every one of the Greasers, adoring each of their favorite desserts and drinks.

Jazz and Cassidy sat close to each other on one end of the sofa while Kitten rested on the opposite side, holding Johnny-cake close to her, considering that he asked if he could sit next to her during the horror movie part of the Greasers usual Friday movie marathons.

Soda and Ponyboy were both relaxing on the floor, their bodies warmly stuffed under one of the big, cozy, warm blankets and their elbows leaning up, holding up their heads in their palms with two pillows resting underneath.

Dallas and Steve were both sitting in front of the coffee table with Two-bit inbetween them, the three watching Darry, who was caught up in still trying to pick out a horror movie to get the horror movie part of their marathon started.

"What new horror movies do you Curtis's even have so we can get started, Darry?" Dally asked, breaking the silence that had lasted at least two-to-three minutes in the Curtis's living room.

Darry took in a deep breath and let it out, as he ran one of his hands up and back through his hair. "We have everything," he then spoke up, sharing his response to Dallas's question to everybody in the gang.

"You have _all _of the new horror flicks?" Two-bit asked, who like everyone else, minus Ponyboy and Sodapop, was surprised. Even 'ol Dally was surprised to hear that, and Dallas Winston doesn't get surprised easily.

"Yep, everything," Soda replied

"Yeah, we have it all. We have the _Scream _series, _Saw_, _Halloween_, _Zombieland_, _Shaun of the Dead_," Pony listed

"You name it, we have it," Darry spoke, interrupting and cutting Ponyboy off before he could go on with naming anymore movies. "So, what movie do yawl wanna watch first?"

Steve shrugged. "How 'bout _Saw 4_? I never saw that flick." he suggested

Dally shook his head and rolled his eyes as he released an annoyed-toned moan from his lips, which made him the complete center of attention. "I saw that in theaters the first night it arrived in town. It sucks. I would've liked it if the blood didn't look so much more like chunky spaghetti sauce and not to mention the fact that the organs looked completely like noodles. Plus, the acting went down the drain in the first five minutes of the entire two hour film."

"Dally's gotta point," Two-bit shrugged his shoulders. "I saw it, too, and it really wasn't that good. The only reason I actually watched the whole movie was because the lead character was a extremely hot blonde actress...yeah, too bad she died at the end with the killer exactly right behind her."

Darry cocked an eyebrow when taking what Two-bit just shortly lectured in his explaining words on _Saw 4_, but then just shook his head two times and looked back at the horror movies that were resting beside the fireplace. "Well then..." Darry sighed as he picked up one of the horror movies cases, then held it up to show the gang what was it. The case was completely black with six white letters on the front with a creepy white face above it that spelled out the terrifying (well, it _was _terrifying to Jazz, considering that he just went through a freaky phone call from the Holly girl) word _Scream_.

A big, goofy grin exploded across Two-bit's face as he cheered out the single, loud, but really thrilled word, "SCREAM!", it echoing throughout the whole living room and possibly the entire Curtis's household from Two-bit being so excited. He loved that horror movie. He certainly thought that it _was_ scary. Well, when he first saw it, that is.

Dally's eyes were now clenched shut, as well was his teeth were now clenched, and he gently touched his left ear, considering that it had picked up more of Two-bit's loud tone towards watching _Scream _because he was sitting to the left of Two-bit. Dallas then reopened his eyes and shot them angrily off at the wisecracker of the gang, who was still grinning with full amusement like a mad-man.

"Two-bit, if you holler something like that, _that _loud again, I'm going to make you scream!" Dally threatened as he clenched one of his hands into an upset fist and waved it in front of Two-bit's face.

Nevertheless, all Two-bit did was continue grinning, even though he knew Dallas's threat was very scary, and he playfully rolled his eyes.

"...Stupid freak..." Dally muttered under his breath as he placed his clenched fist back down to his side and he gently touched his left ear again. "Now if anyone wants to talk to me, they'll have to talk to me through my right ear!"

The rest of the gang couldn't help snicker at that, except Darry and Jazz. All Darry did was crack a small, rare, handsome grin and playfully rolled his eyes as he popped the DVD of _Scream _out and slid it right into the player, right before he settled himself down into the recliner. Jazz, on the other hand, couldn't help but hold himself close to Cassidy for two reasons. One, this was going to be his first ever horror movie in his entire life, and two, he just got through with talking to some stalker who was a female Soc named Holly on the phone. For the first time ever sense Jazz became a friend of the Greasers, he wasn't feeling safe in the Curtis's household anymore, all because of whoever this Holly girl was. Knowing that she was a Soc in general and when she said exactly that she got everything that she wanted really gave it away that she was nothing but trouble. Spoiled, terrible trouble.

Jazz gulped down a huge lump that was in his throat as he took in and released deep, but soft breaths from his nose, his china-blue eyes shining off nothing but complete fear and worry as he watched the opening of _Scream _begin. He watched the blonde headed chick in the white sweater and dark blue jeans, who Two-bit couldn't stop making googly eyes over and doing that kind of romantic whistle until Steve thumped him over the back of the head and Dallas whispered to him that she could do _way_ better (meaning that Dally thought the blonde was kind of hot, too), named Casey Becker snatch up her living rooms phone as soon as she heard it ring twice.

The exact second that Jazz heard Ghostface's dark, evil, and creepy voice say his greeting of a single worded "Hello", the poor twelve-year-old boy felt like he heard himself scream loudly on the inside of his body that was now frozen cold and a bit shaky. He could've sworn that he was now white as a sheet, and all because of remembering his mysterious and freaky phone call from this strange stalker that was named Holly.

"You cold, Jazz?" Cassidy asked in such a soft and caring whisper so only Jazz could hear her words.

"..A little," Jazz replied as he crossed his slightly trembling arms across his chest.

Cassidy, with her eyes still remaining on the TV on how Casey was now in her kitchen, popping her some popcorn so she could watch her scary movie, slapped her arm around Jazz's shoulder and held him closer to her, considering the fact that she was a little terrified of this movie _Scream _herself.

Jazz's eyes slimly grew big when he felt Cassidy's arm now around him, but at least now he was no longer feeling cold and chilly. Thanks to feeling her now technically wrapping herself around him in order to keep him warm, thats exactly what he was. Warm. Jazz then could've sworn when feeling Cassidy's arm around him...taking a gentle peak at her two beautiful dark, dark brown eyes, which were still busy with watching the first horror movie, while he was at it...her sweet and innocent looks and golden personality for caring and loving others for who they were was melting away all of his rock-hard fear, and replacing it all with this one word that he questioned. The one word was a simple one to say, but it meant something huge. Jazz questioned the word, but he knew that it big time did exsist. Love. The word was love.

Jazz cracked a small, handsome grin, which he couldn't help to form from it tugging away at the edges of his lips from thinking so tenderly about Cassidy. With that, the twelve-year-old boy took in another deep and soft breath, this one through his mouth, though, and let it out, right before he relaxed himself and started watching more of _Scream_. Feeling how warm and soothing Cassidy's arm was around him was certainly clearing his mind, and he started thinking about how protective and strong, and not to mention how tuff and extremely tough each of his friends, the Greasers were, meaning that one female Soc couldn't destroy him in either way if it was verbal or physical. Don't get Jazz wrong, though. He still felt completely uncertain and nervous a bit about this Holly Soc, but at least she had left from the Curtis's front yard and was now way back on the Socs side of town, in her own house.

"_You hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish, understand?!_" Ghostface's voice echoed out on the TV.

Two-bit absoluetly adored seeing that Casey girl scared, and he couldn't help sharing his thought to the gang that he thought that she looked super hot with any emotion. Then, Steve told him that nobody cared, and right before Two-bit was most likely to sass some words back at him, Dally said the exact words with his eyes still focused on the movie, "Two-bit, just shut your mouth, eat your sundae, and watch the movie."

_"...Is this some kind of joke?_" Casey frightenly asked, her voice shaky and soft from so much fear that she was containing from thinking so hard about what Ghostface just verbally threatened her with such a scary and dark voice that was now ticked off.

"_More of a GAME, really..._" Ghostface chuckled, deviously. "_Can you handle that...blondie?_"

The Greasers "Ohhh_ed_" together at the thrilling suspense in the first five minutes of the entire film, except Dallas and Darry, who were both slimly nodding their heads with amused grins on their faces, due to the dramatic suspense that they were truly adoring.

Two-bit, Steve, Ponyboy, and Sodapop started digging into one of the big bowls of popcorn, while Cassidy's eyes stayed glued on the TV screen as she started drinking some of her favorite pop from its can that she was holding in her free hand, being very gentle so she wouldn't cause her sundae to fall from resting on top of her lap, and keeping her other arm around Jazz to keep him warm.

Johnny-cake and Kitten were holding each other close, due to both of them not doing very well when watching none other then horror flicks, but they felt okay 'bout it when the rest of the gang was around, and not to mention the fact that they were right next to each other.

However, Jazz's eyes were now filled with both worry and fear again, and he was now starting to feel chilly all over again, even though Cassidy's arm was still around him. The minute that Ghostface said that Casey was a blondie, it struck Jazz with such a cold chill throughout his entire body that _Holly _had called him _a BRUNETTE-head_...and just like Ghostface...she was somewhere outside of the house, talking to Jazz with a mysterious phone call. At that moment...Jazz realized that whoever this Holly girl was...she was taking some lines from _Scream _and twisting them around in her own sentences, using them for her own ways. For example, Ghostface in the four _Scream _flicks said in the first one, "You got a boyfriend?" to Casey...and Holly said to Jazz, "You got a girlfriend?"

All this Holly Soc was doing was trying her best to become a part of Jazz's life, just like Cassidy suspected, but Holly wasn't a psycho killer. All she was, was a troubled, spolied, boy-crazy stalker.

"_Can you see me?_" Ghostface asked as he watched Casey from wherever he was hiding, peak out with complete terror in her watery eyes from her front locked door.

".._Look..I'm about ten seconds away from calling the police!_" Casey stuttered, her tears and sniffling starting to take over her speaking.

"_They'd never make it in time. We're in the middle of no where!_" Ghostface chuckled

"_What do you want?!_"

"_To see what your insides look like!_"

"Sweet! I know who I'm dressing up as for Halloween next year! I'm going to run the town as Ghostface!" Dally cheered, before he took a sip of his pop.

Soda flashed one of his famous, movie-star grins and playfully rolled his eyes. "Sounds good, Dally. Maybe Kitty-cat can dress-up as Casey then and Ponyboy here could be Casey's boyfriend!" Soda laughed as he reached over to Pony and playfully tussled up his hair.

It didn't take long at all after Sodapop said that for the gang to burst out hystarical laughs, except Ponyboy and Kitten, who were now completely hot with their faces stained with the color of a bright, bright pink. Once again, Kitten just kept her mouth shut, and popped a little scoop of her icecream sundae into her mouth, hoping it would cool off the sudden hotness that she and Ponyboy were both now feeling. Although, Jazz and Johnny weren't laughing along with the rest of the gang. Jazz was too caught up in so much worries and terror about Holly and what she said relating to _Scream_, and after Ghostface said his latest line to Casey, Jazz felt like he wanted to gag and throw up. Nevertheless, he didn't one bit. Johnny, on the other hand, only cracked a slim grin...but he used to laugh along with the rest of the Greasers when they joked around with Ponyboy and Kitten...what's up with him all the sudden? He's been acting strange a bit lately...

"Jazz, are you alright?" Cassidy asked, feeling completely concerned about her best friend when she caught a single glimpse of how nervous he suddenly looked.

"Oh, yeah...I'm alright," Jazz lied, really and desperatly wishing on the inside that he could tell the truth about Holly to the gang, but he still didn't want his best and only friends to fear or worry about him, considering that they all most likely have their own problems.

"You do know it's just a movie, right, Jazz?" Steve asked

Jazz, without any hesitation, nodded his head, thinking to himself that _Scream _wasn't the reason on why he was feeling so nervous and terrified. It was all because of Holly's phone call with him. Cassidy, Ponyboy, Johnny, Kitty, Darry, and Soda watched on how nervous Jazz looked while Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas kept their undived attention on the movie, but they fully listened to what Jazz would say, or any of the other members of the gang, for that matter.

Jazz took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "Can yawl excuse me for a second?" Jazz asked

At first, the gang exchanged confused and concerned expressions in what Jazz just asked and why he actually asked that question, but Darry then allowed Jazz to do what he questioned he could do.

Cassidy took her arm back from resting around Jazz's shoulder and peaked over at him as he quickly sat his icecream sundae down and stood up from the couch, right before he fast-walked into the kitchen with his pop being clenched in his right hand.

The twelve-year-old brunette male Greaser kicked back on one of the walls and started taking in and letting out rapid, but soft breaths through his mouth, taking down some drinks from his pop can as he listened to the movie echoing from the living room, how Ghostface threw a chair through Casey's houses backdoor and it shattered the glass, right before Casey screamed a blood-curdling screech, which made Jazz's heart leap so hard in just one single pump that it caused him to let out a slight yelp from his lips.

Jazz couldn't help but stare at one of the kitchen windows, feeling completely unsafe at the moment, even though the drapes were shut and he wasn't alone in the house. A cold sweat started forming and began trickling down Jazz's body as he took more sips of his pop to calm down the best he could. After a few more seconds of just kicking back on one of the kitchen walls while drinking down his pop and listening to the movie from where he was in the house...the phone rang.

The '_Ring, ring!_' was so unexpected that it caused Jazz to jump and release another yelp from his lips. He glanced at the phone from where he was, realizing it was still where he had left it on the table.

"Could you get that?" Darry's voice called out from the living room. "Jazz?"

Jazz took one big swallow down to get rid of the big lump that was now in his throat as he started nervously stumbling over to the table to get the phone. "Yeah, Darry...I got it."

The twelve-year-old boy looked at the phone and listened to it ring a couple more times, right before he quickly snatched it up, praying to death that it wasn't this made-up Ghostface character, then held the phone up to his ear, accepting the call.

"...Hello?" Jazz shyly greeted whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Hello again, Jazz."

Jazz's china-blue eyes shot big as his heart took one giant leap up into his throat after hearing who's voice was talking to him. It was Jazz's second guess from made-up Ghostface. It was Holly...again.

(**Bold: Jazz **_Italic: Holly_)

"**What are you doing, Holly?! I told you to stop calling me!**"

Jazz was exclaiming now, but he was making sure his voice was exclaiming in whispers so only Holly would be able to hear him and not any of his fellow Greasers from the living room.

"_I couldn't resist myself, Jazz. I was just here at home, laying in bed in my sexy pink pajamas with no thought on what to do and I wanted someone to talk to, so I-_"

"**Dial someone else then! I told you before that I'm off the market!**"

"_I only want to talk to you for a second, Jazz,_"

"**You already did. Bye now,**"

"_Jazz! Wait!_"

"**Good-bye, Holly!**"

"_Don't hang up on me!_"

Holly's last sentence was certainly an order, but it wasn't just an order...it was more like a threatening order. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Jazz from quickly taking the phone down from his ear and clicking off the call, right before he sat the phone back down on the table and quickly trotted out of the kitchen, which is when he earned all of his fellow Greasers undived, concerned attention, especially from Cassidy.

"Who was that, Jazz?" Johnny questioned

"Oh, it was nobody," Jazz replied as he took his seat back down on the couch, besides the second oldest Cade.

"Nobody was calling?" Two-bit chuckled, finding that three-worded joke of his funny a bit.

Jazz rolled his eyes. "It was just a sales person, okay?"

Another lie. Oh, Jazz felt like he extremly wanted to smack himself over the head because he really wanted to tell everything about Holly to the Greasers, but he just didn't want them to worry about him. So, he _had _to lie, whether he liked it or not. He was only lying to protect them.

"Ugh!" Darry moaned, rolling his eyes in an annoyed manner. "I _hate _when those random people just call and try to demand us to buy their worthless pieces of junk!"

"Not as much as I do, Superman," Two-bit mumbled

"Same here," Dallas agreed with a single nod of his head added in.

"...I think I can top all of you with how annoying this person is," Jazz muttered under his breath so nobody would hear his words except himself.

Silence then fell over the Curtis's living room as the Greasers all turned their attention back to _Scream_, all of them now watching the part where Sidney and Billy were kissing on her bed.

Just as Jazz was about to put his arm around Cassidy this time and when Two-bit was muttering to himself on how he wished Sidney was blonde or at least a ginger like Kitten, the phone rang again, interrupting Jazz's chance to snuggle Cassidy to him to keep both of them warm.

"Is that sales guy or gal calling again?!" Steve asked, annoyingly, right before he took a drink of his pop.

Jazz let out a small growl-like snarl from his lips as he stood up from the couch again and announced that he would get it, considering that he knew who it possibly was.

"Want me to settle this person straight, Jazz?" Dallas offered

"And me for back-up?" Two-bit added onto 'ol Dally's offer, but Jazz just shook his head.

"No. Besides, it might not even be a sales person this time. It could be somebody else possibly. I'll be right back," Jazz announced, and with that, he left the room.

The rest of the Greasers exchanged and shared each others confused expressions, but they only shrugged and went back to watching the first horror flick of the horror part of their usual Friday Greaser movie marathon.

Angrily, Jazz clenched his hands into fists as he quietly stomped over to the table and snatched the phone back up. He knew it was Holly. It _had _to be. Rage was now shining off in both of Jazz's china-blue eyes, as if they were blood red all over again, and he allowed the call, regretfully, and held the phone back up to his ear.

"**Yes, Holly? What do you want?!**"

"_I told you not to hang up the phone on me, Jazz!_"

Yep, it was none other then Holly again, and she sure did sound upset.

"**Well, what do you expect?! I don't know you!**"

"_You may not know me, but I certainly do know you,_"

"**Back off! Good-bye!**"

"_Jazz, I'm warning you-_"

Jazz quickly hung up again and sat the phone back on the table, but the second he was about to leave the kitchen through the arch doorway again, the phone sang off '_Ring, ring!_' again.

"Jazz? Who was it this time?" Soda's voice asked from the living room.

"Don't worry 'bout it. And I'm going to fetch this call, too," Jazz announced

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to get it this time, Jazz?" Kitten asked

"No, it's fine. I got it," Jazz answered, and with that, he angrily, but silently stomped back over to the table again and grabbed the phone, right before he allowed yet another phone call from none other then Holly.

"**Listen here, Holly-**"

Jazz was now loudly exclaiming, angrier then ever, but he was still being careful so none of his friends in the living room would hear him.

"_NO YOU LISTEN HERE, JAZZY BOY! IF YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN, YOU'LL END UP GETTING ONE MAJOR BRUSIN' FROM MY BOYFRIEND!_"

Jazz's eyes shot big with so much fear when he heard how upset and ticked Holly was now yelling at him from the other line. His heart actually did feel like it was about to explode, so it dropped from so much shock and terror.

"**Boyfriend?! You told me about fifteen minutes ago that you were single!**"

"_Well, that depends on the way you actually look at it,_"

"**...You're such a sick, SICK sleaze, you know that, right?**"

"_YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL ASK MY BOYFRIEND TO PULL HIS BLADE OUT ON YOUR THROAT AND CUT YOUR SKIN SO DEEP UNTIL HE FEELS NOTHING BUT BONE!_"

Jazz was starting to form tears in his eyes with nothing but complete terror now overwhelming his entire body.

"**Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Just please...don't! You name whatever it is that you want, and I'll get it,**"

"_Promise?_"

Jazz took in a deep, but soft breath in through his nose and released it, while he wiped away the tears with his free hand that wasn't holding the phone.

"**Yeah, I promise,**"

"_Alright then, Jazz...I want you to meet me, my boyfriend, his brother, and his brothers girlfriend at the mall by the main indoor fountain on Sunday. 3:30 in the afternoon, savy?_"

"**...****Alright, I promise. The mall by the indoor fountain this Sunday at 3:30 P.M...I got it...and I'll be there****,**"

He heard some of Holly's sweet sounding chuckles, but at the same time, they somehow felt devious.

"_Excellent. By the way, your old pal, Two-bit Matthews should be there, considering that he got a job at the food-court in the mall. So, he'll be there, and you should feel alright with hanging out with me, my boyfriend, his brother, and his brothers girlfriend, four Socs, okay?_"

"**...Okay****,**"

"_Great...we'll see you there then...oh, and by the way, don't inform your Greaser friends 'bout us being Socs...okay? Understand?_"

"**...Yes, I understand,**"

"_Okay then...we'll see you on Sunday at the mall, 3:30 P.M. then...ta, ta, now, Jazz._"

Without another single word being spoken, it was Holly who this time hung up the call, leaving Jazz with his heart beating so fast like a wild and crazy horse, and his eyes now shining off tears, which he wiped away as soon as he quickly sat the phone back down on the table, then trotted back into the living room.

"Who was it, Jazz?" Ponyboy asked

"This time," Steve added onto Pony's question with a single roll of his eyes.

Jazz took in a deep breath and let it out as he walked back over to the couch and sat back down, right before he placed his arm around Cassidy to hold her close to him, hoping it would help melt away his fear and worries about this Holly, and not to mention whoever her boyfriend was, and her boyfriends brother, and lastly her boyfriends brothers girlfriend.

"Just another sales person...and by the way...I want to hang out on my own this Sunday at the mall while Two-bit works his shift at the food-court...3:30 P.M. to be exact."

"Really?" Darry asked

Jazz nodded his head and held back the tears perfectly, looking as if he wasn't even about to cry.

"Well, sense I'll be there, it should be no problem having me in the same location as him," Two-bit pointed out

"I hate to say it, but Mickey Mouse boy has a point," Dallas shrugged

"Alright then, Jazz. You can hang out at the mall Sunday while Two-bit works," Darry announced, making it an official...an absoluetly regretful official according to Jazz.

**AN: Uh, oh! What's going to happen? Well, this wraps up Friday, and it's time to head up to Saturday, while Sunday is when Jazz heads to the mall with Two-bit to meet up with Holly, her boyfriend, her boyfriends brother, and boyfriends brothers girlfriend. What'll happen the next day in the Curtis's house? Who's Holly's brother, his brother, and his brothers girlfriend? What'll happen on Sunday? Find out more in chapters coming soon! Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	28. Stressful Saturday Night

**AN: Hey, hi, sup, everyone! I'm glad you're all adoring "Welcome to the New Home" up till this point, and a special thanks goes out to my extremely tuff friends who are reviewing, and another great thank-you to all of you who are reading my first ever story on here! Well, let's get reading what happens this Saturday with Jazz! Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 28_

Friday night in the Curtis's house actually went by fast, due to the Greasers enjoying each of the horror movies that they were watching to wrap up their usual Friday Greaser movie marathons.

Tons of horror movies were watched, starting with the _Scream _series and then finishing up the whole Greaser movie marathon with _Nightmare on Elm Street_. That Freddie guy certainly did scare poor Jazz to death, especially the scene when you first saw that he had knives for fingers. It actually frightened Cassidy, too, and the two of them held each other close, not realizing how awkward and how bright pink each other were until the film of _Nightmare on Elm Street _was half over.

Johnny and Kitten had both fell asleep in each others arms at the strike of midnight, meaning that the rest of the gang had to be very, very quiet when continuing their Greaser movie marathon, and not to mention that they needed to turn the volume down on the TV a bit.

Steve had past out at 1:00, no matter how hard he fought to try to stay awake, he couldn't. Dallas couldn't even compete with the tiredness that was creeping up on him, so he tiredly stumbled out of the room, quietly fumbled up the stairway, then gently and carefully retrieved the youngest Cade, who was still past out in her dreaming sleep, from Darry's bedroom, and he carried her back downstairs with him.

Two-bit went to sleep at 1:35 in the recliner, right when Darry was starting to gather up all of the empty bowls and now clenched dented cans of all kinds of different pops, and Two-bit's beer bottles. The eldest Curtis's only grinned and playfully rolled his eyes at that, right before he picked one of the big, heavy, cozy blankets up from laying on the floor and tucked it around Kitten and Johnny-cake, Kitty-cat resting peacefully in Johnny's arms, which were both locked around her waist, keeping her close to his chest as they both slept.

Sodapop, who was also getting very tired, grinned a tired, but handsome grin at his and Pony's older brother, then started helping him fix the living room back up. Darry fixed the pillows back around while Soda snatched the other warm and cozy blankets up from the floor and used them to tuck his friends up, starting with Steve, who was past out in front of the coffee table, then covering up Dallas, who had both Cassidy and Jocelyn sleeping in his arms on the opposite end of the couch that Kitten and Johnny weren't fast asleep on.

Ponyboy had actually fell asleep the minute that the clock struck 11:25, which was when the gang was busy watching _Zombieland_. Soda and Darry couldn't help chuckling and snickering to each other at the sight of their baby brother, considering that he was actually able to fall asleep with Dally's cheering for Talahassee, and Steve's laughter for how Columbus was when explaining his first few rules on how to actually survive Zombieland, and Two-bit couldn't stop mumbling to himself on how hot he thought Witchita was, while he wished to himself that she was blonde or at least a ginger-headed female.

Anyway, though, Pony was fast asleep, so Sodapop carefully and lovingly carried his and Darry's youngest, baby brother up the stairs with Darry following and watching with one of his rare grins as Soda tucked Ponyboy into bed, right before Sodapop whispered good-night to Darry, then went to sleep himself.

Darry whispered to his kid brothers to have a good nights rest, too, right before he quietly closed their bedroom door all the way and walked into his bedroom, which was across the hall. The oldest Curtis got under his covers and held Jazz close to him, considering that the poor twelve-year-old boy was very scared of being by himself after getting those phone calls from Holly, but he lied yet again and told Darry that he was afraid of the frightening images that was shown on some of the horror flicks that the gang had watched. So, Darry allowed Jazz to sleep with him that night, hearing the last sleepy words from Jazz before they were both out like lights, "I promise that I'll go back to sleeping on my own sooner or later..." and Darry told him, "Don't worry, kiddo...you can rest with me, or Ponyboy and Soda anytime you feel scared...it's no problem at all...not one bit."

After that, the two of them were out in two deep sleeps.

Nevertheless, that moment was during the night and the very, _very _early morning of Friday night and Saturday morning. It was now officially 8:30 P.M. in the Curtis's house, and believe it or not, Jazz was home _alone_.

Since the twelve-year-old brunette-haired boy believed that the Greasers were doing so much for him, and not to mention that they were his best and only friends, Jazz told them to go out for a friends night at the Dingo and to catch a movie or something that didn't involve them being under the Curtis's roof with him. At first, the gang complained and debated on it because Jazz was now an official member of their Greasers gang and not to mention their friend, and when he spoke to them to go out on a _friends _night, they didn't quite get it on how they were actually supposed to head on out on a _friends _night out when not _all _of the _friends _were out together. Ponyboy tried convincing Jazz with words to come with them while Soda then attempted tickling him into it, but no matter how much Jazz laughed and no matter how much he took into deep thought with Pony's words, he told the gang to go on without him, saying to them and promising that he'd be okay.

After that, it took about five minutes for Darry to think it all through and for him to make the final decision, considering that he was the leader of the Greasers, and after thinking hard about Jazz's word that he would be perfectly fine...he allowed it, and the gang slipped on their waterproof boots and winter jackets, getting ready to hit on the walk to the Dingo to catch some drinks, and then to go ahead to catch a movie at the theater. Cassidy grinned at Jazz's offer, but then leaned in and gave Jazz a kiss on the lips when nobody else was paying attention, and Jazz gave her a longer one back, as he stroked her silky brunette hair, which was now perfectly straight and out of her braids from the night before. Before leaving, Cassidy and Jazz both smiled at each other and they agreed on having two more friendship kisses, right before Cassidy trotted out the front door of the Curtis's house to catch up with the rest of the gang.

The Curtis's house was full of complete silence with the twelve-year-old boy relaxing there all by himself with the TV on Mickey Mouse, considering that Jazz thought that it reminded him of Two-bit. He truly missed the gang. It was his first time being all by himself since he was rescued off the street by Ponyboy and Two-bit. He really missed having Cassidy and him kiss each other with their precious little friendship kisses, and not to mention just hanging around with the rest of the gang in general with Two-bit cracking jokes, Ponyboy and Kitten hanging out a whole lot more than usual with Johnny tagging along, Dallas playing with Jocelyn, Darry reading the newspaper, and lastly with Soda and Steve having their own little card attack games on each other.

It was quiet now under the Curtis's roof for the first time ever. There was nothing being heard but the soft musical tone and jingles of Mickey Mouse as he danced and sang on the TV screen. Other than that, it was quiet..._too _quiet.

Jazz was washing the last couple of dishes from one of Sodapop's famous and very colorful dinners for the gang, scrubbing away at the plates, silverware, and cups with a sponge and liquid soap, the clear and somewhat rainbow bubbles shining off on the surfaces of the used dishes. The twelve-year-old hummed a great tune from that song of his about a certain girl to himself as he continued scrubbing and washing the dishes in the sink, while listening to Mickey Mouse sing from the TV sceen in the living room. The gang said that they wouldn't be back until 10:30, and it was only 8:35, meaning Jazz still had a long while to spend _all by himself in the dark winter night of December_.

As Jazz continued washing the dishes and listening to Mickey Mouse sing softly, the phone suddenly rang off '_Ring! Ring!_', which caused Jazz to yelp out of his humming tune of his song from the noise being so unexpected. An angry look formed in Jazz's eyes as he clenched his teeth and let out a soft, snarl-like growl from his lips, right before he washed and dried away the water and soap bubbles from his hands and turned off the water in the sink, then angrily, but still remaining soft at the same time, stomped over to the kitchen table, where the phone was still resting.

Jazz snatched it up and released another snarl-like growl from his lips, knowing who that must've been.

"Hello?" Jazz mumbled, rolling his eyes as he held the phone up to his ear, finally excepting the call.

"..Hey, Jazz,"

Yep, Jazz was right. It was Holly again.

(**Bold: Jazz **_Italic: Holly_)

"**What could you possibly want THIS TIME, HOLLY?!**"

Jazz was now certainly and totally losing his patients with this girl, considering that she called him five times exactly in just a few half days and she wouldn't leave him alone. Since he was home alone, Jazz didn't care that he was technically almost on the edge of yelling at this Soc girl.

"_I'm just reminding you about tomorrow. Remember that I-_"

Jazz rolled his eyes, then cut the girl off before she could go on with what she wanted to say. "**The mall tomorrow at 3:30 P.M. by the main indoor fountain. I got it, savy? Now can you leave me alone?! I already told you that I'd be there!**"

"_Jazz, you don't understand! Please listen to what else I have to say!_"

"**NO!**"

The twelve-year-old boy was now filled with nothing but complete rage, and you could tell by the anger in his eyes that it looked like he was about to bust his hand through a wall or something.

"_Jazz, I'm only trying to help you...trust me, please!_"

"**GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD! YOU WERE FREAKIN' STALKING ME YESTERDAY AND WAS THREATENING ME OVER THE PHONE IF I DIDN'T AGREE TO HEAD ON OVER TO THE MALL TOMORROW! SO YOU'D BEST-**"

A cold chill ran up his spine and tingled through his whole body as he took in a big, deep, but soft breath and his eyes widened from now fear when he realized how upset Holly was getting back at him.

"_IF YOU KEEP UP THAT TALK WITH ME, YOU'LL BE ENDING UP GETTING CHOPPED UP INTO NOTHING BUT MAJOR PIECES OF A BOY PUZZLE WITH NOTHING BUT MY BOYFRIENDS BLADE! HECK, WE COULD POSSIBLY EVEN USE A BUTTER-KNIFE IF THERE'S ENOUGH HATE AND ANGER BEHIND IT!_"

Jazz gulped one giant gulp in order to take down a lump that was the size of a baseball. He was now completely terrified, desperatly wishing that he was out with the rest of the gang or was at least home with him.

"**I'm so sorry, Holly! I didn't mean to get so angry, but I just-**"

"_Don't bother apologizing, Jazz! It doesn't matter, considering that you're going to get another call!_"

A confused expression quickly flew across Jazz's face without any hesitation.

"**Wait, what'd you say? Huh?**"

"_You'll be joining your dad soon if you don't know off your simple anger snaps, Jazz. Just thought that you should know that._"

Right after Jazz was about to exclaim back in a very ticked off tone, considering that he got extremely raged again when Holly brought up his dad, Holly told him good-bye and she hung up. Her good-bye sure did sound emotionally upset, or in other words, she was sounding innocent with complete sorrow all the sudden, but that didn't slide Jazz's anger over one bit.

Jazz slapped the phone down at his side and glared in front of him at one of the kitchen windows that had its drape closed in front of it. The twelve-year-old boy bit down on his lip and upsettingly rolled his eyes, wishing to himself on the inside that he wished that he had enough time to tell that Holly girl off since she brought up his father. Nevertheless, Jazz couldn't call Holly back because she was the one who had the Curtis's house number, meaning that he didn't have her number to call her back, which was a major relief, but at that moment, Jazz was wishing that he actually did have it to use it only once so he could tell Holly off.

On the inside, though, Jazz was questioning about what Holly meant when she spoke about him getting another phone call. Who did she mean would call Jazz this time? Why would Holly even say that he would get another phone call when she would be the one calling? Was it possible that _she _would be the one calling back...or possibly somebody else?

"...Whatever," Jazz snarled to himself under his breath as he walked out of the Curtis's kitchen and crashed himself down onto the couch in the living room, keeping his eyes now glued on Mickey Mouse, who was doing what he was usually supposed to do, dancing and singing to different songs and jingles. "...Nobody talks about my parents... especially my daddy..."

The phone laid to the right of Jazz's leg as he kicked back and rested his hands behind his head and watched Mickey Mouse, like Two-bit would actually be doing at a time like that, while he tried forgetting about Holly's recent call from a minute or so before, but he couldn't let it go, due to how angry he now was in her.

Jazz started attempting getting lost into Mickey Mouse, but before he could even get past fifteen seconds of trying to zone out on the show, like Two-bit being the master at that, the phone went off ringing again.

Quickly, without any hesitation to answer the phone this time, Jazz snapped out of the thoughts of getting lost in the TV show that he was watching and he snatched up the phone, thinking that this phone call that he was recieving this time must've been the next call that Holly was speaking about that he must've been getting. At that moment, all Jazz was thinking about doing was finally getting his chance to tell Holly off after she brought up his dad. So, Jazz shot the phone up to his ear and accepted the call with no second of waiting.

"Alright, Holly, now you listen here-" Jazz began exclaiming

"Who's Holly?"

Jazz's eyes slimly grew big with absolute embarrassment as he took in the sound of this persons voice. It was a male, sounding he was about fourteen or fifteen years old, and he was just an ordinary teenager, not a psycho killer like Ghostface from the _Scream _movies or anything like that.

(**Bold: Jazz **_Italic: Teenage boy_)

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you were somebody else,**"

"_You did, huh?_"

Jazz narrowed his eyes in a confused manner as he grabbed the TV remote with his free hand and turned the volume down, so he could hear whoever this boy was on the other line better. His voice sounded so...familiar. Jazz started questioning on who this boy was, knowing for a complete fact that he _did _hear his voice before, but he just couldn't remember where or who this boy was.

"**Yeah, I did. Sorry 'bout that, I was just in the zone about thinking about someone else,**"

"_That's okay,_"

"**May I ask who's calling?**"

"_You don't know who I am?_"

Jazz shook his head, but considering he wasn't talking to whoever this boy was face to face, he apologized to him and said that he had no idea who he was.

"_You should know who I am, but considering that you don't, you can call me J,_"

Jazz shrugged his shoulders. "**J?**"

"_Did I stutter...Jazz?_"

Jazz's eyes then shot big a bit as he remembered Holly's first ever conversation with him from the night before, remembering about how she instantly knew his name because she somehow knew Tigerlily. Then it struck Jazz...this boy that was on the other line must've known Tigerlily, too.

"_Say, Jazz...hows your TV show?_"

The twelve-year-old boy took down a baseball sized lump in his throat with one single gulp as he began softly breathing in and out rapidly.

"**...What TV show?**"

"_Mickey Mouse,_**"**

A cold chill was sparked all throughout Jazz's body as his china-blue eyes grew bigger a bit more and they began to shine off complete fear, as he looked over at the TV to see none other than the dancing and singing mouse.

Jazz gulped again.

".**..How'd** **you know I was watching that?**"

"_Because I'm staring at you right now,_"

At that moment, Jazz felt like he was actually living the movie _Scream_. He felt his heart pounding so rapidly in his chest as a cold sweat started forming and trickling down all over his body. Trembling a bit, Jazz took a gander around the living room, then took a peak into the kitchen from the arch doorway, but no one besides him was in the house.

"_Hello? Are you_ there?"

"_Jazz?_"

The twelve-year-old brunette-haired male Greaser trotted nervously over to one of the Curtis's living room windows and took a very careful and cautious peak around one of the drapes so he could see if anyone was outside in the front yard or on the porch. Nobody was outside, though. Nobody at all.

"_Can you see me?_"

Jazz nervously shook his head as he quickly closed the small part of the drape that he was peaking out of and stepped away from the window, right before he switched the TV off, then trotted into the kitchen, where he stood close to the wooden staircases railing.

"**...Who are you?**"

"_I already told you...you call me by the letter 'J',_"

"**Why won't you tell me your actual name, though?**"

Jazz was trying his best to not shed a single tear, but he couldn't help from the drops of water to form in the corners and edges of his china-blue eyes.

"_Why would you need to know my name?_"

"**Because you know mine somehow and I would like to know who I'm speaking with,**"

"_We already met before, Jazz...you should know who I am, because I certainly do remember you,_"

Whoever this boy was, Jazz thought to himself, he was certainly acting the way Holly was, but believe it or not, Holly was a whole lot more less creepy.

"**Uh...um...look, I got to go,**"

"_What? But we just started chatting,_"

"**I'm sorry, but I...I...uh...**"

Jazz was trying his best to get the words to come out right and the way that he wanted them to be, but he was so scared that he couldn't help stumbling and fumbling up with his words, causing him to stutter.

"_What's wrong, Jazz? Cat got your tongue?_"

Whoever this boy was, he was now sounding like he was deviously chuckling with his speaking. That was certainly freaking Jazz out a whole lot more.

"**I got to go!**"

"_Don't you DARE hang up on me!_"

Nevertheless, that didn't keep the poor frightened twelve-year-old boy from clicking off the call and settling himself down on the wooden steps, holding back the tears as his face heated up, and the phone laid on his lap, both of his legs staying tightly pressed each other, trembling a bit from so much fear. Jazz was now sweating nothing but a pure, frozen, chilly sweat, and his eyes were now like two marbles, lost from so much terror and filled with so much sorrow and shock, but mainly was scared feelings and thoughts.

Just as Jazz thought he couldn't get anymore scared, the phone rang again. '_Ring! Ring! Ring!_' it sang '_Ring! Ring! Ring!_' it went on some more, freaking Jazz out even more than he already was, if that was even possible. At first, Jazz desperatly wanted to just let the phone continue ringing and ignore the call, but he knew that if he did, something bad could happen, considering that whoever this 'J' fella was, he knew exactly where Jazz was and where he lived, just like Holly. This boy, whoever he was, actually made Holly seem like an angel sent from above.

Nearly on the edge of breaking down in tears, Jazz shakingly held the phone back up to his ear and he accepted yet another phone call. He was hoping to death that it was at least Holly, considering that she was a whole lot less scary and creepy, but it wasn't her...it was 'J' calling back.

Jazz's china-blue eyes grew huge, as big as they could be from so much terror as the cold sweat on his body grew cooler and a whole lot colder, as he gulped one big, but quiet gulp.

"**Yes, J?**"

"_I told you not to hang up on me, Jazz!_"

The sound of 'J'...he was now very angry, and it sounded like he was now trying to sound threatening, which he was doing perfectly, but it was like he was now speaking through clenched teeth...'J' just sounded so...familiar.

"**I'm sorry, J, or whoever your actual name is, but I'm not in the mood to talk!**"

"_You better not hang up on me again, Jazz! I'm warning you! You better not!_"

Jazz couldn't help the tears anymore, so he finally allowed some of the drops of water to fall from his eyes as he wiped them away with the back of his free hand, some sniffles escaping from him a bit, too.

"**...What do you want from me?**"

"_I just want to talk to you, Jazz. You shouldn't be afraid,_"

"**I don't even know who you are, J! Why don't you just dial someone else?!**"

"_Because it's you I want,_"

Jazz tensed up as his heart took one heck of a giant leap in his chest, and more tears fell from his eyes.

"**W-what?**"

"_...Because it's you I want to TALK TO,"_

"**..You didn't say that before,**"

"_Maybe because you didn't let me finish, genius!_"

"**Why don't you stop calling me and leave me alone?!**"

"_Jazz, you better watch your tone with me, considering that I don't want to argue at all with you here,_"

"**I'm hanging up now once and for all, so you better stop calling!**"

Just as Jazz was about to click off the call with 'J' for the second and hopefully last time, 'J' exclaimed something so loud and ticked off that Jazz didn't even need to hold the phone up to his ear to hear what he was saying.

"_IF YOU HANG UP ON ME, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!_"

Jazz's china-blue eyes shot big again, but this time wasn't out of sorrow, shock, or fear...but it was out of pure anger. When 'J' bellowed that threatening sentence, it brought more tears to Jazz's eyes, but more rage filled both of them instead of the teardrops.

'J' chuckled deviously a bit, as if what he just said was nothing but a harmless joke, but it certainly was nothing to laugh over.

"_Do YOU want to actually DIE, Jazz...because your dad certainly didn't want to die,_"

Jazz clenched his teeth angrily, thinking about whoever this 'J' boy could be, and then remembered Tigerlily, now understanding that 'J' must've known her to know about his dad and what happened to him.

"**Go to hell!**"

After Jazz exclaimed that, he quickly clicked off the phone call with this 'J' teen and without any hesitation, the twelve-year-old boy shot up on his feet and bolted up the staircase, not wanting to wait a single second to stick around by himself downstairs. He felt a lot safer in his bedroom, and so he bashed through the door, slammed it shut behind him, locked it, then quickly dove under the bed, keeping the phone next to him, being clenched tightly in one of his hands so he could possibly call the Dingo to see if the gang was still there, but he was too afraid to even dial a single number. Jazz deseratly wanted to call 911 and get the fuzz on Holly and whoever this 'J' boy was, but he knew he couldn't because Ponyboy and Sodapop would've been taken away to a boys home. Although, Jazz just _knew _that he knew that male voice that belonged to 'J'...but he just couldn't put his finger on who he actually was, considering that Jazz had a lot on his mind, especially his whole life story that he'd be sharing with the gang at the first night at the Curtis's family ranch.

Jazz was stuck in one heck of a major rut with no escape until he got this 'J' and Holly Soc out of his life for good.

Oh, god...hopefully these hours go by so the rest of the gang will arrive back from their friends night out...and hopefully Jazz gets no more calls from 'J' or Holly...or anybody for that matter, unless it was one of the other Greasers.

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnn! Intense chapter, huh? Well, that wraps up Saturday and it's time to head on to Sunday, the day that Jazz is supposed to head to the mall to meet this Holly, her boyfriend, her boyfriends brother, and her boyfriends brothers girlfriend...uh, oh! One Greaser hanging out with four Socs in one big mall? What could possibly happen? Who is this 'J' boy? Who's Holly? And all of those other questions that I usually ask still remain! So, I'll read yawl in the next chapter (1 more day until the Curtis's weekly long family ranch trip!) :D :D :D :D**


	29. Car Ride and Familiar Faces

**AN: Hi, everyone! As always, I thank all of you for reading my first ever story on here up till this point and it's now Sunday, the day when Jazz is supposed to go to the mall to see Holly, her boyfriend, her boyfriends brother, and her boyfriends brothers girlfriend. Hm...*cough cough* What could possibly happen with one twelve-year-old Greaser hanging out in one big mall with four Socs who he CLAIMS he never met, but he could be wrong when he first sees them with his own eyes... *starts whistling in an innocent way* Anyway, I just wanted to thank my ABSOLUETLY TUFF AND GREAT FRIENDS WHO ARE REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE GOLDEN! SUPER TUFF! And another special thanks to all of you who are reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this high point. Well, let's hit the first part of Sunday, THE LAST DAY BEFORE THE CURTIS'S FAMILY RANCH WEEKLY LONG TRIP! (Wow, time flies, huh?) Onward now with the story! :D**

_Chapter 29_

The Saturday night actually flew by very fast...well, for everyone in the gang except Jazz. When the Greasers returned from their friends night out, chuckling and talking about how much fun they all had, especially when Two-bit attempted flirting with this employee and she smacked him across the face, right before the wisecracker used the pop machines hose on a male Soc, who was dark and evily snickering at how Two-bit was slapped...that is until he got splashed in the face with Coke. It was just a surprise that the Greasers weren't forced to leave the movie theater for a change. For once, a Soc actually was blamed over something instead of a Greaser, and _that _was _extremely _rare.

Nevertheless, when the Greasers arrived back at the Curtis's house at directly 10:30, they didn't expect to go ona hunt all around the house for the twelve-year-old boy. Each of the Greasers quickly spread out and searched all over the place, Dallas being the brave enough one to check outside around the Curtis's back and front yards, while Two-bit and Steve searched the living room. On one of the other many hands of the gang, Johnny settled Jocelyn down on the couch then started looking through the laundry room and kitchen, considering that Kitten offered to help him and he shyly grinned and took her offer. Lastly, Darry and Cassidy checked within the main bedrooms of the house, and Ponyboy and Soda tagged along, following the eldest Curtis and the oldest female Cade up the wooden stairway. Pony was the one to point out the guest rooms door being closed and not to mention locked.

At that moment, the whole gang quickly bashed up the stairway to gather around Jazz's bedroom door, where Dally had to force the door open by kicking the doorknob with one single strong force of his foot. It actually worked, considering that his kicks were so strong that the movement of his kick jiggled the doorknob a bit and it forced the other side to unlock. Pretty much that Saturday night went downhill, the Greasers all never expecting to find Jazz rolled up into a ball under the bed, his face completely red and wet with many tears, and not to mention that his china-blue eyes were now red-rimmed, and completely getting tired, but he was too afraid to go to sleep by himself. So, Sodapop and Ponyboy allowed him to sleep inbetween them in their bed that night, staying up at least for another full hour, along with Darry checking-in every five-to-ten minutes in consoling, or comforting Jazz, who painfully lied to them, telling them that he had fell asleep and had a terrible nightmare that completely scared him to death. Finally though at the strike of 11:45 or so, the Curtis's house was now peaceful, everybody past out in a deep sleep with Jazz, Pony, Soda, and Darry sleeping upstairs, and of course, the rest of the gang sleeping downstairs where they usually slept in the living room.

But that was during _Saturday_...and it was now Sunday...the regretful and painful day, according to Jazz, but it totally _WAS NOT _as painful and regretful as what the next day would be. It wouldn't just be a new start of a new week...it wouldn't just be an ordinary Monday...Monday's weren't the same anymore in Jazz's opinion, considering what terrible incident Jazz went through with his folks. However, the twelve-year-old boy remembered his phone calls from the night before with this teenage boy that went by the letter 'J', which by the way, still completely confused Jazz on why he went by that little letter label. Remember when 'J' said that if Jazz hung up that he'd die just like his father? Well...that gave away what happened to his dad, but what about his mother? Jazz's father wasn't just gone someplace...he was...somewhere unimagionable. But why was the next Monday going to be so rough, though? Hm...

It was now 3:10 in the afternoon, and considering that this Holly Soc chick told Jazz that she wanted him to meet her and her other three Soc peoples by the main indoor fountain in the mall at 3:30, he regretfully had to leave early. Not only that, but Two-bit's shift at the food court started at 3:30 exactly, so he had to get there at the mall before then.

Darry was driving Two-bit and Jazz to the mall in his truck with the wisecracker sitting shotgun in his stupid apron and food-court cap that was his uniform on duty at his job. Ponyboy had decided to tag along for the ride, only because Johnny had shyly asked Kitten to hang out with him and just talk a bit, and also because the rest of the gang was doing other things and whatnot. So, there Pony was in the backseat behind Darry, Jazz sitting on the opposite side of him, behind Two-bit.

"I still _seriously_ _can not_ believe that you're actually still holding this job of yours, Two-bit," Darry spoke up, breaking the silence that was in the truck ever sense he backed it out of his, Ponyboy, and Sodapop's driveway.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Superman," Two-bit snickered as he placed his hands behind his head and kicked back, relaxing the best he can before he had to work his shift, which is when most Socs would come and order him to bring them their food (and lets just state the fact that Two-bit had spit in their food and drinks when they weren't looking, or he got food out of the trash, and some of the water from the boys bathrooms toliets.).

A confused expression wiped across the youngest Curtis's face as the confusion shined off in his blue-greenish eyes. "I thought that they actually _did _fire you before, Two-bit, man?"

Two-bit cracked one of his goofy grins and chuckled a bit after hearing Ponyboy bring that up, laughter glimmering in his eyes then. "Two times, actually!" Two-bit laughed "but like the saying says, three times the charm!" he added, holding up three fingers of his right hand, before placing it back behind his head and resting it there with his other hand.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but..." Darry moaned with a dramatic sigh added in, rolling his eyes, but kept both of them focused on the road as he drove down the snowy and icy road. "Why'd you get fired twice?"

"Well," Two-bit snickered "the first time was for eating the food when I was actually 'supposed to be serving it to the customers' while I was on my break, and the second time was because I fell asleep on duty."

Darry rolled his eyes again and couldn't help himself to release a soft groan from his lips. "How'd the heck did you even get the opportunity for your third time at this job?!"

"..Superman, it's a _food court_ in the mall. It's not the _best _job and so, my boss was very desperate for another employee. So, he hired me again, even though he said that he just knew that I'd be getting fired again by most likely the end of my shift today. Plus, I told him that I'd try to flirt with his daughter if he didn't give me my job back." Two-bit answered Darry's question, going into as much detail as he possibly could so he could get the message clear to the eldest Curtis and the two other Greasers that were buckled up in the backseats of the truck.

Ponyboy smiled and chuckled a bit, and Darry couldn't help himself to join in, considering that what Two-bit just said _was _funny, of course. Jazz, on the other hand, however, was quiet, leaning on his right hand that had its elbow resting on the surface of one of the trucks backdoors. Jazz wouldn't stop glancing out the window, because he couldn't stop thinking back to the night before when he was scared out of his mind when he got those calls from 'J'. Holly's call actually wasn't that bad, now that Jazz had thought that through, and Holly's only dealed with reminding him about that Sunday, while this 'J' kept threatening about death and bringing up what actually _did _happen to Jazz's father. Jazz was just thinking two things that were relieving to him: He had the Greasers as his best friends (technically his family), and he was actually able to sleep that night without and nightmares after staying up for at least another hour, thanks to Soda and Pony allowing him to sleep with them, and for Darry checking-up on them every five-to-ten minutes, before they all finally did pass out for the night.

Darry, Ponyboy, and Two-bit stopped their laughter between each other and glanced confused expressions, Darry's only looking up in the mirror for a second before he looked back in front of him at the road. They could tell that Jazz had something on his mind, and what they thought it was, was the nightmare that Jazz regretfully lied to them about when it was truly about the phone calls from this 'J' that he had recieved.

"You okay, kid? You're awfully quiet today, and not even Johnny-cake or Carla is _that _quiet!" Two-bit informed. It sounded like he was cracking a joke, that is, if you never met Johnny and Carla Cade, but Two-bit was actually stating a fact. Jazz hasn't been that silent since the day he first woke up in a new room of the Curtis's house and he met Pony and Two-bit, who found him hiding in the closet.

"Something buggin' you, Jazz? That nightmare from last night? Is it eatin' at you?" Ponyboy asked

Jazz frowned, keeping his eyes looking out the trucks window while he thought to himself that it _had _to be _Ponyboy Curtis _to ask that question. Jazz absoluetly _hated _lying to his best friends who were actually his new family, but lying about having a nightmare was actually more serious when you lived under the roof of the Curtis's house. That was because that Ponyboy could relate, knowing how it felt to have such terrifying and frightening images and scenes run in your head until you jolt awake in a cold sweat and your eyes like two lost marbles, too scared to even blink at first. At that moment, Pony thought that he was relating with Jazz, but Jazz knew that he honestly wasn't, because he actually did lie about this made-up nightmare of his, and _no _nightmare in the entire universe could be worse then Ponyboy's. He actually bolts awake, screaming away at bloody murder. Jazz only had one nightmare that he figured he _knew _was terrible and frightening, which was his whole life story that he had a couple nights before, when the Curtis brothers ran in and comforted him. Nevertheless, Jazz didn't want to compair himself to Ponyboy. It was already bad enough that he was lying to his best and only friends.

"No, I'm fine now. That nightmare is behind me, thanks to you, Darry, and Soda for helping me through it," Jazz replied to Pony, but that response was just a half lie. He truly wasn't afraid of any nightmare, but he was now feeling a bit better from what happened the night before thanks to the Curtis brothers for keeping him close and promising him that they'd always love him and protect him no matter what. However, Jazz was still being stalked by the dark memories and terrifying threats that this 'J' guy proclaimed at him the night before, and they would stay with him, haunting him for God knows how long.

"Just out of curiousity, what was this nightmare of yours about?" Two-bit asked

Jazz's eyes slimly grew big as he tensed up, feeling like he was about to break. He couldn't handle anymore lies. It was already bad enough that he must've told at least five lies to his best and only friends, and not to mention the fact that he's never told a single lie to any soul in his whole life. He didn't know how lying felt before in the past, but actually lying for the first time ever completely drained his body with absolute pain and sorrow. And to top it all off, the twelve-year-old boy was heading to the mall to meet these four Socs, after getting threatened to do so, or else he'd be killed just like...his father. Nevertheless, Jazz remained in the decision that he didn't want his best friends to fear and/or worry about him, so he knew he'd had to tell just..._one_ more lie.

"I...I don't remember. All I know is that it was certainly frightening," Jazz sighed

"Well, it was just a nightmare. You got nothin' to worry 'bout, baby," Ponyboy promised as he gently pushed the twelve-year-old boys head down onto his shoulder and stroked his brunette hair, just like Sodapop would do to him every time he was scared or anxious about something to help him calm down.

Jazz took in and let out a deep, but yet soft breath, as he closed his sweet china-blue eyes and tried taking it into consideration that Pony was right and that he actually _didn't _have anything at all to be scared or nervous over. However, Jazz's heart still raced, and his mind stayed overwhelmed with the frightening phone call memories from the night before, and not to mention his entire life story was still stalking him, but his life story would be out of the bag and actually be released the next night. Monday night...oh gosh, darn it! Jazz couldn't stop thinking that now to himself. It just _had _to be the next night! _Why _did he have to promise to tell it on an actual Monday night? But this Monday wasn't just going to be any ordinary Monday of a next fresh start of a new week...it was something much terrible, actually...unfortuently, that is.

"Say, we're headin' down to the ranch tomorrow for our weekly long visit! Yahoo!" Two-bit cheered all the sudden, his voice full of, of course cheer, but his joyful outburst was so unexpected that it caused Jazz to shoot away from resting his head on Ponyboy's shoulder and his china-blue eyes were now big.

"Gosh, Two-bit! Tune it down, would ya?!" Darry asked as he rolled his eyes, his teeth now sort of clenched.

"Yeah, seriously, Two-bit! Man, you scared Jazz!" Pony added onto Darry's order as he gently placed his hand on Jazz's leg and patted his knee.

"..Ugh..." Jazz released the small mumble from his lips as he rested his head back on the back of his seat and wiped his forehead with the back of his left hand, right before he closed his eyes again and attempted to relax, but he was too frightened with the memories from the night before to even believe that he could ever sleep by himself again.

Two-bit embarrassedly bit down on his lip. "..Sorry..."

Nobody said a single thing for the rest of the ride to the mall after Two-bit's apology.

Darry stopped the truck in front of the big white building that had plenty of clear and neatly washed glass windows, and some main glass doors so people could easily walk and of course enter the mall.

Many other cars were parked in the parking lot, mostly some _mustangs_, but Darry, Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Jazz didn't really put any mind into that, which was a mistake.

"We're here!" Darry announced "now, Two-bit, you know the rules to actually be on your best behavior during your job and actually being in public, right?"

Two-bit cracked one of his goofy grins and rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Mom_!"

The eldest Curtis then rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed-sounding mumble from his lips, before he looked back to see how cool Jazz now looked on the outside, but on the inside, he was like a little, shaky bunny. Darry smiled one of his completely rare, handsome grins as he explained the rules on how Jazz should be when being out in public, which were all the common stuff like, don't talk to strangers, don't take any offerings from other people for free, don't wander too far away from the food court, etc. However...one main rule that Ponyboy even repeated after Darry really scared Jazz, making his heart take such a giant leap in his chest and up into his throat that it felt like it was about to pop right out of his mouth. The last rule: Don't talk, don't walk around, and don't even _look at __SOCS_.

Regrettingly, Jazz grew one of his movie-star grins (which was phony, but it looked very real) and he promised that he'd follow all of the rules that Darry listed, along with some of Pony's help. Well...except the last rule, however. Whoever Holly, her boyfriend, her boyfriends brother, and her boyfriends brothers girlfriend was, all four of them were complete Socs...

Jazz was only expecting the worse as he took his first step out of the truck with Two-bit, and the two waved good-bye to Darry and Ponyboy, who waved back, then drove off, Ponyboy calling out the window for Darry that they'd be back after Two-bit's shift ended at 8:10 or something like that. After that, they were out of sight.

Jazz needed to take a few moments to take in how big and fancy the mall looked on the outside, and he started wondering about these four Socs, along with Darry and Ponyboy's rules, and the threatening phone calls from whoever 'J' was and this Holly chick, and let's not forget that the poor twelve-year-old boy still had his whole life story remaining stuck on his chest and sucking away at his mind. So much was stuck on such a young boys mind...a young twelve-year-old Greaser who wasn't looking for a fight or anything like that...he was just trying to find out where he belonged in life. The Greasers were already a major part of his whole life, but Jazz didn't know exactly if his life had already begun, considering that all he's been going through for awhile was...well...tons of things that are just so horrible and hard to believe, but that wouldn't be shared about until the first night at the Curtis's family ranch, which would be the next night.

Two-bit gently gave Jazz a couple pats on the back and motioned him to follow him inside the mall, which Jazz did without any hesitation, considering that he didn't want to be left alone outside.

The mall might've been big on the outside, but it was absoluetly _huge _on the inside! It have every shop imagionable from selling clothes and jewlery, to purfume and make-up, and even video games and other electronics. Jazz's eyes grew simly big as he walked by Two-bit's side, looking left to right, side to side, and up and down at the neatly painted walls of the mall, and the amazing crystal-like floor, along with the plently of stores that were filled with mostly Regulars, who were more adults and older teens, along with some children and babies. Dang, that mall was certainly something amazing, but Jazz wished he didn't have to be there to meet four Socs. If he was there with Cassidy or any other member of the gang, then he'd be fine, but he'll be all by himself. Two-bit was another member of the Greasers gang, but he had to work his shift at the food court, so he wouldn't be able to look out for Jazz as he hung out with these four Socs.

"Okay, I better go get my shift started," Two-bit muttered, rolling his eyes in spite of his hatred towards this job of his, before he looked back at the twelve-year-old brunette Greaser, who was just staring up at him innocently. "You just remember the rules that Superman explained to you and anytime you don't have anything to do or you're just plain bored, then come and talk to me while I work, ya dig?"

"I got it, Two-bit. Thanks. And I'll be fine,"

"Good to know. Now, go on and have fun,"

Two-bit grinned one of his goofy smiles as he playfully patted Jazz's head two times, as if he was a puppy-dog, then walked away from him to get around the counter of the surprisingly fancy looking food court and clock in before he was announced late for a single second.

At first, Jazz didn't know where to look for the main fountain, so he stood directly where he was without moving a single muscle as he looked all around in different directions, but after looking for a few more seconds, Jazz spotted the main indoor fountain. He widened his china-blue eyes only a slim bit, then took in a deep breath and let it out, right before he hung his head and started his way towards the dazzling crystal-like fountain that was spraying such crystal spring-like water. His eyes stayed on his pair of water-proof boots as he nervously continued walking...until he made it and shyly glanced back up to find four teens, two male and the others female, each now looking at him as they sat where they were on the crystall-like fountain.

The first single second that Jazz laid his eyes on the four Socs, he couldn't believe what he was seeing...those four teenagers weren't just four Socs...

"Hello, Jazz," the tan male Soc greeted, a smirk perking at the sides of his mouth as he stroked his own blonde hair.

"Jazz," the female Soc with white skin, long red hair, and light, light blue eyes then shyly spoke up, tucking one of her pieces of red hair behind one of her ears, which were pierced with pretty earrings. "I'm...Holly."

"I know you guys!" Jazz blurted out, his voice full of shock.

The other male Soc had his arm around the other female Socs shoulder, both of them now smiling at him, but not in a devious or frightening way. They were actually looking and seeming...calm and friendly.

"Doesn't the names Craig and Joseph Rochester ring any bells to you?" Holly asked, confusedly. "You know 'em?"

"Yes! I _do _know them! They beat me and my best friend up a couple days ago at the DX station!" Jazz replied, shooting one of his pointer fingers at the other female Soc after replying to Holly's question. "She was there, too! She was one of 'em that was in the beat down!"

The female Soc continued grinning beautifully as she chuckled a bit, then gave Craig's cheek a little kiss, before looking back at Jazz, her eyes singing off such a beautiful meaning. "Candi Jones is my name."

"So, Jazz, you _did _get my calls from last night, huh?"

Jazz's eyes shot fully big with so much shock and fear after he realized who was the one that said that. Now he completely understood why he wanted to go by getting called by the letter 'J'...the teenage boy who called the night before was..._Joseph_!

Nevertheless, at that moment, Jazz only felt like the fear that he was containing had jolted right out of him and some anger took its place, his mind not only resting on one question.

"How'd you know about my father?!" Jazz blurted out at Joseph.

Joseph cocked an eyebrow, but grinned in kind of a devious way, but the other part was somehow not, and he gently placed his arm around Holly's shoulder. Although, Holly looked very nervous and filled with sorrow, as if she was hiding something, which she actually was...it was just plain terrible. You know how Cassidy and Joseph used to date, right? Well, now that _Holly and Joseph were actually_ _dating_...Joseph hasn't really been...a star of a great and heart-warming boyfriend. He was very violent towards Holly when nobody was around, beating her senseless and threatening her, but the other times when they actually were around others or sometimes when they were also alone, it was as if it never happened in Joseph's opinion, like he actually did adore Holly. But being beaten wasn't the reason that Cassidy broke up and dumped Joseph's butt...it was something that was much worse. Carla Cade never went through any kind of physical abuse with Joseph, but she actually _was _verbally harrassed and threatened by him quite a bit...especially when he snuck booze around and had one-too-many of cigarettes. It was like half of the time throughout Joseph's entire life that he had a heart of cold, freezing stone. But being yelled and threatened at wasn't the huge incident that Cassidy went through with Joseph...it was something much worse...

"Joseph, how'd you know about my father?!" Jazz asked again, some anger slipping out from his lips because he hated having to repeat his question about his dad to some Soc who beat him and Cassidy up a couple days ago at the DX station.

Joseph couldn't help snickering at Jazz's behavior, at least not a bit.

"Jazz...your ex-girlfriend is one heck of a gorgeous girl," Joseph admired, his smirk staying perfectly on his face as he peared over at Holly, who didn't make eye contact with him. She only continued looking anxious, keeping her eyes directly on Jazz. "..But I have my own gorgeous gal." Joseph nearly whispered directly into Holly's ear, but Craig, Candi, and Jazz could still hear his words as they watched him kiss Holly on her cheek, and then gave her another small kiss on her lips.

Craig and Candi just smiled, but Jazz formed a slightly angry expression as he clenched his hands into hard, trembling fists, his fingers starting to turn bright, bright red from them being clenched so hard. Jazz was totally getting pretty upset, but he was more annoyed than ever.

"Tigerlily was nothing but a sleazy, twisted, and absoluetly _sick _piece of crap that shouldn't have ever even met me!" Jazz snarled, his tone now filled with nothing but anger, and some tears started forming in his china-blue eyes from being so furious about actually talking about his ex who wrecked his entire life.

The four Socs now had their eyes glued on the twelve-year-old Greaser, their eyes widened from feeling so shocked to hear such a mouthful of nothing but negative words. Jazz actually never said such words about anyone ever in his whole life, but he just couldn't help himself when talking about the girl that broke him and his parents apart forever.

Candi, Holly, and Craig were certainly surprised, but Joseph only smirked even more, his eyes only widened to make him seem more tough some how in his opinion.

Craig wrapped his arms and locked them around Candi's waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder and giving her neck a little kiss before looking back at Jazz.

"Jazz, you shouldn't really freak out over _one _little thing that Lily did," Craig informed

Jazz's eyes grew big out of angry shock as he jammed his hands into his jean pockets and the steaming hot tears of rage started dripping down his face, which was now bright red.

"_ONE LITTLE THING?!_" Jazz exclaimed, upsettingly, but his sniffling started butting into his anger, influencing his angry bellowing. "SHE _KILLED MY FATHER_!"

"Well that happened last month..." Craig spoke up, but before he could go on, Jazz interuptted him with the words, "Tomorrow...one month sense his death tomorrow."

Craig took his arms away from resting around Candi's waist and rested one of his arms back around her shoulder again, shrugging his other arms shoulder. A sort of sorrow looking expression was now on his face, as if he looked like he was about to cry, but he wasn't really going to. Something wasn't right...Craig seemed like he was up to something, along with Joseph, Candi, and even Holly...

"You should just properly let that go. Seriously, Joseph and my dad left us when he were just kids. Things happen, Jazz," Craig explained

"Oh, please, Craig!" Jazz exclaimed, upsettingly. "At least your and Joseph's dad is still alive! My father is dead and burried in a coffin somewhere in some cemertery thanks to my crazy ex!"

"Jazz, our mother cheated on our dad and caused him to leave. How do you think Craig and I feel 'bout that?" Joseph asked

Jazz just stood there, his hands remaining jammed in his worn out jean pockets with the angry tears starting to dry up, but some continued dripping down his face. His china-blue eyes were slightly big because he couldn't believe what question Joseph just asked him. Jazz's father was killed by Tigerlily and Craig was trying to talk him into dropping his upset feelings towards Tigerlily and Joseph had questioned him about how he and Craig actually felt about their dad leaving them because their mom cheated on him. In Jazz's mind, that was just plain selfish of Joseph, and really rude with Craig.

"I don't know how you guys feel, considering that your parents are _actually still alive_! My folks are gone and they're never coming back!" Jazz exclaimed with a single stomp of his right foot.

Candi took in and let out a deep, but soft breath, yet it was still able to hear. "Death is a part of life, Jazz. That's just how the cookie crumbles," she sighed

"Yeah, you're right. Death _is _a part of life, but _being killed shouldn't be how you actually DIE_!" Jazz pointed out, trying to get the message clear and through the four Socs heads already. It was already starting to completely break him down in how he was actually speaking about one of the best moms and dads in the entire world who did everything with him and making him smile and laugh from cracking jokes to pinning him down and tickling him to death. They were _dead _for Pete's sake!

"Okay, okay, we're sorry. We understand that your parents being dead is certainly harder then mine and Joseph's father being somewhere else with some other lady by his side. But can you just let that go for today, considering that you're hanging out with me, my little brother, his girlfriend, and my girlfriend?" Craig kindly asked with a single shrug of his shoulders.

At that moment, Jazz finally snapped back into the thought of remembering the main reason about why he was actually hanging out at the mall that day. The twelve-year-old brunette male Greaser narrowed his china-blue eyes and took his hands out from being jammed in his jean pockets, right before he slapped his arms across his chest in an angry way.

The four Socs could tell he was upset...

"Give me one good reason why I should actually stay and hang out with you four after everything that happened between us?!" Jazz ordered

"Oh, come on, Jazz. It ain't that bad," Candi informed

Once again, Jazz couldn't believe what these Socs were actually speaking to him about.

"Ain't that bad?! You, Joseph, and Craig beat me and my best friend down at the DX station a couple days ago, and not to mention that you _destroyed _the DX station, causing three of my other best friends to lose their jobs until after Christmas week is finished, and I got freakish phone calls from the redhead, Holly, there two nights ago and an extra one last night, right before I was recieving threatening calls from Joseph, or should I call you by 'J' this time?!" Jazz listed to Candi, but pointed at Jospeh with one of his pointer fingers when he asked him if he should call him by the nickname of 'J' that he was addressed with the night before.

The four Socs gazed around with innocent, but thinking expressions on their faces after they took in each of the memories that Jazz stated, knowing for a fact that each of them were true and not phony one single bit.

"Listen, Jazz," Holly sighed, letting out a small yelp after she felt Joseph's arm wrap back around her shoulder, but her yelp was so soft that nobody even picked up on it, except Joseph, who heard her yelp enough to the point for him to completely understand when she actually did yelp.

"We're sorry," Joseph apologized

"We were jerks," Candi added onto Joseph's apology, but still...something was up.

"We shouldn't have did those things to you. We were being nothing but complete, selfish, heartless jerks who ganged up on such an innocent twelve-year-old," Craig lectured

Wow, Jazz thought...now he completely couldn't believe what all he was hearing. These Socs were actually..._apologizing _to him. From what Jazz remembered from Darry, Two-bit, Johnny, and Cassidy's mouths, that they told him that Socs were always bitter and had nothing but cold, worthless shells for hearts, but right then at that moment in the present, Joseph, Craig, Candi, and Holly actually _did _have feelings and they were meaningfully apologizing to him for all of the trouble that they had caused for him in only a few, little days.

"Are you guys...serious?" Jazz asked, bewildered from being caught off guard.

"Yes, Jazz," Craig nodded his head. "We're very much serious."

"And while we're apologizing, I'm sorry for threatening you over the phone last night. I shouldn't have done such a thing," Joseph sighed

"...And I'm sorry for my phone calls," Holly mumbled, shyly

"We didn't mean to get into that arguement with you and Carla at the DX either," Joseph added onto what he said before his redhead girl did.

"...It's _Cassidy _towards you, Joseph," Jazz corrected

"Who cares! You know what I meant! She's my ex-girlfriend here!" Joseph reminded

After Joseph said those words, Jazz crossed his arms over his chest again and bit down on his lip, his mind now stuck on Cassidy. "_You didn't deserve her then and you certainly don't deserve her now...she's too perfect and pretty for you, and after what you did to her, whatever it was, you destroyed her life. You better not hurt her or else I'll get you, Joseph Rochester! I mean it!_" Jazz thought to himself, not allowing a single word to slip from his lips, considering that if he did, he'd be running for his life from four Socs who were apologizing to him.

"Anyway, do you forgive us?" Craig asked "Jazz?"

Jazz took a minute to think it all through, taking in and rethinking about every word that the four Socs had said to him, right before he took in and released a deep breath, then finally nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Phew! Great! That's great, Jazz! Thank you so much!" Candi cheered

Jazz couldn't help but grow a slim, handsome grin as he shrugged his shoulders, then asked about what should they do first when hanging out together in the mall.

"Craig, Candi, and you are going to go head to one of the main stores that Craig has in mind," Joseph asked

A confused expression wiped across Jazz's face. "What about you and Holly?"

"We'll catch up. Just go."

Jazz took a second to digest Joseph's words, but then did what Joseph told him to do, walking away with Craig and Candi.

Joseph and Holly kept their eyes glued on Jazz until he was finally out of sight with Craig and Candi. When they were finally no longer being seen, Joseph yanked his arm away from resting around Holly's shoulder, which made her yelp, and then she recieved a hard, stinging slap across the face, making her let out another yelp, this one being louder and filled with pain. Holly's hand flew to her cheek, where Joseph painfully stung her with a single hard smack.

Holly nervously glanced back up at Joseph's face to see his skin bright red and cold and hardened eyes widened with pure anger.

"I know that you're about to slip it out! You better keep your mouth shut or else you'll be getting more private meetings with my fists!" Joseph threatened, nearly spitting on his girlfriend with every word he exclaimed furiously.

Hot, steaming tears of complete stinging pain and major sorrow formed in Holly's eyes that were still remaining on her crazy boyfriend, and her hand continued resting on her cheek that was slapped hard.

"Joseph, I'm sorry, but this plan of ours, including Craig and Candi, is really devious! I still can't believe that you forced me to call Jazz and stalk him two nights ago! I feel guilty about this whole process!" Holly sniffled, holding back her tears the best she could, but she wasn't doing a very good job at all. She always failed at crying all because of Joseph.

"Oh, boo hoo! Cry me a river! Face it, Jazz has this coming after what he's doing with my ex! Carla Cade should still be mine here!" Joseph bellowed

"But...what if they really are _just _friends? And besides...you have me now, remember?" Holly nervously asked as she wiped away the wet tears from her bright red face with the back of her hand, but right after she spoke those words, she wished that she had kept her mouth shut. Joseph had smacked her across the face again, and on the same stinging cheek. Holly let out another painful yelp and started crying even more as she touched her cheek again, being very careful and gentle. It felt as if it was on fire!

"Don't sass me, Holly! And let's face it, I'm only dating you for more popularity, and you're desperate! I only truly love Carla Cade!" Joseph exclaimed

"Then why did you-" Holly sniffled, but before she could say anymore, Joseph grabbed a hold of her long, red hair and pulled it...hard. "Ow! Ow! J-Joseph! Stop! Please!"

"I was drunk, Holly! I didn't mean to get so close to...well you already know that part. Now stop sassin' me and let's go catch up with Craig, Candi, and that loser Greaser so we can get this plan done!"

"But, Joseph..." Holly cried

"Shut it! Just keep your mouth shut and hold my hand!" Joseph ordered as he released Holly's hair from his hand and held that hand out towards her, which she nervously took a hold of with a gentle and trembling grasp. "Now, let's go catch up with Candi, Craig, and that meaningless, worthless Greaser so we can get our plan over with!"

"..Yes, Joseph..."

"I said to _STOP SASSING ME_!"

Holly continued crying and crying, trying her best to hide her tears and sniffling from everyone else that was around in the mall, while she continued walking with her and Joseph's hands still staying connected. Joseph only rolled his cold and heartless eyes in an uncaring way and mumbled over and over again to his girlfriend to shut her mouth before he shut it for her...and when she attempted to stop crying but she couldn't...Joseph pulled her around the corner of one of the walls and punched her in the mouth...giving her a bloody lip.

It was obvious that those four Socs were up to something with Jazz...or maybe just _three _of them were.

Jazz needed help, but he just didn't realize it...yet.

**AN: OH, NO! :O :O :O**

**What's going to happen to Jazz in the hands of Joseph, Craig, and Candi? Holly doesn't seem like she's admiring this plan much, isn't she? What IS the Socs devious plan for taking care of Jazz? Find out these questions and many more in chapters that are coming soon! Read yawl in chapter 30 (MY FIRST 30'S CHAPTER! :D) Real yawl then! :D :D :D :D**


	30. Framed

**AN: Hey, hi, hello, yo, everyone! As always, I thank each and every one of you for reading my first ever story on here! It really means a lot! A special thanks is in for this very shout out for my great and super golden and tuff friends who've been reviewing and another thanks for you all who are actually clicking on "Welcome to the New Home" and enjoying it up to this very high point! Well, I don't want to put anymore waiting on all of your minds to find out what is going to happen in this chapter! (My first 30's chapter! Wow, time certainly does fly!) Enjoy chapter 30, everybody, and please review! You all are amazing! Stay gold and now happy readin' for chapter 30! :D**

_Chapter 30_

Jazz spent half of the day with Joseph, Craig, Candi, and Holly, actually having a great time talking and laughing with them. However, the twelve-year-old Greaser didn't have any thought about the four Socs having something devious in mind to do to him. Well, maybe just _three _of them. Holly didn't want to go through with such a devious plan any longer, but she knew if she spoke up and told Jazz, the truth, she'd be getting lectured by Craig and Candi, but she doesn't mind that. She's only keeping her mouth shut because she knows with her whole injured heart that Joseph would beat her down until she was nothing but a terrible mixture of black, blue, and purple.

She already hated going through with the devious plan, and when she and Joseph caught up with Craig, Candi, and Jazz, she didn't like how she went through with lying to Jazz when he asked her how did she get the bloody lip. Holly knew Joseph was staring at her. She didn't need to take a single peak over at him to know that he was looking right at her, his eyes heartless and cold with threats locked up inside both of them. Holly then lied and told Jazz she fell hard and her mouth banged against the floor, but Jazz didn't know if that was even possible. Nevertheless, he kept that thought to himself and started his day around the mall with Candi, Holly, Craig, and Joseph again.

The clock struck 6:30, and Jazz was just looking around a small store with Joseph, Holly, Candi, and Craig that was across from the food court, where Two-bit was still working his shift. Considering that it was such a busy day at the mall, when Two-bit saw Jazz walk into the store that was across from his working area, he just figured that the four Socs that he was truly hanging with were going in there to show off how rich they were by buying everything in sight. Boy, was Two-bit wrong there.

Jazz was just leaning against one of the walls in the store with his hands jammed in his pockets, gazing around at the many objects that were set up on shelves and resting on some tables. Holly was keeping extremely quiet, Jazz thought to himself. When she was on the other line of the phone, she was a talker, but in real life at that moment...she was pretty much keeping her trap shut the entire day. She hasn't even said a single word of chuckle a single laugh along with Joseph, Candi, Craig, and Jazz himself. At that moment, Jazz knew that there was something up with Holly...but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, Jazz," Craig's voice broke into Jazz's thinking thoughts to himself. "You buyin' anything, kiddo?"

Craig, Candi, and Joseph had been looking around that small shop for about five minutes, and Holly has just been talking to the female cashier, considering she knew what Joseph, Craig, and Candi were really up to. Jazz still had no clue on it because he seriously thought that they truly were sorry for all of the trouble they caused. Holly actually was for the phone calls and everything...but all of the trouble Craig, Candi, and Joseph caused...no, they really weren't, but Jazz didn't know that...yet.

"No, Craig," Jazz replied, shaking his head. "I don't have any money."

Actually, Jazz _did _have money. He just didn't want to spend it on any random store junk. He truly wanted to spend it on a date or something like that, but he didn't know if he would end up doing that.

"Oh, you don't?" Craig asked

Jazz shook his head again.

"Do you want one of _us _to get somethin' for you, Jazz?" Candi asked suddenly, as she approached over to the twelve-year-old boys right side, while Craig continued standing in front of him.

"Oh, no. No, no. I don't need anything from here, but thanks for offering." Jazz thanked anyway, with a single shrug of his shoulders added in.

He watched as Craig and Candi exchanged expressions that looked confused, which completely started to confuse him, and before he could say a single word, he recieved Candi and Craig's looks himself.

"You sure, Jazz? You don't want _anything_?" Candi asked

At that moment, it sounded like Candi was trying to tempt or bribe Jazz into buying at least one item from the small shop that they were in, and Jazz knew that, but he wouldn't allow himself to be stern towards the female Soc that was actually being kind and generous towards him, just like Joseph and Craig were, surprisingly.

"Nothing at all." Jazz repeated himself, but me made it sound like that it was his first time replying to Candi's question.

"Aw, come on, Jazzy boy!" Craig said, cooly, as he threw his arm across the twelve-year-old Greasers shoulder and held him close. Dang, Craig was mighty tall for his age, Jazz thought to himself. Strong and mighty tough, too. Believe it or not, Craig was a fourteen-year-old boy, but he looked more like a sixteen-year-old who lifted weights on his free time. "Just by _one _thing, please! For us!" Craig kindly pleaded, pointing his thumb up at himself then over at Candi, who was beautifully grinning...but on the inside, she was evily smirking, just like Craig was. However, Jazz didn't know that. All he was truly thinking at that moment was the same thought that he had no thought in spending any money of his on anything in the mall.

Joseph was busy hanging around and gazing at some cigarette boxes that were hanging out on a table, and Holly was still talking to the cashier. Actually...Holly's job right then at that exact moment in Joseph, Craig, and Candi's devious plan was to _distract _the cashier while Joseph took care of the rest.

A confused expression wiped across Craig's face. It looked very, very real, but it was one heck of a phony one, and Jazz wasn't aware of that. Jazz looked at where Craig's eyes that were filled with fake concern was staring at and saw Joseph examining some cigarette packs, taking about five second looks at their brands and whatnot. Jazz started growing confused even more as his confused expression formed on his face, his being real, though.

Craig then leaned over towards Jazz a bit and whispered very silently so only he and Candi could hear his exact soft words, "...I thought he quit?"

Jazz froze, tensing up a bit at just picturing Joseph with an actual cancer-stick lit and hanging out from his mouth. It actually scared him, and only because of two things. One, Joseph was a Soc, and two, Jazz was remembering dark memories of his...

Jazz didn't mind seeing his best friends, the Greasers smoke, some members more than others, and not to mention that the twelve-year-old boy didn't really care that mostly Two-bit drank beer for every meal and whatnot, unless Darry ordered him to cut off of it for at least four days, considering that's how many days Two-bit was gone from ditching Steve's house and running away with a suitcase that belonged to Steve's father and was filled with a couple pairs of Steve's clothes. Not a single beer was drank for four days at that time with him, though.

"He quit before?" Jazz asked, finally making eye-contact with Craig, who just shrugged his shoulders after digesting the twelve-year-old Greasers question.

"I guess," Craig informed "I mean, I _thought _he did, but I don't know."

"Something must be on his mind," Candi told Jazz, butting into the conversation about Joseph and his smoking. "He hasn't been searchin' for cigarettes for about three weeks."

Craig nodded his head with absolute agreement, but the problem was that...well...Joseph _is _a heavy smoker and he _has _been smoking at least one cigarette each day ever sense he first saw someone smoking one when he was ten. Would you believe that his first word was actually 'Cigarette'?

"Three weeks?" Jazz asked, feeling somewhat bewlidered on the inside because right after you take one cigarette, you get addicted to them just like that. Three weeks is a pretty good job of a long limit without going with a single cancer-stick.

"Yep, he's been very tough on holding out of 'em." Candi replied, placing her hands on her hips as she kept her eyes on Joseph, who was still taking his time at the table that was covered with different boxes of cigarette packs. Jazz realized a frown form on Candi's face as her eyes drooped a bit from sorrow, and a sigh released from the air she took in and let out from her nose. Jazz slimly frowned, too, but once again, his facial expression was _real_. All Craig and Candi were doing was acting. Joseph was, too. All Holly was doing, though, was keeping her trap shut, like Joseph ordered and threatened her to.

"You should go over there and talk to him, Jazz." Craig suggested with a single shrug of his shoulders added into his speaking.

Jazz looked at him, thinking that Craig was worried and very concerned about his little brother (which he wasn't truly, considering that they were _acting_!), but the twelve-year-old brunette male Greaser still didn't know what could possibly happen if he had his first actual talk with a Soc all by himself with something on that Socs mind. Joseph being one of the Socs from the DX drama and beatings just made it all worse for Jazz, but he was deeply thinking that, that was in the past, even though it happened just a few days before. Jazz seriously forgave the four Socs, but he didn't know that they were actually lying to him. Well, except Holly. She was actually very, _very _sorry, but she just couldn't say and/or do anything about it. It was Joseph and Craig's orders. Candi always tagged along in their plans sense Craig's her boyfriend. Holly, however, was like Cherry Valence. She _hated _fights and hated that Greasers and Socs fought all the time. But she deeply knew that she couldn't do a single thing about it, nor even help Jazz without getting an even more violent beat down from Joseph.

"...Is he stressed, maybe?" Jazz asked

"Properly just in the zone on something, but he could be worried or something like that." Candi responded

"You should talk to him, Jazz." Craig repeated himself from only twenty-five seconds or so ago.

Jazz took a minute to himself to think what Craig just repeated, about him going over to Joseph and talk to him about how he was feeling or something like that. Jazz looked back and forth from Craig and Candi a few times, realizing both of them had desperate (phony, but look very real) frowns on their faces, which was the major key give away that Jazz had gave in. He gazed over at Joseph, who was still taking his time with searching through the cigarette packs at one of the round tables. Then, Jazz leaned off from resting his back against one of the walls of the small shop and walked over to Joseph. Joseph knew Jazz was coming up to him, but he didn't need to take a single peak around to know that. He just could tell.

Jazz took his hands out from being jammed in his pockets and leaned by Joseph's side, both of his hands now folded on one of the free spots on the round table.

Joseph looked at him, one of the cigarette packs being held in his hands for him to examine the brand and whatever else he usually looked foward to in cigarettes.

"...They thought you quit." Jazz brought up, informing Joseph about what Craig and Candi just told him. Joseph glanced over a bit at his older brother and his girlfriend, who were smirking a bit and giving him thumbs up as they pretended to admire some objects that were on one of the shelves. Joseph wanted to deviously smirk, too, but he knew he couldn't because it would give away the rest of his, Craig, and Candi's plan. He claimed it was Holly's plan, too, and he forced her to say it was, but she kept her mouth shut throughout everything else with Jazz.

"I did," Joseph lied, but he sure sounded pretty convincing. Joseph sat the cigarette pack that he was holding back down on the table, then snatched up another one, keeping his eyes on the brand just to fit his act. It was now his job to handle the rest of the plan, which he was certainly and deviously honored to do. "But I just can't stop thinking about my break up with Carla last year."

Jazz's eyes grew big when Joseph brought up Cassidy's name, then remembered how Cassidy said that she'd share her story with her break up with Joseph the next night at the Curtis's family ranch, right after Jazz himself shared his life story with the gang. At that moment, Jazz could only thing about two things: Cassidy told him that Joseph did something so big that it ruined her life, and the second thing he didn't understand why he was thinking this to himself, but...Carla Cade was _his _girl. She really didn't look like Joseph's type, but Jazz kept that opinion of his to himself.

"Were you and Carla a great couple?" Jazz asked, regretting that he asked that question, and only regretting it because he felt this part of his heart start to tug and began pulling. It was obviously because Jazz was feeling angry towards talking to Cassidy's ex-boyfriend, but there was another word that people used in a time like that. _Jealousy_.

Joseph looked back over at Jazz and actually smiled at him. It wasn't a evil or devious smile, it was just a ordinary looking (but very fake to fit his acting) smile. The cigarette pack was still being held in one of his hands as he chuckled a bit, then placed the arm that was holding the pack of cigarettes around Jazz's waist as a brotherly like hug would be like sometimes. Considering Jazz felt like he was just punched in the gut from asking Joseph about if he and Cassidy were a great couple and not to mention that he was questioning, but ended up not believing that he was jealous, the twelve-year-old Greaser didn't realize Joseph...as he slipped the cigarette pack into Jazz's winter jackets pocket without him even realizing...

Craig and Candi deviously smirked at each other and chuckled a bit, being very quiet as they gave each other a soft-sounding high-five so nobody else would hear them because if Jazz realized their sudden snickering and the expressions on their faces, it'd give away the plan and make Jazz realize the truth about them.

"She and I were such a great couple, Jazz," Joseph chuckled as he gently pulled his arm away from resting around Jazz's waist, leaving the cigarette pack in his winter jackets pocket, then he patted the twelve-year-old Greaser a couple times on the back. "She sure is somethin', ain't she?"

Jazz remembered how Cassidy said the exact same thing about him, and he couldn't help growing a handsome grin of his own across his face. "Yes, she's quite a young lady."

Joseph just stared at him, his eyes now seeming somewhat cold and hard, but at the same time, there was some acting still going on with happiness that wasn't truly there. "Ya know...I was her first ever boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know." Jazz nodded his head.

"She told you?"

Jazz nodded his head again.

"Did she tell you anything else about me?"

Without any hestation, Jazz replied with a couple shakes of his head, and then a single word of "No!"

Jazz didn't want to share with Cassidy's ex-boyfriend who could go on and off from a normal person to a psycho that Cassidy actually kept repeating to him that he ruined her life in some way that was just so terrible and wouldn't be revealed until the next night, after Jazz's life story, that is.

Just as Joseph opened his mouth to ask another question about Cassidy, Jazz knew that he was going to ask about her, so he quickly spoke up with a cool tone like Dallas would use and simply changed the subject.

"Say, you know you shouldn't smoke. Candi told me that you went for three weeks straight without a cigarette. That's a mighty good job there."

Joseph just simply shrugged his shoulders, as if he was saying, "I don't care.", but his exact words that came out from his mouth was, "Smoking ain't that bad. All the cool kids do it."

Jazz tensed up when hearing that, but he knew that he would never give into smoking a weed, and not to mention touching a single drop of alchol. "No offense, but I don't think it's that cool."

Joseph cocked an eyebrow in a confused manner. "Oh? Why's that?"

Jazz took in a deep, but soft breath and let it out, taking a minute of silence until he finally spilled his guts about his mother, what happened to her after his dad went to the hospital after what Tigerlily did to him. "My Mama had started smoking before a new incident formed, right after my Pa was taken to the doctors to see if he could get healed from what Lily caused. She...sort of lost it, and...well, let's just say she's...gone...just like my Dad."

"Man, Jazz," Joseph sighed "I'm so sorry." he then lied, not really giving a crap about what all Jazz just told him about his folks. He truly zoomed out, and snapped back into it after Jazz's final word.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

Candi and Craig watched Joseph, Holly peaking a bit over, too, and witnessed Joseph sneak up his thumb, meaning it was finally time to finish off their plan. But what the four Socs, and not even Jazz knew, was that Two-bit was witnessing everything from the food court, and he couldn't believe what all he was seeing. Jazz was actually talking to a Soc, and not to mention that he was speaking with Candi and Craig a bit earlier before he went over to talk to Joseph. Holly was just talking to the cashier the whole time. Two-bit had a really, extremely bad feeling when he watched Joseph hold a pack of cigarettes, but the wisecracker grew completely confused when he realized that the pack was no longer in his hand after he rested his arm around Jazz's waist to slip it into his winter jackets pocket. Two-bit just couldn't believe it. He was hoping that he had fell asleep on the job again and was dreaming everything he was seeing with Jazz hanging out with Joseph, Candi, Craig, and Holly, but he knew he wasn't dreaming one bit.

"Say, Joseph, Holly, Jazz! We should properly head out to a different store of the mall!" Craig announced, walking up to Jazz and Joseph with Candi by his side, and Holly trotting back over to her little mini group from talking to the cashier the entire time.

Joseph hid a devious smirk from curling up on his lips and nodded his head with full agreement with what his older brother just said. "Yeah, let's go. You first this time, Jazz."

Jazz felt a little honored to be the first one at actually leaving the store instead of following the four Socs he was hanging out with for a change, but when he took his first little step out of the store, the alarm went off. Jazz's eyes shot big from so much shock and the color of his skin drained as he quickly shot himself back around, realizing that Joseph, Craig, and Candi were now showing their evil and devious smirks off at him, but Holly was hiding her face behind her hands that were locked over her tears that were starting to form in her sorrow filled, puppy-dog eyes.

Jazz's heart dropped. At that moment, he found out the truth that he was being pulled on and fooled around with the whole entire day. Tears started welding up in Jazz's china-blue eyes a bit as he started to breath in and out rapidly, his heart pounding so hard and fast in his chest from feeling such like a huge idiot. He couldn't believe that he fell for trusting four Socs! _Socs,_ Jazz, _Socs_! Jazz kept exclaiming that to himself in his head as he remembered Darry and Ponyboy's main rule to him before he got out of the truck with Two-bit earlier that day. Do _not _look at, talk to, or hang out with Socs. Oh, god...Jazz just couldn't picture what Darry would do to him for disobeying his and Pony's main golden rule for all Greasers to follow.

Two mall cops ended up running up to and grabbing Jazz by his arms, having a hard time believing that they were actually getting ready to take a twelve-year-old boy to the mall jail for his parents to get called, but sense Jazz's parents were both dead, Jazz would have to call the gang. The female cashier that Holly had been talking to turned off the alarm and quickly trotted over to Jazz, her face deeply red and eyes filled with rage. She knew by the way Jazz looked that he was a Greaser, and she was a Regular...a Regular that _absoluetly __hated _Greasers.

"Shop lifter! Shop lifter!" the female cashier exclaimed, angrily. "Check his pockets!"

"No, please! I didn't shop lift!" Jazz begged, his steaming tears beginning to fall out from his eyes and drip down his face, leaving long, wet, tear streaks.

"Oh, really?" one of the mall cops asked as he and his partner began stuffing their hands into Jazz's jeans pockets to check if he had anything in there, but he didn't have anything in there...however, when the other mall cop reached into one of Jazz's winter jackets pockets, his fingers locked over a rectangular object. His eyes grew big a bit as he pulled out the cigarette pack.

Jazz's tearful eyes shot huge, knowing that, _that _cigarette pack was the exact same one that Joseph was holding right before he and Jazz started talking about Cassidy.

"Then how do you explain _this_?!" the mall cop asked, upsettingly, as he tossed the cigarette pack back over to the female cashier, who caught it perfectly while she kept glaring at Jazz, mumbling under her breath, "Kids these days got nothing better to do."

"I was framed!" Jazz cried "please! Believe me! I didn't shop lift those cigarettes! I don't even smoke here!"

"Oh, really? Then why do you have a fresh pack of 'em in your pocket that weren't even paid for?!" the mall cop that was holding Jazz's right arm asked.

Jazz shot his tearful eyes back over at the four Socs that he had been hanging out with the whole time he was at the mall and saw how Joseph, Craig, and Candi were each smiling with amused grins on their faces, meaning that they were enjoying everything they were witnessing and they actually found it all hilarious, but Holly was certainly feeling guilty, her hands still locked over her face, but her eyes now peaking out from the top of her fingertips. Not a single tear was in either of her eyes, but Jazz just had this feeling that she was about to cry her heart out.

Jazz tried his best to glare at the four Socs, but he couldn't pull it off because he was still trying to get past the huge amounts of shock and sorrow that he was now struck with, and tears continued to drip out of his china-blue eyes and continue their way down his face.

"_They _framed me!" Jazz sniffled, more and more tears starting to come with every single word he spoke. "That blonde boy in particular! _He _slipped the cigarettes in my pocket when I wasn't looking!"

"What?!" Joseph gasped, which made him the complete center of attention from his brother, girlfriend, his brothers girlfriend, Jazz, the two male mall cops, and the female cashier. "I don't smoke! That's one heck of a gross habit to get into!"

"I agree with ya there, little brother." Craig nodded his head with a proud smile plastered on his face, and one of his hands now resting on Joseph's shoulder.

"Yeah. Dang, boy!" Candi exclaimed, referring to Jazz, considering she was pretending to not even know his name. "We don't even know you! And neither of us smoke! Keep your nasty habits of smoking cancer-sticks and lying about shop lifting to yourself!"

"Liars! You guys are liars!" Jazz cried, trying his best to sound ticked off, but he was filled with too much sorrow and painful embarrassment to even look angry. The twelve-year-old Greaser attempted wiggling away from the two mall cops, but they had such tough grips on both of his arms.

"Okay, that's enough with you, young one!" the male cop that was gripping Jazz's left arm warned. "It's time to head on down to the mall jail so you can make your phone call to your folks."

Just as Jazz was about to speak up to inform the mall cops that his parents were both dead, a male voice that Jazz couldn't believe he was hearing at a time like that spoke up with the exact words, "You can't take him down to the mall jail."

The two male mall cops, the female cashier, Joseph, Candi, Craig, and Jazz turned their heads in the direction of where the male voice was coming from. Just like Jazz suspected...it was Two-bit.

"Are you this kids brother?" the female cashier asked Two-bit.

"No, I'm his friend," Two-bit replied "and I'm just letting you guys know that you _can't_ take him away to the mall jail!"

"This friend of your stole a pack of smokes!" the mall cop that was holding Jazz's right arm informed.

"Yeah, but he stole 'em for me! I asked him to take a pack and steal them so I can have an extra pack of my own to smoke without needing to share with anybody!"

Jazz's whole body tensed up, and he felt great relief strike him when the mall cops released his arms from their strong grips, but he seriously couldn't believe what Two-bit had just lied to the two male mall cops about. Jazz knew that Two-bit always lied to the fuzz and to his own parents once in awhile, but he seriously had a hard time believing that Two-bit was actually lying so he'd go to the mall jail instead of Jazz himself.

"_You _asked a young boy to rob a cigarette pack for you?!" the female cashier asked, pointing one of her pointer fingers at Two-bit.

Two-bit flashed a goofy grin, which made Jazz find out that was wasn't upset or guilty about lying to the police and the female cashier for him.

"Yep!" Two-bit chuckled

"Why didn't you just _buy _the smokes?" one of the mall cops asked as he grabbed Two-bit by one of his arms and tightly held him so he couldn't get away, as if he was even trying to anyway.

Two-bit's funny grin grew a bit bigger. "Being legal is overrated, don't ya think so?"

The other male mall cop annoyingly rolled his eyes, then grabbed a hold of Two-bit's other arm with the same strong grip that his partner was using.

"Keith Matthews!"

Two-bit's grin wiped right off of his face as he grew a sort of annoyed scowl and he released a soft mumble from his lips, right before a full grown man in the same uniform he was wearing trotted up to him with pure anger in his eyes and his face red from being so upset. Yep, nothing needed to be asked. That man was Two-bit's boss.

"Yes, Mr. Blakes?"

"I can't believe you!" Mr. Blakes exclaimed as he snatched Two-bit's food court cap off from the top of his head, then gave him a hard poke on the chest with one of his pointer fingers. Two-bit rolled his eyes in an impatient way, wishing to death that he was able to slap his boss upside the head at that moment, but both of his arms were busy being held with such strong grips by the two male mall cops. "Getting in trouble with the mall cops by convincing a young lad to steal some smokes for you!"

Two-bit cracked a grin again as he shrugged his shoulders the best he could with his arms being held and all. "What can I say? I need my weeds."

Mr. Blakes rolled his rage filled eyes. "Keith Matthews, you're fired! Again!"

"You can't fire me!" Two-bit objected

"Why not?!"

"Because I quit!"

Once again, Mr. Blakes rolled his eyes in an annoyed way and he stomped his way back off to the food court, not saying another word or taking a single look back at the scene. Okay, so, Two-bit was fired and was now 'jobless'...again.

"Okay...um...Keith, I'm guessing is your name?" the male mall cop that was holding Two-bit's right arm asked

"Call me Two-bit!" Two-bit snickered

Confused expressions formed on the two mall cops faces and they exchanged them with each other for a few seconds, but then allowed taking Two-bit's nickname into consideration.

"Alright then, Two-bit. You need to come down with me and my partner here to the mall jail to do your time for about a day."

Jazz watched as Two-bit just bowed his head once, then started walking away with the two male mall cops, who guided him by his arms still being firmly held. The twelve-year-old Greaser was about to go ahead and tell Joseph, Candi, Craig, and Holly off for what they just did, but they quickly bolted away, laughing and cheering together until they were out of Jazz's sight. Jazz decided that they weren't worth it and to just turn the other cheek, or just let it go in other words, just like his parents taught him to do when they were alive.

"Don't worry, Two-bit! I'll bail you out!" Jazz called out to Two-bit, who was already half way across from where they just were with the two male mall cops still holding his arms.

"With what, man?!" Two-bit laughed, as if he was finding himself going into the mall jail funny, but he really didn't like that he was going there. "Just call Darry!"

Jazz continued watching Two-bit until he was out of sight with the two male mall cops, and at that moment, considering that Jazz didn't know how he could actually call Darry with no phone, the twelve-year-old Greaser bolted out of the mall through its main glass doors. While running, Jazz hopped over snow piles and glided over ice, as if he was ice skating a bit, and he zipped up his winter coat while on his run, too. That boy was certainly was a great runner, and he should go out for track when he started going to school with Cassidy and the warm season came back 'round.

Jazz ran and ran, a sharp pain starting to dig into his side from tiredness that was starting to form from running so much, but he wouldn't quit. Jazz was so close to getting back to the Curtis's house and it was very dark out now, considering that it was winter and it got dark out during certain times, and Jazz didn't want Two-bit to stay in that mall jail for the rest of the night and another full day after that. Besides, the next day was the day that the gang was supposed to head to the country for the Curtis's family ranch weekly long trip. Two-bit certainly can't miss that. He's been so excited about it, just like the rest of the gang has been!

Before Jazz knew it, when the clock struck 7:45, Jazz made it back to the Curtis's house after his long run all the way from the mall in the darkness of the color shade between a dark blue and a sky blue of another December night. Darry's truck was parked in the driveway, meaning he was home, and the minute Jazz rushed into the house through the front door, he saw Darry reading the newspaper in the recliner, Sodapop was watching one of his favorite shows on the TV, and Ponyboy was sitting next to him on the couch, reading a book. The rest of the gang was out doing their own things that night, but they'd be back by 10:00 or so.

Jazz was such in a breathless hurry that he didn't even catch the door to keep it from slamming shut this time. Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy quickly shot their attention to the front frost-covered door of their house and they couldn't believe that they were actually seeing Jazz breathing in and out hard and rapid to catch his breath, his face stained bright red, and him being busy with stripping his winter coat and waterproof boots from his body.

Darry quickly slapped the newspaper down on the side table that was beside the recliner and without any hesitation after that, he stood up on both of his feet.

"Jazz, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the mall while Two-bit works his shift." Darry reminded

Jazz's eyes slimly grew big as he gulped down a huge lump that was the size of a baseball in his throat from being so nervous.

"Um...there was an incident that happened..." Jazz stuttered

Darry's eyes grew big as Soda quickly stood up from sitting on the couch and Ponyboy closed the book that he was reading, sitting it down on the coffee table and hopping up on his feet, too, afterwards.

"What do you mean...there was an incident?" Darry asked

Jazz gulped another baseball sized lump down in his throat.

"Well...there were these...um...uh..." Jazz nervously stuttered

"These what, Jazz?" Ponyboy innocently, but concerndly at the same time, asked.

"You guys remember that boy Kitten's parents sat her up on a blind date before, right? Craig Rochester?" Jazz gulped

The three Curtis brothers exchanged looks, right before Pony rolled his eyes in an annoyed way from remembering how Kitten actually hung out with that Soc on a blind date four months back. He seriously didn't like that Craig Soc for trying to win Kitten over many times with all kinds of different attempts. None of the Greasers did, actually. Darry, Soda, and Pony then looked back at Jazz and nodded their heads.

"And Cassidy's ex-boyfriend? Joseph Rochester?"

Once again, all three of the Curtis's brothers nodded, all three of them feeling absoluetly concerned on where Jazz was going with these questions he was asking.

"Pony...Darry...I'm sorry," Jazz muttered, his voice suddenly filled with sorrow.

"Sorry? For what?" Ponyboy asked

"Well...for starters, Two-bit got fired from his job," Jazz told the three Curtis brothers.

"That's not a surprise! He's been meaning to get fired some time this week!" Sodapop laughed

"Yeah, he even informed me, Darry, and you, Jazz, that he'd most likely get fired today," Ponyboy reminded, chuckling himself a bit.

All Darry did was grin one of his handsome and very rare smiles and playfully roll his eyes, completely agreeing with both of his kid brothers statements on their wisecracker friend.

Jazz frowned, which instantly made the Curtis brothers grow completely concerned all over again.

"Why do you look so down, Jazz? Two-bit getting fired ain't your fault here." Soda informed

"...It actually kind of is..." Jazz admitted, his voice filled with sighs.

Darry's eyes grew big a bit again as Ponyboy and Soda exchanged confused, but surprised looks.

"Jazz...what do you mean by that?" Darry asked

By the sound of his tone seeming like it was getting dark, Jazz was only expecting the worse. Nevertheless, he knew he properly deserved it because he actually went against what Darry and Pony warned him about with Socs and ended up nearly getting in trouble at the mall jail, but Two-bit ended up being there instead because he lied and took the blame for Joseph, Candi, Craig, and 'Holly's' devious shop lifting plan on Jazz.

Nervously, Jazz spilled his guts to Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry, telling them everything that happened throughout the entire time he was at the mall and hanging out with the four Socs with as many details that he could possibly use to explain the trouble that he got into at the mall thanks to the devious shop lifting plan that the three-of-four Socs were siked about doing to him.

After wrapping it all up, Jazz realized that Ponyboy and Soda were looking at him with pity and care in helping him through what he was going through, but Darry wasn't looking so thrilled one bit. His face was now bright red and his eyes were filled with some anger.

"You went against the Greasers number one rule, Jazz?!" Darry asked, exclaiming with his words.

"I didn't know that those Socs would end up back stabbing me like that!" Jazz begged, desprate to protect himself towards the eldest Curtis. "I seriously thought that they were truly sorry for being so harsh!"

"Jazz, they're _Socs_! They don't have feelings for us, Greasers!" Darry bellowed, angrily

His anger was rising more and more, making Jazz wince and begin to feel some tears starting to form in his china-blue eyes.

"I can't believe you actually disobeyed the number one rule of being a Greaser! You need to start using your head, like how I always tell Ponyboy!" Darry proclaimed

"I'm sorry, Darry!" Jazz cried, beginning to feel more tears starting to fill up his eyes, but he wouldn't allow a single one to shed in front of the Curtis brothers.

Just as the eldest Curtis was about to open his mouth to say something back, Sodapop spoke up.

"Aw, come on, Darry! He's just a kid, we shouldn't gang up on him!"

At that moment, Soda's "we" really meant "he", which stood for Darry, and the oldest Curtis knew that.

"Yeah, Soda's right, Darry! We need to lay off of him!" Ponyboy agreed with the second oldest Curtis's statement.

Once again, the word "we" stood for "he", for Darry.

"Still! He shouldn't have been even talking or looking at Socs! It's our number one rule!" Darry reminded his younger kid brothers.

Jazz seriously felt like he was about to break down in tears, but he still wouldn't allow one single drop of water to fall from either of his eyes.

"Darry, he's only been a Greaser for a couple of days!" Pony reminded

"Ponyboy's right! Seriously, cut him some slack, Darry!" Soda pleaded

The oldest Curtis took in and let out a deep breath as he ran both of his hands through his hair, right before he rolled his eyes, meaning he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later! Ponyboy, Soda, come on!" Darry instructed

"Where are we going?" Ponyboy asked

"We're going to go to the mall and bail Two-bit out of jail...again." Darry replied

"But what about Jazz?" Sodapop questioned

"He can just wait here until we get back so we can continue this chat about why he should've called and shouldn't have ran home at this time at night!" Darry answered

Ponyboy and Soda sighed as Jazz just stood there, filled with complete guilt and sorrow as he watched the three Curtis brothers slip on their waterproof boots and zip on their winter jackets, right before Pony promised Jazz that they'd be back soon and Soda assured him that they'd calm Darry down while on their way to the mall, and with that, the Curtis brothers were out of their house and inside of Darry's truck.

Jazz couldn't believe what trouble he just caused with a huge amount of guilt locked inside of him, and considering that he was now home alone, the twelve-year-old boy only had one thought of what to do run through his mind.

Johnny, Cassidy, Jocelyn, and Dallas were taking a walk in town and Steve and Kitten had went to the Dingo to catch a few drinks, leaving Jazz completely home alone.

The tears that Jazz refused to allow to shed in front of Soda, Darry, and Ponyboy now started pouring out of his like a waterfall, and without any hesitation, Jazz bolted up the stairs and since he was such in a hurry of what he was thinking of doing, he didn't lock his bedroom door. He only closed it, then rushed over to his nightstand and pulled out its drawer, where Joseph's blade that he took from him at the DX station was still resting. Jazz quickly snatched it up, slamming the nightstands drawer afterwards, and with that, Jazz rushed into the guest rooms bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it...he was home alone with nothing but a blade...

**AN: Oh, no! What's Jazz have in mind of doing? Not much else to say here except read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	31. Blades Dig Deep

**AN: Thanks for the reviewing, my golden friends, and also, AlongtheBinding, no, I didn't make that a pun because I wrote that part of the chapter before I wrote "Time Certainly Does Fly", but that's a very good pun to point out now. Good catch there, my tuff friend! And thanks for the congrats! Also, Jazz really isn't actually naive, he's just been through a whole lot and has a lot on his mind that he's going through and it'll be revealed in about a chapter or two! I agree that he's a bit too trusting, but you'll find out why that is in his life story! Anyway now, enjoy chapter 31, everybody! :D**

_Chapter 31_

Blood, blood...blood...drip...drip, drip...tap...tap...tap, drip, drop...red, wet bloody drips dripping...

Darry, Ponyboy, and Soda arrived back to the their house at around 8:00 from picking Two-bit up from bailing him out of the mall jail. The rest of the gang was still out with Johnny, Dallas, Cassidy, and Jocelyn still being out in town and Steve and Kitten hanging out at the Dingo.

The Curtis brothers walked through the front door that was obviously unlocked, Ponyboy being first with Sodapop by his side, then Darry entering while he lectured Two-bit about how they couldn't keep bailing him out of jail like that or else they'd be fast out of money for food and the bills so fast in a quick snap of thing fingers. Two-bit allowed the door to of course slam shut behind him, which Soda and Pony only closed their eyes from the sound as they stripped their winter jackets and waterproof boots from their body. Darry did the same as he finally wrapped up his lecture with the exact words, "Do you have anything to say, Two-bit?"

Two-bit secretly rolled his eyes, considering Darry was like Dally when he was upset and he'd skin you alive if he caught you do that to him.

"Okay, first off, it wasn't an actual jail I was in...I was in a mall prison, and two, Jazz didn't know he would get played like that, so...you should kind of lay off of him with the attitude, Superman." Two-bit nervously spoke up.

Darry rolled his eyes in an angry way, then turned to look at his kid brothers to realize that they were now gazing different ways around their family room with confused expressions plastered on their faces. When the eldest Curtis's two younger brothers grew confused, Darry ended up feeling nothing but absolute concern.

"Ponyboy? Soda? What's wrong?" Darry asked

Two-bit watched and listened with full caution as he unzipped his winter coat from him and placed it on the Curtis's coat rack, right before he took his waterproof boots off from his feet, keeping his eyes directly on Sodapop and Ponyboy, just like Darry with doing.

"Um...we're just looking for something..." Soda informed, but neither his or Ponyboy's eyes made contact with their older brother or wisecracker friend.

"What exactly are you two looking for?" Two-bit shrugged his shoulders from absolute confusion. Nothing in the Curtis's house looked missing or anything like that, but Ponyboy and Sodapop weren't exactly looking for a thing...they were looking for a spacific _person_.

"Jazz!" Ponyboy finally gasped, his eyes now widened from so much fear from where Jazz could've possibly been. By the looks of how scared his kid brothers looked now, Darry began feeling terror start to fill up his entire body. Some embarrassment and guilt did, too, considering that he hollered at Jazz like that right before he and his brothers left to bail Two-bit out of the mall jail. Darry never thought that he'd think this about Two-bit, but he was right, just like Pony and Soda were. He shouldn't have yelled at Jazz, especially because Socs are really good at playing Greasers and pulling them along in all kinds of different jokes. Darry remembered how Soda went through that kind of thing once, and Steve and even Dallas went through different memories getting fooled with Socs. So, Jazz wasn't the only Greaser to get played and humiliated by Socs.

Darry and Two-bit widened their eyes, too, as they and Ponyboy and Soda started twisting and turning all around, trying their best and hoping to death that they'd find Jazz sitting in a corner or trying his best to hide in a weak place, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen in the Curtis's family room.

Quickly, Soda rushed over to the arch way that entered the kitchen and peaked in, taking close and careful glances back and forth around the medium-sized room, as he called the twelve-year-old boys name out, "Jazz! Jazz!"...however, Jazz wasn't in the kitchen...and he wouldn't reply to Sodapop's calls of his name.

"Where is he?!" Pony worriedly asked, beginning to panic to the leader of the Greasers, a.k.a, Darry, who was now completely worried and concerned himself.

"I don't know!" Darry admitted "but find him! Fast!"

No waiting needed to be there. Ponyboy and Soda quickly jetted around, looking through the kitchen and laundry room, while Two-bit and Darry searched the living room even closer then they had before and along with the downstairs bathroom. However, Jazz was no where to be found when the four Greasers reported to each other, so it was obvious that Jazz was either hiding outside or upstairs somewhere. Considering what time the clock struck and how dark it was outside, Darry, Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Soda knew that Jazz wouldn't go out without any of them or the other members of the gang. So, the four of them bolted up the stairs and started thinking which room he could be hiding in, considering that all of the doors were closed.

Considering that all of the doors were closed shut all the way, Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Two-bit had no clue which room Jazz was staying within. The four Greasers were all completely nervous, their faces beating bright red and sweat started trickling down their foreheads. You could tell by one single look at the four Greasers eyes that they were filled with complete fear and by their facial expressions, you just knew that they were mighty anxious.

"Split up! We need to find him! Fast!" Darry insturcted

Without any hestation after taking in and digesting the oldest Curtis's panicked-toned order, Two-bit, Pony, and Soda nodded their heads anxiously with full agreement. And with that, the second oldest Curtis quickly bolted into the hall bathroom to check to see if Jazz was there. Ponyboy, on the other hand, quickly rushed into his and Soda's bedroom, his two legs running so fast as if he was running some laps for track. Darry had started covering his bedroom, searching it all from top to bottom with his heart racing so fast in his tough chest. Man...Darry hasn't been _that _scared and nervous ever sense the day he, Ponyboy, and Sodapop were informed that their parents had been in their dreadful auto wreck that took their lives from them both.

Two-bit stood right where he was, panicking to himself in soft, but fast words to himself in what room he should look in, considering that Pony, Darry, and Soda were already searching so fast and rapid for Jazz, as if they were three starving animals that were going through dumpsters and garbage cans. Man, they really did want to find their friend before anything bad could happen to him like depression or something...however, they didn't know that something already _did _happen that they were completely unaware of...Jazz had done something so terrible and unexpected with Joseph's blade that he stole from him at the DX during his attempt stabbing with Carla.

Two-bit was growing even more and more terrified as he looked left to right, side to side, trying his best to find somewhere to go search for the twelve-year-old boy. Thats when Two-bit realized that the guest rooms door was still closed all the way, and without anymore hesitation that would cause the wisecracker of the gang to fall into an _extreme _panic attack, Two-bit clenched the doorknob with his slightly shaky hand and twisted it around fully all the way until it could turn no more. He swung the door open, not caring to leave it to slightly bang into the wall with the sound echoing off after it, and Two-bit started searching all around Jazz's bedroom (the guest room).

While searching the entire guest room from top to bottom, Darry, Ponyboy, and Soda's voices were heard calling out Jazz's name from the other rooms that they were searching, Darry still looking through his bedroom with Pony continuing the same search process in his and Sodapop's bedroom, and lastly, Soda remained in the hall bathroom, searching and looking harder and harder every time he attempted searching the same places that Jazz could be hiding in there.

Actually, it all started off with just Jazz's name getting called out from the three Curtis brothers mouths, Two-bit joining in not long at all after hearing their voices hollering out for Jazz, but when Jazz still wouldn't answer, sentences started getting hollered out, echoing throughout the whole upstairs of under the Curtis's roof.

"JAZZ! BABY, PLEASE COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Ponyboy pleaded, his voice sounding desperate from being so concerned about Jazz.

"YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO SCARE US, JAZZ! PLEASE COME OUT AND TALK TO US!" Soda begged, his tone beginning to sound desperate from so many anxious feelings building up inside of him.

"LITTLE BUDDY, PLEASE LISTEN TO US AND COME OUT! I'M SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU LIKE THAT BEFORE PONY, SODA, AND I LEFT TO GET TWO-BIT BAILED OUT FROM THE MALL JAIL! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TREATED YOU LIKE THAT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND COME OUT FROM HIDING WHERE EVER YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" Darry pleaded. Wow, even the leader of the Greasers, and not to mention the toughest one of 'em all, was now starting to sound very nervous and scared about the gangs male twelve-year-old friend. However, even though Darry's words were very powerful and the best apology that anyone has ever heard from any Greaser in the whole universe, Jazz still didn't come out from where he was hiding and he didn't say a single word back to either of the Curtis brothers or the wisecracker of the gang.

So at that moment, Two-bit decided to give it a go with saying something other than just Jazz's name like Soda, Darry, and Ponyboy just did.

"JAZZ! PLEASE COME OUT! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE, KIDDO!" Two-bit hollered, spinning himself around back and forth, left to right, side to side so he could see the whole medium-sized room to attempt finding Jazz by doing that. However, Jazz still didn't answer, and Two-bit quickly stopped spinning himself, nearly falling over his own two feet as he stumbled over to the silky covered-up bed and called out Jazz's name one more time. When he still didn't get any kind of response, though, Two-bit dove to the floor, resting on his knees as he looked under the bed, hoping that the twelve-year-old boy was hiding under there like he was the night before, when Two-bit and the rest of the Greasers came home from their friends night out to find Jazz crying under his bed. "Hello? Jazz? You under there?" Two-it nervously pleaded in hoping that Jazz would be under there. Although, he wasn't under the bed this time.

Two-bit bit down on his lip in a nervous manner as he squinted his eyes in a nervous way as well. Just as Two-bit was about to hop back up on his feet so he could run out of the room to report to the Curtis brothers that Jazz wasn't in the bedroom, the wisecracker caught some sounds that were coming from the bathroom with his own ears.

Two-bit's eyes grew big a bit as he quickly picked himself up from the floor and turned his attention over to the closed, white, wooden door that entered the guest rooms bathroom. Without a single thought of going to inform Ponyboy, Soda, and/or Darry about the strange noises that he was suddenly hearing, Two-bit quietly trotted over to the bathroom door and leaned in a bit to listen to whatever these sounds could be.

Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry's calls for Jazz were now echoing in the back of Two-bit's mind as he narrowed his eyes again, this time being out of curiously thinking about what these noises were that were coming from the other side of the bathroom door. Confusedly, Two-bit thought harder about these soft sounds and leaned in all the way until his ear was now gently pressed against the bathroom door. These noises that he was hearing...they were sounding a lot like whimpers of a young boys cries, this young boy sounding like he was trying his best not to burst out loudly like a waterfall with a whole lot more tears that were obviously being held back.

Without any need to hear another single whimper from inside the bathroom, Two-bit instantly knew that he was hearing none other than Jazz, considering that he's been through a whole lot and everyone in the entire gang knew the sounds of his cries and tearful mumbles by that moment in time. Two-bit jumped back from the door, releasing a very soft, shocked gasp from his mouth, right before he quickly grabbed a hold of the doorknob. He twisted it as far as it could go, but it stopped right in the middle, because Jazz had locked the door when he ran in there with Joseph's blade. Two-bit continued holding the doorknob in his bare hand, continuing to attempt over and over again to twist it all the way around for the wooden, white door to open, but it kept stopping in the middle, no matter how many times Two-bit attempted it.

The wisecracker then tried for about ten seconds to jiggle the doorknob rapidly while he continued twisting and turning at the doors round handle to get the bathroom door to open, but after trying that and it didn't work for the ten seconds, Two-bit dropped what he was doing and bolted over to the doorway of the guest room, which is when he called out for the Curtis brothers. "SUPERMAN! PEPSI-COLA! PONE! I FOUND HIM!"

Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry didn't wait a single second to flee what rooms they were searching in the upstairs hallway of their house and when their eyes met Two-bit still remaining where he was in Jazz's bedrooms doorway, motioning them to follow him quickly, the three of them fled into the room without waiting for another minute to get a chance to pass by them.

"Where is he, Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked, both anxious and relieved, but he was still confused sense neither he or his two older brothers saw Jazz anywhere in the guest room.

"He's in there," Two-bit reported, pointing at the closed bathroom door with one of his pointer fingers. "He's in there crying."

"Crying?!" Soda gasped, nervously

Two-bit nervously gulped, then nodded his head, wishing for one of the many times in his whole life that he was incorrect instead of actually being correct, but he knew that those sounds were exactly Jazz's soft whimpers from when he cried to himself, trying his best not to fill the whole house up with his tears while he was at it.

Just as Two-bit was about to open his mouth to inform Darry, Ponyboy, and Sodapop that not only Jazz was crying, but he had locked himself in the bathroom as well, Darry placed one of his fingers over his own mouth and kindly, put yet as an order at the same time, shushed at Two-bit to tell him in a simple "Shush!" to remain quiet. Feeling sort of confused, Two-bit did what Darry told him to do and silence formed in the guest room between the four Greasers. Darry and Two-bit looked at each other as Ponyboy and Sodapop gazed at each both with half nervous/half confused expressions stuck on their faces.

"Darry, what is it?" Ponyboy asked

"Sh!" Darry shushed again, not making eye-contact with his and Soda's baby brother.

"But, Darry-" Soda whispered, beginning to back Pony up with asking Darry the same question, but once again, the eldest Curtis shushed his kid brothers.

"Be quiet and listen, you two!" Darry ordered his younger brothers, his voice remaining in a whisper.

Two-bit realized then why Darry was telling Ponyboy and Soda to shush. With the pure quietness that was now swimming around in the air of the guest room, Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, and Two-bit were now able to hear the whimpering cries of the twelve-year-old boy from the other side of the bathroom door.

The four Greasers exchanged completely nervous looks that were now plastered all over their faces all over again. Darry took a few seconds to take in the sorrow whimpers and painful cries, but right after he got used to the thought and had it permenetly snapped into his brain at that moment, Darry bolted up to the wooden, white door and grabbed a mighty tough hold of the doorknob, but of course when he tried to open the door, it was locked.

"The doors locked." Two-bit spoke up

"What?" Darry asked, looking over his shoulder at the wisecracker.

"Jazz locked himself in there." Two-bit pointed out

"But why would he do that?" Soda asked "and why is he crying so much and hiding from us? We're some of his best friends here."

Darry then began feeling guilt overwhelm his whole body as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead with his free hand, then released the doorknob from his other hand, using both of 'em to run through his hair. He took in a deep breath and let it out, trying his best to remain calm and convince himself that he wasn't the reason why Jazz was so upset, but he knew deep down inside that he actually _was _the reason. But...did Jazz possibly feel that way? Does _he _really think that it's Darry's fault for him crying to death in a bathroom with nobody to talk to or see? Actually, that was the thing. What Jazz was doing in there was completely shocking and he didn't want any one of his fellow Greasers to find out about it, but he knew that Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, and Two-bit were right outside the door. _That _scared him, but not because he was afraid of them...he was only afraid for them to see what he did...

"We need to get this door unlocked! Fast!" Darry instructed

"Do we still have the key?" Soda asked

"No, Soda. We lost it!" Ponyboy replied

Darry took in another deep breath and let it out, right before he spoke out the words, "Just find something to break the door open!"

Right after the eldest Curtis instructed his brothers and Two-bit to find something to actually break the door open, he noticed Ponyboy and Soda both look at Two-bit, who gazed back at them confusedly, right before Pony and Sodapop both took a hold of Two-bit by both of his arms, then they started banging their friend against the locked bathroom door. Every time Two-bit got thrown then pulled back off the door, Soda kept apologizing while Ponyboy said that the door should break open any second, hopefully. Darry had to admit to himself that, that was sort of entertaining and very amusing, but what they were doing wasn't for a joke. It was serious. Jazz needed their help.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Superman! Didn't! Say! To! Use! Me!" Two-bit exclaimed between every bang he went through with getting jammed into the door then pulled back off, rapidly. "And! He! Said!To! Find! And! Use! _Something_! To! Break! Open! The! Door! Not! _Somebody_!"

"Sorry, Two-bit! Sorry! Sorry!" Soda went on apologizing, until Two-bit was finally able to yank his arms free from Sodapop and Ponyboy's surprisingly very tough grips.

Soda clenched his teeth in a way that looked like he was saying, "That _had _to hurt!", while Ponyboy bit down on his lip and narrowed his eyes in a slightly embarrassed way, both of them expecting Two-bit to start hollering about how much getting pulled back and thrown against the hard, white, wooden door over and over again actually hurt him, but instead, the wisecracker just ordered them to never do that again, which Darry found amusing, too, and to the Curtis brothers surprise, Two-bit actually took a few steps away from the locked bathroom door and he told Soda and Ponyboy to make room.

Darry slimly widened his eyes as Sodapop and Pony made small 'O' shapes with their mouths. They knew what Two-bit was thinking about doing.

"Two-bit, you can't! Your brain could possibly get smashed in even more!" Darry warned, as if he was 'ol Dally, considering that what he just said would be something that would usually come out of Dallas Winston's mouth.

"I won't go headfirst then!" Two-bit laughed, going along with Darry's joke that would actually be a statement from Dally, but his serious expression (which he rarely ever shows) appeared back on his face after saying his joke towards what Darry just pointed out.

"Two-bit, don't even think about it!" Darry ordered

"I never do!" Two-bit confessed, getting into a running and tackling position, considering he knew that he, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry were getting in that guest rooms bathroom one way or the other, and since the door was still locked and couldn't open, it was obvious that the way had to be the other.

"Darry, just let him do it! We need to get in there!" Pony reminded "Jazz needs us!"

Darry took what Ponyboy just stated to him into a deep thought, taking it into consideration as he placed his left hand on his left hip and used his right hand to wipe the remains of his hot, nervous sweat away from his forehead.

Soda and Pony looked back and forth from Darry to Two-bit, who was still in his running/tackling position, getting ready to bash forward and break that wooden door open. Darry then rolled his eyes and pinched the upper part of his nose with his right hand for three seconds, right before he slapped his right arm back down to his side and sighed to Two-bit the exact words, "Go for it."

"Thank you!" Two-bit thanked with absolute full relief, and with that, Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry had their eyes glued on him as he took off bolting towards the bathroom door, thinking to himself that what he was doing was all for Jazz. Two-bit's left arm and shoulder bashed hard into the wooden door, forcing a loud bang to echo off, and the force of Two-bit's run was so roughly strong that it jiggled the other side of the doorknob hard enough for it to finally unlock, and Two-bit succeded with breaking the door open.

Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry all gazed at Two-bit with surprised looks now on their faces, all three of them feeling and thinking that was Two-bit just did was certainly surprising.

Two-bit took in a deep breath and released it as a hearable mumble, as he looked at his three Curtis friends, his right hand rubbing all the way up and down his left arm and shoulder.

"Two-bit, are you okay?" Ponyboy asked with a new look on his face that looked like he was extremely exclaiming out, "That _had _to hurt!", just like the fact Soda made a couple minutes before.

"Well, it's possible I have tons and tons of splinters," Two-bit reported, placing his hands on his hips. "But that doesn't really matter to me right now. I'll examine my arm later. Right now, at least I got the door open."

Darry, Pony, and Sodapop then nodded their heads with full agreement and the three of them walked into the bathroom, gazing around every where they possibly could with Two-bit doing the same, all four of them looking without moving another single step. Jazz wasn't in sight, but the four Greasers that were still trying to find him were keeping dead silent enough to still be able to hear his soft whimpers and painful cries.

"Guys, it's coming from the shower." Two-bit whispered

The Curtis brothers stared at him and took another couple seconds to take in the sounds of deserate cries and sorrow whimpers to listen if Two-bit was right about the noises coming from the bathtub, and it was.

The shower curtain was closed, which was very strange, considering that it's always open unless someone is actually taking a bath or shower.

"Well...someone better open it.." Soda spoke up, nervously.

"I voleenter Two-bit!" Ponyboy announced as he pointed one of his pointer fingers at the wisecracker of the gang.

"Hey! No way! I broke the door open here, already!" Two-bit objected, holding his hands up to his shoulders in a defensing way to protect his own opinion of his 'right'.

"Well there's no way in heck that I'm opening it!" Pony proclaimed

"..You watch too many movies, Ponyboy..." Darry mumbled, removing his right hand from pincing the upper part of his nose again, which is when he recieved a look from Ponyboy (which Darry didn't really mind), and Two-bit and Sodapop turned their attention over to the leader of the Greasers, too. "I guess _I'll _open it."

At that moment, right after hearing Darry announce that, Soda and Ponyboy released deep breaths of full relief as Two-bit cracked a goofy grin and said, "Good job, Superman!", while he gave the eldest Curtis three pats on the back.

Darry just rolled his eyes and bowed his head once, right before he stepped forward to grab a hold of the shower curtain and pull it open with his kid brothers and one of his friends eyes on him. Darry reached out one of his hands slowly so he could open up the shower curtain, but just as he was about to, he and the three other Greasers that were there with him heard a couple sniffles, followed by the stuttering, sorrow filled words, "G-guys...I-I'm so..s-so...sorry..."

That was the last thing Darry seriously needed to hear before his hand tightly clenched the shower curtain and tore it aside to reveal what was in the tub.

Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, and Two-bit tensed up with a sudden cold chill that struck through all four of their bodies. Each of their eyes were now widened huge with so much shock gathered and piled up inside them, and it felt like their hearts had dropped. They seriously couldn't believe what they were actually staring at.

There laying back in the empty white bathtub was the twelve-year-old boy that Ponyboy, Two-bit, Sodapop, and Darry had been searching for without a single moment of stopping and quitting on finding him. Jazz was there, his T-shirt now covered with some drops of red liquid...and the same red liquid was dripping out from his wrists, Joseph's blade resting beside his body. Tears was overfilling Jazz's china-blue eyes that were now red-rimmed and his nose continued sniffling with every breath he took in through there, while he breathed rapidly, but softly through his mouth the other times. Jazz had been so sad that he had slit his wrists with Joseph's blade, but luckily the cuts weren't that deep or serious, so all they would need was some liquid medicine and bandages. Nevertheless, that didn't cut the fact that Ponyboy, Soda, Two-bit, and Darry were completely shocked, their mouths now hanging open in 'O' shapes with their eyes remaining huge from so much shock and some fear.

"..I'm so sorry..." Jazz sniffled, reaching up one of his shoulders to wipe away the running, steaming tears from his face, but new ones kept taking their places. Jazz seriously wished that he hadn't cut himself, but he was just so emotionally upset and not to mention in an complete emotional wreck from so much being locked on his mind heavily that he didn't even feel much pain at all. You properly don't know that feeling, but it's when you're so caught up in your heavy emotions that won't stop bugging and eating at you and it causes you to not feel any pain much at all if you do something that would usually hurt, but didn't at that time. _That _was what Jazz was going through. He was just so sad that he didn't know how to handle it and he didn't even feel the blade cutting his skin much. Besides, the cuts, like stated before, weren't that bad. Only some blood was dripping out from his body, and there were only two cuts on both of his wrists.

"Jazz! What in the world are you doing?!" Darry finally gasped, nearly feeling like he was about to, believe it or not, fall onto his knees and cry to death from the terrible sight.

By the sight of the blood, Two-bit seriously felt like he really wanted to gag, but he knew that, that wouldn't have been such a great idea to do at the timing that he, Darry, Ponyboy, and Soda were facing, and even more importantly, Jazz was _living _it.

"I hate my freakin' self! I always screw things up!" Jazz cried, leaving his arms be at the sides of his body with some of his blood coming out of the slits on his wrists that he wished he didn't create on himself.

"Jazz! Don't you _dare _ever say something like that again! Ya here me, boy?! You don't screw things up!" Darry exclaimed "_life _is what screw things up! Life is rough, but if we didn't have rough things in life, there wouldn't be anything good in the world!"

"What Darry's trying to say is, Jazz," Ponyboy spoke gently and softly so the twelve-year-old boy would understand that even though he cut himself, he was still loved by everybody in the gang and always would be. "Everyone in the whole world goes through trouble, but you can't control what other people say and do to you or others. But we all must go through the painful and sorrow rain to get to the wonderful colors and happiness of a rainbow."

"Or in shorter version: Cutting yourself isn't the answer for anything." Darry said "now let's have you rest on your bed while we continue this talk."

Jazz continued frowning as he released a sigh, but then raised his arms up and wrapped them around Darry's neck as the eldest Curtis placed one of his arms around Jazz's back and the other one under his knees.

"Soda, grab that blade, would ya?" Darry told the second oldest Curtis while he carefully and gently lifted Jazz out of the tub and carried him out of the bathroom, Ponyboy quickly trotting after him while Two-bit waited for Soda to fetch Joseph's blade that was still resting where Jazz had placed it on the bathtubs floor, and after Sodapop scooped it up, he washed the blood away from its sharpened edges in the sink until the color red was completely gone, along with the water he washed it under by using a rag to clean it all off afterwards.

"Ready now, Pepsi-Cola?" Two-bit asked, giving Soda a single pat on the back.

"Yeah, the blades all clean now." Soda replied, and with that, he and Two-bit exited the guest rooms bathroom.

Jazz was now resting back on the silky pillows of his bed with Ponyboy sitting beside him to his left, and Darry was sitting on the floor, on the opposite side of the bed. The twelve-year-old boy sat still, feeling completely like an idiot for doing such a ridiculous thing as he felt Darry gently touch his hands and examine the four slits that he had on his wrists.

Two-bit frowned as Sodapop sighed, the two joining Ponyboy, Darry, and Jazz either sitting on, or next to the bed.

"...I'm getting the blade taken away from me for protection, aren't I?" Jazz sighed, disapointed in himself.

Darry gently released Jazz's hands and frowned after taking in his question, knowing for a fact that he was believing that neither he, Soda, Pony, or Two-bit trusted him with an actual blade for protection any longer, and not only that, but Jazz also felt that the rest of the gang would no longer trust him with anything ever again after he did was he did with Joseph's blade.

"Just for tonight," Darry finally answered for Jazz's question. "We don't want you to even see a single weapon tonight for the rest of the night. So, I'll hold onto the blade until we get ready to leave for our family ranch tomorrow."

Sodapop then handed over the blade to his and Ponyboy's older brother, considering that the second that Darry held out his hand towards him, Soda knew that he wanted the blade.

Jazz, Ponyboy, Soda, and Two-bit watched as Darry closed the black-handled switchblade that used to belong to Jazz, then slipped it into his worn out jeans pockets.

"...I'm sorry, guys," Jazz sighed again. "I shouldn't have made such a dumb decision."

"It's okay, Jazz." Sodapop promised

"Yeah. The main thing is that you're okay and safe with us. We won't allow anything like this to ever happen to you again." Ponyboy assured, wrapping one of his arms around Jazz's shoulder to comfort him.

"Ponyboy's right, Jazz," Two-bit agreed with the youngest Curtis, as he playfully ruffled up Jazz's hair with one of his goofy, playful grins now shining on his face. "We're going to protect you and keep you safe. That's what friends are for, so from now on if you feel like you're about to break about anything, just talk about it with us, alright? Ya dig?"

"Yeah, I dig," Jazz replied with a couple nods of his head added into his speaking. "But what about my cuts? Are they serious at all?"

Darry shook his head. "No, they're not serious. You're lucky that they ain't deep or bleeding seriously or anything like that. Nothing a little peroxide and bandages won't fix, and they'll be scarred there for awhile to. Properly a month or so."

Jazz only took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh after taking in Darry's response. But he only nodded his head, saying he completely understood what Darry just told him.

"Okay, kiddo," Darry said to Jazz. "Two-bit, Pony, Soda, and I are going to go downstairs to fetch some peroxide, a rag, and two bandages to clean and fix up these slits on your wrists, alright?"

"..Yeah, okay." Jazz answered, and with that, he laid back on the soft, silky bed again and rested his eyes shut while Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Two-bit left the room and headed on downstairs to fetch what Darry instructed that they would get for Jazz's cuts.

Ponyboy fetched two small rags from one of the kitchen cabinets and wetted one of them a bit with cold water from the sink, while the other one would be used to pour some peroxide on, which was what Darry was helping Soda search for. The peroxide. Lastly, Two-bit was searching for the white bandages.

While they gathered up the few things that Darry told them all to get to heal Jazz's cuts, the front door of the house flew open and many pairs of footsteps were heard in the living room, along with many voices. Yep, the gang was back.

Oh, god...only one person was going to be topping all of the Greasers off with worrying about Jazz slitting his wrists...and that was none other than Cassidy. How would she take the news?

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuuunnn! Okay, how will Cassidy take it with Jazz? Not much else to say here unless it's of course, real yawl in the next chapter (which is the last chapter of Sunday, which will be the final chapter until the gang travels to the Curtis's family ranch for a full week!) :D**


	32. Jazz and Cassidy Moment

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviewing, my tuff, golden friends, and thank the rest of you who are reading and enjoying my first ever story on here. Also, I really enjoyed writing the part in the previous chapter where Ponyboy and Soda just attempted breaking the door open with Two-bit, too! I found out that, that part was very popular with comedy! :D **

**Now, I hope yawl enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 32_

Out of the entire gang that just arrived back at the Curtis's house from wherever they all were out to that night, Cassidy was the main one that just _had _to walk into the kitchen to confusingly find Two-bit, Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda attempting to get everything to take care of Jazz's cuts ready so they could just take it all upstairs and fix 'em up right after instead of making Jazz have to wait.

Not seeing Jazz and realizing how fast Sodapop, Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Darry were searching and getting everything sat up with the peroxide, bandages, and two rags, Cassidy could've sworn that she had felt her heart drop from overwhelming fear that started to fill her. She knew that something was instantly wrong.

"What's going on in here?" Cassidy instantly demanded the four Greasers that were trying to fix everything they needed up to heal Jazz's slits from his wrists.

Right after Pony, Two-bit, Darry, and Soda heard that it was _Cassidy _that was the one that was standing in the arch doorway, talking to them with an absoluetly concerned expression on her face, the four couldn't help to tense up with nervousness all over again. How could they face to tell Jazz's best friend the news about him slitting his wrists? That'll just caused Cassidy to go into an emotional wreck herself properly! Although...Cassidy's story between her and Joseph that was going to be revealed the next night at the Curtis's family ranch that Johnny only knew about was much, _much _worse, considering that Joseph was getting so close to doing two things to the second oldest Cade. But what two evil things was Joseph so close to doing? Hm...

Two-bit, Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy shot their full, undivided attention to the twelve-year-old Cade, who was staring at the four of them with her hands now on her hips and a half serious/concerned expression plastered on her face. Just seeing how Cassidy was looking at them with such seriousness and her eyes filled with absolute concern when focusing straight on them, as if there was nobody else in the entire world, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-bit, and even Darry couldn't help themselves to tense up with even more nervousness of their own.

When not getting any response from any of the four Greasers that were in the kitchen with her, other than their tensed-up expressions and extremely nervous eyes that were stuck on her while they didn't move from where they were standing, Cassidy could've sworn that she went as white as a sheet. She could just tell that something very terrible must've happened when she was out walking in town with Dally, Jocelyn, and Johnny, and while Kitten and Steve were hanging out together at the Dingo. Not only could Cassidy just tell that something was going on, but the bandages, rags, and peroxide gave it away that her statement was right about something being wrong.

"Carla! Um...what are _you _doing here?" Two-bit asked, trying his best to smile one of his goofy smiles to make it seem like he was just joking around, but he was just so tense just like Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda were that he couldn't even fake a grin to show.

Soda took in a breath through his nose and released it, his eyes closed while doing so, and Ponyboy smacked his hand straight onto his face as Darry rolled his eyes while he let out a deep breath through his nose, all three of them doing those things because of the ridiculous question Two-bit panicked out from his mouth.

Cassidy cocked an eyebrow, her hands remaining on her hips for a few more seconds until she took her few steps into the kitchen from standing in the arch doorway.

"Johnny, Jocelyn, and I are staying here with you and the rest of the gang like usual, remember, Two-bit? It's technically like we live here," Cassidy reminded "now...what's going on? And where's Jazz?"

"Well...um...uh..." Two-bit nervously stuttered as he looked over his shoulder and gazed at the Curtis brothers, one at a time with his extreme guilt and nervousness tensing him up more and more as he mouthed the words, "Help me out!", but all Darry and Soda did was exchange looks of not knowing what to say while Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, um, uh, what?" Cassidy asked, referring to what Two-bit just stammered out the best he could. "And what's up with the peroxide, two bandages, and two rags?"

"I voleenter Ponyboy to tell the news!" Two-bit panicked as he shot his free hands pointer over to the youngest Curtis, who let out a yelp of shock and his eyes shot big when he listened to Two-bit announce that to the whole kitchen.

Cassidy, Two-bit, Darry, and Sodapop shot their attention over to the thirteen-year-old Greaser, Soda, Darry, and Two-bit still remaining all tense, and Cassidy just being filled with concern, which started to swarm her hard in her mind, causing her to start worrying about Jazz.

"...What n-news?" Cassidy gulped, her voice now soft and shaky a bit from her worried feelings.

"Sodapop!" Ponyboy exclaimed out, nervously, as he grabbed the second oldest Curtis by his arm and yanked him over in front of him to hide from having to face Cassidy's sorrow and pain when the news would somehow get released.

Just like Pony did, Soda let out a small gasp of shock, and with Ponyboy still hiding behind him, Sodapop grabbed Darry and did the same thing Ponyboy did yet again, pulling the oldest Curtis over to the two of them until he was standing right in front of him.

"Darry!" Soda instructed, nervously

"Two-bit!" Darry blurted out as he pushed the wisecracker of the gang with his free hand, that wasn't holding one of the bandages, in the back, causing Two-bit to stumble a bit foward. He was just lucky that Darry didn't push him hard with all of his strength. Otherwise, there would be a hole in the floor of the kitchen of Two-bit's figure then.

Two-bit shot the Curtis brothers a little glare of his from over his shoulder for about three seconds, right before it vanished right off his face and his nervous expression returned, as if his small, annoyed scowl wasn't even there on his face. Soda and Ponyboy both peaked out from behind opposite sides of Darry, cracking fake smiles that looked very real at Two-bit, which meant they were wishing him good luck with explaining what happened to Jazz to his 'bestest' friend in the whole gang.

"Will somebody just _please _tell me what happened with what exact news? And where is Jazz?" Cassidy asked, which earned her Two-bit, Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda's full, tensed up, undivided attention all over again.

Two-bit closed his eyes for a second as he took in a soft, deep breath through his mouth and released it, right before he opened his eyes back up to have them focus on how worried Cassidy was looking. That girl certainly did have a strong connected friendship with Jazz...and she always would no atter what.

The overwhelming stress, guilt, and sorrow that was completely tensing Ponyboy, Two-bit, Darry, and Soda up started draining from their minds and bodies, but the sorrow strongly stayed within their hearts as Two-bit bailed out everything that happened when it was just him, Sodapop, Pony, and Darry at the house with Jazz suddenly gone after they arrived back from the mall from Two-bit's bail. Two-bit had went into detail about the Socs that had played Jazz like an idiot, and Cassidy instantly knew that he was speaking about Joseph and Craig. Holly and Candi didn't really matter to her. All she really cared about was her psychotic ex-boyfriend and his older brother, who was the Soc that swore Kitten over the phone during the Greasers game of truth or dare from a couple days back that he wasn't finished and that he was just starting. Getting revenge with Jazz getting accused of shop lifting must've been his plan, Cassidy thought to herself, with the help of none other than Joseph.

Darry then shared about how Two-bit was fired from his job (which didn't really surprise Cassidy one bit, and Two-bit claimed that he 'quit' right after Darry said that he was fired, but the Curtis brothers and Cassidy both knew that he was really fired.), and about his arguement with Jazz about how he shouldn't have been hanging out with Socs after that.

Ponyboy then came into the conversation with informing the oldest female Cade about how he, Two-bit, Soda, and Darry were very worried and anxious about finding Jazz the first minute they couldn't find him anywhere or hear his voice, right before the four of them went off all around the house, jetting to death to find the twelve-year-old boy.

Lastly, Soda took his turn in sharing the regretful news in as much detail as possible about how Jazz was found in the guest rooms bathroom tub, his wrists slit with two cuts on both of them, bleeding only a little amount from using Joseph's blade.

After hearing the whole story and the four male Greasers that were in the kitchen finally shut their mouths to give the second oldest Cade a moment to painfully take it all in, considering that it was a totally shocking thing to actually believe with a boy like Jazz, Cassidy's eyes grew big with both shock and sorrow. She placed both of her hands over her mouth, her right hand locking over her left hand as some tears started welding up in his dark, dark brown eyes. Darry bit down on his lip in a sorrow way, while Ponyboy and Soda exchanged sad expressions, and Two-bit curled one of his pointer fingers over his lips as he gazed down at the floor a bit. They could sense the huge amount of shocking sorrow that was now swimming around in the air from finally admitting the entire story about Jazz's cutting incident to Cassidy.

Cassidy shook her head a few times, mumbling out the words, "No...no...that can't be...no..." from her lips, right before she took her hands down from her mouth and used her left hand to tug down on her T-shirts long sleeve that was down her right arm...but why was she doing that? Why was she suddenly just tugging on the bottom half of her long sleeve of her T-shirt that was around her wrist as far as it could go already.

Before a single tear could shed, Cassidy wiped them all way from resting in her shimmering dark, dark brown eyes, taking in a deep, but soft breath from her nose and releasing it as a quick sniffle afterwards. She took a few seconds to catch her breath, considering it felt like it was knocked out of her big time from feeling so unexpected about coming back to the Curtis's house to hear such upsetting news about her 'bestest' friend. The second oldest Cade gave Two-bit, Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda an equal amount of one of her surprised, but yet innocent stares, right before she gently and caringly took the bottle of peroxide out from Two-bit's hands, then snatched the two white bandages with the same amount of gentleness and care from Darry and Sodapop. Lastly, she retrieved the two rags from Ponyboy, one being drentched with cold water from the sinks faucet, and the other being completely dry for the peroxide to be poured on.

Darry, Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Soda didn't bother to try to fight Cassidy off for three reasons. One, she was a Cade (abused, remember?), two, she was completely filled with sorrow to hear about Jazz, and three, they knew what she was going to do.

_Cassidy_ wanted to be the one, and the _only _one to go upstairs and help clean and bandage Jazz's four slits on the skin of his wrists. No, she wasn't mad one bit at Jazz, nor was she going to tell him that she was upset or anything like that. She was just worried about hearing the news about the four cuts that he formed on his wrists with Joseph's blade that she really wanted to see him and heal him the best she could all by herself.

Without saying another single word from her mouth, Cassidy bowed her head once, meaning she was telling Darry, Ponyboy, Soda, and Two-bit thanks for telling her the news, even though it was very unexpecting and sorrow filled, and Cassidy knew for a fact that they were trying to protect her from getting hurt, but she was actually very glad that they told her the truth.

Pony, Two-bit, Sodapop, and Darry watched, keeping their eyes directly on the second oldest Cade as she fumbled up the wooden stairway, carrying the supplies that she took from the four of them so she could take care of Jazz's cuts herself. After Cassidy was all the way up the stairs, Darry decided and instructed to his two kid brothers and Two-bit that they might as well go ahead and tell the rest of the gang about what Jazz went through that afternoon at the mall, including the parts of Two-bit getting fired from his job at the food court and Jazz getting fooled by Joseph, Craig, Holly, and Candi, and all the way up to the part where they found Jazz in the guest rooms bathroom after he cut himself, but he would be perfectly fine and that it was up to them to keep close eyes on him and protect him, as if they were a part of their family instead of just being best friends. Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Soda agreed, knowing for a fact that the rest of the Greasers would need to know sooner or later, so it might as well be the exact day and night that it all happened.

While the Curtis brothers and the wisecracker of the Greasers gang stumbled into the living room to share the important, sorrow story about Jazz's day to the rest of the members of their gang, Cassidy walked down the hallway of the second floor of the Curtis's house, right before she stood in the open doorway of the guest room. Jazz was still laying where he was on the silky bed, comfortably and peacefully laying back on the silky pillows with his china-blue eyes remaining shut to rest them until it was time to heal his cuts.

Cassidy could see the color red of the four slits on Jazz's wrists from where she was standing in the doorway, and that just made her remember how dangerously sharp and pointy Joseph's blade was sharpended and spiked. It was just a major surprise to Cassidy that Jazz's cuts weren't actually serious, and they truly weren't. Although, it just made Cassidy want to tug down on her T-shirts long, right sleeve again, but she couldn't with her left hand being busy with holding the bottle of peroxide, the two bandages, and the two rags.

Polietly, Cassidy knocked a couple of times on the rim of the doorway before she entered. Right after Jazz heard the three soft and gentle knocks at the doorway, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see that it was Cassidy who was the one coming in with the healing supplise for his slits.

Kindly, Cassidy grew a little grin, knowing for a fact that she couldn't resist smiling at Jazz, and she entered the guest room, gently using one of her bare feet to kick the door behind her as she watched the door over her shoulder as it closed all the way behind her.

"Carla?" Jazz questioned, his voice more confused then shocked, but he was truly very surprised on the inside.

"The one and only Carla Cade, at your service, Jazz," Cassidy chuckled as she walked up to the bed and carefully sat the stuff that she was going to use to help treat Jazz's cuts to the left of his body, and Cassidy remained sitting in front of him. "How are your cuts?"

The twelve-year-old boys face beamed off the color of a bright, bright red from embarrassment after he took in Cassidy's question. "...How'd you know?" Jazz finally asked, shyly towards his own question.

"Two-bit, Pony, Darry, and Soda...I caught them in the kitchen while hunting for the supplise here that'll help with your slits and I commanded them what was going on and where you were." Cassidy explained

At that moment, Jazz couldn't help to crack a handsome grin of his. He was certainly something, and he thought that Carla Cade was different from any other girl in the world. She was like a flower, showing off its beautiful self and even if it was picked, Cassidy wouldn't let herself back down towards life. Jazz also adored compairing the twelve-year-old Cade to a diamond. They were both very pretty and very rare to ever find, and Jazz knew for a fact that the world needed many more girls like Carla Cade in it.

"So you were worried about me?" Jazz chuckled as he allowed Cassidy to gently touched his hand and pick it up from laying at his side so she could examine his wrists. Yeah, Darry was right. The cuts certainly weren't serious.

Cassidy's face turned a slightly bright pink when she thought about Jazz's question, but then she nodded her head, right before she carefully rested Jazz's hand back down beside his body. Jazz watched her as she picked up the bottle of peroxide and untwisted the cap until it was fully screwed off, and the strong, staralized scent filled the air from the clear, liquid medicine that was contained in the bottle.

Jazz was used to that scent, and Cassidy was, too, considering that they've both been through tons of scrapes and cuts before in their lives, and that smell from the peroxide was very familiar to them.

Jazz continued watching as Cassidy picked up the dry rag with her other hand, then she carefully poured some of the clear, liquid, strong scented medicine out from its bottle and onto the dry rags fabric. Jazz knew what was coming to him, so he just took in and let out mid-speed, soft breaths in and out from his mouth and he rested his eyes a couple more times, blinking a bit more to stay calm.

Cassidy twisted the cap back onto the peroxide bottle, then rested it on the floor, considering that it was only going to needed for use one time at that moment. To save Cassidy and trouble, Jazz offered her one of his hands, which was sort of trembling from nervousness.

"I'll hold your hand again." Cassidy told Jazz, her voice filled with so much loving and generous care as she gently wrapped her free hands fingers around Jazz's slightly trembling hand, and right after Jazz felt her fingers wrap around his, he no longer felt his hand shaking a single bit, and he relaxed it down on his lap.

"Hey, Jazz," Cassidy said

Jazz opened his china-blue eyes from being clenched shut again and he felt a warm feeling fluffing up his heart when his eyes met Cassidy's, including her sweet grin towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Just look at me and you'll be fine, okay? This will be over before you know it."

Jazz took in and let out another deep, but soft breath, right before he nodded his head and kept his eyes focused on the oldest female Cade, while she continued grinning to only sooth his worries, and not to mention the fact that she still couldn't help herself to smile at Jazz, and she looked back down at the wirst of the hand of Jazz's that she was holding with extra care that time.

Stings started forming painfully as the cold rag strarted getting carefully and caringly rubbed up and down, side to side on the two slits that was on Jazz's one wrist. The twelve-year-old boy couldn't help to release some mumbles and mutters of pain from the stinging he was now feeling, but he continued keeping his eyes on Cassidy as she continued grinning at him, remaining to clean the peroxide on his cuts a couple more times before she switched over to the other wrist.

"You're doing great, Jazz. Only this wrist is left and then I need to wash them with some water from the other rag, but that shouldn't hurt," Cassidy promised "after that, I'll bandage them, and then you'll be finished."

Right there was one of the many things Jazz truly loved about Cassidy. She was caring and loving towards her friends and siblings, no matter what was said or done. Jazz couldn't help himself to smile one of his movie-star smiles. Cassidy was just mighty tuff and golden to him.

"Jazz, I'm sorry about Joseph, Craig, and those two other girl Socs for what they did to you today..." Cassidy apologized, still remaining completely gentle and caring towards her 'bestest' friend as she cleaned his other two cuts with the peroxide rag.

Jazz tensed up with a cold, chilly chill a bit after he was remembered the thoughts about his day at the mall. He still felt like a huge idiot from getting played by four Socs like that, but at least he was now back in his room under the Curtis's roof with his best friends, safe and sound with them being completely understanding and Cassidy taking care of the slits on his wrists for him.

"Oh...you know 'bout that, too?" Jazz asked

"...Yeah, and I'm truly so, so sorry.." Cassidy sighed

"It's fine, Carla,"

"No it's not! Joseph shouldn't even be facing you like that with his older brother and these two other chicks there for back up!"

"Carla, please-" Jazz was cut off from another stinging pain that jumped up on him out of no where from the peroxide rag, which Cassidy apologized for also, and Jazz assured her that it was okay, right before she rested the peroxide rag down on the nightstand, then scooped up the damp rag of water from the left side of the bed and started cleaning Jazz's cuts with the drops of water. That luckily didn't bring anymore pain. It actually soothed Jazz, and helped him relax a bit.

Just as Jazz was about to speak up and tell Cassidy that it wasn't her fault that Joseph was out for aiming on him with the help of Craig and Candi (and the threatening, forcing help of Holly), the twelve-year-old boy realized this white bandage that was wrapped around Cassidy's right wrist, it peaking out a bit from her long T-shirts sleeve. A confused, but also shocked and concerned expression formed on Jazz's face as he gazed back up at the twelve-year-old Cade, who was too busy washing Jazz's slits with the damp water rag to notice that he was looking right at what she was trying to keep hidden by tugging down her T-shirts sleeve as far as it could go.

"Carla...what's that?" Jazz asked

"What's what?" Cassidy questioned as she finished up cleaning her 'bestest' friends wrists with the water drentched rag and she placed it on the nightstand, beside the peroxide rag, right before she picked up one of the white bandages and asked Jazz to please hold his arm up a bit so she could rap the bandage around the wrist she was working on and bandaging up first.

Jazz then used his other hand to point at Cassidy's right arm, focusing on the white bandage that she had hiding under her T-shirts sleeve, but peaking out a bit. Cassidy's eyes grew big a bit as she tried shaking off the dark thought about how she got what was on her wrist from her mind, while she continued bandaging up Jazz's wrist. When he didn't get a response, Jazz was only expecting the worse, and nervousness started filling up his body.

"Carla, you didn't...cut yourself, too, did you?!" Jazz gasped

"Of course not, Jazz! I would never do such a thing!" Cassidy replied "next wrist, please."

Jazz rested his other arm that had its wrist just bandaged up back down as he lifted his other one up for Cassidy to fix up next and last.

"I'm sorry for not understanding your wrist correctly, Carla. My bad," Jazz sighed

"No, Jazz. There's no need for any apologies. You didn't know, it's cool," Cassidy assured "but if you must know...Dally, Johnny, Jocelyn, and I were jumped by some Socs while we were walking in town."

Right after he heard those words come out of the second oldest Cade's mouth, Jazz's eyes shot big and he could've sworn his heart dropped, and the color just drained out of his face. He really wasn't expecting something like that to happen.

"What?! You, Jocelyn, Johnny, and Dally were jumped?!" Jazz gasped

"..Yeah," Cassidy sighed, finishing up with the last of the bandaging up of Jazz's wrist. Jazz could tell by the look on her face that it was most likely about time for her to cry. Jazz absoluetly seeing Cassidy cry, so he told her to lay by his side so he could hold her close. At first, Cassidy told him that he didn't need to do such a thing, but Jazz ended up smiling at her and saying the exact words, "I _want _to do it."

No more needed to be said then. Cassidy relaxed back on the silky, comfy bed on the left side of Jazz, feeling his arm wrap around her so she could be held closely to him, which Cassidy didn't mind at all.

"...I was walking in town with Johnny, Jocelyn, and Dallas...we didn't think that anything bad would happen, considering that it's late out and we were having such a great time chatting and laughing away, and not to mention that this is our territory...but nevertheless, some Socs came out of this dark alley and jumped us. Dally was the speed of lightning, trying to get his blade out so he could defend me, Johnny, and Jocelyn to keep us safe from any harm, but I was too busy being very frightened and Johnny was holding Jocelyn close to his chest to keep her safe from any danger with these Socs..." Tears started falling out of Cassidy's eyes and she apologized for crying on Jazz's shirt, but he told her that he didn't mind one bit and to keep going with the story, while he stroked her long, silky, shiny, brunette hair with his arm that was around her, keeping her close to him.

"Well..." Cassidy sniffled, squeezing Jazz's other hand when he offered it to her to take a hold of. "When Johnny was keeping Jocelyn close to him and Dally was busy fighting off about seven of these Socs, the eighth one grabbed me from behind by my hand and when I pulled away, his blade slid by my wrist, slitting it with a single cut...I screamed, and when that Soc realized that Dallas turned around and scowled at him furiously as he hollered that he was going to kill him for harming me with a blade, that Soc took off with the other seven from his gang bolting after him...after that, Johnny handed Jocelyn over to Dallas, who held her close to keep her warm and safe as he kissed the top of her head many times, and Johnny-cake took a bandage out from his pocket, wrapping it around my wrist afterwards. After getting jumped, we quickly came back here to the Curtis's house." Cassidy said, finally wrapping up what happened with her, Johnny, Jocelyn, and Dally when they were out before coming back to the Curtis's house.

Jazz couldn't believe what he just heard. Eight Socs just jumping four Greasers, one of them being a seven month old baby and the one of the others just being twelve, for no reason at all and one of them just slit Cassidy's wrist when he was truly trying to slash her throat. Jazz wrapped that one arm tightly around Cassidy, continuing to hold her close to him as she continued sniffling and crying a bit, feeling Jazz's other hand still stroke her hair to calm her down, which she really liked.

"Carla, I'm sorry," Jazz apologized "I'm sorry that, that happened to you. You, Johnny-cake, Joce, and Dallas didn't deserve that."

"It's fine, Jazz...you didn't deserve getting played like an idiot, which you clearly aren't one, by my ex-boyfriend, his older brother, and two other females at the mall, though." Cassidy pointed out.

Jazz took a moment to take in what he just apologized to Cassidy about and then about what she just informed him. She was right. Both of them didn't deserve to go through rough times that day with Socs, but the world is rough, like Darry stated to Jazz not too long ago at all.

"I guess we both went through hell with Socs today, huh?" Jazz asked

"...Yep," Cassidy sighed "and there's a whole lot more of hell in life to go through."

"...But we both went through torture today. Everyone in the world goes through suffering with something of somebody every single day and we can't control it, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, ya dig?"

Cassidy took a silent second to review what Jazz just stated to her, and then she shrugged her shoulders as she continued resting beside Jazz's left side, his arm remaining wrapped around her with his other hand stroking her hair still.

"I guess you're right," Cassidy admitted

"I know I am," Jazz chuckled, feeling glad that he was actually cracking a joke at that time, considering it was a good time for a laugh to feel better. "I mean, we both have matching wounds."

Cassidy couldn't help herself to have a small smile curl up on her lips as she chuckled along with Jazz a bit at understanding that he was stating the fact that the two of them both had cuts on their wrists now, Jazz's being four, though, and Cassidy's just being one.

A moment of silence then formed in the room as Jazz and Cassidy both stopped laughing at the joke, until Jazz's voice spoke up with the two words, "Hey, Carla?"

"Yeah, Jazz?"

Jazz smiled his full movie-star, handsome grin at what he was about to say. "You think I can do something to make us both feel better?"

"Hm, what'd you have in mind of doing?" Cassidy asked

"Maybe...this," Jazz replied, his voice soft and full of care as he gently lifted Cassidy's head up to him by touching under her chin with his hand that was used to stroke her hair and he kissed her on the lips.

Jazz and Cassidy looked right into each others eyes while their lips stayed connected, and the two continued laying on the bed, resting in each others arms as they continued kissing. When they actually parted from Jazz's first kiss to just help them feel better, the two twelve year olds started kissing over and over again. Seriously, they must've had like, over fifteen kisses straight!

"Feel better with these friendship kisses, Carla?" Jazz asked, before giving the second oldest Cade another kiss on her lips.

She smiled her big, beautiful smile as she nodded her head. "You're getting better at them, Jazz!"

"You are, too, Carla. Our friendship kisses are getting even more sweet and tender!" Jazz agreed with his handsome, movie-star grin plastered on his face, until he and Cassidy started kissing again.

When the two finally stopped, agreeing once again that their friendship kisses were getting even better with every one they shared, Jazz and Cassidy shared more about each other, talking about their favorite types of music, their favorite songs, favorite TV shows, favorite places to visit, their dreams, some secrets, cracking some jokes, and remaining in each others arms...until they both fell asleep in happy, relaxing dreams and once again...they remained in each others arms. The next day would be Monday...time to head to the Curtis's family ranch...but would could possibly happen there with Jazz being the most curious one about it?

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Not much to say here unless it's read yawl in the next chapter! Time to head to the Curtis's family ranch in the next chapter! (Wow, time really, certainly does fly by so fast!) :D**


	33. Road Trip!

**AN: Hey, everybody! As always, I thank yawl for reading my first ever story on here and a special thank-you to all of my great, golden, tuff friends who are taking their time to review! Thank you guys so much! Your reviews make my days full of life and sunshine! I adore each and every one of you! Now, sit back, relax, set down the homework and studying, fetch some popcorn and your favorite pop, and enjoy reading chapter 33 of "Welcome to the New Home"**

**Time to head to the Curtis's family ranch! Ride on! Yehaw! :D**

_Chapter 33_

Who knew time could fly by so fast? 'Cause none of the Greasers knew that the night could fly by so, so fast, as if the first second they shut their eyes to go asleep, the sun had risen in the next December day.

It was now Monday, the fresh start of a new week, and all of the Greasers were up and rushing around by 9:30 A.M. The sun was shining in the clear blue sky that didn't have a single cloud in sight. A big white blanket of snow was still resting all over the place, and ice was still sleeking up and down the sidewalks and driveways. The gang was thinking that, that Monday was nothing but just another day of a new week...but Jazz was thinking about it in other ways. It effected how he got ready a bit in the morning, too, but he was told by Ponyboy a few times in friendly orders to please hurry up.

Everybody kept running around, getting new day clothes on as they fixed their air, while they quickly ate yet another one of Sodapop's colorful, famous breakfasts afterwards, then they all finally grabbed their luggage and quickly rushed out the Curtis's house front door in their winter jackets and waterproof boots now being worn on their bodies. Considering that the country was a very long drive away and the whole gang was going to be done for the full week, Darry decided to lock the door before he joined the rest of the gang in packing their bags in the back of Steve's car. Since Darry's truck didn't have enough seats, and not to mention room for everyone in the gang to fit in it comfortably, Steve rushed back to his crib and drove back to the Curtis's house, which is when he tossed the keys to the eldest Curtis after stepping out from the drivers seat. Steve's car was big enough for everybody to fit in, there even being a bed in the back of it all, hidden behind the third backseats rows curtain.

Dallas, Pony, Soda, and Steve were packing away everyone's luggage in the trunk of Steve's car, Johnny being too busy with holding Jocelyn in his arms while Kitten checked the inside of Steve's ride, just to get used to the feeling again, and to just double-check in making sure that the car that they were riding in actually was big enough, even though Kitty truly knew it was.

Cassidy was just standing by Johnny's side, thinking heavily about what happened the night before between her and Jazz with their friendship kisses and bonding about their favorite songs, types of music, and tons of other things before they past out in each others arms, which is how they slept the entire night, completely peaceful and dreaming happily. Jazz stood beside Darry, who was twirling the keys to Steve's ride on one of his pointer fingers as he impervised the rest of the gang do what they were doing with either the packing away with the bags and whatnot, or searching the inside of the car.

The twelve-year-old boy was also thinking hard about the night before with the second eldest Cade, hoping to death that it wasn't stupid for him to make the first friendship kiss happen between him and Cassidy before they started sharing many more with each other. Not only that, but Darry had gave Jazz his blade back, which had used to belong to Joseph before Jazz took it from him between the mini Greaser vs. Soc rumble at the DX station. That just gave Jazz more to think about from the day before when he slit his wrists. The white bandages that wrapped around both of his wrists also reminded him about the four cuts, two on his left wrist while the other two were on his opposite wrist. So much was locked on his mind that very Monday...and when that night arrived...his life story would be out to the Greasers gang.

"Can I drive, Superman?" Two-bit asked, his eyes pleading with a big, goofy smile plastered on his face.

"No, Two-bit," Darry replied, shaking his head without any hesitation in Two-bit's question.

It didn't take long at all after Darry's response to Two-bit's question for the wisecracker to cross his arms across his chest as he formed a new childish complaining expression.

"Why not?!" Two-bit whined, now sounding like he was a complaining kindergardener who was talking to its commanding teacher.

"_Two-bit,_" Darry warned, his blue-greenish eyes giving off his sharp stare at the wisecracker of the gang. "Do you remember what happened _the last time _you drove us to Pony, Soda, and my family ranch?"

"Yeah! It went great, so I don't see what you're so concerned 'bout!"

Ponyboy, Soda, Dally, and Steve could hear the wisecrackers conversation with Darry as they continued packing the last of the bags in the back of Steve's car. Johnny, Cassidy, and even Kitten could hear them talking, too. Jocelyn heard them as well, but she was only seven months, so she had completely no idea what was going on.

"_Great_?!" Ponyboy gasped, taking in Two-bit's one word that he used to describe how he drove to the Curtis's family ranch last year. "Two-bit Matthews, you're saying that your driving was _great_?!"

"Yeah, why?" Two-bit shrugged his shoulders.

"Two-bit, we were playing backseat drivers!" Sodapop commented, the tone of his voice actually being serious towards the wisecracker of the gang. He also had some fear added into it, remembering the exact time Two-bit had drove the car to the ranch the previous year.

Two-bit took in and digested what Soda just said, but just as he opened his mouth to say something back to defend himself so he could drive again, Dallas shot him an annoyed/serious glare, which instantly caused him to shut his mouth.

"All I'm saying is, I thought my driving was pure awesomeness." Two-bit innocently shared his opionion, holding his hands up to his shoulders in a defensing kind of way to protect his words from his own mind.

Steve rolled his eyes in an annoyed way as Ponyboy and Johnny both released deep moans, and Kitten popped her head out from inside of Steve's car, shaking it back and forth in a disapointed way for the rest of the gang to see. Darry had smacked his free hand that wasn't holding the keys to Steve's ride straight onto his face, right before he ran it through his hair and released a small, annoyed moan from his lips. Dallas only shook his head like Kitty did, then he rolled his eyes, just like Steve. It was obvious that all of the Greasers thought that Two-bit was a terrible driver.

"Two-bit, you were playing chicken with some SUV's, mustangs, and other cars, and not to mention nearly a train!"

Surprisingly, that out burst came from Johnny. Not Dally, not Steve, not Darry...but Jonathan Cade.

Two-bit embarrassedly bit down on his lip as he thought about whay Johnny just pointed out, knowing for a fact that it wasn't a joke. It wasn't a lie either, considering that Johnny-cake never lied to anyone, not even his, Cassidy, and Jocelyn's folks. Two-bit then remembered how fast he was taking off with the rest of the gang in Steve's car the year before, him cheering loudly and joyfully with all of the windows rolled down so he could feel the cold, chilly air run through his brown hair a bit. He could hear car horns being honked loudly all over the place, which is when Two-bit of course honked back, louder and more times then just once. His fellow Greasers were also screaming loudly, full of fear and shock, even from Darry, who was sitting shotgun, and believe it or not, even 'ol Dally, who was holding Johnny close to him in the first back seat to try his best to help the oldest Cade not fear so much. Two-bit then remembered hearing his friends all shouting to him with different words in all kinds of different sentences, or just one word.

_Ponyboy: "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"_

_Darry: "TWO-BIT, SLOW DOWN ALREADY!"_

_Soda: "GET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY RIDE!"_

_Kitten: "PULL OVER THE CAR BEFORE THE FUZZ ACTUALLY STARTS CHASING US OR SOMETHIN'!" _

_Johnny: "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"_

_Steve: "I'M GOING TO BE SICK IF WE DON'T STOP SPEADING LIKE WE'RE IN A DRAG RACE, TWO-BIT MATTHEWS!"_

_Dally: "ARE YOU TRYING TO ACTUALLY GET US KILLED, MATTHEWS?!"_

Yeah...Two-bit only could think about that at the moment, and then at the fact at how he was only cheering out his laughter as he continue driving rapidly all the way to the country to the Curtis's family ranch.

Two-bit's face flushed bright pink from feeling so embarrassed when remembering the memories of him driving the year before. To be honest, nobody in the gang actually understood how in the heck Two-bit actually had his own souped-up car and even his driving lisence when his driving was absoluetly wreckless!

"Okay, I admit that I was...a pretty bad driver..." Two-bit sighed

"A _pretty bad _driver?!" Dallas objected, bewildered a bit from being taken off guard a little with Two-bit's two little words to describe his driving. "You almost killed us!" Dally added onto his objection.

"I had new nightmares for a week!" Ponyboy exclaimed, backing Dally up with objecting Two-bit's driving.

"I'm just surprised that we actually got there _alive _and not to mention the fact that I was able to hold my breakfast down!" Steve pointed out

Two-bit rolled his eyes, then uncrossed his arms and held them back up to his shoulders once again, but this time was out of him actually surrendering. Although, he wasn't actually offended or hurt with the gangs words and arguments towards his driving skills. He knew that he was pretty bad, but in his world, the terrible bad is the new great. In other words, he can drive actually great and like a sane person anytime he wanted to, but he just preferred not to most of the time.

"Alright, I get the message. I ain't driving." Two-bit finally finally confessed, some laughter forming in his eyes as he placed his arms back down at his sides. He could hear the rest of the gang sighing in relieved tones, even Cassidy and Jazz, and they've never even had to witness Two-bit behind the wheel of any car or truck or anything that needed to be steered for that matter!

"That's right, Matthews, 'cause I'm drivin'. Now, we all best get in the car and head off because the country is a very long drive away." Darry announced to the whole gang, and with that, everyone quickly hopped on into Steve's car.

Darry was of course driving with Jazz sitting shotgun, only because Darry told him to do so. Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Kitten sat in the first three-seated row of backseats, Kitty resting her head on Pony's shoulder because she had, had a long night, thinking to herself about some dreams that she had been having for the past few weeks about a certain someone. But the main question is...who is she dreaming about? Hm...

Dally, Two-bit, and Steve sat in the second three-seated row, behind Kitten, Pony, and Soda, Two-bit sitting inbetween Dallas, who was just resting his eyes a bit because he had nothing else better to do, and Steve just glanced out the window, watching the scenery change every single second Darry drove the car down the road, away from his, Ponyboy, and Soda's house.

Lastly, Johnny-cake, Cassidy, and Jocelyn were sitting in the way back, in the last three-seated row of seats in Steve's car. Johnny was just playing and whispering things to Jocelyn, who giggled as Johnny tickled her a bit and gave her kisses on top of her head. Cassidy, on the other hand, was being like Steve, just looking out the window. Although, she was actually thinking hard about the night before with Jazz and her still, and Jazz was just so happening to be thinking hard about the previous night time.

"Say, how long until we get to the ranch again?" Two-bit asked

"Oh, it'll be awhile," Darry replied, taking one single fast look in the mirror at Two-bit when he answered his question, right before he stared straight back out the windshield and focused back on driving. "We won't get there until around 6:25 tonight."

"And after we actually do get there, we'll get to see Beverly again, then we'll take a small visit to see our horses in the stable again, right before we unpack and settle into our usual rooms, and not to mention fetching our dinner, it'll be late after 8:00. Most likely 8:15, to be exact." Soda explained that plan for the gangs first day back at the Curtis's family ranch with as much detail that he could possibly give, as he rested his arms behind his head and he kicked back, relaxing in the first three-seated row of seats with one of his handsome grins plastered on his face from so much thrilling excitment he had inside of him.

"Which is when I tell my story..." Jazz spoke up, trying his best to keep his voice from sighing in front of the gang. "...I'm going to tell it all tonight...I'll finally be able to get it off of my chest."

"You sure you're ready for telling us, Jazz?" Darry asked

"Yeah, are you sure?" Steve questioned the same concern that the eldest Curtis had. "Because we don't want to pressure you or anything like that into telling us your life story."

"No, no," Jazz sighed "don't worry 'bout that. I'm going to tell my life story tonight and share it with you all once and for all."

That was the last thing any of the Greasers had said to one another for about fifteen minutes. Nothing but complete silence was locked inside of that car that was heading to the country, and it has only been fifteen minutes. The Greasers still had a _very long _way to go in this drive of theirs to make it to the country. Darry didn't even feel like turning on the radio, because he felt like that would be an awkward way to suddenly break the straight silence that has lasted for fifteen minutes straight.

"So..." Ponyboy mumbled, being the surprising one to actually end and break the quietness that's been swimming around in the car for those past fifteen minutes. "Jazz, hows your cuts doin'? They hurt at all?"

Jazz shook his head as he looked down at his arms and rolled up one of his sleeves to expose one of the white bandages for the gang to see, right before he rolled the sleeve back down all the way.

"It doesn't hurt with stinging or anything like that. It just feels like my arms were twisted a bit, as if I layed on them in my sleep or something like that." Jazz shrugged his shoulders, then took turns with gently rubbing both of his arms to sooth the sore feelings his wrists were mostly having.

"You know that, that was a pretty stupid decision you made last night, huh?" Dallas asked, but his voice wasn't rude or demanding one bit, surprisingly. He was actually sounding...calm and caring. Man, if Two-bit, Ponyboy, or even Darry did that, Dally would've slammed them down with one heck of a stern lecture. Jazz, on the other hand, was just like the Cade's to Dally. He was...different.

Jazz pouted and felt his face burn up with embarrassment as he hung his head in an ashamed way, then he nodded it a couple of times.

"I don't know why I did such a thing," Jazz sighed "I was just having so much swarming through my mind that I didn't know what else to turn to. I didn't even hardly feel the blade touch my skin, though."

"That's 'cause you were overwhelmed with thinking about all that's locked in your mind, whatever all that could be, and it caused you to not feel the pain of your slits right away," Steve explained to the twelve-year-old boy. "But it's still a very dangerous and ridiculous thing to do. Ya know it doesn't help with anything, right?"

Again, Jazz ashamingly nodded his head as he stared straight down at his hands that were connected on his lap. He twirled his thumbs around as he continued listening to whatever words were going to be spoken to him in other sentences by anybody else in the gang.

"Jazz, you can't let your stress and fear overwhelm you. It'll just make you feel unwanted and alone," Johnny informed "trust me, I know how that feels. Carla does, too."

"It's true," Cassidy sighed, backing Johnny-cake back up with the true statement that he just shared to Jazz and to the rest of the Greasers. "We don't want you to go through what Johnny and I do when we aren't around the gang. Jazz, seriously, if you have plenty on your mind, it's obvious that we all can tell it, but we just don't understand what it all is exactly."

"How can you tell when I have a lot on my mind?" Jazz questioned, sort of confusedly

"Everyone has their own ways of sending out their fear or stress when they don't understand it, Jazz," Steve explained "like when Two-bit gets nervous or somethin', he tries cracking much more jokes in a slimly fast tone."

Two-bit cracked one of his goofy grins as he rolled his eyes at how Steve used him as an example.

"Or when Stevie gets scared or in a mood that'll cause someone to freak over," Two-bit chuckled "he works much more extra hours at the DX, working on cars like there's no tomorrow!"

"Or me for another example,"

Wow, Dallas Winston was actually speaking up and using himself as an example for something that doesn't let him call himself sexy or anything like that.

"I drink and drink pretty much any liquid I can find in sight until my stomach is feeling like it's nothing but pure liquid itself."

"Can that get you sick?" Jazz asked

"Only for about three-to-four hours or so. I slept it off on the Curtis's couch, but then I woke up with a huge headache that lasted about ten minutes straight," Dally replied "but anyway, Jazz, do you understand what we're getting at? We just don't want you to get sucked into terrible dramas just for yourself to handle with no help at all, which could cause you to do worse things then just cutting."

Once again, Jazz nodded his head, but he now had a small, handsome grin cracking on his face from feeling so great that he was getting so much help from his best friends communicating with him about a situations actual answers and ways you should react to them. The Greasers were certainly tuff, Jazz thought to himself, and he was glad that he was actually one of them.

After wrapping up the talk about Jazz's cuts and about how he should from now on handle his nervous and scared feelings and thoughts with sharing them with the rest of the gang, Two-bit had a lightbulb flick on in his head, and he got the idea of singing the song "One-Hundered Bottles of Beer on the Wall"

"How about some singing to let the time fly by?" Two-bit suggested

"Singing? Two-bit, we're riding to the country in my car! We're not sittin' around a campfire with a guitar in the woods!" Steve objected

"I already have a song picked out to sing! I'll sing its numbers backwards!" Two-bit announced, one of his big, goofy smiles plastered on his face.

"Don't think about doin' it, Matthews!" Steve threatened, referring to Two-bit actually singing, but his threat certainly didn't stop the wisecracker from singing, considering that the Cade's were there in the car, too.

"100 bottles of beer on the wall!" Two-bit began, his voice now singing.

Steve rolled his eyes and smacked his hand straight onto his face.

"And he's doin' it!"

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take on down, pass it around!"

Kitten couldn't help herself to chuckle to herself a little bit as she rested her head back down on Ponyboy's shoulder again.

Darry just grew one of his rare, handsome smiles as he playfully rolled his eyes.

Two-bit continued going on with his singing all by himself, Steve being too busy staring out the window again with his hands now locked over his ears, and Dallas was trying his best to tune the wisecracker of the gang out, but he was getting too the high point of being so annoyed that he couldn't take it much anymore.

"96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of-" Two-bit sang

"Two-bit, if you sing another bottle of beer on the wall, I will punch you in your eye!" Dallas threatened, his voice now filled with some annoyed anger, but it wasn't filled up with his huge amount because he didn't want to unleash his absolute annoyed feelings in front of the Cade's and Jazz.

Two-bit held his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering way as Steve removed his hands from them resting over his ears, his eyes still remaining looking out the window at the scenery passing by.

"Alright! Alright!" Two-bit surrendered, right before he placed his hands back down at his sides and he looked out the window that Steve was gazing out of from the beginning. Just as Dally smirked for about five seconds, thinking to himself that he had won something yet again, Two-bit began singing under his breath.

"95 bottles of beer of the wall-" Two-bit muttered, his tone softly singing a bit again.

"TWO-BIT!" Dally yelled

**AN: I know, weird chapter, but it was just supposed to show the Greasers gang full bonding with one another, including Jazz in it with 'em. I know that this chapter was short, but I promise that I'll try my best to make the next chapters longer. Jazz's life story will be finally revealed after just 1 more chapter! Wow, time certainly does fly! I do not own "The Outsiders" or the song "100 Bottles"**

**So, this was the beginning of the road trip of the Greasers adventure back at the Curtis's family ranch! Stay tuned to find out what happens in the next chapter with the gang actually arriving at the Curtis's family ranch! All of the questions I usually ask in here still remain and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	34. Ranch Arrivals

**AN: Hello, sup, hi, everyone! Not much to say here except I thank yawl for taking your time to enjoy my first ever story on here up until this high point. All of you that have been waiting so long for Jazz's life story will be thrilled to hear, I bet, that the chapter that'll be posted after this one will contain part 1 of his story (there will be _maybe_ 5-7 parts of his story, _properly_!) **

**Thanks, my great, tuff, golden friends who are reviewing and I hope yawl like this chapter! Time to meet a cowgirl and hit the stable! Yehaw! :D**

_Chapter 34_

The Greasers road trip was certainly another long one, of course. Two-bit's singing made some of the Greasers laugh and start singing along, but two certain Greasers, a.k.a Dally and Steve, tried their best to tune everything out as they gazed out the windows for the whole road trip. Jazz, Cassidy, and even little Jocelyn were certainly enjoying their first ever road trip with the Greasers gang with Two-bit's singing and jokes, Ponyboy and Kitten both sharing with the gang ideas and plots to stories of their own that they planned on writing one day, and even Darry talking about how he couldn't wait to see Beverly again. It has been two-to-three months since they last saw each other outside of the ranch, and the rest of the Greasers haven't seen her for the past year. Of course, that's when Soda started joking around about Darry having his first ever crush on his best female friend who would end up dating him, but it wasn't a surprise that Darry denied it...but only God knows what'll actually happen.

Hours went by fast in Steve's car driving down the snowy and icy roads under the clear blue sky. The snow was starting to vanish a bit, along with the ice, but it wasn't because of the sunlight. It didn't have a single thing to do with melting. It was only because in the country, it was actually a bit warmer there during the winter, and that means the snow doesn't happen as much as it does from the Greasers home town that they left hours back.

Just like Jazz and Cassidy not being able to quit thinking about how...actually great and sweet the night before was with each other, Kitten couldn't stop thinking about who she had been having stuck in her head ever sense she left with the rest of the gang from the Curtis's house. Like the gang would think if Kitty had actually admitted that someone was on her mind and she kept dreaming about them for a couple of weeks now, the Greasers would laugh and joke around about it being Ponyboy that was locked in her mind...but they didn't know that for sure...and Kitten knew that...it _wasn't_ Ponyboy that she had been dreaming and thinking about a whole lot lately...hm...who could she be thinking and dreaming about for those past weeks?

After many more hours flew by with Two-bit's singing and jokes, Kitten resting her head on Pony's shoulder while she thought about who was on her mind, Johnny playing with Jocelyn, Steve, Soda, and Dally starting to have different kinds of conversations, Jazz and Cassidy thinking hard about the night before, and with Darry driving while listening to the radio, which was now turned on with some Elvis tunes, the Greasers gang had finally made it to the Curtis's family ranch.

There wasn't any ice around on the road or paths anymore and there was little snow, as if a medium amount of baby powder was all over the place other than heavy storms of huge buckets of snow creaming out all over the place. The temperature changed, too. It wasn't freezing cold like it was back at the Greasers home town. It was actually warmer, making them not need their winter jackets, but they would have to stick with wearing long sleeves to compete with the temperature that they actually recieved there in the country.

Just like Sodapop and Darry both stated at the beginning of the road trip, the time the Greasers actually arrived to the Curtis's family ranch at the exact minute the clock struck 6:25 P.M. Considering that it was obviously still winter, the sun was down, and the shade all around was in that moment of inbetween dark blue and bright sky blue. There was of course a big brown stable that was created with wood, and across a little walk from the gates that surrounded the stable was a country house that was painted white with a black spackled roof that was covered in some snow topping it off. Paths were shown around the area, too, which led into the woods and trail roads, along with the frozen lake, too.

The Curtis brothers and everybody in the gang smiled at the amazing and beautiful scenery of the ranch house, feeling completely glad to be back there after a long year had passed sense their last visited. Even though Jazz, Cassidy, and even Jocelyn haven't been there at the Curtis's family ranch ever before, that didn't stop them from smiling along with the rest of the Greasers at the beautiful scenery of the ranch.

Darry honked the horn a few gentle times with his rare, handsome grin remaining straight on his face, right before he drove Steve's car up to where he usually parked it and then of course parked the car, right before he and the rest of the gang unbuckled their seatbelts and hopped out of the car.

The exact second that the Greasers closed the cars doors behind them, the front stained-glass door of the painted white, two-story ranch house had opened right up, and there stood in the doorway a female figure.

Jazz and Cassidy exchanged confused expressions, Jazz's being a bit nervous at the same time sense he was the shy type, while Jocelyn just nibbled and drooled on her right hands fingers, while she continued being held by Johnny.

The female figure waved frantically at the Greasers and with big smiles on their faces, they all waved back from where they were all standing. Still remaining concerned, Jazz and Cassidy waved back to the female figure, right before she rushed out from standing in the open doorway that entered the ranch house, carefully walked down the front porches two stone steps, then skipped across the slightly snowy grass in a pair of brown cowgirl boots. That's when Jazz and Cassidy both figured out the truth that, that girl must've been Beverly, Darry's best female friend sense grade-school, and the girl who watched over the Curtis's family ranch and took care of the horses when the gang wasn't there, and even when the gang _was _there, Beverly would still feed and brush and do anything to take care of the horses.

"Hey, Beverly!" Darry greeted when the cowgirl finally stopped skipping in her tracks, and she finally stood there in front of him.

The confused/concerned expressions flashed right off of Jazz and Cassidy's faces and the second oldest Cade grinned beautifully as the twelve-year-old boy shyly formed a small grin the best he could as he jammed his hands in his jean jackets pockets and his face heated up a bit.

"Darry! It's great to see you again!" Beverly excitedly spoke with her beautiful voice as she threw her arms around the eldest Curtis and held him close, which is when he connected his hands around her back and felt her soft, silky, dark ash-black hair that was braided in two separate braids stroke the bottom of his left cheek a bit from Beverly resting her head on his shoulder when hugging him.

The rest of the gang exchanged playful smirks as they narrowed their eyes in also a playful manner, and they all chuckled, some of them then starting to do that kind of romantic whistle.

Darry rolled his eyes as Beverly secretly did, too, considering that she knew that the Greasers all agreed that Darry liked her and that she liked him back, but just like Darry, she denied it. The two twenty year olds (remember that Beverly's only a month younger than Darry) released each other from their arms and shared one more time with exchanging smiles, right before they both looked at the rest of the gang, who were all still playfully smirking at the two of them, except Jazz and obviously Jocelyn.

Ever sense the day that Kitten found out that Darry had fell onto his knees and prayed for Beverly to not die from such a terrible sickness years back and she actually got better the day after Darry's prayer for her, Kitten wouldn't let go the fact (which was a fact to her and everyone in the gang except Darry and Beverly) that Darry had feelings for Beverly that were much stronger than just being friends. The rest of the Greasers than became ones that believed the exact same thing as Kitty when she announced it to all of them during their little truth or dare game a couple of days back.

"Anywho," Darry mumbled, rolling his eyes again at the gangs childish behavior, which made them all chuckle some more a bit before they wiped their playful smirks off from their faces. "Beverly, you know everyone, considering that you've known them all sense I first was labeled a Greaser...well, except Dally. You remember him from realizing that he went to court so many times...and not to mention jail."

Beverly battered her shimmering teal eyes a bit as she chuckled at what Darry just said about Dallas being in court and jail so many times, while Dally just rolled his eyes at that, deciding to let that go sense it was the leader of the gang that he was in talking about him like that, which he really didn't mind one bit.

"Yes, I remember all of 'em. Ponyboy, Sodapop, Johnathan, Keith, Kitten, Steve, Dallas, and of course, you, Darrel," Beverly giggled, finding it funny on how she was calling the gang by their full, actual names instead of their nicknames or shorter versions of their actual names.

Johnny cracked one of his small, sweet grins as he nodded his head, while Dallas tipped a pretend hat on top of his head, and Soda, Ponyboy, and Steve bowed their heads. Considering that Beverly was one heck of a pretty hot cowgirl, Two-bit didn't care that she called him by his actual name once in awhile. Besides, the Greasers knew that she only did that to joke, fool, and mess around with them.

"Now, these must be the three new ones you mentioned to me over the phone, huh, Darry?" Beverly asked when her twinkling teal eyes met the sight of the absoluetly shy twelve-year-old boy, pretty twelve-year-old Cade, and the seven-month-old baby girl.

Proudly, Darry nodded his head, right before he playfully ruffled up Jazz's hair, and their Cassidy's, making them both chuckle as they fixed their hair back up to their actual styles. Johnny then handed his youngest sister over to the eldest Curtis, who playfully tickled her belly for a moment, making her giggle adorably, and then she got handed over to the dark, dark tanned skin cowgirl with the amazingly silky and shiny ash-black hair, pretty teal eyes, and an absoluetly sweet smile. She was totally one heck of a pretty farmers daughter, but just like the Curtis brothers, Beverly had lost her parents at such a young age that she had to go live with her grandparents, until Darry then offered her the job to live and take care of his and his brothers family ranch and the horses when they weren't there. That's when Beverely got her new life in a new place in a new enviorment. Good-bye to the city, hello to the country.

Gently and lovingly, Beverly smiled her amazingly beautiful grin as she carefully ran her fingers through the youngest Cade's jet-black, silky, shiny, bouncy curls, her fingertips carefully tracing around the top of her head as she watched the adorable baby girl actually smile and giggle up at the beautiful cowgirl. Sweetly, Beverly chuckled back, which made the rest of the gang smile, even Jazz a bit more than what he shyly did before.

Beverly continued smiling down at the seven-month-old baby girl for a few more seconds before she turned her pretty grin over to Johnny, who was grinning his sweet, kind, but small smile. Yep, he was still and most likely would always be that shy and unfortenetly abused teenager.

"You certainly have beautiful sisters, Johnny-cake," Beverly complimented as she gave Jocelyn one little kiss on top of her head, then gently and lovingly handed her back to the oldest Cade, who snuggled her up close to his chest, his amazingly sweet and handsome smile growing a bit more.

"Thanks. I know they're certainly beautiful. Beautiful girls with such great hearts and golden personalities," Johnny sighed happily, as he rested his free hand on Cassidy's shoulder, which made him recieve one of her golden smiles and her dark, dark brown eyes shimmering off pure happiness.

"So, you must be Carla, huh?" Beverly asked, her eyes now meeting the second oldest Cade, who was still grinning as she proudly nodded her head, then offered one of her hands for the absoluetly kind and beautiful cowgirl to shake, which she did without any hesitation between the offering. "Tell me, Carla," Beverly ordered, her voice yet still kind and not rude or demanding one bit. Beverly was actually just like Soda. She was _always _happy-go-lucky and she understood everybody, except Socs, of course, and she didn't need to drink or touch a single drop of alchol because she got drunk on just plain life and livin' it every single day. "How are your, Johnny, and Jocelyn's parents?"

"Our parents?" Cassidy sighed with a single roll of her eyes in an uncaring way. "They're still the same."

"I'm so very sorry," Beverly apologized right after she got the chance to take in and digest Cassidy's response to her question fully.

"It's alright. It's obvious though that they'll always be those psychotic alcholics and drug-attics, who don't give a crap about anything or anybody in the entire world, not even their own three children who they constantly torment with bitter hollers and painful beatings with their hands, feet, or just a leather belt day after day and they don't even care when we're out, nor if we come home or not! I seriously sometimes wish I would've gave our folks hard beatings with a leather belt for hurting us so badly with words and beat downs!"

"Carla Cade, that's enough!" Johnny blurted out before she could go on with any other words about their abusive folks. Don't get Johnny-cake wrong, though. He seriously agreed completely with everything that Cassidy was angrily stating at that moment, but he also knew for a fact that the gang already worried and were constantly nervous about them with their abusive parents that he didn't want the Greasers to get even more panicked about it then how much they were really containing.

To the gang, though, after Johnny's stern stoned order, the world felt like had stopped rotating. Even Beverly felt that strong feeling strike her. Johnny Cade has _never _spoke like that to anybody. Nobody at all. It was his first time actually getting so close to hollering and it was to his own sister.

Cassidy looked at her older brother as the Greasers did, too, but Cassidy now looked like she was about to cry from everything that she just bitterly exclaimed out to the whole ranch. Her dark, dark brown eyes were big and full of plead, and she couldn't help from her bottom lip to start quivering. She seriously couldn't believe that she actually just proclaimed all of that out of her own mouth. Nobody in the whole gang could believe it, all of them now full of complete shock, even tough Darry and 'ol Dally, but Cassidy felt _extremely _guilty. She kept asking herself in her head two questions: What did I just say? What do _I _know?

Johnny didn't look pleased. He actually looked very upset...and it wasn't out of pain or misery with tears or anything like that...it was actually...anger.

"Carla Rabecca Cade, I don't ever want to hear you say stuff like that ever again! All of those evil words are nothing but words that Satan wants to hear from the pits of hell!" Johnny bellowed, his hands now covering Jocelyn's ears as he continued holding her close to his chest. Dang, now Johnny actually...said the word that was opposite of heaven...he's _never _said that word before...never ever in his entire life has he even cussed, and right there at that moment in front of everybody...it slipped out.

"Johnny, I'm sorry, but they're facts! You remember how Mom chased you out of the house and beat you with the broom! If Two-bit wasn't there that day to save you, you'd still be getting beat down by the broom on the sidewalk by our crazy mother!" Cassidy exclaimed as hot, steaming tears of pain began filling her eyes. Right after she said that to her and Jocelyn's older brother, she wished that she had kept her mouth shut.

Jazz was frozen stiff, his eyes now huge and looking straight down at the ground as a cold chill shock through his entire body. While the rest of the Greasers were shocked...Jazz was afraid, remembering tons of dark memories and painful flashbacks from his life story when hearing Johnny and Cassidy argue.

"Stop it, Carla! I just told you to stop calling our folks names and pointing out how abusive they are! Yes, I know that our moms a bitter drunk and I understand that our old man doesn't give a hang if he's hurting us or not with words or beatings, but we can't control 'em! Why do you think we're moving into Dally's house in a couple more months?!" Johnny asked

"To get away from that evil and disaterous place we call a home, but it's really a living hell!" Cassidy angrily proclaimed, her tears starting to poor out from her dark, dark brown eyes like a rapid, hot waterfall.

Johnny's heart dropped as the Greasers all released shocked gasps after they heard that last word in Cassidy's 'smart' response fly right out from her lips. Without any hesitation, the eldest Cade told Dally to take Jocelyn, which Dallas did with no trouble at all, and he covered her ears himself as he and the rest of the gang watched Johnny, having a hard time believing what was happening was actually happening.

Johnny had gripped Cassidy's arm with the strength of stone and he yanked her up to him, which instantly made Jazz shoot his attention up at the terrible show. It was as if Johnny wasn't even himself at that moment. It was like he was posessed by a demon creature or something.

"You watch your language, missy!" Johnny ordered as Cassidy tried her best to pull free from his hard grip, but he held her arm by its wrist with an absoluetly tough grip that was absoluetly impossible to snap free from. "I didn't raise you to have you mess up your life with those kind of words!"

"Johnny, you're hurting me!" Cassidy cried, still trying her best to break free from Johnny-cakes grip.

"I'm _what_?!" Johnny tried understanding what his little sister was trying to tell him, but she was crying so much now that it was hard for him to understand her.

Jazz's eyes shot huge again, completely understanding what Cassidy just blurted out the best she could through her steaming hot tears to get the message to Johnny, but he just didn't know that she was actually in great pain.

"Johnny, let go of her!" Jazz ordered, his voice rose with some anger, as his face heated up a bit. "You're hurting her! She said that you're hurting her!"

Without any hesitation from hearing Jazz's demand and explanation of what Cassidy was trying to say to him, but couldn't get it clear from crying so much, Johnny quickly snapped out of his shocking anger stage and he gasped, right before he released his little sisters wrist from his bone-crunching grip.

The gang watched, each of them completely tensed up and eyes big, even Beverly. Jazz wiped his angry look off from his face when he realized that Johnny was now starting to cry himself when he watched Cassidy begin to rub her wrist with her other hand, her wet, steaming tears falling and landing on the tender skin that was now bright, bright red from Johnny squeezing it to death, but he didn't realize that he was actually hurting her. Johnny didn't even know that he was that strong! He thought that he sucked at strength, like Two-bit!

"Carla, I...I'm so...so...oh my god...what have I just..." Johnny stuttered as he locked his hands over his face and cried to himself the best he could, as if he and Cassidy were the only ones around. But to Johnny's surprise, he felt Cassidy's arms wrap around his waist, and when he uncovered his wet face to look down at her, Johnny realized that she was trying her best to quit crying and smile at him, at least just a bit, and her soft, sweet voice apologized about how she cussed. Johnny then smiled back a bit the best he could actually get, and he stroked her brunette hair, right before he kissed her on top of her head, and apologized to what he just did.

"Johnny...I'm afraid I'll end up like Mama or Daddy," Cassidy admitted

"Second oldest Cade say what?!" Two-bit gasped, bewildered in what Cassidy just said, but all she did in response was hang her head in an ashamed way and continue crying. Nevertheless, Cassidy couldn't get passed looking down at the ground for three seconds with her tearful eyes because right when she looked down, Johnny quickly, but gently and carefully at the same time, placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head back up so they could look right into each others eyes.

"What?!" Johnny then gasped, who, just like the rest of the gang, was caught and taken off guard.

"...Yeah...I'm afraid I'll end up like Mama or Daddy," Cassidy repeated herself, her voice sighing with her words as she continued crying and sniffling a bit.

Johnny quickly placed his hand on her back and asked her to follow him into the ranch house, which was before he told Dallas to just please watch Jocelyn for a few moments, which Dally had no trouble with doing, and Johnny led Cassidy into the ranch house.

The rest of the Greasers gang had to take a couple of minutes to get caught up on what all just happened in just five or so minutes between Johnny-cake and Carla before Beverly introduced herself to Jazz, who was shy all over again on the inside, but on the outside, he looked bright, bright red from anger, remembering how hard Johnny was holding Cassidy by her wrist and causing her great pain. Beverly then apologized to Jazz for thinking that he was a girl over her phone conversation with Darry during the gangs little truth or dare game a couple of days back, and just like Jazz did during truth or dare, he told Beverly that it was okay, him being the one actually saying it this time, though, instead of somebody else informing her.

"Well then..." Beverly took in a deep breath and let it out, catching up on what happened between Cassidy and Johnny yet again. "I better get started on cooking dinner."

Just as Soda opened his mouth to say something, Beverly grew one of her pretty grins, and she said before Sodapop could say a single word the exact words, "Don't worry, Sodapop. I got food coloring all settled and ready to be used for tonights dinner."

"Yehaw!" Soda cheered, as if he was a cowboy (well, they _are _in the country and visiting the Curtis's family ranch)

The gang couldn't help themselves to grin and chuckle at that. Even Dally grinned a little and released some small laughs from his lips, as Jazz even did the same. They couldn't help it. It sometimes felt like that Sodapop Patrick Curtis was another version of Two-bit Erwin Matthews.

"I'll also talk to Johnny and Cassidy, if yawl want me to, that is," Beverly offered, but Darry shook his head.

"No," the oldest Curtis instructed. "They always pull through things that are much worse together...I know that they'll get over this arguement and pretend that it never happened in a few minutes or so."

"Alright then," Beverly shrugged her shoulders, then turned herself around and started across the slightly snowy-powdered-like grass to get back and enter the Curtis's ranch house so she could get started on making a colorful dinner. "Dinner will be ready in about a half-an-hour, so yawl can visit your horses and settle into your usual rooms in the mean time! I'll call yawl when dinners actually ready!"

"Thanks, Bev!" Darry called out to her, right before she responded with a thumbs up and a beautiful smile, then she entered through the front stained-glass door of the ranch house.

The Greasers watched until the door finally closed behind the beautiful cowgirl all the way, Two-bit being the first one to speak up and break the silence with one of his goofy grins now on his face.

"You are totally in love with her, Superman," Two-bit chuckled

Darry wiped his handsome smile off from his face as what Two-bit just stated through his small laughter.

"I do not!" Darry objected

"Yes you do," Sodapop playfully smirked, giving his and Pony's oldest brother a poke in the ribs.

"Not!" Darry objected yet again as he battered Soda's hand away from him.

"You do so!" Ponyboy laughed

Darry narrowed his eyes and crossed his tough arms over his rock-hard chest, feeling how hot his face was starting to heat up, but it wasn't out of anger...why was he feeling so hot if it wasn't actually out of anger? Hm...

"Can we just stop acting like a bunch of sixth graders that are trying to play match-maker and go visit our horses in the stable already?!" Darry asked

"Sure," Dally shrugged his shoulders, still holding Jocelyn in his arms. "Why not? I want to see Darkness again anyway."

"Lightning, I'm coming, boy!" Two-bit cheered as he bolted away from the rest of the gang, his hands up in the air over his head as he raced as fast as his two legs could go until he was actually inside the stable.

Dallas rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Unstable...he's completely unstable.", right before he followed Darry, Ponyboy, Soda, Kitten, and Steve into the stable so they could see their horses again after that long year.

Jazz, though, on the other hand, just sat outside the open doors of the stable on a bucket that he turned over and rested his eyes a little, while he gazed up at the sky a bit, too, and he waited for Johnny and Cassidy to come back out from the ranch house, as he listened to the rest of the gang talk to their horses inside the stable. Jazz had peaked in a few times to realize how much love they had for their amazing horses, which Jazz couldn't believe what he was actually staring at with his own china-blue eyes.

Darry was just patting his brown horses neck, feeding him a carrot as he whispered his name, which was Racer, and also that it was great to see him again.

Sodapop's horse was golden and female, and he had named her Gumdrop, because when he first got her, he was only nine, and she was just a newborn to visit and look at once in awhile as Mr. Curtis raised her until she was big enough to ride. So, Soda named her Gumdrop because he was just a kid.

Two-bit's horse was gray, like a puff of smoke, and his name was Lightning, obviously because he was a fast runner. The wisecracker had climbed up high in that sattle that he had placed and carefully fixed on Lightning so he could just get the feeling of being on a horse again. He knew he wasn't going to ride that day, considering that nobody was because it was getting late, but Two-bit enjoyed just sitting on top of his horse again.

Dallas was (surprisingly) being gentle and kind to his pitch black male horse, Darkness, who was tough as nails and wildly fast, but you could hardly put a sattle on him, unless you were Dally, the Curtis brothers, or Beverly. Other than that, you would end up getting in a wrestling match and would lose big time against Darkness.

Steve was brushing his horse a bit, whispering that he was glad to be back for a full week to see and ride his horse again. Steve's horse was just like Sodapop's, golden and female, but Steve's was obviously named something else. Since Steve was so young and got to pick his horse out when he visited the ranch with the Curtis's as a kid, Steve was hooked on the female given name of Fiona, because he used to have a crush on this girl named Fiona in his class at school, but now, Steve didn't like her one bit, and he developed feelings for Evie.

Kitten was stroking her white female horses mane, feeding her one apple from a bucket while doing so, right before she patted her side. Kitten's horse was named Angel, because she was certainly an angel that was sent from heaven, but according to Beverly, she was the babe horse in the stable, or in other words, all of the male horses completely adored her. Even Darkness did. But no horse liked Angel like Ponyboy's orange male horse, Casper.

Speaking of Ponyboy and Casper, Pony had just fed him a carrot, just like Darry did with Racer, and then Ponyboy fixed a sattle on his horse, just like Two-bit did, right before he climbed up high in it to just get the adventerous and thrilling feeling that struck you greatly when you got up high on a horse.

"Ha! _Pony_boy's riding his very own _pony_ again! Ain't that right, _Pony_boy?" Two-bit laughed, obviously cracking a joke, which the other Greasers just grinned a little to and rolled their eyes.

All Ponyboy did was roll his eyes, not really finding that joke funny at all. He's seriously heard better when others compaired his name to an actual horse just from random Regulars in his and Kitten's school.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Pony sarcastically spoke "I haven't heard that one before, Two-bit."

Jazz slightly grinned as he rested his head back on the wooden wall of the outside of the stable and he rolled his eyes, as he continued waiting for Johnny and Cassidy to come back out from the ranch house, and about two minutes later, Jazz's waiting was finally over. Well, it was for Johnny-cake, that is.

Embarrassedly, Johnny started fiddling around with his fingers as he walked over to Jazz, knowing for a fact that he had been waiting for him and Cassidy both to come back outside. Johnny's face burned up as he embarrassedly bit down on his lip.

"Jazz, I'm sorry that I treated Carla like that in front of everyone," Johnny-cake apologized "I know it was wrong, but I got so overwhelmed with shocking anger that I didn't know what I was doing."

"I understand that feeling, Johnny," Jazz informed the eldest Cade. "I ain't mad at you...just surprised, just like the rest of the gang is, too,"

Johnny pouted and took in a deep breath, releasing it as a sorrow sigh.

"And I completely understand that statement...but you got to believe me when I say this...my sisters are the most important things to me in my entire life and without them, I'd be nothing but a greasy piece of trash. The gang keeps me held up high and loved, which I completely adore, but I adore my sisters much more, which is why-" Johnny lectured, but Jazz cut him off before he could go on with anymore words.

"Which is why you want to protect them and raise them to be kind and respectful people, even to thoughs who mistreat them, who are your folks, correct?" Jazz asked

Johnny needed to take a couple of seconds to himself to make sure that Jazz hit the exact note that he wanted to message out to him, and to the oldest Cade's surprise, Jazz got it exactly right in just one go.

"The Lord said so himself to love our enemies and to pray for those who treat us badly," Johnny then informed the twelve-year-old boy, who smiled a handsome grin when he had heard one of Jesus's lectures come out of Johnny-cakes mouth.

"He also said," Jazz shared "if somebody strikes you on the one cheek, let it be the other one that looks away,"

"Exactly," Johnny nodded his head. "That's why I want my sisters to watch what language they use and actions they do towards other people...I'm only doing what the Lord said from his own mouth,"

"And Carla understood that what she said was wrong, but what'd she mean when she said she was afraid she would end up like your guys parents?" Jazz asked

Once again, Johnny frowned then sighed, right before he went into as much detail as he could possibly give as he spilled his guts to the twelve-year-old boy about his and Cassidy's talk that they had together inside the ranch house. Johnny shared about how it wasn't a demanding, rude, or a stern lecture or anything like that. He vividly described how gentle, loving, and consoling the two of them were to one another as they talked, as if what happened outside didn't ever happen at all. Jazz listened to every word that came out of Johnny's mouth from everything that Cassidy said and then everything that he replied, while he held her close, promising her that she wasn't going to ever turn out be like either of their parents with their Mama's rude and bitter drunk attitude and/or their Father's hurtful beat downs. That's when Jazz realized through the angry tone and bad words she used towards Johnny in front of the whole gang and Beverly, she thought that she would end up to abuse her own children in the future, but Johnny-cake promised her that, that would _never _happen.

"By all that I heard," Jazz said, but he hesitated to take in and release a deep breath before he went on with what he wanted to point out. "...She ain't _anything _like your folks..."

Johnny frowned a little, but then nodded his head with full agreement. "I know she ain't...but you should properly tell 'er that. I may be her brother, but she's caught up thinking about me getting hurt by our parents, too, that she doesn't know how to think about being her own person,"

Before going on, Johnny took in and let out a deep, but soft breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet you've already noticed that she doesn't feel like she has much to be fond over, minus me and Jocelyn being her loving siblings and you and the rest of the gang being her friends. Other than that, she doesn't like much about herself...she doesn't even like her name here, and we'll all know the truth about why that is after you share your life story later on."

"I'll talk to her," Jazz promised "but are _you _okay, Johnny-cake?"

The twelve-year-old boy was relieved that his question was answered with one of Johnny's sweet, small, handsome grins and a few nods of his head.

"I'm fine, Jazz, don't you worry 'bout me. Trust me, I've been through _way _worse, and Cassidy has been, too, but she has a lot on her mind right now, just like you do. So, please talk to her."

"I'll talk to her, Johnny," Jazz assured once again.

Johnny's smile grew brighter and sweeter as he gave Jazz a five second, friendly hug, then a few pats on his shoulder.

"Thanks, man," Johnny thanked

Jazz grew a slim, handsome grin as he bowed his head, then told Johnny it was no problem at all.

"Say, you comin' into the stable?" Johnny asked as he pointed a thumb into the stable, which is when Jazz shrugged his shoulders, but then stood up from the bucket that he was sitting on and nodded his head. Johnny smiled again as he gave the twelve-year-old boy a single pat on his back, then the two entered the stable together.

Jazz gazed around at the new scenery, thinking to himself that, _that _was what a stable actually looked like. Horses were in different lanes behind different gates, each of them looking different with only a few looking the same, not mattering if they were either male or female. The sound of hay crunched beneath Jazz's boots, which he actually liked. The new sound was something that he's certainly never heard before in his entire life, which is exactly why he liked it. The view of the latter to climb up into the upper part of the stable, which was where more packages of the horses food and empty buckets were at, was certainly a view that Jazz liked, too. However, Jazz laid his eyes on a rope swing that was hanging in the upper part of the stable, and when he gazed at that rope, it made him remember a dark memory from his past that instantly made him shutter. In Jazz's eyes, that rope wasn't just a rope swing...it was something else that gave him a terrifying, dark, cold memory...but what memory was it? Hm...

Jazz quickly took his eyes off from looking at the rope swing that was swaying slowly a bit from the soft draft in the stable and he trotted over to one of the horses that had none of his fellow Greasers next to them or doing anything with them.

Johnny was now gently patting and rubbing his female black and white mixed horses nose as he fed her one carrot, whispering that she was a beautiful horse and that she was very good at behaving, even though it has been a long year since he got to even ride his horse. Her name was Chole, named after Johnny, Carla, and Jocelyn's loving aunt, who passed away in her early thirties from bone cancer. She was seriously the only one in the Cade's family who actually loved Cassidy, Johnny, and Jocelyn with her whole golden heart.

Jocelyn even had her own horse, who was a male gray and white mixture and was only a colt that Jocelyn rode when Johnny or at least one of the Greasers guided the little colt by a rope collar. Other than that, when the gang rides, Jocelyn settles down and takes herself a nap, because no one can guide her horse when they're busy riding themselves on their own. Since Jocelyn was only seven months, her colt wasn't named yet, but the Curtis brothers were planning to just label the horse Bolt, but they didn't know if they'd do that just yet.

The rest of the gang just stood and continued doing what they were doing with their horses, smiles plastered on each of their faces and some small laughs coming out from their mouths as their horses playfully nudged and lovingly nuzzled them a bit. Jazz loved that scene totally, but he still couldn't forget about the dark and frightening memory that struck him when he first noticed the rope swing. The twelve-year-old boy just couldn't believe that he was surrounded and was actually gazing at real horses. The horse that Jazz was resting by was a blonde female that had parts of her shiny and silky mane braided beautifully with some rose clips and sparkling bows. The big blue eyes were both filled with love and care...and Jazz could just tell that.

"Who do you belong to, girl?" Jazz softly asked, but before the blonde horse could playfully grab onto his jean jacket to just give him a little tug so she could nuzzle his stomach, Jazz jumped back, hoping to death that nobody in the gang realized that he just did that. Luckily in Jazz's mind, nobody realized him leap back with a small yelp release from his lips.

The blonde horse just looked at Jazz, her big blue eyes still remaining filled up with care and love as one of her ears twitched, and she didn't move a single hoof.

Jazz just looked back at the blonde female horse, concerned on who she belonged to and what her name was actually, but just as he was about to step back up to the gate that the blonde horse was locked up behind, a female voice softly said the exact words, "I see you found my horse, Jazz."

Jazz knew that voice. It was Cassidy. He didn't need to question or hesitate about it one bit. He knew that it was the second oldest Cade. Jazz looked over and just as he knew it was, it _was _Cassidy, leaning in one of the open doorways that entered the stable with her hands resting in her torn up design jeans pockets and one of her boots now resting on the rim of the open doorway.

"This horse is _yours_, Carla?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, her name is Rosemary," Cassidy nodded her head as she walked over to her horse, she now standing directly beside Jazz as she stroked Rosemary's mane, allowing her to playfully nudge and nuzzle her a bit, which made Cassidy grow a small, happy, pretty grin. Seeing her smile just made Jazz smile. He couldn't help himself. Cassidy just had the effect on him.

Jazz rested his arms on the gate of the stable that Rosemary was behind and continued watching as Cassidy continued stroking her horses mane, then she switched over to her neck.

"You know, Carla...you ain't nothing like your folks. Johnny told me everything about your guys talk," Jazz informed her

"...He did, huh?" Cassidy asked

Jazz nodded his head. "Yeah, he told me because I ordered him to...I was worried 'bout you and Johnny-cake so much that I waited outside this stable until Johnny first came out, which is when we talked for about five minutes about how he's just doing what is best for both you and Jocelyn and that he just wants to protect you two because he truly does love you guys with his whole heart."

Cassidy turned her head towards her 'bestest' friend and she couldn't help herself to smile her full, beautiful, bright smile.

"Yeah, I know that he cares...he told me in the ranch house, and I knew that before I even went in there with him," Cassidy sighed, happily

"Well, that should give it away that you're nothing like your Mama or your old man. You're not going to grow up to abuse your own kids or anythin' like that...you have a golden heart, a rainbow personality, and...I think you're...very beautiful," Jazz shyly shared as his face brightened up and turned to a bright, bright pink.

It didn't take long at all for Jazz to say that for Cassidy to turn a very bright pink, too, but her eyes sure did spark off happiness, and when Jazz realized how joyful Cassidy looked after he said that, his eyes did the same thing, overfilling with so much happiness and...love.

"You really think that stuff about me, Jazz?" Cassidy asked as she fetched an apple from a bucket and fed it to Rosemary, who chewed and swallowed it all in one gulp.

"...Absoluetly, Carla," Jazz answered "and if you're a girl with a golden heart, rainbow personality, and not to mention that you're extremely pretty, you ain't nothing like your parents."

"Wow, Jazz...no boy has ever serenated me like this before...you're the first...and not to mention the fact that I think you're very...cute, too,"

Jazz's bright, bright pink face grew hotter as his eyes sparked up more, and he grinned, thanking Cassidy for saying such kind things to him.

"Say, Jazz," Cassidy said, changing the topic since she now knew that she was nothing at all like Mr and Mrs. Cade and for a fact that she was never going to end up like either of 'em. "Have you ever rode a horse before?"

"Shoot," Two-bit's voice suddenly announced throughout the whole stable after Cassidy asked that question. Everybody was now looking at him with their full, undivided attention. Two-bit was still resting on top of his horse, one of his goofy smiles still plastered on his face. "I doubt that the kids ever seen a horse before, considering he's never been to the country before!"

"That ain't true, Two-bit!" Jazz objected "I've seen a horse before!"

All of the Greasers then turned their full, undivided attention to the twelve-year-old boy, who was now having his arms crossed over his chest and his face was now heating up bright red from what he was thinking to himself.

"Really? When?" Two-bit asked

"...On TV...I've seen horses on TV," Jazz admitted, his face now completely bright red from the embarrassment that he was carrying big time with that secret. The boy never rode a bike, he's never rode on a skateboard, and he's never rode a horse. There was so much in life that Jazz never did because he never got a chance to consider it, or if he actually did want to do it, something or _someone _would pop up and cause or _force _him to not want to do it anymore.

"Never in real life?" Soda asked, who like everyone now was, was surprised and shocked.

Jazz embarrassedly shook his head.

"Only on TV is when you actually saw a horse?" Steve asked, and for a change, Jazz nodded his head.

"Man, boy, you've been missin' out on a whole lot with riding. It's thrilling! Exciting!" Ponyboy cheered as he patted the top of his horses head a few times, him still sitting on his horses back.

Jazz took in a deep breath and let it out, it being loud enough for the whole gang to hear, and the twelve-year-old boy shrugged his shoulders when thinking about the two words that Pony used to describe riding a horse.

"I never rode a horse before in my entire life, nor saw one in real life until today," Jazz said

"Well," Cassidy stated "tomorrow, you're going to learn to ride."

Jazz's eyes shot big as he quickly turned his attention to the oldest female Cade, who was now smiling at him with both hands on her hips.

"W-what?!" Jazz gulped

"Ya heard me, Jazz. I seriously learned how to ride a horse when I was five. I bet you'll be able to ride at the age of twelve," Cassidy instructed

"But it takes a whole lot of practice, doesn't it?" Jazz nervously asked, his face getting even more and more red from being so nervous at just picturing himself riding a horse.

Cassidy continued grinning as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, yeah, it sometimes does," Kitten spoke up to answer Jazz's question. "But a full week should be enough time to actually learn how to do it. It's going to hurt every now and then, but when you fall, just climb back up in the sattle and continue trying."

Jazz could've sworn he felt his heart drop and the color just drain right out of his skin when Kitten said the words "Hurt" and "Fall"

That's that main reason Jazz gave up learning how to ride a bike, remember? He was afraid to fall and get hurt by getting scrapes and cuts on concrete, but falling off a horse and hitting the hard ground can cause you to break a bone or form major bruises.

"Um...I'd rather not learn how to ride a horse..." Jazz gulped

"Aww, come on, Jazzy boy!" Dallas came into the conversation, his voice all cool as usual as he leaned back on Darkness, Jocelyn still being held in his arms, close to his chest. "Riding a horse _is _actually very freeing and spirit lifting. It makes you feel amazing! As if you're flying!"

"That's the problem!" Jazz pointed out to the gang.

Confused expressions formed on each of the Greasers faces and they exchanged them for a couple of seconds before they each gazed back at Jazz, who was still red in the face and his china-blue eyes were still big a bit from feeling so nervous and embarrassed with this whole conversation between him and the gang.

"What's the problem, Jazz? We're not understanding what you're gettin' at. Are you afraid of heights or somethin' like that?" Johnny asked, but Jazz shook his head at that question.

"No, I'm not afraid of heights at all. I'm just afraid of...well, you know...falling and breaking bones, getting all bruised up and...possibly getting paralyzed and dying," Jazz gulped

"Jazz, you're not going to die from learning to ride a horse. All of us learned how to ride at such young ages, so you should learn, too," Cassidy told her 'bestest' friend.

Jazz gulped again. "But I like my feet to actually be _on _the ground!"

"Don't worry, Jazz," Cassidy comforted as she gently took a hold of Jazz's hand and held it with such a gentle and caring grip. "I'll teach you to ride. If there's one Greaser that you need to teach you to either kick butt in fighting or to actually ride a horse, then I'm your Greaser!"

"Carla's right, Jazz," Darry spoke, backing the second oldest Cade up with the statement that she just pointed out.

"Yeah," Soda nodded his head with full agreement. "She's the best rider in the entire gang!"

"I've seriously never seen such great riding in my entire life, Jazz," Johnny shared

Jazz just kept his mouth shut, keeping himself quiet as he gazed around at all of his fellow Greasers that were all looking at him, waiting for him to speak up and say something, but he was too busy in thinking if he should give riding a horse a shot. Just think 'bout it, Jazz kept telling himself that in his mind. He's never rode a bike or a skateboard, so he thought about a horse. It'd totally be something completely new and it would obviously be thrilling, and Jazz certainly did love to try new things.

"So, Jazz...what do you say?" Cassidy asked, her hand still connected to Jazz's as he continued thinking a bit. "You're learning one way or the other, though."

Jazz couldn't help himself to grow a slight smile at the way Cassidy pointed that out, and like already stated, Jazz loved trying new things.

"Alright, fine," Jazz gave in with a playful roll of his eyes. "I'll learn how to ride a horse."

Right after Jazz announced that to the whole stable, everybody in the gang, even 'ol Dallas and Darry, cheered and clapped their hands together, which made Jazz playfully roll his eyes again and chuckle.

"We'll start riding lessons tomorrow, Jazz, and until you get the hang of it, you can ride Rosemary. She's gentle and easy, so it'll be easy to learn your lessons of riding with her," Cassidy explained as she patted Rosemary's side a bit.

"And after you actually _do _get the hang of it, you can start riding a horse of your own that you can pick out and name from the way, way back that are planning to be sold, okay?" Darry asked. Jazz didn't need to wait to nod his head with that, which allowed him to earn a friendly smile from everyone in the gang.

"DINNER IS READY!" came Beverly's voice from the ranch houses front door.

Without any hesitation, the Greasers all piled out of the stable, Dally and Two-bit closing the two doors afterwards sense nobody was going back in there until morning, and the Greasers entered through the ranch houses front stained-glass door. The ranch house was beautiful on the outside, but it was even more pretty on the inside!

The gang gathered and took their seats around the dining room table as Beverly served some pieces of purple ham, scoops of red mashed potatos, clumps of circular yellow rolls, and spoonfuls of orange corn that was cut fresh off the cobs. Dinner certainly looked great and it tasted even better, while the gang told stories and shared some more about their days, but there was more joking and fooling around with Darry and Beverly, which they just tried their best to ignore.

After finishing up everything on their plates, Kitten helped Beverly do the dishes, right before she helped the rest of the gang pile their bags out of the truck of Steve's car.

The bedrooms were all on the second-story part of the ranch house.

The girls, a.k.a, Kitten, Jocelyn, Cassidy, and Beverly shared a room while Jazz, Johnny, Steve, Two-bit, and Dallas shared the bedroom that was across the hall from theirs, and Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop shared the last bedroom that was down the hall a little from their two rooms.

All of the Greasers carried their bags up the stairs of the ranch house and settled themselves in all comfortably in the upstairs rooms of the warm ranch house that they stayed in when they visited.

Jazz had finished unpacking his clothes and had changed into an old pair of Darry's pajamas before Two-bit, Dally, Johnny, and/or Steve got the chance to even finish unpacking their clothes and changing into pajamas of their own.

The Greasers would be meeting together in the ranch houses cozy living room in front of the fireplace to keep warm as Jazz shared his life story and then Cassidy would share what truly happened between her and Joseph that caused her to look at some guys in different ways and spotlights.

Nevertheless, Jazz was just laying back on the bed that was his there in the ranch house, loving how soft and cozy it was as he watched the four guys he was rooming with for that week continue to settle themselves in.

"Well, tonight has certainly been a long road trip and then a visit to the stable," Johnny said as he stripped his shirt from his body and tossed it into his bag that was resting beside his bed, then unzipped and slipped off his jeans until he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Say, Johnny-cake," Two-bit said as he folded up one of his shirts that he brought to the ranch up and then settled it down in a pile of shirts of his that he so far folded up. "You and Carla both good now?"

Johnny nodded his head as he slipped on a pair of pajama pants, knowing for a fact that he totally wasn't wearing a shirt to sleep in because the ranch houses bedrooms were certainly so, so warm during the winter.

"That's good to know," Steve said as he unbuckled and pulled his belt off from around his waist, right before he stripped his worn out jeans from his body. "Anywho, Jazz, you ready for your life story telling?"

"I guess," Jazz shrugged his shoulders as he sat back up on his bed. "All I'm focusing on is getting it the heck over with."

"Well, it will be in only a few moments," Dallas said, pulling off his T-shirt and then unzipping his jeans, right before he did what Johnny did and slipped on a pair of his own pajama pants.

"...Yep," Jazz sighed under his breath after taking in what Dally just pointed out.

After Johnny, Dally, Two-bit, and Steve finished unpacking and changing into a pair of their pajamas, Jazz followed them out of the bedroom door that met Kitten, Cassidy, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry in the living room, where a fire was already crackling in the fireplace, and the five other Greasers were already dressed in their pajamas, too. Beverly had just tucked Jocelyn in, in this crib that she had found and then was so tired that she went to bed herself, being too tired to take a single step foward any longer from another long day with working on the ranch.

Jazz sat inbetween Darry and Cassidy, while Kitten sat inbetween Ponyboy and Johnny, and Soda and Steve rested down on the carpet in the gangs circle by the fireplace next to each other. Two-bit sat next to Dally, who Dallas only allowed because he had no other choice.

At first, nothing but pure silence was in the Greasers gangs circle as they all just exchanged looks. Jazz could feel his heart pounding so hard and rapid in his chest, and he could've sworn that he was starting to sweat from feeling so nervous. That was the time...it was time...it was time for the gang to know his life story...

"Alright, Jazz...the floors all yours," Soda instructed, right before dead quietness formed again and everyone turned their full, undivided attention to their twelve-year-old male friend.

Jazz gulped, but knew that he was going to share his life story that night to get it over with and finally off of his chest, heart, and mind one way or the other.

"Well," Jazz began talking, and the whole gang listened with nothing else on their minds but what could all be contained in Jazz's story. Either way, though, they were going to find out such a huge amount of very little love, pain, sorrow, fear, and evil all mixed up in one whole big life story. "It all started when I was sitting in my bedroom of my old house. I was sitting on my bed, playin' a guitar..."

And so, the story was about to begin...

**AN: Mwhahaha! XD! Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil! I love creating so much suspense. Doesn't what Jazz said say in the last sentence ring any bells? Remember how he played his electric guitar in front of the Greasers in their mini concert chapters back and he had a memory come into his mind? Hm... *whistles innocently***

**Well, what's the beginning of Jazz's life story? Find out in the next chapter! All of those questions I usually ask still remain and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! Stay tuned! :D :D :D :D**


	35. Jazz's Life Story (Part 1)

**AN: Hey, hi, yo, everbody-o! Thank you all for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this very high point and a speacial thanks goes out to my great, tuff, golden friends who are reviewing! Thank you all! I adore each and every one of you! Now, enjoy part 1 of Jazz's story! :D**

_Chapter 35_

It was a couple weeks back...a month back, actually. Snow was drizzling only a bit outside, and inside this beautiful two-story brick house held a small family. Jazz and his folks, actually.

Jazz's full name was actually Jazz Liv Roberts, and his parents were named Marnie Rose Roberts, and Jonas Trever Roberts, and the three of them were such a happy, loving family that lived joyfully, lovingly, and peacefully in their two-story brick house...until one day, however, everything changed.

Jazz's mother, a.k.a Marnie was busy fixing up supper while Jazz's father, Jonas, was sitting down in their beautiful living room, on their white couch, working on a cross-word. Jazz was upstairs in his bedroom at the moment, playing this guitar that his father had given to him as a birthday presant on his twelth birthday. Jazz was so good at plain' that you could hear the strings getting strung amazingly from the upstairs floor, and that just made Marnie and Jonas smile their loving, heart-warming grins.

Man, was it cold outside, but that didn't stop Jazz from wanting to go on his trip to the frozen lake with his dad so the two of them could go ice-fishing, like they do every year for some father/son bonding, while Marnie stayed behind and worked on whatever she needed to work on for her job, which was her just being a stay-at-home mother and wife. Jazz's father was the one who worked outside of the house, being a top doctor at the hospital who was needed from kids just getting colds, to women who are giving birth.

Jazz's home life was absoluetly amazing and extremely loving with him being the only child to Marnie and Jonas Roberts...but on one day, like stated before...all three of their lives were changed _forever_...

"Four letter word for a strong emotion, dear," Jonas told his wife as he scratched the back of his head when trying to think what four letter word it was to write down in the cross-word he was working on.

Marnie smiled and chuckled her beautiful, small laughs as she filled her long, brunette hair over her shoulder and battered her china-blue eyes, while she stirred the spahgetti sauce that she was making for dinner with a wooden spoon. "Love, Jonas."

Jazz certainly looked just like his mother, having her brunette-colored hair and shimmering china-blue, but he had his fathers white skin. Marnie had light, light tan skin. Jazz's smile was all his own, but yet it was combinded with Marnie's sweetness and love, and Jonas's adventure and spirit. The movie-star looks and the handsome smile that he flashed off that could just made about any girl melt was all his own, though.

Jonas had ash-black hair and white skin, along with twinkling darker blue eyes that were always full of laughter and care. A smile was always spread across his face, him being happy-go-lucky and a joker once in awhile, especially towards Jazz. Jonas completely understands everyone and everything, which made him even more awesome and loving, according to Jazz and Marnie, that is. Some other people around their town just thought that, that was weird, but it actually wasn't one bit.

Jonas's dark blue eyes sparked up with happiness as one of his handsome smiles flashed across his face.

"Oh, love! I should've guessed!" he laughed as he pointed the pencil he was using on the cross-word back down to the four empty boxes that he was trying to figure out and doodled in the word 'love'.

Suddenly, there were three soft, calm, and very gentle knocks from the other side of the front white door of the Robert's residents.

"Can you get that, please, honey?" Marnie asked her husband as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I'm already ahead of ya!" Jonas laughed

Marnie grinned and playfully rolled her beautiful, china-blue eyes as she started adding some salt, pepper, and other stuff into the pot of spaghetti sauce that was resting on the stove, over a bright red, orange, and yellow flame.

Jonas had already got up on his feet from resting and kicking back on the couch with his cross-word, and not needing to wait a single moment, he grabbed a hold of the main doors doorknob (which was already unlocked, just like the Curtis's house would always be, but just remember that back then, it was actually okay to leave the doors unlocked) and he twisted it as far as it could go, right before he gently opened the door, getting ready to greet whoever it was with his handsome, bright, loving smile.

There standing at the front door was none other than Jazz's girlfriend...Tigerlily.

"Oh, hello, Lily!" Jonas greeted, joyfully, which recieved him a sweet grin from the twelve-year-old girl and a soft toned "Hi.", along with a small wave of her hand. "Dear, look who it is!" Jonas then called over to his wife from looking over his shoulder, his smile still remaining perfectly straight on his face. Marnie's was doing the same, staying perfectly beautiful and right on her face while she grinned over at her husband and Jazz's girlfriend, right before she started stirring what was for dinner in its pot again.

"How you doin', Lily?" Marnie asked, kindly

"I'm doing good," Tigerlily spoke up the best she could to break through the shyness that she felt most often around Jazz's parents. "Thank you, Mrs. Roberts."

"Is Jazz here?" Tigerlily then asked after a short, silent pause formed between her and Jonas.

"Yes, he is. Come on in and I'll go upstairs to let him know you're here, then I'll call you to come up," Jonas said as he moved out of Tigerlily's way and allowed her to enter the house, him closing the door behind her while she shyly thanked him, calling him by Mr. Roberts after it all.

Quietness formed with nothing but the sound of Jazz amazingly making music flow from his fingers as they strung the strings from his gift guitar, as Tigerlily just stood there in front of the door with her hands jammed in her violet sweaters pockets, her also wearing her solid white jeans that wasn't dirty one bit, her purple and white floral tank-top, her brown winter boots, and a darker purple, sparkly scraf. Her orange-dyed hair was still its long and silky self, neatly brushed with not a single tangle, and all curled up in tons of different, beautiful curls. Yep, Tigerlily was a complete Soc, but back that last month, Jazz and Tigerlily didn't know a single thing about Greasers and/or Socs.

Jonas had trotted up the white carpet staircase, and Marnie was still cooking supper on the stove, not speaking a single word as Tigerlily did the same, remaining where she was without moving one step away from the front door of her boyfriends house. The two of them had been dating for awhile now.

Hands still remaining jammed in her violet sweathers pockets, Tigerlily gazed around the small family room of the Roberts's house, seeing how everything was the loving same and that nothing at all had changed.

The living rooms walls were still painted a very light minty green, and the carpets were dazzling white, same with the white couch and its comfy pillows that were decorated with all kinds of different colored stitchings. Pictures of Jazz and his parents covered different parts of the wall and on some shelfs, along with their usual family photo resting in its golden frame on the shiny brown, wooden coffee table. A fire was crackling in the stone-made fireplace, filling the whole house with warmth, and some Christmas dectorations were already up, like the tree, the stockings, wreaths, and some other Christmas decortations were beautifully spread all around, filling the house up with not only even more love and warmth from the fireplace, but Christmas cheer. However...it wasn't cheerful for Tigerlily. She could only hide a frown from her face so Marnie wouldn't notice how sad she looked all the sudden...but you'll find out why that is in a few...

Meanwhile upstairs, Jazz was still rocking out on his guitar that his father had bought him for his twelveth birthday. The twelve-year-old boy had his amazingly handsome, world-famous star smile plastered on his face to top of his hot movie-star looks, as he sat there on his bed, which was covered up and neatly made with a warm, fuzzy blanket that was an army pattern, green with the camo and all. His two big pillows matched exactly with his blanket, and his floor was pure shining wood. The walls of the twelve-year-old boys room were painted a plain dark green with gold letters spelling out his name over his bed, curtisy of his dads artistic side, and across the room from his bed was his wooden working desk that had a small glass vase resting on the other free part of the desk, curtisy of Jazz's mom, who always switched the flowers that rested inside of the vase when they became dark or anything like that. The same family picture from the living rooms coffee table downstairs rested in a silver frame on Jazz's nightstand beside his bed, along with his alarm clock (which he hardly ever used), and another picture of his parents both there in the hospital the day he was born.

Suddenly, though, there was a knock at Jazz's closed bedroom white, wooden door, which instantly made the twelve-year-old boy stop playing his guitar and kept his china-blue eyes glued on the door, waiting to see and/or hear what was about to come next.

"Can I come in?"

(_AN: Remember this scene now?_)

Jazz's handsome, bright smile grew bigger, knowing exactly who's voice that was.

"Yeah! Come in, Dad!" Jazz replied, and he continued watching the door until the golden doorknob twisted all the way, and then the white door flew open, right before Jonas entered his sons bedroom with his loving and handsome smile still on his movie-star glam face. Well, like the saying says, mother like daughter while the father like son.

Jonas walked over to Jazz's bed and sat down next to his son, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulder to hold him close. Jonas took in a deep breath and released it as a happy sigh.

"You like the guitar I got you for your birthday, huh?" Jonas asked

"I love it, Dad!" Jazz replied "I never thought that I'd be so good at something!"

Jonas grinned and playfully rolled his eyes at what his son just said to him, right before he used his free hand to playfully tussle up Jazz's hair, making Jazz order him to stop it, but his laughter was taking his order hard to actually consider. Jonas chuckled along with Jazz for a couple of seconds, and then the two of them stopped.

"Oh, please," Jonas moaned "stop being modest, Jazz. Your mother and I both knew how much you adore music and considering that you shared with us that you're interested in becoming a rockstar when you get older," Jonas shrugged his shoulders before going on, his smile still remaining on his face when staring at his son, who couldn't help himself to grin back. "We both thought that getting you a guitar would be a great gift. I know it's not one of those high electric guitar ones, but it'll do."

Jazz admired his china-blue eyes back to the guitar that he was holding, smoothing one of his hands over the smooth wooden surface and gently giving one of the strings a pluck with one of his fingertips while his other hand held the neck of the guitar so it'd stay on his lap.

"I love the guitar the way it is. I don't care for an electric one right now anyway. Who knows, maybe one will come sooner or later, but right now, I'm only interested in what you and Mom both got for me, Dad," Jazz said "thank you so much."

Jonas's handsome smile grew bigger and brighter as he gave Jazz a family kiss on top of his head, and then another one on his cheek, which made Jazz exclaim "Dad!", right before he wiped his cheek from where his dad gave him a family kiss. Once again though, his chuckling was making it hard to believe that he was actually demanding or anything like that. Jonas continued grinning as he playfully rolled his eyes again, then took his arm away from resting around Jazz, and he stood back up on his legs from sitting on the plush and comfy bed.

"The main reason I came up here is to tell you one thing," Jonas chuckled, finding what he was about to say sort of funny, considering that his son was only twelve, even though he looked fourteen. "I know you're in the zone with enjoying and playing your guitar, but...your girlfriends here."

"Tigerlily? She's here?"

"Yep, she is. Lily's here. She's right downstairs. I'll quickly go fetch her to come on up, k?"

Jazz nodded his head and stood up from his bed, right before giving his dad one great big hug, feeling completely loved when he felt his dads arms wrap back around him, and the two held each other for about ten seconds. Jazz then asked his dad to lean over a bit, and when he did, Jazz gave him a family kiss on his lips. "I love you, Daddy...and thanks so much for everything you've done for me this far in my life..."

To be honest, right after hearing those words come out of his sons mouth, Jonas felt like he was about to cry from feeling so happy, but he didn't shed a single tear. Nevertheless, Jazz knew he did feel like crying, and Jazz just so happened to share the same connection with him at that moment with tears of love and happiness being held back.

Jonas grew his world-famous, handsome, bright smile across his face again as he patted Jazz on top of his head two times, as if he was a little puppy-dog.

"We still have the rest of your life to go, Jazz," he chuckled, and with that promise, Jonas gave his son his final kiss on top of his head, and then he left the bedroom. Jazz sat back down on his bed and picked his guitar back up. He listened to his fathers voice call out Tigerlily's name as he traveled back down the stairs and sat himself down at the kitchen table to read the newspaper, which just so happened to be the moment that Marnie told him that she had to head out to pick up some more ingredents for their dinner.

"Alright, dear, I'll watch Jazz and Lily while you're out for a couple of minutes," Jonas promised his wife, flipping to the next page of the newspaper.

Marnie stripped her apron from her body and turned the stove off, then she walked up to her husband and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, which allowed her to recieve his smile. She grinned back and the two of them pressed their lips together for about five seconds.

"Thanks, babe," Marnie thanked as soon as she and Jonas parted from their romantic and embracing kiss. "I'll be back within ten minutes or so."

"Take your time, baby doll. Jazz and I ain't going anywhere," Jonas joked with some of his chuckles added into his speaking, flipping to the next page of the newspaper again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Marnie giggled, giving her husband one more peck on the cheek, and with that, she quickly slipped on her waterproof boots and zipped on her winter jacket. "I love you, Jonas!"

"Love you, too, Marnie!"

After that, Marnie had snatched up her SUV's keys and she headed out the front door of the house, closing it all of the way behind her afterwards. Not long after that, she hopped into her SUV and she drove off, leaving Jazz and Jonas home all by themselves...with Tigerlily visiting.

Meanwhile back upstairs, Jazz was plucking amazingly at some of the strings of his wooden guitar with his fingertips again, right before he heard Tigerlily's soft, shy voice greet him. "Hello, Jazz."

"Hey, Tigerlily. What are you doin' here?" Jazz asked as he stopped playing his guitar and rested it on the floor, leaning against the wall by his bed like he usually places it is all the time. He then locked his hands together and rested them on his lap, his eyes staying connected to Tigerlily, waiting for her to reply to his question on why she was there at his house. Usually she would call or let Jazz know in some way that she was coming over for a visit instead of just coming out of no where, but that day was different. The reason why Tigerlily was there was for a reason that she never decided to leave home over and just take off somewhere to cool off, but she wanted to do something that day with Jazz so her mind could be taken off on what was heavily on her mind.

Tigerlily just stood there to his right, her hands still remaining stuffed in her violet sweaters pockets as she shrugged her shoulders, a small pout tugging at her lips when thinking hard about Jazz's question, even though she knew exactly how to answer it. It was just a very painful reply to talk about.

"I just needed somebody to talk to," Tigerlily stated

"What about?" Jazz concerndly asked

Once again, Tigerlily shrugged her shoulders, thinking about her response very heavily and for the exact reason on why she was visiting Jazz in the first place.

"My old man hit me again today," Tigerlily admitted, her voice sighing with her words. "This time a whole lot more harder than any other smack he gave me in the past..."

Jazz's eyes grew big as his heart dropped. He could've sworn that his skin went as white as a sheet, and not to mention the fact that his blood suddenly felt like it turned into a freezing cold river of ice in the winter of that cold day.

Jazz has actually known about his girlfriend getting abused ever since the first day that the two of them started going out on dates, or just beginning to call themselves a young couple. Jazz always knew that something was wrong when he noticed her hiding her black, blue, and purple bruises and red scratches, and not to mention vicious looking scars. Tigerlily has hid her injuries behind her make-up and behind the fabric of her clothes, and the exact day that she realized that Jazz found out the truth from witnessing her getting a beat down with her father, her mother being too high to notice or even give a crap, she made Jazz swear to never tell a single soul, not even his folks...which Jazz sooner agreed with full regret, no matter how much he truly wanted to tell somebody...he couldn't.

Jazz shuttered, or shook a bit. "With his hands or the leather belt this time?"

By the facical expression he recieved from his girlfriend after asking that question, Jazz felt like he should've shut his mouth and smacked himself over the head at that moment.

Tigerlily finally allowed herself to frown. "The belt...and just because I was ice-skating with some friends who he claimed I told about my abuse...but I truly didn't. _You're _the only single soul who truly knows about me getting physically, emotionally, and sexually harrassed by my father and you're the only one I want it to stay to!"

"But, Tigerlily," Jazz panicked "it's been years now! He's been noting of a father to you! All he's been doing is bitterly yelling at you, physically beating you down day after day, and he's even went _way to far _with you before! You deserve a _way_ better home life!"

"Well where do you expect me to go, Jazz?! I ain't going to the orphanage or some foster hime in any time soon!"

"Tigerlily, please hear me out-"

"Jazz, I can't tell anybody and neither can you! Don't tell!"

Tigerlily placed one of her pointer fingers over her lips and shushed her boyfriend, even though he didn't even say a single word.

"You kept the secret for so long ever since the first day you witnessed me getting a very terrible beat down...you should be able to hold it up still, unless you want me to go to the moon to live,"

"Tigerlily, you lie to everyone who asks about your injuries every single day! You got to tell someone!"

Tigerlily was starting to get angry at that moment, but she wouldn't allow any of it to break out just yet.

"No I don't, Jazz! What do _you _know about being abused by your folks, anyway?! You have such loving parents who'd do anything in the whole universe for ya!" Tigerlily bitterly exclaimed

Jazz only bit down on his lip as he stood up from his bed, jamming his hands into his worn out jeans pockets as he tried his best to come up with something to say back to his girlfriend, but he just couldn't fix and find any great words to go together. What Tigerlily just stated wasn't a lie or a false statement...it was the solid truth...and if onlu there was a possible away to fix up some words to go around a true statement to make a point so somebody could feel better.

"Okay, Tigerlily, I get what you're gettin' at...but what you're going through isn't exactly what I say 'healthy', you getting used for a bit too much pleasure sometimes and for the other half of the time, you're getting beatin' down until you're nothing but a terrible mixture of black, blue, and purple, and not to mention the fact that your dad also curses you out," Jazz lectured

Tigerlily crossed her arms across her chest as she rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner at her boyfriend. She didn't need to say a single word back, not that she was going to even bother with anyway. Nevertheless, that didn't keep Jazz from touching her shoulder and gently squeezing it so he wouldn't hurt any marks she had hiding under her sleeves, and in less than seven seconds, the two twelve year olds wrapped each others arms around one another, holding each other in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Tigerlily. I know your home life is nothin' of my buisness, so I'm sorry for getting involved. I promise I won't tell anyone about your old man,"

Tigerlily finally smiled after she took in and digested Jazz's words fully, but when she tried to kiss Jazz so she could thank him that way for him assuring her that he wouldn't rat out her abuse, Jazz quickly released her from their hug and he moved back before her lips could even touch him one bit. Being only twelve, Jazz didn't feel like kissing was such a great idea, especially when his father is right downstairs and he was in his bedroom with his girlfriend. Not only that, but Marnie would get all emotional in thinking that her baby boy was growing up way too fast, and Jonas would end up sitting Jazz down to just give him 'The Talk', even though Jazz already knows it...unfortuently, that is, according to the twelve-year-old boy.

"You okay, Jazz? Is somethin' wrong?" Tigerlily asked, confusedly

"Oh, no," Jazz said, who without any hesitation when replying, shook his head.

"Then why'd you quickly move back from me like the devil was after you?" Tigerlily questioned her boyfriend, this expression that looked sort of disgusted (in the rude way) began forming on her face.

Jazz sat back down on his bed and shrugged his shoulders, but he knew that Tigerlily wouldn't take that for an answer at all. But the twelve-year-old boy just hated pointing out the same fact to his girlfriend every time she tried to kiss him. He thought it would eventually tick her off, so he wanted to keep his mouth shut and not reply at all to her question, but he deeply knew with his entire heart and mind that she wouldn't let him slide like that.

"..You know I think we're too young to be kissing, Tigerlily..." Jazz nervously whispered, as if he was afraid somebody was listening to him and his girlfriend, even though nobody truly was. Jazz started feeling his face heat up from absolute embarrassment after responding with that same reply, but worded differently yet again, and he nervously started rolling his china-blue eyes around from the lower right corner, to the lower left corner, and then down the bottom center.

Tigerlily crossed her arms again, and when Jazz wasn't looking, she slowly shook her head two times, and then she rolled her eyes in a half annoyed/half angry. After that, she uncrossed her arms and sat down on the bed to the right side of Jazz. She tugged on his arm a bit to get his attention, and right after Jazz felt the first small pull, he turned his full, undivided attention to his girlfriend, a simply innocent expression on his face, which was now bright red from feeling so embarrassed.

"We've been dating for a long time now, Jazz," Tigerlily pointed out, and Jazz obviously knew that, but still, he had his own opinion on kissing and making out. "We never had our first kiss here!"

"Well, Tigerlily, I'm sorry, but we're only twelve. We should wait until we turn fourteen or so," Jazz told her, but he could tell by the look on Tigerlily's face after he said that, that she wasn't pleased at all. Her eyes were now big and filled with what seemed like stressful, threatening anger, and her lip-gloss covered lips were now puckered out a bit in a half upset/half annoyed way.

Jazz pouted, right before he took in and let out a deep, but soft breath, his girlfriends hard eyes still remaining on him.

"Tigerlily, I'm sorry, but that's what I want to wait for, and-" Jazz tried explaining, but Tigerlily instantly cut him off without giving him a chance to go on and finish what he wanted to say.

"Whatever, Jazz...whatever," Tigerlily mumbled as she rolled her hardened eyes for Jazz to actually see this time.

That only made Jazz's frown grow even more and filled with some more sorrow.

"Anyway, though, Jazz," Tigerlily said, changing the subject all the sudden. "I was hoping you and I could hang out for the day or something...you know, just me and you,"

However, Jazz continued frowning after hearing Tigerlily's suggestion, and his face turned even more dark red from feeling now guilty in what he was about to reply with.

"Well..." Jazz sighed, which instantly made Tigerlily's eyes turn big again with cold and angry threats looking like they were locked up inside again. "I was actually...heading out to the lake to go ice fishing with my dad..."

To Jazz's surprise, Tigerlily's face actually turned dark, dark red, and he could now see her teeth clenching through her lips that were no longer in their way, and her eyes were now narrowed and spiking off nothing but pure frusteration at him. That just made Jazz's heart leap so hard in just one big hop that it caused all of the great feelings Jazz had with memories before Tigerlily first started talking to him to instantly strike away in a single second.

Tigerlily smacked her arms down angrily at her sides as she scowled at her boyfriend, right before she hopped right up from his bed and stood in front of him.

"Oh my god, Jazz! You never hang out with me! You and I are dating here, but it's like I don't even exsist to you!" Tigerlily bitterly proclaimed

Jazz's mouth dropped open as his eyes grew big when listening and actually hearing all of these negative words that Tigerlily was just piling out from her own mouth, and she wouldn't even give him a chance to talk much. She always interrupted him, as if they were both a married couple who were going through a rough time at the moment together.

"You know none of that is true, Tiger-" Jazz tried explaining, but once again, Tigerlily cut him off as she pointed one of her pointer fingers in an angry manner towards him.

"Oh, yeah! Sure! You _know _it's all true, Jazz! You're always too busy with your dad to spend any time with me!"

"That ain't true! I really do care about you, Tigerlily! A whole lot, but-"

"But what?! It's always Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Your father is what you always talk about! It's either him or your mother! Sometimes even both of 'em!"

At that moment, Jazz started feeling the skin of his face beginning to heat up with anger this time, and he could've sworn his eyes were changing color from sweet china-blue to deadly blood red. Jazz instantly snapped up and shot back up on his feet after sitting on his bed for awhile and he stood there in front of Tigerlily, who didn't look scared of his at all. She was just remaining in the ticked off stage that she was in.

"Well, they _are _the people who brought me into this world! Without them, I wouldn't have ever been born and you and I would've never met here! Did you ever think of that?!" Jazz sassed at his girlfriend, and to his surprise, she didn't look like she was going to apologize or anything like that. His mouthing back (even though that what he just said _was _a golden fact) just made Tigerlily a whole lot more angry and frusterated with him.

"Jazz, I love you here! Don't you fricken love me or not?!" Tigerlily demanded, nearly spitting on her boyfriend with every word she exclaimed now.

Now Jazz was starting to get scared of her, but he wouldn't allow it to show because if he did, he knew that Tigerlily would just attempt to stomp all over him even more. Although, right after hearing her say that she _loved _him...Jazz didn't know what to think. He seriously knew that, that wasn't true, considering that they were only twelve-year-old kids who still had their whole lives ahead of them and they truly had no clue what true love really was. Well, that is, Tigerlily didn't, because her parents were abusive towards her and they always fought with each other when she was hiding or somewhere else, but Jazz, on the other hand, knew what love really felt like from his folks, and he's witnessed how his parents talk, hug, and kiss each other, and not because they have to do it...but they _want _to do it.

Tigerlily's eyes shot big as her mouth formed a small 'O' shape from feeling so shocked that Jazz was keeping quiet, not daring to answer her question.

"You hesitated! You freakin' hesitated, Jazz!" Tigerlily exclaimed, feeling like she was so close to smacking her boyfriend across the face, but she knew she couldn't because he would go downstairs and instantly tell his father, who would call her parents and they would pick her up from Jazz's house, and when they arrived back to her place...she'd be getting bitterly yelled at, spit upon, made-fun of, physically beaten, and some stuff that's just way too over the edge with her father that's not going to be mentioned!

"Tigerlily, we don't know what 'love' is yet! We're only twelve year olds!" Jazz reminded

"Alright, ya know what, Jazz? Just save it! Save all of your talk for your precious folks because I'm done with you!" Tigerlily barked

Jazz's heart dropped again as his skin drained to what felt like a white sheet color again, and his blood felt like it turned into a icy cold river. He seriously couldn't believe everything that Tigerlily was saying.

"Tigerlily, I don't mean to hurt you or anything, but-"

"I told you to save it! I ain't in the mood to hear you anymore!"

Jazz watched, struck dumb, not knowing what he could possibly say to get Tigerlily to understand that he really did care about her, even though he wouldn't allow her to kiss him, or allow himself to answer her question about loving each other. However, not a single good-sounding sentence came to Jazz's mind. So, he just kept his mouth shut as he watched Tigerlily stomp over to the door and clenched its doorknob, right before she angrily twisted it all the way around, then yanked the door back open. Jazz seriously couldn't believe all he was going through at that moment, losing his girlfriend and all, but he still didn't know what he could possibly say and/or do. Although, Jazz just came to the conclusion to just...let her go.

But before Tigerlily exited her boyfriends, who was now her _ex_-boyfriend, bedroom, she glared over her shoulder at him and exclaimed out the two words, "We're through!", right before she stomped out of the room, leaving Jazz all by himself, remaining completely struck dumb in his bedroom, and he tried to keep up with reminding himself what all just the heck happened.

Tigerlily continued her way down the carpeted stairs, but when she reached the bottom and was just about to continue her way to just leave the house and never come back, nor speak a single word to Jazz or his parents ever again, the twelve-year-old girl just so happened to look over and see Jonas still sitting where he was at the kitchen table, flipping through the newspaper.

The twelve-year-old girl kept her eyes glued on Jazz's father as they narrowed full or rage, and she clenched her teeth together, starting to allow some soft, but angry snarls to escape from her lips. She thought about all of the great times Jazz spoke about with her in the past about him and his father, the two of them always having fun with cheering and laughing together as they talked, told jokes, playfully wrestled, tickled each other, shared some secrets, helped each other with some of the chores around the household, and a whole lot more. Jazz and Jonas certainly did have the strongest father/son bond in what felt like the whole world in their opinions, but in Tigerlily's opinion, Jazz had everything that should've been hers from loving parents to actual Christmas joy with actually celebrating the holidays. So...Tigerlily was only thinking about one thing at that moment.

Being very quiet and gentle, Tigerlily tiptoed into the kitchen, and since Jazz's father was sitting in a chair that had his back facing the way Tigerlily was coming around, he didn't even notice that she was down there. He actually thought that she was still upstairs with Jazz...but, man...he was dead wrong.

Tigerlily continued tiptoeing her way deeper into the kitchen, until she snatched up a butcher knife from resting in the knife holder, and she smiled deviously as the light bounced off of the sharpened edges and spiked pricks, shining off the twelve-year-old girls reflection a bit, until she gazed back around at Jonas, who was still busy reading the newspaper...not even realizing that Tigerlily was sneaking up behind him with the butcher knife being clenched tightly in her right hand with the strength of stone...

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuuunnn! Cliffhanger! I know! I'm evil! Mwhahaha! Well, that was part 1 of Jazz's life story! Stay tuned for the rest of his life story and please review! Thank yawl! :D**


	36. Jazz's Life Story (Part 2)

**AN: Sup, everyone! Just to shorten everything up, I thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this high point and a special thanks goes out to my golden, tuff friends who are reviewing! Thank yawl so much! I adore each and every one of you! By the way, I don't think the number system of 911 was around back in the 60's, but if it wasn't, we're just pretending here, k? Just pointing that out now! Now, enjoy this chaper of part 2 of Jazz's life story... :p**

_Chapter 36_

Jazz remained in his bedroom, the door now flung open from Tigerlily's upset depart from the room from only about a minute or so ago. Jazz seriously didn't know what to think, considering that Tigerlily's never been _that _harsh to him or to anybody at all in her whole life for a change, not even her own abusive folks. Jazz paced his room slowly, thinking hard and heavily about all that was just said and done between him and Tigerlily, leading up to the point as he plopped himself back down on his bed that, _that _really was it. They were officially broken up, going their own ways and seeing new people...but Jazz didn't think he'd end up doing that anytime soon, considering that Tigerlily was his first ever girlfriend and she shocked him with dumping him over some ridiculous arguement.

However...the exact second that Jazz had rested back on his bed to continue thinking about what all just happened, he heard the sound of a heavy chair get kicked out from underneath something...or _someone_...and it was followed by the sound of something, or once again _someone_, getting dragged across the floor a bit...and to top it all off, Jazz's father, Jonas, had started hollering out in so much fear, but then turned into deep, bloodcurdling pain. It was almost as if you could hear the sound of a butcher knife zooming up and flying down every time it dug deep with its...stabbing.

Jazz's heart dropped. He had certainly no idea what was going, but the exact time that he first heard his father scream, he knew that he couldn't be only hearing things, nor that his dad would even make a joke or pull a prank with him thats like that. Without anymore waiting, Jazz bounched back up onto his feet and he bolted out of his bedroom, slamming the door shut (he meant to silently close it, but he was in a hurry...Jazz _never _slammed his bedroom door, nor any door for that matter) behind him.

"DAD?" Jazz called out when he rushed as fast as he could go down the tan-painted hallway with its matching wooden floor that was throughout the entire upstairs floor (except in the bathrooms). Jazz wash running so fast that he almost slipped on his own feet when he turned around the corner to rush down the carpeted staircase, his hands clenching tightly onto the railing as he pulled himself down a little bit with it, so it could help him continue to go fast so he could finally touch the bottom half of his house and see what the problem was. But before Jazz could even take one step onto the main living room floor (because the carpeted staircase _is _in the living room), he could hear the sound of the front door being open, silently hitting against the family rooms wall a couple of times in the bone-chilling breeze from the winter day. Now things were starting to get very spooky in Jazz's mind...he was seriously frozen on the first couple of high steps, trying his best to see his dad from where he was at, but it was obvious that he couldn't.

"...Dad?" Jazz gulped. However, nobody answered. "...Daddy?"

Again, there was no reply...there was only the sound of heavy, deep breaths rapidly trying their bests to be taken in and out over and over again. Things from 'spooky' in Jazz's mind were now starting to go to 'completely scary', which was the second of the three points he had of fear in his mind.

Jazz took down a baseball size lump in his throat, which was starting to feel a little sore from being scared, and he now slowly started creeping down the carpeted stairs, hoping to death that Jonas actually _was _pulling his leg in a prank or a joke or something like that...but Jonas would never do such a thing like that to actually scare his son.

"..Dad, please answer me...this isn't funny..." Jazz gulped "...what's going on down here? What was that noise of something falling and getting dragged? Why were you screaming?"

But still not a single word in response...

"...Daddy?" Jazz gulped again, thinking that, that was going to be his final attempt to get at least one word in reply from his father...but all he heard was the continuing deep breaths that were rapidly being taken in and let out, not giving a chance to let up one bit as they tried getting caught a bit.

"..J-Jazz..." a male voice then stuttered, weakly and sore.

Jazz's heart dropped, knowing that it _couldn't_ be a prank or a little joke he was in at that moment. _That _voice was his fathers trying to say his name without stuttering, and not to mention trying to say more than just Jazz's name, but he couldn't catch enough breath from being so weak to say as much as he wanted to.

"Dad?!" Jazz gasped, both anxious and scared in how Jonas suddenly sounded after he last recently talked to him all happily upstairs in his bedroom. Quickly without another moment to lose, Jazz bashed down the carpeted staircase, both of his hands still clenching the smooth, dark brown, wooden railing to pull his down and allow him to go faster a bit.

"Daddy!" Jazz said again when he finally took his first step onto the living rooms white carpet floor, his hands no longer tightly grasping the railing and his eyes now connected to his sock-wearing feet because he always looked at how he only ran up and down the stairs to make sure he wouldn't trip or slip or anything like that...but when Jazz didn't get any response from his dad this time and he finally looked up, Jazz's whole body crashed with a giant bolt of both terror and shock that went throughout his entire body. His china-blue eyes sprung huge as his heart felt like it was about to explode, getting clenched and squeezed tightly with such rough grips of sorrow and pain.

The kitchen chair that Jonas was sitting in was now knocked over on the shiny wooden floor in the kitchen (that explains the loud noise), the newspaper flipping over, open all over beside the chair, too...and in the center of the living room (the dragging noise...)...laid Jonas, back-side down and his dark blue eyes were now red-rimmed, crying to death with the steaming tears falling down the sides of his head like a rapid waterfall, as if the devil had just taken him down to hell for no reason at all. Surrounding Jonas was nothing but a pool of red, which was growing bigger and staining the whole area of the white carpet that Jazz's father was actually resting back on in such pain. His whole shirt was drentched, and along with his hands, which were clenched over the top of his stomach from where the red gushes were coming from, was completely dripping and all wet from the red liquid. Not only that...but the living room was freezing, due to the front door of the house actually being open and it gently banging on the family room wall from the winter breeze (which had to do with a fast departure)...and resting to the left of Jonas's body...was the butcher knife, each of its sharpend edges and pointy pricks now covered in the matching color of red...none other than Jonas's blood.

Jazz felt his whole body start to tremble, and it obviously wasn't because of the cold air that was now dancing all around the family room. Jazz now went from his 'completely scary' point on his three parted fear thought to the highest point of level three, which was 'drop dead terrifying', but he's never even made it up to that high point ever in his entire life...and the first time he regretfully does reach that third point...his fathers laying there all weak, covered in his blood with stab marks from getting gutted a bit in his stomach, and he can't even get up or talk much.

"DAD!" Jazz cried, tears now piling completely up in the twelve-year-old boys china-blue eyes as he quickly bolted over to the front door of the house and slammed it shut, so not another single breath of the cold chilly air from outside could enter the house. Jonas was already bleeding to death from being stabbed and gutted a bit. Just being freezing cold would make it so much easier for him to fall asleep, but Jazz fell straight onto his knees beside his father after he quickly retrieved the phone and told him not to fall asleep. Jazz was afraid if he went to sleep right there on him...then he possibly wouldn't ever see him awake ever again, nor would the police when they arrived to come take Jonas to the emergency room.

"Dad, what happened?! Who did this to you?!" Jazz exclaimed full of tears, trying his best to wipe away all of them with his shoulder, considering that both of his arms were busy, one applying pressure to one of his dads wounds to stop the rapid bleeding while the other one held the phone up to his ear, waiting to death on the edge of completely breaking down for someone to pick up. Since Jazz learned in school before that rapid bleeding needed to be stopped quickly, he pressed the speaker button on the phone then allowed it to fall down onto the carpet, then listened to the rapid beating of his own heart in his chest, along with the waiting tone of the different rings that came from the phone on Jazz's 911 call, and Jazz placed his other hand over one of the other holes in his fathers stomach, pressing hard to stop the bleeding the best he could while Jonas clenched his red-rimmed eyes shut and screamed out painful yells.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Jazz sniffled "but we need to stop the bleeding!"

"N-no..y-you're doing g-g-good, J-Jazz...ke-ep d-doing w-what you're d-doing.." Jonas sniffled along as he opened his eyes back up, allowing his tears to fall more and more, faster and faster in front of his son, who he was trying his best to grin at so he could at least slide some of his fear over, but with too much stinging and painful feelings that was stabbed in his stomach, he couldn't pull it off...and not being able to smile...that was one heck of a change when coming to Jonas Trever Roberts...

"Who did this to you, Daddy?! Who?!" Jazz demanded, more and more cries stacking completely up in his voice as he continued applying as much pressure as he could to end Jonas's fast bleeding, but Jazz knew that he wouldn't be able to heal his dad all by himself.

"...L-Lily, s-son...it was h-her..." Jonas confessed, some more sniffles added into his weak speaking.

Jazz's eyes shot even bigger as they watered even more, remembering how he and Tigerlily got into an arguement that really shouldn't have ever happened in Jazz's opinion, and it was over very ridiculous topics that were nothing but false statements, but Tigerlily felt guilty that she didn't get any love from her folks, them abusing her and all, and not to mention that they didn't even celebrate the holidays because they swore that she already ruined their lives, Tigerlily didn't want to listen or witness Jazz having anymore fun with his parents...but she quickly fleed the scene right after she snuck up behind Jonas, kicked the chair out from underneath him, grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to the center of the family room...and then she stabbed him with the butcher knife (explains the door being open when Jazz came downstairs).

"Tigerlily...did this?" Jazz gulped

"...Y-yes, J-Jazz...my b-boy..s-she just w-went o-off...o-out of n-nowhere..." Jonas tried to go on explaining it all, but his painful moans and tearful groans kept interrupting what he was trying to choke out the best he could.

"Shush, Dad...it's o-okay...I'm h-here.." Jazz sniffled, quickly wiping away some of the tears with his shoulder, but new ones instantly took their places as he continued staring at his father, applying as much pressure as possible to the two-of-the-five wounds that was stabbed through Jonas's stomach.

"_911 emergency, what's your emergency?_" a female voice suddenly asked on the phone, which was still on speaker. Jazz's heart leaped up so hard in his chest right after he was finally able to hear somebody elses voice on the other side of the line, talking to him to help him through with all that was going on.

"_Hello? Is anybody th-_"

"My fathers been stabbed!" Jazz cried out, not giving the female dispatcher any chance to complete her question on if anyone was really speaking to her about an emergency.

"_You're fathers been stabbed, you said?_"

The female lady sounded like she was in her thirties, remaining calm over the phone with Jazz because when you're a dispatcher of any kind, it's your job to remain calm so whoever they're talking to will calm down along with them.

(**Bold: Jazz **_Italic: Female dispatcher_)

"**Yes! He was stabbed with a butcher knife by my ex-girlfriend!**"

"_Okay, okay, slow down, please. I know you're scared, but you're going to have to try your best to remain calm so I can get all of what you're telling me and inform the police about it, okay? Can you do that, please?_"

Jazz took in and let out a few deep, but soft, rapid breaths to himself as he continued crying to himself, his father still having his eyes on him as he whispered to his son, "...Do it, son...d-do it f-for me..."

And with that, Jazz nodded his head at his dad, but considering that the female dispatcher couldn't see him, he began sniffling his words again to her, trying his best not to break down. At least not yet.

"_You said that your ex-girlfriend did this?_"

"**Yeah! She just ran out of the house, though! Maybe 'bout five or so minutes ago!**"

"_Okay, give me your address so I can inform the police. How old are you anyway? And what's your name?_"

Jazz sniffled out his homes address to the dispatcher, then informed her his name and that he was only twelve. That's when the female dispatcher asked if anybody else was in the house, but she began getting very scared when Jazz told her that it was only him and Jonas. At that moment, the female dispatcher began thinking about how much fear Jazz could be going through, and not to mention huge sorrow and pain being in such a huge situation like that with nobody else around to help. God, please, save this kids father...that was the only thing that the female dispatcher was thinking to herself at that moment.

"_What's your ex-girlfriends name, Jazz?_"

"**Tiger- I mean Lily!**"

"_Lily who?_"

"**Lily Amelia Stuart!**"

"_Do_ _you know her address?_"

Jazz nodded his head, but since he was remaining just over the phone, he went on explaining Lily's house address to the female dispatcher.

The female dispatcher then instructed Jazz to check if his father was breathing, which Jazz informed her that he was actually staring right into his dads eyes at that exact moment, which is when the female dispatcher told Jazz to apply pressure to as many stab wounds as he could. Once again, Jazz shared that he was already doing so, but he had to painfully tell the dispatcher that his father was still losing what seemed like to him, gallons of blood. Jonas was starting to grow more tired, and his skin began sucking out to a white pale sheet, along leaving nothing but an icy cold touch, and black circles seemed to start forming around his eyes from losing so much of his blood. But Jazz kept nudging his dad to open his eyes every time he attempted to shut them with one of his legs, his hands still remaining to try and take care of his bloody, sore, tense wounds the best he could.

"_You're doing a great job, Jazz. Don't let your father fall asleep, okay? The cops should be there with an ambulance in about three minutes,_"

But it was like Jazz wasn't even listening to her. The female dispatcher knew that he heard her though, because she could hear his faint whimpers for Jonas to continue to stay awake and that the ambulance should be there in about three minutes...and after those three minutes officially did pass, the cops had arrived.

"_Alright, Jazz, the cops are there, so I'm going to hang up now, okay?_"

"**Okay! Thank you!**"

Hearing those last words from Jazz before he clicked off from the phone call certainly did make the female dispatcher tear up, and she prayed to herself in hope for Jazz's father to make after being stabbed and gutted a bit.

Jazz stood there, struck with so much fear and tears as he watched about seven police officers flee into his house from the front door, which was still remaining unlocked. Jazz's hands were bathed in Jonas's blood, and all the poor twelve-year-old boy was doing was standing there, being told by one of the male officers in a kind, but yet sorrow filled voice to stay back. Jonas was now laying on a gurney, with a cozy warm blanket covering his whole body up, and bandages that were drentched with some water and medicine were now covering all over the stab wounds that were on his stomach.

Three of the seven police officers took their guns out and hiked around the other parts of the house, along back outside around the property of the Roberts's home to make sure that Tigerlily wasn't still out there, and if she was, they would take her and haul her in for committing such a terrible crime of attempting murder. Two of the seven cops attempted talking and getting replys out of Jonas, but all they got were terrible moans, painful groans, sorrow stutters, and tearful cries from so much pain. Another police man had picked up the butcher knife that Tigerlily had used on Jonas and carried it outside to give it to the head police officer to study and find any parts of Tigerlily's DNA on it, like fingerprints at the most. The last cop was a pretty female in her twenties, and she was standing by Jazz's side, holding him close as she stroked his hair and allowed him to cry into her uniform. She then gave Jazz a cloth to wash the blood of his father away from his arms and hands, and after Jazz did so, he thanked the female officer, who introduced herself as Officer Hicks, and she informed Jazz that they had called his mother, sharing that she'd be back in a few moments.

"We got to get him to the hospital! Fast!" one of the male officers instructed

"M-my s-son..." Jonas then stuttered

Both of the male cops that were trying their best to get words out of Mr. Roberts stared at him, their eyes big from shock after hearing him finally speak.

"What was that, Mr. Roberts?" the other male officer asked

"M-my son...l-let m-me see h-him f-first...p-please..." Jonas pleaded, his dark blue eyes still remaining full of tears, but at the same time...that love and laughter from the past were glimmering off at the same time.

At first, the two male police officers just exchanged looks, wondering if it was an okay thing to do before they really had to rush Jonas to the hospital, but after remembering how Jazz was all alone when this all happened, and not to mention that this ex-girlfriend of his was the reason why his father was all stabbed up and nearly gutted. So, the two male cops then looked over at Jazz, who was just staring back at them with a pleading expression straight on his face, tears now being held back and Officer Hicks's arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Alright, boy," one of the male officers said, montioning his head for Jazz to come over and see his dad. "Quickly come see your father before we jet him off to the emergency room."

Quickly without any hesitation, but still slightly trembling, Jazz trotted over to the gurney that his father was resting back on, looking completely comfortable, but was truly in so much pain with the medicine and water stinging his open wounds that would be stitched up in a few and just the thought of him losing so much blood, which was still stained on the white carpet, hurt his head.

Jazz gulped at Jonas's pale white face and gently took a hold of one of his hands, feeling how icy cold his skin still was.

"Yeah, Dad?" Jazz sniffled, still holding back the tears as best as he could. Before Jonas could get a single word out from his lips though, he closed his eyes, right before Jazz gently, but slimly roughly, smacked Jonas's shoulder with his free hand, which instantly made Jonas's eyes open back up and focus on his son once again.

"I j-just want y-you to know...t-this isn't y-your fault, y-you h-hear? Y-you did n-not c-cause this t-to happen..." Jonas stammered out the words the best he could, feeling weaker and weaker, even more tired than before, but he wouldn't allow himself to shut his eyes again. "J-Jazz...y-you saved m-me...y-you're my hero...I love you, s-son.."

Not being able to handle it any longer, Jazz finally allowed his tears to spurt out of him all over again, as he sniffled out the words, "I love you, too, Dad..."

"I'll be h-home before y-you know it...j-just wait a-and see...I promise you...I'll be b-back s-soon..." Jonas assured "tell y-your mother that I, I l-love her, too...t-take care of h-her for me until I g-get back, okay, J-Jazz?"

"I promise I will, Daddy...get better soon, please...Mom and I can't get along the same without you," Jazz informed, as if he didn't think that Jonas knew that already, but he wanted to say it anyway. "I love you, Dad..."

"I l-love you, t-too, s-son...s-stay strong t-though...I p-promise I'll b-be back soon...but I g-got to go now...s-stay strong and very t-tuff with y-your musical t-talent while I'm o-out...I promise y-you o-once again though...I'll b-be back very s-soon...I l-love you o-once again, J-Jazz..." Jonas said

"I love you more, Dad! I will always love you and get better soon! I love you so much!" Jazz cried...which is when he had to slowly release his fathers hand and watch as the two male cops rolled him out of the house on the gurney. After that, Officer Hicks told Jazz not to worry and that his mom would be back in a couple of minutes, right before she left with the rest of the cops, leaving Jazz to just sit there on the white couch and lay down, resting his eyes a bit in hoping that he was having one heck of a nightmare...but every time he opened his eyes, he saw the blood stains on the white carpet...and he knew that he certainly wasn't dreaming.

About five minutes later, Jazz heard Marnie's SUV pull up in the driveway, right before her door slammed shut, and the exact second that Jazz sat back up on the couch from laying down and trying his best to rest, the front door of the house flew open and Marnie stomped in with a single brown papered bag of groceries. Jazz looked at her, realizing that she didn't look pleased one bit, and instead of greeting him with a loving "Hello" and a family hug and kiss like usual, Jazz watched full of shock as Marnie dropped the bag of groceries to the floor without any cares and then she _SMACKED _Jazz across the face!

Jazz released a single yelp of shocking, stinging pain, his hand flying up to where his mother smacked him on his cheek, and his eyes started filling up with steaming tears all over again, but he's never _ever _been slapped by his folks. _Never_.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Marnie yelled, smacking her son across the face again, her hand painfully hitting the same spot that she had just smacked on his cheek that was now bright red and stinging from so much pain.

"What? M-mom? I didn't do anything! What are you talking about?" Jazz nervously asked, deeply wishing with his whole heart that he would've kept his mouth shut.

"THE COPS TOLD ME EVERYTHING! IF YOU DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH LILY, THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE ATTEMPTED MURDER ON YOUR FATHER!" Marnie proclaimed, nearly spitting with every word she furiously bellowed at her son.

Jazz's watery eyes grew big right after he heard those words come out of his mama's mouth, having a hard time believing that she was actually saying that _he _broke up with _Tigerlily _when _she _really broke up with _him_, and all because Tigerlily said such ridiculous statements that she got furious over and then attempted murdering Jonas. It wasn't Jazz's fault one bit. It was all on Tigerlily, but Marnie thought otherwise.

"What?! Mom, I didn't break up with her! She broke up with me all because I wouldnt'-" Jazz tried explaining, but he was caught off guard and had his words taken away from him when Marnie swung her hand back and painfully stung him across the same cheek again, right before she stomped over to the dark brown paper bag that she got from grocery shopping and pulled out a cigarette pack, along with a six-pack of beer, which completely shocked Jazz to death, but he knew he couldn't say and/or do anything without his mother smacking or possibly doing worse to him.

Marnie didn't care to listen to her sons crying and whimpering, so she yelled at him to shut his pie-hole, right before she plopped down in the armed-chair and placed her feet up on the foot-stool, lightning up the cigarette that she was holding between two of her fingers and cracking open one of the beer bottles for her to drink.

Jazz certainly couldn't believe it. His mother has never touched a single drop of alchol, nor a single cancer-stick in her whole life, but apperently, she blamed Jazz for what all happened to Jonas and it caused her to become an alcholic and smoker (which is what he thought about when he actually found out about Cassidy, Jocelyn, and Johnny being abused...but there's much more with Jazz after this with his mom).

Jazz was caught up in so much shock, fear, and sorrow that night, so he didn't even feel safe to go upstairs to his bedroom and just lay down. Besides, Jazz wanted to wait by the phone the whole night until the doctors finally called and informed him and Marnie about Jonas. Officer Hicks told Jazz that Jonas's head doctor, Mrs. Penny, would end up calling sooner or later, and so, Jazz waited by the phone the rest of the day, not saying a single world to Marnie as she continued smoking cigarette after cigarette and drinking beer after beer, making the entire family room stink of ashes and liqour. Nevertheless, Jazz didn't bother to complain with it, and he continued getting stalked by the terrible blood stains on the white carpet, and not to mention the old family pictures of him and his parents when his father was actually there and his mother wasn't bitter and rude.

The hours went by too slow with Jazz doing and saying absoluetly nothing. All he was doing was resting on the couch, waiting for the phone call from the doctors while his mother got drunk and high on her many bottles of beer and cigarettes. Jazz seriously missed his dad being there, and he really wished his mom would go back to that sweet, innocent, loving lady who would do anything to protect her family.

The clock then struck 7:30 P.M. Marnie was as high as ever, and not to mention drunk, her hair now all messed up and his china-blue eyes now hard and cold other than sweet and caring, and not to mention that they were surrounded by dark black circles. Her pajamas were now being worn on her body, but they were now all torn and tattered up, considering that Marnie had ripped them up a bit when she was changing on purpose.

Jazz was still waiting by the phone, and Marnie was cooking dinner, all for herself, that is, considering that she told Jazz that he didn't deserve anything to eat after what happened to Jonas. Tears started forming in Jazz's eyes again as he continued keeping quiet, thinking to himself if Jonas was still home with him and Marnie, the two of them would be listening, clapping, and cheering for him as he played his guitar, and the three would crack jokes, watch TV together by the warm glow of the fireplace, and even have a pillow fight or two. Jazz seriously missed that. He wanted his old life back with his dad being home and not injured, his mama actually still loving and caring again, and Tigerlily out of his life, as if they never dated or even met.

Finally though when the clock struck 7:32, the phone finally rang, and without any second to hesitate and wait any longer, Jazz jumped up from laying down on the couch and picked up the phone.

"ANSWER THE PHONE ALREADY YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE RUNT!" Marnie bellowed as she began chopping up some of the ingredents that she fetched from the store to fix into the spaghetti sauce. Yep, she was certainly either drunk, or high. Maybe both, which meant Marnie wouldn't remember about Jonas being in the hospital. She didn't even remember Jonas's name, nor Jazz's, and all because she drank and smoked too much (which explains who Jazz also saw drink and smoke before in his life. This is why he kept rejecting cigarettes).

Jazz just took in and released a sorrow filled deep breath, right before he simply told his mom that he was going to answer it, right before he allowed the call and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Jazz nervously greeted

It was Jonas's head doctor from the emergency room, Mrs. Penny, but on the job, she goes by Dr. Penny.

(**Bold: Jazz **_Italic: Dr. Penny_)

"_Hello, Jazz..._"

"**Dr. Penny, it's great to finally recieve your call. Hows my Dad doing? Is he okay? How was his surgery?**"

Jazz went on with a few more questions until Dr. Penny finally cut him off.

"_Listen, Jazz...I need to talk to you..._"

A concerned expression that was also filled with some nervousness and fear formed on the twelve-year-old boys face as he took down a big gulp in his throat.

"**...Me? You want to talk to me? About what?**"

"_Jazz...I'm sorry, but it's your daddy...you need to let him go,_"

Jazz's heart felt like it was about to burst all the sudden all over again right after he took in Dr. Penny's words, but he didn't completely understand what she meant by it...however, he had a theory.

"**W-what do you mean, Dr. Penny?**"

Jazz heard the female doctor sigh from the other side of the line of the phone.

"_...This is it, Jazz...we did everything we could...but I'm so sorry to inform you that...your father is dying..._"

Just as Jazz knew in his theory that he wished that he was wrong about, he started remembering Jonas from hours before, when Jonas promised his son that he'd be back before he knew it. Jazz began thinking to himself the exact words, "No...no...no, that can't be...he promised me he'd be back! He promised! He can't die! He just can not go! He promised me he'd be back so fast!"

Before Jazz could say a single thing back to Dr. Penny, he heard the phone get sat down, which is when he started to hear some deep breathing that was getting pulled in and out very hard and heavy the best this person could, completely weak and tired. Jazz didn't need to question anything...that was his father breathing into the phone, meaning that Dr. Penny had rested the phone by his head.

Jazz could hear Jonas's heart-scale beating in the background...but the main thing he was concentrating on was his fathers last words to him...

Jonas opened his mouth, his breath crackling a bit, knowing for a fact that he was about to die and he promised Jazz that he'd be back...but he can't control death. Nobody can control their own time to pass onto the new world thats up high in the sky.

Jazz listened carefully to his fathers breathing for a few more seconds, until he heard Jonas's lips smack together a couple of times. Jonas tried to weakly smile at the phone sense he was chatting his final words to his son, but he just couldn't even crack a grin from so much pain he was in.

"...Dad?" Jazz sniffled, hoping he wasn't dead yet, but he knew he wasn't with the sound of the heart-scale still beeping in the background.

"...My boy, don't cry..." Jonas softly spoke the best he could. His voice cracked a bit with his words and a few more times as he breathed for only a few more seconds, but then his eyes closed all the way. His pillow sunk in, and he was permently dead. Jazz could hear the sound of Jonas's heart-scale now completely straight, nothing being heard but the long _beeeepppp_.

My boy, don't cry...my boy, don't cry...the last four words from Mr. Roberts's stalked Jazz deeply until he finally clicked off the phone call and slammed the phone back down on its reciever. Jazz didn't want to cry, considering that his fathers dying wish was for him not to, but Jazz couldn't help himself to do so. The twelve-year-old boy attempted to hold his tears back, but before he knew it, his hands were locked over his bright red face, and his tears were streaking down rapidly from his china-blue eyes that were now red-rimmed.

"Why are you blubbering, runt?!" Marnie's voice exclaimed out as she wandered into Jazz's sight, her voice still being able to give off the message that she was drunk, or high, or possibly both.

Jazz unlocked his hands from over his face and placed his right hand on his left shoulder, and then placed his left hand on his right side. For the first time after all of those hours, Jazz stood up from the couch, his eyes still bursting out tears as he gazed at the blood stains on the white carpet.

"...Dad...he's dead...he died..." Jazz croaked, wiping away the tears the best he could while crying in front of his mother, but he just couldn't help it.

"WHAT?!" Marnie yelled "HE'S FREAKIN' DEAD?! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU?!"

"No, Mom! It wasn't me! It was-" Jazz was about to proclaim that it was Tigerlily, but before he could speak another word, Marnie snatched up the butcher knife that she was using to cut up the stuff for her dinner and she actually _threw _it at Jazz!

Jazz gasped, but considering that his mother was drunk, or high, or both, she had a bad aim. Nevertheless, the knife still got him, and it cut Jazz pretty deep. The butcher knife had slid across his pants let, slitting it open and deeply cutting the skin of Jazz's right shin underneath. (That's how Jazz got his scar)

Jazz let out a single howl of pain as he touched his jeans, feeling the rip that was now in it, and he coult feel the blood starting to drip from the open cut. Quickly without a single second to wait, Jazz bolted up the stairs, hearing his mother releasing some angry bellows as she broke and smashed glass items and Christmas stuff in the family room that used to be filled with love, laughter, and care, but it was now only filled with darkness, evil, and pain.

Jazz then heard Marnie jetting up the stairs after him. She was right on his tail, and Jazz was crying so much from so much fear that he felt like he couldn't have been running at all if he was shedding so many water drops from his china-blue eyes. Nevertheless, before Marnie could grab and strangle Jazz by his throat, the twelve-year-old boy forced his bedroom door open, and then slamming it shut behind him, locking it afterwards. The poor twelve-year-old boy was terrified, thinking to himself that he was going to die right there when his mom actually broke down the door or something, considering that, that was all Marnie was trying to do. She was banging furiously at Jazz's bedroom door and hollering at him to open it up, as she cursed at him, calling him every name in the book.

At that moment, Jazz knew that he couldn't live there anymore. His mother was abusive and a bitter drunk and smoker, and the house would forever be a complete mess and would stink of cigarette ashes and liquor stains. The happiness and love from the past was no longer there...and it was all because of Tigerlily.

The twelve-year-old boy only could think about one place to go...so he quickly fetched up his backpack and dumped all of his school books, notebooks, and much more stuff out and allowed it all to fall to the floor, right before he began rushing around and tossing different pairs of jeans and different T-shirts into the black and orange book-bag, while he listened to his mother continue to angrily bang at the door, calling him so many bad words that Marnie would've _never ever _thought about saying in the past to anybody if Tigerlily never did what she did to Jonas.

As Jazz continued packing up some more clothes and he tied on his red and white tennis shoes, not even thinking about his scar that was now stinging the best he could, he thought to himself a prayer to Jesus, asking him to protect him and guide him to a new life of new love, happiness, joy, and possibly a group of friends (the Greasers, remember? He has 'em now! :D)

"Jesus, please forgive me for my sins and trangressions...and please tell my Daddy that I love him, even though he ain't coming home like he promised me...I'm glad that he has his own wings now, flying to such an amazing world up there...but, Lord, please help me...please guide me down the path that you want me to take and help me with what to do...and please don't tell my Daddy...but my Mommy has started hitting me recently...please guide me once again, Jesus...thank you, and amen..."

Considering that Jazz's winter coat was downstairs, he knew he'd had to leave with no coat on. So, he just slipped on his school bag, which was no longer going to be used for school, onto his back and picked up his guitar that his dad gave him for his twelveth birthday...Jazz then opened his bedroom window and climbed out, only thinking about the place he was going to now, because his life was certainly no longer the same...

**AN: Hm, where's Jazz going? Not much to say here unless it's read yawl in the next chapter! By the way, I got a review from a great friend of mine saying something about Kitten liking someone...well, guess what...she doesn't like just one person...anyway, read yawl in the next chapter, just like I just stated! :D :D :D :D**


	37. Jazz's Life Story (Part 3)

**AN: Hey, everybody! I thank all of you so much for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this high point and another special thank you goes out to my tuff, golden friends who are reviewing! Thanks so much, everyone! Now, enjoy part 3 of Jazz's life story!**

_Chapter 37_

Jazz ran and ran in the darkness of the cold winter evening, the clock almost striking 8:00 according to Jazz's watch that was hiding under his long shirts right sleeve. It was absoluetly _freezing _out there without a jacket, and sense Jazz actually didn't have his because it was still downstairs in his living room when his mother chased him upstairs, it was obvious that he couldn't have gotten it in the first place. It was freezing so much though that it was causing Jazz to just tremble the whole time he ran as fast as his two legs could go. His face was stinging red from the icy breeze smacking against it, and it just brought back the memories from not too long ago when his mama slapped him right across his face. Twice. Jazz tried to not think about that and take back good and loving memories with his folks before he lost his dad to attempting murder and then his mom went crazy. However, just remembering the fact that his life was no longer the same just caused the poor twelve-year-old boy to shiver even more, and only because the darkness and evil past from not long at all before when his dad actually died and his mom started smacking him a few times and bitterly yelling at him as she fetched herself cigarettes and beer bottles.

The whole town was quiet, nobody out at all on the street that late. The dark blue shade that was mixed with the sky blue shade from the night time sky was bathing the town all over from buildings to just signs and benches.

Jazz was tired and not to mention completely cold, and scared and lonely. He wanted at least just one friend to hang out and be able to chat with. He didn't have any friends. Not a single one at all. Jazz was always pretty much a loner, considering that he's shy when you first meet him, and also because he only wanted to spend time with Marnie and Jonas before Tigerlily ended up twisting and turning his entire life up, forcing him to move on from his old life and try to make himself a new one...but no life could ever replace such the great and amazing life he had with his parents. Nevertheless...Jazz was only thinking about one place to go, and at the strike of 8:05, he made it to where he was running to for way over fifteen minutes. The orphanage. The poor twelve-year-old boy had no choice. He had no other family members in town with him, so the orphanage was the best he got.

Gently and shyly three times, Jazz knocked on the big dark green, then jumped back a bit, hoping to death that someone would answer without him interrupting anyone's sleeping or anything like that. But to Jazz's surprise, all of the lights were glimmering off behind all of the windows of the big, stone made building, and considering that nobody was sleeping and no one had come to the door yet, Jazz hesitantly knocked again. He once again then leaped back a little and watched the golden doorknob. After a couple more seconds of waiting, Jazz could hear the noise of footsteps that sounded like they were coming from high heels echoing towards the door, right before Jazz watched the golden doorknob slowly twist. Jazz's heart pounded rapidly in his chest as his face started heating up from shyness.

Finally, the big green door slowly creeked open, and there stood a white lady, who looked like she was in her late thirties, all dressed in a plaid, brown dress that went all the way down to her ankles with brown high heels on her feet. Her hair was dark, dark brown and tied back in a bun. Her nose was also pointed, and her eyes seemed cold and hard, like two dark, dark green marbles. Jazz continued trembling in front of her, both from the cold and from being very scared and also shy. The lady gazed back and forth slowly a few times before she looked back at Jazz, concerned on why the heck he was walking out late in town with no jacket all by himself.

"Hello, young man," the lady said. Her greeting was cold and uncaring, just like her dark, dark green eyes were.

At that moment, Jazz started questioning to himself if he was at the right place, but he instantly knew that he was. He didn't need to ask himself that question, considering that he could hear the voices of children, much younger then him and some his exact age while others were older, chatting around and playing together in the other rooms.

Jazz watched shyly as the lady crossed her arms and touched her chin with her right hand, scratching it a bit. Jazz noticed that she had a golden wedding ring on her finger with a diamond that was so sparkly and beautiful, but this lady...well, Jazz wasn't trying to be rude because thats the last thing he ever wanted to be with anybody, but...this lady didn't actually seem like she was so beautiful on the inside so far.

"What are you doing out this late without a jacket? And what happened to your leg?" the lady questioned

Jazz's eyes grew big a bit as he glanced down at his right leg, realizing his cut that was now going to be a scar was bleeding a bit still, and then he gazed back up at the lady, who looked very unpleased, as if she was seeing right through Jazz and seeing nothing at all. It was like Jazz was a complete freak to her. Her cold, hard, dark, dark green eyes were now big a little, and she was sort of gleaming anger off of both of them.

"Please, Ma'am...forgive me if I'm interrupting anything, but I'm...I'm homeless and in need of assistance of a new life...if thats possible here..." Jazz nervously stuttered, hoping to death that the guilt from lying about not having a home to the lady would quickly die off and not stalk him.

"What do you mean that you're homeless? You got a backpack right on your back and a guitar in your hands...you seem more like one of those people in the subways in New York who play on peoples pity for money," the lady snickered

Jazz was certainly shocked to hear those harsh insulting words come out of a grown up ladies mouth, but he didn't allow any of his shock to show. He decided to let what that lady just said to him slide, considering that they just met any everything. So, Jazz went on with more lies, wishing deeply that he wasn't speaking such false statements, but he was in desperate need for a home.

"Actually, I came from New York doing just that," Jazz lied, more and more guilt stacking and piling up in his body, but he sure gave off that sorrow plead. "I played my guitar to earn coins and anything I could so I could eat, but nobody paid any mind to me. My dad was such a great man to me, but he had died from a very terrible innocent, and my mother...she left me and my dad after I turned two months old...anyway, I traveled here to Tulsa with nothing but the clothes on my back, extra clothes that I took from the donation trucks there in New York, and my guitar...so, please, Ma'am...let me live here so I can actually have a life thats not out on the street..." (so, Jonas was one of the special men to Jazz. His father was one of the two great men.).

To Jazz's surprise, the lady just stared at him, unsatisfied with not a single look of any expression or emotion on her face. Jazz patiently, but nervously and shyly, waited for the lady to say something back to him, but once again to the twelve-year-old boys surprise, the lady actually gripped a hold of his free arm and tugged him into the beautiful and warm scenery of the cozy and happy-seeming orphanage. The lady didn't have Jazz by his arm hard or painful at all, and the second she released him, she said in her same cold, uncaring voice that her name was Sarah, right before she closed the big green door and locked it with a silver key, which was a necklace that she was wearing around her neck.

Jazz stood right where he was in his worn out jeans, long sleeved dark blue T-shirt, and his red and white tennis shoes, his book bag remaining on his back and his wooden guitar that he recieved from his father as a gift for his twelveth birthday stayed in his left hand. The twelve-year-old boy brushed a piece of his brunette hair out from in front of his china-blue eyes as they danced all over the scenery. Many children who were much younger than Jazz, and teenagers who were actually older than the twelve-year-old boy were playing and talking with at least one other person.

Toddlers were playing with some blocks and rattles as they sucked on their binky's or their own thumbs. While that happened, little children were joyfully and cheerfully playing indoor childish games like patty-cake, putting together little kid puzzles, playing with different stuffed animals, and having such fun little childish board games, like Candy Land at the most. Teenagers, on the other hand, were enjoying telling secrets to one another while some of the boys watched TV and some of the girls read books, wrote in their journals, and painted their nails. Everyone was smiling, giggling, and having such fun with talking to one another, but the second that they all heard Sarah close and lock the orphanges front door and they turned their attention to Jazz, confused and concerned and even some nervous expressions formed on all of their faces, and dead silence formed for a couple of seconds until they all started whispering questions to each other, like, "Who's that kid?", "Is he crazy to actually come here?", "He doesn't know about this place, doesn't he?", "Why is he even here?", "Should one of us inform him about what happens here?", and much, much more.

The living room was certainly pretty and very warm with the glow of the fire in the white fireplace heating up the entire house, making Jazz feel absolute relief at first from finally feeling completely warm and actually safe instead of freezing and scared and alone. The walls were beautifully painted white with little golden yellow flowers neatly detailed into the white paint, and the couches were light tan, fuzzy and cozy with four red pillows neatly placed on each of them, and extremely warm blankets were stored away in the main couches black, leather-like foot stool.

Jazz grew a small, handsome grin across his face, but it quickly vanished off from his face when he realized that Sarah was now standing at his side again, her hands folded in front of her and her usual, uncaring, or just simple expression that had not a single gaze of any emotion on her face, right before her voice hollered out, "SUMMER! DAVID!"

Her voice was still super uncaring and dark that it just made Jazz shutter on the inside as the outside of his body tensed up a little bit, and he turned his attention to where Sarah was now looking at with her dark, dark green marble-like eyes. The rest of the kids and teenagers in the living room went back to doing what they were doing before they noticed Jazz enter the orphanage with Sarah by his side, but this time, they were a lot more quiet and looking a whole lot more concerned and nervous. Jazz felt confused on the inside about why they were acting like that towards his arrival and not to mention what they all could've possibly been talking about, but he decided it was properly because he was new to the orphanage and that they didn't know him...but, man...Jazz was big time wrong on that... (all of these kids that are in the orphanage with Jazz are like his new siblings, but they aren't blood-related to him, so it just depends on how you look at it. Thats what Jazz meant when he said he had siblings who weren't really his siblings.).

Jazz and Sarah gazed at the neat, beautiful wooden staircase that had a long green strip of carpet running down its center, which was neatly detailed with red and white patterns, and about twenty-five seconds after Sarah called out those two names of Summer and David, two kids, one male and one female, who looked just about Jazz's age, came rushing down their stairs in their pajamas.

The girl had white skin and silky black, naturally curly and wavy long hair that went all the way down to the center of her back, and her eyes were beautifully blue, just like two crystals made from the oceans clear waters. Her nose was a little tiny bit pointed, but not much at all, and she had such a complete innocent, but very pretty face, and she was dressed in her bright pink, ruffle-designed, long sleeved nightgown that went all the way down to her ankles, where her feet were wearing nothing but white socks. Upon her left cheek, a little below her eye was though...what looked like a scar, a small red one that looked like it was carved straight into her face, but it was really from something else...

The boy, on the other hand, looked a year older than Jazz and the black-haired girl, which he actual was. He had natural and regular tan skin tone and his hair was the same length of Jazz's brunette hair (remember that Jazz's hair is the same length as Ponyboy's hair), but the boys was red other than brunette or any other color. His sweet eyes were filled with complete innocent feelings, and he was dressed in a pair of ordinary black, silky pajama pants and a matching, long sleeved pajama shirt. But on the side of the boys nose, there was this awful black, blue, and purple mixture of a bruise, just in the corner of the right side of his nose, meaning that he must've been hurt pretty hard to get that injury...but how _did _he actually get this nasty bruise? And how'd the girl get this scar that was a little below her left eye? Hm...

Jazz watched them, confusedly and concerndly, and was even more confused and concerned when he noticed their little injuries and questioned to himself why and how'd they get them. Nevertheless, Jazz decided since he just met them, it wouldn't be a great time to ask such a question, and considering that they're just kids, it properly wasn't over anything bad or very dangerous, Jazz figured to himself...but only God knows what actually _did _happen to that thirteen-year-old redhead boy and twelve-year-old black-haired girl.

Jazz peaked over a bit at Sarah from the corner of his eye and witnessed as she placed her clenched fists onto her hips and sort of made this glaring look form on her face. The two children nervously stood with their hands now folded in front of them and their heads glancing right down at the floor as they both said at the exact same time, "You called, Sarah?"

Jazz finally looked all the way back over to his side to see Sarah completely after hearing her name get said by those two kids. Surprisingly, Jazz witnessed Sarah actually roll her dark, dark green eyes at the two children, but once again, Jazz didn't want to put any mind to it. It was properly over something that caused them to get grounded or something, Jazz thought to himself.

"What took you kids so long?! I called your childrens names and you waited for twenty-five seconds to come down!" Sarah objected, her cold, hard eyes gleaming off pure anger and concern at the boy and girl that just came running down the stairs.

The two children peered up finally at Sarah and realized Jazz, thinking to themselves that, considering that they've never seen him around the orphanage, Jazz must've been a new one added into the very large '_family_' that lived in the big stone building. _That _actually scared and worried the redhead boy and the black-haired girl, but they wouldn't allow anything about the orphanage slip out from their mouths.

"S-sorry, Sarah...we were busy playing cards in my room, and it's way farther back down the second-story floor," the redhead boy nervously piped up to answer Sarah's impatient question. The orphanage was truly four stories, and each floor held about fifteen bedrooms for two-to-three children of the same gender to share. Boys get the right side of the halls for sleeping, and girls get the left. No exceptions of sleeping in the opposite sex room was permitted. It was just reasoned with...in a very bad manner...and very evil, too...

"Well, you two best pick up the paste next time, ya here?!" Sarah ordered as she shot and pointed one of her pointer fingers at the black-haired girl and redhead boy, making them both let out small yelps of nervousness and fear. Jazz, once again, tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help what he was witnessing right there. He could've sworn that the young girl was starting to cry a bit, but he didn't know why.

"..Yes, Sarah, we understand..." the black-haired girl and redhead boy sighed together.

"Good!" Sarah nodded her head as she smacked her hands back down to her sides, then motioned the two kids to look back at Jazz, which they did without any hesitation. "Summer, David, this young man is named Jazz and he's in deserate need for a home, so he's going to be living here from here on out, and I want you two to show him around this place, understand?"

"Yes, Sarah," the two children bowed their heads, their hands still folded in front of them, then they both looked back up at Sarah and Jazz.

"Good. You two best get to it now while I go and tell my husband to get started on dinner," Sarah told the two kids, who nodded their heads after hearing her speak.

Jazz felt his mouth water a bit as his stomach growled a little, thinking to himself that he couldn't wait to actually put something into his mouth that would keep his hunger all right and not tender with starving one bit, considering that Marnie wasn't going to allow him to eat anything at their house after she figured that Jonas dying was all because of Jazz himself. Dinner ceratinly did sound good, and Jazz couldn't wait to see what they had to eat.

"David," Sarah's voice broke into Jazz's hungry thoughts, causing him to snap out of it.

"Yes, Sarah?" the redhead boy asked, his voice slightly sounding nervous for some reason that Jazz still remained confused and conerned about, but he still wouldn't put any mind to it. Jazz just remained thinking that it was because this boy, who must've been named David, and this black-haired girl, who must've been named Summer, were grounded or something...but who knows...only God knows the truth...

"Considering that you have no roomates yet, you're now going to have Jazz rooming with you, okay? Understand?" Sarah asked, her voice sounding a bit angry and demanding, as if David was going to attempt to say no or something like that to keep his room to himself, but he really wasn't going to.

"..Yes, Sarah...I don't mind one bit," David said, and with that, Sarah repeated herself for him and Summer to show Jazz around, right before she left the room to meet up with her husband, wherever he was there in the big orphanage.

Jazz watched Sarah walk until she was officially and completely out of sight, and when he looked back at the boy and the girl, the two of them were now innocently looking back at him, their eyes shining off plead and the girls bottom lip was slightly quivering.

Jazz didn't know what to say and/or do. He was too shy to do and/or say a thing anyway. He's never met anyone in the orphanage yet, and those two kids were the first ones who were actually standing _that_close to him, and not to mention actually going to be talking and leading him around to show him everywhere. At first, nothing but complete silence was going on between Jazz, Summer, and David, but after fifteen seconds of nothing but the passing quietness and exchanging looks, David hesitatly spoke up.

"So...your names Jazz?" David asked

Shyly, Jazz nodded his head.

"My names David, as you may already know," the redhead boy bowed his head in his greeting, right before he tried his best to crack one of his friendly, kind, heart-warming grins, which he did perfectly across his face, but Jazz didn't know that it was actually fake, considering that David, Summer, and all of the many other kids that were living there in the orphanage were going through a whole lot more than anybody would ever even expect to go through in an orphanage, a place thats supposed to keep you sheltered with love, care, and trust...

"And I'm Summer," the black-haired girl introduced herself. She had a sweet, little British accent, which instantly lit up Jazz's face with a bright, bright pink, and one of his movie-star, handsome smiles flashed across his face. He started feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside when just looking at Summer. She was beautiful, just like a sunset according to Jazz.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jazz said

"Nice to meet you, too, Jazz. Now, though, it's time for us to show you around and help you get settled in," Summer informed Jazz, who nodded his head with full understandment.

"Follow us to the kitchen, please, Jazz," David kindly instructed, and with that, the tour around the orphanage began. "Oh, and by the way, Jazz...what is with that nasty scar on your leg?"

Jazz tensed up with a cold chill right after David asked that question, but that didn't stop him from whispering out the exact words to David and Summer, "...Can you guys keep a secret? A few, actually?"

**AN: I know that this chapters shorter, but I promise I'll try harder to make the next 2 chapters of Jazz's life story longer (Yes, there's 2 more chapters that hold the rest of Jazz's life story, and then we'll be finished with his past life and get back to the present at the Curtis's family ranch.)**

**These children and teens in the orphanage, especially David and Summer seem very suspicious and nervous about Jazz...hm...whats wrong here? *Whistles innocently***

**Stay tuned for part 4 of Jazz's life story in the next chapter!**


	38. Jazz's Life Story (Part 4)

**AN: Hi, everyone! I thank all of you so much for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this high point and another special thank you goes out to my tuff, golden friends who are reviewing! Thanks so much, everyone! Now, enjoy part 4 of Jazz's life story! 1 more part of his story after this and then it's time to arrive back into the present at the Curtis's family ranch! Enjoy now! Onward with the story! :D**

_Chapter 38_

Jazz had spilled his guts out to the redhead, thirteen-year-old boy, David, and the black-haired, twelve-year-old girl, Summer, who were both shocked and completely bewildered from being taken off guard after recieving every single detail Jazz gave them about Tigerlily murdering his father, up to his mother turning into a complete bitter drunk and smoker who went psychotic on him, how he actually got his scar on his right shin (which is now no longer bleeding), and explained how he lied to Sarah about everything he told her about him living on the street and traveling all the way from New York by foot, after he attempted earning money by playing his guitar in the subways.

Dang, that was one heck of a story, according to Summer and David, who both then shared why they were in the orphanage. Summer was there because she was simply just left on the doorstep in a small basket, warmly and comfortably wrapped in her rainbow blanket, and David explained that he lived with his amazing and heart-warming grandparents, but when his grandma passed away from cancer, and then his grandpa from old age, he decided to head himself over to the orphanage, which he truly and desperatly thought to himself that, that was a huge mistake to make, but he didn't bother to share that thought of his with Jazz. Jazz didn't bother to ask any more questions about neither David's or Summer's lives after hearing such sorrow stories from their sides. Thats when Jazz realized that _every _child, even the babies and toddlers, that were there in the orphanage, _all _had a story on why they were there. Jazz didn't bring up David's bruise or Summer's scar either, even though he still questioned on the inside why they actually had those injuries.

Jazz had followed David and Summer all over the different rooms of the beautiful and cozy orphanage, from the family room, to the kitchen, then the dining room (which was extremely big, considering how many kids and teens were actually living there under the orphanages roof), leading up to the bathrooms, the basement, and the study room (like a private library with all kinds of different books in your own house). Jazz didn't say a single word to anybody throughout the whole visit around the orphanage, except "Wow" and "Cool", along with his handsome smile plastered on his face, and a few, happy, soft chuckles coming out from his lips. Nevertheless...all Summer and David did when they heard Jazz's small laughter, knowing by heart that he was smiling, too, just made them feel even more worried and nervous as they frowned to themselves, wishing deseratly that Jazz knew the absolute truth about _that _orphanage that they were living in.

There were only two more stops to make to guide Jazz through in the whole orphanage, which was the backyard playground, and the second-of-the-four floors of the orphanage, considering that Jazz was only rooming with David from now on, and David's room was way down the end of the second floor. But since dinner would be ready soon, David just told Jazz that he'd show him their room after eating, and Summer offered to take Jazz's guitar and book bag upstairs to David's room while David finished the tour, which Jazz simply didn't mind one bit as he handed over the only things he brought to the beautiful British girl that was exactly his age...Jazz was hoping to death that he wasn't blushing, and luckily, he wasn't. He was feeling it big time, but he wasn't showing the bright, bright pink upon his face.

"Okay, Jazz," David's voice broke into Jazz's thoughts when he watched Summer walk up the staircase with his stuff. Jazz immidately snapped out of it with no trouble at all and glanced back at the thirteen-year-old redhead boy, who was smiling one of his sweet, small grins at him.

"Yeah?" Jazz asked

"There's one more place to look at thats not yours and my bedroom. And that is the backyard. Follow me," David said, motioning his hand for Jazz to walk after him, which the twelve-year-old boy did with absolutely no questioning.

David led Jazz over to the white, wooden backdoor of the house and grabbed a hold of its golden doorknob, right before he twisted it as far around as it could go and he opened it up, revealing the backyards dark brown, wooden porch, and a small little playground where some of the children, who looked about 5-9 years of age, were playing around and goofing off, having a great time with one another.

Jazz couldn't believe his eyes...in a good way, that is. He couldn't help himself to take one single step out from the backdoor, where he stood in front of its enertance, his red and white tennis shoes now placed on the wooden surface of the porch. He took a gaze around at the little children, each of them laughing and enjoying theemselves as they played on the little playground, while some of the teenagers just chatted with each other in the snowy, soil garden.

A little redhead girl was swinging back and forth on one of the swings with her best friend, a dirty-blond-haired boy swinging beside her, the two of them laughing and cheering for each other...but why did the little redhead girl have a bruise on her chin? And what about the dirty-blond-haired boy having a bright shade of purple shimmering off around his left eye? Hm...

A black boy with cheerful green eyes was happily skipping around in the snow, clapping his hands together as he ran away from a little younger brunette-haired little girl, who was skipping around after him. They must've been playing tag, Jazz thought to himself...but the brunette-haired girl had a black eye, too, and the black boy with happiness overfilling his adorable green eyes had three scrapes right on his right cheek...

Another little female child was braiding one of her friends long hair in the upper tree-house like part of the slide...the two little girls having bumps on their foreheads, and a little boy who was actually going down the slide, laughing and cheering just like all of the other kids were...had his right arm mangled up, all covered with bruises and scratches, but he was acting as if there wasn't a single mark labeled on his skin...

What is going on with all of these children? That was the main thing that Jazz kept asking himself in his head, but still...he wouldn't ask it out loud or put much mind into it.

The few teenagers that were just hanging out and talking to each other in the garden had some type of injury, too. One of them had a very bad slit mark on their throat while another one of them had a red slash mark across their face, as if something smacked straight onto their skin and slapped right off afterwards, both very painfully and scarring...

"So, Jazz," David's voice broke into Jazz's thoughts, causing him to snap out of his thinking process without any trouble at all. "What do you think of this place?"

"It's..." Jazz began, trying his best to find a word that would describe both sets of both sides on how he was feeling about the orphanage. One side of him absoluetly loved it, and the other side was telling him that something just wasn't right. "...Interesting..."

David leaned in the doorway and took a moment to take in Jazz's reply, but before he could say a single word back, thinking to himself that it was best if Jazz found out the truth before actually agreeing to live there for the rest of his life, the thirteen-year-old redhead boy gazed into how innocent and helpless Jazz looked, which instantly made him shut his mouth and get filled up with plain sorrow and guilt all over again.

Silence formed between Jazz and David. That is, until Jazz looked down to the other side of the porch and saw someone. It was a white old man, sitting and rocking softly back and forth in a neatly carved rocking chair. His hair was white as the snow itself, and glasses were being worn over his eyes, which were china-blue, just like Jazz's were. He was dressed in a dark green sweater with a dark blue scarf around his neck, and a pair of dark blue jeans with pointed toe boots were being worn on him, too. He looked sweet and kind, smiling at the bunch of little children and the few teenagers as they laughed, talked, hung out, or just played and goofed around in general.

Believe it or not, Jazz has never saw any other elder in his entire life. Only his grandparents, but they didn't live in Tulsa like Jazz and his folks did, so he hasn't seen them in what felt like centeries, but it was truly years. Jazz tured his head over to David again and motioned him to look at the old man with a single, gentle jerk of his head.

"Who's that, David?" Jazz asked

David peaked his head out the doorway from just standing there the whole time and took a single gaze down the other side of the wooden porch, realizing the kind looking old man just enjoying his time with watching the kids and a couple of teens, while he rocked swiftly back and forth in the neatly carved rocking chair, and he felt the soft breeze of the winter air dance through his snow white hair a bit.

"That's Old Man James, but we all just call him William, considering that, that is his first name. William Smith James. He's eighty-nine years old," David explained, his voice soft so only Jazz could hear the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Jazz, now wide eyed from hearing about how old this man was, looked back down at the other side of the porch again. His smile and apperance looked very friendly, unlike that Sarah lady, who didn't dare to even spread a little grin across her face. Something seemed different about this old man though. He didn't give off the dangerous and somehow curious feelings at all towards Jazz. The way that Sarah acted on the other hand, she _did _make Jazz feel uncomfortable, but this sweet looking old man named William didn't.

"Does he talk at all?" Jazz asked

David nodded his head and said the exact words, "Yeah, he does. He loves every single kid here in this orphanage. If you want to go over and talk to him, be my guest,"

"Really?" Jazz asked "I'm allowed to, aren't I?"

Once again, David nodded his head and then shrugged his shoulders. "Anybody is allowed to talk to Old Man James, especially the children and teenagers in this stone place. Go right on ahead and talk to him, Jazz. I'll just go talk to Sarah and inform her that Summer and I had finished giving you the tour. Meet me and Summer back in the dining room after dinner is announced to be ready, okay?"

"Okay, David!" Jazz nodded his head, his big, full, movie-star handsome smile spread across his face. "And thanks!"

For the first time ever, David actually allowed his full smile to appear and curl up on his mouth. It was a sweet mixture of shyness and cuteness, but at the same time, it gave off the message that something wasn't right...nevertheless, Jazz didn't bother to speak up about that strange feeling that suddenly filled up in the pit of his stomach. Without any other words being spoken, David left the doorway of the white door that entered the backyard, closing it gently and softly all the way behind him.

Jazz remembered his grandparents...remembered the sweet sound of his grandmother's voice and the funny stories that his grandfather used to tell him about all the time...he remembered the love and care that they always gave him with family kisses and strong loving hugs every time they saw him...the yummy food that his grandma used to bake and when he didn't want to eat when he was little, his grandpa would bribe him with candy and icecream for breakfast and sometimes he would tickle little Jazz into it...but now...they were in a different state, not knowing about what trouble and damage Jazz was going through at that time with Jonas dying, Marnie going insane, and Jazz at the orphanage that did such things that would be realized by Jazz in a few...

The twelve-year-old boy shyly folded his hands in front of him and hung his head a little, feeling his face start to heat up from his shyness as his eyes nervously gazed down at his feet while he began to walk down to the other side of the porch. He stopped, finally now standing right beside the rocking chair that Old Man James was sitting in, then, still remaining shy, Jazz sat down in the same copy of the rocking chair besides the sweet and kind looking old man.

"H-hello..." Jazz shyly greeted, as he watched as he twirled his thumbs around each other with his hands still folded and now resting on his lap.

Old Man James kept his friendly and caring smile straight on his face as he looked over to the direction that he heard the soft and shy tone of a males voice, and there he saw shy twelve-year-old Jazz, who was peaking over a bit at the corner of his eye.

"Why hello there," Old Man James chuckled, his voice matching his grin, sweet and kind. That _really_ helped Jazz's shyness drain away from him a bit. His face was no longer bright red much, and he was now able to gaze right at the old mans face without any needs of peaking anymore. "My name is Old Man James, but you can call me William. What's your name, lad?"

Jazz wished that Old Man James didn't ask him that question. He absoluetly _hated _it when people asked him his name, and that was only because 'Jazz' was more of a females name than it was for a male (back then it was, but today it could be either for a boy or a girl). Jazz closed his china-blue eyes and took in a soft, but deep breath, then released it as he opened his eyes back up. Old Man James was still kindly smiling at him with his friendly, heart-warming grin.

"...Jazz...my name is Jazz Liv Roberts," Jazz shyly and sort of embarrassedly spoke up, introducing himself finally. He waited, taking every single second that Old Man James didn't say anything else back at him suspenseful and embarrassing, but after waiting ten seconds straight with nothing but complete silence between Old Man James and the twelve-year-old boy, Jazz was surprised to hear Old Man James actually chuckle a bit, but it wasn't out of mocking or anything like that. Old Man James was actually...still smiling at Jazz and everything, keeping his sweetness and kindess completely there.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jazz," Old Man James bowed his head, and then looked back at all of the children that were still having a great time on the little playground, and the few teenagers that were still chatting in the garden. Jazz realized then that Old Man James had a couple of scars on the bottom half of his neck on the right.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Old Man James then asked, still keeping his full attention with his eyes on the kids and teenagers on the little playground and garden, but his listening was fully on Jazz.

"...Yeah, I am," Jazz sighed, hoping to death that Old Man James wouldn't ask any questions about his home life or how he got there at the orphanage because Jazz felt that he told enough lies to people in just one day.

"Well, Jazz, I've been here for plenty of years now," Old Man James shared

Jazz began to grow satisfied with this kind old man, thinking what his story could possibly be. Maybe it wasn't as tragic and horrible as his own. Jazz shrugged to himself, then started swiftly rocking back and forth in the copy of the exact rocking chair that was like the one Old Man James was rocking in. A small, cute smile was now on Jazz's face as he kept his sweet and innocent china-blue eyes on the elderly man.

"If you don't mind me by asking, William...what have you been doing here at the orphanage?" Jazz questioned with a single shrug of his shoulders.

"Working, my lad," Old Man James answered "I've been working here. I live here, actually. I take care and watch over the little children, babies, toddlers, and some of the teenagers, but I mostly read stories, play with, and talk to the little ones,"

"How long have you been working here?" Jazz then asked

"Many, many years now, Jazz...ever sense I was fourty-five years old, but I'm now eighty-fine after so many years working here...you know something, Jazz?" Old Man William asked as he turned his head back over to Jazz, his smile now off of his face, but you could still tell that he was that same loving and caring elder.

Jazz was surprised, his eyes shining off how surprised he was, actually. He seriously couldn't believe that Old Man James has been working with children, toddlers, babies, and some teens in that very orphanage for many, many years straight with no troubles at all.

"What is it, William?" Jazz asked

"...I was in the war, I was in the navy...I, however, lost my wife and lost my baby girl when I was in my late thirties...I was alone after that in my apartment building after returning home from everything that I was in...but after I hit fourty-five, I searched for a new job, and this is where I found it, here at the orphange to help take care and watch over the little ones...but something keeps going on with them...every time I see the children, they at least have one type of injury all the sudden, whether it's a bruise, cut, bump...heck, even a bad scar or a broken bone or two even," Old Man James went on explaining his life story in a shorter version, which led him to his job at the orphanage, but he still didn't know that the children and teenagers were going through there under that very roof of that stone orphange.

Jazz just continued swiftly rocking back and forth in the rocking chair that he was sitting in beside Old Man James, a half shocked/ half nervous expression now on his face as he picked up his right leg and curled it up to his stomach, where he placed his head on his knee and his right hand over his terrible scar the he recieved from his mother with the flying knife. The memories of Summer's scar below her eye and the horrible bruise on the side of David's nose struck Jazz's mind all the sudden as he digested Old Man James's words about the children all recieving some type of injury out of no where.

"..How are they all getting hurt?" Jazz asked

Old Man James shrugged his shoulders as he continued to swiftly rock in the rocking chair that he was sitting in.

"I don't know," Old Man James sighed "but it certainly does make my heart ache. I hate to see these poor kids in pain,"

"William...how do you keep from going crazy? I hope I'm not sounding like an idiot or anything towards you, but you lost your wife and daughter, got scars from the war, and witness these unknown injuries on these poor children and teenagers...how do you actually pull through it?"

To Jazz's surprise yet again, Old Man James actually grew his grin once again on his face as he turned his sight up to the nighttime sky, certainly loving how the stars and moon glimmered to light everything in sight up.

"I pull through it all, Jazz...it's simple to do because I know that one day we'll all fly to Heaven with our own wings and no more injuries, meaning that the children will be healed, my scars won't longer be on my neck, and I'll see my wife and daughter again after all of these years with them being gone...but I might end up going way before you and the rest of the children do," Old Man James sighed, but his words were yet soft with happiness.

A half concerned/half confused expression formed on Jazz's face when he thought about what Old Man James said that he'd be gone before the rest of the kids and teens in the orphanage.

"What do you mean by that, William? Leaving before I do and the rest of the kids and teenagers here, I mean?" Jazz questioned, which is when he recieved Old Man James's friendly and caring small grin again.

"I've lived my life to the fullest in my opinion, Jazz...and just like everybody in this world...the Lord will soon call us to our real home...meaning that no one stays here on earth forever," Old Man James explained "I protected the people of the world when fighting in the war and my scars prove it...and I went off in the navy even...my wife and daughter I treated with absolutely full love and care until they both died, my wife from breast cancer, and my little girl from being kidnapped soon after...I took care and watched over these children and teenagers here for over twenty years after it all...I've lived my life, Jazz...and yours, just like all of the kids and teens here...is just beginning,"

Jazz just went on swiftly rocking back and forth in the rocking chair besides Old Man James, gazing at the eldery man with full surprising feelings after taking in his lecture, but still, Jazz still didn't understand what Old Man James meant when he said he'd be leaving way before he or any other of the children would.

"Maybe you can spend time with me tomorrow, Jazz. You can watch me take care of the little ones and you can even lend a hand, sound good?" Old Man James asked

Without any hesitation or any need to think, the twelve-year-old boy nodded his head and he smiled his full, handsome, movie-star smile.

"Yeah! That sounds great to me, William!" Jazz cheerfully thrilled out, which made Old Man James smile even brighter as he chuckled a bit.

"Good, good. I'll come and get you," Old Man James instructed

"I actually also have two friends. Summer and David are their names. Is is okay if they join in, too?" Jazz asked

"Sure, Jazz. I don't see why not," Old Man James nodded his head.

Before another word could be spoken, the back door flew open again, and there stood Sarah with her dark, dark green eyes still hard and cold, but she was now dressed in her lacey, yellow nightgown and her dark brown hair was now down from its bun, running long and wavy down the white ladies back.

"DINNERS READY, CHILDREN!" Sarah called out, before she left the doorway, leaving the door wide open as the children quickly dropped what they were doing and rushed up the porch. They entered back into the orphanage all cheerfully and laughing together, the few teenagers following and whispering to each other.

"You best eat, Jazz. You sound hungry. I can hear your stomach growling," Old Man James chuckled

Jazz playfully rolled his china-blue eyes as he stood up from the rocking chair that he was sitting in.

"Aren't you going to eat, William?" Jazz asked "a great man needs his energy, too, ya dig?"

Old Man James chuckled some more as Jazz joined in a little bit with the joke that he just said, right before Old Man James simply shook his head. (Remember when Jazz thought that Mr. Henderson reminded him of someone who was the other great man? Well, Old Man James is the other great man).

"The adults here eat later, after all of the children head up to bed for the night. We eat at a different time, understand? And besides, I had a big lunch earlier today, so I'm good for the rest of the night," Old Man James shared

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, I'm positive, Jazz. Just go on and eat. I'm going to stay out here for a little longer and then head in for the night," Old Man James said

Jazz understood and nodded his head, telling Old Man James that he'd see him in the morning, right before he recieved one last smile from the sweet old man, and Jazz then entered the orphanage, closing the door all the way behind him like David did it before. Jazz continued his walk through the orphanage until he entered the huge dining room, where many children were already sitting at the different tables, laughing and talking as they ate some biscuits and corn on the cob. Other teenagers and kids were in what looked like a lunch line from school, except they were carrying plates instead of trays, and they were all dressed in their pajamas, robes, socks, and slippers.

Jazz saw Summer and David at the end of the line, so he quickly retrieved a plate and met up with the two of them at the end of the line.

"Hey, guys," Jazz greeted

"Hey, Jazz," Summer shyly and nervously spoke, which really concerned Jazz by the way her tone was.

"Sup, Jazz," David then greeted back, but his greeting seemed very scared, and that just made Jazz even more confused and concerned...but what really struck Jazz with complete shock was when David removed his hand from over one of his eyes...and it was now surrounded by a big shade of a mixture of black, blue, and purple, it shining off to grab anyone's attention.

"David! What happened to your eye?!" Jazz gasped, which is when David placed one of his pointer fingers over his mouth and shushed Jazz.

Nervously, David bit down on his bottom lip and softly told Jazz that he had fell and hit his eye on the railing of the staircase, but Jazz knew that, that couldn't have been right. Something was totally wrong...Jazz remembered what Old Man James said to him, informing that these questioning injuries kept popping up on all of the kids out of no where...and he had no idea how it was all happening...

"That must've been one heck of a pretty bad fall to get a shiner like that, David," Jazz pointed out, his voice concerned and uncertain.

"Uh, yeah...ha, ha...just my luck, huh?" David slurred, trying his best to make it sound like he was joking around, but the tone of his voice was too nervous and scared to even come out with phony snickers.

Jazz cocked an eyebrow, but just shook his head and didn't dare to say another word while he, Summer, and David started heading down the lunch line to fetch their food.

"I keep telling you that we deserve more to eat!" a female voice suddenly exclaimed out of no where.

Jazz, Summer, and David shot their attention down to the way bottom of the lunch line to see an eleven-year-old looking girl that had light tan skin, shagged up, messy, ash black hair that went down to the top of her neck, angry filled dark blue eyes that had the same shade of black, blue, and purple shining off around both of them, and she was dressed in a stained brown T-shirt, and jeans that cut off at her knees, which were tattered and torn a bit, too. She didn't dare to change into her pajamas, Jazz figured to himself. But it wasn't just her looks and attitude that got Jazz, Summer, and David's attention...it was that she was sassing off to a man, who had a wedding ring that looked just like Sarah's on his finger, minus the diamond. That must've been Sarah's husband, Jazz thought to himself, and he certainly didn't look pleased towards this girl.

"I keep telling you, Ella!" Sarah's husband snapped "you have enough on your plate to eat! Now why don't you just shut your mouth and eat what you got before you start tasting your own blood run through the gaps of your teeth that will soon be gone!"

The girl, who must've been named Ella, clenched her hands into tight fists and narrowed her eyes that were full of even more rage at the white man with his flowing blonde hair and heartless, light blue sheets of ice that he had for two eyes.

The whole dining room was now silent, and Jazz realized that some of the other kids had started crying and whimpering at the sight of Sarah's husband and Ella going back and forth with each other. Jazz then witnessed Summer and David exchange frowns from upon their faces as tears started filling their eyes, too.

"What's wrong, guys?" Jazz asked in such a soft whisper so only David and Summer could hear his words.

David and Summer turned their sorrow looks over to the twelve-year-old boy, which that worried him.

"You shouldn't be here, Jazz...this place is dangerous...David and I should've told you before, but now we are...this place isn't a safe and loving home...it's a painful and evil living hell," Summer whispered

Jazz was then struck with shock, having that very hard to believe, considering that he's witnessed the children laugh and play together as the teenagers did, too, and Old Man James brought a whole lot more brightness and joyful love and care into the orphanage.

"Summer's right, Jazz. You should've ran away from your home some place else. This orphanage is not what you think," David warned, his tears starting to fall from his innocent eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jazz questioned, but before David and/or Summer could reply to his question, Ella's rage filled voice was heard, hollering out throughout the whole dining room and possibly the entire orphanage, "YOU DON'T THREATEN ME LIKE THAT!"

Everybody gasped, right before Jazz, Summer, and David witnessed along with all of the other children and teenagers Sarah's husband kick Ella's legs out from under her, and then start to stomp on and beat her with his own two clenched fists, which were stone-hard and trembling so hard from being clenched so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn red.

Ella bucked around, trying her best to pick herself up from the floor and run, but Sarah's husband got down on top of her and sat on her waist, trying his best to get his hands under her shirt, but Ella punched him straight across the face and caused him to fall off from sitting on top of her body.

Jazz's eyes shot big as his mouth dropped open, and the rest of the children, including David and Summer, all pouted with huge amounts of sorrow and bawled their eyes out like their lives depended on it. Jazz seriously couldn't believe what his china-blue eyes were meeting. Was he dreaming? No, he couldn't have been. He would've remembered falling asleep...meaning that what he was seeing...it was all _actually happening_!

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Sarah's husband bitterly called Ella every word in the book as he grabbed her by her arm when she attempted running away from him and he smacked and punched her across the face over and over again, right before he kicked her back down on the floor...and laughed while all of the other children cried. "NOW GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM, ELLA! NO FOOD FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

Without any hesitation, spitting up a little bit of blood at the same time, Ella quickly and painfully got back up on her sore feet and cried her eyes out as she bashed out of the dining room, going as fast as her two feet could carry her.

Jazz continued just standing there, his eyes big and mouth wide open, while his throat began to feel sore from holding back the tears.

"If we tell anyone about being abused here, we'll get it a whole lot worse," David whispered, turning his attention back to Jazz as he fetched up a biscuit for himself and placed it on his plate.

"...We warned you that this place was evil and dark, Jazz," Summer sighed, placing a corn cob on her plate.

Jazz didn't know what to say. He was already frozen, too scared to even think about what else he could possibly witness or hear in that orphanage. There was no escape. Sarah had locked all of the doors and windows with the key from around her neck, and after you claim to live there in the orphanage, the only way out is to be adopted. Jazz couldn't believe what he was thinking, actually wanting to run away to the orphanage because he thought it would give him a new loving life, but instead, it was just like his life back at his house without Jonas and stuck with the new abusive Marnie, but the orphanage was a thousand times worse!

Just as Jazz reached for a biscuit, a leather belt came down with a whistling sound and it smacked him hard in the hand, causing him to let out a loud howl of pain that echoed through the dining room that was already filled with the other children and teenagers cries and whimpers.

David and Summer cried even more at the terrible sight of their new friend getting swat on the first day of him being there.

Jazz looked over the counter and saw Sarah, evilness frozen in her eyes and pure anger on her face as she clenched the leather belt in her right hand.

"Wait your turn, new one! You get your food after your right in front of the basket it's placed in, ya hear?!" Sarah bellowed, right before she attempted to slap Jazz across the face with her free hand, but Summer quickly rushed over and allowed herself to get smacked instead of Jazz.

Summer's hand flung to her face, and released a sharp yelp of pain from feeling the stings that were now poking all over her cheek rapidly and painfully.

"What the heck, Summer?!" Sarah bitterly bellowed as she took a hold of the girls long, black hair and gave it a hard pull, right before she released her and thumped her over her head again. Hot, steaming tears began falling out of Summer's eyes as she rubbed the part of her hair that was yanked and her cheek from where she was slapped with her other hand.

"I-I'm s-sorry, but I-" Summer sniffled

"I don't want to hear it! Go upstairs to your bedroom! Now! No dinner for you tonight!" Sarah proclaimed as she gave Summer one more hard smack, and then she shot and pointed one of her pointer fingers out to one of the arch doorways, which is when Summer quickly jetted off, crying her heart out as she bolted as fast as she could until she was upstairs to the second floor.

When Sarah wasn't looking, she being too busy on watching Summer flee the room, Jazz snatched one of the biscuits up from its basket and placed it in his pocket, so he could take it upstairs after dinner and give it to Summer to eat. David witnessed Jazz do that, and he just quietly told him to shush when nobody was watching them. Jazz retrieved his food with David, and the two of them sat down in two open chairs that were right next to each other. Everybody was silent now...nobody was laughing or sharing secrets anymore...they were all just nibbling and chewing softly on their corn cobs and biscuits as they drank down small cups of water...and the only words that were spoken was when David whispered so quietly to Jazz that he was sorry for lying about his black eye...informing him that it was Sarah who did it to him for some reason that he didn't know.

After dinner, David and Jazz headed upstairs with the other children, which is when Jazz snuck the biscuit over to Summer, and she thanked him with a small kiss on the cheek, right before Jazz thanked her for protecting him from getting smacked, then the two of them said good-night, and David showed Jazz their bedroom.

Not much was in there. Unlike the rest of the house, the floors were cold, old, creaky, and gray, and the two beds looked just as old with dark blue and white matching covers and a single big pillow on both beds that matched the covers resting on top of the mattresses. The walls were both painted dark gray, which was also pealing a bit at the top, and there was only one window that was between the two beds, which was nailed shut with old, torn up, light gray curtains hanging from its rusting holder at the top. A single TV rested on a stand inbetween the front of the two beds, too. At that moment with the abuse and the bedrooms of the house, Jazz was thinking that he shouldn't have left Marnie. Sure, she was now abusive, too, but she wasn't as abusive as Sarah, her husband, and the other adults that worked their in the orphanage.

Jazz didn't bring any pajamas from his home, considering that he was in a hurry to pack with his mother pounding hard at his bedroom door, so all Jazz did was strip himself down until he was wearing nothing but his boxers and a pair of white socks, which was all he was going to wear to sleep in, and considering that it was only him and David, it was okay to be like that in front of the same gender.

Jazz sat down on his new bed, which really didn't feel new one bit. It seriously felt like it was made out of concrete and stone for Pete's sake! The covers didn't feel so soft either. They were more itchy and like sandpaper. Jazz was now extremely missing his old life back at his house with his own bedroom and loving folks, but he desperatly knew that the only way you could escape the orphanage was to get adopted.

David was kicking back on his bed, too, cards being held in his hands as he handed some random ones over to Jazz, because they were coming to play some 'Go Fish' before they went to sleep for the night.

"You got any threes?" David asked

"Go fish..." Jazz sighed for about what felt like the millionth time that night, but it was truly only the tenth time. "Say, David, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," David snickered "you can ask me anything, Jazz. What is it?"

Jazz took in a deep breath and let it out as he looked up from over his cards and met his eyes with David's.

"...Why does Sarah, her husband, and the other adults that work here beat us like that?"

David pouted as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I could answer that, Jazz, but I can't. We don't know why they abuse us. They just think it's alright to do," David sighed

"Well, it's not!" Jazz exclaimed "got any fives, by the way?"

"Go fish, Jazz," David sighed again. "And I know that it's not fine, but we can't control these adults. The only guy that's nice here and loves the children is Old Man James, but we're not allowed to let him know about the abuse either,"

"He's suspicious about their injuries, though. It's one of the things him and I talked about outside. Don't you think he deserves to know?" Jazz questioned

"Personally, yes," David nodded his head. "But we can't tell him or else these adults will treat us much worse,"

"How could it _possibly _get any worse?! You guys are getting hollered at and beaten, and that girl Ella was just about sexually harrassed by Sarah's husband here!" Jazz exclaimed in a whisper, as if somebody was listening in on their coversation when nobody really was.

"Jazz, believe it," David warned "they _can _make things worse somehow, and don't ask me how, they just can. Hey, got any twos?"

"Yeah," Jazz sighed as he tossed the few twos that he had from his cards onto the floor. "You got any fives?"

"Yep," David replied, doing the exact same thing with his fives by tossing them onto the floor, just like Jazz did. "We've been playing this for quite a bit now in my mind. Want to do something else, Jazz?"

"Like what?" Jazz questioned as he sat his cards down onto the nightstand that was between his and David's beds, right below the window.

David shrugged his shoulders, then rested his cards down onto the nightstand on top of Jazz's.

"How about we watch some TV before we crash for the night?" Jazz then suggested

"Alright, sure," David nodded his head as he snatched up the remote that was under the lamp, which was turned on, from the nightstand. Jazz watched as David turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels, trying to find a show that the two of them would enjoy before they both went to sleep.

Jazz picked up the pillow that was on his bed and rested it up and patted it two times, right before he laid back and rested his head on the hard, sandpaper like fabric and watched the channels get flipped through.

Suddenly then, though, Jazz's eyes grew big at one of the shows that was quickly flipped through because the background looked so familiar to him.

"Wait, wait! David, go back a few channels!" Jazz instructed

"Why?" David asked

"Just please do it," Jazz begged, keeping his china-blue eyes glued onto the TV screen. "I think I saw something familiar,"

David took a few seconds to digest Jazz's words, but then he shrugged and started flipping back through the channels, until Jazz told him to stop. Confusedy, David realized that the channel was the news and he rested his head back on his beds pillow, too.

"Oh my god..." Jazz took in a deep breath and let it out, his eyes still remaining full of shock.

"What is it, Jazz?" David asked, confusedly, looking back and forth from the reporter lady that was dressed in red on the TV screen to his friend.

"That lady...she's in my old bedroom,"

"What?!"

"That's my old bedroom! Why are news reporters in my bedroom!"

Silence formed between Jazz and David as they watched the reporter lady talk as she flipped her long, light, light brown hair over her shoulders over and over again between some of her words.

"_Here we are in Marnie and Jonas Roberts's house, in their son, Jazz's, bedroom who is now MIA, missing in action, and with Jonas Roberts's now dead from being stabbed by Jonas's ex-girlfriend, Lily Stuart, who was just recently hauled in my the police, Marnie Roberts's has now went through a whole lot with drinking and smoking a whole lot in just one night of her husband being gone. With Jazz now gone as well, Marnie had lost it, taking things a bit too far with herself. The neighbors from across the street, their daughter, Samantha Luis, saw Marnie carry a chair up to her sons bedroom from the window, right before she tied a rope around her sons bedroom fan. Samantha quickly informed her folks and they called the police, but by the time they had arrived, Marnie had hung herself and was already dangling completely dead with her face now completely light blue from the lack of oxygen, and not to mention her leaving a message written on Jazz's bedroom wall in red spray paint saying the exact words: 'I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE WITHOUT MY HUSBAND AND SON'," _the female reporter with the light, light brown hair and dressed in red reported into her microphone, right before the screen switched over from her, to the footage of Jazz's mother hanging from his bedroom fan with the rope around her neck, the chair that she carried up the stairs kicked out from under her, and the message in spray paint written on the wall behind her.

Hot, steaming tears immidately filled up and shined off in Jazz's china-blue eyes as he covered his mouth with one of his hands, thinking to himself that Marnie still actually _did _care and love him, and now she was officially dead from committing suicide.

"Oh my god...no...no, no, no! That's my mother! She _can't _be dead! My fathers already dead! I can't have my mom dead, too!" Jazz cried

Quickly, David turned the TV off and rushed over to Jazz, which is when he consoled him the best he could for about five minutes straight of nothing but crying and whimpering. Jazz kept saying that it was all his fault for leaving and everything, but David continued telling him over and over again that it wasn't his fault one bit.

After crying for five minutes straight then, David got under his covers and went to sleep as Jazz did the same, even though the bed was breaking his back and cramping his neck up, and he continued crying to himself softly until he was finally knocked out for the night, which wasn't for twenty-five or so minutes later after David fell fast asleep...and only God knows what'll happen next to the poor abused children and teens the next day or so...

**AN: Only 1 more chapter of Jazz's life story and then it'll be time to switch back over to the Curtis's family ranch in the present! Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	39. Jazz's Life Story (Part 5)

**AN: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading my first ever story on here up to this high point and thanks to my great friends who are reviewing, I'm still goin' on! Now, here's the last part of Jazz's life story that'll wrap everything up until the present at the Curtis's family ranch flashes back! What is all happening with Jazz at the abusive orphanage? Let's find out!**

_Chapter 39_

A couple of weeks, but what felt like hard and painful years, had passed, and Jazz has been living in the orphanage with Summer, David, and all of the other children and teenagers, every single one of them being abused for ridiculous reasons that weren't even actual reasons by Sarah, her husband, and all of the other adults that worked their in the orphanage, except Old Man James, though.

It was another freezing cold, winter night, and snow was gently dancing its way down from the dark nighttime sky. A lot has happened in the orphanage after just those few weeks. Many of the children have been adopted and taken away to new and loving homes with new parents that would actually give them kisses, hugs, laughs, and a joyful life to its fullest...but, however, Jazz wasn't one of those lucky kids or teens to be taken away from the evil orphanage. Summer wasn't a lucky one either...but David...he actually was. Two loving parents named Amy and Paul Stone had always tried for a baby, but when Amy just couldn't get pregnant, she and Paul traveled to the orphanage to adopt a little baby. They did so, adopting one-month-old Judy, but before they left, they looked out the back from one of the windows and saw David sitting on one of the swings with Jazz chilling on the other swing beside him, and Summer was sitting in the snow in front of both of them, the three of them talking and trying to cheer each other up.

After just laying their eyes on the thirteen-year-old boy, the happily married couple of Amy and Paul Stone both informed Sarah that they also wanted to adopt David...which meant the thirteen-year-old boy had packed up the stuff that was technically his from his and Jazz's bedroom, then gave Jazz and Summer both long hugs, telling them both that he'd never forget them and that they'd always be his best friends...right before he gave his new parents family kisses, and then hopped into the back of their SUV.

David was long gone, living such a new and thrilling life with new loving folks and a little baby sister on the other side of town...and not only that, but a whole lot more has happened at the orphange with David now out of Jazz and Summer's lives.

Believe it or not, after plently of restless and what felt like back-breaking nights with sleeping in his painful bed in his room that only brought back memories from when he and David used to talk until they fell fast asleep, play cards, share secrets, tell jokes, and watched some TV, Jazz couldn't take the orphanage anymore. His room brought back too many memories, and he very much missed having David there. (So that's how one friend of Jazz's ended up gone. David moved away.)

Nevertheless, when Jazz simply went downstairs one night to find Sarah reading a book in her pajamas by the fireplace in the living room with her husbands arm around her, they instantly demanded why he was down there when he should've been sleeping. Jazz apologized and told Sarah and her husband that his room brought too many memories of him and David, and not to mention the fact that he actually shared that he missed David...but to Jazz's surprise, Sarah slapped him and bitterly exclaimed harsh words to him, right before her husband chased Jazz out of the orphanage until he was in the backyard, which is when Sarah's husband laughed evilly and proclaimed that Jazz could sleep outside from now on. And so...that was what was done.

Ever sense David left the orphanage with new parents, a new baby sister, and a new life in general, Jazz started sleeping in the garden that was in the backyard of the orphanage, using the soil and snow as his blanket as he tried to get over how freezing and numb he now was over and over again, night after night. (That's what Jazz meant when he said that he came from a garden.)

He was beaten all up with scratches, cuts, and bruises, tears always being held back until he was fully alone in the freezing winter night in the snowy garden. Jazz had to be strong though. He wasn't allowed to cry. (He hasn't cried so much ever sense he was abused.)

Jazz had started lying to Old Man James every time he was questioned about his injuries, and just lying to his elderly friend as he helped out with the little ones just wounded and scarred Jazz's heart even more.

However...on the seventh day of being in the orphanage...something happened to Old Man James...

Jazz laid there in the snow and soil of the garden, his tearful eyes gazing up at the nighttime sky as he shivered and sniffled, allowing his tears to fall as he remembered all that was happening and what all that actually _had _happened with him being in the orphanage.

(_Italic: Flashbacks _Regular print: Jazz's thinking and remembering in the present)

One of the horrible memories that had happened there in the orphanage was what happened to Old Man James...

_"He was in the war and went in the navy, huh?" Jazz reminded himself as he crawled out of his bone-snapping bed and painfully stretched his sore legs and arms, rubbing his cramping neck while he was at it. It was a few days before David was actually adopted, and the sun was shining in the clear blue sky of that chilly winter morning. The clock had just struck 7:00 in the morning, and nobody in the whole orphanage was awake yet. Not even Old Man James was up, and that was strange because he's always usually up by 6:00 every morning to get all of his work done and breakfast ate before he started working with the children._

_Jazz quickly dressed himself in a pair of his dark gold jeans, dark brown T-shirt, and his old jean jacket, being extra quiet and careful while he made his bed and brushed his hair to make them both look good as new, so he wouldn't wake David, who was still surprisingly sleeping peacefully in his best, up._

_"William sure works hard...I never thought watching kids could be so hard-working and exhausting, but yet, he's used to it," Jazz thought to himself as he tiptoed over to the door and quietly took a hold of its doorknob. He turned it around as far as it could go, and then peaked out in the hallway to make sure that nobody else was up. No one was, just like Jazz suspected. "He deserves a delicious breakfast in bed. My father always did say that I was a great cook before he passed away...my Mama did, too...before she went insane, that is," Jazz sighed to himself as he quietly snuck out of his and David's bedroom, then silently closed the door all the way behind him, not releasing the doorknob until the door was fully shut._

_The whole orphanage was silent, and seeing no children chasing around after each other and witnessing teenagers whisper secrets to each other was completely different in Jazz's opinion. It felt so different, so strange, bringing back memories to him when he used to walk around his house all by himself to make his folks breakfast in bed, just like he was going to do with Old Man James._

_Jazz scrambled up some eggs and fixed up some pieces of bacon, along with two slices of toast with grape-jelly on them, and a cup of milk, everything all set up on a tray to take to the sweet old man. Quietly, Jazz tiptoed back up the stairs with the breakfast tray in his hands, and he continued quietly and silently stalking down the second-story hallway, where Old Man James's bedroom was, all the way down the second floor of the orphanages hall._

_"William?" Jazz quietly greeted as he opened up the door that entered the elderly mans room with his free hand. There in the doorway the twelve-year-old boy stood, battering his china-blue eyes a bit as he gazed at Old Man James, who was peacefully sleeping under the soft and cozy looking covers of his bed, his eyes shut and a smile printed on his face. His hands were folded on top of his chest to, and it seemed like to Jazz that he was having such a sweet dream or two properly._

_"William? Are you awake?" Jazz asked, entering the bedroom from just standing in the doorway with the breakfast tray still being held in his hands. But Old Man James didn't reply or move a mussel after Jazz's question was asked. A confused expression formed on Jazz's face as he walked all the way up to the bed and rested the breakfast tray down on the nightstand._

_"William?" Jazz questioned yet again as he began gently shaking and nudging the elderly mans shoulder, but still, he wouldn't say a single word back or move one bit. Jazz began growing absoluetly concerned, confused, and worried all in one, and he continued gently nudging and pushing Old Man James's shoulder a bit while he whispered his name a couple of more times...but yet...he still wouldn't answer._

_At that moment, Jazz knew that something was absoluetly wrong. Old Man James would've woke up and realized Jazz was there by that time, but when he still wouldn't move at all, Jazz quickly shot up from sitting on the bed beside his elderly friend and bashed out of the room as fast as he could go, hollering out over and over again, "SARAH! SARAH!"_

_Jazz's voice echoed through the whole orphanage, which instantly caused everybody to get shocked wide awake. _

_"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, JAZZ?!" Sarah yelled after she rushed out into the hallway with her husband, both of them wearing their robes and anger swimming around in both of their heartless eyes._

_Jazz recieved a strong punch in the shoulder by Sarah, and then a powerful kick in his bad shin that had his scar by Sarah's husband, which caused Jazz to holler out howls of pain, but the pain didn't stop him from saying that something was wrong with Old Man James. First off, Sarah's husband smacked Jazz again all because he made some breakfast when he wasn't allowed to even go downstairs without any of the adults awake, and that made Jazz force himself to hold back the tears because he wasn't allowed to cry, and Sarah checked on Old Man James. She attempted waking him up with the same tactics that Jazz used, but when he still wouldn't wake up, the cops were ended up getting called._

_"What's wrong with him?" Jazz asked Summer after she walked back over to him and David, who was standing right beside him with his arm smacked around his shoulder to help him feel better the best he could._

_Old Man James had tons of police officers now surrounding his bed, each of them having tears starting to form in their eyes and sorrow frowns were marked on each of their faces. Summer had just came back to Jazz and David after checking and listening to what the police officers were saying to each other, and Sarah and her husband._

_Summer pouted, her black eye that she recieved a couple of days before from Sarah's husband hiding and shining off the best it could behind some of her black hair. _

_"Jazz..." Summer sighed, her British accent still pretty, but right now, it was more sad than ever. "...I'm sorry...but Old Man James is dead..."_

Just the plain thought of Old Man James being dead certainly brought even more tears to Jazz's china-blue eyes. He was such a sweet and innocent old man who loved all of the children and teenagers in the orphanage...but now Jazz completely understood what Old Man James meant when he told him on the first day that they actually talked for the first time and informed that he'd be leaving before Jazz and the other young souls that lived within the orphanage did too.

Jazz's guitar, the wooden one that he was given and greatly loved by his father, than popped up into Jazz's head, bringing even more tears to his china-blue eyes for two reasons, one, because his father was obviously dead, and two...the guitar was smashed, broken into two different pieces.

_The twelve-year-old boy had just said good-bye to David with Summer, and after he oficially DID leave the orphanage with his new family and new life, Jazz and Summer just wanted to be alone. _

_The two of them slumped up the stairs and both said they'd see each other later, right before they walked into their bedrooms. Summer closed her door right away, but Jazz stood there in the doorway, frozen with his eyes now big a bit from what they were meeting. Sarah's husband, who's name Jazz finally heard about was Joey, was there by Jazz's bed, holding his guitar because he spotted it when he was making sure that David had collected up all of his stuff._

_"Hey! That's mine!" Jazz cried out, breaking the silence._

_Joey narrowed his heartless, cold eyes, and he slowly peered over his shoulder to realize that the slightly trembling boy was standing in the doorway, his eyes now full of fear. A devious, evil, plotting smile grew on the man, and he fully turned around, Jazz's guitar still in his hands._

_"What are you doing with a guitar, kid? You trying to become a rockstar or something?" Joey laughed_

_Jazz tensed up at his mocking laughter as his throat started feeling sore on the inside from him holding back the tears, but he wasn't allowed to cry unless he wanted the leather belt to get him instead of just hands and feet. _

_"...Actually, yes. It's my dream to become a rockstar," Jazz piped up, his eye contact now directly on the floor, and his heart was nearly leaping up in his troat then. The poor boy seriously wished that he had kept his mouth shut and left the room without saying a single thing to Joey. However, Jazz knew if he did that at that exact moment, Joey would hurtfully grab his arm and yank him back into the room until they were right in front of each other. Jazz was just lucky that Joey hadn't hit him or throw anything at him yet, considering that the memory from a couple days back drained all inside of Jazz's head, reminding him of the time Joey threw a brick at him, but thank God that he missed. _

_"Dreams?! Dreams?! You want to talk about dreams that can ACTUALLY come true, kid?! Do ya?!" Joey angrily blustered, making Jazz start to tremble and grow even more frightened. He seriously wished that he had Summer, David, and Old Man James right there with him at that moment, but Old Man James was dead, David was at a new home with a new loving family and life, and Summer was..._

_Jazz gulped down a big lump in his throat before he began stuttering out words the best he could, his voice soft with complete innocent feelings. "Any dream is possible if you put a lot of work and time into it, Joey..."_

_"SHUT UP!" Joey hollered out, making the poor twelve-year-old boy jump a little, and tears started forming in his china-blue eyes, which Joey just snickered rudely and mockingly at. "What were you thinking, Jazz?! You're nothing but twelve-year-old boy with a wooden guitar that's going no where in the world! You have no dreams! No goals! No where to fit in with life! Hell, you don't even have any true friends!"_

_"That's not true!" Jazz cried out, his voice now filled with blustering anger through his steaming hot tears that began dripping down his bright red face. "None of that is true and you know it, Joey! Just because you properly didn't reach your goal in life doesn't mean I can't reach mine at becoming a rockstar! It doesn't mean that anybody in the world can't try to reach theirs either! You should stop treating us all so coldly and stop stomping on our dreams! What's wrong with you?! You got nothing else better to do?!"_

_Before Jazz knew it, he was on the ground from one heck of a painful strike in the cheek. Tearfully and painfully regretting that he should've kept his mouth shut, Jazz rubbed his sore cheek from where he was punched by Joey, as he watched the evil man stand over him, his face now blustering dark red, and his eyes filled with even more demon rage than usual._

_The last thing Jazz remembered before getting choked until he passed out into a painful, sore rest on the floor...was the terrible view and the loud **CRASH **that struck right beside him...which was the guitar that his father gave him...getting smashed into two broken pieces all because of Joey..._

Jazz tried making himself comfortable in the freezing snow and in the hard, crunching soil of the orphanages garden, but he couldn't. His hands were now starting to feel numb, and his white T-shirt with long sleeves, his worn out jeans that was cut where his scar was underneath the fabric, and his worn out, red and white tennis shoes were all starting to feel completely damp, chilling and freezing him completely out.

"They had to take me...hurt me...and break me down until I was nothing but a...twelve-year-old boy with bruises and scratches just reminding...me of it all..." Jazz sniffled to himself in the bone-chilling coolness of the winter night. "They had my heart right in their hands ever since I first entered through the front door...but now...they took my dreams and crushed all of my plans in life...where am I going to go? I can't just stay here and continue being abused until I die...but where will I actually get to go? Who will I be able to trust?" Jazz went on with many more questions to himself as his tears steamed out of him more and more, faster and faster, his tearful china-blue eyes staying on the dark sky that was filled with the glimmering stars and moon...and that's when Summer came back into Jazz's head...

_After David had left the orphanage with his new parents and new baby sibling, Jazz and Summer ended up growing closer and closer. Every single second the two of them spent together felt like an amazing eternity. Jazz loved hearing the beautiful tone of Summer's soft, shy, and absoluetly sweet British accent, and not to mention watching her long black hair flow in the winter breeze, and her shimmering eyes spark up with happiness every time the two of them got together to hang out. _

_Just like Jazz used to do when he hung out with David, him and Summer kicked back and shared secrets, cracked jokes, watched some TV, played all kinds of different card games, and just talk in general, but considering that Summer wouldn't ever replace David, there were different things that Jazz ended up doing with Summer, like they jumped up and down on the beds, sang some songs together (and Summer was actually VERY great at it. Her British accent makes her singing even more glorious, according to Jazz), arm wrestled (once again, Summer was very great at that, but so was Jazz), and actually played on the backyard playground instead of just chilling out on the swings on in the snow together. _

_Summer was fantasic, Jazz thought to himself, and not to mention very kind and pretty. Just remembering Summer's accent and beautiful apperance made Jazz's face blush up, but he always did his best to hide the bright, bright color of pink to show on his skin in front of Summer. She was the only reason that Jazz was staying strong in the orphanage, pulling through the hurtful abusive, Old Man James's sorrow death in his sleep from a heart-attack, and David's departure to his new and amazing life with his new family. _

_Jazz loved seeing Summer's smile and hearing her soft and sweet laughter when the two of them hung out a whole lot, but right after Sarah and Joey realized that they were actually enjoying each other in their presences, the two harsh and abusive adults ordered the two twelve-year-old children to never speak to each other again. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Jazz and Summer from hanging out._

_In the middle of the night, Jazz and Summer would quietly tiptoe in and out of each others rooms to just talk, chuckle, and play a few rounds of cards and whatnot. Pretty much everything that two silent people could do past the strike of 11:00 was all that Jazz and Summer did when quietly taking turns hanging out in each others rooms. It was just a good thing that Summer didn't have a roomate yet, or else she'd be going nuts to tell Sarah and Joey about Summer and Jazz still sneaking out to see each other when they're not even allowed to look at each other anymore, because if this girl didn't speak up and tell Joey and Sarah, and if they found it out themselves, they'd not only beat Jazz and Summer until they were black, blue, purple, and completely numb and sore, but they'd do the same thing to her because she kept that secret from them. _

_Most often during the day and afternoon, Jazz would hang out in the backyard and throw some small rocks up to Summer's bedroom window, which is when she'd open the dusty and old window up and sit on the windowsill as she and Jazz giggled and talked to each other. Every single minute that passed, Summer started loving Jazz more and more, and he felt the same way for her, but they would always remain nothing but best friends._

_However, their friendship had some tough spots when they had to witness the other get beaten, cursed at, and spit upon a bit, Summer going through it more than Jazz, and the two of them wouldn't know what to say and/or do. _

_Summer started developing deep, dark bruises and painful scartches and bumps. Her scar wasn't the only mark she had printed on her skin anymore. She didn't even look human, completely nothing but black, blue, purple, and completely in pain, but Jazz still cared about her anyway, sneaking in some bandages and icepacks to her in the middle of the late nighttime nights, along with some medicine, too._

_But on one day, about a week after David's departure...something happened to Summer..._

_Jazz was all by himself in the backyard that winter afternoon, the rest of the children not wanting to come out until later since they just ate lunch, and Jazz wanted to talk to Summer. It was a perfect moment. Nobody else was around, meaning no one was watching or listening as he went against Sarah and Joey's order yet again. _

_With one of his hands, the other being stuffed in his worn out jeans pocket, Jazz snatched up a small rock and aimed it perfectly up at Summer's bedroom window, which is when he tossed it, and listened to it click against the dusty glass...but that was strange, because Summer didn't come to the window and open it up like she would usually do the second that the first rock was thrown. _

_Confusedly, Jazz threw another small rock, listening to the click sound hit gently against the glass window again, and he patiently waited for about ten seconds, but there was still no response from Summer...not a single response to the two small rocks clicking against her bedroom window at all..._

_"What the heck..." Jazz mumbled to himself, his tone filled with confusion, as he swiped up some more small rocks and continued tossing them up to his friends bedroom window until no more small rocks were being held in either of his hands, but there was still not a single reply from Summer._

_Jazz touched his chin and questioned what the heck was going on. Why wasn't Summer answering him? She usually always would right after the first rock being thrown, but that day, she wasn't even coming to the window and greeting him with her loving smile, before they would usually start chatting and enjoying themselves for one of the rare times sense David left the orphanage and Old Man James's death. _

_The twelve-year-old boy battered his china-blue eyes confusedly for a couple of seconds, then shrugged his shoulders, right before he started picking up and throwing more rocks up at his friends window, but all he got was the same response...nothing but complete dead silence..._

_"Hey," a female voice suddenly spoke up, breaking Jazz's thoughts on getting Summer to come open her window and talk with him like usual._

_Still remaining completely confused, Jazz turned his head to see this brown-haired girl with bruised and scratched up black skin, and a painful grin on her face, along with pure pleading sorrow in her dark brown eyes, which were surrounded by two matching shades of dark purple. _

_"Who are you 'upposed to be?" Jazz questioned_

_"...Brittney...Simons..." the black girl nervously and shyly stuttered as she shook and trembled in the freezing cold breeze. Jazz wasn't so fond of the coldness either, but since he's been sleeping in the garden for the past few nights, he's been painfully getting used to it. It was just surprising that he wasn't getting any cold or anything like that. _

_Jazz cocked an eyebrow at the fourteen or so looking teenaged girl, taking in her apperance from the bottom of her worn out boots, to the top of her long, mangled up hair and bruised up face that was just begging clearly for help._

_"Okay, I know your name, but now here's the tough question...why are you talking to me?" Jazz asked. He wasn't trying to sound rude or anything like that, but the orphanage has really been nothing but as Summer described it to Jazz on his first day there...a painful and evil living hell. _

_Brittney pouted as she placed her right hand on her left shoulder and her left hand down on her right side. She looked just as desperate as every kid and teenager that was living under the orphanages roof. _

_"...It's about your friend Summer...I realized that you were trying to get her to open up her window, but she won't answer, huh?" Brittney nervously gulped_

_Jazz crossed his arms over his chest and bit down on his lip for a second, rolling his eyes in a concerned manner from the lower left corner, to the lower right corner, then straight down the center, right before he gazed back up at Brittney._

_"...Yeah, and?" Jazz spoke up "you know somethin' 'bout her? Why she won't come to the window?"_

_"...Unfortuently," Brittney replied, her words sighing as she painfully nodded her head, getting passed the cramping pains in her neck the best she could. _

_Jazz didn't say anything back. Just hearing how sad Brittney was talking and seeing how she was acting was pure sorrow enough. He knew that something wasn't right. Actually, he knew that something was wrong and going on after Summer wouldn't come to her window to talk to him, but Brittney was bringing down even more pressure and stress down upon his mind and heart._

_"...Summer's not going to come to her window today, nor any other day anymore...she's...gone..." Brittney regretfully spoke up, breaking the hurtful silence, as tears started filling up in her hazel eyes, but she wouldn't allow a single one to fall._

_"Gone?!" Jazz blurted out, thinking that Summer had packed her stuff up and left the orphanage with some new loving and caring folks without even saying good-bye to him like David did for the two of 'em. "What do you mean, she's gone?! Did she leave the orphanage from getting adopted?!"_

_"Oh...she got adopted alright..." Brittney sighed, now beginning to sniffle a bit with her words, but she still wouldn't let a single tear from inside her hazel eyes fall._

_"By who?!" Jazz demanded, half nervous/half sad, because he knew now that he was no longer going to be able to play, talk to, and feel safe and cared for by the last actual friend that he had there in the abusive orphanage._

_"...By Jesus..." Brittney replied. Her voice cracked after she said the Lord's name, and without any other words needing to be spoken, she broke down in tears, allowing every single tear to fall as she shook and trembled in the coldness of the winter afternoon._

Summer was dead. That was the fourth person that Jazz very much cared about who was now dead and on the other side of the sky. Jonas, Marnie, Old Man James, and now Summer. Just remembering the last two words from Brittney, "...By Jesus", just made Jazz's heart sink even more, as it felt like pain and sorrow were both attacking it, squeezing it tightly around all of its sides, getting it ready to pop any minute. (So, Jazz lost the other great friend of his, a.k.a Summer, from death. How'd she die? She was abused to the point until her body couldn't take it any longer...)

Jazz couldn't take it anymore, just laying there in the freezing garden at night, and getting abused throughout the days and afternoons. He seriously had enough. His bruises and scratches from the past weeks might've healed completely, but the dark memories are still very dark and vivid, him being abused, losing the only two friends he had there, getting his guitar smashed by Joey, getting laughed at by a couple of the other abused kids that were his age (that's why he got memories from when the Greasers playfully laughed at him for jokes.), his ex-girlfriend turning out to be a complete psycho, and both of his folks dying.

Jazz quickly stood up from the snowy garden, dusting himself off afterwards, right before he ran over to the high gate and leaped up, climbing over it and running away, leaving the orphanage far behind him, but the dark memories would always haunt and stalk him until the day the Lord would call everyone up to Heaven. Jazz still didn't know where to go, nor who he would trust if he ever ran into anybody, but any place was better than the abusive orphanage, and anybody is better than Sarah, Joey, and all of the other abusive adults that are there in the orphanage.

The town was freezing and absoluetly cold, but that didn't stop Jazz from running as fast as he could, jumping over ice parts and being careful at the same time with the frost and snow. It was still very late and dark, so nobody else was awake and walking around in town, leaving Jazz completely alone...so...the best Jazz could do for shelter was lay in a dark ally, using a tattered, old quilt that he found in the ally to warm him the best he could as he ran his hands up and down his chilly, goose-bump covered up arms, as he took in and let out the sharp winter air...until he passed out in a deep, dark sleep...but after he wake up many hours later...it was no longer dark, and he was in a warm bed with silky covers resting on top of him. Warm soup was resting on this wooden nightstand beside him also, and all he was wearing was his red, white, and blue boxers...and that all was his life story...

**AN: So, that's Jazz's life story. How will the gang take it? What'll happen? Cassidy's supposed to share her story on why she hates her actual name 'Carla' and what happened between her and Joseph next. What will all be said and done next? Yawl will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Please review! Thanks, guys! Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	40. Moonlight and Starry Night

**AN: Sup, everyone! Thanks for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this high point, and I thank my absoluetly tuff and golden friends who are reviewing! Now, it's time to head back to the Curtis's family ranch! How will the gang act towards Jazz's story? Well, let's see! Enjoy chapter 40! (My first chapter in the 40's! Wow, time really _does _certainly fly!) :D**

_Chapter 40_

The Curtis's family ranch houses living room was filled with nothing but complete silence...nothing one bit...not a single sound was heard, other than a owl outside go on and on with its creepy noise that made Jazz yelp and flinch, even though it was outside. After telling his life story, he was afraid about if Sarah, Joey, or any other of the abusive adults from the abusive, haunting orphanage would attempt to track him down and kill him, even though it was a long while since he jumped the gate and left the orphanage.

The Greasers were all struck with shock, fear, and sorrrow, all three in one, with their eyes now widened hugely, and their hearts racing rapidly in their chests, as they just continued sitting there on their spot on the floor all frozen and stiff now. Even 'ol Dally, tough Darry, and usually calm and easy Two-bit was completely struck with so much overwhelming fear, shock, and sorrow. Now everybody knew what was running in and throughout Jazz's mind and what was really stressing him out when he slit his wrists the night before...it was his life story. None of the Greasers, minus Johnny and Cassidy, could believe a twelve-year-old boy could go through so much in just a month, but the only reason Johnny and Cassidy actually _could_ believe it because Cassidy's a twelve-year-old girl who went through a lot with Joseph that caused her to hate her name and not able to trust certain guys, except the Greasers, of course.

"...My father died a month ago...that's why I hate Monday's now...they're not just the start of new weeks that aren't exactly fresh with me...they're painful beginnings that cause me to remember him before Tigerlily stabbed him and allowed him to die..." Jazz sniffled, looking down at his hands that were folded on his lap, allowing some of the tears to begin to fall from his sweet and innocent china-blue eyes.

"...Dang, Jazz...I knew that your life story would be somethin'...but not somethin' like this!" Ponyboy pointed out, finally talking for the first time and breaking the gangs no chatting during Jazz's life story telling thing.

"I'm just confused on how a twelve-year-old girl could _seriously _do that to a man...how the heck could Tigerlily gut and put your father to death, Jazz?!" Two-bit asked

Dally rolled his eyes at Two-bit's question that just brought the terrible memory to Jazz of walking down the stairs and seeing his father laying there on the white living room carpet, which was no longer white and bathed in red from the five or so stab marks in his stomach.

All Two-bit got in response for his question was a couple more sniffles and a shrug from Jazz, and he also earned a hard smack over the head from Dallas.

"Ow!" Two-bit complained. His hand flew to the back of his head from where 'ol Dally thumped him and he gently rubbed it, and the rest of the gang flashed their full, undived attention to the wisecracker and the most violent fighter of their gang.

"It's called being attacked, you moron!" Dally exclaimed at Two-bit, who just looked at him and didn't say a single word back, taking in and digesting Dallas's words while he began feeling the heat of embarrassment flash across his face.

"The two of you, stop it! Jazz is hurt here!" Johnny pointed out, but his voice wasn't harsh or commanding, considering that he _was _Jonathan Cade.

"Johnny-cakes right," Cassidy backed her brother up. "Jazz? You okay?"

The entire gang then turned their attention back to the twelve-year-old brunette-haired boy, who was sniffling a whole lot more by now with his china-blue eyes shimmering off the tears that he was trying to hold back. He absoluetly _hated _crying in front of others, especially his best and only friends. Now the gang knew that he had lied to them a bit in the last few days, but they weren't mad at him one bit. He was hurt. They knew how it felt to hurt so much that they would lie a bit, even Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy. Johnny and Cassidy, on the other hand, you could tell that they were always lying about their folks not hurting them or bitterly hollering and cursing at them when the gang, especially 'ol Dally asked.

"Jazz..." Darry began, feeling completely guilty on the inside on how he remembered how he was going to take Jazz to the orphanage after he first laid his eyes on him in the guest room of his, Ponyboy, and Sodapop's house, completely scared and nervous.

The gang knew he was absoluetly not okay. He just shared his life story for Pete's sake! But the main thing to focus on was that Jazz was no longer being abused with fists or words in some orphanage by people who were actually supposed to love and take care of him, and was now safe, sound, warm, and actually loved by the Greasers gang.

"I need a moment," Jazz croaked, and with that, the gang watched him with their sorrow filled eyes as he quickly stood up from the carpeted floor and bashed up the stairs as fast as his two legs could go, as if the devil was after him. In this case, the devil was the dark and haunting memories and flashbacks from the poor boys life story from the beginning that led to Jonas getting stabbed, to the end where Jazz ended up at the orphanage, but sooner left by jumping the gate because he was certainly had enough of being hit and hollered at, as if he wasn't even human.

The gang sat silently, feeling nothing now but complete shock as they all gazed around at each other from their spots on the floor, their eyes still remaining big and even starting to tear up a bit. Cassidy was already crying to death with Johnny crying beside her, consoling her while doing so, and Darry comforted his two kid brothers at the same time. They remembered their folks, and how amazing and loving they were always with them until they died in their terrible auto wreck, but the three Curtis brothers then realized that they weren't actually there to witness the car crash with their parents, while Jazz actually went downstairs to find his father stabbed, and then feel his mother smack him around and yell all kinds of harsh words and insults at him until he left to the orphanage and she took her own life with hanging herself.

Cassidy wiped away her tears, but then had everyone's tearful eyes on her as she stood up from the floor. She sniffled a bit, then wiped away the rest of her running tears from her face, leaving only a few sparkling off in her dark, dark brown eyes.

"I'll go talk to him," Cassidy announced, her tone soft, but was able to be heard since the living room was so, so quiet. The gang only nodded their heads in response to what she just said to them. They were all too upset and filled with shocking sorrow still from Jazz's life story to say a single word. Without saying another word, considering that nothing else needed to be said, Cassidy fumbled up the staircase, her legs sore from sitting down so long, and her tears still overfilling her eyes as they washed down her pretty face. The oldest female Curtis continued wiping and whipping away all of her tears as she made it to the upstairs, narrow, light tan painted hallway that had plenty of nice pictures hanging on the walls, some being art work, and others being glass pictures in frames of the Curtis brothers with the rest of the gang and Beverly from other times they had came to the Curtis's family ranch. The window that was at the way end of the hall that led out onto the roof was now opened. Jazz must be out there, Cassidy thought to herself.

There was nothing to worry about Jazz being out on the top of the roof though. The Curtis's family ranch house had one of those beautiful, fancy rooftops that you could go out on top of and lay down on so you could look up at the sky or just sit out and watch the beautiful view of the passing hours throughout the Curtis's family ranch.

The second oldest Cade took in a deep, but soft breath and released it, right before she wiped away the rest of the steaming hot wetness of her tears completely, then peaked her head out the window that led onto the roof, where she saw Jazz laying down, flat on his back. His right arm was resting under his head, and his left arm was laying across his stomach. His china-blue eyes were still mighty tearful and slightly red-rimmed, and you could still hear him sniffling to himself a bit, as he kept gazing up at the dark night sky that was filled with the dazzling stars and sparkling moon. Steve was right, Jazz thought to himself when remembering from a couple days back when he was walking with Soda, Steve, Kitten, and Cassidy to the DX station...when looking up at the nighttime sky, you can absoluetly get lost in a new world with the beautiful stars and moon. However, the poor twelve-year-old boy couldn't release the dark memories from his past, no matter how desperate he truly wanted to.

Cassidy pouted as she stuck one of her legs out of the window, then carefully did the same with her other leg, right before she carefully got down on her knees and crawled over to Jazz's side, considering that she didn't feel safe when actually walking around on the roof. Jazz, on the other hand, didn't mind that. He was already caught up in thinking about so much more from his life story that everything else that was bad in the world didn't seem to even bother him one bit, as if it all didn't exsist.

"Hey, Jazz..." Cassidy sighed "are you okay?"

She already knew the answer to that, it being completely obvious and all, but she figured that it'd be good enough for her to get at least one word out of her 'bestest' friend.

Jazz didn't even need to look over at Cassidy to know that she was there. Even before she asked him if he was alright, he knew that she was outside on the rooftop with him, now laying down beside him as they both looked up at the glamerous nighttime sky.

"...I might as well be...it's not like I can reverse everything if I wanted to..." Jazz sighed

"...You miss your dad, Jazz?" Cassidy asked

"My father...my mother...Old Man James...and Summer...I miss all of them very much, and I can't bring them all back to life if I wanted to..."

Cassidy bit down on her lip as she battered her eyes a bit to try to keep the new tears that were starting to form actually inside of her, but under the moonlight and starlight, you could see the tears now shining off in both of her dark, dark brown eyes.

"...Jazz...you believe in the Lord, right?" Cassidy asked, all the sudden.

Jazz closed his sweet and innocent china-blue eyes, then took in and let out a deep, but soft breath, right before he turned his head and reopened his eyes so he could look directly in Cassidy's eyes. Even though he was still being haunted by the dark and haunting memories from his life story that would _always _be vivid no matter what, Jazz couldn't help himself to grow a small, handsome grin across his face.

"Of course I do," Jazz finally answered. "Why?"

"...Well, you then know that your dad, Summer, and Old Man James are in the paradise of Heaven...the good Lord calls everyone home, Jazz," Cassidy explained as she slowly reached across from her and gently stroked some of his remaining tears away from his face.

Jazz continued to try grinning for Cassidy's sake in order to help her feel better herself and not worry about him like the others were doing as well, but he could only frown again as he felt the gentle and smooth warmth of her hand brush against his face. He hated knowing that his parents, Old Man James, and Summer were all dead, and not to mention David not being around anymore either.

Gently, Jazz gripped a hold of Cassidy's wrist and carefully pushed her hand away from his face, right before he turned his attention back up to the starry night sky. Cassidy, still frowning and feeling bad for Jazz, did the same, but the stars were none other then the same sight that Cassidy had seen before every single night. There weren't any shooting stars, which truly made Cassidy feel bad even more, because she always wanted to spot a glimmering shooting star and wish upon it for the greatest wish that she had in mind.

"It shouldn't have been Summer that was beaten and abused to death..." Jazz sighed and began sniffling a bit again when he remembered his old friends pretty face and beautiful laugh, and not to mention her absolutely sweet and innocent British accent. Man, Jazz certainly adored her and missed her with the whole spot in his heart that he had formed ever sense the first time they met. "...It should've been me..."

"Jazz, don't you say that!" Cassidy blurted out, and Jazz felt a big jolt of shock bolt through his entire body when he knew by the sound of his 'bestest' friends voice that she was now crying, and all because he said that. At that moment...Jazz realized that Cassidy really _did _truly care about him a whole lot...just like he really did care about her. "There's no way that the gang could get along the same without you, Jazz! You-"

"Whoa, whoa, Carla! It's okay! Calm down!" Jazz interrupted her as he turned his head back to the view of his 'bestest' friend, who's face was now dripping with such steaming hot tears, and she couldn't help herself to sniffle. Just like Cassidy did to him...Jazz reached over to the little inches that was inbetween him and Cassidy, and then he gently, lovingly, and caringly wiped away all of her tears, stroking them away warmly with the back of his hand. Just feeling the warmth of Jazz's hand now touching her face just made Cassidy grin her pretty smile a bit...and just seeing her smile, even though not fully, Jazz grew his handsome, movie-star smile completely, because he just loved seeing his best and only friends smile and hear them laugh.

Cassidy tenderly and smoothingly ran her hand up and down Jazz's arm that was being used with his hand to wipe away her tears, the two of them still smiling at each other under the shining stars and moon in the darkness of the winter night. Cassidy's fingertips tickled Jazz's arm a bit, making him chuckle his cute, handsome, soft laughs as he continued wiping and washing away all of Cassidy's tears until they were all gone. After they all actually were, Cassidy took her hand away from Jazz's arm and rested her own arm down at her side, her other hand now being behind her head, just like Jazz's other arm was. Jazz wiped the wetness from Cassidy's tears that were now on his hand away on his shirt, right before he placed his hand next to Cassidy's on the rooftop.

"You know...I said it _should've _been me...but it wasn't...and even though my dad, my mom, Summer, and Old Man James is dead, and David is no longer around town, I know that they're still with me and they always will be in my heart..." Jazz quietly spoke to Cassidy, gazing directly into her eyes as she looked back into his, smiles still plastered on both of their faces.

"You'll see 'em again some day, Jazz," Cassidy promised, and she felt even greater when Jazz's smile grew brighter and even more handsome. He certainly does have movie-star looks, Cassidy thought to herself as the skin on her face started heating up a bit. He could just make about any girl melt just over his sparkling eyes and handsome grin, no matter what.

Jazz nodded his head two times at Cassidy's promise, keeping his smile perfectly straight on his face while doing so.

"I know I will..." Jazz said, and he stopped talking for about five seconds with the only sound of the soft breeze blowing and singing around being heard, until Jazz finally took in and let out a happy sigh. "But...even though they're gone...I'm glad that I was led to some place new..."

A confused expression formed on Cassidy's face, because she didn't know what Jazz actually meant by that when he said those words, and Jazz knew that she didn't understand, so before she got a chance to question what he meant, Jazz started talking again.

"If my folks didn't die and I never went to the orphanage where I got abused for weeks that felt like years...I wouldn't have met Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, Two-bit, Dally, Steve, Kitten, Johnny, Jocelyn...and you..." Jazz sighed, happily, as he gently and carefully took a hold of Cassidy's hand that was resting next to his on the rooftop.

Cassidy only gazed at him, now completely surprised from hearing him actually say that, but she truly knew that he had a point. If he hadn't went through so much crap with his psycho ex-girlfriend, Jonas getting murdered, Marnie becoming abusive and then comitting suicide, David moving away, Summer and Old Man James both dying, and being abused for many weeks in the orphanage...Jazz wouldn't have ever came into the gangs lives, meaning that he wouldn't be their friend and not even being in their gang. Heck, if Ponyboy and Two-bit didn't pick him up when they spotted him in that dark alley...he wouldn't have survived. No questions needed to be asked. It was positive that he would've died.

"I'm greatful for meeting you and the Greasers, joining your guys gang and becoming your guys friend...I wouldn't have lived if Pony and Two-bit didn't pick me up after finding me laying half dead all frozen in that dark alley," Jazz explained

"I know, Jazz," Cassidy understood, feeling hotter and hotter every second that Jazz continued holding her hand. "...I can't imagine my life without you..."

"I can't imagine my life without you either, Carla...same with the gang, of course," Jazz pointed out

Cassidy nodded her head with full agreement, and the two of them gazed back up at the starry night sky. Silence formed between the two twelve year olds as they continued having that one hand of theirs wrapped around each others fingers, the only sound being heard still remaining the soft breeze whistling around in the air.

"Say, Jazz," Cassidy spoke up, breaking the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Carla. You can ask me anything," Jazz replied. The two of them kept gazing up at the stars, though.

Cassidy couldn't help herself any longer to allow the bright, bright pink shade form on her face.

"That Summer girl...you had a crush on her, didn't you?"

Jazz's eyes then slimly grew big as his heart took one giant leap in his chest at just thinking about the question, and his ears stained with the same bright, bright pink color as from Cassidy's face.

"Well...she certainly was pretty," Jazz nervously shared his opinion.

Secretly, Cassidy rolled her eyes at that, but she didn't have anything against this Summer girl, considering that she didn't know her...but all she truly needed to know was Jazz's opinion about her.

"Pretty, huh?" Cassidy asked

"...Yeah, I admit that she was very pretty," Jazz responded, feeling now sort of embarrassed from sharing that little private thought of his to his 'bestest' friend.

Cassidy, once again, secretly rolled her eyes, as she placed her free hand over across his stomach, allowing her other hand to still be held by Jazz's free hand, his other one still resting under his head.

"It was pretty obvious about the way that you described her in your life story that you had a crush on her, Jazz. Ya know, her beautiful laugh, sweet and innocent British accent, and her long, silky, naturally curly black hair. You also mentioned how you thought that her eyes were very sparkly," Cassidy informed

Jazz's face was now completely bright, bright pink, but he couldn't help himself to smirk as he finally turned his attention back to Cassidy, who just so happened to just innocently glance back at him at the same moment.

"You're jealous," Jazz chuckled

"What? No I'm not!" Cassidy objected, trying her best to sound stern, but she just couldn't pull it off when talking directly to her 'bestest' friend. She couldn't help herself to smile at him when objecting to his theory of her being jealous either. Jazz just had that effect, but like she had on him.

"Well then, it shouldn't be a problem to you then if I even did call Summer pretty and all of that other stuff when I was sharing my life story with you and the rest of the gang," Jazz pointed out, still snickering a bit as he talked.

"It isn't a problem because I'm _not _jealous," Cassidy settled her final thought down once and for all to just end her side of the conversation. "Besides, I never actually _said _that it _was _a problem."

Jazz continued smirking though, as he shrugged his shoulders and snickered out the words from his lips, "Whatever you say...", followed by the quieter words, "You're _soooo _jealous..."

It was then Cassidy's turn to smirk, because she had an idea pop up in her mind after she heard Jazz quietly speak to himself that she was jealous, even though she kept denying it. What she was about to say was going to completely annoy her, but at least she'd get to have fun with Jazz's thoughts, just like he just got with hers towards Summer.

"What about Joseph, Jazz? How do _you _feel about him?" Cassidy asked "at first, he was one heck of a great boyfriend, but now he's nothing but a huge pain,"

Jazz wished that he could've heard what else Cassidy said after she brought up that Joseph was a great boyfriend _at first_, but he completely zoned out from feeling his heart start to rapidly thump in his chest and his face drained bright, bright pink all over again, his smirk now gone and a nervous expression now taking its place.

"...I really don't adore talking about that boy. He beat us up with the rest of his mini gang at the DX station for Pete's sake! And not to mention framing me with shop lifting!" Jazz reminded, secretly rolling his eyes after speaking his opinion to Cassidy about her ex-boyfriend.

Cassidy's smirk grew more satisfied as she gave Jazz a little poke in the ribs with her free hand, which made him chuckle.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Jazz ordered as he tried his best to sound demanding, but his small laughter wouldn't stop coming out from his little order.

"What's the matter, Jazz? Jealous?" Cassidy snickered

"In your dreams, Cade!" Jazz laughed as he took his chances and started tickling the second oldest Cade, who laughed and laughed her beautiful and sweet laughter for about fifteen seconds, but when Jazz didn't see it coming, she got him down and playfully pinned.

"My turn!" Cassidy giggled, starting to get her revenge on Jazz by tickling his stomach and ribs, his two most sensative spots. It certainly did feel good to Cassidy to hear Jazz's sweet and handsome laughter after all he's been through that night when sharing his life story with the gang finally. Well, like the saying says, laughter is the best medicine.

Jazz begged and pleaded for Cassidy to stop, tears of laughter now overfilling his china-blue eyes that were now filled with joy and happiness, as if his pain never exsisted. Cassidy grinned and finally let up after hearing Jazz's pleads and begs for about the millionth time in the past two minutes.

The two twelve year olds gazed at each other and chuckled a bit more, right before the two of them laid back flat down on the rooftop of the Curtis's family ranch house, their grins plastered straight on their faces.

Jazz wiped away the tears of laughter away from his eyes as Cassidy continued chuckling at him.

"You're so jealous, Carla," Jazz smirked

"Am not!" Cassidy objected yet again as she shook her head.

"Yes you are!" Jazz laughed

"No I'm not! You're the one who's jealous of Joseph here!" It was now Cassidy's turn to smirk yet again, while Jazz just flushed bright, bright pink again.

"I'm not jealous of that Soc!" Jazz denied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are so!" Cassidy chuckled. She had turned bright, bright pink herself then at that moment.

Jazz took in a deep breath and let it out, both of his eyes remaining focused on the nighttime sky as Cassidy's dark, dark brown eyes did the same.

"Truce?" Jazz chuckled, still grinning his full, handsome, bright smile.

Cassidy chuckled for a couple more seconds, but then nodded her head, but since she and Jazz were both focusing on the beautiful stars and moon, she repeated the offering. "Truce."

"Deal," Jazz said, and the two of them shook hands, right before they looked back up at the nighttime sky, secretly smirking and thinking to themselves that the other _was _jealous.

"Isn't the sky beautiful tonight, Jazz? I think it's the most beautiful thing I've seen all day today," Cassidy shared

Jazz grinned again, but this time it was out of shyness. "It's the second most beautiful thing in my opinion, Carla..."

"Really? What's the first?" Cassidy questioned

Jazz's eyes slimly grew big as he began heating up on the inside all over again. "Oh...well...um...I...uh..." Jazz stuttered, and before he could even come up with an excuse, his eyes caught something that was in the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" Jazz asked

"What's what?" Cassidy questioned, confusedly

"That!" Jazz replied as he pointed up in the dark sky that was filled with tons of the same exact stars all over the place...but this thing that Jazz just pointed out wasn't just a star...it was so much prettier than all of the other stars, and it was glimmering its way across the dark sky...it was a shooting star.

Cassidy's eyes lit up with full excitement as she clapped her hands together a bit, then cheered out quietly so only Jazz could hear her instead of the whole country, "A shooting star! It's a shooting star, Jazz!"

Jazz's eyes grew big a bit again, but this time was out of being surprised. He's always wanted to catch a shooting star with his own eyes and make a wish on it, just like Cassidy always wanted to do, and the two of them were sharing the exciting moment with laying their eyes on their first ever shooting star, sparkling its way across the nighttime winter sky.

Jazz and Cassidy both smiled again as they looked back at each others faces again.

"...Make a wish," Jazz said, happily, which made Cassidy's smile grow even more beautiful and bright. Jazz always thought that Carla Cade couldn't possibly get anymore pretty...but every single second he spends time with her, whether they're alone or not...he's always proven wrong in his own opinion.

"I'll make a wish if _you _make a wish, too," Cassidy assured

Jazz smiled back at her again, then nodded his head. After that, he and Cassidy both glanced back up at the nighttime sky and watched the shooting star as it danced its glimmering way across the other motionless stars. The two of them were silent, not saying a single world for about ten seconds straight, until the shooting star vanished out of sight.

Jazz and Cassidy both turned over on their sides so they could see each other better, big smiles still remaining plastered on their faces.

"So, Jazz," Cassidy shrugged "what'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that, Carla," Jazz shook his head as some chuckles were released from his lips.

"Why not?" Cassidy questioned, her gorgeous smile remaining perfectly straight on her face though.

"It might not come true then, Carla..and trust me, I really _do _want this wish of mind to come true,"

"Aw, come on, Jazz! We're best friends here! I'll tell you my wish if you tell me yours,"

Jazz took a second to think that through, digesting Cassidy's promise carefully before he finally allowed it after ten seconds of carefully ordered thinking, telling Cassidy to go first though.

Cassidy playfully rolled her dark, dark brown, hazel eyes, continuing to beautifully grin while doing so, until she let out some embarrassed sounding chuckles.

"Okay...don't laugh, but-" Cassidy croaked

"I wouldn't ever dream of doing that," Jazz promised as he gently took a hold of the oldest female Cade's hand and caringly squeezed it. Cassidy turned bright, bright pink again as Jazz did, too, no matter how deperatly they attempted to hide the color from showing on their faces.

"Well...my wish was to have a boyfriend...you know, one that actually likes me for me..." Cassidy admitted

Jazz's eyes slimly grew big as he thought about his wish that he made on the glowing shooting star.

"Really? That's strange...really one heck of a coincidence..." Jazz said

A confused look formed on Cassidy's face as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"...My wish was to have a girlfriend...who...likes me for me..." Jazz confessed

Nothing but complete, dead silence formed between the two twelve year olds as they gazed at each other, eyes now big from feeling so surprised and their faces bright, bright pink from feeling so hot all the sudden. Cassidy's mouth was in a small 'O' shape after she heard what Jazz's wish was, but when trying to figure out what to say back, she closed her mouth again.

Fifteen seconds passed to twenty, and twenty passed to twenty-five seconds of nothing but dead silence. Jazz and Cassidy were now looking right into each others eyes, both feeling very warm and fuzzy on the inside, especially around their hearts, but they didn't understand why really.

Jazz absoluetly loved the moonlight and starlight shining from above, bathing him and Cassidy both in the sparkling shade...it certainly made Cassidy a whole lot more...more...pretty...and just as Jazz started really warm on the inside, he gently reached across the few inches that were inbetween him and Cassidy, and he gently tucked a piece of her dark brunette hair behind her ear, right before he started stroking her cheek a bit.

Hotness grew intensely more and more between the two twelve year olds...and just when Jazz didn't think that he could get any hotter...he ended up leaning in and kissing Johnny's little sister right on her lips. To Jazz's surprise, with his hands gently on Cassidy's cheeks, he felt Cassidy's hands connect around his back and hold him close as they kissed their long, tender, embracing kiss for about twenty seconds straight, and the exact few seconds that they parted from each other, they smiled big smiles at each other right before starting to kiss all over again, these ones being shorter, but they continued going on and on with different kisses for about two minutes.

After stopping finally, Cassidy and Jazz rested back on the rooftop of the Curtis's family ranch house again, as they smiled at each other, their faces still bright, bright pink. At that moment...Jazz didn't feel that those were friendship kisses...they felt like something a whole lot more then ever before when they actually had 'friendship kisses'...but he didn't know what Cassidy was thinking about them. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Jazz from wanting to pop a certain question to Cassidy.

"Cassidy...can I ask you a question?" Jazz asked

"...Of course, Jazz...what is it?" Cassidy asked, taking in and letting out a happy sigh before speaking.

Jazz sat up on the rooftop and asked Cassidy to do the same, which she did right after he kindly insructed her, and then she watched as Jazz stared right into her eyes and gently placed one of his hands on top of hers, while his other hand went back to stroking her cheek.

"Carla Cade...will you be my girlfriend?" Jazz asked, feeling one heck of a giant leap hop in his chest right after he popped the usual teenage question...

Meanwhile back downstairs in the Curtis's family ranch house, the gang was still waiting for Jazz and Cassidy to come back down into the family room...and finally after waiting for about ten minutes straight, the two twelve year olds came trotting down the stairway, small grins on both of their faces, but they quickly vanished the first second that they laid eyes on the gang, who were all now looking at them with tearful eyes, even 'ol Dally and tough Darry.

"Guys, are you guys alright?" Jazz asked, concerndly

"Yeah, we're fine, Jazz," Kitten replied, wiping away the few tears that she had running down her face with one of her bare hands.

"Yeah, Kitty's right...it's just that...we knew that your life story was going to be sad or somethin' like that...but not _this _sad!" Two-bit informed

Dally wiped away the couple of wet tears that he had in his eyes, and then he rolled them at what Two-bit just said.

"Really, Two-bit? I actually thought his life story would be like a fairytail...he's a twelve-year-old boy who had a psycho girlfriend, he witnessed the murder of his father, then his mother turned absuive and actually hung herself, leading up to the twelve-year-old boy being abused in that crazy orphanage while he lost one of his friends from moving and the other two from death...and in the woods, there's some animals that are singing and helping a princess getting ready for the ball," Dally sarcastically said to the wisecracker of the gang as he rolled his eyes again, his arms now crossed over his chest.

Two-bit narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest himself.

"Ya know, sometimes your sarcasm hurts me!" Two-bit informed Dallas with phony hurts, which Dally just rolled his eyes yet again to, considering that all of the Greasers knew when Two-bit was faking with feeling sad or hurt.

"Guys, I'm ready to share my story now...you know, my story on why I hate my actual name and what happened between me and Joseph," Cassidy announced to the gang as she and Jazz walked back over to the circle and took their places back down in it in front of the warm fireplace that still had a warm fire crackling in it.

Johnny's eyes then grew big as he quickly stood up from the floor, more tears starting to fill up his innocent black eyes.

"I've already heard it once and all of the details still haunt me! I ain't listening to the painful story again!" Johnny exclaimed, his voice full of sorrow as he placed his right hand on his left shoulder, and his left hand on his right side.

"But, Johnny! I already told you before that it wasn't your fault for what Joseph tried to do!" Cassidy reminded her older brother, but he was filled up with too much sorrow to even go through the rest of the night. All Johnny wanted to do then was go to bed, so he quickly apologized and told Carla no, right before he said good-night to everybody and ran up the stairs to the bedroom that he was sharing with Jazz, Steve, Two-bit, and Dally.

Cassidy pouted and let out a sigh, as Jazz put his arm around her to comfort her, and then Cassidy started talking.

"I was heading out to Joseph's house all by myself for a date last year..." Cassidy's story was next, and she now had the gangs full, undivided attention.

**AN: What's Cassidy's answer to Jazz's question about her being his girlfriend? What's Cassidy's story between her hating her actual name and Joseph? What 2 evil things were Joseph so close to doing to Cassidy the year before? Many other questions still remain and I'll ready yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	41. Cassidy's Story

**AN: Hi, everyone****! I thank yawl for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up till this high point, and I thank my great, tuff, golden friends who are reviewing! You're all awesome! I enjoy each and every one of you! Also, here's the thing, one of my great friends who revieved had said Jazz and Cassidy are a couple now...but there's something that yawl should know 'bout that...Cassidy's answer to Jazz's question is still unkown...now, let's see Cassidy's story on why she hates her real name and what happened between her and Joseph! Enjoy chapter 41! :D**

_Chapter 41_

"Carla, I'm still thinking that this isn't such a great idea..." Johnny gulped, nervously, as he watched his little sister brush her long, silky, dark, brunette hair, and curl her stands in beautiful curls with her moms curling iron, while her eyes stayed on her reflection in hers, Johnny, and Jocelyn's bathroom. It was just a good thing that Mr and Mrs. Cade weren't home from the bar yet. Cassidy grinned after hearing what her brother said to her, then she rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"Johnny, you always think it's not such a great idea if I go someplace all by myself," Cassidy chuckled at that thought, considering that it was a fact.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, his hands being jammed in his jean jackets pockets as he leaned in the bathroom doorway, digesting what Cassidy just said to him, while he listened in the background to make sure Jocelyn was okay, which she was. The youngest baby Cade was just playing with her old, worn out teddy bear beside her lavender crib.

"Maybe that's because I'm your older brother and I love you with my whole heart. If something ever happened to you and/or Jocelyn, I wouldn't know what I'd do. Besides, you're not going to the movies, park, or anything like that. You're walking to your _boyfriends _house!" Johnny exclaimed, but he wasn't sounding rude or upsetting at all. He was only exclaiming a bit so Cassidy could understand why he was feeling so concerned, even though she already knew that he _was _concerned about her. She understood that feeling...she always got concerned about him and Jocelyn even sometimes, too, especially with their folks and Socs.

"Johnny, I'm telling you, it's _fine_. It's not like we're in one of those movies where something terrible happens to the girl that visits her boyfriend at his place. Besides, we're not going to be alone there. His aunt and uncle are visiting, too, so they'll be there during Joseph's and my date," Cassidy said, primping herself up a bit more as she fixed her Greaser short shorts, and her pink Greaser tank-top that showed her stomach, which had two bruises on its sides from one of Mr. Cade's drunken beatings.

"...I don't know, Carla," Johnny bit down on one of his thumb nails and tried thinking everything through, considering that he was the one who technically raised Cassidy and Jocelyn because their folks were nothing but two evil devils who drank and smoke all the time. "...Besides, I never met this Joseph boy, and you've been dating him for weeks now,"

Cassidy took in and let out a deep breath and playfully rolled her eyes again as she walked past Johnny out of their bathroom, which led into their bedroom. Johnny turned around, still standing and leaning in the bathroom doorway as he watched Cassidy give Jocelyn a few pats on top of her head, making the youngest Cade giggle adorably while she continued playing around with her old teddy bear, and then Cassidy slipped on her own jean jacket that looked exactly light Johnny's, except hers was smaller and a lighter color.

"Don't worry, Johnny-cake. I'll be absoluetly _fine_, and you don't need to worry about Joseph. Trust me, he's super friendly and always puts me before himself. There's not any guys like him in the world to date, ya dig?" Cassidy questioned

Johnny shrugged his shoulders again and grew a little, cute grin across his face. "I wouldn't know how to answer that since I'm a guy and having certain eyes on a girl already...but you and Joseph...hm..."

"Please, Johnny!" Cassidy begged, as if she was a little four-year-old, while she did little hops back over to her brothers and began tugging on one of his arms.

Johnny watched his little sister bounce up and down as she continued tugging on his jean jackets sleeve, as if she was that little four-year-old child on a sugar high, and he couldn't help himself to grin again and chuckle a bit, even though Cassidy was pouting with seriousness and her dark, dark brown eyes were shimmering with sorrow plead.

"Well..." Johnny sighed, hesitating once again to think everything through.

"Johnny, _pleeasssee_!" Cassidy pleaded yet again, making her little puppy-dog face that always made Johnny give in to everything she usually asked to do, and with what he was uncertain about. Although, Johnny was being _very _careful and _extra _cautious when thinking this new level through. He's been a big brother to Cassidy for many years already, and he would always be her older brother, and not to mention him having a long way to go with technically raising Jocelyn and looking out for her, too, just like he was doing for Cassidy.

Nevertheless, Johnny has never encountered a choice like this to make. Cassidy was eleven at the time, and Joseph was twelve, while the season was spring, this being a year before and all. Johnny's never met Joseph before, and Cassidy was just eleven years old, going over to his place for a date, and Johnny knew that most boys around that age were very typical with playing games...nevertheless...Johnny trusted Cassidy's word about Joseph, him being such a loving and caring boy towards her when they were just friends, and how it was all 10x better with them actually dating.

Just looking at Cassidy's pleading, adorable face, and remembering her promises about Joseph just made Johnny grow his full, handsome smile, and he patted Cassidy on her head twice, right before he stroked his hand down the side of her head, and tickled her chin with two of his fingers. That made Cassidy scrunch up her nose like a little kid out do when being tickled and she let out some small laughs as Johnny did as well. The oldest Cade trusted Cassidy and her words about this boy...but man...that was one heck of a giant mistake. Cassidy thought that exact same thing so much after it all happened. She seriously thought that _nobody_ could ever be _so_ wrong about someone! Joseph was certainly someone...but _not _in the good way...

"Alright, fine, I'll allow it," Johnny gave in, placing his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering way, his sweet black eyes filled with laughter and happiness now. "Just remember to be on your best behavior, mind your manners, and be home before 6:00,"

It was only 4:00, so there was plenty of time to have for such an amazing date. Cassidy's face lit up with joy and excitement as she gave her older brother one heck of a big, loving hug, right before she thanked him, promised him that she'd follow his kind instructions, then gave him a little family kiss on the lips. After that, Cassidy kissed Jocelyn on top of her head, then said good-bye.

Johnny kept his eyes on her as she walked out of their bedroom and stood still where he was, his hands now jammed back in his jean jackets pockets, and he continued listening very carefully as the front, screen door of his home was heard opening, then echoing getting shut afterwards. No questions needed to be asked. Cassidy was out of the house and on her way to her boyfriends house, which was about a fifteen minute walk all the way from her own house to his. Johnny frowned as he scooped Jocelyn up his arms and holding her close to his chest, as he whispered in her ear, "Looks like it's just me and you, huh, cutie?" Jocelyn replied to her older brother with one of her loving smiles, along with her heart-warming giggles that came out of her mouth, and she locked her arms around Johnny's neck, snuggling herself even closer to him. Johnny couldn't help himself to smile at that, and her gently and lovingly stroked Jocelyn's jet-black, silky, bouncy curls with his free hands fingertips.

"_I bet Cassidy and Joseph will have a great date together,_" Johnny thought to himself...but once again...he was sadly mistaking...but sadly, Johnny didn't realize that, and he was now caught up in playing with Jocelyn to even think about Cassidy having a 'great' time with Joseph...

The clear blue sky was certainly beautiful, and the golden sunlight made everything, even the warm, moist spring air spark up with beauty. Cassidy walked down the sparkling sidewalk, gazing down at her worn out tennis shoes that were being worn on her feet with her hands stuffed into her jean jackets pockets. She whistled a soft, pretty tune along with the spring breeze, as it sang and danced around in the warm air. All Cassidy was thinking about was what movie Joseph properly picked for them to watch, considering that he promised her that this would've been a movie date in his living room. But his aunt and uncle would be there, too, so it technically _was _a date with Joseph's aunt and uncle as well, but she'd be spending most of her time with Joseph.

After fifteen minutes of nothing but walking silently and thinking about what this date would possibly contain, Cassidy made it to Joseph's house, which was painted tan and was two-stories, and a darker tan roof topped it all off, along with the white windows covering its flat walls and surfaces. There was a driveway, too...but the strange thing is...there weren't any cars parked in it. Would Joseph's aunt and uncle at least have one car to drive over to his place, considering that they lived an hour or so away? Confusedly, Cassidy froze in her tracks for what felt like twenty silent minutes, but was really twenty quiet seconds. Why weren't there any cars parked in the driveway? Still remaining confused about that, Cassidy just shrugged her shoulders and convinced herself to forget about it, right before she tucked her dark, dark brunette hair behind her ears and fixing her clothes up a bit more. After that, she grew a small grin and walked up the driveway, then turned in her tracks and went up the two wooden, front porch steps.

Like a proper young lady, Cassidy knocked on the main door that entered her boyfriends house three soft and gentle times, the wood making an echoing sound after her knuckles gently tapped against its surface, then the second oldest Cade patiently waited for somebody to answer. But instead of someone coming to the door for a change, Joseph's voice called out from somewhere hidden, "It's open! Come on in!"

Once again, some confusion formed in Cassidy after she took in what Joseph just called out instead of coming to the door and greeting her with a romantic hug like he usually did every time she came over for a date. Nevertheless, Cassidy did what she did before when she got confused about no cars being in the driveway and she shrugged it all off, right before she grabbed a hold of the main doors doorknob and twisted it as far around as it could go.

"Hello? Joseph? Where are you?" Cassidy asked after she pushed open the door a little and took a peak around the room from where she was standing outside. But Joseph wasn't any where to be seen by Cassidy's own eyes...but what she _could _see was the living room completely dim with the lights turned out, the windows closed along with their blinds and curtains, there was this big bottle of some liquid resting on the coffee table along with two glass cups, and there were candles lit. Now things started to feel very suspicious according to Cassidy, but she was also completely concerned at the same time. So, she pushed the door open a little more and stepped into her boyfriends house.

"Joseph?" Cassidy called out, but she didn't get a response. "Joseph!" Still no reply from any where around the dim, candle-lit living room. "Joseph, I'm here!"

Suddenly then, the second oldest Cade heard the front wooden door of the house close and latch shut all the way. Cassidy's heart took one heck of a giant leap in her chest as her eyes grew big from feeling so scared now, and without any hesitation, she quickly turned herself around to see who it was, her fist now getting ready to punch whoever it was that was almost like sneaking up on her.

"Whoa, whoa! Babe, it's me! It's me!"

Joseph. It was Joseph who had just closed the door and _latched _it shut, _locking it _with the key that he had stuck in his jeans pockets.

Cassidy's eyes remained big a bit as she placed her fist back down at her side and apologized to her boyfriend for thinking she was about to punch down a kidnapper or robber or something.

"Oh, please! What's a robber going to steal from me?" Joseph joked, laughing at his own chosen words, but Cassidy was too caught up in what he was wearing with her eyes still remaining slimly big that she couldn't even chuckle at a simple little joke. All Joseph was wearing was a pair of his tattered-designed jeans. Nothing else. No shirt, no socks, no shoes. Just a tattered-designed pair of jeans. That's strange, Cassidy thought to herself. Joseph has _never _dressed like that on any other date that Cassidy has been on with him...

"Care for a drink, Carla?" Joseph asked

"Um...sure," Cassidy replied, trying her best to take her mind off of on how Joseph was actually dressed. She hasn't even ever seen him shirtless before, because Joseph always denied doing it in public for swimming or if it was just too hot or something like that...but why would he actually do it if he was at his house with Cassidy?

"Follow me to the couch, my darling," Joseph instructed, his voice sounding all cool and calm, as he offered one of his hands to Cassidy, so he could lead her over to the tan sofa that was designed with little white roses detailed in. Cassidy, who was still feeling very confused and concerned all the sudden, took a gentle hold of Joseph's hand and allowed him to guide her over to the couch. Something seemed very off about Joseph that day...he wasn't acting like his usual self...ya know, the self that _isn't_ always cool and calm, and not to mention _actually_ dressed fully.

"Hey, Joseph...where's your aunt and uncle?" Cassidy asked after Joseph had gently sat her down on the soft couch, then he sat down beside her.

"My what?" Joseph asked, his tone still all calm and cool...a bit _too _calm and cool for his usual self...

A half confused/half serious expression formed on the oldest female Cade's face as she continued looking straight into Joseph's eyes while he gazed into hers...but for some reason...Joseph suddenly had some strange black circles around the bottom of his eyes...

"..You promised me that your aunt and uncle were going to be here. I didn't see any cars in the driveway though. Are they here yet? Or did they walk or somethin'?" Cassidy asked

Joseph stared at her with a confused expression for a couple of seconds, but then he grew a small grin and snickered a bit.

"Oh, right. Yeah, they're not coming, Carla," Joseph chuckled

"What?!" Cassidy blurted out right after she fully digested Joseph's words. "Joseph, you promised me that they'd be here! They're the only reason Johnny actually allowed me to come here for our date!"

Joseph just continued grinning a bit though, and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What Johnny doesn't know won't hurt him, now ain't that the truth, Carla?" Joseph chuckle

Cassidy's eyes grew big a little bit again as her mouth formed a small 'O' shape for about five seconds, until she quickly shook her head and said the exact words, "Oh, no. I've never lied to my older brother before and I'm not going to start today. This is a very serious matter to lie 'bout, Joseph!"

Joseph snickered a bit more as he kicked back of the sofa for a second, then leaned back up. Cassidy watched him, her serious/confused expression still on her face as Joseph picked up the big bottle from the coffee table and popped off the cap. He then poured some of the heavy-scented, clear, brownish liquid into both of the glass cups that were there on the coffee table, too.

"Don't worry, Carla...babe, just kick back, relax...and have your drink with me," Joseph instructed, his tone remaining in the same level of calm and coolness, but that was starting to really freak Cassidy out. Nevertheless, she kept that thought to herself, and took one of the glasses from Joseph's hands. With one hand, Joseph held his drink and took down tons of different, deep sips at a time, while his other arm rested around Cassidy's shoulder.

Confusedly, Cassidy glanced at the brownish liquid that was resting inside both hers and Joseph's glass cups, and one of the many things that Cassidy remembered that Johnny taught her when she was younger was: "Never take anything from somebody, even if you know them, if you don't know what the thing is."

"Aren't you going to drink your beer, Carla?" Joseph piped up after taking down yet another drink from his own glass cup.

Cassidy's eyes shot huge after she heard the word 'beer' come out of Joseph's mouth. She never knew he actually drank! He was only twelve at the time! What kind of twelve-year-old would actually drink alchol?! Cassidy seriously never thought that'd she encounter such a thing in her whole life!

"This is...beer?!" Cassidy asked

"Of course," Joseph nodded his head. "Why?"

"Um...it's just that...on second thought, I'm not that thirsty one bit," Cassidy excused herself from the alchol as she rested her glass cup back down on the coffee table with not a single drop of the beer inside her. But when Cassidy looked back at Joseph, he sure didn't look pleased. His eyes now looked like a heartless monsters, all cold and hard, as if they were lifeless.

Cassidy tensed up a bit, considering she's never recieved a look like that from Joseph ever before, but she didn't allow any fear to show.

"Why won't you drink with me, Carla? You _are _my girlfriend here," Joseph spoke up, finishing up the last of his beer from his glass cup and setting it back down on the coffee table afterwards, right before he wiped the remaining drops of the alchol from his lips.

Cassidy began playing around with her fingertips, her feelings growing even more and more intense and uncomfortable on the inside.

"...You're only twelve, Joseph...and I'm only eleven...I won't be drinking any kind of alchol no matter what in my entire life though...not even if I was starving in the desert and that was the only thing available..." Cassidy explained, trying her best to stop her stuttering a bit, but she couldn't help it from so much fear growing more and more inside of her.

"Carla Cade, if you truly do care about me, you'll drink with me," Joseph informed

Cassidy was certainly shocked to hear such words come out of her boyfriends mouth. She certainly couldn't believe it. Joseph has _never _said anything like that to her before ever.

"Joseph Rochester, you know that I truly care about you! You're just lucky I'm still staying here after already being informed that your aunt and uncle aren't really coming, meaning I'll have to lie to one of the best brothers in the whole universe!" Cassidy exclaimed, and before she could see it coming...Joseph had picked up her glass of beer that remained undrank...and he forced her down on the couch, pinning her and trying his best to open her mouth with his free hand. But sense Joseph couldn't force her mouth back open, he just poured the beer all over her face.

"JOSEPH! WHAT THE HECK?!" Cassidy cried as she pushed her boyfriend off from on top of her and wiped all of the beer away from her face with her bare hands.

"I told you I wanted you to drink your beer with me, Carla," Joseph said, innocently, as if he didn't do what he just did. "You need to have fun actually getting _drunk _when you can!"

"What?!" Cassidy gasped as Joseph snickered, then gently grabbed her hand. At that moment, Cassidy realized why Joseph was sounding so cool and calm, and not to mention why he had the dark circles under his eyes..._he was drunk_! (So, one of the evil things that Joseph tried to do was get Cassidy drunk...)

"You care to watch that movie now?" Joseph simply asked, his tone back to calm and cool, as if he was never angry, and he never poured all of Cassidy's beer in her face by forcing her down.

"Joseph, you're drunk," Cassidy nervously stuttered as Joseph brushed one of his hands against her cheek, which just made her even more scared and nervous on the inside.

Joseph playfully grinned as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you're super _hot_! Now that we got role call out of the way...care for that movie?"

"...What movie?" Cassidy asked, cautiously...and before she knew it, both of Joseph's hands were pinned beside both sides of her, giving her no spot to get up and run or at least move over a bit.

With a confused look on her face, but was really feeling absoluetly frightened on the inside on wondering what the heck Joseph was doing, Cassidy watched...and Joseph leaned into her ear, a smirk now on his face, and he whispered the exact words into her ear, "You _are _the movie..."

Cassidy gasped as Joseph forced her down on the couch again, and he held her arms down with one of his hands, while he traced his other hand down her neck, then just as he was getting ready to continue his path down one of her curved sides, Cassidy cried out, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!", right before she started struggling to earn her freedom back from her psychotic boyfriend. Joseph continued trying his best to keep her pinned down to the couch, but before he knew it, Cassidy had rolled both of them off the sofa and they banged onto the wooden floor.

Steaming tears started pouring out of Cassidy's eyes, knowing exactly what Joseph had in mind of doing to her now, but when she tried to run, Joseph grabbed her by her ankle and forced her back over to him. More and more tears poured out of Cassidy's dark, dark brown eyes as she struggled, bucking and hollering her pleading and begging cries for Joseph to not do what he was going to try attempting, but Joseph wouldn't listen to her words. It was as if she wasn't even talking in his mind. Cassidy felt his hands start to smooth up her bare legs that had nothing but her short shorts on, but when Joseph leaned in and whispered, "Give me a fun show time...and take my back stage, please..." into Cassidy's ear, the second oldest Cade got her leg shot back and she kicked Joseph right in the face, causing him to fly off from having her pinned to the floor.

Quickly, Cassidy bolted up from the floor and bashed over to the wooden door to run out of the house and go get help, but when she attempted turning the doorknob, it wouldn't turn around one bit. That's when Cassidy remembered how Joseph locked the door after he closed it behind her...and now Cassidy completely understood why Joseph had the blinds and curtains closed, and not to mention the candles.

"Crap!" Cassidy exclaimed through her tears, and when she bolted herself back around to go running off somewhere else, Joseph was now right there, and he sent his fist flying to get Cassidy back down on the floor, but he missed. Nevertheless, Cassidy was still grabbed by her arm and forced against the wall, which is when Joseph made their lips meet in a forcing kiss. Cassidy's watery eyes squeezed shut and she gagged at the taste of the beer that Joseph had leftover on his lips, but before Joseph could even finish up their unwanted kiss, Cassidy kneed him someplace that you wouldn't _ever _want to be kneed. (That's what Cassidy meant when she told Jazz that she did have her first kiss before, but she didn't want it...)

The second that Joseph fell to the floor on his knees from the pain that he recieved from being whacked hard, Cassidy charged away through the living room, continued her rapid way through the study room, then quickly ran up the yellow staircase, her hands gripping the railing so she could pull herself up more as she ran. Tears continued rapidly falling out of her dark, dark brown eyes as if they were all drops from a fast running river, and her face was now completely bright, bright red from crying so much.

"CARLA!" Joseph's voice hollered from the bottom of the stairs, meaning that he was now chasing after his girlfriend.

"Oh, crap!" Cassidy whimpered as she quickly ran into a random room, which just so happened to be Joseph's room, which was a complete wreck with his bed unmade, clothes all over the place, his closet and dresser doors wide open, and empty bottles of beer, some being smashed while others weren't, all over the shelves and the carpet that was slightly stained from the beer. The room smelt very ill, considering that the room was contaminated with the sick, heavy scent of alchol. (The second evil thing that Joseph attempted doing to Cassidy was using her for sexual desires...that's mainly the huge reason why Cassidy hates him in the present...)

Luckily, though, Joseph had a phone resting on his working desk. Without any hesitation, Cassidy bolted over to the phone, stepping over the clothes piles and beer bottles and broken glass, too, while Joseph started furiously banging at the door as hard as he could.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT, CARLA CADE!" Joseph furiously yelled

"IT'S CASSIDY! CASSIDY CADE TO YOU, JOSEPH! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!" Cassidy tried her best to sound furious back, but she was just so scared and crying so much that she couldn't pull it off.

"GIRLFRIEND OR NOT, YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DO WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO RIGHT NOW, YA HEAR ME?! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!" Joseph bitterly screamed

"NO!"

Joseph's bangs got louder and a whole lot more furious from the other side of the bedroom door. Cassidy cried more and more as she snatched up the phone and dialed 911, praying to herself in a soft, sniffling tone for somebody to pick up her call.

"I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW I FELL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL NAMED CARLA! WHAT A STUPID, CRAPPY NAME! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN NAMED TIFFANY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Joseph hollered

Okay, after hearing those works, Cassidy felt like she was about to have her heart ripped right out of her chest from her feeling so, so emotional and under a whole lot, as you can already tell, but hating her name? Why? Because Cassidy always thought her name was perfect, even though her drunken, abusive parents named her that. It suited her perfectly...but after hearing someone say that her name was bad and ridiculous...she felt crushed...humiliated...

"YOU CALL TRYING TO USE ME FOR SEXUAL DELIGHT 'LOVE'! PICK UP A DICTIONARY TO ACTUALLY LOOK UP THE WORD, WOULD YA?!" Cassidy cried

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN! NOW OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Cassidy cried more and more, faster and faster, each tear drop going faster than the last.

"OH! WAIT UNTIL I BUST THIS DOOR OPEN AND GET YOU, CARLA!"

"CASSIDY!"

"WHATEVER!"

Cassidy continued crying as she listened to the waiting rings that the phone kept repeating...but finally after the seventh one, a male dispatcher answered the call.

"_911 emergencies,_" the male dispatcher greeted

"Hello, hello, I'm at Joseph Rochester's house! It's 231 Christ Street! Please get here! I'm only eleven, and he's twelve and drunk! We were dating, but he tried to sexually use me! Please get here!" Cassidy begged and pleaded, cuffing her free hand over her mouth when talking into the phone so Joseph wouldn't hear her talking to the fuzz on the other line...and thankfully after five minutes passed from the phone call...the police arrived, and Joseph was taken away to spend two months or so in juvie, and then two weeks in mental instatution.

Cassidy was taken back home to Johnny in the back of a male officers police car, and Johnny and Jocelyn were both hanging out outside on the front porch because Mr and Mrs. Cade were both back from the bar, and they ordered them to stay outside. Jocelyn was playing with one of her blocks while she sat there on Johnny's lap, but the second that Cassidy got out of the police car, she bolted right up to Johnny and threw her arms around him, finally feeling safe and actually loved with no worries or fears.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cassidy cried as Johnny started tearing up himself from just hearing Cassidy in so much pain. He connected his arms around her and held her and Jocelyn both close to him.

"I'm afraid that your sister was almost raped," the male officer told Johnny, who just stared at him with his black eyes now huge, and his mouth now hanging open. Johnny then started beginning to feel guilty on the inside, because he actually _allowed _Cassidy to go over to Joseph's house when he never even met him before.

"Raped?!" Johnny gasped

"I'm afraid so," the male officer sighed "is your kids parents home?"

"...No..." Johnny lied. It wasn't the first time that he's lied to the cops about his, Cassidy, and Jocelyn's folks, so Cassidy didn't care that he was lying. She knew if Mr and Mrs. Cade knew about her coming home in the back of a police car, she'd be getting the leather belt, and it was clear that she went through enough that day. After that, the male officer just told Johnny every single detail that he could, right before he told them that Joseph was going to be away for a_ long_ time, then said for them to have a good day, driving away in his police car and out of sight.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry! I should've listened to you! I'm so, so sorry!" Cassidy cried into her brothers T-shirt, as he just stroked her hair with one of his hands while the other stayed around her back.

"Shush, shush, Carla...everything is okay now...I won't ever let that boy hurt you ever again...you're safe now...I love you," Johnny promised

"I love you, too, Johnny...and I always will no matter what..." Cassidy sniffled, giving her brother a little family kiss on the lips, right before she did the same for Jocelyn...and _that _was Carla's story...

(Back in the present at the Curtis's family ranch now!)

The gang all just stared at Cassidy, their eyes now huge and mouths hanging open. They could all understand now why Johnny didn't want to hear the painful story again.

"Cassidy...I promise you that you never have to worry about me doing crazy things like that..." Jazz promised, which made Cassidy smile finally after sharing her story.

"I know, Jazz..." Cassidy said, then the two of them exchanged smiles, right before they made their lips meet in front of everyone, which just made everybody else completely more surprised.

"Oh, we forgot to mention that we're dating now," Jazz announced to the gang after he and Cassidy parted from their kiss. "Let's get the bed now, guys. It's been one heck of a long day."

**AN: Finally, Monday's done! It's time to head on to Tuesday, which is Jazz's riding lessons. How will Jazz do at riding a horse? Will he be good? Or not? Find out in the next chapter that'll be filled with much more suspense and drama! Read yawl then! :D :D :D :D**


	42. Bonding Before Bedtime

**AN: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading "Welcome to the New Home" up until this high point, and I thank my absoluetly tuff, golden friends who are reviewing! Monday night is _almost _over and it's now going to be Tuesday soon, the day Jazz is supposed to ride a horse and learn to ride for the first time ever...but how will he be at it? Good? Bad? Well, let's just see what happens _before _the night ends exactly! Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 42_

The Monday night went by fast in each of the gangs swift, relaxing sleep in their own warm and cozy beds under the Curtis's family ranch house roof. Before Jazz could go to bed though, he and Two-bit, Dally, Steve, and even Johnny, whence he found out what happened when he was upstairs and the rest of the gang was listening to Cassidy's story, Jazz had to go through listening to the four of them laughing with joy as they smiled widely, telling the twelve-year-old boy that they _knew _it! They knew that he and Cassidy were in love and would date sooner or later! Jazz just playfully rolled his eyes, but he didn't actually think he'd playfully get tackled down on his bed by Two-bit, who was now smirking with amusement at him.

"Who you rollin' your eyes at, buddy?" Two-bit snickered, keeping the twelve-year-old boys arms locked over the top of his head.

"You guys!" Jazz chuckled, taking his chances and sounding smart with his response.

"Oh, is that so?" came Steve's voice as he, Johnny, and Dally walked over to Jazz's bed and surrounded other sides of him, so he couldn't break away in a run if he got out from under Two-bit's tackle.

"Yeah!" Jazz acted smart once again, but he still chuckled with his speaking from finding the whole thing funny. He was certainly glad that his life story was off of his chest and out of his mind to be placed into the gangs minds as well, and now, Jazz felt completely safe and loved, being with the Greasers and all.

"Well, you know what we do to certain twelve year olds when they try to smart off at us and roll their eyes?" Dally asked

Jazz continued smiling as he cocked an eyebrow, which he learned and picked up from the gang, especially Two-bit. The twelve-year-old boy chuckled some more as he shook his head. "I don't know, and I don't care,"

Right after he said those words though, Jazz wished that he would've kept his mouth shut. His eyes were now clenched shut and steaming with tears. He was now howling in laugher, being tickled by Johnny, Dallas, Two-bit, and Steve, while they laughed along with their amusement from having fun. Jazz desperatly tried to yank his arms down to protect himself at least a bit from the feather-light touches, but Two-bit had one tough, but gentle grip holding his wrists together over the top of his head.

"You don't care, huh, Jazz?" Johnny asked

"P-Please! Stop i-it! G-Guys! Please!" Jazz pleaded and begged, his hot tears of laughter starting to drip out of his eyes and down his face.

"Aw, but this is fun," Steve teased, who was just like Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny, continuing to tickle the movie-star handsome, twelve-year-old, defenseless boy. Jazz laughed and laughed, begging to be released and pleading for them to stop for five minutes straight, as their fingers playfully danced all over his bare feet, his shirtless stomach and ribs, under his arms, and around his neck a bit. Finally though, Darry came to the rescue from the other room and couldn't help himself to smile and chuckle a bit at the scene, but yet, he told Johnny, Dally, Two-bit, and Steve to let Jazz go because he was pretty sure that the whole country could hear him laughing all of the last remaining energy he had in stored in his body that day. Two-bit, Steve, Dallas, and Johnny made phony frowns on their faces, but they only lasted a couple of seconds, and right after they released Jazz from their little tickle attack, they really didn't expect him to clench a pillow and throw it at one of them.

Johnny quickly ducked when the pillow came sailing his way, and it went right over his body and hit Two-bit right in the face.

"Ah! White feathers! I've been hit! Hit!" Two-bit exclaimed to the whole room with fake fear in his voice, as if he was somebody who was just shot in a war of paintball.

Jazz stomach started to hurt from laughing so much, considering that he just went through getting tickled for five or so minutes straight, but the twelve-year-old boy was having such a great time that he didn't see it coming when Steve threw a different pillow at him, and it playfully smacked him over the head. Johnny joined in the fun and started playfully hitting Two-bit with a pillow as Two-bit did the same to him, and Jazz and Steve followed their example with each other, the four of them laughing away from having such a fun, great, entertaining time.

Dally, on the other hand, was now kicking back on his bed with his arms now resting behind his head. He rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Gee, why didn't anybody tell me that I was invited to a nine-year-old girls sleepover?" Dally sarcastically asked out loud to the four of his Greasers pals that were rooming with him.

With nothing else needing to be said and heard, Jazz, Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny stopped playfully and joyfully hitting each other with the pillows, picking some white feathers out of their hair while doing so, and they all turned their attention over to Dallas, smirks plastered on all of their faces. Dally took a few moments to glance at Jazz, Steve, Two-bit, and even Johnny's different smirks, and he couldn't help himself to widen his eyes a little bit and let out a gasp, knowing what the four of them had in mind. Quickly, Dally cuffed his hands over his face and listened to Jazz, Johnny, Steve, and Two-bit's laughter start to fill the room again as they chucked their four pillows over at Dally. After feeling the four, soft hits, Dallas narrowed his eyes to try his best to look stern when he loked back over at Jazz, Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny, who were now all crying a bit from laughing so much, but Dally just couldn't pull it off. A small grin spread across his face as he quickly stood up from his bed and clenched up one of the pillows, chucking it at Two-bit.

"Eat that, Matthews!" Dallas laughed as the pillow slammed Two-bit in the face, making him let out a yelp of shock as he fell to the floor, while Jazz, Johnny, and Steve bursted out into their handsome laughters, as Dally joined in and snatched up another pillow while doing so.

"Yawl better watch out," Dally snickered "because I just got my groove on,"

Without anything else needed to be said, Jazz, Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas all went into their own little world of white feathers and plush pillows being smacked playfully all over them, their laughter lighting up the entire room, along with lots of their different joyful hollers saying different words.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!", "DO YOUR WORST!", "YOU BETTER WATCH IT!", "AH! I'M UNDER ATTACK!", "TASTE MY PILLOW!", and many, many more. Nevertheless, it all came to an end when loud bangs were heard on the opposite side of the door. Jazz, Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas stopped hitting each other with the pillows and froze where they were, now keeping quiet as they picked the white feathers out of their hair and off of their pajamas.

"Go to _bed already_!" Darry's voice exclaimed from the other side of the wooden door. "I'm trying to sleep myself and the girls, Ponyboy, and Soda are already out like lights! Just close your eyes and _go to sleep_!"

"Night, guys!" Jazz exclaimed

"Good-night!" Johnny spoke

"Nighty-night!" Two-bit panicked

"Have tuff dreams, guys!" Steve instructed

"See yawl in the morning!" Dally said

After that, the five Greasers quickly bashed over to their beds and made themselves comfortable under their warm, cozy covers, and it felt like the exact second that they all shut their eyes, they were all fast asleep with their own dreams running through their minds, Two-bit's being about hot blondes, Johnny's being about what life he and his sisters could possibly have, Dally's being about him being behind bars with some of his old cell mate pals, while Steve's was about cars, and Jazz's was about being with the gang, completely happy, loving, and safe.

**AN: I know, short chapter. But it was just supposed to be a little fluffy chapter between some of the gang members. The next day will be Jazz's riding lessons, so stay tuned and _please_ review! Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	43. Runaway Horse

**AN: Yo, everyone! Thanks so much for reading my first ever story up until this high point and thank-you, my great, golden, tuff friends who are reviewing! It's time for Jazz's riding lessons! How will he do? Good? Bad? Well, let's just see! Ride on! Yehaw! :D**

_Chapter 43_

The dark winter night flew by like it alwayd did. All of the Greasers were remaining fast asleep throughout all of its twinkling stars and soft breeze singing around in the nighttime, whistling through some trees branches. No nightmares at all ran through any of the Greasers heads either, each of them having a peaceful and relaxing sleep.

The next morning the gang woke up earlier than usual. The clock just struck 7:00, and the sun was shining in the clear blue sky with only a few puffy white clouds flowing around. Every where when you just took a simple little gaze outside was remaining as it was with its snow. It just looked like a small amount of baby powder dabbed all around the ground, the trees, the barns roof, the ranch houses roof, and every where else in plain sight, including the gate that entered around the barn. Also, considering that the country wasn't absoluetly freezing during the winter like it actually is in the Greasers home town, the temperature was actually a little warm, so the Greasers could wear short sleeves and short pants if they wanted to.

Beverly had just started fixing up orange eggs, pink waffles, and purple pieces of bacon, along with some cups of coffee and mostly chocolate milk for breakfast for the gang. Beverly always got up way early in the morning. The earliest that she got up ever sense she began her job at the Curtis's family ranch was 5:45 A.M. When you work on a barn, it's hard to keep up with all of the work with feeding the horses, hauling hay stacks, driving the tractor around a bit, and cleaning up around outside afterwards. After that though, it was time for the indoor chores, like doing the dishes, washing the windows, dusting, and straightening up the pillows on the couches, and the rugs on some parts of the floor in different rooms. Beverly certainly had a busy job 24/7, but that's what she truly adored about it. She _loved _her job at the Curtis's family ranch!

The Greasers all made their beds to make them all look good as new, right before they all got dressed in one of their cowboy/cowgirl outfits that they always dressed in every time they do their weekly long trips to the Curtis's family ranch. Considering that Jazz and Cassidy didn't know about actually dressing up like a cowboy/cowgirl, Cassidy was given some of Kitten's old cowgirl clothes from when she was her age, and Ponyboy loaned Jazz one of his pairs of cowboy clothes. Cowboy/cowgirl boots, cowboy/cowgirl hats, torn up-designed jeans or shorts, cowgirl/cowboy vests, tuff regular T-shirts for the cowboys of the gang, and beautiful lacey shirts for the cowgirls of the gang, which would reveal their stomachs, bellybuttons, and a bit of their backs. Even Jocelyn's cowgirl top was like that, but because she was only seven months, it made her a whole lot even more adorable. Jocelyn had her own cowgirl outfit from Halloween a couple of months back.

Jazz zipped on his loaned over torn-up designed, light blue jeans, then topped on his loaned over dark black T-shirt over his bare stomach, chest, and back, right before he placed on his loaned cowboy brown vest, and slipped on his own black, pointed toe boots. To finish his whole cowboy outfit off, the twelve-year-old boy placed a brown cowboy hat on top of his brunette hair. He certainly did look tuff, just like the whole gang did in their own cowboy/cowgirl uniforms that flashed off different colors and shades.

Everyone dug into their breakfast, enjoying every tasty bite of Beverly's fantasticly made breakfast, right before they all bounced right out the front door, except Johnny, who went back upstairs to fetch his cowboy hat that he had forgotten up by his nightstand, and Darry decided to stay inside to help Beverly clean up the table and take care of the dishes. Beverly told him that he didn't have to, but Darry insisted.

Cassidy had fetched Rosemary out from the stable while Kitten took Angel out to give her a gentle brushing before they rode off with the rest of the gang. Jazz grinned from a distance when looking at his new girlfriend, trying his best to hide his nervousness from actually getting up on and riding Rosemary. In Jazz's opinion, Cassidy looked very pretty in the sunlight with her dark purple, lacey cowgirl top, and long light blue jeans, along with her white cowgirl hat covering up her silky, long, brown hair that would flow beautifully a bit, and her pair of brown cowgirl boots were being worn on her feet.

Steve and Two-bit were gone at God knows where at the moment, and Ponyboy was taking Jocelyn inside the stable so she could visit her little colt that morning, while Dally was also hanging out God knows where. Johnny then came out of the ranch house, his hands jammed in his dark blue jeans with him also dressed in his dark brown T-shirt, brown pointed toe boots, and his gray cowboy hat was on the top of his jet-black hair.

As Johnny gazed up from looking down at his pointed toe boots, his black eyes met Kitten, her pretty, long, ginger-colored hair flowing long and beautifully in the soft breeze, and she was dressed in her lacey, plaid, orange cowgirl top that cut off at the middle of her ribs, her short, lighter blue, jean shorts, white cowgirl boots, and her silver cowgirl hat. The eldest Cade started feeling his heart pound very hard and rapid in his chest, but it wasn't out of him being scared or worried like his heart would usually do at those moments. For some reason that Johnny didn't understand, he started feeling the warm and fuzzy feeling growing and growing all around his heart, as his face began feeling warm with the fuzzy feelings, too, and a small, cute grin spread across the eldest Cade's face. His black eyes sparked up with happiness, but Johnny was so caught up in feeling so different all the sudden when gazing at Kitten that he didn't realize the two steps that lead off the front porch of the Curtis's family ranch house.

"WHOA!" Johnny hollered, both startled and surprised from his unexpected fall as he hit the back of his head flat on the hard ground. Kitten had jumped a little after hearing his loud, unexpecting outburst, and when she quickly shot her attention to the oldest Cade to see him now laying flat on his back on the ground, her heart dropped.

"JOHNNY!" Kitten gasped as she dropped the brush that she was using to brush Angel with and she quickly bolted as fast as her two legs could go, and when she made it all the way over to Johnny, she fell down on her knees in front of his head. Gently, but quickly a bit at the same time with a worried expression on her face, Cassidy placed Johnny's head on her lap and she gently and caringly stroked his cheek with one of her hands.

"Johnny! Are you okay?!" Kitty asked, nervously, hoping to death that Johnny would open his black eyes again. After five seconds of getting no answer, as more stress and nervousness started building up inside the female Greaser, the fear of stress and nervousness vanished and full relief and this strange fuzzy, warm feeling started taking over Kitten's body. Johnny mumbled a bit as he squinted his eyes open a bit, feeling this painful throb on the back of his head from his rough fall. The sunlight shined from being Kitten, making her look like she was absoluetly dazzling and glowing in the golden light that was so bright that morning that it was as if it could be white.

"...Are you an angel?" Johnny asked, mumbling a bit with his speaking from still trying to get over his sore fall. Since Johnny hit the back of his head on the hard ground, it was obvious that he was going to be saying some stuff that wasn't really clear for at least a couple of minutes. It was just a great thing that the eldest Curtis didn't seriously get himself damaged or injured in any way from his fall. The worst he was going to get was a bruise that wasn't even going to be noticeable on the back of his head.

"Um..no, Johnny," Kitten shrugged her shoulders, right before she caringly went back to gently and smoothingly stroking his cheek. "You see, you fell and banged the back of your head on the ground. You don't understand things clearly at the moment,"

Before Johnny could say another word back to the pretty ginger-haired Greaser girl, Dallas came bolting over to the scene with Kitten and Johnny in his dark red T-shirt, brown cowboy vest, darker brown torn-up designed jeans, black cowboy boots, and his tan cowboy hat.

"Oh, god! Johnny! Johnny-cake! Johnny-cake! You alright, man?!" Dally asked, worriedly, as he got down on his knees to the right side of Johnny and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Johnny-cake! Answer me! Say anything!"

"Is that you, God?" Johnny asked, squinting his eyes open a bit more again with the sun now glimmering off brightly behind Dallas. Johnny was still mumbling a bit with his words, trying his best to get over the sore part of the back of his head from where he got hit. "Shall I pass on into the light, Lord? God?"

"No, Johnny! Snap out of it! That's the sun, not the light to the other side! And I'm not God...wait, that came out wrong...I _am _a God, just not the one!" Dally exclaimed

The eldest Cade kept his eyes squinted for a few more seconds, until he closed them all the way and drifted off in his own thoughts of actually snapping back into it. About seven seconds later then, Johnny quickly blinked back up and right after Johnny realized his head was resting on Kitten's lap, he didn't take any hesitation to sit up with his cheeks now turning bright, bright pink a bit.

"Are you okay, Johnny-cake?" Kitten asked, her beautiful, sweet, innocent smile now plastered on her face when her emerald green eyes met Johnny's kind, puppy-dog, black eyes.

Johnny placed one of his hands over the part of the back of his head from where it struck the ground hard, and he let out a few soft, sore moans from his lips.

"I'm fine..just had a little rough fall," Johnny spoke with his usual soft, shy tone. He gently removed his hand from over the sore part of the back of his head and sighed. "Guess I'm a klutz, huh?"

Kitten continued grinning as she released some chuckles from her lips, right before she placed one of her hands on one of Johnny's shoulders. The warm, fuzzy feelings that Johnny questioned was about started overfilling his entire body, getting even more and more intense. He couldn't help himself to shyly grin himself at Kitten.

"No, Johnny-cake. You're not a klutz. You just tripped. Anybody can do such a thing. Seriously, Two-bit's done it enough times since we were all in the play area in kindergarten many years ago and up till this very day, he still trips and falls at least once a day," Kitten explained to the eldest Cade, who couldn't help his small, innocent laughs to come out from his mouth.

"Yeah, he tripped over his own feet this morning when he was trying to quickly get his pants on, 'member, Johnny, man?" Dallas snickered as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. Starting to chuckle a bit again, Johnny nodded his head. Kitten then stood up from the ground, too, and she did what Dally did by dusting herself off. When Johnny gazed up at her after she said his name gently and caringly, she was now holding her hand down towards him, and Johnny knew that she was offering to help him up. With his handsome smile remaining plastered on his face, Johnny took a gentle hold of Kitten's hand and she helped him up from the ground, right before she fixed his collar around his neck a bit better.

"Feel better?" Kitty asked, giving her buddy a couple pats on his shoulder after she finished adjusting his collar around his neck.

"...Yeah, I'm good...the worse I'll get is just a bruise...I've been through worse," Johnny assured her, and Kitten nodded her head with full agreement, but she was desperatly wishing that she wasn't. Everyone knew that Mr and Mrs. Cade were nothing but heartless and cold devils from the evil and painful pits of fire that's way underground...Johnny, Jocelyn, and Cassidy on the other hand though...they're angels sent from Heaven, and they share first as the gangs pets, Jazz being in the second part.

A confused expression formed on Dally's face as he began looking left to right, side to side, all over the place by gazing over his shoulders and twisting and turning his body around. With nothing but the pure quietness, Johnny gently placed his hand on Kitten's cheek and gazed into her sorrow filled eyes. Kitty gazed back into his black eyes, which were surprisingly filled with happiness after he got a chance to look into hers once again. Johnny was only trying to cheer Kitten up and keep her feeling good, and he grew proud of himself as he watched Kitten spark a smile across her face again, and the sorrow drained completely away from her eyes. The dead silence was still going on, and before Kitten and Johnny knew it, the two of them started leaning in slowly to each other, Johnny's hand still gently and caringly remaining on Kitten's cheek with their grins still on their faces, and their eyes now shut in dreaming ways.

"Hey, guys," Dally's voice finally spoke up, breaking the silence, as he still continued looking all around the ranch from where he was standing. Quickly, Kitten and Johnny both opened their eyes and they were both now boiling heavily, as they backed out from being so close to each other. Johnny took his hand away from Kitty's face and scratched the back of his head with his usual shy expression back on his face. Neither him or Kitten knew what just happened or what was about to happen between of them. All they knew at that moment was that they were both feeling red-hot all the sudden, and shy looks were now on their faces.

"Yeah, Dal?" Johnny asked, his voice now quiet since he usually always talked in a soft tone.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but," Dally began as he turned his attention back to Johnny and Kitten. He realized that their faces were now bright red, and not to mention completely shy looking. Even more confusion started filling up Dally's mind, but all he did was cock an eyebrow, just like Two-bit would usually do at a time like that, and the fighter of the gang didn't bother to speak a single word about that. Dallas shrugged his shoulders before going on with his actual question, and then he finally spoke up with the question, "Where's Two-bit and Steve?"

While Kitten and Johnny exchanged looks, then confessed to Dallas that they didn't know, Two-bit and Steve were actually spending time in the hayloft of the stable with Ponyboy still having Jocelyn with him so she could see her colt.

Steve was kicking back on one of the hay stacks, scraping a small piece of wood with his switch-blade, while Two-bit was working on his lassoing as he swung back and forth on the rope swing, one of his cowboy, black, pointed toe boots-wearing feet standing in the loop of the rope swing, his right arm resting around the long, looped rope, and his left arm swinging around the lasso as he cheered his goofy laughter.

"Keep it down, would ya?! We don't need the whole country area to hear you goin' off!" Steve exclaimed over Two-bit's laughter.

"Don't you ever dare to have fun, Stevie?" Two-bit snickered, cocking an eyebrow as he continued swinging back and forth on the rope swing, while he also spun the lasso he made in the air.

Steve gave him a death-mock stare. "Don't call me that, Two-bit! And no, I only attempt to have actual fun with jokes and whatnot with Soda, considering he's my best buddy,"

Two-bit continued grinning as he rolled his eyes after taking in Steve's response, but Two-bit didn't bother to say any other word to Steve, who was still chipping the small piece of wood that he had in his left hand with his switch-blade, which was being clenched in his right hand. After taking a couple more swings back and forth, Two-bit hopped off from the rope swing and just continued on with watching his lassoing. Steve took a couple peaks once in a while to see how Two-bit was doing with this lassoing that he's never done before, and even though Two-bit was surprisingly actually good, Steve only rolled his eyes, then continued his buisness with chipping the small piece of wood with his switch-blade.

"Yehaw! This is one heck of a rockin' talent of lassoing for me!" Two-bit howled with absolute cheer and joy.

"Yeah," Steve slurred with his voice now filled with sarcasm. "Maybe you can use it to ship yourself off to the circus like those dancing monkeys or clowns on bicycles," Steve added, rolling his eyes in an uncaring way.

"Maybe I can try snaggin' somethin' with this," Two-bit said, as if he didn't bother to listen to what Steve just said to him.

"Yeah, whatever," Steve mumbled, uncaringly, still remaining with his eyes and full concertration on his blade as it chipped the piece of wood that he was holding.

Two-bit continued swinging the rope that he tied into a lasso around and around in a circle, feeling absoluetly tuff with himself, and after seven or so extra seconds of just twirling the lasso around in a circle in the air, Two-bit tossed it by its tied noose and watched it fly without him pulling back on it or anything. But then, Two-bit seriously wished that he had better aim, or at least he had threw the lasso somewhere else to tie it around a hook or one of the wooden beams of the stable or somewhere else, because before the wisecracker could see it coming, the lasso fly around Steve's head, and when Two-bit quickly attempted to pull it back, the rope tightened around Steve's head, making it look like Steve had the lasso as a crown.

Steve's eyes were now narrowed in a half angry/half annoyed manner, and his teeth were now clenched behind his closed lips that were slightly starting to peak up. Two-bit's eyes grew big from nervousness as he opened his mouth to apologize, but he was so nervous to even say sorry, so the word that came out was, "Oops..."

"Don't just stand that like the dim-wit that you are and say oops! Get this thing off from me!" Steve ordered, his voice now bitter and angry. Quickly, but gently at the same time, Two-bit tugged and unknotted the lasso from around Steve's head until it finally fell to the hay-straw-covered floor, it now being nothing more then just an ordinary rope.

Two-bit then slowly backed away as Steve glared another one of his death-mock stares at him.

"You got five seconds to live! One, two..." Steve began counting through his angrily clenched teeth, but before he even counted to the rest of the numbers, he leaped up from the hay stack that he was sitting on, flipped his switch-blade shut and slipped it into his boot, drooping the piece of wood from his other hand afterwards, and he bolted at Two-bit, who quickly started running away as fast as his two legs could go.

"What happened to three, four, and five?!" Two-bit gasped as he jumped down from the latter that climbed from the hayloft to the bottom floor of the stable, while Steve just quickly climbed down it, and chased Two-bit out of the stable, just as Ponyboy was walking out with Jocelyn in his arms. Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow when watching Two-bit getting chased by Steve as Jocelyn just nibbled and drooled on her fingers. Pony then shrugged his shoulders and just leaned there in the doorway that entered the stable, continuing to hold Jocelyn close to his chest as he watched Cassidy working on getting Rosemary ready a bit more from Jazz to ride in the distance.

Johnny, Dally, and Kitten were now sitting on the wooden porch of the Curtis's family ranch house, talking like they usually would, as they watched Cassidy continue to prepare Rosemary for Jazz's ride, too. Darry was still inside the ranch house, helping Beverly clean everything up as the two of them laughed and chatted about what has been going on in each others lives ever sense the last time the gang had actually visited the Curtis's family ranch, which was a year ago. Still, Darry peaked out the window once in awhile to see what was all going on, and when he saw Johnny, Kitten, and Dallas just sitting out on the porch with Steve racing after Two-bit, Ponyboy just relaxing with leaning in the stables enterance with Jocelyn in his arms, Soda cart-wheeling out into view from God knows where he was, and Cassidy fixing the black leather sattle onto Rosemary's back for Jazz to ride, Darry thought everything was going its usual ordinary way that the gang usually spent on the first actual day when visiting the Curtis's family ranch. So, Darry just went back to helping, talking, and chuckling with Beverly, the two of them getting lost in their own world while the rest of the Greasers remained outside.

"Say, Jazz," Soda cheered, cart-wheeling all the way over to the twelve-year-old brunette-haired boy, until he was directly standing by his side.

"Where'd you come from, Soda? Where'd you even go?" Jazz asked, battering his china-blue eyes with complete confusion and concern, but all he got in response was Soda flashing him a grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't ask. I was just hangin' out somewhere. Anyway, are you ready to get on Rosemary?" Sodapop asked

Jazz opened his mouth to nervously reply to Soda's question the best he could without stuttering, but before he could get a single word to come out from his lips, Two-bit hollered out in a scared, panicking tone, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! STEVE'S GOING TO KILL ME!", while he continued bolting as fast as he could go away from Steve, who was still running right on his tail.

Dallas smirked after hearing Two-bit's outburst for help. "YOU SAID THE SAME THING THREE WEEKS AGO WHEN YOU SMASHED HIS DADS WINDSHIELD WITH YOUR FOOTBALL, BUT LOOK! YOU'RE ALIVE AS EVER!"

"That was _you _who broke my dads windshield, Matthews?!" Steve gasped, angrily. "I should've known!"

Two-bit took down a lump in his throat as he attempted picking up his paste a lot more, but he couldn't help to keep the usual speed that he was using to run at that time. "I HATE YOU, DALLAS!"

"LOVE YOU, TOO, MAN!" Dally laughed to death, and his face turned bright, bright red from laughing so much and so hard. Johnny cracked one of his handsome grins and couldn't help himself to chuckle along a bit, and Kitten crossed her arms over her chest and playfully rolled her eyes at their behavior. It was obvious when one of the Greasers said that they loved each other, it meant it was out of friendship. The Greasers were all as tight as siblings, so when they said that they loved each other, it was out of their such tight friendship, but Dally only said that he loved Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn. He does it a bit to Jazz now, too, but the only time he does it with the other Greasers is when he's just pulling a joke that he wants to get a good laugh out of himself.

Cassidy just rolled her eyes at Steve's and Two-bit's behavior as she tightened and strapped the black leather sattle around Rosemary a bit more until it was fully done, and then she gave her beautiful horse a couple pats on the neck, adding a little stroke with her dazzling mane while she was at it, and then she turned her pretty smile around at Jazz, who still had Soda by his side.

The second Curtis placed his hand on Jazz's shoulder and gave it a couple of gentle pats. Jazz's face heated up from nervousness a bit, but Soda's friendly pats on his shoulder and Cassidy's beautiful grin helped him calm down and relax a little. Jazz knew that it was time for him to start his riding lessons. By the end of that week, Jazz would know how to ride a horse.

"Hey! Steve! Two-bit! Stop chasing each other around like a dog and cat from a cartoon already, please!" Cassidy exclaimed, but her tone wasn't harsh or commanding at all, considering that the Greasers were all her best friends. She just really wanted Steve and Two-bit to stop running after each other. Without any hesitation, after hearing and digesting Cassidy's words, Two-bit and Steve stopped their chasing, and Steve gave Two-bit an annoyed glare, meaning that he was telling him that he got lucky that time.

"Thank you," Cassidy sighed, relieved. "Now, can you two _please _help me get Jazz on the horse?"

Jazz just gulped at picturing how high he could possibly get, or at least _feel _when being on the back of a horse.

"Steve, cuff your hands with mine so we can pry Jazz up, and Two-bit, just stand on the other side of Rosemary to help Jazz balance, okay?" Cassidy kindly instructed

"Aye, aye, captain!" Two-bit understood as he flew his hand to his forehead like an actual captain would do, and he flashed his big, goofy smile off all over again, as if his fear from Steve running after him never exsisted. Steve only shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Cassidy, as Two-bit took his place on the opposite side of Rosemary, and Soda stepped back only one step. Jazz was scared. He was extremely nervous. But he was trying to not show any of it to his new girlfriend or his best and only friends. Everyone had their eyes on Jazz now, including Kitten, Dally, and Johnny, who were still sitting on the front porch of the Curtis's family ranch house, and Ponyboy, who was still remaining leaning in the stables enterance with Jocelyn in his arms.

Cassidy and Steve cuffed their hands and locked their fingers around each others, getting ready to lift Jazz up to the top of Rosemary's back.

"Okay, Jazz, get up on Rosemary and try to ride," Cassidy kindly instructed as she grinned her beautiful smile again at her new boyfriend, considering that she remembered how scared and nervous she was to actually climb up on a horse and ride it all by herself at the age of five. But hey, she learned, and was quite a star at riding. She knew what feelings Jazz was going through, but she was just glad to get a small, handsome grin out of him, as he shyly walked up to her and Steve, then gently and carefully stepped up into their cuffed hands with one of his feet, while his other leg attempted stretching up and over the other side of Rosemary, who just remained standing still, chomping at some of the lightly snow-powdered grass with her ears twitching a bit, and beautifully big eyes sparkling with love.

Just as Jazz was finally pushed up all the way onto the horse by Cassidy and Steve, Two-bit reached up his arms a little to make sure that Jazz had his balance as he slid on the best he could, but the exact second Jazz got pushed up onto Rosemary, he fell and slipped off to her opposite side, landing straight on Two-bit, and sending them both to the ground with loud, "Oomps!"

Everybody gasped as Steve, Soda, and Cassidy quickly trotted around to the other side of Rosemary and gazed down at how Jazz was know laying flat on his back, over Two-bit's body. Two-bit was now resting on his left side after he was dragged down to the ground from Jazz falling, but of course, Two-bit didn't blame him. It's very tough at first to get your balance when riding a horse, just like riding a bike or a skateboard.

"Jazz, are you okay?!" Cassidy asked

"Yeah...never been better..." Jazz mumbled as he pushed himself up from his fall on Two-bit. "Sorry, Two-bit," Jazz then embarassedly sighed, but he was certainly surprised to watch as Two-bit smiled his big, goofy smile and actually have his eyes light up with laughter, which sooner came straight out from his mouth, as if the wisecracker never fell down at all.

"Kid, don't you be woofin' over one little slip of a fall. You just need to find your balance as you hop up onto the horses back, ya dig?" Two-bit asked, as he pushed himself up from the ground and stood back up on his feet.

"So..you're not mad at me?" Jazz asked, surprised

Once again, Two-bit laughed, as he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"It takes _a lot _to tick me off when you're a Greaser, too, kiddo," Two-bit explained "but if you're a Soc, then I'll flatten you in a split second. Trust me, I've been through way worse then just falling down to the ground,"

Jazz cracked his handsome grin a bit when he watched Two-bit smile his goofy smile down at him, and then Cassidy offered Jazz her hand to help him up from the ground.

"Let's give it another try, Jazz. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later," Cassidy promised as she pulled Jazz up from the ground, and gave him a little kiss on his lips to help him cheer up. All of the Greasers smiled at the scene, each of them absoluetly adoring how Cassidy and Jazz were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend after all this time of blushing and sharing their precious 'friendship kisses' pretty much every night after they got to know each other.

Jazz dusted himself off from his fall, his handsome grin now brighter and even more handsome on his face after he felt Cassidy's lips gently press against his for a moment, right before he watched Steve and Cassidy cuff and lock their fingers around each others again. Two-bit quickly trotted over to the other side of the horse, and Sodapop took one step back, just like they all did before.

Still remaining absoluetly gentle and careful, Jazz stepped up onto Steve's and Cassidy's cuffed hands and locked fingers with everyone's eyes resting on him as he swung his other leg around Rosemary, and the twelve-year-old boy clenched his eyes shut as he nervously began breathing in and out rapidly, but softly to himself, repeating what Two-bit had said to him about keeping his balance in his mind. And so, that's what was done. Jazz climbed high up in that sattle and caught his balence before gravity could dare take another go at him. With his eyes remaining shut, Jazz held on tight to what felt like a leather rope with both of his hands, and both of his legs were separated, one going down the right of this hard surface that it was gently up against, and his left going down the opposite side.

All of the Greasers smiled brightly and widely from where they were each watching the view of Jazz actually on a horse for the first time ever. Cassidy, Two-bit, Steve, and Sodapop exchanged their big, proud smiles as they took only a couple, little steps back so they could see Jazz on horseback for the first time in his entire life a bit better.

"...Am I on?" Jazz nervously asked with his hands still clenching this leather rope tightly and his china-blue eyes remaining closed tightly from so much nervousness. His heart was seriously beating hard in his chest with such a rapid speed from such nervous and scared feelings.

"Open your eyes and find out," Cassidy sighed, happily

Sort of hesitantly, Jazz squinted his eyes open, his heart remaining to take big leaps in his chest, and finally, he nervously opened his eyes fully. He seriously couldn't believe the view. It was certainly amazing. He could see the ranch from a new level that wasn't like what he witnessed from the rooftop of the Curtis's family ranch house with Cassidy the night before, but it was a whole lot better then him just standing on his feet on the ground. Not only that, but how high he was up didn't scare him as much he thought it would, but it still sort of left him with some nervousness.

A shy, but very excited smile flashed across Jazz's face as his eyes sparked up with happiness and thrilling joy.

"I'm on a horse! I'm on a horse! I'm actually on a horse!" Jazz cheered as he gently patted the top of Rosemary's head with one of his hands, while his other hand stayed clenching the leather belt.

Cassidy, Steve, Two-bit, and Sodapop chuckled as Ponyboy, Johnny, Kitten, and even 'ol Dally just smiled at the scene from where they all were remaining.

"Alright, Jazz. You got the balence part down, but now, it's time to ride," Cassidy told her boyfriend with her proud, pretty grin remaining straight on her face.

Jazz nervously grew his eyes big a bit again as he wiped his excited look off from his face, and he tightly clenched both of his hands onto the leather rope again. Jazz gulped down a nervous lump in his throat as he tried his best to keep his fear and nervousness from showing, but his friends could tell by the sorrow that was shining off in his eyes and his face starting to turn bright, bright red.

"Don't worry, Jazz. You're going to do fine," Soda assured, giving the twelve-year-old boy two thumbs up. That helped Jazz out a little, but not completely. You couldn't blame him though, considering that it was his first time ever on horseback.

"Soda's right, kiddo. Don't worry," Two-bit consoled, and Steve nodded his head with absolutely full agreement, along with his smile plastered on his face.

"...Thanks, guys," Jazz started feeling even more better and safe when taking in Soda's, Two-bit's, and Steve's compliments, and the twelve-year-old boy watched as his girlfriend walked around to the front of Rosemary. Then, Cassidy grabbed a gentle hold of the strap from around Rosemary's neck, and started taking some few steps around, having Rosemary soothingly follow her, and Jazz held in his nervous yelps as he clenched the leather rope tightly and nervously.

The rest of the Greasers kept their eyes on Cassidy and Jazz as Rosemary followed the second oldest Cade with Jazz remaining balenced on her back. Smiles were perfectly straight and remaining on each of their faces as Rosemary skipped around on her hoofs while being led by Cassidy, and Jazz riding on her back.

Jazz took a few moments to take in the new movement that was actually really soothing and alive, just like how the gang described riding a horse from the day before. The twelve-year-old boy battered his china-blue eyes that were no longer shining off nervousness and fear, but now filled with happiness and joy. His tightening grip started loosing up on the leather rope and his handsome smile started sparking back on his face.

"Hows it feel on that horse, Jazz?" Johnny called out from the front porch of the Curtis's family ranch house.

"Amazing! This is actually _very _fun and thrilling!" Jazz answered, cheerfully and thrillingly. "You guys were all right! Riding _is _very awesome!"

"Well, we're certainly glad you're adoring it, Jazz, but you know that you're going to have to learn how to direct the horse where to go on your own, right?" Cassidy asked

"...Please don't bring that up to me now, sweetheart," Jazz gulped down his pride and continued trying to have his relaxing fun with being guided by his girlfriend.

"Sorry, hun," Cassidy apologized with a single shrug of her shoulders, while she kept on walking around with Rosemary remaining following her.

Jazz bowed his head at Cassidy's apology, meaning that he accepted it, and he smiled as he stroked Rosemary's mane with one of his hands, while his other remained holding onto the leather rope.

Rosemary enjoyed having Jazz pat the top of her head and stroke her mane as she continued following Cassidy. Rosemary was one of those horses who were gentle and sweet with everyone who wanted to ride her, except if she could tell that she was being threatened, but the bad thing about Rosemary was that...well...she gets scared over the smallest things...

With Jazz still enjoying the ride with the rest of the gang smiling at him, including Cassidy while she continued guiding her horse, Rosemary witnessed the sound of a bird chrip loudly in the air, and without any hesitation, the horses eyes shot big and she started bucking and kicking all over the place.

"Whoa!" Cassidy yelped as she shot her attention back around to see her horse, who was now wildly kicking like there was no tomorrow, as she went on with her loud horse sounds that echoed throughout the air. "Easy, Rosemary! Calm down! Girl! What's gotten into you?!"

At that moment, Rosemary then yanked herself free from Cassidy's gentle grip, and she started wildly bashing all over the Curtis's ranch with Jazz now screaming and holding on so tight to the leather rope that his knuckles were now starting to turn bright red since he was squeezing the rope so hard.

The Greasers all gasped as their eyes shot big. Their hearts dropped. They seriously couldn't believe what their eyes were meeting all the sudden.

"OH, CRAP!" Dallas hollered as he quickly stood up from where he was sitting with Kitten following his example without and hesitation, and the two of them started bashing side by side after the horse to save Jazz from falling off or anything like that.

"JAZZ! WE'RE COMING!" Steve hollered with his voice full of fear.

"HANG ON, KIDDO!" Two-bit screetched, nervously, and he and Steve both started running after the horse with Dallas and Kitten.

Cassidy just stood still with she was with her eyes now huge and full of shock, and her hands were both locked over her mouth because she felt like what was happening to Jazz at that moment was all her fault because Rosemary was her horse, and Jazz was scared to death for his whole life now as he rode on her back. Cassidy wanted to bolt after her horse, too, but she was overwhelmed with too much shock and fear to even move a muscule at that moment. Even Ponyboy had started running after Rosemary while he continued holding Jocelyn close to his chest.

Johnny quickly got up on his feet and ran through the front door that entered the Curtis's family ranch house, where he saw Darry and Beverly now both sharing with drying and putting away the dishes, but right after the two of them heard the front door slam shut out of no where, they turned their full, undivided attention to the eldest Cade.

"Johnny-cake, what's wrong?!" Darry asked

"It's Jazz!" Johnny panicked "he's on Rosemary, and she's on a runaway panic throughout the whole ranch right now!"

"What?!" Darry gasped as he quickly dropped what he was doing and looked out the window of the ranch house that was over the sink to see everybody else in the gang, except Cassidy, now racing as fast as each of them could after Rosemary, who was still having Jazz holding on for his life with steaming hot tears now coming out from his eyes. "Oh my god!"

Darry didn't take any hesiation to quickly bolt out the front door with Johnny bashing out after him, and Beverly gazed out the window, too, and gasped at the terrible sight, before she dropped what she was doing and ran out the main door to catch up with the rest of the gang. It was now up to the Greasers...to save Jazz's life...

**AN: Cliffhanger! I'm evil! I know! Well, I'll read yawl in the next chapter, which I feel will be short and it'll wrap up Tuesday in the Curtis's family ranch! Well, not much less to say now, unless it's read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	44. Don't Cry, Jazz

**AN: Hey, everybody! Thank yawl so much for reading my first ever story on here up till this high point, and it's time for the Greasers to catch Rosemary and save Jazz! What'll happen though? Will Jazz fall off the horse? Will he ride ever again? Let's find out now! Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 44_

Chasing Rosemary was pointless. For a gentle and sweet one, she's a mighty fast horse when she gets startled or frightened to death. Jazz was still holding on tight to the leather rope, squeezing it to death that his knuckles were starting to turn red as his hands started trembling along with his whole body. The poor twelve-year-old boy had his china-blue eyes clenched shut, and his teeth were also clenched behind his lips. Steaming hot tears were pouring down his face as he cried and hollered loudly, pleading Rosemary to stop running, while he also yelled out his tearful and frightened begs for the gang to rescue him by getting Rosemary to stop her wild galloping all around the Curtis's family ranch.

Each of the Greasers were now all running, still bolting on their feet as fast as they all could. Cassidy's shock had worn off a bit, and so, she took the advanage and started bashing after her horse with the rest of the gang all going as fast as they all could run, Ponyboy being the fastest, even with Jocelyn being held close to his chest, because Ponyboy's been in track ever sense he skipped a grade and went straight to highschool. The Greasers all had tried to cut the horse off, but it was obvious that they couldn't do such a thing, because Rosemary was just _way _too fast.

"GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" Jazz pleaded, a whole lot more tears forming inside his china-blue eyes and pouring out of them like a rapid waterfall. Jazz was doing it all in his might to keep his balance perfectly straight so he wouldn't fall off the horse and hurt himself, but he was just so frightened that he didn't know what could possibly happen to him. He kept questioning to himself if he was holding on tight enough, and not to mention if he was possibly going to get hurt from falling off Rosemary one way or the other.

"DON'T WORRY, JAZZ! WE'RE COMING!" Darry hollered out with his hands cuffed over his mouth so Jazz could hear his voice echo throughout the air, and through his frightened cries and rapid pounds of the beatings of his heart in his chest.

"This could be really, really good for a workout!" Dally exclaimed at Kitten, breathing in and out heavily as he kept on going with his running by her side. "But really, really bad with Jazz possibly getting injured!"

"Come on, Winston! Don't bring up that thought! Just keep running!" Kitty ordered as she picked up her paste a bit to be up by Johnny's side, and everybody attempted following her example with speeding up their running the best they all could, becoming very tired and all. The gang attempted rushing all the way to Rosemary and not to mention surrounding her, but Rosemary was just so dang fast that it was impossible to catch her with just plain running. Sharp pains were now digging deep into each of the Greasers sides, and sweat was now starting to trickle down each of their foreheads. No matter how fast they ran, none of them could make it all the way to Rosemary, and with every single second passing with that horse still galloping wildly, Jazz felt like his fear and tears were going to kill him before he even hit the ground, if he fell, that is. If he didn't, before Rosemary finally stops her wildly fast run.

Each of the Greasers faces were now all red, and they were all now taking in and letting out such faster and deeper breaths with their chests and throats now starting to hurt from all of their running that took place for five minutes straight. That's when Beverly got the idea for announcing to the Greasers to quickly get their horses out from the stable and go riding after Rosemary and Jazz instead of continuing to painfully rush on foot for another few hours or so.

"Man, I've never ran so fast in my whole life!" Two-bit exclaimed as he quickly strapped and fixed a saddle around his horse, Lightning, as fast as he could to quickly get it all ready.

"This coming from the guy who flunked gym!" Dally bellowed, rushing over to his horse and flipping right onto Darkness's back, not caring to place the saddle on him at a time like that.

"Hey, who cares which way I ran the laps?! I still ran 'em!" Two-bit objected "and I didn't flunk! I got a straight D in that class! I mean, sure, I properly could've got an A if I..showed up half the time..and followed the directions when I actually did show up...and maybe even if I was a bit more coordinated!"

"Two-bit! We don't have time to listen to your highschool tales with flunking, pulling pranks on the teachers, and whatnot! Hurry up and get on your horse! Jazz needs us, for Pete's sake!" Darry ordered, and all Two-bit did was quickly nod his head without saying another word, and he finished fixing the saddle around Lightning. Just as everyone else yelled, "YEHAW!" or something like that to get their horses to start kicking it right out of the stable and after Rosemary to save Jazz's life, Two-bit's attention got captured by a rope of the ground, and without anything else needed to be seen, or something possibly being heard, Two-bit snatched the rope up and tied it into a lasso. Sense he was in a hurry from wanting to help the others quickly retrieve Jazz and get Rosemary back to her gentle and easy self, the lasso turned out very sloppy, but it'd work, and Two-bit hopped right onto his horse and kicked it out of the stable, after all of the other Greasers.

"Giddy up, girl! Come on, Gumdrop! Faster! Faster!" Soda ordered with his voice full of panic, while he clenched tightly but carefully onto his horses mane, trying his best to get Gumdrop to hurry it up more and more so they could save Jazz faster.

"JAZZ! WE'RE COMING, LITTLE BUDDY!" Darry hollered out to the poor, frightened twelve-year-old boy that was seriously on the edge of breaking down with his tears and terror.

"AGAIN, MIGHT I ADD!" Steve added onto Darry's nervous toned yell, as he ordered Fiona, his horse, to pick up the paste as well.

"DON'T LET GO OF THE LEATHER ROPE, JAZZ!" Two-bit instructed

"_WHY_ ON EARTH WOULD I LET GO OF THE LEATHER ROPE?!" Jazz asked, most of his steaming hot tears and shocking fear taking over his words when he attempted with his full best to holler out with just plain questioning.

"JUST HANG ON TIGHT, JAZZ! DON'T FEAR! THE REST OF THE GREASERS TO THE RESCUE!" Ponyboy yelled out with one of his hands leading his horse, Casper, by guiding him with the leather rope that was connected to his sattle, and his other arm was busy holding Jocelyn extremely close and careful up to his chest to keep her safe and unharmed from the fall.

"Surround her!" Beverly then instructed the Greasers as she lead the herd of horses with Cassidy sitting behind her, her arms connected tightly around her waist to keep her riding on the same horse without flying off since Jazz was on runaway Rosemary. "Surround Rosemary with our horses! She'll stop running then!"

The Greasers all nodded their heads with full agreement and understanding, right before each of them shared their expressions with single gentle jerks from their heads, meaning that they were informing each other which way they were all going to go around and surround Rosemary, so she'll stop her runaway freak out.

Beverly took off in one direction with Darry following after her, and Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy went after them, while Two-bit, Dally, Johnny, and Kitten zoomed off on their own horses to the other direction in a line, just like Beverly's example with her, Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Steve.

Jazz tried his best to see through the blur of his tears that wouldn't stop spurting out of his eyes at all. It was almost like he could actually set a world record for crying so much, but you couldn't actually _blame _him, could ya? It's his first time horseback riding and its now up to the rest of the gang to save him from his runaway ride on Rosemary's back! All Jazz could see now was his best and only friends now riding faster towards his direction on horseback, and before Jazz could even see it coming (because of all of his rapid tears and overfilling fear in his entire body) the Greasers were now all completely circling Rosemary, each of their horses still going around and around in a circle.

"It's not working! She's still out of it!" Soda pointed out, as matter of fact like, his voice still remaining completely filled with panicking fear and worry.

"Don't worry! I got an idea!" Two-bit announced to everyone in the gang, as he began swinging that rope that he transformed into a sloppy looking lasso throughout the air above him. He was surprisingly actually good at it!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! Two-bit Erwin Matthews having an idea?! I think the world is ending!" Steve exclaimed, at least trying to get a laugh out of at least one person in the gang, but not even Steve could make himself laugh at anything at a time like that. They were all scared for Jazz's life, because if you fell off from a rapidly fast horse like Rosemary, you actually _could _break bones and get paralyzed, just exactly like what Jazz explained that he was afraid of about riding a horse to the gang the night before.

Two-bit desperately wanted to sass some stringing words back to one of the car experts in the gang to object that theory about the world ending just because he said that he had an idea, but Two-bit was too caught up in continuing to twirl the lasso around in the air with one of his hands, while his other continued to clench the leather rope that was connected to the saddle that Lightning was wearing. The Greasers each seriously couldn't believe what Two-bit was about do to, but it was worth a try, considering that they were all desperate to help Jazz out and get him off of that wild ride before he got seriously damaged somehow...even though that it was now starting to feel like to the Greasers that they were all in the old Western times other then their actual present time.

"YEHAW!" Two-bit cheered out, even though his voice wasn't sounding that cheerful, just actually more nervous and stressing, along with some suspense added into it, and the gang watched, their eyes now all big and mouths hanging opened a bit while their horses continued running and running around in that wide circle around Rosemary, who was still wildly kicking and bucking around like she was a wild horse that needed to be broken all over again.

Two-bit flung the lasso through the air and watched it swing around his aim at Rosemary, and what certainly made everyone exclaim with both surprised and shocked tones was when the lasso exactly flew around Rosemary's neck, and tightened around her, making it impossible for her to run and buck around anymore, which the gang was all completely relieved of, but Rosemary was still leaping up on two hooves a bit, trying her best to truly calm down, but she just couldn't with that loud birds noise still creepingly chirping in her twitching ears.

All of their Greasers stopped their horses, each of them still in their same circle position, and their eyes were still remaining big with their mouths hanging open from so much shock on thinking about how Two-bit _actually DID it_.

"Dang, Matthews! Your plan actually worked!" Soda gasped, who just like all of the others, were startled, shocked, and surprised all in one.

"I'm just as surprised as you all!" Two-bit confessed with some of his laughter added into his voice, while he slipped down from Lightning and landed perfectly on both of his feet on the ground, both of his hands now clenching the rope that was around Rosemary's neck strongly and protectively. The entire gang could now hear nothing at all but the sound of Jazz's cries and whimpers, but before anybody could see it coming, and when Jazz thought it was all over and he took both of his hands away from the leather rope to wipe away the tears from all over his wet eyes and tear streaked face, Rosemary hopped up one final time on two hooves, releasing a loud, echoing horse sound that echoed completely throughout the air...and Jazz fell straight off, landing right on his right arm. The last thing the Greasers remembered was the loud sound of Jazz's whimpering, painful, echoing "_**OW!**_", right before they all quickly gasped and climbed down from their horses.

"Jazz!" Cassidy cried, being the first one to actually make it up to her boyfriend, who was still on the ground crying to death and even now starting to shake from feeling so scared about what all just happened. "Are you okay?!"

"That hurt!" Jazz exclaimed the best he could through his steaming hot tears and tearful whimpering sniffles. "My arm! It hurts!"

"Let me see, kiddo," Darry said as he carefully and gently pulled Jazz back up on his feet, then with extra care and gentleness, the eldest Curtis slipped the twelve-year-old boys sleeve up to see if there was any serious damages or injuries. Since there was no blood and Jazz could still move it, his right arm luckily wasn't broken, but there was a very bad sprain.

Jazz now sat back inside the Curtis's family ranch house in one of the dining room tables chairs as he squeezed Cassidy's hand in a loving way, promising her that it wasn't her fault while he flinched a bit at the stinging and wincing pain of the cold wetness of the medicine and water that was used to clean his terrible red slash on his arm. He was just lucky it wasn't serious.

"...That really did hurt though," Jazz sighed to Cassidy, feeling the need to release his opinion on the whole incident to his girlfriend instead of keeping it locked up in his mind, but it was obvious that the whole gang already knew how the pain struck when he literally hollered out in so much pain and tears...his heartbreaking "_**Ow****!**_"

"I know..." Cassidy admitted, still having the terrible memory from its pictures to its direct sounds completely vivid in her head, while she nervously played and fiddled around with her fingertips. "...I know how it feels to get hurt when horseback riding...but cowboys don't cry, Jazz...cowgirls don't either...when we fall off the horse, we just got to climb back up in that saddle and try again and again until you get it right..."

The twelve-year-old boy innocently battered his china-blue eyes at his girlfriend while the rest of the gang exchanged looks, knowing for a fact on the inside that Cassidy's wasn't making a false statement, and Johnny was actually very proud of his little sister for saying that, because that's what he used to tell her all the time every time she fell off her horse when she was starting to learn and both reach your goal at, at the age of five.

"...You want me to get back on that horse, Carla?" Jazz asked, sort of bewildered from being caught off guard from that being the little talk he was having about what just happened to him with his girlfriend.

Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, sorrow now shining off from both of her eyes as she hesitantly nodded her head, then shyly replied with a few slow nods of her head, and a couple stutters of a "..Uh huh..."

Just as Jazz was about to speak up and admit to Cassidy that he didn't think that was actually such a great idea, Johnny spoke up with saying the exact words, "Carla's not wrong. Cowboys and cowgirls don't cry, Jazz. We just simply learn a lesson every time we fall. Seriously, we've all stumbled off our horses plently of times, especially Two-bit,"

"Hey! Excuse me if I only spent my eyes on animals with Mickey Mouse!" Two-bit objected with a single roll of his eyes. The Greasers were all glad that, that just helped Jazz grow a small, cute smile across his face, and allow some chuckles to escape from his lips. "And besides, I didn't fall that much!"

"Oh, please!" Dallas groaned "I counted how many times you fell, and I lost track after twenty somethin'!"

"Anyway, Jazz," Cassidy spoke back up, drawing everyone's undivided, full attention back to the twelve-year-old boy, know was now starting to attempt moving his sprained arm around a bit more, even though it stung a bit and would be sore for awhile. "You dig what we're getting at? When you fall, get right back on, 'cause you're not going to get it just like that...nobody does...I mean, we didn't...neither of us did, not even Beverly or myself,"

Jazz touched his chin and took a moment to rethink Cassidy's words, keeping himself quiet for about fifteen or so seconds, but after that, he smiled his full, handsome, movie-star smile as he gave his girlfriend a five second kiss on her lips, right before he announced that he'd learn how to ride a horse for her. Everyone in the gang cheered and clapped for him, and they watched Jazz practice riding throughout the rest of that day. He fell off the horse God knows how many times, but he kept getting back on without any hesitation or tears, but giving his girlfriend kisses to keep his confidence high, and before Jazz knew it...he was actually getting the hang of guiding the horse around all by himself, while he listened to the rest of the Greasers joyfully cheer out loud for him, and clap their hands over and over again. Considering that it was now getting late, because time flies when you're having fun, the Greasers all called it a night, and they all went to bed, thinking that the next day Jazz would be learning a whole lot more with riding...but what'll happen the next day? Will it be easy? Difficult? Some what of both? Only God (**A/N: And me!**) knows...but all Jazz could think about before passing out for the night was one thing...cowboys and cowgirls don't cry...

**AN: I understand that this chapter was a little strange and weird, but the next chapter will REALLY stir up drama! Remember when I said that Kitten likes more then one person? Well, the next chapter will TOTALLY give away all of the drama and questions about the Ponyboy, Johnny, and Kitten love triangle! Suspense! I know, I'm evil! Cliffhangers! Read yawl in the next chapter! :D**


	45. Good Things End Bad

**AN: Yo, everybody-o! Not much to say here unless it's thank-you all, especially my great fans out there and golden, tuff friends! Enjoy this _SUSPENSEFUL_ and _DRAMA_ filled chapter of the evening of Wensday! Also, I _might _do a one-shot of Two-bit running his bad laps because one of my best friends requested me to do so. I'll think about it, because that _would _be funny! Enjoy chapter 45 now! :D**

_Chapter 45_

After all of the Greasers went through another peaceful and relaxing night with nothing but sweet dreams, including another delicious and colorful breakfast made by Beverly with Darry's help, Darry actually wanting to wake up early to actually help her around the ranch so the two of them could just get some peace and quiet to themselves as they talked and got more time to enjoy seeing each other again after a long time.

Throughout that whole Wensday, all the Greasers did was enjoy horseback riding, Jazz being the most great at it by Cassidy's side the whole entire time down the trail that showed the beautiful woods with all kinds of animals making their sounds, and a small running river that was no longer frozen actually echo its beautiful flowing sound, and the sun in the clear blue sky bounced off of its sparkling, flowing water. Before any of the Greasers knew it though, the clock struck 7:00, and considering that it was winter, the stars and moon were already sparkling and twinkling beautifully in the dark sky like tons of different dazzling diamonds and other glorious gems.

Johnny had decided to help Beverly and Darry with the dishes from that afternoons dinner that all of the Greasers clearly enjoyed, while Jocelyn was already out like a light upstairs in the girls room, and Dally, Two-bit, and Steve were just hanging out in their usual bedroom upstairs, and Sodapop was kicking back in his, Pony, and Darry's room by himself. Darry smiled out the window at Jazz and Cassidy, who were both sharing a beautiful moment on Jazz's new horses, Tatum's back, Cassidy relaxing herself with her eyes dreamily shut and arms connected around Jazz's waist, and her head with dreamily resting on his back as she released happy, loving, peaceful sighs, as Jazz smiled and did the same while he gently and soothingly led Tatum around a bit more for that night. Jazz was doing so much better at riding horses that he had finally picked out his own horse, who was a female white and brown mixture, and he obviously named him Tatum because it meant art, and since Jazz adored music and it was a type of art, he came up with the female name of Tatum.

What was Ponyboy and Kitten doing? Well, Pony was just so happening to be sitting up in the hayloft and sitting on a hay bale all by himself as he gazed out the square doorway that was now open up there, smiling happily at Jazz and Cassidy, who were still zoning out happily, caringly, and gleefully on their sweet, romantic, horseback ride together. A little bit after five minutes of Ponyboy watching them with his proud and approving grin on his face, he ended up hearing a friendly and sweet "Hello, Ponyboy," greeting him from behind him, and when he looked over his shoulder to see who it was, he realized that it was Kitten, her silky ginger-colored now pulled back in a beautiful ponytail, and she was dressed in a pair of her pretty, lacey, black pajama shorts and their matching tank-top. Her gorgeous smile was also plastered on her face as her and Ponyboy's eyes met from where they both were.

Ponyboy's smile grew bigger and brighter as he brushed a piece of his redish-brownish hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear, feeling his face start to heat up all the sudden when he just got the sudden thought of him being completely alone with Kitten. Pony's greenish-grayish eyes shined off happiness and shyness together, as he stared back out of the haylofts open door and continued to watch the two twelve years olds.

"Hey, Kitten. What are you doing out here?" Ponyboy asked

Kitten placed her hands on her hips and smiled again as she walked, being very careful and cautious when being so close to the haylofts open door, and she took a gentle seat down right next to Ponyboy, who turned his attention back over to her when realizing she was now sitting down on the opposite side of the hay bale next to him. He smiled again, too, not being able to resist his ears from fading into a bright shade of red as his eyes sparkled with even more love and care.

Kitten then placed her hands on top of her legs that were now crossed in a proper, lady like manner, and she shrugged her shoulders, her emerald green eyes staying deep within Ponyboy's.

"I was concerned 'bout you, wonderin' why you were still out here after my eyes caught sight of you from the girls upstairs bedroom window," Kitten shared "but now..."

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow when being confused at first, but when he watched Kitty smile even more pretty and golden, as she turned her attention to the open door of the hayloft that was only a couple of inches away from her and Pony, and her eyes glimmered off the moonlight and starlight from the evening sky, as she watched Jazz and Cassidy both continue soothingly and peacefully trot around on Tatum's back, the two of them widely smiling, laughing, and talking to each other, along with some tender, loving, embracing kisses from time to time.

The youngest Curtis's confused expression wiped right off of his face and his handsome smile flashed right across his face again after he realized what Kitten meant when she said her last two words before gazing back at Jazz and Cassidy on horseback together.

"Seems like Jazz got the hang of it," Kitten sighed with pure happiness.

Ponyboy nodded his head with absolute full agreement. "Yeah, he's totally gotten better since his stumbles and trips off Rosemary. He's really picked up his riding lessons with Cassidy's help very fast. Heck, he's doing way better then me when I was learning to ride a horse,"

Kitten allowed herself to let out some chuckles from her lips after she took in Pony's words. She knew it was true, but seriously, all of the Greasers were just children when they all learned how to gallop and ride on horses, and Jazz is a twelve-year-old boy who learned at such a later age.

"...He's done a whole lot better then all of us, except Carla, who took it all and simply rode with getting through her falls and injuries that she had earned at the age of five, but other then that, she and Jazz seem certainly the best riders out of the whole gang," Kitten explained

Ponyboy remembered the first time he rode Casper, who was only a colt at the time, and Pony was only a little child. It was the youngest Curtis's seventh birthday, which just so happened to be the year that Mr and Mrs. Curtis finally allowed him to start learning how to ride a horse, so he could start going on horseback rides with them and his older brothers. The only thing that the youngest Curtis had to do first before actucally getting on that saddle, it was for him to decide a little horse for himself. Mr. Curtis had picked Ponyboy up and placed him on his shoulders so he could see better over the wooden gate, while Soda held Mrs. Curtis's hand, and Darry patted his horses nose. There were some beauties out there that day, but Ponyboy couldn't stop laughing his joyful laughter as his parents and brothers noticed him keep pointing to that little scrawny one in the corner. All of the horses were cheerful, galloping and racing around with their manes all flowing beautifully in the soft breeze of the sunny day, and they were all releasing their loving horse sounds, while some others brushed up against each other and others chewed on the grass with their ears twitching a bit, and their eyes gleefully glittering...but that other little colt wasn't moving around...it was an outsider to the other horses, it just enjoying itself in the shade as its little scrawny self. Being an outsider and all, Ponyboy knew that picking Casper many years back was one of the greatest choices he's ever made for free time and entertainment...because Pony knew exactly what being an outsider was like.

"The sky is certainly somethin' tonight, isn't it?" Ponyboy asked, breaking the silence that he had created when remembering the memory of the day when many years ago on his birthday that he picked Casper out at that very stable, and he started riding with Mr. Curtis, Mrs. Curtis, Darry, and Sodapop, while he helped his father take care and raise Casper, and Mrs. Curtis started helping Soda out with Gumdrop, and Darry simply raised his horse himself because he was the oldest.

Kitten battered her emerald eyes a bit, thinking about Pony's question as she took a glance up at the starry evening sky, that contained billions and billions of stars that certainly looked like dazzling diamonds, and the moon was glowing so beautifully, as if it was the biggest and most polished diamond in the whole world. The thirteen-year-old girl took in and let out a deep breath of the soft, cool breeze as she tucked a piece of her ginger-colored hair behind her earring pierced ears, right before she looked back down at the two twelve year olds, who were now back on the ground with their lips connecting in one heck of a long kiss and their arms tenderly embracing each other. Kitty then flashed her small, pretty grin again, and she nodded her head with full agreement about that evening sky certainly being somethin', and she continued watching with Ponyboy's eyes now watching the same thing, too.

Jazz and Cassidy had guided Tatum back into the stable, their golden smiles plastered greatly on their faces and one of their hands holding together, as Jazz's other hand held the leather rope that was connected to Tatum's saddle. At that moment, Kitten and Ponyboy remained completely quiet so Jazz and Cassidy wouldn't notice the two of them up there in the hayloft, and after the two twelve year olds locked Tatum back into her stable, Jazz placed his arm around Cassidy's shoulder, and the two left the stable again until they stepped into the Curtis's family ranch house and closed the door behind them.

Ponyboy and Kitten then gazed at each other, both of them now feeling strange because they understood that they were now _completely _alone with none of the other Greasers outside in the evening night, under the glamerous shining moon and twinkling stars. Pony could see the starlight now dancing in Kitten's eyes, as if she had two stars actually for her beautiful emerald green eyes, and Kitty could now see how great she thought that Ponyboy looked under the moonlight of the winter evening. He looked absoluetly tuff and handsome in the thirteen-year-old girls eyes...and in Ponyboy's own opinion...Kitten looked extremely golden and beautiful...

The piece of Kitten's hair that she had just tucked back behind her earring pierced ear gently blew out from the breeze and it started gently battering against her cheek from the soft, cool air of the winter evening. Kitten let out a soft moan to herself, now having her attention down to the lower right of her eye so she could see the ginger-colored strand of her hair brushing against her cheek in the breeze, but just as Kitten was about to tuck it back behind her ear again, Ponyboy spoke up with the soft words, "Hey, it's alright...I got it,"

Kitten's emerald green eyes focused back on her best pal that was the only best pal that she had with her at that moment, and she watched as Ponyboy slowly and carefully reached out his hand, right before he delicatly tucked the piece of Kitten's ginger-colored hair back behind her ear. But Ponyboy didn't take his hand back away from her face, and to Pony's suprise, Kitty was actually letting him start to stroke her cheek with the back of his bare hand. Kitten only stared at him with complete innocence locked in both of her eyes. She didn't say a single word. She was too surprised to even get one little stutter of a word out from her mouth at that moment, which to her felt like...actually really surprising.

The youngest Curtis continued gently and caringly stroking Kitten's cheek, as she relaxed her eyes shut for a second, then took in and let out a short, soft breath, reopening her emerald green eyes that were still shimmering under the starlight of the plenty stars afterwards. Ponyboy could feel her skin starting to heat up on her face a bit for a reason that he truly questioned on the inside, but he didn't bother to ask out loud because he knew Kitten. _All _of the Greasers knew Kitten and the way she acted. She would promise that she was fine, that everything was perfectly okay and that there was nothing to worry about, but Kitten was like Ponyboy and Johnny when it came to lying...she absoluetly was no good at it. She pretty much sucked at it, but once in awhile she can pull off sounding convincing and everything, but she sooner gets caught in her lie not too long after, especially by Soda and Darry.

There was even this one time Kitten had a very bad case of the stomach flu, but she promised the gang that she was alright, and they actually believed her...but later that day...Two-bit caught her coming out of the girls room with her hair now all shagged up, her eyes drooping and all watery, and one of her hands were gently placed on her stomach while her other wiped away some vomit from her mouth. Man, did she look terrible. Like hell, as if she just rolled out of bed from a hangover, and Kitten doesn't even touch alchol. After that, Two-bit quickly snuck her out of school and called Soda at work, who jetted on back home with Steve coming along with him, and the three Greasers took care of their sick friend. But that was the past, and what Kitty was going through now was the present.

Being very careful and caring, just like Ponyboy was being, Kitten gently placed her hand on Ponyboy's wrist of the hand that he was using to tenderly stroke her cheek, and she gently squeezed his skin with a sweet and caring grasp. Just like Kitten, Ponyboy's face started heating up as his eyes sparked up with his now surprised feelings, and Kitty could tell that he was starting to feel so surprised just like she was because his ears were now red, which instantly gave it away that he was shy or surprised. It also meant he was uncomfortable or embarrassed, but there was no way in heck that Ponyboy would _ever _feel embarrassed and/or uncomfortable around Kitten.

"...Wow..." Ponyboy said all the sudden, his tone soft and certainly giving it away that he was lost in thinking about something.

Kitten tensed up a bit on the inside after thinking about what Pony just said to her out of no where, finally breaking the silence, while he stopped brushing her cheek, but his hand still remained slowly drawing down to her chin.

"...What is it, Pony?" Kitten asked, hoping to death that she didn't have anything wrong with her at that moment.

"...It's just that..." Ponyboy sighed, which to Kitty's surprise, was filled with dreaming happiness. "...I just realized that your...your eyes are so...dazzling, like two emeralds..."

The tense feelings that were completely stacked up and frozen cold like an icy river inside of Kitten had drained away right after she digested what Ponyboy just said to her...he actually complimented her eyes...saying that they were dazzingly beautiful...like two emeralds.

Kitten's face was now noticeable in its bright, bright pink shade after she thought heavily about Ponyboy's sweet words to her, right before she flashed her gorgeous grin at the thirteen-year-old Curtis.

"...Thank you, Ponyboy...and you know what I just noticed 'bout you?" Kitty questioned

Pony grinned his handsome smile as he gently cuffed his hand on Kitten's cheek, before he shyly asked, "..What?"

"...You're not like all of the other guys on this planet who've tried getting close to me...you're actually very kind...sensative...smart...and very cute..." Kitten's beautiful smile grew even brighter as she watched Pony's face light up bright red, as if he was a red Christmas light from a tree or somethin' at that moment. Kitty couldn't help herself to giggle a bit at just that thought to herself, and the corners of Ponyboy's mouth twitched a bit as he forced himself to nervously grin through his huge amount of shyness.

"...You think I'm very what?" Pony asked, trying to catch Kitten's words about her thinking that he was very cute, even though he heard her say it in one go, but he just wanted to hear it again for two reasons. One, he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a mirage, or just in his head for other words, and two, he just simply wanted to hear it again because he rarely ever heard from such a pretty girl that she thought that he was very cute.

Kitten's pretty grin stayed exactly straight on her face as she playfully rolled her eyes at Ponyboy.

"You heard me," Kitten chuckled

Ponyboy only continued forcing himself to shyly smile as he continued gazing right into Kitty's eyes, and she grinned right at him, their eyes glimmering and focusing with no other distractions around them. Quietness formed between the two teenagers again, and their smiles faded away and vanished from their faces after twenty seconds or so passed with their silence. Kitten and Pony continued gazing straight into each others eyes without saying anything else to each other...and the two of them listened to the smooth and gentle breeze whistle throughout the evening night. Before Ponyboy and Kitten could even see it coming though...they slowly leaned into each other and relaxingly shut their eyes as their lips met all warmly and smoothly together...first five seconds passed and then ten, leading up to fifteen seconds straight. Ponyboy and Kitty both opened their eyes to stare at each other with such surprised feelings hooking together and shining off in their pupils colors, but their lips continued smacking together until twenty-five seconds hit.

Kitten and Ponyboy both finally pushed themselves away from the other, finally ending their embracing kiss, and they rapidly breathed in and out deeply in front of each other. Their eyes were now widened and filled up with even more surprised feelings. They both just went through their first ever kiss. Ponyboy just knew that the whole gang would flip when they were informed about it, especially Soda because he's always told Ponyboy ever since his thirteenth birthday that he'd fall for a girl sooner or later.

"..Oh my god..." Kitten muttered her breath, hoping to death that Ponyboy didn't hear her just say that because she was just so surprised, but Pony was just as surprised, being too caught up in that and also about him actually having his first ever kiss to even think about what Kitten could possibly be mumbling to herself.

"...Um...wow...uh...that was certainly...well...um..." Ponyboy stuttered, trying his best to come up with a word to describe his and Kitten's twenty-five second kiss together while he tried getting passed how hot he was now feeling.

"Something?" Kitten asked with a single shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, something...it was certainly...something...um...excuse me, I'll be right back," Pony sighed, both shy and nervously, as he stood up from the hay bale, then dusted himself off. Kitten secretly pouted as she watched Ponyboy walk away from her and climb down the wooden latter without saying another word or taking a single look back at her. The thirteen-year-old girl felt such like a huge idiot, as if it was her fault for Ponyboy getting up and leaving her all alone in the hayloft without even bothering to even gaze back around at her like she did with him at least until he was down the wooden latter that led back down to the stables first and main floor.

Ponyboy trotted out of the stable, then continued his way up the two front porch steps, right before he instantly entered through his, Soda's, and Darry's family ranches house and he allowed the door to slam shut behind him. Darry, Johnny, and Beverly, who were all still doing their parts in helping with washing the dishes, shot their attention to the youngest Curtis, and when the three of them realized how much Pony was blushing and not to mention him looking so dang surprised, Darry, Beverly, and Johnny stopped what they were doing and started concentrating fully on Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong? You okay there, little brother?" Darry asked, concerndly

Pony stared down at his pointed toe wearing feet as he took in his oldest brothers question, and he nodded his head. "Yeah...I'm okay, Darry,"

"Are you sure 'bout that, Pony? You look so pink that we could use your blushing for pink icing on a cake," Beverly said as she placed her hands on her hips, as if she was Ponyboy's and Sodapop's older sister, being younger then Darry by only a month.

"...Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine...I just...I just need a moment, alright?" Ponyboy asked, and right after that question came out of his mouth, he didn't give Darry, Beverly, or Johnny the chance to reply. Pony just walked right past them and continued his way into the living room, where he plopped down on the couch and locked his hands over his hot blushing face, having a hard time believing what just happened between him and Kitten...but that doesn't mean that he didn't like it...he actually...really adored it...but for all teenagers usually, it's hard to think about your first kiss because it's your first time actually feeling somebody else's lips pressed against yours.

Darry and Beverly exchanged half confused/half concerned expressions, while Johnny sat the rag that he was using to dry the wet dishes off down on the counter. He was only just plain confused, not understanding what possibly could have Ponyboy blushing so much when they're away in the country at the Curtis's family ranch to relax and enjoy themselves.

"What's going on with Ponyboy? He hasn't _ever _looked like that when we all visited up here," Johnny pointed out to the eldest Curtis, who touched his chin and nodded his head with agreement.

"...I'm going to go check on him," Darry said

"I sure hope it doesn't have anything to due with him and Kit-Cat talking out there for a few moments," Beverly gulped, half nervous/half worried.

"But Kitten didn't come in along with Ponyboy, so she still must be in the hayloft," Darry explained, right before he left the kitchen to go see his youngest brother and talk to him about whatever was on his mind. Meanwhile, Beverly and Johnny both just stared at each other without saying anything for about ten seconds or so, until Johnny peaked out the window that was over the sink to see if Kitten was there in the hayloft like Darry had spoken about, and there Johnny spotted the pretty thirteen-year-old girl, sitting there still on that hay bale all by herself, and Johnny-cake realized how she was also looking bright pink and seeming surprised.

"She out there, Johnny-cake?" Beverly asked after the eldest Cade had turned back around to face her.

Johnny nodded his head, then walked over to the front door and grabbed the doorknob, right before he twisted it fully around and opened the front door all the way. Before walking out though, Johnny looked back at Beverly, who was looking at him with her eyebrow now cocked and hands on her hips from feeling so curious on what he was thinking of doing.

"I'm going to go check on Kitten," Johnny shared "maybe she'll actually know what's wrong with Ponyboy. And besides, she looks like she could use some company,"

Beverly grew a small, proud grin on her face, meaning that she was approving every word that just came out of Johnny's mouth, and she told Johnny-cake to go for it, right before he bowed his head, then headed out the front door of the house. He quietly caught it and silently shut it behind him, because he absoluetly hated hearing doors slamming every day at the Curtis's house as it is.

Johnny stuck his hands into his jeans jackets pockets as he kept his sweet and innocent black eyes up on Kitten, who wasn't paying any mind or attention to anyone who could now be so close to coming to see her, but right before Johnny entered the stable, he grinned a little and innocently hollered up to Kitten, "How's it like up there?"

Kitten's eyes slimly grew big as her heart took one big leap in her chest because she thought that she was still absoluetly alone. Being very careful and cautious, Kitten peaked her head out of the open doorway of the hayloft a bit and she couldn't help herself to smile at least a tiny bit when seeing how handsome Johnny was grinning up at her.

"Johnny, what are you doin' out here?" Kitty asked, sort of chuckling her words from thinking how she thought it was kind of funny on how she got shocked from hearing and seeing Johnny now talking to her from the outside enterance to the stable.

Johnny continued grinning as he shrugged his shoulders, his hands remaining to stay jammed in his jeans jacket pockets.

"I figured you needed some company...ya know, Darry, Beverly, and I noticed that Ponyboy seemed very strange...I mean, he was blushing quite a bit, and I was just concerned about you," Johnny explained

At that moment, Kitten's eyes slightly grew big again at just remembering the thought of how much she actually adored feeling Ponyboy's lips smacking up against hers, but considering that it was her first kiss, she didn't know how to respond to it at the moment.

"...You were..._worried _about _me_, Johnny-cake?" Kitten asked, sort of surprised on the inside from being caught off guard, and only because she was thinking so heavily about hers and Pony's first kiss.

"Of course I do," Johnny sighed, happily. "Can I come up there and sit with you?"

Kitten took a couple of seconds to think what Johnny's response was and to think it through for a extra few seconds, right before she finally nodded her head and told Johnny to come right up. Not long at all after that, Kitten could hear Johnny's footsteps of his pointed toe boots echo on the wooden floor of the first floor of the stable, followed by the same echoing sound coming up the wooden latter a couple seconds after that.

"You feelin' okay, Kitty-Cat?" Johnny-cake questioned as he walked over to Kitten, being very careful and cautious when only being a couple inches away from the open doorway of the hayloft, and he sat down next to the thirteen-year-old girl to realize that she was now trembling. That's when Johnny also figured out that the breeze was whistling throughout the evening nighttime air. Johnny was so caught up in worrying about Ponyboy and Kitten that he didn't even realize that the wind was slightly blowing.

"You cold, Kitten?" Johnny asked

"...A little, to be honest," Kitten replied, and to her shocking surprise, about three seconds later after she answered Johnny's question, she now felt Johnny's arm resting around her shoulder, holding her close to him as he whispered to her to just relax and tell him what all happened between her and Ponyboy.

Kitten rested her head on Johnny's shoulder as he gently rubbed her shoulder with his arm that was smacked around her to keep her warm, and it was working very much. Kitty took the memories back in of hers and Ponyboy's kiss as she released a sigh or two, and then admitted everything to Johnny, spilling her guts in as much detail as she possibly could when describing from the beginning of hers and Pony's chat to it all leading up to him and her making their lips actually connect for twenty-five seconds straight.

Johnny was certainly surprised, thinking to himself after hearing that kind of news about Kitten and Ponyboy kissing that he'd usually be thrilled and overjoyed, just like the rest of the gang would and most likely be after they found out about it all, but Johnny was more shocked and surprised then anything.

"You and Ponyboy actually kissed?" Johnny asked, surprised, but all he got in response from Kitten was a few seconds of hesitation, right before she nodded her head, then said as she turned her attention to Johnny, saying the exact words as she looked into his eyes, "...It was my first ever kiss..."

"Ah, I see...you and Pony never experienced each others first kiss that it caused you both to be so surprised...that's okay though, it's normal," Johnny assured

"...Really?" Kitty asked

Johnny nodded his head as he gently touched Kitten's face and gazed right into her shimmering green eyes while she continued to stare right into his sweet and cute black eyes. Kitten allowed him to do all that he was actually doing to her, as five quiet seconds passed, and then ten, leading up to fifteen seconds of nothing but pure silence.

"Ya know, Kitten...I've been meaning to share with you something...but I don't know if this is a good time," Johnny sighed, getting ready to take his hand away from his friends face, but she stopped him by gently placing her hand on top of his, and the two of them locked their fingers around each other.

"No, no, Johnny-cake...what is it? What do you want to say?" Kitten asked

Johnny hesitated, biting down on his lip a bit for a couple of seconds, right before he took in and let out a soft, deep breath.

"...You're so hot," Johnny shyly stuttered, his face now completely hot and blushing.

Kitten's heart felt like that time it took one big huge leap in her chest that was _so _big that it might've made a world record or something...but her heart also felt like it was now getting pulled to two different directions because she didn't know who to give her heart to...nevertheless though...that didn't stop Kitten from slowly leaning into Johnny as he did the same thing...and their lips warmly met.

However, at just that moment, Ponyboy had climbed back up into the hayloft after coming back from talking to Darry in the Curtis's family ranch house, where Pony had shared everything that he could to his oldest brother, who gave him a few pats on the back and he also grinned his rare, handsome smile, right before Darry lectured his youngest brother that if you have certain feelings for a certain someone as a teenager, you have to have enough guts to be able to ask them out if you desperatly want to.

Ponyboy's eyes shot huge at the scene of his best, best friend kissing the girl of his dreams, and his heart felt like it was about to explode from being so heartbroken. Steaming hot tears from both anger and sorrow started welding up in Ponyboy's eyes as he clenched his hands into two trembling fists that were starting to turn bright red from being squeezed so tightly.

"OH MY GOD!" Pony hollered, more anger then sorrow in his voice, and his loud outburst startled Johnny and Kitten both out of their kiss. The two of them quickly leaped up from their seats on the hay bale and they shot around to see Ponyboy now crying with his rage expression now on his face.

Kitten cuffed her hands over her mouth as she started to tear up a little bit, too. Her face was now redder then ever, and Johnny's eyes were so huge from so much fear, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, thinking to himself on the inside that he just went through his first kiss, and he truly really liked it, but he didn't want Ponyboy to know that.

"Ponyboy!" Kitten gasped, completely shocked at what her eyes were actually meeting. She truly never thought that'd she would ever encounter such a thing as a teenager.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?! I SAID I WAS GOING TO BE BACK, KITTEN! AND YOU, JOHNNY, WHY WERE YOU KISSING HER?!" Ponyboy demanded, most of his angry, steaming hot tears overtaking his speaking.

"Pony, please! Let me explain!" Johnny pleaded and begged, knowing for a fact that those would've been the words that Kitten could exclaim at a time like that, but she was crying so much herself at that moment that she couldn't even stutter much words out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, JOHNNY! YOU! OUT OF EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD! I COME BACK UP TO SEE THE GIRL WHO I JUST SHARED MY FIRST KISS WITH TO FIND HER SHARING SALIVA WITH YOU!" Pony hollered

Johnny's face burned up even more from so much sorrow pain, considering that he knew that, that was certainly a mouthful for Ponyboy Curtis, but he knew he couldn't blame him. Johnny just knew that it had to be his fault.

"We weren't sharing spit, Pony! That's gross!" Kitty cried, sniffling with most of her words, while she wiped away as many tears as she could, but she couldn't wipe away all of them. And her pleading and begging wasn't helping one bit, because Ponyboy wasn't taking any of it into consideration. He didn't believe a single word of it, even though that part about trading spit was true, because Kitten and Johnny didn't do that. They were just tenderlly kissing, but not trading each others saliva.

"Ponyboy, Kitty-Cat's right! We weren't trading spit! Gross!" Johnny gagged a bit as he held his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering way, but Pony still wouldn't have that end it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, JOHNNY! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ponyboy cried as he wiped away his steaming hot tears from his face and red-rimmed eyes, but new ones instantly took their places.

"Ponyboy, please-" Johnny began attempting another plead, but Pony cut him off.

"I LOVE HER, MAN! I LOVE HER! I WAS GOING TO ASK HER TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND HERE!"

"Pony, I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS LIKE! FOR PETE'S SAKE, YOU'RE SIXTEEN AND KISSING A THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD!"

"Ponyboy, that's enough!" Kitten blurted out, coming back into the conversation, but in Ponyboy's mind, she was on mute, because his main focus was on the eldest Cade, who was now pouting and wiping away his own running tears.

"Pony, I said that I was sorry! What more can I-" Johnny sniffled, but once again, the youngest Curtis cut him off before he could continue on and finish with what he wanted to say.

"NOTHING! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO ANYTHING FOR ME BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, JOHNNY CADE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Ponyboy blusted

At that moment, Johnny could've sworn that he felt his heart drop, now staring at Ponyboy with his eyes even bigger then he's ever made them before when he was either scared or sorrow filled, and at that moment in time, he was both. It was as if Ponyboy wasn't even himself at that moment. It was almost like he was posessed by a demon or something.

"Ponyboy Micheal Curtis, you don't mean that! Now watch your mouth!" Kitten ordered, trying her best to sound as stern as possible, but she was so fed up on so much pain and sorrow that she couldn't even sound upset one bit. She could only stutter with sorrow. Nothing but plain, painful, heartbreaking sorrow.

"NO! I _DO _MEAN IT! I HATE YOU, JOHNATHAN CADE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!" Ponyboy yelled and bucked those three hurtful words over and over again, making Johnny feel like he was about to break down in tears when Pony stomped right up in front of him, and when Kitten attempted grabbing and pulling Ponyboy away by his arm, Ponyboy instantly jerked and yanked his arm free from her grip, right before he glared furiously back at the scared and trembling oldest Cade, who was thinking that he was about to experience a punch or kick or something like that...but that's where he was wrong, _big time_.

"I HATE YOU!" Pony shouted once again as he shot his arms out and pushed Johnny...but what Ponyboy didn't even use his head on...was that Johnny was standing right in front of a hay bale...and right after Ponyboy pushed Johnny...it sent the eldest Cade not only flying back from tripping back over the hay bale...but it sent him falling out of the stable from the open door, while he screamed for his life...until he finally hit below...

Ponyboy's eyes were now filled with shock, finally getting a hold of himself as he felt like he was about to punch himself in the throat from treating Johnny and Kitten so coldly, and when Pony attempted telling Kitten that he was so sorry, she rushed over to the haylofts open door and peaked her head out to see Johnny. Ponyboy quickly trotted over to her side, his heart racing hard in his chest as he gazed down at the long second-story fall...only expecting the worse on how he and Kitten would find Johnny...

**AN: Drama! Suspense! Cliffhangers! Not much to say here unless it's read yawl in the next chapter and _please _review! Thanks, everyone! :D :D :D :D**


	46. Broken

**AN: Hey, everyone! Not much to say here, unless it's thank you guys very much, including my very tuff, and completely golden best friends, and now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! What happened to Johnny? Well, let's see! :D**

_Chapter 46_

Ponyboy and Kitten both quickly climbed down the latter and rushed out of the stable until they made it under the place where Johnny had fell out from Ponyboy's push. The eldest Cade was laying on his side, his left arm underneath him, badly sprained and twisted around. Kitten cuffed her hands over her mouth and allowed her tearful eyes to grow wide from both shock and absolute sorrow after catching the sight of how badly Johnny's left arm was. Ponyboy's eyes started growing tearful, too, as his mouth fell open and he felt like as if he was about to fall straight down onto his knees and beg and plead loudly for the whole country to hear him, begging for mercy and forgiveness towards what terrible thing he just regretfully did to Johnny.

Kitten quickly got down on her knees in front of Johnny's head, which is when she gripped his good hand with a light, but yet tight at the same time, and comforting grip. She was relieved at least a tiny bit, and Ponyboy was, too, when they witnessed Johnny's fingers on his good hand wrap and connect around Kitten's.

"Johnny...are you alright?" Kitten sniffled

Johnny's tearful, red-rimmed eyes opened as he released Kitty's hand, then placed it flat on the lightly-powdered ground of snow. When he attempted to carefully and slowly force him up to remove his left arm from laying underneath his body, a huge shock of pain bolted through his left arm, causing Johnny to let out moans and groans of heartbreaking, tear-jerking pain..and he his body fell back down onto his injured arm. His sprain was 10x worse then Jazz's sprain from his fall off of Rosemary the day before, and not only thay...but no questions or concerns needed to be made to come to the end about Johnny-cake's left arm being broken.

The eldest Cade remembered his terrible fall...feeling Ponyboy's hard grip push against his chest, then how his legs caused his whole body to fly back from that hay bale, leading up to his back banging hard against the wooden floor of the remaining part of the stable...until he rolled back and gravity took him down...Johnny screamed for his life when feeling the wind rapidly blow through his hair and his heart feeling like it was about to explode into millions and millions of pieces...until he finally slammed all the way down on the ground...a loud **_CRUNCH _**echoed through the entire Curtis's family ranch...and Johnny knew for a fact that his left arm had broken his fall...but also broken itself...

"Oh my god! What did I just do?! This is all my fault!" Ponyboy cried, but neither Johnny or Kitten said anything back to him. Johnny was in too much pain and Kitten was too scared about all that she had just witnessed that she didn't know what she could possibly say to help her get over it all. That didn't bother Ponyboy though, the two of them not saying anything at all back to him, that is...Pony _knew _that Johnny's left arm now being busted was completely his fault. The rest of the gang must've heard Johnny's loud screams when he had been pushed accidently out of the hayloft because before Kitten, Ponyboy, and/or Johnny could see it coming, Darry and Beverly were now standing there at Johnny's backside, and Two-bit was there right next to Kitten, with Soda and Steve now standing on opposite sides of Ponyboy, and Jazz, Cassidy, and Dally were all standing at the bottom of Johnny's feet. Jocelyn was still fast asleep in her crib at that moment, which was a good thing, because Cassidy was already in so many tears at the horrible view of her older brother being terribly injured with Jazz's arm now resting around her shoulder as he attempted consoling her the best he could, as he couldn't help himself to shed some tears, too.

"Johnny-cake!" Darry cried out as he and Beverly both quickly got down on their knees, and with extra care and gentleness, the two of them placed their hands on Johnny's side, then carefully rolled the oldest Cade onto his back so the whole gang could see his face, which was completely red with tear streaks, and his eyes were remaining just as tearful with red-rims surrounding them. The response from Johnny was a couple of grumbles of moaning pains, as he attempted to move his twisted left arm, but another shock of pain bolted throughout his entire body that time, and it caused Johnny to cry even more, which broke each of the Greasers hearts, especially Cassidy's, considering that Johnny was thee best older brother that anyone could ever ask for in the entire universe.

Two-bit locked his hands over his mouth to keep his gags back when his eyes, which were now wet with tears, met Johnny's injured left arm. You could absoluetly see the bright red scrape of the terrible sprain all the way from his wrist to the center of his arm, and around his elbow was where the bone from within had snapped around after it crushed against the ground from the fall.

"How did this happen?!" Steve blurted out

Instantly, Kitten's full, undivided, heart-jerking attention dashed over to Ponyboy, who was now bright red, and even more guilt started overwhelming his body as all of the Greasers then followed Kitty's example after witnessing it. Pony's ears burned bright red as his eyes grew big, and he nervously looked down at his hands that were now fiddling around with his fingertips.

Soda and Darry both exchanged confused looks for a couple of seconds, wondering why all of them were now paying their full attention to their baby brother, but right after the two older Curtis's took in how terrible Johnny's arm was and how Kitten didn't take any hesitation after Steve's question to gaze tearfully at Ponyboy...Darry and Soda's eyes shot big as their mouths hung open to form small 'O' shapes.

"Ponyboy!" Darry gasped full of shock, and the eldest Curtis being shocked was absoluetly rare. Sure, he got angry and worried, but he certainly hardly ever got shocked or startled.

Right after Darry's shocked outburst, the rest of the gangs eyes shot big as well, and their mouths dropped open after realizing now why Kitten was so upset with her eyes now resting on the youngest Curtis.

Ponyboy's head immidately popped back up, but his eyes were even more watery and tearful, right after he instantly heard his oldest brother gasp out his name.

"I-It was an accident!" Ponyboy cried

All of the Greasers were certainly shocked and surprised with both sorrow and fear mixed in, because none of them ever thought of the baby of the Curtis brothers to actually do such a horrible thing that would scar all of them for the rest of their lives and not only that, but he did it to his best, best friend.

"..._You _did this to Johnny?!" Steve growled, his voice now filled with fury, as he attempted stomping up to Ponyboy, but Dallas grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Soda glared a bit at his best buddy as he slapped a protective arm around Pony's shoulder and held him close to keep him safe.

"I said that it was an accident!" Pony repeated himself, but his hot, steaming tears started pouring out of his eyes and down his bright red face, leaving long, wet tear streaks, and that just caused his brothers hearts to break a little more. Darry and Sodapop absoluetly _hated _seeing their baby brother, and/or anybody in their gang in any pain at all, even though that they _can _get bossy and sassy, or just in Two-bit's case, extremely annoying. Nevertheless, the Greasers stick together and _always _treat each other like family no matter what. That was actually the second rule in the Greasers gang, the first being the rule to never talk to, hang out with, or even look at Socs.

"Steve, lay off my kid brother, ya hear?! He said it was an accident!" Soda exclaimed at his best buddy, and even though Soda hated raising his voice, he knew he had to when proclaiming those words so Steve would understand how stern he got when people try pushing around his kid brother, and without any other words needing to be spoken, Steve knocked off his speaking and backed down, now keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm going to go call an amublance!" Beverly said, and Darry nodded his head as he gave her a single pat on the back, right before she bolted as fast as she could to get back inside of the Curtis's family ranch house and snatch up the phone to call 911 so an amublance can come and take care of Johnny's damaged arm.

"Ponyboy," Soda spoke softly, trying to get his younger brother to look up at him, but he kept looking down at the ground to see how Johnny was doing, and Ponyboy continued allowing his tears to fall, each drop going faster then the other one, especially when his eyes continued noticing how terribly twisted, sprained, and crushed his left arm, which was now laying beside him after Darry and Beverly had gently rolled him onto his back, was. "Ponyboy, look at me!" Soda ordered, but his voice wasn't harsh or demanding towards the youngest Curtis, and the second oldest Curtis gave Ponyboy a gentle smack under his chin with his free hand now carefully pushing Ponyboy's head up so he could look right into his tearful, red-rimmed eyes.

"..Ponyboy..." Soda sighed "this _is not _your fault! You said so yourself that it was an accident...but would you please tell us what happened here?"

Pony gently removed Sodapop's hand from under his chin and let out a deep, but soft sigh, right before he took a small gaze around at each of the other Greasers, who were all waiting with their arms crossed across their chests and their eyes glued on the youngest Curtis. Ponyboy cried more and more, while he stuttered out his sniffling words to everyone, spilling his guts as Kitten held herself close to Johnny, and the rest of the gang took in the whole entire story with Ponyboy sharing as much details as possible, each of them, even Dally and Darry, getting completely shocked after hearing the final part about Ponyboy telling Johnny that he actually hated him and always would...right before he pushed his arms out and shoved Johnny back...making him trip back over the hay bale, falling out of the haylofts open door and smashing his left arm painfully against the ground after his second-story fall.

Two-bit actually attempted to go over to Pony and give him one major heck of a thump over the head after hearing the details of Ponyboy pushing Johnny-cake out from the hayloft, but Darry pushed Two-bit back and gave him his cold glare, his eyes now frozen like two pieces of ice as he threatened Two-bit that iff he dared touch Ponyboy, Pony would've certainly been the last person he'd ever touch in the whole universe. At that moment, Two-bit leaped behind Steve and hid from Darry's scowl, while he finally backed off from Ponyboy's case and kept his mouth shut, pretending to do that thing where you lock your mouth and throw away the key. After seeing the wisecracker of the gang do that, Dally crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, murmuring to himself that he wished that Two-bit actually _would _lock his mouth and toss the key far, _far _away.

"Johnny?" Dally then asked as he got down on his knees beside the sixteen-year-old Greaser and watched as he slowly turned his attention over to the best fighter of the whole gang, Johnny being very careful when he turned his head so he wouldn't feel any pain in his left arm, or cause him to injure his shoulder if he had any bone damage around that spacific area.

"...D-Dallas..." Johnny stuttered, his tone fearful from being so nervous about his broken arm, because he already knew that it was busted and if he tried moving it around or even picking it up from laying flat on the ground beside him, sharp pains would swarm around and spike at his skin that was now tender and sore all over his left arm.

"Sh, sh, sh," Dallas quietly hushed the eldest Cade, right before he gently and carefully placed one of his arms under his back, and then used his other hand to go under Johnny's knees. The rest of the gang watched as Dally gently picked Johnny up from the ground and hold him close to his chest, while Johnny clenched his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, too, both in a painful way, and he released a few moans of stirring pain. "It's okay, Johnny, man...I got you..." Dally whispered so softly so only Johnny-cake could hear his reassuring words.

"..Let's get him back into the house...it's already bad enough that his arm is in desperate need of medical care...we don't need anybody catching the flu or something," Darry instructed, and all of the Greasers nodded their heads with absolute agreement with what the oldest Curtis just pointed out. It wasn't like they had a choice though, because nobody ever dared going against Darry's words, nor that anybody ever needed to. Darry was usually always right.

Ponyboy tried walking beside Kitten so he could talk to her and settle his apology to her, but every time Kitten realized he was by her side, she just trotted away from him. Ponyboy pouted as Soda did, too, after he realized that Kitty kept rushing away from him every single moment she noticed that he was trying to chat with her. Kitten didn't care to hear it though. She was too emotional at the moment, having nothing but pure sadness and sorrow, and the other half being hurtful anger all mixed up in her mind and heart towards Ponyboy. It's not like Kitten actually _wanted _to treat her best, best friend like that, but she just went through witnessing Ponyboy's and Johnny's first ever major arguement, and it all ended with Johnny falling out of the hayloft and breaking his left arm.

"It's okay, Ponyboy...she'll come 'round, don't worry," Soda promised as he placed his arm back around Ponyboy's shoulder and held him close to his side, while the two of them walked side by side back up to the ranches house.

Two-bit held the door open for everyone, and that was only because Dally was still carrying Johnny-cake, who was wincing at the hurtful and stinging pains that were shocking all through his broken, left arm, which Dallas had to regretfully leave dangling, because if he touched it, he would only put Johnny through more pain.

All of the Greasers gathered in the living room, including Beverly, who had just finished talking to the police a few minutes before, and Dally carefully and gently laid Johnny down on the couch.

"How you feelin', Johnny-cake?" Two-bit asked, his voice sighing with his words from feeling so sorrow towards Johnny's damaged arm.

"...My left arm...it hurts...stings badly...I can't move it without feeling any pain..." Johnny stammered, now starting to feel his injured arm start to throb and feel numb from so much pain. "...Ponyboy..."

Ponyboy, who was now certainly surprised that Johnny had just said his name, gazed up and stared at his best, best friend from where he was sitting on the plush chair that was only a few inches away from the couch...and to the youngest Curtis's surprise...he actually saw Johnny _grinning_ at him the best he could through his rough pain. The rest of the gang was just as surprised and a bit shocked as Pony was, but Darry, Beverly, and Soda were actually smiling when they realized how sweet Johnny was looking at his best, best friend at a time like that. Johnny knew that Ponyboy _did_ push him out of the hayloft and he _did_ know for a fact that Pony yelled bitterly at him, repeating that he hated him...but Johnny still thought of Ponyboy as his best, best friend, and he wouldn't let _anything_ part their friendship and cut it off no matter what.

"..Yeah, Johnny-cake?" Ponyboy took in a deep, sharp breath and let it out after speaking because he didn't want to wince in front of Johnny.

"...Pony, this ain't your fault...this was all _mine_...I shouldn't have kissed Kitten when already knowing for a fact that you have feelings for her...and I know that she has feelings for you, too," Johnny playfully smirked, and he was glad to watch that he got Ponyboy to blush up a bit as a small grin spread across his face. His ears turned bright red to match his bright red face, and Kitten glanced over at Pony, remembering how he hollered at Johnny in the hayloft...and he said that he loved her...and he was going to ask her out, like the advice that Darry had given him about if you are desperately in that young stage of puppy-love, then you need to have the guts to ask this person you want to date actually out. That's when Kitten's thought striked...she now understanding that Ponyboy actually _did _have enough guts to ask a girl out...and that girl...was her.

"...I actually had feelings for both of you..." Kitten admitted, referring to both Ponyboy and Johnny. Ponyboy's eyes shot big after hearing that, and his face and ears both burned up even more, but Johnny only continued grinning as he rested his eyes a bit and listened to what else Kitten had to say. Everybody was now listening to her with their full, undivided attention on her. "...I've been having these dreams of Johnny-cake and I for weeks...the two of us going out and holding hands...slow dancing...and even kissing...but..." Kitten trailed off after feeling completely embarassed after admitting all of that information to the whole gang right there and then.

"...Had..." Johnny then chuckled, which caused Kitten to cock an eyebrow confusedly, and she glanced over at Johnny from where she was sitting on the carpeted floor of the living room.

"Excuse me?" Kitten asked Johnny, her voice innocent, trying to understand what word just came out of the eldest Cade's mouth.

Johnny continued to playfully smirk as he rolled his innocent black eyes that were also glimmering with complete playfulness at that moment.

"Well, you said that you _had _feelings for both Ponyboy and I...which means you either like only one of us now, or nobody at all...so," Johnny shrugged his one shoulder that wasn't most likely injured from his fall. "You like Ponyboy or not? 'Cause I know if you like one of us still, it's certainly Pony, considering that he is just like you, sharing the exact same likes and dislikes...me on the other hand...eh, we only have some things in common, so we're better off as just best friends...but you and Ponyboy-"

Johnny paused to realize how pink Kitten was now looking, and her eyes were shining off complete shyness as she played around with her nails, fiddling them around nervously. The oldest Cade's playful smirk grew more satisfied as he placed his good arm across his stomach.

"You like Ponyboy or not, Kitty-Cat?" Johnny snickered at his own question, while the rest of the Greasers, minus Kitten and Ponyboy, smirked with satisfaction themselves, while Dally nodded his head with approvement, and Steve and Two-bit did a knuckle-touch together, and Soda just smiled his handsome grin, while Jazz placed his arm around Cassidy, and Darry gently placed one of his arms around Beverly's waist, at least just a bit...but right after Darry noticed Beverly grinning at him from the corner of his eye, he gently and slowly took his arm and placed it back at his side. Beverly's grin shyly vanished from her face, which had turned bright pink a bit, but she pretended that, that never happened, and she focused her eyes back on Ponyboy and Kitten, who were both flushed bright red and shyness and nervousness were swimming around in both of their eyes.

"Well...um...uh..." Kitten stuttered a bit, heating up even more, but before she could get out another stuttering word, sirens were heard right outside of the house. Quickly, everybody frozed, and Beverly quickly trotted into the kitchen and peaked out the hanging certain that was in front of the window that was over the sink to see the ambulance out front. Luckily, the police didn't have to take Johnny to the hospital or anything like that. All they were going to do was clean his sprain, which _was_ going to sting, but it'd be over before he'd know it, and then he could have to get a cast.

"The ambulance is here!" Beverly announced as she peaked her head back into the living room, and the rest of the Greasers gang drained their frozened feelings away, releasing deep breaths of relief after hearing that there were people from the hospital there to actually heal Johnny's injured arm.

A couple of paramedics, two males and one female, surrounded Johnny on the couch, one man holding a rag that was drentched in clear, heavy-scented, liquid medicine, and the other man prepared Johnny's cast, while the lady spoke around to the other Greasers, questioning them all about their views on what happened, but neither of them allowed it to slip that Ponyboy had lost his temper and didn't know what he was doing as he accidentally caused Johnny-cake to fall out of the hayloft.

The lady, who was twenty years old and named Roxy, just finished talking to Kitten, who still didn't let it slip on how Johnny fell out of the hayloft, and Roxy moved herself over to Ponyboy, who was the last Greaser that needed to be questioned.

"What's your name, young man?" Roxy asked

"...Ponyboy..." Pony hesitantly answered, and he waited for a "_Are you kidding me?!_" or a "_That's your REAL name, kid?!_", but instead, he got just a strange expression from Roxy, right before she coughed a phony cough, then went on with her usual questions, and when Ponyboy finally got to the last question that was about how Johnny broke his arm in the first place, Pony became guilty, feeling that it was time that the cops just knew the truth, but before Ponyboy could get a single word out, Johnny spoke up, wincing his words from the stinging pain of the liquid medicine being gently and carefully applied by being dabbed onto his sprain...and he said, "I fell from the hayloft...I lost my balance and fell out the door that was opened, and I didn't pay any attention that the haylofts door was _actually _open,"

Ponyboy's eyes grew big as the rest of the gang grew shocked themselves, some of them exchanging looks while the others just allowed their mouths to form 'O' shapes.

Roxy turned her full, undivided attention to Johnny, taking time to take in his response while he winced at the pain in his broken arm, and the other male paramedic that was preparing Johnny's cast was now adjusting it on his broken arm, being very careful and gentle as the sixteen-year-old boy moaned and groaned painfully a bit to himself, and he clenched his teeth a little. The bone had snapped right in the center around the elbow, and the strap rested around Johnny's neck to keep his left arm, which was now starting to feel completely better already, up. The good news was that Johnny was going to be fine and his sprain and broken bone would heal soon, but the bad news was that he wasn't going to be able to do all of the winter activities that the gang would be doing the following week, like sledding for example, and ice-skating. But Johnny was just glad that he was going to be alright, just like the rest of the gang was.

While Beverly went to go get some cash from her bedroom upstairs and the paramedics went to tell the Greasers about Johnny's broken arm, Kitten and Ponyboy were now sitting side by side, because Kitty started trusting Ponyboy again after thinking about what Johnny just told her and including what he told Ponyboy when he said that what happened wasn't really his fault.

Ponyboy turned his head to look at Kitten, and just at that moment, she did the same to look at him. The two of them grinned a bit with their faces now bright, bright pink all over again, and their eyes were sparkling.

"Kit-Cat..I'm sorry-" Ponyboy began apologizing, but Kitten quickly interrupted him before he could go on with anymore words.

"No, Pone..._I'm _sorry...I shouldn't have treated you like some Soc when I kept avoiding you outside...and Johnny-cake is right...it wasn't your fault," Kitten assured

Pony shook his head with disagreement with that though, and he said, "No, it _was _my fault. If I didn't lose my temper, Johnny-cake wouldn't have gotten his arm busted,"

"Don't say that, Ponyboy!" Kitten ordered as she smacked her arm over the youngest Curtis's shoulder and held him close to her. "It _wasn't _your fault and that's that!"

Quietness then formed between the two Greasers as Beverly paid the paramedics, who left after recieving their payment, and after that, Darry offered to go help Beverly make desert, and Beverly told him that he didn't have to, but as always, Darry said he knew that, but he _wanted _to help her. So, right after Beverly and Darry both signed Johnny's cast and wrote a small comment after writing their names like Johnny-cake kindly asked them to do, then the two of them left to the kitchen to go make desert together. Jazz and Cassidy both headed up the stairs with Two-bit and Steve following, so the four of them could just chill out until desert was ready, and Dally helped Johnny change into a pair of his pajamas in the bathroom, considering that Johnny's left arm was broken, of course, but before Johnny left the room to get changed, he asked Kitty to sign his cast along with a comment, which she did, just like everybody in the gang, except Ponyboy did so far. Kitten and Ponyboy, on the other hand, were now all by themselves in the warm living room that was dim a bit, and warmly glowing by the red, yellow, and orange fire crackling in the fireplace.

"...Kitty?" Ponyboy spoke up, breaking the silence finally.

"...Yeah, Ponyboy?" Kitten asked

"Can I ask you something?"

Kitten took a couple of seconds to take in and think about Pony's question, which was when she remembered what he told Johnny in the hayloft before the whole accident happened with getting pushed and falling out to get his arm badly sprained and broken. Kitten then turned bright pink again as she cracked her pretty smile and she shyly nodded her head, her eyes shimmering like two beautiful emeralds as she tucked a piece of her ginger-colored hair behind her earring pierced ear.

"Sure, Ponyboy," Kitten nodded her head again. "What is it?"

Ponyboy's eyes slimly grew big as his ears turned red, right before he took in and let out a deep, but soft breath, and he gently took a hold of one of Kitten's hands.

"Kitty-Cat...I love you very much...will you be my girlfriend?" Ponyboy asked, a slight fear of rejection shining in his eyes, but instead of actually getting a worded response, Kitten grabbed him by his shirt and she pulled him up to her face until their noses were rubbing against each other, and their lips were now warmly and lovingly connecting. Ponyboy and Kitten both turned redder then ever, but they dreamily shut their eyes and connected their arms around each other for about ten seconds, which is when Kitten finally pulled back from the big, tender, embracing kiss.

"...So, was that a yes?" Ponyboy asked

"Yes!" Kitten cheered "yes, Pony! Yes! Yes! Yes! I _will _be your girlfriend!"

Ponyboy smiled greatly at that, and one more kiss formed between him and his new girlfriend, but the two of them quickly parted when Johnny's voice was heard saying Ponyboy's name kindly and happily, "Pony!"

Pony then looked at the arch doorway of the living room to see Johnny now wearing a pair of pajamas with his small grin plastered on his face, and a pen was being held in his hand.

"Yeah, Johnny?" Pony asked

"Care to sign?" Johnny then asked, really hating that he was answering Ponyboy's question with a question, but he handed over the pen to Ponyboy, who was certainly surprised at first, but he smiled greatly and warmly as he doodled his name carefully with fancy letters on Johnny's white cast, adding a comment underneath it saying, "_I'm sorry for saying I hated you, Johnny-cake. I could NEVER hate my best, best friend!_"

After that, Johnny and Ponyboy threw their arms around each other, Johnny's only being a one-armed hug, and Kitten beautifully smiled at the scene. Ponyboy and Johnny were no longer arguing and they were at peace with each other, as if nothing terrible ever happened...but the main question is..._what_ could possibly happen the _next day_ to the Greasers at the Curtis's family ranch?

**AN: Cliffhanger! Well, not anything to say here unless it's_ please review_ and read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	47. Meeting Tabbatha

**AN: Hi, everybody! Nothing to say here unless it's my usual thank-you shout outs to all of my fans of my first ever story on here, especially my great, tuff, golden, amazing friends! Thanks, guys! Now, enjoy chapter 47! :D**

_Chapter 47_

It was 7:00 that next morning, which came very early yet again according to all of the gang members, but on that Thursday morning, there was a knock at the door while everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying another one of Beverly's tasty, colorful breakfasts with the usual, helpful help of Darry, which all of the Greasers grew very suspicious and concerned about right after they instantly heard the first, soft, gentle knock at the door. Beverly wiped her mouth with her napkin, then began standing up so she could go answer the door, but before she could even take her first step towards the front door that was right in the corner of the kitchen, Darry stood up and started walking over to the front door before her, which is when he announced, "I got it."

Beverly only grinned a little, right before she sat back down in her chair, and watched along with the rest of the Greasers as Darry grabbed a hold of the doorknob and twisted it as far around as it could go. Everyone was filled with the suspense on who it could possibly be, but when Darry finally pulled open the door, everybody sort of jumped a little from a cold chill that ran up all up their spines and throughout their bodies. When all of the Greasers did that, it usually meant something was wrong and something _terrible_ was going to happen...

There standing in the doorway was a white lady with long, straight black hair that had purple and pink highlights applied in, and a pair of dazzling dark green eyes. A big, beautiful, but yet sort of dumb and foolish smile was flashed on this ladies face, her age looking like she was in her early twenties, and she was wearing a regular dark blue T-shirt that had a skull printed over her breasts and the fabric revealed her belly-button, which was pierced. She was also wearing a light tan mini skirt that was a little bit above her knees, and a pair of white cowgirl boots rested on her feet.

Darry cocked an eyebrow with absolute confusion while the rest of the Greasers exchanged concerned expressions, too...but Beverly...her eyes were now starting to fill up with some anger as her teeth clenched. She knew _exactly _who that lady was.

"Howdy, yawl!" Whoever this girl that Beverly knew was totally a country girl, and you could simply tell by her accent. "Oh, my, my! Darrel Curtis! You grew so much since the last time I saw you!"

The eldest Curtis's eyes grew big a slim bit, as he let out the stutter "Ehh..." from his mouth, peaking a bit over at the rest of the gang by the corner of his eye, and he could see them all looking just as concerned as he was, except Beverly, who Darry questioned to himself on the inside, looked sort of annoyed with her arms now resting across her chest. The other Greasers, on the other hand, were all just shrugging their shoulders and giving Darry their own individual looks, meaning that they were telling him without actual communication that they didn't know who this girl was either, and that they truly, honestly didn't know what to tell him.

"Uh..." Darry shrugged his shoulders back at his gang, right before he turned his attention back over to the country girl that was still leaning in the doorway with her pretty, but goofy at the same time, plastered right on her face, remaining perfectly straight as her dark green eyes twinkled at Darry. "Um...I'm sorry, but, uh...do I know you?" Darry then asked the country girl.

"You should!" Surprisingly, this twenty-year-old looking lady was laughing her sweet giggles at the oldest Curtis's question. Everybody watched as the country girl gently grabbed a hold of Darry's cheek and pinched it, which made Darry close his eyes shut, while the country girl gently tugged his head back and forth.

Beverly's face started heating up as her eyes narrowed at the scene, and the rest of the Greasers started smiling mocking and joking grins as they laughed at how the lady was gently holding and pinching Darry's right cheek. Beverly clenched her teeth a bit more as she started tapping her fingers a bit on the table, her fingertips silently echoing off their sound as they gently hit against the red and white checkered, table-clothed table. She tried ignoring what she was seeing with Darry getting his cheek pinched as if he was a little child, and as if that lady that Beverly understood who she was, was acting like his mother or older sister or somebody to him.

"Aww, our little Superman is going back to the good 'ol days when he actually enjoyed having his cheeks pinched!" Two-bit laughed with phony "awws", and the rest of the gang attempted holding their laughs back and not to mention tried to keep their smiles from reappearing on their faces, but they just couldn't help it. All of the Greasers faces were now red from laughing so much, and Beverly's face was red, too, but hers wasn't out of anything hilarious one bit. She didn't even take Two-bit's joke as a funny one for a change, considering that Beverly thought that _all _of Two-bit's jokes were usually hilarious...but at that moment with Two-bit pointing out Darry with this other girl pinching his cheek...Beverly didn't like it one bit. It actually annoyed her quite a bit.

Darry then opened his eyes and half annoyed/half upsettingly rolled them at Two-bit's comment and the gangs mocking and joking laughter, as he gently battered the country girls hand away from his face by smacking her arm.

"Watch your mouth, Matthews! Or I will end you!" Darry warned the wisecracker of the gang, as he held up a clenched fist like Dallas would usually do at a time like that to fit his threat. And just like Dally's threats, Darry's instantly made Two-bit pretend to lock his mouth and toss the key away far, far away, just like he did the night before. The rest of the Greasers had ended their laughing afterwards, too.

"Tabbatha, what are you doing here?" Beverly questioned, and right after hearing that question come out of her mouth, Darry's eyes widened as he shot his attention back to the country girl. The Greasers gang all exchanged their looks that were now confused all over again, as if their laughter and smiles from Two-bit's joke didn't ever happened.

"..Tabbatha? _You're _Tabbatha?!" Darry asked with his tone now completely shocked and in a hard to believe way. The country girls smile grew bigger as her eyes grew big a little, and she started feeling hot when taking in Darry's voice. "Tabbatha Samantha Clovis?!"

"...The one and only," the country girl chuckled as she tucked a piece of her long hair behind her earring pierced ear. "It's been many years now, hasn't it?"

Darry grinned one of his small, rare smiles as he nodded his head with full agreement, but Beverly just rolled her eyes and let out a small grumble of a angry/annoyed snarl to herself.

Tabbatha Samantha Clovis was none other then someone who was blood-related to Beverly...or at least Tabbatha _was _in Beverly's family, that is. Tabbatha just so happen to be Beverly's twenty-five-year-old cousin, who used to be that cheerful, bubbly, spunky little girl that used to bake little treats for her folks and babysit her two little siblings for them while they headed out on dates and whatnot. Later down the road then, Tabbatha grew into that teenaged girl who always chatted with her friends in and out of school, spent at least fifteen minutes each morning to do her makeup and fix her hair, and she loved to drive all over the place, especially to the mall and to all kinds of different lots that's empty with nothing else there so she could just hang out by herself to sneak a cancer-stick or two. However, after her ages struck the twenties, meaning for the past five years, Tabbatha's been getting into mighty big trouble and whatnot by the fuzz because she's...well, she's something that everyone will find about soon enough...

"Tabbatha, I asked you a question!" Beverly demanded, and it didn't take long at all afterwards for all of the Greasers to turn their full, undivided attention to her, confused expressions now plastered on all of their faces because they didn't understand why Beverly sounded so upset all the sudden. She's usually never upset at anything or anybody, unless that, that someone or something was a Soc related person or thing. But the thing is, Tabbatha isn't a Greaser or a Soc. She's a Regular, meaning that she wasn't a Greaser or a Soc, just like was just stated.

Tabbatha's eyes turned big a bit as she gazed at her cousin, crossing her arms across her chest as she smiled a little smile, saying the exact words afterwards, "It's funny, little cuz', because the thing is, my trust fund from my father before he past away from cancer last month was just frozen, and I totally need a place to stay...so, I decided to come here."

Beverly's face blustered fully red again as she watched Tabbatha warmly grin at Darry...and that only meant one thing...Tabbatha Clovis wanted Darry Curtis...and throughout her whole life...Tabbatha _always _got everything that she wanted...

**AN: I'm sorry, because in my opinion, this chapter wasn't that good, but trust me as I say this...the next chapter will be _extremely SUSPENSEFUL _****and filled with a whole lot_ of __DRAMA_! Please review! Read yawl in the next chapter! Thanks, everybody! :D :D :D :D**


	48. Dirty Plans

**AN: Yo, everybody-o! Nothing to say here unless it's my usual thank-you shout outs to all of my fans of my first ever story on here, especially my great, tuff, golden, amazing friends! Thanks, everyone! Now, enjoy chapter 48! :D**

_Chapter 48_

Beverly secretly rolled her eyes as she gathered up the dirty dishes from the kitchen table with the help of her country cousin, Tabbatha, who couldn't keep her eyes off of the eldest Curtis, who was now running water and soap in the kitchen sink for him and Beverly to do the dishes yet again together, but this time, Tabbatha had voleentered to help them out as well. At first, Beverly informed Tabbatha while the other Greasers fled out of the kitchen to different places around the Curtis's family ranch that she and Darry _always _did the dishes together, all by themselves so they could get a chance alone once in awhile, and they could actually chat and laugh together with none of the other Greasers looking over their shoulders, making kissing faces at them, and cracking jokes every couple minutes. Nevertheless, Darry convinced Beverly to finally allow Tabbatha to help the two of them wash, dry, and put away the dishes to save time, so the Greasers can all head out on that hike throughout the beautiful woods trail that they've planned to do that Thursday.

Beverly couldn't say no to Darry, but she didn't quite understand why she couldn't. Beverly didn't even _want _Tabbatha to stay there at the Curtis's family ranch with her and the Greasers, considering that she grew up with Tabbatha and she instantly knew all of her tricks and different ways of getting different things that she wants. However, since many years have past since Beverly thought and hoped to death that Tabbatha was finally out of her life for good, Beverly didn't know if Tabbatha had any _new _tricks and/or ideas up her sleeve...or in this case, up her mini skirt. That was another thing that truly spiked Beverly...Tabbatha getting everything she always wanted just by asking for it herself, and she dressing like a complete...sleaze. Yep, Beverly deeply felt that way about Tabbatha, considering that she's been arrested by the fuzz many times because _that_ was who she was. But the main thing that Beverly desperately hated about Tabbatha was...well...she absoluetly _hated _how much Tabbatha attempted grabbing Darry's hand when he wasn't looking, or her trying to get a new conversation out of him every fifteen seconds or so.

Darry had also convined Beverly to allow Tabbatha to stay there with them because it was okay with him and he was the leader of the Greasers, but Beverly still didn't like the thought of her cousin staying under the same roof as her and the Greasers gang. Nevertheless, like stated before, Beverly _just couldn't _say no to Darry. He was her best friend, and she couldn't say no to the greatest friend in the whole universe.

While Beverly started stacking some of the freshly washed dishes up in one of the cabinets, Darry had secretly wiped his middle and pointer fingers across the plate that he was eating off of over breakfast to fetch up some leftover chocolate frosting that was on his chocolate cake that Beverly had made for breakfast because she knew it was the Curtis's favorite breakfast meal back in their home town, and so, Beverly wanted to make it at least one time while they were visiting with their gang. Beverly always added something different though, and so when she made the chocolate cake, she added some mint to the icing, which was certainly delicious, and she even made the sweet chocolate cake have a peanut-butter center. The Greasers gang certainly did dig that, and Tabbatha secretly liked it when she joined in eating breakfast with the gang after Darry convinced Beverly that it was alright for her to stay with them.

After scooping up the little amount of chocolate icing up, Darry popped his two fingers into his mouth for only about two seconds, and Tabbatha peaked over from the corner of her eye to realize Darry was now standing by her side to put the few dirty plates and cups that he was holding into the warm water and soap bubbles to be washed. Tabbatha grinned a little playful smile, but it was also sneaky at the same time as she turned her whole body over to Darry's direction.

"Hey, Darry, you got a little somethin' right there," Tabbatha chuckled softly, so only the eldest Curtis would hear her words. Nevertheless, Beverly still peaked over her shoulder every once in awhile, meaning about every ten-to-fifteen seconds in that case, while she went on stacking the clean dishes back up into their usual spots up in certain cabinets.

Darry confusedly gazed at Tabbatha, who was still smiling that playful, but yet sneaky smirk at him, as he cocked his eyebrow concerndly.

"I got something where?" Darry asked

Tabbatha let out another soft chuckle, right before she bit down on her bottom lip, still smiling while she did so, and she reached out one of her arms. Darry zoned out completely from feeling so surprised when he felt one of Tabbatha's pointer fingers gently touch the left corner of his mouth, which is when she gently scraped off some of the remaining chocolate frosting. Darry's eyes slimly grew big from feeling so surprised and he didn't dare to say a single word because he was certainly having a hard time believing what Tabbatha just did to him, but he didn't think that it meant anything really.

Beverly had peaked around her shoulder to see Tabbatha poke her finger that was now covered in the small amount of chocolate icing from the edge of Darry's mouth actually into her mouth.

"Mm, sweet," Tabbatha grinned at Darry again after she tasted and swallowed the small amount of chocolate creamy, sugary taste that she had scooped off from the side of Darry's lips, and then stuck it into her mouth herself to have.

Beverly widened her eyes from both anger and shock as her mouth fell open and formed a small 'O' shape. Now witnessing _that _between her best friend and horrible cousin certainly brought the redness back to the twenty-year-old females face, as she closed the cabinet with a medium forced, then turned around and kicked back on the counter that was behind her, considering that she knew that she couldn't tell Tabbatha to knock it off or else she could get into an arguement with Darry. _Nobody _ever wanted to get into a fight with Darry, but Beverly was the main one. Fighting with Darry was the absolute last thing that Beverly ever had stored in her mind.

"Well, I might as well just leave you two alone to do the rest of the dishes yourselves, considering that I intervened with your guys private alone time. I'll talk to you guys on the trail, k?" Tabbatha instructed

Darry shrugged his shoulders and then nodded his head, finally finding enough pull throughs inside of him to leave the shock to actually speak up with some words. "Yeah, alright..sure, Tabbatha,"

Tabbatha smiled one more time at Darry before she glanced over at her cousin, wiping her smile right off of her face while Beverly narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, secretly rolling her eyes once more while she was at it.

"Sure, whatever," Beverly then snarled in a muttering tone at Tabbatha to answer her side of the question, which was something that Tabbatha only cared to hear Darry's response from.

The eldest Curtis formed a confused expression at Beverly, who just looked back at him with her narrowed eyes and arms crossed against her breasts, and the awkward silence ended when Tabbatha said, "Alright, I'll go meet up with some of the others or somethin',", and after that, her boots were heard echoing on the floor as they left the room and then out of the house. Darry kept his eyes on Beverly as she did the same to him, the two of them continuing the awkward quietness until the door finally slammed shut all the way behind Tabbatha.

Right when Darry crossed his arms across his rock-hard chest, Beverly uncrossed hers and placed them on her hips.

"Well, you're suddenly in a greater mood then usual," Darry informed his best friend, and Beverly obviously knew that he was being sarcastic, even though he wasn't sounding like it. "Tabbatha's your cousin and you're treating her like a...a..."

Beverly, once again, secretly rolled her eyes, but this time was at Darry's wordplay while he attempted trying his best to find a word that she'd properly use towards her cousin.

"Outsider?" Beverly then asked when Darry didn't get a chance to complete his sentence.

"Exactly!" Darry snapped his fingers together after digesting the word fully with his whole mind.

Beverly hesitated for a moment, but then took in and let out a deep breath to remain calm so she wouldn't even get a smidge close to fighting with Darry. Beverly then took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, while she uncrossed her arms and tucked a piece of her hair, which was neatly curled in many different, silky, bouncy curls that day, behind her earring pierced ear. A pout formed on Beverly's face as she just walked past Darry and fetched up her light blue jeans jacket.

"Beverly-" Darry said as he watched her slip on her jeans jacket, right before she turned the doorknob of the main door and opened the door wide. After hearing her name though, Beverly stopped in the doorway as she glanced back at Darry, holding back the tears that weren't hardly noticeable in her pretty eyes unless you were up extremely close, and she released another deep breath as a sigh.

"You don't know her like _I_ do, Darry! _I_ grew up with her! _I_ know her ways! Trust me..." Beverly gulped down a huge lump in her throat before going on with what she wanted to say. "...She ain't as golden as she seems, Darry...she just ain't.." After that, Beverly was out the front door, leaving it to loudly slam shut behind her, and after it did, Darry quickly slipped on his cowboy-like boots and rushed out the door to keep up with her, hoping that the two of them could talk this small conflict between the two of them out. However...that wasn't the only new _plan _that Tabbatha had in mind of making Darry Curtis _hers_.

Hours past, and the Greasers had just finished another great, colorful, delicious lunch that was made by Soda this time though, because Beverly and Darry had both stopped talking for awhile, and it seemed like to Beverly that Tabbatha was taking her place as Darry's best friend, _she_ actually being the one to always talk to him and make him actually laugh and smile now. Nevertheless, Beverly refused to speak up and finally object about it, and the other Greasers didn't think that they should interfer with things between other people unless it got _extremely _violent, and all Beverly and Darry were doing was refusing to talk. Darry had attempted to talk to Beverly, but she kept giving him the silent treatment...but at that moment...Beverly desperatly wished that she hadn't ignored her best friend, because that was like she had just pushed him away into the arms of another...best friend...who just so happened to be...a girl.

After the clock struck 4:30 in the afternoon, the Greasers all started their hike together in the woods, each of them, even Dally, enjoying the sweet sounds of nature and the different beautiful views of all around the woods trail. Finally and luckily around that time, Beverly started talking to Darry again, telling him that she was truly sorry for not bringing up anymore chats between them for half of that day, but she still meant every word she told him about Tabbatha before she left out the front door. Darry though, said that he was sorry, too, for being sarcastic and sort of rude at a timing like that, and the two of them walked side by side, laughing and talking with Tabbatha angrily rolling her eyes when she standed on the opposite side of Darry. She attempted grabbing and holding his hand a few more times, but it just wouldn't work, and Darry's attention was now fully on Beverly, just like hers was with him.

Kitten was having a fun time walking with Ponyboy, the two of them smiling at each other as they held hands warmly and comfortably, and Cassidy was having a blast with riding on Jazz's back, the two twelve year olds laughing and cheering from having such a great time on the trail. Sodapop and Steve were also having such a thrilling time on the hike, both taking turns with announcing wisecracking jokes to the gang, just like Two-bit would do at a time like that, and they also cartwheeled together like they always did when they walked at least three times a week. Dallas was holding Jocelyn close to his chest, pointing around at different views like the clouds and the pretty shiny blue of the sky that afternoon, and just the sparkling snow that was spread still like a light amount of baby-powder all over the place for Jocelyn to gaze at with him. She giggled her adorable laughter at the sights, meaning that she was certainly diggin' it, as she nibbled and drooled all over her fingers. Two-bit and Johnny, lastly, were just talking together, as Two-bit smoked a caner-stick, and Johnny just innocently gazed around at the beautiful sights of the woods with his good hand stuffed into one of his jeans jackets pockets, and his injured arm that was no longer in any pain and was wearing its white cast now had everybody's signature and one of their own little comments on it. Heck, even little Jocelyn scribbled some little lines around a free part of Johnny's cast to use it for both her signature and comment, considering that she had no idea how to write yet.

Later that day then, as the clock struck 5:35, everybody settled down at the top of the hill for a delicious picnic that Beverly actually made, still using the food coloring and her own things added into the food as well. The sunset was dazzling, its bright colors of gold, orange, pink, and some purple even glowing so beautifully before any of the Greasers eyes. Jazz has never seen a sunset so beautiful in his entire life since he was with his folks...but now he was glad to share with the gang as they each dug into their food that they changed his life in such a great way...and they promised the same thing to him.

Tabbatha ate small bites of a ham sandwich on wheat bread with no crust, as she secretly focused her eyes on Ponyboy and Kitten to see the two of them sharing each others food with loving smiles on their faces towards each other, and Pony had his arm wrapped around Kitten's shoulder. Tabbatha then peaked over at Jazz and Cassidy to realize the two of them feeding each other, Cassidy giving Jazz one strawberry at a time while Jazz fed her a couple pieces of sour liquorice, which Cassidy extremely thought was really tasty, just like Jazz thought about the strawberries that were dancing deliciously over his taste-buds, and Cassidy feeding them to him made them somehow even more yummy.

With Two-bit eating some chicken and Johnny eating a small bowl of salad, while Dally fed Jocelyn her usual baby food of smashed peas and her baby bottle of warm milk, Tabbatha paid her attention back to Darry and Beverly, who were both still clearly enjoying their happiness and joy with talking to each other again. That's when Tabbatha decided to kick it up a notch by doing what Jazz and Cassidy were doing with each other. Feeding each other their food.

"Hey, Darry?" Tabbatha battered her eyes as she soothingly said the eldest Curtis's name, her sandwich now resting on its napkin on her lap.

"Um, you got somethin' in your eye or something, Tab?" Two-bit asked

Tabbatha stopped battering her eyes and glanced at the wisecracker of the gang after hearing that question come out of his mouth. She secretly rolled her eyes out of annoying thoughts and feelings towards the rest of the gang, considering that she only wanted Darry, but she knew that she had to stay and be completely polite to all of the Greasers to keep herself on Darry's good side.

"It's _Tabbatha_, Two-bit...and yes, it was only a bit of mascara," Tabbatha lied as she pretended to scrape some of her makeup away from the corner of one of her eyes.

At that moment then, Darry then turned his head to see Beverly's cousin, while Beverly herself, just glared a bit in spite of Tabbatha, completely wishing that she was back in jail besides there with her and the gang at the Curtis's family ranch.

"You were askin' for me, Tabbatha?" Darry shrugged her shoulders.

Tabbatha grinned her small, playful, but yet sneaky smirk that was full of satisfaction as she nodded her head.

"Yeah. Can I have a piece of that sour liquorice, please?" Tabbatha asked

Beverly crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow confusedly. She always remembered when she and Tabbatha were growing up together all through their childhood and teenager lives that every Halloween and anytime that Tabbatha got a piece of liquorice, she wouldn't even dare to taste a single little lick of the stick candy. Tabbatha _hated _liquorice, but Beverly liked it, just like all of the other Greasers did.

"Oh, sure," Darry nodded his head, as he pulled out one of the long, sour, red pieces of liquorice from its bag that was resting on top of the picnic basket, then he went back to talking to Beverly while his hand waited for Tabbatha to take the piece of sour, chewable stick candy from him, but that's when the gang all grew confused expressions, except Darry, because he was still lost in talking to Beverly. Tabbatha was now chewing at the liquorice that Darry was holding out for her to take from the opposite end, and she didn't really care about all of the strange looks that she was recieving from the Greasers.

"Uhh...is something wrong with your hands there, Tabbatha?" Steve questioned, and right after the oldest Curtis heard Steve ask that question, he looked back at Tabbatha again to realize what the heck she was doing. Darry's eyes grew big a bit from feeling so confused on why in the world why Tabbatha was attempting to eat the piece of stick candy right out of his hand, as if he was trying to feed it to her.

"Tabbatha, what the heck are you doing?" Darry asked, his voice surprisingly innocent and soft with his very suspicious question towards the twenty-five-year-old girl. Tabbatha stopped nibbling on the piece of liquorice and backed off, trying to get past such the gross and sour taste that was now resting all over her tongue, and since she didn't want Darry to know that she truly hated liquorice, she took the piece from his hand finally.

"Why were you trying to eat a piece of candy out of Darry's hand?" Soda then spoke up with Darry's same question, but his was worded differently, and Sodapop only asked it again because Tabbatha still didn't answer it with a single word.

"...My process of eatin', ya dig?" That was the best that Tabbatha could come up with for a response with all of the Greasers now paying full attention to her with absolute concern and confusion on what the heck she just did. Nevertheless, the Greasers went back to their usual eating with their food, and Darry just informed Tabbatha that they all ate from their own hands, right before he went back to talking to Beverly.

Okay, Tabbatha thought to herself with a single roll of her eyes added in. That didn't work, she then told herself in her mind, taking another small bite of her sandwich afterwards. That's when Tabbatha thought of something else to do...and she was _positive _that it would win Darry over once and for all.

After the Greasers finished their picnic, the sunset was no longer beautifully gleaming in the sky, and the darkness of the night was starting to fall, along with the dazzling stars and moon twinkling away so amazingly. The clock struck 8:00, and since the Greasers still wanted to hike for at least another hour, Darry knew that they just couldn't walk in the dark on the trail. Somebody could get hurt from just stumbling down from a trip, and if someone got parted from the rest of the gang, nobody would be able to spot them until the next day.

"I'm going to go back to the house to just fetch a flashlight. It's getting too dark for all of us to just continue guiding down the trail like it's all tuff with no danger when there actually _is_," Darry announced to the Greasers gang, who all nodded their heads will absolute agreement, and they all stood close so none of them would get parted in the darkness of yet another dark winter night.

"I'll tag along, Darry. I want to switch into a pair of pajamas of Beverly's," Tabbatha smirked, but nobody could tell that she actually _was _smirking because it was too dark out. Darry cocked an eyebrow after hearing those words come out of Tabbatha's mouth, and he placed his hands on his hips, but since no one could hardly see each other well, Darry finally spoke up.

"You want to change into a pair of pajamas? We're going to continue hiking for another hour or less," Darry pointed out, but Tabbatha just shrugged her shoulders, quickly informing the Greasers a new sentence of stringing words since it was dark.

"...I just want to get out of these clothes, okay?" Tabbatha settled what she wanted once and for all...and what Tabbatha wants...she gets.

"Alright, fine," Darry sighed in defeat, placing his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering way. "It's your choice, Tabbatha. Let's just go fetch the flashlight so we can get this final hour of our long hike over with,"

A sick knot started forming and tightening up in the pit of Beverly's stomach, as she gently rested one of her hands over on top of her shirt, feeling how her stomach was grumbling with the ill feeling, as if she knew that something very bad was about to happen. However, she knew that she couldn't say anything. She knew if she did, Tabbatha would always find some way to twist her words around and use it against her, and that could possibly lead into her and Darry not talking again, but this time could actually last _forever_. So...Beverly just kept her mouth shut as she watched Darry and Tabbatha both walk away from the rest of the gang, who didn't dare to move a muscle to risk getting lost or causing themselves to bump into any of the other Greasers, or just possibly trip over their own feet in the darkness.

"Alright," Darry told Tabbatha right after the two of them entered through the front door of the Curtis's family ranch house and allowed it to slam shut all the way behind both of them. "You go change, and I'll go fetch the flashlight that should be somewhere in the living room,"

"Got it, Darry," Tabbatha said with a flirty wink, which just made Darry grow a bit confused, and he watched Tabbatha walk up the carpeted stairs with a swag in each step she took. Nevertheless, Darry just ignored that the best he could as he started searching for the flashlight.

The house was quiet. Nobody else was there except Darry, who had just fished up the flashlight from where it was hiding five minutes ago, but he still didn't know why Tabbatha, who was the only one that was there with the eldest Curtis, didn't come back downstairs from changing into a pair of Beverly's pajamas already.

Darry just kicked back against the wall and patiently waited as he watched the hands on the clock stick, twirling the flashlight around in one of his hands while doing so, but finally after waiting for about another minute or so, Darry heard footsteps coming back down the staircase. Darry released a deep, but soft breath of relief, thinking to himself that he was about to crack any second about Tabbatha not being back down there after taking quite a bit of time to just change into a pair of Beverly's pajamas. But when Darry turned his head, he saw that it was of course Tabbatha, but she wasn't wearing a pair of Beverly's pajamas. She was wearing Beverly's robe.

Darry curiously cocked an eyebrow as he watched Tabbatha pose by leaning back on the staircases smooth, wooden railing, her satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Uh, Tabbatha," Darry shrugged his shoulders at the scene from being so confused. "I thought you said you were going to change into a pair of Beverly's pajamas...why are you wearing her robe?"

Tabbatha's smile grew more satisfied as she gently grabbed a hold of the soft belt that was tied around her waist to keep the robe shut and untied it, leaving the soft, plush belt to fall to the floor.

"What robe?" Tabbatha giggled, while she slipped off Beverly's robe then, leaving it to hit the ground, too.

Darry's heart felt like it was about to explode at what his eyes, which were now huge, were meeting. He was so shocked that he couldn't even dare to move a single muscle. All Tabbatha was wearing was her underclothes! No shirt, no pants, nothing like that! Only her floral underwear and matching bra!

"Tabbatha, what the heck are you doing?! Are you insane?! Put some clothes on!" Darry demanded, but he was even more shocked (if that was even possible) when he watched Tabbatha just laugh, right before she 'swagged' her way over to him, gently and caringly pushing him against the wall, trying to make their lips connect. Darry's face grew red as his eyes narrowed at the twenty-five-year-old girl, pushing her away from him many times, but she kept comin' on back to him with her smile still plastered on her face, as if he wasn't even trying to push her away.

"Stop it, Tabbatha! You're very pretty, but, I'm...uh...eh..." Darry stuttered, began getting completely overwhelmed with his shock and some nervousness now starting to form on the side that he couldn't finish what he was attempting to get out of him.

"You think I'm very pretty, Darry?" Tabbatha asked, her voice in a flirting tone as she tried kissing the eldest Curtis at least on the cheek this time, but he still pushed her back from him.

"...Please...just stop..." Darry began feeling extremely uncomfortable that all he could do was turn around and look away, and believe it or not, some steaming hot tears were starting to form in his eyes from feeling so shocked about what he was going through right at that moment. "Beverly was right...you're nothing golden...not even close, unlike how you were in the past..."

Tabbatha rolled her eyes at just the plain mention of Beverly's name, but she then grinned again at how she remembered that Darry said that he thought that she was very pretty. Tabbatha connected her arms around Darry's neck and gently rested her head on the back of his shoulder, loving how tough and strong his muscles felt.

"Come on, Darry...you just got to releave your stress and enjoy what life gives you, like it's doing right now with giving me to you," Tabbatha explained, but Darry didn't say a single word back to her. He was still too shocked in the scene that he was stuck in to even speak one stammer. "Besides, Darry...when was the last time you ever kissed a girl?"

Darry opened his slightly tearful eyes that had been clenched shut ever sense he turned his attention around to the wall. He started thinking about what Tabbatha just pointed out, about joining life and all, but then he started thinking that she just _had _to ask him about the last time he ever kissed a girl when he never even had his first kiss before. Believe it or not, that was _another _plan that Tabbatha had, and she deviously, but proudly smirked in spite of herself, because she knew that Darry never actually had his first kiss before.

"Take it or leave it, Superman," Tabbatha then whispered in Darry's ear, her tone still flity, and her gently breath tickled Darry's neck a bit. The eldest Curtis tried brushing it off, but he couldn't help it...and before he knew it, he allowed his eyes to dreamily shut as his body fell freely into Tabbatha's arms. Tabbatha instantly started giving Darry all kinds of different kisses on his neck, each one being softer and more sweeter, while she started tracing her arms up and down Darry's rock-hard chest...that is, until he turned around and Tabbatha started pressing her lips against his, enjoying the feeling of hotness and her arms were now smoothing up and down Darry's back.

The two of them made out for about thirty seconds straight or so, but Darry finally opened his eyes to realize what the heck he was doing.

"Wait!" Darry finally called out as he pushed Tabbatha back from him, then wiped his lips over and over again with the back of one of his hands. It was obvious that Darry had just shared his first ever kiss with Tabbatha, but _this _was _not_ how the eldest Curtis wanted to remember sharing his first kiss.

"Aw! How come?! You were doing a great job!" Tabbatha cheered as she moved in for another tender embrace, along with a romantic kiss, but Darry certainly didn't take that as a compliment, and he quickly pushed her away from him again before she got the chance to even touch him.

"STOP!" Darry hollered, his voice now filled with blustering rage, as if his fear and shock from before never exsisted.

"WHY?!" Tabbatha whined as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, as if she was a little kid that was just placed in a time out or something like that.

"Because I have a-" Darry began exclaiming, but before he could finish what he wanted to say, the front door of the house was heard flying open, and then slamming shut behind whoever it was...then not long after that..._Beverly_ entered the living room. Beverly cuffed her hands over her mouth as her eyes shot huge and they began to water quickly when they met Tabbatha only wearing her floral underclothes.

Darry grew a huge frown as his eyes flooded with complete sorrow, and Tabbatha placed her right hand on her left shoulder and her left hand on her right side, now feeling completely violated.

"...Another girl on my mind..." Darry then finished his sentence from only fifteen seconds or so before.

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnn! Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil! Mwhahaha! Well, not much else to say unless it's read yawl in the next chapter and _please review_! Thanks, everybody! :D :D :D :D**


	49. Arguements

**AN: Hi, hi, hy, everyone! Nothing to say here unless it's my usual thank-you shout outs to all of my fans of my first ever story on here, especially my great, tuff, golden, amazing friends! Thank you, everybody! Now, have fun reading chapter 49! :D**

_Chapter 49_

Without any hesitation after witnessing the horrible scene of her cousin only wearing her floral underclothes in front of Darry, Beverly called the police on Tabbatha, telling them every single thing that she saw with her own two eyes with Darry's quiet pleads and silent promises that it wasn't what it looked like. Nevertheless, Beverly just glared at him with her tearful red-rimmed eyes filled with spiteful anger and rage, not saying a single word back to him as she talked to the cops on the phone, and Tabbatha cursed to herself tons of stringing sentences of nothing but pure cuss words as she bolted up the stairs to go fetch on her pair of clothes that she was wearing earlier that day. She knew what the slammer was like, all dusty and rusty, and nothing but the stench of sweat and mold, while sharing a cell with one-to-three other criminals who were all wearing the same exact kind of orange jumpsuits, but had different blank numbers on their backs. Tabbatha actually didn't care to go back to jail at that moment, considering that her final plan of winning Darry over was so, so close, but yet, so, so far at the same time, and it was obvious that Darry had feelings for some other girl, which Tabbatha questioned to herself who that could be, but she was mainly concerned on getting her clothes back on before the fuzz arrived to arrest her for like, the billionth time in just that single year.

"Bev, you _got _to believe me!" Darry pleaded for about the twenty-fifth time since Beverly had just hung up the phone, and marched right out the front door of the house, the two of them now standing side by side. Beverly's eyes were still tearful and red-rimmed, frozen with both sorrow and anger, and she didn't dare make eye-contact with the oldest Curtis, who went on and on with his begs a couple more times to attempt earning their friendship back...but in Beverly's mind...it was as if they weren't even friends from the beginning. The other Greasers had returned from the woods, wondering and questioning what the heck just happened, but since Beverly was still remaining in too much pain and fury at just the plain memory of Tabbatha being nearly completely naked in front of her best friend, Darry was the one who sighed and stumbled out the whole story in as much detail as he could, informing all of the Greasers about how Tabbatha was only wearing her floral underclothes and making him fall into what was like a trance, making him allow her to kiss him.

Man, that was one heck of a shocking story, and poor Cassidy didn't get past the part after Darry explained that Tabbatha was only wearing her bra and underwear right there in front of him. Cassidy seriously yanked the door open and quickly trotted into the house, allowing the door to slam shut loudly behind her. That part of the story with Tabbatha being nearly naked completely brought back too many dark memories to the second oldest Cade from when Joseph attempted using her for sexual desires. Jazz attempted to go right after Cassidy to help console and cheer her up, but Johnny placed his good hand down on Jazz's shoulder and stopped him, kindly and softly telling him to just give her some time alone so she could releave the stressing and painful memories herself.

"Superman, what were you thinking?! Tabbatha isn't like any of us! As you can tell she's technically a stripper!" Steve exclaimed

"Hey!" Dally exclaimed as he thumped Steve over the back of his head with one of his hands, right before he covered little Jocelyn's ears. "Watch your mouth 'round the baby, ya hear?!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Steve mumbled, rolling his eyes while he rubbed the back of his head from where Dallas struck him with a single smack of his hand. "But you got to admit that she's a-"

"Sleaze! She's a sleaze! We get it, Steve!" Beverly bellowed, both furiously and emotional with her steaming hot tears. All of the Greasers were now staring at her with their eyes now huge from shock, and their mouths were now forming small 'O' shapes. Heck, even Dallas and Two-bit was lookin' like that, and it was shocking to the gang because Beverly has _never _exploded at them like that _ever before _in their entire lives of knowing her, and Darry's known her the longest. They actually met in grade-school many years back on the playground...Beverly was sitting by herself on one of the swings and Darry just couldn't take his eyes off of her from where he was at the marry-go-round...and so when Beverly thought that she wouldn't ever make a new friend, her being new to the school and all...Darry's sweet voice greeted her kindly with a simple "Hello", and then he started pushing her on the swing, the two of them laughing cheerful shrills while they got to know pretty much everything about each other from their likes to their dislikes, their birthdays to their families, and after that day...the two children promised that they'd _always _be best friends forever, no matter what was said or done in life.

However, that was the past and the timing that they were in at that exact moment with Beverly furiously crying and Darry explaining everything to the gang about Tabbatha at the Curtis's family ranch was the present...unfortuently.

"D-Dang, Beverly! I-I'm s-sorry!" Steve stuttered out his startled apology, and you could tell just by him stumbling with his words that he wasn't bluffing that time like he did to Dally.

"Look, I don't need to hear anything from you all!" Beverly exclaimed at the rest of the Greasers, which certainly made their eyes widen a whole lot bigger, and their mouths dropped to form bigger 'O' shapes from so much shock. "Just go to bed! All of you! It's time for this night to wrap up!"

"But, what about-" Two-bit began asking about the rest of the Greasers hike, his voice actually soft and filled with some sadness, but one little furious glance from Beverly's eyes instantly made the wisecracker shut his mouth with a puppy-dog look now on his face and sorrow.

"Just _go to BED! _Now!" Beverly demanded, her tone getting angrier and angrier with every single word she proclaimed from her lips.

"Beverly-" Soda started trying to comfort the beautiful twenty-year-old girl with his soothing voice, but when he attempted placing his arm around her shoulder to actually console her, Beverly grabbed his hand by his wrist and pushed his hand away before it even got a chance to touch her. Poor Beverly didn't even know who she could trust anymore, not even her own grandparents if she went to see them, or her actual parents if they were still alive. Heck, Beverly didn't even think that she was positive to trust any of the Greasers, especially the eldest Curtis, after what she just witnessed in the living room with Tabbatha only wearing her floral bra and underwear.

"NOW!" Beverly yelled, more furious and bitter then ever before, and right after that, all of the Greasers, except Darry, bolted into the house and bashed up the stairs as fast as all of them could go, not asking any questions and being very careful not to bump into each other or trip over their own feet, while they all, even Dallas, trembled from so much shocking fear. None of them could seriously believe what all they just heard from Darry explaining the entire story, and to when Beverly just recently bickered at all of them to just go upstairs and get to sleep, calling it a night when they were all supposed to go back to their fun Greaser hike in the woods. Everyone quickly changed into their pajamas and laid down in their beds, Dally first of all fixing Jocelyn up into a pair of her little pajamas before tucking her in, in the girls rooms crib, and then he helped Johnny because his arm was obviously broken, then it was time for Dallas to change and settle down in his bed himself.

Darry was just as shocked as everybody else, still remaining by Beverly's side out there on the dark front porch of the Curtis's family ranch house, the eldest Curtis now breathinging in and out rapidly, but softly through his nose as he tried his best to keep the steaming hot tears back and prevent them from dripping out of his eyes. However, he couldn't help them from forming in his eyes, which were now sparkling with the flooding tears and completely red-rimmed from feeling so emotional at that time, and he completely regretted everything that he did with Tabbatha from allowing himself to fall back into her arms, from actually letting himself get drawn into his first kiss, and not only that, but Tabbatha was _five years older _then him and Beverly, too!

"Bev, you got to believe me! I didn't want to kiss her, but she-" Darry began explaining to Beverly what truly happened, but he quickly shut himself up when he watched his best friend immidately shoot her attention over to him, her eyes now completely huge and filled with flooding, overwhelming, hot tears with the red-rims darkening more and more from crying so much.

"You two _kissed_?!" Beverly gasped, and Darry just felt like he wanted to punch himself over and over again for letting that secret slip right out of him, but when he didn't answer right away from his nervous hesitation, Beverly placed one of her hands on one of her hips as she took one more annoyed gaze out around the darkness of the front of the Curtis's family ranch to see if there were any police cars up close yet, but when she didn't, she shook her head one time in an inpatient manner, right before she forced herself to look back at Darry, who was now having his steaming hot tears dripping down his red face, leaving long, wet tear streaks. But Beverly couldn't have cared less at that time. "As in, French kiss or making out?!"

Darry's eyes shot wide from feeling so shocked after hearing sweet and innocent Beverly, the country girl with so much love and care for everybody except Socs, actually ask that kind of question.

"Beverly, you got to believe me as I tell you that I didn't ever want to actually come onto her! She just-" Darry tried going on with explaining as much as he could, but Beverly placed one of her hands up to one of her shoulders as she shook her head, meaning that she wanted him to shut his mouth. Without any hesitation, that was what was done. Darry didn't dare to speak another single word when he took Beverly's unworded order into consideration.

"I get it that she's a sleaze, Darry...and I get that you're trying to get me to believe that it wasn't what it looks like with you and my nearly naked cousin...but I must trust my own thoughts on this one," Beverly sighed as she wiped away as many tears as she could with nothing but her bare hands, but she couldn't take care of all of them.

Darry's heart took one heck of a big giant leap in his chest after he heard those words come out of Beverly's mouth, but he didn't want to believe that they were true.

"What are you talking about, Bev?" Darry asked. When Beverly didn't reply though, and she just continued staring right at him with her tearful, red-rimmed eyes and that hurtful expression on her face, the eldest Curtis attempted reaching out his hand to stroke away the wet, hot tears that were taking the old tears places from Beverly's face. However, the exact second the Beverly felt a single light and gentle touch from Darry's fingers, she (surprisingly) took a gentle hold of his hand, locking her fingers around his with the same amount of gentleness and some actual care, and she slowly pushed his hand back away from her, allowing some of her tender tears to fall onto Darry's skin before she actually did so. Just feeling the hotness of the tears on his hand from his best friend just instantly gave it away to Darry that he made one heck of a huge mistake with actually trusting Tabbatha. He felt that this whole arguement and whatnot was all his fault because he actually allowed himself to fall freely back into Tabbatha's arms and feel her breath tickle his neck before her lips pressed against his skin, before their lips started making out together for about thirty seconds or so.

"Beverly, please..." Darry sniffled "...I'm so...so sorry..."

Beverly only looked at him without saying anything back for a couple of seconds, her arms now crossed against her chest and watery, red-rimmed eyes as tough as two spikes of both anger and sorrow bitterness. But it wasn't all like that, believe it or not. Beverly was actually remembering some great times in all kinds of different flashblacks from the day she and Darry first met on the playground, including all kinds of their different church days together, and their birthday parties, along with some tickle attacks on each other when they were just children. Beverly also seemed to remember to remember her and Darry climbing trees together, walking along different trails in the woods that were back in Tulsa, riding horses together when Mr and Mrs. Curtis were still alive, babysitting Ponyboy and Sodapop together, and Beverly even remembered when she and Darry were both in their senior year. Their prom was going to arrive in a couple of days, and Beverly had just found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her with this other girl just because she had a bigger chest. That's when Darry then took it into consideration that even though he didn't want to go to the prom because he didn't have any girl to go with, the eldest Curtis then decided to ask Beverly to go with him to the prom...and that was what was done. There was still some pictures of the two of them from that night two years ago when Mr and Mrs. Curtis both snapped some...however, that was the last time Darry ever saw his parents.

"No, Darry, I'm sorry," Beverly sighed, but her apology wasn't an actual apology, and you could tell that because her tone was rising a bit with some bitterness. "I'm sorry for actually trusting you all of these years!"

At that moment, Darry's heart felt like it had exploded, completely shattering into many different bits and pieces that just couldn't be used to fix back up to simply remake his heart that was actually completely golden when coming to the Beverly in a simple snap of the fingers.

"Listen, Darry, I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the night," Beverly instructed, her eyes now facing back in the darkness of the front of the Curtis's family ranch with her arms still remaining crossed and steaming hot tears running down her bright red face. "You might as well go to bed, too,"

"No!" Darry exclaimed, as if his sorrow and pain never exsisted, and upsetting anger has taken its place, only to get the message clear through his best friends head. "Listen, Beverly, you don't have to look at me, but I don't care about Socs, drinking, or smoking, but if there's one main thing I care 'bout, it's my kid brothers, my gang, and you, whom all I protect through the thick and thin! You and I arguing will sure has heck won't help either of us or the gangs friendship stick together like it always has!"

Beverly didn't take any hesitation to quickly force herself back around towards the eldest Curtis and without any hesitation yet again, Beverly flew her hand forward and smacked Darry across the face, a loud _**SMACK** _sound echoing off from the oldest Curtis's right cheek. Darry's eyes were now big and filled with even more tears, but they weren't out of any physical pain from Beverly's strong slap. Seriously, Darry's been through a whole lot more in rumbles. A smack across the cheek was completely nothing to him. He was only crying more because he felt not only like he deserved that, but he didn't like how his and Beverly's friendship was like breaking apart.

"God, Darry! Yeah, you care about me alright! You care about me so much that you were just so dang close to having fun with my sleazy cousin!" Beverly bellowed

"That's not true! I'd never make a mistake like that in my entire life! Bev, I have feelings for this other girl! And I _do _care about you, Beverly! You're the most important girl I have in my whole life!" Darry exclaimed, his voice still remaining with some anger through his hot and steaming tears.

The twenty-year-old girl tucked a piece of her silky hair behind her ear, taking her time to take in Darry's words as her heart felt likt the broken pieces were actually healing back together, and her tears started drying up from both her eyes and the skin upon her face. She knew that Darry was an honest guy, unlike many of 'em Socs, like that Bob for example, but Darry was one of the greatest guys in the whole world according to Beverly. Nevertheless though, Beverly kept her mouth shut, only glancing at Darry for a few more seconds until sirens were heard pulling up into the Curtis's family ranch, and the bright colors of blue and red flashed around, lighting up some of the Curtis's family ranch.

Four police officers then fled out of both of the cars, two in both of them, two male and two female. While one of the male and female officers stayed outside to talk to Darry and Beverly about their sides of the story, the other two officers went right into the Curtis's family ranch house and found Tabbatha sitting on the couch in the living room with her clothes back on and that childish look on her face with her eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up, her arms also crossed against her chest as she felt the two officers grip her arms behind her back as the male officer then pulled out his silver handcuffs from his back pocket, and he cuffed Tabbatha, who didn't really give a crap about going back to the slammer. Believe it or not, she liked going there better then staying in the Curtis's family ranch house with her stupid little cousin, the ridiculous Greasers gang, and the guy of her dreams now never going to be hers no matter what.

"Hey, Darry!" Tabbatha greeted, her beautiful, but yet goofy and devious smirk now plastered on her face just as she was about to get pushed and locked into the back of one of the cops cars. "When I get out, call me, k?" Tabbatha winked one of her eyes in a flirting way, which just made Darry feel like the color completely drained out of his skin, while Beverly's face became red and she clenched her hands into fists. Nevertheless, Beverly unclenched her fists when she threw one of her arms around Darry's shoulder, which certainly made Darry turn bright, bright red, and Beverly continued annoyingly glancing at her cousin, who just angrily glared back.

"Bye!" Beverly bellowed at her cousin, while she kept her protective arm around Darry's shoulder and she held herself close to his side. "Where you're goin', Tabbatha, you'll have plenty of time on dating other cell mates all at once!"

Tabbatha smirked again, but this time was out of full deviousness, after hearing those words come out of her little cousins mouth, and her eyes narrowed again. "I'll see you soon!"

"Nah, Tabbatha Clovis. I don't think so," one of the male officers shook his head as he pushed the twenty-five-year old girl into the back of his police car, then slammed the door shut after her, locking it with his keys from the outside. After that, the four officers told Darry and Beverly to have a good night, right before they climbed back into their cars and drove off, taking Tabbatha away once and for all.

Beverly took in and let out a deep breath of relief as she turned her head towards Darry, realizing how he was now redder then ever with his eyes slimly big because of her arm. Without any hesitation, but being very careful and gentle at the same time, Beverly took her arm away from being thrown around Darry's shoulder, and the two of them gazed into each others eyes for about ten seconds of nothing but pure silence.

"Well," Beverly sighed, breaking the quietness that had formed between her and Darry. "I'll see you in the morning,"

Darry only pouted a bit and didn't say a single word back as he nodded his head, then the two young adults walked back into the ranch house, Darry catching the door before it slammed shut because everybody else was most likely already fast asleep, and the eldest Curtis quietly shut it behind him and Beverly. After that, the two of them headed upstairs, tip toeing so they wouldn't wake anybody up, and they entered their rooms, changing into different pairs of pajamas right before they crawled into their own beds, hoping that they'd both be able to fall asleep after such a drama filled Thursday.

**AN: Okay, I know that this chapter pretty much was a little bad in my opinion, but it leaves drama and suspense on what'll happen with Beverly and Darry. Will their friendship last? The next chapter I think will be a little short, but it'll still be good. Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	50. More Fighting and Consoling

**AN: Hello, yo, sup, everyone! Man, chapter 50! Wow! Time certainly does fly! Well, I thank you all for reading up to this very high point in my first ever story on here! I adore each and every one of you! Now, enjoy chapter 50! :D**

_Chapter 50_

Everybody was dead tired, completely past out under each of their warm covers in their own beds with their minds on different thoughts and dreams. All of the Greasers had trouble falling asleep, each of them thinking about how angry Beverly was and how emotional Darry was getting over it all after hearing what happened between him and Tabbatha. Darry actually cried himself to sleep, believe it or not, being very quiet so he wouldn't wake up his kid brothers, and by the time Beverly rested under the covers of her bed, she couldn't stop staring straight at the ceiling for about an extra twenty minutes or so, because out of the whole gang, it was obvious that Darry and Beverly both had that night heavily weighing on both of their minds the most. Luckily though, the two twenty year olds were able to finally close their eyes and fall fast asleep like everybody else in the gang already was.

Jazz twisted and turned under his covers, clenching the blanket roughly in his sleep with his tight fists, and his body was starting to drench in a chilly, cold sweat. His eyes were crunched shut hard, and his teeth were clenched as he continued rolling all around on his bed. The twelve-year-old boy released soft moans and groans from his lips, but since Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally were all heavy sleepers, and not to mention the fact that even though the Greasers all slept for so many hours, they were all still dead tired, neither of the four gang members that were resting in the same room with Jazz woke up.

"N-No...no...it w-wasn't m-my fault...no...no...no!" Jazz finally shot up and awoke in his bone-chilling sweat, and his eyes were widened like two marbles, shiny and lost in something, which in this case was his nightmare that was about his fathers death again, and his mother blaming him. Jazz quickly looked around the room, forgetting about his horrible nightmare as he took in the memory of him being at the Curtis's family ranch, and he was sleeping in a cozy warm bed, with Two-bit, Dallas, Johnny, and Steve all rooming with him, the four of them still remaining fast asleep with their own dreams and thoughts running through their dreaming heads.

Jazz touched his forehead and wiped away the cold sweat, as he placed his other hand over his heart and felt how rapid it was pounding in his chest. He took in and then released a deep breath, right before he quietly threw his covers off from over his body, and the twelve-year-old boy placed his legs down, carefully and silently touching his bare feet to the floor. His throat was dry, and his face was wet with his cold sweat and some tears.

Jazz wiped away the cold, chilly sweat from his face and neck, and he took down a big gulp to help his throat no longer feel dry, but one gulp down just wouldn't cut it. Jazz touched the skin upon his neck and started tip toeing across the wooden floor, being very careful and quiet so he wouldn't disturb Johnny, Dally, Steve, and/or Two-bit from any of their sleeps.

The whole upstairs floor was silent as Jazz quietly creaked the door open and peaked out to make sure that nobody else was out there in the hallway to notice him being up that early in the morning because Jazz didn't want them to worry about him. They were all already very worried enough about him when he shared his life story and when he fell off of Rosemary, so Jazz didn't want to inform anybody else in the gang about his repeating nightmare. Still remaining very quiet and silent, Jazz tip toed out of his, Steve, Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny's room, being very careful as he silently closed the door all the way behind him and not releasing the doorknob until it was fully shut. After that, Jazz continued his tip toeing down the hallway of the second-floor of the Curtis's family ranch house, but as he started his way down the carpeted stairs, he froze on the second bottom step to catch the view of Beverly and Darry, who were both right there in the living room with their hair all shagged up and mangled from sleeping, both of them wearing their pajamas, and their faces were redder then ever before. They were at it again, bickering back and forth with rude and hurtful tones, and bolts of pure dead anger was stacked up in their eyes.

Jazz's eyes quickly flashed into a little homeless pupp-dogs sorrow and lonely eyes, and a pout tugged at his lips. His face heated up from feeling uncomfortable with all of this fighting and arguing between Beverly and Darry.

"I keep telling you that it wasn't my fault! It was a mistake!" Darry exclaimed, his voice bitter with rage as he poked Beverly hard on her shoulder, sending her back a couple of small steps, but she just furiously pushed him back.

"A mistake?! Where were you trying to put your tongue during this 'mistake'?! In her mouth?!" Beverly bellowed, her tone just as bitter and upsetting as Darry's.

Jazz continued just standing there on the second step, his eyes starting to water at the sorrow scene that he was witnessing. Beverly and Darry were too busy arguing that they didn't even realize that he was standing _right there on the second step_, witnessing _all that they were saying and doing_!

Darry narrowed his eyes after he heard those words come out of Beverly's mouth. The eldest Curtis then clenched his hands, which were at his sides, into very tight fists that started to turn red from being squeezed so hard, and his face grew even redder from pure rage.

"Look, it's not my fault that Tabbatha wanted to come onto me! I never had feelings for her in the first place anyway!" Darry proclaimed through his clenched teeth.

"Oh, is that so?! Then why were you kissing her in the first place?!" Beverly challenged

"She played me, Bev! Why can't you get that through your head?!" Darry stopped before he went on with anymore words, which Jazz was greatly relieved about, but Beverly was still glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest and she was now tapping one of her feet on the carpeted floor. Darry gently closed his eyes and took in and let out a soft, deep breath as he pinched the upper part of his nose for a couple of seconds before putting his hand back down at his side. Neither of the two twenty year olds realized Jazz still standing there on the second step of the carpeted staircase.

Darry reopened his eyes and calmly rested them back on Beverly, who still didn't shift away one bit from her anger and bitterness.

"Listen, Beverly...let's not argue like this. We shouldn't anyway at this hour," Darry said, soothly and almost directly kindly. However, Beverly still didn't look satisfied with his words, rolling her eyes after paying mind to all of them after they flew out of his mouth.

"There shouldn't be _anything _to argue about at any hour on any day, Darry! If I didn't walk in to find you and my nearly naked cousin getting ready for God knows what, we wouldn't be like this! All because of you, I'm pretty much getting tired of everything here! I don't know how I'm supposed to even trust the rest of the gang anymore! I'm tired of that, I'm tired of this ranch, and I'm _extremely _tired of not being able to feel a part of your gang anymore! And it's all because of you, Darry!" Beverly nearly spitted all of her words on purpose, as her eyes grew even more furious, and her tone got even more bitter with a whole lot extra rage left over.

Darry's eyes grew big as his mouth dropped open in a 'O' shape, having an extremely hard time believing what he just heard come out of usually sweet and loving Beverly's mouth. It was like Beverly wasn't even Beverly anymore. In Darry's mind, he felt like he was trying to reason with some Soc instead of his best friend, but the oldest Curtis didn't even know if he and Beverly were even friends anymore.

Jazz's heart started to ache after hearing Beverly's harsh lecture towards Darry, and his great relief from before quickly faded and vanished completely without any hesitation. No matter how much Jazz's tears were starting to overfill his china blue eyes as his throat started to hurt from holding them back, Jazz wouldn't allow a single one to shed and fall down his face. Every time a rude word came out of either Darry's or Beverly's lips, Jazz couldn't help wincing. He absoluetly _hated _seeing and hearing them go on and on with their fighting.

Darry's face reddened once again as his eyes narrowed and shot off rage again. "Well, Beverly, if you're tired of this ranch, then maybe you should just quit!"

Jazz released a small yelp from his lips as he flinched a bit, his tears growing more and more in his eyes.

"But I'm warning you, if you do quit, don't even bother coming back since you don't feel that you can trust me, my kid brothers, or the rest of the gang anymore!" Darry went on exclaiming bitterly and coldly, pointing one of his pointer fingers in a ticked off manner at Beverly, who was taking in every word that the eldest Curtis was saying. Beverly now started to pout a little as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes now big from feeling so surprised with so much sorrow that Darry was actually agreeing her with the couple statements that she just proclaimed.

"God, Darry! Stop acting so dang immature! You know I can't quit this job! Otherwise I'd have no where to go and no place to live! That is, unless you want me to live up in your attic back at your place!" Beverly exclaimed, being sarcastic, but she wasn't actually sounding sarcastic.

"I wouldn't do that to the few bats that Soda could've sworn he saw living up there! It'd be horrible for them if you _ever _moved up in there!" Darry growled through his teeth that were now clenched all over again.

Jazz tensed up even more, placing both of his hands over his aching heart that was pounding so rapidly hard in his chest, as he allowed some of his tears from his china blue eyes to finally fall and drip down his bright red face, leaving long, wet, steaming tear streaks, but he still refused to allow himself to fully break.

Beverly crossed her arms over her chest again and she rolled her hard, bitter eyes. "Oh, shut up, Darrel!"

"No! I won't shut up because I need to point something out to you! Ya know what it is, Beverly?! It's the fact that you're not the only one getting tired of things here! I'm getting tired of our fights, I'm getting tired of you blaming me from what happened with Tabbatha, and ya know what?! I'm maybe even getting tired of _you_!" Darry bellowed

That did it. That got Jazz up to his full emotional meter, and he was now broken. The poor twelve-year-old boy could've sworn that he just felt his heart snap a bit, and the pieces shattered, some not being able to fit back together while others went missing. Jazz broke down in billions and billions of tears, him wiping away as many as he could with both of his bare hands, but new ones kept rapidly coming down and taking their places like a waterfall. Darry and Beverly both instantly shot their attention over to the stairway and their eyes shot huge, while their mouths dropped open, and their faces turned red all over again, but this time was out of embarrassment.

"G-Guys...what t-the heck?" Jazz sniffled "w-what h-happened to y-you guys?"

Beverly locked her hands over her mouth as Darry's eyes filled with absolute sorrow.

"Jazz, we didn't think that you would actually hear us. We didn't know that you were watching and listening," Darry explained

"Y-You t-two shouldn't b-be a-arguing at all!" Jazz cried "i-if you both k-keep this up, G-God knows w-what'll h-happen to t-the rest of the g-gang!"

"Jazz, we-" Beverly began talking, but the twelve-year-old boy quickly turned back around and bashed up the stairs as fast as his two feet could go, as he cried more and more, faster and faster, each drop of water coming from either of his eyes a whole lot more painful with so much sorrow then the previous wetness of the last tear. Jazz didn't want to hear it. He's certainly heard and seen enough that early morning, and he wasn't in the mood to stick around to listen to some explaination after he witnessed everything between Darry and Beverly.

"...Darry, are you really getting..._tired _of me?" Beverly simply asked, her voice now soft and innocent, as her eyes began filling up with some tears because of Jazz's strong and powerful words towards her and Darry before he bolted up the stairs crying.

Darry had his arms now crossed over his bare chest, (remember that he sleeps shirtless) and he turned his head back over to gaze at Beverly, while she looked back at him, too. Darry rolled his eyes down to the lower right corner, then over to the lower left, and finally down the bottom center, all in a nervous manner.

Beverly closed her eyes as she took in and let out a deep breath through her nose, right before she reopened her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Well, maybe I'm getting tired of you, too..." Beverly sighed "you might as well find a new best friend,"

"You didn't even let me answer the question!" Darry objected

"You rolled your eyes and hesitated!"

"So what?! That doesn't mean that I didn't know my exact reply!"

"Well, what _is _your exact reply, Darry?!"

Darry took in and let out a soft, but deep breath, right before he opened his mouth and shared his response, which was the exact words, "I'm only getting tired of _you _when we argue like this. You know that bickering gets nobody anywhere. It's not like I actually _want _to fight, but you're still upset about Tabbatha...Beverly, do me a favor, won't ya?"

Beverly confusedly cocked an eyebrow, taking in all of Darry's words and understanding all of them fully until she heard the part about him asking for a favor all the sudden that she absoluetly questioned.

"...What is it?" Beverly asked, cautiously.

"...Come with me to the lake around 7:00 P.M." Darry instructed "that way, we can settle whatever else is on both of our minds with no one else around,"

"Alright, fine," Beverly gave in as she nodded her head. "But to do that, we need our rest. So, let's get back to sleep,"

Meanwhile back upstairs, Jazz had just busted open the door that entered where he roomed with Dallas, Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny, but Jazz made sure that he didn't make any noise, being very quiet with his whimpering and tearful cries the best he could as he quietly closed the door all the way behind him and locked it. Surprisingly, Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dally were still all out like lights, and Jazz still didn't want to disturb them from their sleeps, so the twelve-year-old boy just continued crying and whimpering to himself as he walked over to his bed and sat down on top of the covers. He crossed his legs and hung his head in a pillow that he placed on his lap, and his hands were now clenching it tightly as he cried and cried.

"...Jazz?" a tired voice suddenly piped up.

Jazz yelped a bit after hearing the tired voice say his name since he didn't expect anybody waking up from how quiet he was being, but then again, Jazz knew if any of the Greasers were hurt in anyway, whether if it was from words or actual physical pain, the rest of the Greasers would be there in a single heartbeat. But since it was so dang early in the morning and everybody was fast asleep, whoever was tiredly saying Jazz's name was the one who was there for him in his time of need.

Jazz picked his head back up from laying his face and having it berried in his pillow, then turned his attention over to the direction where the tired voice was coming from. At first, Jazz couldn't tell who it was because of the watery blurr of his tears overwhelming his eyes, but after the twelve-year-old boy wiped them away and they faded a bit, Jazz was able to notice that it was Two-bit, who was resting under the covers of his bed that was north down, only a couple inches away from Jazz's bed, while Steve's, Dally's, and Johnny's were across on the other side of the meduim-sized room.

Two-bit brown hair was all shagged up, his aqua T-shirt that had Mickey's face on it and his matching pajama pants were all wrinkled on his skin, and his eyes were narrowed a bit in a squinting way from just waking up after hearing Jazz's muffled cries and whimpers in his pillow that he was trying to use to shut his crying up, but it just didn't work.

"...Two-bit? Is that you?" Jazz asked, even though he already knew that it actually _was_ Two-bit, but Jazz was so caught up on so much emotion that he didn't know what to possibly say there.

"No, it's Santa Clause giving you a surprise visit in a early Christmas vision," Two-bit joked, his voice soft and chuckling tiredly a bit as he pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed, picking the covers off from resting over his lower body then. Heck, it didn't matter what day of the week it was, nor how early or late the time is. Two-bit Matthews could crack a joke anytime, any day, no matter how he or anybody else was feeling.

Jazz couldn't help himself to crack a little, cute grin across his tear streaked face as he released some chuckles from his lips, but Jazz was still under so much sorrow after witnessing Darry and Beverly arguing that he couldn't help himself to instantly frown and start whimpering his tearful, soft cries about seven seconds or so after grinning and quietly giggling a bit.

Without any hesitation, Two-bit got up from his bed and trotted over to Jazz's, plopping himself down then besides the twelve-year-old boy and placing his arm around Jazz's shoulder to console, or comfort, him.

"Kid, what's the matter? It's 2:00 in the morning and you're crying your heart out," Two-bit whispered

Jazz winced a bit at remembering just the thoughts of him witnessing everything with Darry's and Beverly's recent fight downstairs. He started to coldly tremble, and Two-bit wrapped another blanket around him before he placed his arm back around his shoulder.

"It's nothing, Two-bit," Jazz sniffled as he wiped away some more tears from his tear streaked face and red-rimmed eyes, but more tears continued falling from his china blue eyes. "I'm fine,"

Two-bit slimly grinned after hearing Jazz's response and he playfully rolled his eyes. "Alright, kiddo, I don't know if you've ever noticed, but lying isn't exactly your forte,"

"Well, using excellent vocabulary words ain't exactly yours, Two-bit, so I'm pretty surprised that you know what the word 'forte' means," Jazz playfully cocked an eyebrow, as he released some soft chuckles from his lips. Two-bit placed his free hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt, wiping away an invisable, phony tear away from one of his eyes, but then he grew his goofy grin as he playfully tussled up Jazz's hair. Two-bit was just glad that he was getting at least a small grin and a couple of giggles out of the young boy.

"Now that we got some laughs and grins out of each other, would you mind telling me why you were crying and why you are still sort of crying?" Two-bit asked

Jazz's small smile instantly vanished from his face as his watery eyes sparked up with strong sorrow and pain. Jazz then placed his right hand on his left shoulder, and settled his left hand on his right side. Two-bit could instantly tell that he was uncomfortable, meaning that he must've witnessed something that caused him to feel very shattered and heartbroken. When Jazz didn't answer with a single word or action for the wisecrackers question, it struck Two-bit, the memories of Darry's and Beverly's recent arguements, that is.

Two-bit pouted, keeping his arm around Jazz's shoulder to keep him feeling alright, as he took in and let out a soft breath. "They were at it again, huh?"

Jazz turned his head back to Two-bit and instantly frowned, knowing that he was referring to Beverly and Darry.

"Unfortuently so," Jazz sighed "I witnessed the two of them bickering back and forth just two or so minutes ago. They were saying plently of harsh things to one another, like how they're both getting tired of certain things,"

"Certain things like what?" Two-bit asked

"Well, Beverly said she's getting tired of not knowing how to trust any of us anymore, and that she's also getting tired of the ranch and because she doesn't feel like a member of our gang anymore. Darry, on the other hand, was saying that he's absoluetly sick of arguing, and he's ticked about Beverly telling him that it was his fault about what happened between him and Tabbatha, and...and...he even said..." Jazz gulped down a lump in his throat before finishing. "...He even said that he's getting tired of Beverly herself..."

"Darry?! Getting tired of Beverly?!" Two-bit gasped, absoluetly bewildered at all of the things that Jazz listed that Beverly and Darry said that they were saying that they were getting tired of.

Jazz sighed as he nodded his head and began sniffling again, and Two-bit continued having his arm around the twelve-year-old boy to keep him at least feel a tiny bit okay. Two-bit wanted to talk to him to help him feel better completely, but Two-bit didn't know what he could possibly say, considering that he was so shocked after hearing all of Jazz's words, but mostly the part about Darry saying that he was actually tired of Beverly.

"...Two-bit, I'm scared," Jazz sniffled "...I'm scared if Darry and Beverly will keep all of this arguing and fighting going on until they finally break their chain of friendship completely, if they haven't already, that is..."

"Oh, Jazz, don't fear anything like that...we call Darry 'Superman' for a reason here, remember? And Superman would never want to take somebody else's pain and sorrow instead of their happiness and joy...you'll see, Jazz...he and Beverly will soon be happy again and they'll stop their arguements," Two-bit promised, tightening his grip with his arm around Jazz's shoulder a bit more, pulling the twelve-year-old boy into a consoling hug. Jazz sniffled and continued crying more and more, faster and faster all over again as he berried his face into Two-bit's pajama shirts short sleeve and connected his hands around Two-bit's back.

"It's okay, Jazz...shush, shush...shhh...let it all out, little buddy...I'm here for ya...shhh, shhh," Two-bit quietly and soothingly shushed the twelve-year-old boy as he stroked his hair to attempt helping him calm down at least a bit once again.

"T-Two-B-Bit, what if D-Darry and B-Beverly _don't _make u-up though?" Jazz asked, sniffling with most of his words.

"Don't ask such questions, Jazz," Two-bit ordered, but he wasn't sounding rude or demanding one bit. He was using his calm and comforting tone of voice towards Jazz. "They'll make up sooner or later...and besides...Beverly's coming back with us to our home town to spend Christmas with us like she always does...so if they don't make up here, they'll totally make up during our Christmas activities, ya dig?"

"...Yeah, o-okay," Jazz sniffled as he and Two-bit released each other from their hug, and Jazz wiped away all of his tears, taking in and letting out a deep, but soft breath to help him get a hold of himself. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Two-bit,"

Right after hearing his apology, Two-bit shook his head and said the single word, "No."

"Jazz," Two-bit then went on. "It wasn't your fault. I just so happened to wake up when one of my best buddies were in need of some help. It's tuff, don't worry 'bout it."

Jazz took a moment to take in and digest Two-bit's words, and after fully digesting them, the twelve-year-old boy smiled his handsome, movie-star grin as his china blue eyes sparked up with happiness.

"Thanks, Two-bit," Jazz thanked

"No problem, Jazzy," Two-bit gave him a couple pats on the back before he gave him a final hug, and then stood up from Jazz's bed. "We best get back to sleep. You okay?"

Jazz nodded his head without any need of hesitation. "Yeah, I'm okay...night, Two-bit,"

"Night, kiddo," Two-bit crawled back under his bed covers and rested his head back on his pillow, and after what was feeling like ten seconds, the wisecracker was instantly out again, as if he had never woken up.

Jazz then got snuggled under his warm and cozy covers, using the other one that Two-bit wrapped him around in to stay extra toasty, and he laid his head back on his pillow, which was sort of wet from his tears, but it was alright. It would dry very soon, Jazz thought to himself, and he closed his eyes, falling back to a heavy sleep in a dreamy way, but on the inside, Jazz was still very worried about Darry and Beverly...and only God knows what'll happen between the two twenty year olds next...could it get any more vicious and violent between them? Once again, only the Lord knows...and Jazz desperately wished that he and the other Greasers knew, too...but however...they did not...

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnn! Cliffhanger! Why is Darry wanting to go to the lake with Beverly? What'll happen with them there? Will the two of them stop fighting? What'll happen to the rest of the Greasers if they keep witnessing Darry and Beverly bickering back and forth? Find out all of these questions and more in the next chapter! Please review and I thank you all! Read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	51. Where's Darry and Beverly?

**AN: Hi, hi, hi! Well, I thank yawl for reading up to this very, very high point of my first ever story on here, and I thank my great, golden, tuff friends who are reviewing! I adore each and every one of you! Well, enjoy chapter 51! :D**

_Chapter 51_

Friday morning quickly arrived before any of the Greasers could ever expect it. It was as if the exact second their eyes reopened just after blinking in the darkness of the night, the sunlight was now shining in the clear blue sky all over again. The clock struck 8:00 in the morning, and all of the Greasers rolled out of bed, except for Jazz and Two-bit, who were all so tired a bit more then everybody else because they woke up at 2:00 A.M. from Jazz's crying and whimpering towards Darry's and Beverly's ceaseless arguing. Steve, Johnny, and Dally decided to allow the two of their fellow Greasers to sleep for a couple more minutes while they fixed their beds to make them look good as new, but after the three of them finished that and Two-bit and Jazz hadn't awaken yet, they knew that they would have to wake up.

"Hey! Sleepy the dwarf! Wake up!" Steve ordered as he thumped the sleeping Two-bit's head with a pillow, and without any pause after that action, Two-bit's eyes shot open and he rolled and fell right off of his bed with a yelp of surprise added in. Dally and Steve both went into hystarics, laughing away as they watched Two-bit push himself back up on his feet from the wooden floor. Johnny, on the other hand, just stripped his nighttime shirt from his body and couldn't help himself to cover his mouth and chuckle at least a little bit.

"Steve! Was that really necessary?!" Two-bit asked as he threw his blanket back onto his bed since it fell with him when he thumped the floor from rolling off of his bed.

"Well, you had to wake up one way or the other, so, yeah, it pretty much was," Steve snickered

Two-bit placed one of his hands on one of his hips and took in Steve's mocking chuckles that he used when speaking his words in his response. Two-bit then rolled his eyes.

"Look, Randle," Two-bit stated "I know that _would _have been what you would do to attempt or succeed with waking me up, and not to mention Dally could've done much worse..."

"Correction! I _would've _done much worse! But I knew that Johnny-cake wouldn't allow me to do what I had in mind," Dally corrected the wisecracker as he held his hands up to his shoulders in a surrendering type of way, but he was truly only doing that to show that he was defending himself.

Two-bit rolled his eyes again, this time secret though so Dallas wouldn't realize him doing that at a statement that he just made. "Anyway though," Two-bit went on, slimly groaning a bit with his words since he didn't want to relieve what he went through with Jazz that very, very early morning. "I can tell that neither of you noticed, but the kid came in at 2:00 A.M. because he went downstairs to do something, but he ended up witnessing Superman and Bev fighting,"

"Again?!" Johnny asked, startled, as he slipped on a new T-shirt from his bag.

"Yeah, unfortuently," Two-bit sighed "ever sense the incident with that sleazy Tabbatha last night, Darry and Beverly have been arguing and arguing, and when they actually _aren't _fighting, they're giving each other the silent treatment,"

Johnny nervously curled his right pointer finger up and over his lips with his eyes full of plead. Steve, on the other hand, settled his right hand on top of his left shoulder, and then placed his left hand on his right side, an uncomfortable look plastered on his face. Heck, even Dallas was pouting at that statement that Two-bit just informed him, Johnny, and Steve of, with Darry's and Beverly's arguing and silent treatmeants, and not to mention also the fact about what happened that exact early morning of 2:00. Two-bit placed his hands on his hips and sighed again, as he and the other three Greasers glanced over at the twelve-year-old boy, who was still fast asleep under the warm covers of his cozy bed.

"The poor kids already been through enough in his long life as a young twelve-year-old with him getting abused, losing both of his folks, and everything else that happened that's bad with the Socs and whatnot," Steve stated "he doesn't need anymore drama in his life,"

"But what can we do 'bout it?" Johnny shrugged his shoulders in a completely innocent way.

"Well, it's obvious that we need to get Darry and Beverly to stop arguing and get them back into their ordinary friendship zone which will soon become their boyfriend/girlfriend dating zone," Steve instructed

Johnny and Dally exchanged confused expressions for about five seconds, but then they both just simply shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads with full agreement, while Two-bit only nodded his head from the beginning.

The eldest Cade then walked over to Jazz's bed and started gently nudging his shoulder. Jazz's closed eyes instantly clenched tighter as he released tired moans and groans from his lips after he felt Johnny's hand gently pushing his shoulder.

"Come on, Jazz. We know you're tired, but it's time to get up. It's a new day today," Johnny tried encouraging the twelve-year-old boy to sit up and get out of the bed, but all Jazz did after hearing those words come out of Johnny's mouth was open his china-blue eyes, revealing the plead that was shining off greatly in both of them. Jazz rolled his begging eyes around the room to see all of the other beds already made, and Johnny, Steve, Two-bit, and Dallas all staring at him, Two-bit, Dally, and Steve now stripping their pajamas from their bodies and changing into a new pair of their cowboy-like outfits, Johnny already being done with that.

Jazz pouted as he pretended to yawn, but all of the Greasers knew exactly that lying wasn't Jazz's forte, just like the fact that Two-bit pointed out at 2:00 of that very early morning.

"I don't feel like gettin' up," Jazz sighed

"Aw, come on, Jazz! You _got _to get up!" Two-bit encourged the twelve-year-old boy on. "Seriously, we didn't come here to the Curtis's family ranch to just mope around and stay in bed and sleeping the day away, right, guys?"

Dally rolled his eyes at Two-bit as he zipped on a new pair of jeans, and then started combing his dark brown hair with a hair-greased-covered comb. "How would you know, Two-bit?" Dally then spoke up. "When we're actually back in our home town, you're sleepin' until four in the afternoon or somethin' like that,"

It was then Two-bit's turn to roll his eyes as he stripped his Mickey Mouse pajama pants from his body, and then he slipped on a pair of wheat-colored jeans. Jazz, however, still wouldn't rise from laying flat on his stomach on his bed, tucked warmly under his covers, but his china-blue eyes were remaining on his four fellow Greasers with them all still staring right back at him. Jazz frowned again as he released another tired moan from his lips, and his eyes sparked off more pleads and begs, meaning he was trying to convince his four friends to just allow him to stay in bed. Nevertheless, Dally, Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny wouldn't allow it. They didn't want Jazz to just lay around all by himself with no one to talk to or spend time with. And besides, he's one of the best friends anybody could ever ask for, and he just started dating Cassidy, and not to mention the fact that the gang just couldn't get along without him in any way. Also, if Jazz _did _just stay in bed all day long, it was obvious that he could properly fall and get sank right into depression, and Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally all knew that it was all because he witnessed Darry's and Beverly's recent fight.

"Come on, Jazz," Two-bit attempted nuding Jazz's shoulder with the help of Dallas, just like Johnny had tried doing, but Jazz still refused to even move a muscle to push himself up into a sitting position on his bed.

"You got to get up, kiddo," Dally informed

But Jazz just shook his head and said, "No, I don't."

His tone was sighing and filled with sorrow pain. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the four Greasers from trying to get the twelve-year-old boy up and movin' for another day at the Curtis's family ranch. Two-bit and Dallas both went on nudging Jazz's shoulder a bit, while Johnny just simply spoke to Jazz with soft and gentle, promising words. But none of it would still work.

"You better get up and ready for today, kid," Steve smirked all the sudden, as he walked over to the lower part of Jazz's bed. "Or else we'll tickle you out of this bed!"

Jazz started feeling the feather-light touches of Steve's fingernails scribbling over one of his bare feet from it peaking out from under the cozy bed covers, and without any hesitation before it could all just turn into laughing morning torture, Jazz yanked his foot away from Steve and threw the covers off of him, still chuckling a bit from remembering the tickles as he stood up from the bed.

"Alright, alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Jazz snickered as he unbuttoned his pajama pants single button, then slipped them right off, considering that Jazz still slept shirtless, like all of the male Greasers did, except Two-bit, Soda, Ponyboy, and Johnny sometimes went back and forth.

Dally crossed his arms over his chest and smiled a satisfied smirk. "Excellent choice," he snickered, sort of mockingly, but it was more of a joke towards Jazz then anything else at all.

Jazz playfully rolled his eyes, which were now filled with laughter from remembering the tickles that were brushed against his foot, and he tossed his pajama pants into his bag, right before he pulled out an ordinary light blue T-shirt and slipped it on. It was actually made a little short, so it revealed Jazz's bellybutton and a little around his stomach and back, but it wasn't a big deal at all.

After about another five minutes past, Jazz, Johnny, Dally, Two-bit, and Steve all headed down the stairs and continued their way through the small family room, which is when they entered through the arch doorway that entered the kitchen to see Cassidy, Ponyboy, and Kitten already sitting around the table with frowns on their faces, and Jocelyn was in the highchair, with Soda actually serving another very tasty and colorful breakfast. He was pouting himself, too.

"What's going on here? Why does everybody look so sad?" Jazz asked, scartching the back of his head in an confusing manner.

"It's Darry and Beverly. They're gone," Ponyboy sighed

"What?!" Dally, Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Jazz all gasped together, and they all recieved Pony, Kitten, Cassidy, and Soda nodding regretful nods.

"W-Where'd they go?!" Two-bit asked

Soda shrugged his shoulders, as Kitten and Ponyboy exchanged concerned expressions, and Cassidy only pouted and shook her head.

"We don't know, but both of them left the exact same notes for us, sharing that they're both going out and won't be back all day. Till tonight that is," Pony admitted

"But..." Jazz gulped "...where'd they go?"

**AN: I know, because in my opinion, this chapter wasn't that good, but trust me, I feel that the next chapter will be a whole lot better! Hm...where'd Darry and Beverly go? Are they alright? Are they with anybody else? Did something happen to them? _Could _something happen to them wherever they are? Yawl will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out, so_ please review _and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	52. Sickness and Romance

**AN: Hi, hi, hi! Well, I thank yawl for reading up to this very, very high point of my first ever story on here, and I thank my great, golden, tuff friends who are reviewing! I adore each and every one of you! Well, enjoy chapter 52! :D**

_Chapter 52_

All of the Greasers, minus Darry and Beverly, who were still gone at God knows where, were gathered around the table, eating a new and colorful breakfast that Soda had whipped up that morning. Orange waffles, green bancon-strips, and purple pieces of toast with some red eggs, along with different cups of chocolate milk and orange juice. Everybody was silent for a change as they slowly ate their delicious breakfast, all of the Greasers still very much concerned about where Darry and Beverly could've gone. Neither of the two twenty year olds were seen all morning, and the notes that they left were worded with the exact same words, but with their own hand-writings and names written down at the bottom.

_Dear Fellow Greasers,_

Both of the short letters began with the exact same greeting for the rest of the gang to read.

_Sorry I won't be around for breakfast, and not to mention our usual horseback riding fun. You see, I'm going to be out for a while, and I won't be back until some late time tonight, meaning I won't be able to eat lunch with you guys, nor will I be able to spy the colorful and believe me when I say, actually dazzling sunset, with you all. Don't you guys be woofin' any worries 'bout me, though. I promise you that I'm fine and I'll be back sooner then you think. Just try to enjoy this one day without me around, because I'll be back before bedtime and dinner anyway. Well, that's it, I guess._

None of the Greasers could understand why Darry and Beverly were both gone at God knows where for the day. Nobody knew why...no one at all...

_From, Darry_

_Love, Beverly_

Why would Beverly and Darry just leave out of the bloom without telling anyone about where they were going or if they'd be with anyone else? Were they possibly angry with the gang? Or possibly just at each other? Jazz could hardly touch his food. He was just poking at it and sliding it around on his plate, a sorrow expression on his face and his eyes filled with plead as he peaked and gazed at Beverly's and Darry's empty chairs at the table.

"Jazz," Soda's voice piped up with its usual laughter and happiness, but the second oldest Curtis was only trying to brighten the mood over the table. "Didn't your folks ever teach you to never play with your food?" However, instead of getting at least one small laugh or a little grin, Jazz pushed back his plate from in front of him, his food remaining untouched, and before anyone could see it coming, the twelve-year-old boy let out a sneeze. Jazz's eyes slimly started to water as they began drooping a bit all the sudden, and his cheeks started to turn red. Absolute concern swiped all over the Greasers faces after their eyes met and remained glued on how Jazz suddenly looked.

"Jazz, are you feeling alright, buddy?" Ponyboy nervously asked as he reached his hand over and gently touched the twelve-year-old boys forehead with the back of his hand. Without any hesitation, Pony yanked his hand right back, his eyes now shot big from both fear and nervousness as he glanced over at Soda, who was now gazing at him with his absolute concern, just like everybody else was now doing over the table.

"He's burning up!" Ponyboy exclaimed, fearfully, as if his life depended on it. "He must have a cold or something, Sodapop!"

"It must be from riding out too late outside without a jacket." Steve pointed out, and Soda nodded his head with absolute agreement, a worried frown plastered on his face. Jazz didn't say anything though. He was suddenly feeling too tired to do so, his slightly watery eyes drooping a little bit more, as his throat stung with different sores, and he sneezed a bit more, recieving many "Bless you's" from the rest of the gang. Jazz bowed his head, meaning he was thanking all of them, but then he crossed his arms and began rubbing his hands up and down his sleeves, his whole body suddenly beginning to tremble as a hot sweat was shown beginning to form and drip down his forehead.

"Jazz, you're burning up!" Soda believed Pony's words, considering that Ponyboy rarely ever lied, and he wouldn't ever do such a thing when talking about one of his dearest friends health.

"Yeah?! Well, I'm f-f-" Jazz was cut off with a sneeze, and everyone echoed more "Bless you's" together, as Jazz bowed his head at them all again. "F-Freezing!"

Soda instantly stood up from his seat and walked over to Jazz, right before he gently placed one of his hands on Jazz's shoulder, feeling how hot his whole body was feeling, but he was still trembling like his life depended on it. The second oldest Curtis then shot one of his pointer fingers up at one of the upper shelves.

"Johnny, fetch the thermometer and an icepack, please. The first-aid kit is just up there in that shelf." Sodapop instructed, and without any hesitation, Johnny nodded his head as the rest of the Greasers stopped eating and wiped their lips with either their sleeves or their napkins, each of them now deeply concerned and heavily worried about Jazz obviously having a cold. Usually Darry would be the one to simply heal and take care of anybody in the Greasers gang when they're ill, but since Darry and Beverly were both gone at God knows where, it was up to the rest of the Greasers to take care of and heal Jazz the best they could.

103...the thermometer told the degrees of 103 as it hung there out of Jazz's mouth, the poor twelve-year-old boy now being only dressed in his jeans and warmly tucked back under the covers of his bed after Dally had carried him back upstairs and gently rested him down on his bed. Ponyboy had helped Jazz slip off his shirt while Two-bit pulled off Jazz's pointed toe boots, and Steve gently stripped Jazz's cowboy hat off from his head. His brunette hair was now shagged and mangled up as he laid there under the covers of his bed in the extremely warm room with his head laying back on the plush pillow. However, Jazz was still shivering, no matter how many blankets Kitten and Cassidy tucked around him, and the chilly icepack that was now being placed on top of Jazz's forehead gave the poor twelve-year-old boy headaches, as he moaned and groaned at the pain through his clenched teeth, gapped open from the thermometer still staying there in place from his lips.

"We know the icepack causes you to have headaches, little buddy, but we got to tune down your fever." Ponyboy sighed as he gently stroked the twelve-year-old boys brunette hair with his fingertips. Carefully, Soda pulled the thermometer out of Jazz's mouth and everyone was technically looking right over Sodapop's shoulders, trying their bests to read what Jazz's temperature was. Sodapop pouted and sighed after his eyes met Jazz's final temperature. It was no longer 103.

"107 degrees...that's quite a fever you got, Jazz." Soda sighed. Jazz frowned again himself, as he continued shaking like there was no tomorrow, and he sneezed some more with some coughs now starting to come in.

"Well, it looks like today we're all going to be taking good care of Jazz." Ponyboy said, and all of the other Greasers instantly nodded their heads with absolute full agreement, but Jazz widened his eyes, gazing at his best friends and girlfriend like they had all clearly lost their minds.

"But I thought that you guys were going to go out and enjoy some more horseback r-riding to-to-ACHOO!" Jazz sneezed before he could continue, and Cassidy walked over to him, taking a gentle and comforting grasp of one of his hands as she handed over a box of tissues.

"Bless you, sweetheart." Cassidy softly spoke as she gently stroked one of Jazz's flaming hot cheeks with her hands knuckles after she rested the box of tissues besides Jazz's body.

"Bless you!" was then echoed out all together once again throughout the rest of the gang.

"T-thanks, g-guys," Jazz stuttered through his shivering cold as he pulled out a tissue from the box that Cassidy placed beside his body and deeply blew his nose that was now bright red into it. Dallas then grabbed the small trashcan from the corner of the bedroom and placed it down besides Jazz's bed so he wouldn't have to get up every single moment he needed to toss a dirty tissue away.

"Man, Jazz," Dally said "you're shivering so much that you look like you just saw a billion ghosts and demons."

"Gee, Dallas, _that's_ nice to say to the kid when he's sick. That'll make him feel _so much _better." Soda moaned, his voice full of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. Dally took his turn in rolling his eyes as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, and then his lighter out of his other pocket.

"Sodapop, you're just lucky that you're one of Darry's kid brothers. If you weren't, I'd flaten you in a heartbeat right now!" Dallas threatened as he stuck the end of his cigarette in his mouth, and then he lit the opposite end with his lighter, before he tucked it back away into his pocket. Soda secretly rolled his eyes again at Dally's comment. Believe it or not, Sodapop, next to Darry, was the only Greaser who wasn't afraid of Dallas Winston one bit, and Dally secretly knows that, but he'd rather not say it because if Soda's not afraid of him, then the other Greasers would most likely not be scared either, and Dallas liked it at least a little bit with his friends, except the Cade's and Jazz, being afraid of him.

"Dally, could you _please _just do us a favor and smoke outside or something?! The last thing we need is the house to get flooded with smoke, or worse, flames!" Two-bit pointed out as he fanned away some gray puffs of smoke coming from Dally's lit cigarette. "And besides, the kids sick enough! We don't need him to get any sicker from the smell of ashes and just smoke in general!"

Dally opened his mouth to object as he released a small breath of a puff of gray smoke that wouldn't hurt anybody, Soda told him to just listen to Two-bit and take that cigarette outside before Jazz could risk getting any sicker or anything like that. Dallas then gave in, leaving the bedroom without a moment more of thinking anything else through, but he first gently and playfully ruffled up Jazz's hair and told him to feel better soon, before he left finally. Jazz coughed a bit more as Cassidy gave him a kiss on his forehead after Ponyboy removed the icepack and placed it down on the nightstand that was behind the head of Jazz's bed.

"Care for some warm tea and chicken soup, Jazz? I'm helping Sodapop make 'em both." Ponyboy shared. Jazz forced himself to grow a small, cute, but yet tired grin and he slimly nodded his head at Pony's offer to the warm tea and chicken soup. The two Curtis brothers exchanged smiles, right before the two of them took turns with giving Jazz one little kiss on top of his head.

"Just take it easy and relax, Jazz. Pony and I will be back up in about ten minutes with your chicken soup and warm tea." Soda instructed, and with that, him and Ponyboy were both out of the room, leaving Jazz with Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, and Cassidy. The three male Greasers were all just gazing at Jazz with full pity, and Cassidy was still gently squeezing his hand as she gave him some more kisses on his forehead, desperatly wishing that she could kiss him on the lips, but it's obvious since he's sick, it most likely won't end up well.

"Well," Two-bit sighed "I should go fetch Dally outside so we can start searching for Bev and Superman, where ever the two of them went. They can help us take care of Jazzy here."

"I never thought I'd say this, but good idea, Two-bit." Steve bowed his head at the wisecracker of the gang as Johnny nodded his head with absolute agreement. Cassidy wanted to nod, too, but she was too caught up in holding Jazz's hand and concentrating on him more then anything. It was as if the rest of the world melted away instantly, because Jazz was one of those many people who meant everything to the second oldest Cade.

"You better get on that, Two-bit," Johnny innocently told the wisecracker. "You're right. Darry and Beverly are great healers, and they're the best at it."

Two-bit nodded his head, then gave Jazz a couple gentle pats on his shoulder, whispering to him to get well soon, right before he headed out of the bedroom to go get Dally, who was most likely smoking his cigarette outside on the front porch, and then the two of them could go around and search on a little hunting adventure to find the two twenty year olds.

"Hm..." Steve scratched his chin. "Maybe I should go get that Elvis track out of the car so Jazz can listen to it while he relaxes to get better." Steve then playfully smirked at his own thought, knowing that Jazz heard him because he had forced himself to tiredly and cutely grin again. Steve chuckled a bit as he walked over until he was standing directly in front of Jazz's bed, and he gently placed one of his hands on the twelve-year-old boys forehead, feeling how hot he still was as he brushed the brunette strands of Jazz's bangs out of his face. "You like that, Jazzy boy? You want me to go get that Elvis track?" Steve questioned, still grinning from already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please-ACHOO!" Jazz sneezed, grabbing another tissue and blowing his nose into it afterwards. "Thanks, Steve." Jazz's voice mumbled a bit from his nose being berried in the new tissue, right before he tossed it away into the trashcan.

"Bless you, kid," Steve said, followed by Johnny's and Cassidy's voices saying the same thing after he did so. "I'll be right back." Steve headed out of the bedroom, and Jazz was now left with only his precious girlfriend, and her older brother. Johnny grinned a little bit as he sat down in front of Jazz's bed, and Cassidy held herself closer to her boyfriend, loving the feeling of having one of his arms around her, even though he was sick. Sick or not, Cassidy didn't care one bit. She only cared for Jazz's health to return sooner then later, hopefully before Christmas.

"Jazz, how are you feelin'?" Johnny asked, concernly, as he gently and carefully reached his hand over to Jazz from where he was sitting on the wooden floor, and felt his hot forehead with the back of his hand.

"Chilly and-" Jazz was caught off guard by a couple of coughs creeping up on him while he was speaking. "A bit sore in the throat and twisted in the pit of my belly. AH-ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Jazz." Johnny and Cassidy both said together right after hearing Jazz's next sneeze. Jazz pouted a bit as he wiped away the sweat from his flaming forehead, even though he was still trembling under the warm and cozy blankets that were tucked around his body.

"I basically feel like crap," Jazz sighed "I properly look like it, too, with my hair all shagged up, eyes all watery and droopy, and face beating red."

"Aw, Jazz, don't say that!" Johnny demanded, even though his voice wasn't harsh or commanding towards the sick twelve-year-old boy. His tone was its usual innocent and sweet speaking. "Don't be draggin' yourself down when you're already sick."

"I'm sorry, but it's my true thoughts on how I feel 'bout myself." Jazz sighed.

Johnny suddenly smirked as he cocked an eyebrow. "You want Cassidy and I to tickle you to death, Jazz?"

Cassidy instantly smiled with bright delight, while Jazz's droopy and slightly watery eyes grew big a bit after he heard those words come out of Johnny's mouth. "Suddenly my thoughts of myself changed!"

"That's better!" Johnny continued smirking as he nodded his head with full agreement and pride in how Jazz's new response now was.

Hours past. Two-bit and Dally have both been searching all over the Curtis's family ranch for Darry and/or Beverly, but the two of them were still gone at God knows where, but Dallas and Two-bit wouldn't give up. The clock had just struck 7:00, so the moon and stars were all brightly glimmering and dazzling in the dark; nighttime; winter sky. The delicious chicken soup and sweet; warm tea that Ponyboy and Soda made hours back was certainly tasty, and they truly did help Jazz warm up and stop trembling a bit. The Elvis track that Steve brought in from his car also helped Jazz relax and forget about his sickness for awhile, and having Johnny and Cassidy to talk to certainly made Jazz feel better. Man, Jazz hasn't ever felt so safe and loved since his folks died, and the icepack no longer hurt Jazz's head when it was placed on his forehead to help his fever to keep decreasing. Jazz's coughing and sneezing decreased as well, but he was still ill a bit. Soda had taken Jazz's temperature again while Ponyboy felt his forehead, and the thermometer stated that Jazz's new temperature was now 94 degrees. So, the Greasers were all doing a great job with watching and taking care of Jazz (Jocelyn had been being babysat by Kitten in the girls room.) while Two-bit and Dally were still on their long search for the two twenty year olds.

Jazz was now fast asleep under his many warm and cozy covers in the warm room that he shared with Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally, and everybody else in the gang, minus Two-bit and Dallas, were all chilling in the living room. Ponyboy had left a bell on Jazz's nightstand so if he woke up and needed something, instead of getting up out of bed and risking getting himself sicker and sicker all over again, Jazz would just simply shake the bell and the Greasers would take turns going upstairs to see what he needs. Soda was fixing dinner with the help of Johnny and Cassidy, while Steve, Ponyboy, and Kitten remained in the living room by the warm fire that was crackling in the fireplace, Steve watching TV and Kitten and Ponyboy kissing each other. Meanwhile with Two-bit and Dally though, the two of them were searching through the woods in the dim darkness of the chilly cold nighttime, staying close to each other as they both looked left to ride, side to side, and even up and down to attempt spotting Darry and/or Beverly, but the two twenty year olds were still missing, where ever they both went.

"Two-bit, this is ridiculous! We've searched the whole ranch from top to bottom and we never found Darry and/or Beverly anywhere!" Dally complained as he blew into his connecting hands to help them warm up from the coldness of the winter December night. "Are you sure they didn't run off to Vegas to elope or something?!"

"God knows where they went, but they're out friends and we got to find them before it gets any darker out here." Two-bit pointed out. "And besides, even if we did go back to the ranch house, all we're going to be doing is resting by the fire and watching it crackle while we think heavily think concerndly about where Superman and Bev could be."

Dallas blowed into his hands a couple more times, right before he started running his still cold hands up and down his jacket-covered arms. "Well, Two-bit, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go head back to the house. Besides, Darry and Beverly both stated in their notes that they were going to be back from where ever they both suddenly vanished to some time tonight."

"What?! Dally, you can't! We've been searching for hours and Jazz is sick! We need to find Darry and Beverly! You can't just abandon me out here to search all by myself!" Two-bit exclaimed.

Dally rolled his eyes. "Watch me." he grumbled, and right after he mumbled that, he began stomping away from the wisecracker of the gang, who kept his eyes on him in an annoyed and angry way.

"Fine! Go ahead and go back to the Curtis's family ranch house, Dallas Cristopher Winston! You might as well be a cave man! Because all you're going to be doin' is staring at fire!" Two-bit bellowed out, cuffing his hands over both sides of his mouth only so Dally could hear his words echo after him.

"Whatever, Two-bit Erwin Matthews! At least being a warm cave man in a cozy living room is better then being a freezing Greaser outside in the dark woods with you!" Dallas sassed off, and right after he said that, he was out of sight. Two-bit smacked his hand straight onto his face as he rolled his eyes, letting out a moan to himself, right before he started continuing down the path that he was heading down with Dally before Dallas had left him.

Meanwhile at the lake, there Darry was; tossing and skipping small pebbles and rocks and even some small chips of ice on the dark water of the unfrozen lake, which was shimmering gloriously under the starlight and moonlight of the wonderful and dreamy December night. And there beside Darry's feet, only a couple inches away, was Beverly, who was just sitting down on the ground, blowing into her cuffed hands that were wearing mittens, but were still cold in the bone-chilling breeze, as she watched the stuff Darry skipped through the icy cold water actually skip.

"Ugh! Darry, it's freezing out here! Would you _please _just start telling me what you want only me to hear so we can get back to the ranch house?! Seriously, we've been riding around the whole entire country today and the gang must be drop-dead worried 'bout us." Beverly informed the leader of the Greasers gang, who was still concentrating on skipping things in the water of the sparkling lake.

"Oh, Beverly," Darry chuckled "where's your sense of adventure lately?"

"...It's frozen and nothing but a block of ice in this freezing temperature..." Beverly muttered under her breath as she started rubbing her mitten-wearing hands up and down her winter jackets sleeves. "Can we just cut to the chase already? I mean, I know this is going to be about what happened with my sleazy cousin, so let's just get it over with right now so we can head back to the ranch house."

Darry stopped skipping the different types of rocks, pebbles, ice chips, and whatnot in the lakes crystal water, and he instantly pouted at just the memory of the huge drama that happened between him and Tabbatha not long ago at all, including the arguement that he and Beverly got into and Jazz witnessed not long after Tabbatha's departure to jail. Darry sighed as he took a seat on the slightly snowy ground in front of the lake, beside Beverly, who innocently gazed at him after realizing he was now sitting next to her.

"Beverly," Darry began, innocently. "You seriously don't believe that I actually had feelings for Tabbatha, do you? I mean, she was pretty, but that's not what I look for in a girl. I look for what's on the inside here. I don't want to look at a girl or see any of them for what's under their clothes or anything like that."

Beverly took in a deep breath and let it out, taking a moment to take in and digest Darry's words fully. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"I mean," Darry went on, sighing with his words when Beverly didn't say anything. "I know that I was a huge jerk when allowing myself to fall back in Tabbatha's arms, allowing her breath to tickle my neck as she started making out with me, but you got to believe me as I say that I'm _extremely _sorry."

"...Darry, I'm sorry, too...and I know it ain't your fault, it's Tabbatha's for crying out loud...and, Darry..." Beverly cut her own self off to remember what she was about to ask, feeling her heart rapidly racing in her chest.

"Yeah?" Darry sighed with absolute relief now in his voice from hearing how Beverly was now sorry, too.

"...Remember when you said that you had feelings and eyes for this other girl?" Beverly questioned. Darry's cheeks flamed up as he hesitated, his heart now leaping in his throat as he nodded his head nervously. "Well..." Beverly gulped "...who _is _this other girl?"

A small pause of nothing but pure silence and hesitation formed between Darry and Beverly, and when Beverly was just about to open her mouth and say nevermind, she was surprised to feel Darry's hand actually touch her cheek. The two of them remained quiet, both filled with surprised thoughts and feelings as they gazed into each others eyes that were glowing under the moonlight and starlight.

"Beverly..." Darry nervously took in and let out a deep breath.

"Yes, Darry?" Beverly asked.

"...I love _you_..._you're _that girl...will you be my girlfriend?"

A big smile instantly flashed across Beverly's face, which brought Darry's handsome grin to his face, and before the two twenty year olds could see it coming, their eyes were now shut dreamingly, and their arms were connected around each other with their lips now meeting and smacking together...but Darry and Beverly didn't know one thing at that moment...that Two-bit was watching them from behind a tree, a big; goofy smile now plastered on his face and his eyes sparking up with laughter...man, how was the others going to react?

**AN: Cliffhanger! A romantic one, if I may add! Not much to say here now unless it's please review and read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	53. Secrets that Must be Shared

**AN: Hey, hi, yo! Well, I thank yawl for reading up to this very, _very_ high point of my first ever story on here, and I thank my _extremely _great, golden, tuff friends who are reviewing! I adore each and every one of you! Well, enjoy chapter 53! :D**

_Chapter 53_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM!" Darry blurted out at the wisecracker of the gang, all of the Greasers now gathered together in the living room, minus Jazz and Jocelyn, who were both fast asleep upstairs. Two-bit's eyes were sparkling; his big and goofy grin spread across his face as he stood there in front of Darry, who was glaring right at him with his arm around Beverly's shoulder. Everyone else was gazing at the two twenty year olds, big; interested smiles on their faces and just like Two-bit's eyes, they were all glimmering with dancing happiness and joy.

Right after Two-bit caught Darry and Beverly making out at the lake from the view behind a tree, the wisecracker took no hesitation to quickly run as fast as he could, trying to get past those sharp pains digging into his sides and the memories of how he got a straight D in gym class. Two-bit ran and ran, and he was thinking to himself that the day the Greasers all chased after Jazz on Rosemary's back was no longer the day that he ran the fastest in his whole life. Out of fear, then yeah, but sharing with the gang that Darry 'popped the teenaged question' with Beverly, was so worth all of his energy in his legs, according to Two-bit's own thoughts and feelings. When Two-bit made it to the ranch house and bashed through the front door, he fell straight down on his rear from his boots being slippery, right as the door slammed shut, making him instantly the center of attention. Kitten had just come downstairs after giving Jazz a wet rag to wipe his sweat away from his face and neck, and the rest of the gang was gathered around the dining table with their colorful dinner, confused/concerned but also sort of amused expressions on their faces after seeing Two-bit stumble down the exact second he entered the house. Soda laughed and asked him where the fire was, and then Dallas asked the wisecracker if he found Darry and Beverly as he took his seat at the table. _Ohhh yeah_...and after Two-bit shared every single detail that he could about witnessing Darry and Beverly making out, the Greasers gang all howled with cheers and clapped their hands together, being careful to not be too loud so they'd wake Jazz up from falling asleep again. It didn't take the new couple long at all for them to understand that the gang knew about their kissing down at the lake, because they kept recieving kissy faces; smirks; and they heard their fellow Greasers chuckling for half of the dinner.

"I didn't know that it was _supposed _to be a secret, Superman." Two-bit innocently said, his big and goofy smile remaining plastered on his face as he softly placed one of his hands over his heart, even though it was obvious that he was lying. Darry and Beverly knew that anybody, meaning 'everybody' in this case, would flip to hear about the two of them now going out. Darry narrowed his eyes at Two-bit as he crossed his arms over his rock-hard chest, but Two-bit still wouldn't stop his smiling, just like everyone else in the Greasers gang.

"Yawl want to know something?" Beverly suddenly asked as she turned her attention to the rest of the Greasers, who now gazed right back at her with Darry and Two-bit doing the same also. Beverly's eyes were narrowed, too, and she had her hands now placed on her hips. "TWO-BIT ALLOWED PONYBOY TO DRINK BEER ONE TIME LAST YEAR!" Beverly then blurted out. Darry's eyes shot big as Two-bit's mouth dropped open, and Ponyboy's face and ears reddened instantly while he sunk down on where he was sitting on the couch the best he could. Everybody had gasped right after Beverly exclaimed that, announcing it to the whole family ranch. All of the smiles were now off of all of the Greasers faces, and their eyes were now widened with some of their faces starting to flame from feeling uncomfortable with this whole new 'chat' that about to start. It was now _secret time_...

"YOU LET MY YOUNGEST KID BROTHER DRINK BEER, MATTHEWS?!" Darry asked, blustering pure rage with each word he proclaimed from his lips, as he grabbed a hold of Two-bit's shirt with one heck of a tough and strong fist that was starting to turn bright red from being squeezed so tightly. Two-bit's face flamed up as he took down a gulp to help clear the bump he now had in the center of his throat.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, TWO-BIT!" Soda yelled, joining in on Darry's side to this secret about Ponyboy drinking beer one time the year before with Two-bit actually allowing him to when he was only supposed to be watching him.

"I-It was only one time! A small sip he took! I swear! That was it!" Two-bit panicked, nervously, but an annoyed scowl formed on his face right after that, as if his fear was never there. Since it looked like to him that everybody else was enjoying this fight, which they all were amused by it, Two-bit decided to just do the first thing that popped into his mind. Carry on the 'secret sharing' with the rest of the Greasers. "STEVE THREW UP ON HIS LAST DATE WITH EVIE BECAUSE SHE WAS WEARING TOO MUCH PERFUME IN HIS MIND!" Two-bit blurted out, his voice now serious, but yet panicky a bit at the same time.

Laughter instantly struck some of the Greasers eyes as they all shot their attention over to one of the car experts, who's face was now completely red and nervous looking with his eyes wider then ever before.

"You actually _threw __up _on your last date with Evie, Stevie?!" Soda asked, covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh, but he just couldn't help himself to release some chuckles from his lips.

"And all because of this perfume she was wearing?" Kitten giggled a bit, and Ponyboy's face began blushing up bright red because he was biting his tongue a bit, desperately trying to keep his laughs back, but just like Sodapop, Pony couldn't help to let some small laughs out from his mouth.

"Oh, no," Two-bit shook his head, smirking with new satisfaction and now understanding why the rest of the gang was finding his and Darry's 'little' chat, along with some of Soda's help, was so mighty amusing and very entertaining. "He didn't just puke on the date...he actually vomited all over Evie!"

Without anymore words needing to be spoken, all of the Greasers burst out laughing, except Steve, of course. Some of the Greasers clenched their stomachs while the others wiped tears of laughter away from their eyes, all of their faces now bright red, but once again, minus Steve's face, which was darker red from being both humiliated and furious. When he told Two-bit that secret, Steve knew and it was mighty obvious that Two-bit was drunk for like, the millionth time in his entire life, and Steve didn't think that Two-bit would actually remember it, considering that right after Steve spilled the beans with every single detail that he could give to the drunk wisecracker, Two-bit fell flat down on the couch, and he was instantly out like a light, as if he was never up.

"You -!" Steve cursed and glared at Two-bit, his eyes now sharp with pure anger towards the wisecracker with his face still deep red. All Two-bit did though was continue smirking with satisfaction as he crossed his arms over his chest, then shrugged his shoulders, not letting any of Steve's cursing or anything like that get to him, considering that Two-bit's been called way worse before. Steve's face reddened more from even more embarrassment as he nervously glanced around the room to see all of his fellow Greasers now having their full; undivided attention glued on him. Steve nervously bit down on his lip for a moment as he slipped his clenched fists into his jeans pockets.

"So you _did _throw up on Evie!" Ponyboy laughed, and Steve instantly shot him a death-smock stare, but Kitten swung a protective arm around his shoulder and continued grinning at the scene with Steve's secret about him vomiting on Evie just because of her wearing too much perfume. Steve smacked one of his hands straight onto his face and wiped away the embarrassing sweat from his forehead, while his other hand remained inside his pocket. Steve then just gagged a little at the thought of remembering how heavy that perfumes scent was, and all throughout his and Evie's date, even when she told him she was going to the bathroom and she left, the smell of the heavy-scented perfume stayed right there with him the entire time...and later on...let's just say that the dinner wasn't pleasing because right after Steve finished eating...the chunks came back up and all over Evie's new dress and pair of shoes. To be honest, Steve desperately knew to himself that it was a shocker that Evie was still going out with him.

"In my defense, that perfume was heavy-scented, and it smelt like she poured the whole bottle all over her clothes!" Steve exclaimed in protection of himself. "...Before my food came back up and was the thing that was all over her clothes then..." Steve then muttered under his breath to himself so nobody else would hear what he just said, as he turned his head from his left shoulder to his right shoulder one time. All of the Greasers instantly started to burst out into their hystarical laughters again, their hands also going back to either clenching their stomachs or wiping away tears from their eyes and/or bright red faces. Steve's face grew darker red at the embarrassment, and he narrowed his eyes in an angry manner, knowing excatly what to do. "KITTEN ONE TIME WAS GROUNDED AND HAD TO HER ROOM WITH NO DINNER, SO SHE ATE SOME OF HER RINGS BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE THE CANDY KIND!"

All of the Greasers were instantly dead-silent again, their laughter; tearful eyes now widened and staring right at Kitten, who was now reddening from so much embarrassment. Her ears turned the same shade of dark red to match her face, and her eyes grew wider then ever before as she cuffed her hands over her mouth from being so shocked that Steve actually allowed that secret to slip right out of his mouth on purpose.

"I was only five years old and hungry for God's sake!" Kitten objected as she immidately leaped up onto her feet from sitting on the couch; inbetween Ponyboy and Dally. "You're dead, Randle!" Kitty then shot her attention over at Steve, as the rest of the gang did, too, without any hesitation to catch more drama. Steve cocked an eyebrow, his face still dark red from knowing that the others now knew his secret from emptying his stomach all over Evie on their last date, and Steve pointed one of his pointer fingers at Kitten.

"Hey," Steve warned "if I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me!"

It didn't take long at all for the rest of the gang to start laughing all of their energy out once again. Darry covered his mouth with both hands, his face flaming up from trying to hold back his laughter and not seem rude, but he couldn't help himself. You got to admit, it _was _pretty dang funny, but it was obvious that Kitten thought that it was humiliating. Kitten slapped her boyfriend a little hard in the shoulder when she realized that he was laughing, too.

"Ponyboy!" Kitten exclaimed full of both shock and anger from having a rough time believing that her boyfriend was actually laughing at that secret that Steve just announced about her eating some of her rings when she was sent to her bedroom with no dinner for some ridiculous reason that was hard to remember, but come on, she was only five!

"Aw, come on, Kitty-Cat," Ponyboy chuckled, rubbing his arm from where it was starting to turn a little red after Kitten slapped him there. "You got to admit, it _is _sort of funny."

Kitten took no pauses at all to cross her arms over her chest and give Ponyboy 'the look', meaning that she was thinking that he did _not _just say that about his own girlfriend. "Oh really, Pone? You think _that's _funny? Well, I'll tell everybody right here, right now what I think is _hilarious_!" Kitten informed her boyfriend, drawing everyone's attention in the now dead-silence all over again. "ONE WINTER DAY, PONYBOY COULDN'T FIND A GOOD PAIR OF SOCKS, SO HE WORE A PAIR OF MY LEG WARMERS!"

Ponyboy quickly leaped up from where he was sitting on the couch and stared into Kitten's eyes as she glanced right back, laughter from all of the other Greasers pouring right out of each of their lips without any hesitation. Pony's eyes were now frozen with embarrassment, and his face and ears were both now stained darker red, his heart now extremely racing in his chest from feeling so humilated, sort of upset, and a bit taken off guard.

"Ponyboy, you actually wore _leg warmers_?!" Johnny chuckled "man, I'm your best friend and _I _didn't even know that!"

The youngest Curtis shot his eyes back at Kitten after slimly glaring at the oldest Cade, and Kitten was smiling at him with pure satisfaction as some chuckles slipped out from her gently clenched; sparkling white teeth. "Okay, I admit that I had that coming..." Ponyboy mumbled to himself, scratching his nose a little bit before he slowly took a gaze around the living room at his chuckling and beating red friends and brothers. Ponyboy then smirked, and each of the Greasers were now silent, their eyes widened again and hearts rapidly racing in their chests. "JOHNNY-CAKE WAS IN A _FEMALES _BEAUTY PAGEANT AND HE CAME IN FIRST PLACE!" Pony hollered out. Johnny's black eyes shot bigger as his face flushed darker red, and he began feeling a bit dizzy on the inside from feeling so dang embarrassed. Out of all the Greasers though, Cassidy was laughing the hardest at that one, clenching her stomach with one hand and wiping away some tears of laughter from her eyes with the other because even _she _didn't know that secret about her older brother.

"Hey, I was only seven! I didn't know the difference really between a boy and a girl, and my mom wanted to take me because only kids six and up were allowed to enter!" Johnny explained, his voice sort of risen so the Greasers would understand that message clearly.

"Well, what'd you wear, Johnny-cake? A tank-top, a pair of flats, and a skirt?" Two-bit asked, chuckling with a whole lot of his words. Embarrassedly, Johnny shook his head.

"...No, I was forced to wear a pearl necklace, a minty green dress, and a pair of high heels by my mom and my dad held me down..." Johnny then mumbled to himself, thinking that nobody would hear him. However, he was dead wrong there because Cassidy was standing right there next to him, and she instantly released the laughter without any hesitation from hearing those words come out of Johnny's lips, Johnny scowling a bit at her after realizing that she had heard him. Cassidy's face immidately changed into a worried expression as her eyes grew big a bit. She knew what Johnny was thinking. Cassidy began shaking her head a little bit, as she murmured "...No..." over and over again very quietly to herself. Johnny took in a deep breath and let it out, right before he placed his hands on his hips and thought to himself that Cassidy was lucky that he was overly generous. Cassidy touched her heart with one of her hands and turned away from her brother, releasing a deep breath of relief after thinking that Johnny wasn't going to exclaim any secrets about her. Johnny tried his best to bite his tongue, his heart still racing rapidly in his chest with the gangs eyes still on him. Finally, after ten silent seconds or so, Johnny couldn't take it any more.

"CARLA WAS ONE TIME DRINKING WATER IN CLASS AND SHE ACCIDENTALLY SPILLED SOME OF IT ON HER PANTS, MAKING IT LOOK LIKE SHE USED THE RESTROOM!" Johnny blurted out, but unlike everybody else who was now laughing again, Johnny only did that because he couldn't just simply hold it back, and he felt guilty afterwards. Cassidy instantly shot herself back around towards her older brother, her face dark red and eyes big like marbles from being both embarrassed and caught off guard.

"Johnny!" Cassidy cried out, embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry!" Johnny apologized, his voice still sort of risen. "It just slipped out! I couldn't help it!"

"TWO-BIT BROKE THE CURTIS'S FRONT PORCH SWING FROM SWINGING TOO FAST AND HIGH ON IT!" Cassidy then blurted out without any moment of hesitation, some panic in her voice, but not a whole lot. The three Curtis brothers all widened their eyes at each other as the other Greasers gasped, and Two-bit gulped down a lump in his throat as his face stained red all over again.

"That was _you _who broke our front porch swing, Matthews?!" Darry asked, angrily.

"Man! Dang it! I loved swinging on that thing and chillin' out with a good cigarette once in awhile." Ponyboy sighed, which instantly made him recieve a glare-like glance from Darry.

"I'm cuttin' you off for awhile on those cancer-sticks, little buddy." Darry then mumbled to himself so only he could hear his own words.

"Well," Soda exclaimed at the wisecracker of the gang. "_Was _it you who damaged our front porch swing, Two-bit?!"

"Uh...um...well..." Two-bit gulped, glancing all around the living room of the Curtis's family ranch house like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Two-bit's eyes met the next Greaser 'victim', and a little smirk perked on his lips. "...DALLAS WAS SO DRUNK ONE TIME THAT HE STARTED MAKING OUT WITH HIS OWN REFLECTION IN THE CURTIS'S UPSTAIRS BATHROOM MIRROR!"

Dally instantly jumped up onto his feet and flexed his muscles, his hard; marble-like eyes still swimming with humiliation, and face still red from bitter anger and of course, the embarrassment, even though he wasn't showing the humiliated expression on his face like everybody else had been doing.

"_You _are dead meat, Two-bit Erwin Matthews!" Dally warned.

"I'm sorry!" Two-bit fakely apologized through his laughter that was now coming right out of him, as if he was never worried about answering the Curtis's questions about their old front porch swing that he had broke. "I just couldn't help myself!"

"TWO-BIT'S WORSE DREAM HE EVER HAD WAS MICKEY MOUSE GETTING SHOT BY THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN OF SLEEPY HOLLOW!" Dally hollered out, as if the whole world was paying attention to him. Two-bit's laughter quickly came to an end, and his serious expression (which was very rare because he's rarely ever serious!) took over his face as he pointed one of his pointer fingers sharply at Dallas.

"Who told you, Winston?! I never told you that!" Two-bit demanded. Soda then quit his chuckling and giggling as his eyes slimly grew wide, and he gazed down at his bare feet with a now nervous expression on his face. Two-bit watched Dally just smirk at him and cross his arms over his bare; rock-hard chest, and Two-bit took a slow gaze around at all of his friends. Right after Two-bit laid his eyes on Sodapop then, realizing how nervous he now looked, Two-bit found out by himself that it was Soda who had told Dallas about that nightmare he had with the headless horseman shooting Mickey Mouse. Two-bit's face grew even redder as he narrowed his eyes at the second oldest Curtis, who now had everybody's full; undivided attention on him. Strong tense was dancing through the living room of the Curtis's family ranch house, as well as embarrassment and whatnot from the previous told secrets.

"Oh! So _you _told him, huh, Sodapop Curtis?!" Two-bit asked, his voice dead serious, and his eyes sparking off some anger. Soda just simply gazed back up and slimly grinned a little famous smile of his as he shrugged his shoulders at the wisecracker of the gang.

"Hey, I needed to break the ice in this conversation Dallas and I were having somehow." Soda pointed out, chuckling a bit with his words. Two-bit sharply narrowed his eyes at the second oldest Curtis as he placed his clenched fists on his hips, a smirk now playing at his lips yet again.

"Well then, Soda," Two-bit snickered, instantly making Soda's smile fade right off of his face and tense up from knowing what was about to happen. "Maybe _I _should break the ice in this 'little Greasers secret sharing meeting' with what happened to you at the Dingo one night when you and I went there after a trip to the bowling alley."

Sodapop's eyes instantly shot huge as he took a couple steps up to Two-bit, but they weren't face to face or anything like that. "DUDE!" Soda instantly yelled out, nervously.

"What happened at the Dingo?" Steve asked, interested in this secret of Sodapop's that Two-bit was getting ready to tell, a smirk plastered on his face and laughter glowing in his eyes.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kitten questioned, a smirk also plastered on her face and her eyes shimmering off laughter.

"Well, I decided to take Sodapop out to the Dingo and buy him anything he wanted, no matter what it was or how much it cost, because he had won the two of us a bowling match between this Soc couple. So, I bought Soda like six baskets of chips and five or so taccos, right?" Two-bit snickered at just the plain memory now in his head, and the rest of the gang nodded their heads as they grinned when listening to the beginning of the story.

"Did you _not _hear me holler 'Dude', Matthews?!" Soda asked, his voice jittery from being filled with embarrassment, knowing what was coming.

"Well, Soda and I just chill out and eat for a bit, Sodapop eating more then me, and about fifteen minutes later, Soda told me that he started feeling different in the pit of his stomach." Two-bit chuckled some more.

"Don't say it, Two-bit!" Sodapop ordered "you better not-"

However, before the second oldest Curtis could finish his threat, Darry carefully slapped his tough hand over Soda's mouth and used his other arm to stay around Soda's waist from behind, so Sodapop couldn't attempt bashing up to Two-bit or interrupt the secret in any way. Sodapop struggled in order to get Darry to let him go and get his hand away from over his mouth, but squirming and all of that stuff was pointless when you're attempting such stuff with Darrel Curtis.

"So, Soda started feeling weird all the sudden in the pit of his stomach, Two-bit?! What happened?!" Ponyboy asked, and Soda seriously couldn't believe to himself that his own brothers were actually in on wanting to know his embarrassing secret, too.

"Oh, right," Two-bit giggled "so, I asked Soda if he was alright, and he assured me that he was properly just tired," Two-bit simply shrugged one of his shoulders with his satisfied smile staying right on his face before going on. "I went with it, thinking that he really was alright and that he was properly right about being tired because it had been a long day. However, Sodapop and I were both proven wrong when Soda instantly flung his hand over his mouth about five or so minutes later, and let's just say...he wasn't having such a pleasant time with his food coming back up in the Dingo's bathroom for about an hour, I think it was." Two-bit burst out laughing with everybody else after he wrapped up the secret, and Soda's eyes grew wider as his face heated up darker red. Soda finally was able to shake his way out of Darry's grip, and that was only because Darry was too busy laughing along with the rest of the gang to even realize how he felt that he just _had _to hold Sodapop back when Two-bit shared the secret. Sodapop glared instantly over at Darry, having a hard time believing that he actually just did that to him so Two-bit could get away with sharing his secret.

"Darry, I can't believe you did that!" Soda exclaimed, trying his best to sound stern, but he couldn't completely get away with that. Darry stopped his laughing and wiped a single tear away from one of his eyes, and all of the other Greasers stopped their howling laughs as well, so they could see this.

"Aw, come on, Pepsi-Cola! Lighten up!" Darry chuckled. Soda narrowed his eyes a bit, right before he gazed around at the rest of the gang, realizing that they were all looking right back at him and Darry; amused glances on all of their faces. The second oldest Curtis decided then to take that moment to his advantage, and a smirk formed on his lips.

"DARRY USED TO STAY HOME EVERY SATURDAY NIGHT TO WATCH 'PRETTY LITTLE LIARS' AND 'GOLDEN GIRLS' WHEN HE TOLD US THAT HE HAD TO WORK!" Soda hollered out, which instantly grabbed Darry's attention, and the eldest Curtis gasped and ran his hands through his dark hair after hearing Sodapop announce that to the entire country household. The rest of the gang, on the other hand, took no hesitation at all after hearing about the shows that Darry used to watch every Saturday night to burst out laughing again, clenching their stomachs yet again and wiping away more tears of laughter. Darry twitched only a bit as his eyes narrowed, and his face reddened, right before he clenched his teeth for everyone to notice.

"WELL, PONYBOY HAS A CRUSH ON THAT CHERRY CHICK FROM HIS THEME!" Darry shot one of his pointer fingers out and pointed it directly at his youngest kid brother, who yelped at the exact moment after Darry announced that to the rest of the gang.

"Wasn't that obvious though?" Johnny asked with a single shrug of his shoulders, his hands jammed in his pockets and a small grin tugging at his lips. Ponyboy made a glare-like facial expression at the eldest Cade as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"JOHNNY SINGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS IN THE SHOWER!" Ponyboy hollered. Johnny's eyes filled up with shock as he took down a gulp in his throat to help clear away the sudden layer he felt pushing down inside of him.

"Hey, she's hot. Can't blame the kid there." Steve whispered to Dally, who nodded his head with absolute agreement, even though they thought that the secret was kind of funny.

"I SOMETIMES WITNESS PONYBOY PRACTICE PAUL NEWMON HAIR FLIPS AND LINES IN HIS AND SODA'S BEDROOM MIRROR!" Johnny yelled. Nobody in the gang was angry much any more about some of their secrets being out in the open for all of them to now contain in their minds. They were all just slimly embarrassed, and you couldn't really blame them much. The only reason that they were all shouting like that was so everyone would hear their words the first time around. Ponyboy reached his maximum shade of red upon his face and ears, burning up from the humilation when hearing the gangs soft laughter, but he wasn't just done at that moment.

"JOHNNY-CAKES FIRST EVER TOY WAS A BABY DOLL THAT SAID 'MAMA'!" Pony shouted, and Johnny wiped his forehead with the back of his right hand, while Ponyboy ran his hands through his dark brown; hair-greased hair.

"Hey, Johnny couldn't help that! Our parents aren't _exactly_ golden here, remember?!" Cassidy pointed out, and the Greasers all shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads with regret when remembering how abusive Mr and Mrs. Cade were towards their three children. Even Ponyboy agreed that he shouldn't have said that secret, but hey, at least it was something.

"DALLY ONE TIME WORE A PAIR OF HIS FEMALE CELL MATES UNDERWEAR WHEN HE WAS HAULED IN LAST MONTH!" Johnny panicked out from his mouth, and everybody instantly shot their attention over to Dallas, who was now back up on his feet with his eyes sharp; and he was now pointing one of his pointer fingers at the oldest Cade. No, Dally wasn't angry, which he usually _would _be if any of the other Greasers said that secret about him, but Johnny was the only one he shared that secret with, and he was a Cade here.

"HEY!" Dally hollered out at the eldest Cade, only shocked and a bit startled to hear one of his secrets to suddenly come out of the bloom. Johnny instantly cuffed his hands over his mouth and realized what he just blurted out, a nervous sweat now beginning to form and slowly drip down underneath his long; greasy; jet-black bangs.

"I'm sorry, Dally! I couldn't figure any more out for Ponyboy!" Johnny apologized, wiping the small amount of sweat away from his forehead.

"How about the fact that he still sleeps with his older brother?" Steve asked, and right after he suggested that, he was greeted by a strong hit with a pillow to the head by Sodapop, who was now glaring at his best buddy in order to protect his kid brother.

"That ain't a secret, Steve! We all know that! And you better hush up 'bout that because you know that Pony has nightmares!" Soda bellowed in a protective tone as he swung a protective arm around Ponyboy's shoulder, and Steve sighed as he mumbled out a very low-toned apology that was hardly hearable.

...But what the Greasers didn't know was...Jazz was sitting at the way top of the stairway, listening in with a warm and cozy; heavy blanket being clenched warmly around him with his brunette hair all shagged up and eyes droopy with some watery substance around their corners. Jazz had heard all of the secrets that the gang had exclaimed out to each other, and he had even grinned tiredly and chuckled softly a bit to himself when hearing all of them. But it wasn't a problem with the Greasers bickering back and forth with their secrets because Jazz knew since they've all been best friends since childhood, it wasn't a big deal for all of them to finally know some secrets, no matter how embarrassing, about each other. So, Jazz wasn't worried or scared one bit. The Greasers were all actually getting along, whether they realized that or not. However...suddenly...Jazz started feeling dizzy...and he kept nearly falling asleep every time his eyes shut for just a split second...but the twelve-year-old boy didn't want to stress any of the gang members out, because they were all worried about him enough. All Jazz decided to do was then was quietly stand back up on his bare feet, his whole body still trembling, and he tiredly walked back to the room that he shared with Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally, being very silent so nobody would know he was out of bed, considering that he wasn't supposed to be, and the twelve-year-old boy crawled back underneath the many covers that were on his bed, closing his tired and sore eyes right after...and finally the dizzy stirrings got to him, knocking him out into a deep sleep...man, he really should've informed at least one of the Greasers about his new dizzy feelings and close black-outs...not telling them though..._that _was one _major _mistake.

**A/N: This was more of a humerous chapter, but it's about to get filled with drama a bit in the next chapter! I hope yawl like this chapter and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! Please review and thank you all so much! :D :D :D :D :D**


	54. Things Go Bump in the Night

**AN: Hey, hi, yo! Well, I thank yawl for reading up to this very, _very_ high point of my first ever story on here, and I thank my _extremely _great, golden, tuff friends who are reviewing! I adore each and every one of you! Well, enjoy chapter 54! :D**

_Chapter 54_

It was way late now. Midnight, to be exact. All of the Greasers were now fast asleep in their own beds, but they all took turns to come and see Jazz sleeping all warmly and comfortably under the many cozy covers he had over and tucked around his body to help his bone-chilling shivers and ceaseless trembles to come to an end. Darry had felt Jazz's forehead very carefully and gently when he was fast asleep and he was proud to share with the rest of the gang that you could tell that his temperature was going down because he was sweating less, he wasn't shivering as much, and he could actually sleep without turning and twisting constantly. That really helped the gang all be able to go to bed themselves, and not force themselves to stay up until Jazz possibly woke up and they got to ask him themselves about how he was feeling. Everybody was dead tired after all of that laughing and whatnot about each others secrets, and not a single soul was awaken by anything...well...except _one _person...

Two-bit was happily mumblings words to himself in his sleep, a big smile on his face and his eyes shut dreamily.

"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E...it's the Mickey Mouse clubhouse...come on in, it's fun inside...it's the Mickey Mouse clubhouse..." Two-bit sang quietly to himself in his sleep, while the other fellow Greasers that he roomed with in the Curtis's family ranch house just slept silently and motionlessly underneath their own warm covers in their own comfortable beds, as if Two-bit wasn't even murmuring the soft words to himself about Mickey Mouse. Yep, no questions needed to be asked. Two-bit was obviously dreaming about his favorite TV show, but this time, he was in it...again...because in Two-bit Erwin Matthews dreams about Mickey Mouse, he's in _all _of them.

Suddenly though, there was this strange sound. It sounded like a '_B__lah! Blah! Blah!_' noise echoing throughout the whole upstairs floor of the Curtis's family ranch house. Two-bit's eyes went from being dreamily closed, to clenched shut, because his ears had just picked up the sound from God knows where it was coming from. Everybody else in the house though, except Two-bit, who was now tossing and turning in his bed and moaning at whatever that disturbing noise was, and whoever else this one person was that was awaken as well, was fast asleep, knocked out and turned off like lights from being so dead-tired.

Two-bit's eyes clenched fully, as he continued tossing and turning under the covers on his bed for about ten seconds more. Finally though, the wisecracker began to stir, and his sore eyes slowly unclenched and reopened. Two-bit's ears continued picking up the strange noise that was still going '_Blah! Blah! Blah!_' from somewhere inside the Curtis's family ranch house. Two-bit released one more groan before he literally stood up on both feet on top of his bed, and then he stretched out his arms, rubbing an aching part of his neck from where he slept funny a bit, as he released a big and slimly loud yawn from his lips. Not long after that, Two-bit could hear besides the '_Blah! Blah! Blah!_' noise still going, one of his buddies that were in the room with him begin to stir themselves.

"Two-bit!" Uh, oh. It was _Dally_, and if you think he gets angry a whole lot during the day and afternoon, you do _not _want to be by him if you wake him up very early in the morning. Two-bit's tired eyes shot big after hearing that the other stirring voice was coming from Dallas. The wisecracker of the Greasers gang, who was still absent-mindingly standing on top of his bed, gazed down at the clock on his nightstand to realize the numbers that were glowing off was stating the the time was 12:05 A.M. Two-bit gulped, still not paying any mind to how he was standing on top of his bed since he was just still so dang tired, just like everybody else was.

"Um...Two-bit isn't here at the moment! Please leave a message after the beep! _Beeeppp_.." Two-bit gulped, stuttering a bit with his words from worrying so much at what Dally would possibly say to him next. He was just lucky since it was only 12:05 in the morning that Dallas would be too tired and too lazy to actually get up and beat him down or something like that.

Dally narrowed his tired eyes in an upset manner after he heard Two-bit say that to him, as if Two-bit could see his dark blue eyes sharping off dead anger at him, but even though that nobody truly couldn't see anything but the outline of everything dark in the room from the moonlight and starlight glimmering through the single window a bit, Two-bit still slimly trembled from just knowing for a fact that Dallas _was_ scowling at him.

"Matthews, I know it's you!" Dally was cut off from the sound of his own yawning getting up at him and leaping into his throat. He attempted staying there, prompted up from one of his elbows supporting his body, so he could stay up on his side when glaring at the wisecracker. However, Dally was just so tired that he collapsed his head back down onto his pillow and released a tried/annoyed moan from his lips. "Two-bit Erwin Matthews," Dally warned "just put a sock in it and go back to sleep! It's too early for your jokes and whatnot! Save them for morning and for Steve, would ya?!"

"...I'm awake," Steve's voice suddenly informed, his eyes still shut though, and still looking peaceful as he laid there underneath his beds covers, backside down and face looking right up at the ceiling. The number one car expert released a yawn as he rolled over on his side so he could face the wall, and he snuggled his second pillow up to his chest, keeping his eyes closed the whole time while he did so. "Can the two of you keep quiet and just go back to sleep? It's only a little past midnight and we can't risk waking Johnnycake or especially Jazzy-boy up."

"Yeah, _Two-bit! _Go back to sleep!" Dally ordered, his voice rising a bit from his exhausting rage, but his tone was still in a whisper as he reclosed his eyes and burried himself under his covers, as if he was some kid saying that he didn't want to leave for school so dang early in the morning, so he hid underneath his warm and cozy blankets from upon his bed.

"Wha..?" Two-bit began asking, but Steve's tired tone cut him off by telling him to just shut it and go back to sleep so they could continue what was ever going on in the morning. Nevertheless, Two-bit didn't listen, taking off his Mickey Mouse nightcap from the top of his head and tossing it down onto his nightstand, where it landed perfectly beside the clock. "But what about that sound?" Two-bit then dared to ask Steve and/or Dally.

Dallas threw the covers off from over his head only as Steve turned back over on his other side so he could be facing the opposite side of the room where Two-bit's and Jazz's beds were, even though all you could see was the dark outline of everything. Two-bit didn't need to see their faces to realize how frustrated they most likely were gazing at him, or at least towards his direction in the dark room. All they wanted to do was get some sleep, considering that he clock just struck 12:10 and they were all still remaining so, so tired after that long day taking care of Jazz, Dally and Two-bit walking all over the place for many hours to find Darry and Beverly, and when the whole gang, minus Jazz and Jocelyn, gathered around the living room of the Curtis's family ranch house and laughed, having a great, but also sort of embarrassing time with sharing secrets about each other.

"Two-bit, you've heard of the phrase, things go bump in the night, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah..." Two-bit shrugged his shoulders at why Steve was asking him a question like that. "Why?"

"Because many things _do _go bump in the night!" Steve bellowed, his voice still yet in a whispering tone as he angrily said that to the wisecracker of the Greasers gang.

"And knowing you, it could and most likely is a figment of your imagination, Two-bit!" Dallas moaned inpatiently to back Steve up, rolling his sore eyes before closing them once again.

"No!" Two-bit shook his head, and Dally and Steve both released extremely annoyed, and slightly louder groans together from their lips. Steve used the second pillow that he had clenched tightly with his fists to hide his head underneath it, while he stringed many curses and cuss words together into the pillow so all you'd hear was his impatient and tired muffling, but you could still tell that he was cussing. Dallas rolled his eyes, desperately wanting to go back to laying underneath his blanket so he could actually go back to sleep before morning arrived quickly, but Dally knew for a true fact that Two-bit wouldn't drop whatever he was speaking about until at least somebody that wasn't himself got on the case about it.

"This isn't a figment of my imagination! I heard this strange sound that doesn't even come close to other noises that usually go bump in the night!" Two-bit objected "just listen, and you'll hear it!"

No matter how much Dallas and Steve both wished that they could tie Two-bit up and lock him in the closet so they could get some sleep, they both decided to quietly keep their mouths shut and listen carefully, wanting to hear for themselves if Two-bit was telling the truth, or if they could prove him wrong and say that this sound that he was speaking of _was _just in his head. At first, it was dead quiet, the only noises being heard was some owls howls from outside, and some early birds singing their chirps, but other then that, nothing was being heard. Two-bit began feeling the urge to bite his nails from worrying so much on what happened to that sound because he knew for a hardcore fact that he had heard it with his own ears, but now at that moment, there was no strange sound. Now Two-bit was beginning to worry if Steve and Dally wouldn't believe him, and they'd think he was crazy...or crazier in this case, considering that he _was_ Two-bit Erwin Matthews.

Just as Steve and Dallas were both about to open their mouths and say some smart things at Two-bit, the strange sound started again, but this time a bit deeper and a little more serious. '_Blah! Blah! Blah!_' the sound continued echoing from God knows where from where it was coming from. Steve's eyes shot big as Dally began looking all over the room from left to right, side to side, and even up and down, trying his best to see if anything in that room was making that noise, but it was obvious that whatever was going '_Blah! Blah! Blah!_' wasn't in that room.

"See? I _told _you guys that I heard something that wasn't just inside my extremely sexy head!" Two-bit told his two buddies that were actually awake, and now extremely confused on what that sound could be. Dally and Steve were both now completely confused/concerned that they didn't even care to say anything back after hearing Two-bit call himself sexy.

"What on earth is that noise?" Steve asked, not daring to even admit that Two-bit was actually correct about something.

"How the heck should I know?!" Dallas shrugged his shoulders in a serious manner, right before he forced himself up into a sitting position on his bed, and started rubbing his face, trying to snap the tiredness out of him at that moment. "Someone just flip on the lights or something! Get at least the lamp or something turned on!"

Two-bit, still being absent-mindingly standing up on both of his feet on top of his bed and dead tired himself, rubbed his eyes as he began walking without using his head and only thinking about what Dally told him or Steve to do, and knowing Steve wouldn't get up and do it, Two-bit knew he'd have to do it, unless they wanted Dallas to get a whole lot angrier. Two-bit only got about three steps in from walking though, because after he took his forth step, there was nothing there to keep him up and he fell straight off from his bed, landing straight down on the wooden floor with a loud **_BANG _**echoing throughout the bedroom, along with Two-bit releasing an "Oompf!" from his mouth. Steve instantly shot up in a sitting position, and Johnny's eyes shot open as he released a startled yelp, forcing himself up a bit on his side, and he threw his covers off from over his body.

"What the heck is going on, guys?! What's up with this banging at this hour?! And what's that noise?!" Johnny panicked out, his ears instantly picking up the strange '_Blah! Blah! Blah!_' sound and the echoing bang from Two-bit's fall, which Two-bit was still laying down on the floor from with his back facing up and one of his legs underneath his body.

"Well, we're going to find out what that mysterious sound is, Johnnycake." Steve informed the eldest Cade, as if he didn't even hear Two-bit's fall when he truly did.

"What about that bang then?" Johnny asked, half confused/half concerned.

"...That was me..." Two-bit confessed, his face still facing down towards the floor as he gently pushed his arms up, his palms flat on the wooden floor when he forced himself onto his side. "...I fell off my bed."

"Two-bit? Are you okay?" Johnny asked, now mainly concerned and his voice also soft when he asked Two-bit that question.

"Yeah, Johnnycake, I'm fine...my leg broke my fall..." Two-bit answered the oldest Cade's question while he remained on his side on the wooden floor.

Dally crossed his arms over his bare chest and narrowed his eyes, right before he rolled them after taking in Two-bit's replies to Johnny's questions. "Oh, boo hoo!" Dallas exclaimed at the wisecracker in a careless and upsetting tone. "I've wrestled four cops to the ground with a taser dart in my neck! And here you are complaining when you fall off your bed and land on your leg! God, Two-bit! Grow some freakin' muscles! Somebody else just flip the lights on!"

"Relax, Dallas! I got it!" Steve moaned as he threw his blanket off from resting over his body, and then he placed his bare feet down on the wooden floor. The number one car expert placed his arms out, extending them out as far as they could go in front of him just in case he was getting too close to something and they would touch the thing first before he banged into it or something. Dally, Johnny, and Two-bit listened silently to Steve's footsteps slowly and carefully make their way in a certain direction, but before anybody, including Steve himself, could hear anything coming, Steve hollered out a "WHOA!", and Two-bit released a single bellow of shock, right before another bang hit the floor and echoed off throughout the room.

"Man! My spine!" Steve exclaimed, now laying flat on his back on the wooden floor after he tripped over the wisecracker of the Greasers gang, who's legs were now trapped underneath Steve's. "God, Two-bit! Why couldn't you have moved to prevent me from tripping?!" Steve bitterly asked, annoyingly mumbling and impatiently muttering his words through his slightly clenched teeth.

Two-bit rolled his eyes. "Well, Steve, I'm _sorry _that I don't have night vision!"

"_...What little girls_..." Dally mumbled under his breath to himself, right before he took in and let out a deep breath that was loud enough for Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny all to hear. Dallas ran his hands through his dark brown hair as he stepped off from kicking back on his bed, then he stretched his tough arms a bit. All Dally was thinking to himself at that moment was that if you wanted things done right, you'd have to do them yourself, and the room was filled with dead silence again as Johnny, Two-bit, and Steve listened to Dally's footsteps begin walking in some direction across the floor.

"God, Two-bit and Steve! Can't you guys ever get through at least an hour without arguing?! Seriously, you two-OH MY GOD!" Dally had tripped and stumbled over his two buddies that were still sprawled out on the wooden floor after Two-bit fell off from his bed and Steve tripped himself from Two-bit's body. Johnny was the only one left, and he understood that,so being the most cautious boy in the room, the eldest Cade hesitantly and carefully took his time in each step, being very quiet and gentle as his feet moved one single step at a time.

"Ow! Johnny! Johnnycake! That's my rib!" Two-bit exclaimed in some pain after Johnny accidentally moved one of his feet into the wisecrackers upper body while he was cautiously and hesitantly taking his time to walk.

"Oh, sorry!" Johnny apologized, and he lifted his leg away from Two-bit, right before he remained extra cautious and gentle as he moved his way over to Two-bit's nightstand. He then started sliding one of his hands around the wooden surface, until his hand found the lamp, and Johnny flicked it on, filling the whole room up with light. Dally, Steve, and Two-bit were all just still laying there on the ground, but then Dallas forced himself up back on his feet, and Steve then followed his example, right before he started rubbing his back from where he roughly landed after he tripped over Two-bit. Johnny then caringly reached down his hand to Two-bit, who grinned one of his big and goofy smiles as he greatfully took a hold of it, and the sixteen-year-old Cade pulled the wisecracker up from the floor.

"Thanks, Johnnycake." Two-bit bowed his head. Johnny grinned a little as he shrugged his shoulders, promising him that it was no problem at all. But not long after that happened, and Steve and Dally both thanked the eldest Cade as well, that strange sound going '_Blah! Blah! Blah!_' was heard going off again, and the four Greasers all turned their attention over to Jazz's bed to see if he was awake with them...but he was _gone! _Jazz's bed was all messed up with his covers and pillows all over around the comfy matress, but the twelve-year-old boy was gone. Two-bit, Johnny, Dallas, and Steve all gasped and their eyes shot huge, right before that noise started once again.

"Where's Jazz?! And what's that noise?!" Two-bit asked worriedly.

"Just follow me, guys. We'll go find out where Jazz is and where that noise is coming from ourselves." Dally instructed his three buddies, and they nodded their heads with full agreement.

"Stay behind me, Johnny." Steve told the oldest Cade, and Johnny did what he said, standing behind him and Two-bit both as Dally led the three of them over to the door. Dallas gripped the doorknob and quietly twisted it all the way around, right before he told his three buddies to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake anybody else up, and Two-bit just commented on how he was surprised on how nobody else actually _did _wake up from that sound. Nevertheless, Dallas, Steve, and even Johnny ignored that fact, and Dally opened their bedroom door, where that noise got louder in the hallway.

Johnny began trembling a bit as Two-bit and Steve exchanged their new facial expressions, while Dally's eye grew big a little, and the four Greasers tip-toed into the hallway.

"It's coming from the bathroom. Come on!" Dally shushed...but after the four Greasers rushed over to the bathroom door and Dallas forced it open...their eyes all shot huge at the terrible sight...finally realizing where that horrible and strange noise was coming from.

"OH MY GOD!" Dally, Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny each hollered out together, and not long after that, Kitten, Beverly, and Cassidy rushed out of the girls room, Jocelyn being held by Cassidy, and Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy quickly bashed out of their room.

"WHAT'S GOING-" Soda screamed full of fear from not knowing what was going on, and he was such in a hurry that when he bolted out from his brothers room in their family ranch house, he banged straight into the wall before he could finish his yelling question. When Sodapop instantly fell back, Darry caught him and hauled him back up onto his feet by under his arms, and Soda quickly thanked him before he leaped free and rushed down the hallway, as if he had never hit his head and fell back into Darry's arms. Everybody then gathered around the bathroom door, their eyes now huge and hearts feeling like they were about to explode from so much aching pain.

There laying by the toilet was..._Jazz! _But not only that...there was some stuff now in the toilet, and it wasn't food...but it was the color of red...blood...Jazz had threw up blood...

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnn! Cliffhanger! Is Jazz okay? What'll the gang do? Well, not much else to say here unless it's please review and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	55. Check-Up

**AN: Hey, hi, yo, everybody-o! Not much to say here unless it's thank you for all of the favorites and reviews, and I hope you all enjoy chapter 55! :D**

_Chapter 55_

There Jazz now laid, back under his many warm covers on his cozy bed with his eyes completely filled with water and the edges red-rimmed, and his face was completely pale, except his cheeks were burning up with the shade of a dark red. Ponyboy, Soda, and Cassidy were all bawling like babies, while the rest of the gang cried themselves, even tough Dally and tuff Darry, but there's just wasn't as loud or a whole lot tearful. Johnny had his arms around Cassidy trying his best to console, or comfort her, while Two-bit did the same for Sodapop and Pony. Darry and Dally were both hovering over the poor twelve-year-old boy, taking turns with asking him questions, while Kitten sat at the end of the bed with Jocelyn on her lap. Beverly had quickly rushed downstairs to call the doctor.

"..G-Guys..." Jazz slurred, and Darry quietly shushed him as he gently dabbed his face and neck with a slightly damp rag to help tune down his fever, and to also clean off his sweat.

"Shut up, kid." Dallas ordered, but his voice wasn't harsh, scary, threatening, or commanding one bit. It was actually soft and caring, and Dally was too busy wiping away tears from his face to say anything more after those three little words.

"You're going to be alright, Jazzy-boy...you're going to be alright..." Darry promised, gently soothing the twelve-year-old boys face and neck with the wet rag a bit more, as he tucked his brunette bangs out of his face.

"Yeah, Superman's right, Jazz..." Two-bit sniffled, trying his best to crack one of his goofy and smile-jerking grin, but he was too busy wiping away his own tears from his eyes and cheeks to even dare keep his smile on his face for more then two seconds. "..The doctor is on the way, kiddo..."

Jazz's red-rimmed, tearful eyes shot huge, as if they were never drooping at all, and as much as he could, he shook his head back and forth.

"N-No doctor!" Jazz begged, still shaking his head like there was no tomorrow.

"Quit shaking like that, kid! The last thing we need is you throwing up more blood and drenching your whole bed in it!" Dally demanded, still shedding rare tears from his dark blue eyes, and wiping them all away the best he could, but new ones kept taking their places instantly.

Steve rolled his watery eyes in an annoyed manner as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Gee, Dallas. That's a _really _great image to give the poor kid when he's already puking blood!" Steve sarcastically exclaimed, and right after hearing his pure sarcasm, it was then time for Dally to roll his own tearful eyes.

"Can it, Randle!" Dallas grumbled.

"All of you can your mouths!" Darry ordered, and just like that, everybody was dead silent all over again, now keeping their red-rimmed eyes on the eldest Curtis and the twelve-year-old boy. Darry sighed when he looked back at Jazz, and he brushed his brunette bangs out of his face again, right before he gently relaxed the cold, damp rag over Jazz's forehead.

"Jazzy-boy, you need to have a doctor check over you. None of us are doctors, and we need to get you healed, considering we want you to be able to join us in our winter activies, and not to mention the fact that we don't want you to be ill on Christmas Eve or Christmas in general." Darry lectured. Jazz knew for a hardcore fact that the eldest Curtis was completely correct with that statement, but he still shook his head, being careful to do it a whole lot more careful this time so he wouldn't feel dizzy, and so his head wouldn't feel like it was pumping.

"I h-hate d-doctors! They a-always find s-something w-wrong with you!" Jazz cried out through his shivering and trembling under the many warm and cozy covers. "T-That's h-how they e-earn their m-money!"

Darry rolled his eyes, then gave Jazz a pity frown as he gently wiped away some of the tears away from Jazz's red cheeks. Man, did he look terrible. No wonder he kept feeling dizzy, and Jazz knew for a fact that it was because his body had forced him to throw up blood.

"Oh, please, kid! You're starting to sound like Two-bit!" Darry tried his best to get at least a small grin or a little chuckle out of the twelve-year-old boy.

"Hey!" Two-bit objected, while Dally let out some soft laughs through his few soft cries, and Jazz slimly grinned, even though he could still taste the blood running in his throat and through his teeth from vomiting.

"And Dallas!" Darry then added onto what he said about ten or so seconds before.

Dallas's small, rare smile instantly vanished off from his face as his chuckles died away quickly after hearing the oldest Curtis say that. "Hey! Leave me out of this! Stick with just Two-bit!" Dally ordered, but he knew that Darry wouldn't listen to him, because he wasn't the leader of the Greasers gang.

"Hey!" Two-bit objected again, but this time towards Dallas. "Be quiet, Cristopher!" the wisecracker then demanded, using Dally's middle name to adress him that time.

"You can it, Erwin!" Dallas snarled like a junk-yard dog, as he flashed his now narrowed eyes off at Two-bit, who was now hiding his fear and trying his best to store it away as he secretly gulped down a lump that was now resting in his throat.

"Make me!" Two-bit's voice was now like a little child, and he stuck his tongue out after exclaiming that. It was official. Two-bit was acting just like a little preschooler.

"Oh, I'll make you alright!" Dally threatened. He clenched a single hand into a rock-hard fist and held it up close to himself, its knuckles starting to turn bright red from being squeezed so tightly and hard, as it slightly trembled from being clenched so much as well.

"The both of you better can your mouths before I can 'em for ya!" Darry assured, and without a moment of hesitation, Two-bit and Dally had backed down from each other, now keeping their mouths shut and hands unclenched.

Two-bit stuffed his hands into his Mickey Mouse designed pajama pants pockets and ashamingly gazed down at his feet, which were now wearing his Mickey Mouse fuzzy and cozy slippers. Slightly, the wisecracker peaked over at Dallas, who now had his arms crossed over his rock-hard, bare chest, and his eyes started allowing the few rare tears of his to drip and fall down his face. Two-bit then leaned over a bit in Dally's direction, and Dallas didn't need to look directly at him to know what he was doing.

"Still friends?" Two-bit asked Dallas in a whisper, but everyone could see heard what he was saying, considering that the room was dead-silent, and Two-bit actually _wanted _everybody to hear what he and Dally were saying to each other.

"Till death." Dally then simply said, his voice flat and uncaring, like he would usually always sound, but he was telling the truth.

"Good." Two-bit nodded his head, and then he and Dallas did a knuckle-touch together.

Jazz, even though he wasn't feeling the greatest and most likely looked terrible, forced himself to grow a small grin, as some chuckles escaped from his lips. He couldn't help it, just like the rest of the gang, even 'ol Dallas, couldn't help themselves to smile and chuckle through their couple tears and sniffles. However, Jazz's small smile instantly vanished off from his face as his soft laughter died away whence he remembered the doctor that was on their way to the Curtis's family ranch house. The rest of the gang didn't take long at all to quietly shush themselves and grow nervous again when they noticed the scared look that was now plastered on Jazz's face.

"No d-doctor!" Jazz begged again, as if he was a little child that didn't want to actually go and see the doctor.

"Jazzy, you need the doctor. Otherwise, you might puke up blood again." Soda pointed out, his voice sighing since he hated being right at that moment.

"I h-hate d-doctors!" the twelve-year-old boy shivered more, so Darry decided to take the damp rag off from resting on top of his forehead.

"Aw, come on, Jazzy-boy. Think of it like this," Two-bit instructed, and he flashed one of his big and goofy grins across his face. "Maybe this doctor will be one heck of a major hottie."

Cassidy's red-rimmed, watery eyes slimly widened, but in an upset manner, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she shot a glare at the wisecracker of the gang, who was still smiling his dig and goofy smile like there was no tomorrow.

"Matthews, you're talking to _my boyfriend _here!" Cassidy reminded, her voice slightly rouse with anger, but Two-bit was still smiling that funny grin of his, and his light eyes were shining off pure laughter. Johnny actually had to place his hands on Cassidy's shoulders and gently squeeze them to keep her from rushing over to Two-bit and bonking him over the head or something like that.

"I'm not talking about for him! I'm talking about for me here!" Two-bit laughed.

Ponyboy, Johnny, and Soda all exchanged looks as Steve and Dallas released moans at the joke, and Kitten, Cassidy, and Darry rolled their eyes. Jocelyn though, gawked around at everybody with complete confusion, her mouth hanging open and adorable eyes shimmering, as her bouncy, silky, jet-black curls slightly hung in her face. But Jazz was different. He actually grinned a little again and chuckled some more soft laughs at Two-bit's joke. Cassidy kept her arms crossed over her chest as a small, pretty grin tugged at her lips, and her eyes glimmered beautifully when she playfully rolled them at her adorable boyfriends soft laughter.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Two-bit." Cassidy sarcastically, but yet playfully, spoke.

"Thank you," Two-bit bowed, taking the sarcasm seriously, even though he knew that it actually was sarcasm, and he chuckled a bit to himself. "I try."

About five or so minutes later, a handsome male doctor with blonde hair, light tan skin, and dark blue eyes arrived at the Curtis's family ranch, and Beverly let him into the house, then led him up the stairway. Poor Beverly covered her mouth with one of her hands and allowed tears to drip and fall out of her eyes and down her face, as Darry held her close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead and cheeks, promising her that Jazz would be alright.

Cassidy's face lit up bright, bright red when her eyes met the male doctor, and he flashed one heck of a handsome grin off to greet all of the Greasers when he first entered the room, then rested his first-aid case on the floor when he kneeled down beside Jazz's bed. One of Cassidy's beautiful smiles spread across her face as her eyes sparkled like two shooting stars, and she couldn't help to fan herself with her hand a bit. She honestly thought that, that doctor was handsome, but she really thought Jazz was a whole lot more handsome.

"..Wow.." Cassidy murmured to herself in a dreamy voice. Jazz narrowed his eyes a bit when he noticed what she was doing, and it he wasn't so warm and comfortable finally under the many cozy covers that was resting over his body, he'd cross his arms over his chest. Jazz then tiredly clenched his teeth, considering that was only 1:00 or something like that in the morning, and he just puked blood.

"I'm right here!" Jazz reminded his girlfriend, and Cassidy instantly knew that he was adressing that to her. The rest of the gang, including Darry and Dally, smiled a bit and chuckled, as Cassidy's face blushed up with embarrassment, and she covered her mouth to hide her grin that suddenly curled up on her lips with the hand that she was using to fan herself.

"Stick to Jazz there, little sis." Johnny whisperd to Cassidy as he playfully ruffled up her already shagged up hair, making her grin grow a little more as her bright, bright red hair ended up darkening, meaning that she was blushing some more. Cassidy gently battered Johnny's hand away as she giggled, telling him to shut it through her small laughs, and Johnny smiled his handsome grin as he patted Cassidy's shoulder a couple times.

"Anyway, it's time to get down to buisness." the doctor, who's name was Maxwell, spoke up, as he smiled his handsome grin again when he glanced over his shoulder to see the Greasers, remaining kneeled down beside Jazz's bed.

"Doctor, how is Jazz going to be?" Ponyboy nervously asked, and Sodapop threw a comforting arm around him as he pouted as well, the same amount of huge nervousness shimmering in his cute eyes.

"It depends." Maxwell shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and turned around to directly face the gang instead of having to gaze over his shoulder any longer.

"...Depends on what?" Kitten gulped with complete fear, nervousness, and sorrow all wrapped up in one.

Dr. Maxwell shrugged his shoulders again. "What's the problem with the boy?"

The gangs eyes completely grew big as they all exchanged their new facial expressions that were now covered with both shock and anger from not expecting the doctor to actually know that, considering that he _was _the doctor.

"What's the problem?! He just puked up nearly what looked like a gallon of blood! And his name is Jazz!" Dallas bellowed.

The blonde doctor just simply stared at him, battering his eyes a bit as he shrugged his shoulders after taking in Dally's words, as if he was one of those clueless-minded people from the movies.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Maxwell questioned with a simple tone of his voice, and he glanced around at Jazz, who now looked completely fearful and uncomfortable all over again.

Darry's eyes stayed big, just like the rest of the gangs eyes did, and he leaned a couple inches in until he was now close enough to whisper to Beverly, who still had her arms wrapped around him.

"..He _is _a doctor, right?" Darry whispered into Beverly's ear, and Beverly instantly nodded her head after hearing and digesting the Greasers leaders question.

"Yeah...I mean, he _did _sound smart over the phone." Beverly quietly said back, embarrassedly biting down on her lip as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Doctor, just do your.._doctorive_ stuff and heal our friend!" Two-bit exclaimed, his voice fast and nervous, with also some uncertainty added in from when he came to the word 'doctortive', which obviously wasn't even a word.

Johnnycake confusedly cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over at the wisecracker of the gang.

"_Doctorive_, Two-bit?" Johnny asked.

"Seriously, dude?" Ponyboy then asked the wisecracker himself.

"Oh, cut me a break! Using actual and fancy words is Pony's and Kitty-Cat's thing! Not mine!" Two-bit pointed out.

Maxwell got back down on his knees beside Jazz's bed, watching Jazz's eyes stick back on him like glue, and Maxwell puckered out his lips as he slowly moved from side to side, only to see if Jazz would fearfully keep his eyes still on him. He did. Maxwell closed his eyes for a moment, then popped them back open, right before he glanced down at his first-aid case, and popped open the latches, opening up the case and revealing the different types of pills and other medicines that were contained in there, along with needles and pins, and some small cloths, too. Jazz wanted to keep staring at Maxwell with absolute fear, but he was just to overwhelmed with his fear himself that he quickly turned his attention up to the ceiling, and he quickly took in and let out, deep, fast breaths through his nose.

Everybody was now dead-silent, keeping their full, undivided attention on both Jazz and Dr. Maxwell.

"...Are you sure we can trust Jazz in the hands of this..._doctor?_" Darry dared to ask Beverly, keeping his voice soft so only his girlfriend could hear his words, and so the rest of the gang and Jazz wouldn't tense up with even more fear.

"Positive, dear." Beverly nodded her head, then gave the eldest Curtis a little peck on the cheek to help him calm down at least a little.

"Ugh! Where are my glasses?!" Maxwell groaned, reaching in and out of his different pockets as he also looked throughout his first-aid case.

Dallas rolled his eyes as Steve smacked his hand straight onto his forehead. Everybody could see that Dr. Maxwell's glasses were on top of his head.

"They're on top of your head, Dr. Dimwit." Dally informed, which instantly made him get greeted by a thump in the back by Steve, even though he totally agreed with Dallas's statement.

"Do that again to me, Randle, and you're going to need a doctor yourself." Dally growled, but Steve wasn't scared of him. At least not at that moment. He was too caught up with the rest of the gang being scared about Jazz.

"Oh! Right!" Maxwell cheered as he touched his glasses that were resting on top of his head, then placed them over his eyes, as if the harsh nickname that Dallas adressed him with went in one ear and out the other. "Thank you, young man!" Maxwell then thanked Dallas with his big, handsome, but yet goofy smile plastered on his face yet again, and he went back to looking through his first-aid case.

Steve rolled his eyes at Maxwell's behavior. "Why are the blonde ones always dumb?" Steve quietly asked Dallas in a whisper, and Dally just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey! Not _all _blondes are dumb here!" Two-bit objected, keeping his tone quiet so only Steve and Dally could hear what he was saying. "I one time dated this hottie blonde babe, and dang, she was spicy! She wasn't dumb!"

Steve gagged a bit at the language that Two-bit used to describe whoever this blonde girl was, while Dallas just scrunched up his nose and made a disgusted face at the wisecracker of the gang.

"Two-bit, if she seriously dated you, then she _was _dumb!" Dally snarled, and Steve, who was still slightly gagging, nodded his head with full agreement.

"She wasn't dumb!" Two-bit objected "...just drunk."

Before a fight could possibly break out, Kitten came into the three boys soft laughter and conversation, telling them to keep quiet so they could all be paying attention to what Dr. Maxwell was doing and how Jazz was responding to all of it.

"Yep, the boy-" Dr. Maxwell began.

"It's _Jazz!_" everybody in the gang all spoke out together without any hesitation, and Jazz tiredly grew a grin at how his best and only friends, including his pretty girlfriend, was standing up for his name to the doctor all together, once and for all.

"Jazz," Maxwell continued on with what he had to report after checking Jazz's heartbeat and taking notes on how he was looking with his skin now pale and freezing, and his eyes drooping a whole lot while they dripped out drops of water, and he was growing a lot more tired. "Jazz here is very ill."

"No dip, Sherlock!" Two-bit blurted out, and he was instantly greeted with a thump over the head by Kitten, but Two-bit couldn't care less. He was pretending like it never happened.

"Doctor, is Jazz going to need a blood donation?" Johnny shyly and nervously piped up.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Maxwell nodded his head. "He was O+ blood, which is extremely rare."

"Oh, sure," Steve mumbled to himself. "He knows which blood is very rare, but yet he can't figure out where he places his glasses!"

"Do any of you have O+ blood? We can have you travel down to the hospital that's only about fifteen or so minutes away from this ranch tomorrow morning, and it'll take less then fifteen minutes." Maxwell explained as he began writing down some more information down when he reread through it.

All of the Greasers exchanged looks, looking left to right, side to side at each other, but nobody was speaking up about having O+ blood, because nobody actually did have that type of rare blood. Jazz tensed up, feeling a giant knot begin to tie up in the pit of his stomach, but just when Jazz thought that he wasn't going to get a blood dontation from his friends because none of them had O+ blood, Cassidy stepped a single step foward as she shyly held her hand up to her shoulder. Jazz's eyes grew big a bit out of new surprised thoughts and feelings, while the rest of the gang just stared at the middle Cade.

Cassidy took down a single gulp to help clear the lump that was now resting in her throat, right before she reported the exact words, "I can donate some blood, Dr. Maxwell."

"What's your name, kid?" Maxwell asked.

"Carla."

"Carla what?"

"Cade."

"How old are you, Carla Cade?"

"...I'm twelve."

"Your birthday is in what month?"

"April."

"And your gender, Carla?"

"Um...female, obviously."

Maxwell proudly grinned as he nodded his head, finishing off that part of his notes, right before he explained what was going on with Jazz that was causing him to be dizzy, feeling like he was about to black out, and for throwing up blood.

"How long has Jazz been feeling sick?" Maxwell questioned, tapping his pencil over and over again on his notes when he stopped writing.

"He just suddenly started acting like this for a single day. Although, he's been sleeping for half of it." Darry reported, and Maxwell nodded his head.

"Yes, yes. That's normal, quite normal. The best thing to let him do is let him sleep, and tomorrow morning, you all can come down to the hospital for Carla to donate Jazz blood." Maxwell instructed.

"But what about tonight, doc? He seriously just got done throwing up blood!" Steve reminded, and Maxwell nodded again.

"Oh, yes. Indeed. I'm going to give you all a single container of pills that Jazz will have to take, starting next week. They'll cause him to properly feel hyper, and when they start to die down, he'll get sleepy. And, I'm going to give Jazz a shot right now to help him be able to hold his blood down for the rest of this week." Maxwell shared.

Not long after hearing the word 'shot' come out of Maxwell's mouth, Jazz's eyes instantly shot huge as he quickly shot up into a sitting position on his bed, which instantly made his shivering and trembling return.

"S-S-Shot?!" Jazz gasped fearfully.

"Jazz, lay back down." Darry ordered, but his voice wasn't demanding or hard or anything like that. He was just being caring and concerned.

"I d-don't want a s-shot, D-Darry!" Jazz began crying from fearing needles so much, and the eldest Curtis formed a pity frown on his face, as he walked over to Jazz and gently pushed him back down into a laying position on his bed in a loving and caring way.

"Jazz, you need the shot to keep your blood actually inside of you. Otherwise, you're going to keep puking and puking until you're completely weak." Darry pointed out, and Cassidy walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Jazz as she took a hold of his hand with one of her own, then using her other hand, she gently brushed away the tears from Jazz's face.

"Darry's right, Jazzy. Without the shot, you're only going to grow sicker." Cassidy sighed "I'm right here, holding your hand by your side."

"The rest of us are all here for you, too, Jazz. Don't worry or fear. You won't feel a thing." Ponyboy promised.

"I _hate _needles! I have a huge fear of them! Ever sense I was a kid!" Jazz sniffled.

"Heck, Jazzy-boy. You don't need to worry." Two-bit assured, smiling his big and goofy grin as he shook his head. "Just don't look at the needle and you'll be fine."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Two-bit Erwin Matthews is correct." Steve nodded his head, and Two-bit's goofy grin grew bigger.

"I have my moments!" Two-bit laughed. Dallas rolled his eyes at that, but Jazz actually grinned a little as some giggles escaped from his mouth, and he tightly held Cassidy's hand when Dr. Maxwell said, "Here comes the little pinch.", and the needle started drawing close to Jazz's free bare arm.

"See, Jazz? It wasn't that bad." Cassidy grinned at her boyfriend, then gave him a little kiss on his ice-cold cheek after all of the medicine had gotten into the twelve-year-old boy from the sharp and pointy needle of the short.

Jazz slightly smiled himself as he laid there beside his pretty girlfriend on his bed.

"Yeah...it wasn't..." Jazz yawned, closing his eyes to rest them at least a bit.

"Did that hurt at all, Jazzy?" Sodapop grinned his handsome, movie-star smile, and Jazz slowly shook his head, still keeping his eyes shut when replying.

"Well, my job here is done." Maxwell bowed his head, handing Darry the cylinder container of pills for Jazz to start taking the following week, and after that, Maxwell left the Curtis's family house.

Jazz didn't notice as everybody told him good-night again and some of them kissed the top of his head while others tucked the warm and cozy covers around his body...because Jazz had fell back asleep there on his bed...with Cassidy there in his arms...but the main question is...what was going to happen the next day?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile, but here yawl go! Please message me or leave a review of a suggestion for the next chapter, because I need help for the next chapter! Now, I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	56. He Deserves Better then Us

**AN: Hello, everyone! Not much to say here, unless it's thank you for the favorites and reviews, and thanks to my friend, AlongTheBinding, I got ideas for this chapter! I hope you all adore this chapter as much as the first fifthy-five ones! _No flames _though! All negative comments will be _deleated right away_!Now, enjoy chapter 56! :D ! We're getting close to the end! (There properly will be less then 15 chapters left, but I could be wrong. Either way...it's almost time to wrap this story up.)**

_Chapter 56_

The next morning in the Curtis's family ranch quickly arrived, and by the time the clock struck 8:30, everybody was up and rushing around, quickly brushing their hair and greasing it if they wanted to, while they also made their beds and got dressed in a new pair of day clothes. Man, Jazz felt like the living dead. He kept moaning and groaning in pain every time he just rolled around on his bed, desperately wishing that he didn't need to get up. He had just vomited blood only some hours ago, and he already went through enough of crap in his life as a twelve-year-old from his psycho ex-girlfriend killing his father, leading up to his mother committing suicide, and then him running off to the orphanage where he lost the three friends he made, and he also got abused there, and he nearly died in the freezing cold. He was just lucky that Two-Bit and Ponyboy found him and actually cared for him with actual hearts, taking him in and allowing him to meet the gang after he was discovered in the Curtis's guest room by Sodapop and Darry.

The sky was now back to its light blue shaded color, and some puffy white clouds were tracing their way around in different directions, while the breeze gently whistled and danced around in the air, and the golden sunlight glimmered like a ray of Heaven would.

The poor, ill twelve-year-old boy continued moaning and groaning to himself, feeling major pains in his forehead for one heck of a major headache, and he continued to slowly and weakly twist and turn under the many warm and cozy covers that were comfortably tucked around his body.

"Jazz," a voice that belonged to Johnny said, and he was now right there beside Jazz's bed in a new pair of jeans and no shirt yet, gently and carefully nudging his shoulder, but Johnny's voice sounded like it was coming from a echoing distance because since Jazz was very sick and he just woke up, his mind was effecting on how his hearing was at that moment.

"Come on, Jazzy-boy. You got to get up and get dressed. We got to get to the hospital so Cassidy can donate blood to you." Johnny informed, as if he and Jazz were the only ones there in the room, but Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally were all in the room with them as well, and their full, undivided attention was on the eldest Cade trying his best to get the twelve-year-old boy to get out of bed, whule they continued to comb their hair and get dressed. Their beds were already made good as new, thankfully.

"...Too tired..." Jazz grumbled, desperately wishing the he could pull one of his many comfy covers over his head to keep him hidden from Johnny's, Two-Bit's, Steve's, and Dally's sights. "...Can't it wait?"

"Sorry, Jazzy, but no." Two-Bit shook his head, while he slipped on a new day shirt for him to wear that day. "Dr. Maxwell directly instructed us to head on down to the hospital this morning so Carla can give you blood."

"And, Jazz, you'll start to feel better when you get the donated blood from Cassidy inside of you." Dallas shared, and Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve nodded their heads with full, absolute agreement. However, Jazz didn't budge, just resting there on his slightly trembling side. His eyes were a lot more tearful and his skin was icy cold and pale, as if he was a sheet or a ghost.

"...Too tired..." Jazz repeated, his voice muttering still, as he berried himself under his covers and covered the top of his head with his pillow.

"Jazz, we're sorry, but you _have _to get up. We're tired ourselves, but we still need to take you to the doctors here." Steve pointed out, rubbing his eyes with his two fists, right before he stripped off his shirt from his body.

"Mmmm..." Jazz mumbled into his pillow, clenching it tightly with his fists, but that didn't stop Two-Bit from finally yanking it away from resting over and covering his head, only doing so, so Jazz would get up already. But when he didn't, Dally must've had enough, because he picked Jazz up from the bed, being very careful and gentle with him as he rested him down right on his bare feet on the floor, right before he and Two-Bit helped the twelve-year-old boy get dressed, considering that he was still super tired and desperately dizzy over the amount of blood that he had lost from only a few hours before.

"Don't worry, little buddy. Everything will be alright." Two-Bit promised the twelve-year-old boy, who began stumbling down from not even taking a single step, but Two-Bit quickly grabbed him and hauled him back up from underneath his arms. "Whoa there! Take it easy, Jazzy-boy. Ya dig what I mean?"

"...Since when is there two of you, Two-Bit?" Jazz tiredly asked, regaining his slightly shaky balance by both the wisecracker of the gang, and the gangs first pet, Johnny.

"Two Two-Bit's?!" Dallas gasped, nearly tripping over his own feet when pulling on his new pair of ripped up jeans from being so startled after hearing Jazz say something like that for two reasons. One, Jazz's dizziness is getting 10x worse. And two...it's two Two-Bit's.

"One is bad enough!" Steve cried out, slipping on his belt around his waist.

"Hey!" Two-Bit objected, pretending to be offended by Steve's and Dally's comments. "It's 2x the sexy here!"

"Matthews, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth now." Steve threatened with a fist now tightly clenched up to himself in the wisecracker of the gangs direction, while Dallas gagged a bit at what Two-Bit just said about himself being sexy. On the other hand, Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, while Jazz grew a small, weak, tired grin, and Two-Bit just crossed his arms over his chest, narrowed his eyes, and scrunched up his nose, still pretending to act offended, but everyone could tell that he was kidding.

"Come on, Jazzy-boy. Let's get you to the hospital." Dally said as he gently and carefully scooped the twelve-year-old boy up in his arms, then held him close to his chest, where Jazz snuggled up close to his shirt and relaxed his sore eyes, his weak, tired grin still plastered on his face. Looking like that and being carried by Dally made Jazz seem like a little four-year-old, which instantly made him look a whole lot more adorable then how much he already was.

"How long will it take us to get to the hospital?" Two-Bit asked Darry, after everyone started climbing into Steve's car that was still parked where it was in front of the Curtis's family ranch. The eldest Curtis cocked an eyebrow at the wisecrackers question, as he opened up the drivers seats door of Steve's car, then hopped right on in, closing the door after him, while he continued staring at Two-Bit through the rolled down window. Two-Bit continued gazing right back, his hands on his hips and one of his eyebrows cocked right back at Darry, as he waited for him to respond to his question.

"As long as it takes us to get there, with or without you, Two-Bit." Darry answered, sounding sort of stern, but he was extremely serious. "Now get in the car!"

Two-Bit paled as his eyes grew huge, right before he quickly climbed into Steve's car, slamming the door shut behind him, and he plopped himself down inbetween Steve and Sodapop, while Ponyboy and Kitten were sort of squished together on the carpeted floor, but they didn't mind one bit, because it gave Pony the chance to wrap his arms around his girlfriend and hold her close. Cassidy sat inbetween Johnny and Dallas, Jocelyn being held close to Johnny's stomach, and Jazz was still comfortably snuggled up to Dally's chest, sleeping like a little adorable angel, whether he was sick or not. Lastly, Beverly was buckled into the passengers seat, and Darry was obviously driving.

Darry didn't take any hesitation after everybody getting settled in to start the car and quickly drive off, everyone being dead-silent with the radio not being turned on, and the only sound that you could actually hear was the sound of Jazz's deep breaths being taken in and out. The thought then occured to the gang that Jazz must've not thought about how you would have to get pricked with a needle to have your vains take the donated blood, but they each agreed in their own minds to just keep that to themselves until it was actually time for Cassidy's blood to drain into Jazz.

"...His cuts are starting to heal greatly..." Cassidy piped up, breaking the silence that had lasted ten minutes straight between the Greasers gang in Steve's car on their journey to the hospital. The Curtis brothers and Two-Bit secretly winced, considering that they were the ones who first ever spotted Jazz laying in the bathtub of the guest rooms bathroom, two slits on both of his wrists from the switchblade that he had taken from Joseph. The trickling blood and Jazz's whimpers of both pain and sorrow still haunted the four of them, but they all took down secret gulps to help clear the lumps that were resting in their throats to help them just a little tiny bit.

"How do you know that they're healin', Carla?" Two-Bit asked, his voice filled with concern, and the second oldest Cade grinned a little, as she reached over the couple inches that she was away from her boyfriend, and she gently and caringly stroked his brunette bangs out from his face.

"He took off the bandages on our horseback riding date before we got Tatum out from her stable. He wrapped them back on as soon as I realized how perfect they're healing up, but they're still noticeable." Cassidy explained.

"They still red?" Ponyboy dared to ask. Cassidy nodded her head, but since she knew that Pony couldn't see her from her being in the back and him sitting on the floor with Kitten, Cassidy knew that she'd have to speak up with words.

"Yes, they're still red, but not as horribly red as long before."

However, even though Cassidy said long before...all of the Greasers, including Cassidy herself, knew that it wasn't actually as long ago as they thought...and dark memories just started filling up and flooding the gangs minds, from the way beginning when they first had their first ever Greaser meeting with Jazz, to when the poor twelve-year-old boy was framed for shoplifting at the mall, leading up to him cutting himself, and when Jazz shared his life story with the gang, including also when he sprained his arm a little from falling off Rosemary, and now he was puking up blood from being really sick. The Greasers each been through a lot with that twelve-year-old boy, and none of them could imagine their lives any longer without him.

"...Do you guys think that Jazz deserves way better then us?" Darry asked, knowing from the top of his head that everybody was remembering the same exact dark and painful memories that they had all experienced or went through with the poor twelve-year-old boy that they were all technically raising.

"Why would you even ask that question, Superman?! He loves us!" Two-Bit pointed out, and that was a hardcore fact, but Two-Bit's voice was exclaiming with some sorrow and pain, instantly giving it away that he was remembering the dark and painful thoughts and memories as well.

"I know he loves us, and we all love him, too, but he's been going through a whole lot even in our care. Do you guys and gals even know what'll happen if social services catch us with him when we didn't even adopt him or anythin' like that? We'll all possibly be charged for something ridiculous, and I'll have to say good-bye to my guardian ship." Darry informed, secretly wincing over the thought of losing his kid brothers on top of losing Jazz.

"But we saved him from dying off the street and his parents are dead!" Soda reminded.

"Plus he was abused at the orphanage where the only three friends he had are now gone! Two from death, one from fleeing away with a new loving home! He can't go back there, Darry! He just can't!" Ponyboy added onto what Sodapop just pointed out, and Darry shook his head.

"Don't worry. We're not going to take him back there to that horrible place, but we all must be careful not to get into another trouble. Otherwise, social services might take Jazz away from us." Darry warned.

"Well, we're not going to let that happen. Jazz is here with us...to stay." Dally spoke, and his words were the last on the whole car ride to the hospital, which was only an extra five minutes after the gangs little chat about Jazz had ended.

Carefully and quietly, all of the Greasers piled out of Steve's car, and Dallas continued to hold and carry the twelve-year-old boy, while the rest of the gang stayed close as they all quickly trotted into the hospital, continuing their way after that into the waiting room. The walls of the waiting room were painted a minty green, and the floor was white carpet. Some little Soc kids, one female and the two other male, were playing with some little trains, while their father watched some TV, and their mother flipped through an old magazine. Some Regulars were there in the waiting room also, one of the boys kicking back in the patted chair that he was sitting in, while two of the girls giggled and whispered secrets to each other. None of them looked sick or in any pain, so they all must've been waiting for the actual patients to come on out from their check-ups or whatever they were at the doctors for.

"Ah! Dallas Winston!" a female blond nurse that looked like she was in her early thirties screeched out with complete fear, as if she just saw a mouse run across her feet.

"Howdy, Ma'am." Dally snickered, bowing his head at the pretty nurse, who just allowed her face to heat up with some anger as she held her clipboard close to her stomach.

"Man, Dallas," Steve said with some chuckles added into his speaking. "Even people in the country know who you are!"

Dally cocked an eyebrow after he digested Steve's words, while he continued holding the sleeping twelve-year-old in his arms. "Who _doesn't _know who I am, Steve?"

Steve scratched his chin after taking in Dally's question, and he shrugged his shoulders after taking about five quiet seconds to think it through. "Good point." Steve shrugged again, and Dally grinned a satisfied smirk as he glanced back at the female nurse, who's name was Lisa, and she was glaring at him. Her long blond hair was golden and wavy, going all the way down to the center of her back, and her light, light blue eyes were narrowed, with her white skin upon her face now red.

"Did you hurt somebody _again_?!" Lisa demanded, and all of the Greasers instantly knew that she was talking to Dallas, who was still smiling his satisfied smirk.

"Surprisingly, no." Dally shook his head, chuckling a bit more, but he stopped whence he turned his attention down to the twelve-year-old boy that was still fast asleep in his arms. "We're just here to see Dr. Maxwell. He told us to come this morning for a blood donation from our friend to this friend right here in my arms." Dally informed.

Lisa cocked an eyebrow at Dally, placing one of his hands on one of her hips, while her other hand held her clipboard. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's very ill and he threw up blood, so we're here for Dr. Maxwell to take care of a blood donation." Dallas responded.

"What's his name?" Lisa asked.

"Jazz." all of the Greasers said at the same time, and the blond nurse checked her clipboard, realizing that Jazz's name was on it. Lisa gazed back up at the Greasers gang and nodded her head, saying that she'd go off to get Maxwell from where ever he was in the hospital.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Two-Bit gently grabbed a hold of Lisa's arm, and she half angry/half annoyed/half confused stared back around at the wisecracker of the gang, who was smiling greatly with his eyes shimmering with that flirty look, which instantly made the rest of the gang roll their eyes and groan.

"What is it?" Lisa commanded.

"..You, um...seein' anybody special?" Two-Bit asked, and Lisa's face instantly turned red, as her eyes narrowed, and she showed her clenching teeth at Two-Bit.

"Yes! I am! And he's called my husband, you hood!" Lisa exclaimed, right before she smacked Two-Bit across the face, then stomped out of the waiting room to go off and find Dr. Maxwell.

Two-Bit touched his cheek from where it started turning bright red from getting slapped by Lisa, and he gazed back around at the rest of the gang, who were all just glancing right back at him with either amusement or just unexpected thoughts and feelings, except Jazz, who was still fast asleep in Dally's arms, and Jocelyn was only gawking at the scene, her emerald eyes sparkling with confusion, while her mouth hung open, and she nibbled and drooled over her fingers.

"Serves ya right, Two-Bit!" Steve proclaimed as he thumped the wisecracker over the back of his head.

"Hey! It's not my fault that she doesn't wear a ring!" Two-Bit objected, as matter of fact like.

Steve narrowed his eyes in an annoyed manner after he took in what Two-Bit just said. "She _was _wearing a wedding ring! You just didn't care to look!"

"Well, I figured she was one of those dumb blonds!" Two-Bit pointed out.

"Can you two just shut up?!" Dallas came into the two male Greasers conversation, and without another word needing to be spoken, Two-Bit and Steve stopped their bickering at each other, and they kept their words to themselves.

"Let's just take our seats, guys. And gals." Darry instructed. The gang each nodded their heads with full agreement, nobody saying a single word as they each sat down in some patted chairs, staying close to each other, and as far away from the Socs and Regulars in that small waiting room as they could be. When the three Soc children who were playing with the trains all gazed at the Greasers gang, Dally narrowed his eyes at them and released a snarling-like sound, meaning he was telling them to back off, and without any hesitation, the three little Soc kids paled, then dropped the trains, rushing up to sit with their parents then.

Dally grew a satisfied smirk, as he just kicked back there in the chair that he was sitting in, still carefully and gently holding the sleeping Jazz close to his chest. Darry and Beverly both decided to watch the TV that was available in the waiting room to watch, Darry's arm resting around Beverly's shoulder to send out the message that she was his. Johnny held his two little sisters close, both of them sitting on his lap as he whispered different stories that the three of them already knew about, but the stories were from the pictures in the Cade's scrapbook, so they gave Johnny, Cassidy, and Jocelyn all confidence and strength to keep going on with whatever life throws at them. Soda and Steve, on the other hand, arm wrestled, while Ponyboy allowed Kitten to sit on his lap, and the two of them kissed for a few, but then Kitten just rested her head on Pony's shoulder, considering that everyone in the gang wasn't fully awake yet. Lastly, Two-Bit just flipped through an old magazine, only gazing at its pictures and images, not giving a single word, not even the title, a single glance.

About ten or so straight, quiet minutes of waiting, Dr. Maxwell finally made his enterance into the waiting room, his glasses already being worn on his face, his white scub, or doctors uniform, perfectly made on him, and his blond hair neatly brushed. He was wearing that big, handsome grin of his, and in his hands, he held a clipboard of his own. The Greasers each quickly got up from their chairs, and Dr. Maxwell nodded his head, telling himself that there they were over there. The young male doctor made his way over to the Greasers gang, not even saying a simple greeting, which none of the Greaser gang members cared really about, and they all watched as Dr. Maxwell grabbed a hold of Kitten's arm.

Complete confusion and absolute concern filled each of the Greasers eyes, and they each exchanged their facial expressions, until they witnessed Kitten gently start pulling her arm back from Dr. Maxwell's gentle, but yet tough, grip.

"Dr. Maxwell! What are you doing?!" Kitten demanded, finally being able to yank her arm free from Maxwell's strength, and he confusedly glanced at female Greaser, fixing his glasses on his face better with his free hand that was no longer holding onto her arm.

"Well, I'm taking you to the back to get blood drawn for donation, Carla." Dr. Maxwell shrugged his shoulders.

Kitten's eyes grew larger, as well did the rest of the gangs, as they each glanced at the second oldest Cade, who gazed right back at each of them. But Kitten didn't take her attention away from Dr. Maxwell at all. She was taking a moment, and not to mention that she _needed _a moment, to take in and digest what the male doctor just said to her. Kitten seriously couldn't believe what Maxwell had just said to her. She looked absoluetly nothing like Cassidy, and not to mention the fact that she was older then the middle Cade!

"Carla?! I'm Kitten! Kitten Elizabeth Andrews! I'm not Carla Cade!" Kitten exclaimed, gaining most of the people who was in the waiting rooms attention, but the Greasers couldn't actually care less one bit.

A confused expression wiped across Maxwell's face, and he attempted to take a hold of Kitten's arm again, but she quickly backed up into Ponyboy's arms, where he held her close to his side, and Maxwell's facial expression just grew even more confused, as he scratched the back of his head, and rubbed the back of his neck a bit, right before he fixed his glasses better on his face again.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you _aren't _Carla? Because you look exactly the same from not so many hours ago." Maxwell scratched his chin, as he examined Kitten from her shoes to the top of her head.

"Are you sure he's not drunk or anything?" Darry asked Beverly in such a quiet whisper so only she'd be able to hear his question, and she gently bonked him over the back of his head, meaning that she was telling him to not sound so ridiculous.

"I'm not twelve years old, Dr. Maxwell! I'm an actual teenage girl with ginger-colored hair, white skin, and emerald green eyes! Not light, light tan skin, brunette hair, and dark, dark brown eyes!" Kitten exclaimed.

Maxwell cocked an eyebrow, continuing to scratch his chin as he stared at Kitten, going on with examining her carefully, and he said the words after the short pause, "Hm...are you sure you're not Carla?"

"Oh, lord have mercy!" Dally growled through his clenched teeth, as he continued to hold Jazz, who was still fast asleep in his arms, and he glanced up at the ceiling, his dark blue eyes flooding with rage.

Steve took a hold of Cassidy's arms and gently shoved her forward to Dr. Maxwell, who gazed directly down at the second oldest Cade, making her tense up, after Steve had guided her up to the handsome, but yet air-headed doctor. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at the doctor, while he and Cassidy continued looking at each other.

"_This _is Carla Cade, Dr. Maxwell." Steve pointed out, his voice sort of snarling, as he deeply wished that he could've cursed that doctor out from being such an absent-minded, air-headed, moron of a man, but Steve remembered how Darry told the gang in his car on the ride there to the hospital that they each had to be on their best behavior to stay out of any trouble from now on, otherwise social services will swing by and Jazz will be taken away. So, all Steve did was keep his voice in a snarling-like tone, acting a lot like a junk-yard dog as he glared at the doctor.

Dr. Maxwell took a couple of silent moments, fifteen or so seconds to be exact, to examine Cassidy from the bottom of her cowgirl boot wearing feet, to the top of her neatly brushed and slightly hair-greased hair, which was curled a bit in some silky swirls from borrowing Beverly's curling iron, and some of Johnny's hair-grease, considering that Two-Bit snagged some of Cassidy's to 'borrow' it, and he ended up 'accidentally' using the whole bottle. Dr. Maxwell, being the air-head that he truly was, grew his handsome smile as his eyes shimmered with happiness, as if he was never really confused and concerned one bit.

"Okay then," Dr. Maxwell shrugged his shoulders, right before he gently grabbed a hold of Cassidy's shoulder. "Please follow me. All of you, if you all would please." Dr. Maxwell instructed, and all of the Greasers rose from their seats, following Dr. Maxwell out of the waiting room, continuing their ways down the long, heavy-scented hallway...and none of the Greasers understood what was going to come next...but man...it wasn't what they expected to happen...

**AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnn! Cliffhanger! Sorry for taking so long to update, but here you all go! Blame school, homework, and too many tests, which invloves too much studying! My brains killin' me, but luckily I got this chapter done. What'll happen next in the hospital that's so unexpecting? Well, yawl will have to wait until the next chapter to find out! This story is almost done...man, I can't believe it...less then 15 chapters are left, I think...well, I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


	57. Cassidy's Blood Donation (Part 1)

**AN: Hello, everyone! Not much to say here, unless it's thank you for the favorites and reviews, and thanks again to my golden friend, AlongTheBinding, I got ideas for this chapter too! I hope you all adore this chapter as much as the first fifthy-six ones! _No flames _though on _any _of my stories! All negative comments will be _deleated right away_! Now, enjoy chapter 57! :D ! We're getting closer to the end!**

_Chapter 57_

"Ow!" Cassidy cried out in nothing but pain, holding her eyes clenched shut, as she tried her best to not squirm and move around in the patted chair.

"Sorry!" Maxwell apologized, holding down Cassidy's arm that she was offering him with a gentle, but yet rough, pressure of one of his hands.

"Owww!"

"I'm sorry, Carla. Just remain sitting still, please."

"You're killin' my arm!"

"Dr. Maxwell, shouldn't you be poking her vein?" Two-Bit then came into the conversation with a facial expression on his face that made him look like he was saying, "Oh! That _had_ to hurt!"

Maxwell's eyes grew big as his face heated up with embarrassment, and he gazed down at Cassidy's arm, realizing how he wasn't poking the needle into one of Cassidy's veins. "...Oh, right." Maxwell nodded his head.

There Cassidy was, sitting in a small room with the rest of the gang surrounding her, and Dr. Maxwell, who was busy poking away at Cassidy's skin upon her arm with a needle, finally realized that he hadn't been sliding the needle into a vein. Everybody gazed at Maxwell with huge eyes, their faces burning up as they stared at the sight, each of them having a hard time believing what just happened with yet again, the handsome, but yet air-headed, moron doctor. Jazz wasn't in the room though. He was in the room that was just a door down, because when you're giving a donation of blood, you must be in a seperate room from the patients. So, Jazz just was a door down the narrow and long hallway.

"I can't believe I'm allowing this to happen to my little sis." Johnny mumbled to Dally, who was now holding Jocelyn and snuggling her close to him herself, because she had started crying a bit not long ago, and Dallas offered to take her from the oldest Cade. After Johnny agreed and did so, Dally just rocked the adorable seven-month-old baby until she started sleeping in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and sucking on her thumb.

"Don't worry, Johnnycake. It's almost over." Dally promised, his voice still in a whisper so only the eldest Cade could hear what he just said.

"OW!" Cassidy shrieked when Maxwell slid the needle under her skin. Heck, she was just lucky that he got her vein this time, otherwise she'd be in _major _pain and _huge_ trouble. Johnny's face began turning red as his eyes narrowed, shooting off a mock-death glare at the male doctor.

"Alright, that's it!" Johnny muttered to himself, as he was about to stomp over to his little sister and Dr. Maxwell, but Dallas caught him by grabbing a hold of his shoulder with his free hand that wasn't holding Jocelyn, and he gently, but yet roughly at the same time, pulled the eldest Cade over to his side, holding him close to keep him away from Dr. Maxwell and Cassidy.

"Don't worry, Johnnycake. Just stay calm, and don't flip out. You're not Two-Bit here." Dallas pointed out.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Two-Bit exclaimed in a whisper.

Dally shot a pointed look at him, his eyes now narrowed and teeth slightly clenched. "I know!"

Two-Bit crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, scrunching his nose up like a complaining little child while doing so. "Hurtful!"

Dally's pointed look then turned into a proud smirk after he took in the single word that Two-Bit just exclaimed out in a whisper. "I know! It is, isn't it? Gosh, I'm proud of myself!"

Two-Bit secretly rolled his eyes, then mumbled under his breath, "Wow, modest much?"

Nevertheless, Two-Bit didn't think anybody could hear him, but he was proven wrong when Dallas grabbed him by his neck and tightened him in a headlock, ruffling up his heavily greased, dark brown hair with a noogie of his other tightly clenched fist.

"Ow! Ow! O-Okay! Dallas! Dally! Ow! O-Ow! Uncle! UNCLE!" Two-Bit bucked and hollered when getting noogied by the best fighter in the gang. Dally proudly smirked, continuing to do what he was doing for a few seconds more, while Two-Bit attempted over and over again to yank his head free, but it wouldn't work.

"Alright, you two. Cut it out. That's enough." Darry came into the little fight with a voice that was mixed together with a stern tone, and an annoyed tone. The eldest Curtis took Jocelyn out of Dally's arms as Dallas released Two-Bit from the headlock, and Darry rocked Jocelyn back and forth a soft and gentle bit, holding her close to his chest.

"He started it!" Two-Bit complained like a little child would do, as he pointed at Dally, who just crossed his arms across his rock-hard chest, while he narrowed his eyes at him and wiped his smirk off from his face.

"Can it, Two-Bit!" Dally ordered, and when he looked back at Cassidy to see how she was almost done, her blood gently flowing into one of those 'fancy' doctor bags that only Ponyboy, Kitten, Johnny, Steve, and Darry understood what they were actually called, Two-Bit had stuck his tongue out at him. Nevertheless, when Two-Bit caught the gaze of the red liquid being drained from Cassidy's veins through a clear tube and into that 'fancy' little clear doctors bag, Two-Bit's tongue fell straight down to his chin, and his eyes grew big at the sight, for he was absoluetly disgusted by the smallest sight of blood, and his face paled. He could've sworn he felt his stomach take a jerk, and the wisecracker stuck his tongue back into his mouth, and then he covered his lips, allowing a little gag to come to him, along with a bad taste, but Two-Bit swallowed the little amount of what was in his mouth before it got any chance to actually exit from inside of him.

"Man, Two-Bit," Dallas rolled his eyes, gazing at the wisecracker with an annoyed look plastered on his face, his arms still remaining crossed over his rock-hard chest while he spoke. "If you're going to throw up, do it in Steve's direction."

"Hey!" Steve objected, as if he was going to say "I'm right here!" next like Two-Bit had done not long ago, but he didn't.

"Quiet! I'm teachin' here!" Dally ordered the number one car expert in the gang, and unlike Two-Bit, Steve always listened to Dallas the first time around, keeping his mouth shut as he held his hands up to his shoulders in a defending/surrendering way, and then concentrated back on the second oldest Cade that was having blood drawn, as if what Dally just said never happened.

Two-Bit, who was keeping his hand over his mouth, secretly rolled his eyes at Dallas, who was now proudly smirking and snickering quietly to himself, in spite of himself, then Two-Bit slowly took his hand down from resting on top of his lips, and he took down a gulp to help clear the disturbing taste of a baseball-sized lump that was then resting in his throat from his eyes catching the view of the dark red, clear liquid getting drawn from the oldest female Cade's arm.

"Alright, you're all done, Marla." Maxwell announced with a proud smile on his face, and Cassidy cringed at the pain of the needle as it was gently removed from her arm.

"It's _Carla_." all of the Greasers, except Cassidy herself, proclaimed at the handsome male doctor.

"..Oh, right." Maxwell shrugged his shoulders, still smiling that handsome, proud grin of his, being a whole lot more careful and gentle when dabbing Cassidy's arm clean from the small, remaining drops of blood, as well as wrapping a white cloth around her arm from where her vein was finally met with the sharp and pointy needle.

"Thank God! You're a horrible doctor!" Cassidy couldn't refuse to blurt that out, and she was instantly greeted by a small thump over the head. When the second oldest Cade looked to see who just did that to her, she just realized that it was Johnny, who was now standing there behind the patted seat with that warning facial expression on his face as he gazed down at Cassidy. Cassidy's cheeks flashed bright, bright red from embarrassment, and she took down a small gulp to help clear the sudden lump in her throat.

"Language, Carla! Good manners!" Johnny whispered to his first little sister, his voice sort of exclaiming, but it was more quiet in a whisper that Cassidy could only hear more then anything.

Cassidy wanted to roll her eyes, but not because of Johnny. She was only annoyed by Dr. Maxwell, and let's face it, you couldn't really blame her one bit. Johnny knew by heart, just like the rest of the gang, that Maxwell _was _a horrible doctor, but at least they were only going to see him this last time, donating the given blood from Cassidy into Jazz, and then they'd all be able to head on back to the Curtis's family ranch, and pretend that what all with Jazz never happened at all.

"..'M sorry..." Cassidy slurred, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes, like a little child would do at that moment.

No, she wasn't. Cassidy Cade was _never _sorry to anybody, unless she was so close to wrecking her friendship with somebody, or possibly ending someone's life somehow. Johnny could tell that she wasn't truly sorry, considering that he knew his little sis, but all Johnny did was secretly roll his eyes, then take a hold of Cassidy's hand, helping her off from the patted chair that she was sitting in when getting her blood drawn...but nobody knew what Dr. Maxwell was 'bout to do...that would cause _so much _trouble...

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but I'm busy with a lot with school, and I'm not feeling good today, so please, understand and review, pretty please! This was only part 1 of Cassidy's blood donation...there's much more in part 2 that's going to happen. Dun, dun, duuuuunnn! Please review, and I'll read yawl in the next chapter! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
